Segundas oportunidades
by Ncox
Summary: Por que todos necesitamos segundas oportunidades, quien sabe, tal vez eso te lleve a tener una vida en la que ya no estás solo, en la que la sangre de tu gente ya no corra solo en tus venas, en la que eres libre y por fin puedes llegar a ser feliz. Tendershipping.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Ha pasado un año desde el duelo ceremonial y que los yamis se fueran, por fin todo en paz, tanto para los hikaris como para sus amigos, después de todo lo sucedido recuperaron el tiempo que se perdió del colegio **_N/A: (Escuela, colegio o como lo quieran llamar, yo lo conozco como colegio XD y vamos a suponer que estaban en noveno año en ese tiempo, ósea tenían 15 años)_** logrando por fin pasar el curso (aunque cierto rubio casi no lo logra ¬_¬) y seguir normalmente con sus vidas.

Pasaron juntos todas sus vacaciones, yendo al arcade, al parque de atracciones, cine y un laargo etc. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y el primer día de colegio había llegado y no solo eso, al parecer el duelo ceremonial no va a hacer lo último extraño, paranormal o mágico que les sucedería como pensaron aquel día, pero eso se los relatare más tarde, ahora veamos lo que está haciendo cierto peliblanco.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Ryou se volvió en la cama, levantando las mantas en su cara.

"¿Qué ... qué es eso ..." murmuró el chico de cabellos blancos, frunciendo las cejas? Ese sonido era muy molesto.

Beep Beep Beep

Sus ojos parpadearon. ¡El reloj despertador! Oh no, ¿qué hora era? ¡Iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de colegio! Ryou saltó de la cama, golpeó el botón de apagado y corrió hacia su guardarropa.

7:38! ¡No era posible entraba a las 8:00 y ni siquiera su mochila estaba lista!

Fue a bañarse lo más rápido que pudo, por suerte el día anterior se había lavado el cabello durante la noche, por lo que hoy no era vitalmente necesario hacerlo y no perdería más tiempo.

Toda la culpa la tenían la esa noche en la que se quedaba hasta tarde viendo televisión, jugando, hablando con sus amigos y levantándose hasta medio día para salir con ellos, ¿lo peor? Que ya se había acostumbrado y ahora estaba pagando por eso.

Ahora, Ryou estaba desayunando, bueno si a atascarse con comida seguía siendo posible llamarlo desayunar, cuando por fin termino subió a organizar el contenido de su mochila, lavó sus dientes y salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

El albino logró entrar al aula momentos antes de sonar la campana. Las chicas se rieron y le saludaron con la mano mientras él se sentaba en su escritorio y él les devolvió el saludo un poco avergonzado. Se volvió y saludo a sus amigos silenciosamente con la mano a lo cual ellos respondieron de igual manera.

Después de la escuela acompañaron a Marik al museo de su hermana ya que irían al arcade, le quedaba cerca y quería pasar a dejar su mochila ahí y cambiarse su uniforme aprovechando que en vacaciones había ayudado a su hermana en el museo y había dejado ropa allí por si acaso.

Yugi y Ryou fueron a recorrer el resto del museo pues este último no lo conocía por completo, llegaron a una zona en la que bajaron unas escaleras caminaron por un largo pasillo que a sus costados tenía muchos objetos antiguos como sarcófagos y demás, al final del pasillo se encontraban dos grandes piedras talladas una más desgastada que la otra, inmediatamente Yugi reconoció la menos desgastada. Era la piedra que tenía tallada la batalla del faraón con el sacerdote Seth.

Yugi veía la enorme piedra con tristeza y esto lo noto el albino.

R: "¿Que ocurre Yugi?"

Y: "No es nada, es… solo que aún extraño a yami, todavía pienso en él y ver esto me recuerda el día en que lo vencí en el ese duelo, y lo vi alejarse para no volver, desearía estar con él de nuevo."

"No te pongas así Yugi, ahora está en el lugar donde pertenece y está en paz, pero ¿sabes que? Se que el también desea volver a verte y también sé que piensa en ti como tú en el" Dijo Ryou con una suave sonrisa, haciendo sonreír también a Yugi.

Y: "Gracias Ryou"

R: "No es nada yugi"

"Hey chicos aquí estaban, ¿que hacían ahí?" Dice Joey, llegando con todos los demás, justo cuando iban a responder, la gran piedra tallada comenzó a brillar.


	2. Chapter 2

_R: "¿Que ocurre yugi?"_

 _Y: "No es nada, es… solo que aún extraño a yami, todavía pienso en él y cuando al ver esto me recuerda el día en que lo vencí en el ese duelo, y lo vi alejarse para no volver, desearía estar con el de nuevo."_

 _"_ _No te pongas así yugi, ahora está en el lugar donde pertenece y está en paz, pero ¿sabes que? Se que el también desea volver a verte y también sé que piensa en ti como tú en el" Dijo Ryou con una suave sonrisa, haciendo sonreír también a Yugi._

 _Y: "Gracias Ryou eres un gran amigo."_

 _R: "No es nada, para están los amigos."_

 _Hey chicos aquí estaban que hacían ahí? Dice Joey, llegando con todos los demás, justo cuando iban a responder, la gran piedra tallada comenzó a brillar._

"¿Que está pasando?" Preguntaron nerviosos Marik y Ryou.

Y: "Es raro siento lo mismo que aquella ves que fuimos llevados al antiguo Egipto"

"Si yo también, es la misma sensación." Respondieron Tristán y los demás.

Y: "Pero ya no tengo rompecabezas del milenio conmigo y Shadi tampoco está aquí como para que pase esto de nuevo"

"Tal vez sea una fuerza más poderosa la quiere que vuelvan allá" Dijo Marik quien no dejaba de ver la roca iluminada.

R: "¿Pero que o quien?"

En ese momento la roca se ilumino con más intensidad, formando un tipo de hoyo negro donde el grupo fue absorbido. **_N/A: Como en el cap 220 de la serie creo que es ese en el que se ve como un hoyo negro en la piedra._**

"¡Aaaaaaaaaah!" Todos en la sala fueron transportados por la extraña magia.

J: "¡Aaaaaaaah- ough!, creí que la arena era más suave"

Tr: "Auch, pues ya ves que no lo es"

"¿Que es lo que hacemos aquí? ¿Y porque esta ves si tenemos nuestra forma física? La ultima ves éramos como… fantasmas.

Y: "Esto se torna cada ves más extraño"

R: "uhm, chicos que es eso de allá"

M: "Es…un palacio y uno muy grande"

J: "Es parecido al que visitamos en el pasado…pero este es como…5 veces más grande"

M: "Bueno, supongo que tenemos que ir, ¿no? De todas formas, no hay nada más que arena a la vista."

"¿ _Que es esto, porque siento que me esperas allí yami? Que me esperas para volver"_ Pensó yugi, con una punzada de presentimiento en el pecho.

Y con esto todos se dirigieron al palacio, pues al no haber otra opción no se arriesgarían a buscar otra con el riesgo de perderse en las infinitas arenas.

Cuando entraron en el palacio fue tal y como dijo Joey era como el palacio de Atem al que habían visitado en el pasado, pero mucho más grande e imponente pero esta ves parecía no estar habitado, pero la estructura no parecía descuidada, tal vez era por la magia que lo mantenía intacto o tal vez ¿si estaba habitado? ¿Pero si era así donde estaban todos?

Siguieron caminado con cautela por el pasillo principal hasta divisar una enorme puerta que estaba entre abierta, la abrieron y entraron a una enorme sala de lo que parecía ser del trono del faraón, un faraón muy grande, pues al parecer no solo el palacio era enorme también lo era el trono, ni siquiera la persona más alta que allá existido sería capaz de usar un trono de tal magnitud.

Y de la nada tal y como a pasado todo durante esta historia, comenzaron a salir pequeñas esferas de luz del suelo, al principio eran pocas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo aparecían más y más al punto de llenarse toda la sala y permanecieron allí estáticas, rodeando a los presentes.

J: "¿Que son estas cosas?"

Tr: "No lo sé viejo, pero no las…" Muy tarde para la advertencia.

"NO JOEY" todos intentaron detenerlo, pero como dije, fue muy tarde.

J: "Ups, lo siento viejo no te escuche"

La esfera que Joey toco comenzó a reaccionar disminuyendo y aumentando su intensidad luminosa constantemente, al parecer, contagiando a las demás esferas que comenzaron a imitar a la primera.

"Viejo, ¿que hiciste?" Pregunto Tristán

J: "Eso mismo me estoy preguntando yo viejo"

Las esferas de luz comenzaron a moverse agrupándose en 3 grandes grupos y cada uno formo una solo esfera de luz, dejando tres exorbitantes esferas de luz y poco a poco fueron tomando una forma distinta cada una.

"No es posible acaso son…" Veía impactado Yugi.

"LOS DIOSES EGIPCIOS" Gritaron todos en conjunto.

Y efectivamente, eran nada mas y nada menos que los dioses egipcios quienes se comenzaron a juntar formando así a Horakhty, el dios creador de luz.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _NO JOEY" todos intentaron detenerlo, pero como dije, fue muy tarde._

 _J: "Ups, lo siento viejo no te escuche"_

 _La esfera que Joey toco comenzó a reaccionar disminuyendo y aumentando su intensidad luminosa constantemente, al parecer, contagiando a las demás esferas que comenzaron a imitar a la primera._

 _"_ _Viejo, ¿que hiciste?" Pregunto Tristán_

 _J: "Eso mismo me estoy preguntando yo viejo"_

 _Las esferas de luz comenzaron a moverse agrupándose en 3 grandes grupos y cada uno formo una solo esfera de luz, dejando tres exorbitantes esferas de luz y poco a poco fueron tomando una forma distinta cada una._

 _"_ _No es posible, acaso son…" Veía impactado Yugi._

 _"_ _LOS DIOSES EGIPCIOS" Gritaron todos en conjunto._

 _Y efectivamente, eran nada más y nada menos que los dioses egipcios quienes se comenzaron a juntar formando así a Horakhty, el dios creador de luz._

Y: "Es…"

M: "Horakthy, el dios creador de luz, el ser de luz más poderoso que existe"

 ** _H: "Bienvenidos amigos del faraón, es un placer verlos de nuevo y por lo que veo hay dos más que no estuvieron presentes la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no es así?"_**

"G- gracias, también es grato verla de nuevo" Dijo Yugi haciendo una inclinación, lo cual lo demás decidieron imitar.

Y: "Y si es verdad que traemos a dos amigos más que la ves pasada, ellos son Ryou y Marik"

Los mencionados volvieron a inclinarse y dijeron al unísono: "Es un honor conocerla"

 ** _H: "El honor es mío muchachos"_** Diciendo esto Horakthy procedió a sentarse en su trono.

 ** _H: "Imagino que se preguntaran porque los traje aquí, ¿no es así?"_** A lo cual todos asintieron.

 ** _H: "Los eh traído aquí porque eh escuchado el ferviente deseo de sus corazones aquí presentes y…del que no lo está"_**

Y: _"¿Del que no está?, a que se refiere con eso y con lo de ferviente deseo de sus corazones?, no se estará refiriendo a…"_

R: "Disculpe, pero ¿a que deseo se refiere exactamente?

 ** _H: "Al deseo de un regreso, el regreso de un antiguo amigo, uno que no es considerado solo como un amigo para algunos"_** Al oír esto Yugi se sonrojo y… Tea también (¬_¬)

T: "¿Acaso…te estas refiriendo a ya-digo Atem?"

 ** _H: "En efecto me refiero al antiguo faraón"_**

"¿Enserio volverá?!" Decía Yugi con gran emoción.

 ** _H: "Porque no lo ven ustedes mismos"_**

De repente la habitación se ilumino segando a los presentes, cuando su visión volvió ya estaba poblado de nuevo y había antiguos guardias como los que habían visto cuando viajaron al pasado, quienes resguardaban la gran habitación.

Y al sonido de la gran puerta abriéndose por segunda vez desde que entraron todos se giraron para ver entrar a nada más y nada menos que al antiguo faraón Atem.

"yami" susurro Yugi con lágrimas formándosele en los ojos, cuando el ex faraón lo vio camino hasta el con una pequeña sonrisa.

A: "Hola Yugi, ha pasado un tiempo ¿no? Dicho esto, el más pequeño se le lanzo en brazos llorando de felicidad.

A: "Uhm Yugi, ¿que pasa? ¿Porque lloras?"

Y: "L-lo siento yami" dijo secándose las lágrimas, "es que estoy muy feliz de volver a verte eso es todo, realmente te extrañe" dijo esto último con un pequeño sonrojo.

A: "(Sonríe) También te extrañe"

J: "ajam! Viejo seguimos aquí"

Con esto los dos se separaron sonrojados y apenados.

A: "J-Joey que bueno verte de nuevo amigo"

J: "También me alegra verte de nuevo viejo"

"Quisiste decir NOS alegra verte" dice Tristán, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Joey.

J: "Si si (rodando los ojos) todos te extrañábamos, realmente hacías falta en la pandilla viejo.

"Si y demasiada, nada a sido los mismo desde que te fuiste" Dice Tea con sus ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa. (¬_¬) **_N/A: ¿Porque no te largas ya? AH! Es cierto los necesito a todos antes de empezar a contar lo que realmente importa o lo demás no tendrá sentido después (¬_¬) pero ya verás, pronto desaparecerás casi al 100%._**


	4. Chapter 4

_A: "Hola Yugi, ha pasado un tiempo ¿no? Dicho esto, el más pequeño se le lanzo en brazos llorando de felicidad._

 _A: "Uhm Yugi, ¿que pasa? ¿Porque lloras?"_

 _Y: "L-lo siento yami" dijo secándose las lágrimas, "es que estoy muy feliz de volver a verte eso es todo, realmente te extrañe" dijo esto último con un pequeño sonrojo._

 _A: "(Sonríe) También te extrañe"_

 _J: "ajam! Viejo seguimos aquí"_

 _Con esto los dos se separaron sonrojados y apenados._

 _A: "J-Joey que bueno verte de nuevo amigo"_

 _J: "También me alegra verte de nuevo viejo"_

 _"_ _Quisiste decir NOS alegra verte" dice Tristán, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Joey._

 _J: "Si si (rodando los ojos) todos te extrañábamos, realmente hacías falta en la pandilla viejo._

 _"_ _Si y demasiada, nada a sido los mismo desde que te fuiste" Dice Tea con sus ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa. (¬_¬)_

M: "Es bueno volver a verlo faraón"

A: "Marik, también es bueno volver a verte." El ex faraón noto la presencia del blanco.

"Uhm? Ryou Bakura, cierto? "

R: "Uhm si soy yo" Realmente no eran tan cercanos como lo eran los otros con el oscuro tricolor, apenas si se habían hablado, debido a todos los problemas que surgieron por parte del oscuro del albino.

A: "Lo siento, nunca llegamos a conocernos bien debido a…bueno"

R: "Jaja…si" Su mirada bajo, su risa no fue precisamente por que le divirtiera lo que dijo Atem.

 ** _H: "Es un honor tenerlo de vuelta Faraón"_**

A: "El honor es mío Horakthy, le doy infinitas gracias por esta nueva oportunidad de volver al mundo de los vivos"

 ** _H: "Solo cumplo con su más grande deseo, pero hay un par de condiciones que se deben cumplir para que vuelvas al mundo de los vivos"_**

Y: "¿condiciones? ¿Qué clase de condiciones?

J: "eso no importa haremos lo que sea para que nuestro amigo vuelva" dijo esto el puño elevado y determinación en su mirada.

 ** _H: "Esta vez creo que si van a ser condiciones muy importantes_** **_y no sé si querrán cumplirlas"_**

 ****"Viejo suena serio, creo que si es importante" le susurro Tristán a Joey.

 ** _H: "Las condiciones son las siguientes: Cuando vuelvan seguirán conservando los artículos del milenio, pero, estos solo serán objetos, pues ya no poseerán magia alguna, ¿están de acuerdo con esta condición?_**

Todos se miraron unos a otros para después asentir.

 ** _H: "Bien, la siguiente condición es consiguiente a los otros yamis…"_**

A: "¿Los otros? Disculpa, pero ¿que tienen que ver los otros en esto?"

 ** _H: "A eso voy faraón, estuve pensando sobre las que llevaron a los otros yamis a hacer lo que hicieron y a decir verdad pienso que también merecen otra oportunidad y…"_**

"¿! QUEEEEEE¡?" gritaron todos a la ves con miedo en sus miradas.

A: "¿Cómo que van a volver? Eso no puede ser, después de todo lo que hicieron ¿quieres que vuelvan? ¿Como puedes permitir eso? ¡"

 ** _H: "faraón debes entender que al ladrón se le arrebato todo lo que tenía y conocía desde muy pequeño, estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse, pero aun así no digo que fuera correcto el hecho de querer destruir el mundo pues involucraba personas que no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió, la oscuridad de Zork solo se aprovechó de él. Y en cuanto al yami de Marik, se creó debido al odio y rencor de este, al dejar de existir estos sentimientos en él y la destrucción del yami, este último puede volver y sentir más que odio, rencor y el deseo de venganza, lo seguirá sintiendo al igual que el ladrón, pero en una cantidad mucho menor que antes. Es justo darles aquello que nunca pudieron experimentar debido a la tristeza y el dolor._**

 **** ** _N/A: Si no están de acuerdo con esto, pueden leer este blog que explica la vida de Yami Bakura y El rey de los ladrones Bakura y la opinión personal de la persona que escribió el blog no es la que está basada la mía, la mía es la que escribió en el dialogo de Horakthy, pero la explicare mejor al final del capítulo_**.

/page/yugioh-espanol/1317360/la-verdadera-naturaleza-de-yami-bakura

A: "Pero…" Antes de seguir Yugi puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que este los volteara a verlo.

Y: "Yami, yo tampoco estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero pienso que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y si es cierto de que ya no tendrán tanto odio y sed de venganza, creo que está bien, además recuerda lo que dijo Horakthy, los artículos del milenio ya no poseerán más magia, por lo que en todo caso ya no podrán crear más juegos de las sombras.

A: "Es cierto"

"y hablando de eso me preguntaba porque los artículos ya no poseerán más magia, bueno aparte de que será para evitar más conflictos, ¿hay otra razón?" Dijo Marik con una interrogante en su cara.

 ** _H: "Si, pero, más adelante sabrán la otra razón_** ".


	5. Chapter 5

**_H: "faraón debes entender que al ladrón se le arrebato todo lo que tenía y conocía desde muy pequeño, estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse, pero aun así no digo que fuera correcto el hecho de querer destruir el mundo pues involucraba personas que no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió, la oscuridad de Zork solo se aprovechó de él. Y en cuanto al yami de Marik, se creó debido al odio y rencor de este, al dejar de existir estos sentimientos en él y la destrucción del yami, este último puede volver y sentir más que odio, rencor y el deseo de venganza, lo seguirá sintiendo al igual que el ladrón, pero en una cantidad mucho menor que antes. Es justo darles aquello que nunca pudieron experimentar debido a la tristeza y el dolor._**

 _A: "Pero…" Antes de seguir Yugi puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que este los volteara a verlo._

 _Y: "Yami, yo tampoco estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero pienso que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y si es cierto de que ya no tendrán tanto odio y sed de venganza, creo que está bien, además recuerda lo que dijo Horakthy, los artículos del milenio ya no poseerán más magia, por lo que en todo caso ya no podrán crear más juegos de las sombras._

 _A: "Es cierto"_

 _"_ _y hablando de eso me preguntaba porque los artículos ya no poseerán más magia, bueno aparte de que será para evitar más conflictos, ¿hay otra razón?" Dijo Marik con una interrogante en su cara._

 ** _H: "Si, pero, más adelante sabrán la otra razón_** _"_ _._

 ** _H: "Por ahora, hay que traer a los otros yamis, pero lo haremos uno por uno para…evitar problemas, empezaremos por tu oscuridad Marik, eh de decir que cada yami estará custodiado por guardias, no es casualidad que estén aquí, así que estén tranquilos nada malo ocurrirá."_**

 _M: "Eso espero"_

 ** _H: "Guardias Traigan a yami Marik"_**

"! Sí ¡" Respondieron lo guardias al unísono.

 ** _H: "Lo mejor será que se queden a los costados de la sala"_**

J: "ja! y quiere que estemos tranquilos" Le susurro a Tristán.

La puerta principal dejo de tener un color dorado y tomo uno combinado entre negro y morado oscuro **_N/A: Ya saben el color del reino de las sombras, aunque no existe (¬_¬) pero esta vez vamos a seguirle la corriente a 4sh*t._** Esta se comenzó a abrir dejando pasar a los guardias y lo que al parecer era un sacerdote que fueron enviados a ir por Yami Marik, a esto último encadenado de manos y pies **_N/A: Algo así_** :

Carnaval00/adultos/Tipos/Tipo_Los_ **_imagínenselo como algo parecido a esas cadenas y no, no pude encontrar mejor imagen que esa xD._** Entro con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, vestía con la misma ropa que fue visto la última vez, pero sin la capa de los cazadores raros. Fue llevado al centro de la habitación donde, una vez allí el sacerdote que los acompañaba conjuro una magia que hizo que aparecieran cadenas de luz del suelo que se dirigían hacia Yami Marik.

 ** _H: "Alto! No es necesario usar las cadenas de luz, al menos espero que aún no. Yami Marik fuiste sentenciado a pasar la eternidad encadenado en el reino de las sombras por atentar con la vida de millones de personas, el asesinato de una persona y el intento de asesinato de otra._** ** _N/A: La verdad no sabía que poner como "cargo" no sé cómo explicar lo que hizo. Al asesinato me refiero al padre de Marik y al intento de asesinato a Odion._**

Seguía sin reaccionar, solo veía hacia al frente sin ver a nadie más, aún el cabello le cubría los ojos.

 ** _H: "Pero…no volverás allí de nuevo, serás enviado de vuelta al mundo de los vivos._**

"Jajajaja ¿volver? ¿Porque harías semejante locura después de todo?" Dijo Yami Marik levantando la cabeza para mostrar su mirada de locura y su sádica sonrisa. ** _N/A: Marik caras locas xD me hace gracia escuchar eso._**

 ** _H: "Porque como tú, el ladrón también volverá como condición para que el faraón vuelva también"_**

YM: "¿El faraón?" Y con esto desvió su mirada al grupo que se encontraba a su izquierda.

"Jeje Marik, ¿como están tus hermanos eh? Jajaja."

"Cállate" Dijo Marik frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada.

 ** _H: "Silencio, volverás y tendrás acceso a los artículos del milenio, pero estos no poseerán magia alguna, solo serán objetos comunes y corrientes, por lo que nadie podrá usar magia alguna."_**

YM: "¿Y para que voy a volver?"

 ** _H:" Ya te lo dije es parte de la condición para que el faraón vuelva y si el tendrá una oportunidad ustedes también la merecen, podrás conocer más que el deseo de venganza, el odio y rencor."_**

YM: "jaja conocer nuevos sentimientos hm que lindo (sonrisa sádica y se encoge de hombros) pero…que opción tengo? Es mejor que estar una eternidad en el reino de las sombras"

 ** _H: "Me alegra que aceptaras, sé que no te arrepentirás"_**

YM: "hm claro (sonríe)"

Lo llevaron al costado contrario del grupo y mientras seguía siendo custodiado por lo guardias.

 ** _H: "Bien, ahora…traigan al ladrón."_**


	6. Chapter 6

_YM: "¿Y para que voy a volver?"_

 ** _H:" Ya te lo dije es parte de la condición para que el faraón vuelva y si el tendrá una oportunidad ustedes también la merecen, podrás conocer más que el deseo de venganza, el odio y rencor."_**

 _YM: "jaja conocer nuevos sentimientos hm que lindo (sonrisa sádica y se encoge de hombros) pero…que opción tengo? Es mejor que estar una eternidad en el reino de las sombras"_

 ** _H: "Me alegra que aceptaras, sé que no te arrepentirás"_**

 _YM: "hm claro (sonríe)"_

 _Lo llevaron al costado contrario del grupo y mientras seguía siendo custodiado por lo guardias._

 ** _H: "Bien, ahora…traigan al ladrón."_**

Después de un tiempo de haber dado la orden las oscuras puertas se abrieron dando paso nuevamente a los guardas, sacerdote y prisionero. Este último con una mirada de enojo y cansancio en sus ojos amatistas, como el anterior prisionero portaba la misma vestimenta que la última vez: falda negra y abrigo rojo que solo lo traía por encima, **_N/A: Ósea, como Atem porta su chaqueta._**

5707/i/2011/294/5/3/it_s_time_to_duel_by_

sí, aun portaba aquel abrigo que no le pertenecía.

Fue llevado al centro de la habitación donde se le fue despojado el abrigo que traía y él lanzado al suelo donde cayó de rodillas apoyándose con las manos y donde de inmediato, el sacerdote conjuro nuevamente las cadenas de luz y esta vez sin impedir su uso. Las cadenas rápidamente tomaron el lugar de las otras, pero no en la misma posición, estaba de rodillas y dos cadenas separadas tomaban cada una posesión de sus tobillos que lo mantenía en el suelo y dos más de igual manera en cada muñeca y estas tiraron hacia atrás abriendo sus brazos y dejándolo en una posición vulnerable para que no intentara nada. **_N/A: Así, pero con los dos brazos hacia atrás como el derecho de la imagen e ignoremos lo que dice la imagen si quieren xD._** /slide/1122871/3/images/10/Preso+y+encadenado,+le+ataron+una+gran+piedra+de+m%C3%A1rmol+al+cuello+que+lo+obligaba+a+estar+siempre+mirando+al+suelo..jpg

Con expresión de dolor en su rostro, mantenía la cabeza baja permaneciendo ahí sin decir o hacer sonido alguno. Un peliblanco al costado izquierdo de la sala veía la escena con nerviosismo, nunca había visto el cuerpo real de aquel quien un día fue su yami, pensaba esto hasta que noto que un líquido carmesí corría por la espalda del ladrón, sus ojos de abrieron notando las marcas de lo que parecían ser cortes provocados por látigo, había algunas que parecían frescas y otras que, definitivamente llevaban un buen tiempo en el cuerpo del ladrón.

 ** _H: "Bakura Itemri_** ** _N/A: Al final explico él porque del apellido y sí, tiene dos nombres para mí xD._** ** _antiguo ladrón del Cairo y auto proclamado Rey de los Ladrones quien fue condenado a pasar una eternidad en el reino de las sombras y una eternidad de azotes por los cargos de: Robos, saqueo de tumbas, asesinatos, el intento de asesinato a un faraón y el intento de provocación de caos y destrucción al mundo por medio de magia oscura y el trato con el señor oscuro Zork Necrophades."_**

El ladrón seguía sin decir una palabra y sin levantar la cabeza, el guardia detrás suyo observo esto y lo considero como una falta de respeto al estar frente a un dios por lo que, levanto su látigo y azoto contra el ladrón diciendo: "¡MIRALA CUANDO TE HABLA ASQUEROZO LADRON!

"AAARGH" el ladrón de encorvo hacia adelante y levantando la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mandíbula apretada por el dolor, su sangre salpico el suelo, abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarla con enojo y cansancio, estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad.

 ** _H: "BASTA! No está aquí para ser castigado"_**

G: "Lo siento (se inclina) no fue mi intención hacerla enojar" Dice dando un paso hacia atrás.

B: "¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Dice con veneno en sus palabras.

 ** _H: "Hemos convocado tu presidencia porque deseo informarte que volverás al mundo de los vivos y…"_** Mas no pudo terminar pues el ladrón la interrumpió.

"¡¿QUEE?! YO NO VOY A VOLVER, NO VOY A VOLVER PARA SEGUIR SIENDO TU JUGUETE AL QUE SOLO LE DAS SUFRIMIENTO, NO TENGO PORQUE VOLVER, PREFIERO PASAR LA ETERNIDAD EN EL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS Y SER AZTADO QUE VOLVER A LA PESADILLA DE LA VIDA" Dijo con gran odio y dolor escondido en sus palabras.

Ryou sintió una punzada de lastima en el pecho y pensó: _"¿Como alguien prefiere estar en la soledad y el castigo físico, antes que vivir, tanto odia su vida?"_

 ** _H: "Cálmate ladrón, sé que tu vida anterior no fue buena y que se arrebató todo lo que tenías desde muy joven, pero si vuelves, puedes reconstruir tu vida de nuevo, podrás encontrar aquello que perdiste en tu vida pasada: la felicidad, la libertad…el amor."_**

B: "mhmhmhjajajajajaJAJAJAJA, LA FELICIDAD NO EXISTE SOLO LA TRISTEZA, LA LIBERTAD NO EXISTE EN MI CABEZA PUES JAMÁS OLVIDARE LO QUE ME HICIERON Y EL AMOR SOLO ES PARA LOS DEBILES" Dijo con desprecio total, las cadenas comenzaban a presionar más conforme se alteraba.

 ** _H: "De niño fuiste feliz por lo que, si existe, también fuiste libre aquellos días y puedes volver a serlo y no fuiste débil cuando tenías el amor de tu familia"_**

B: "CALLESE, DE ELLOS NO SE ATREVA A HABLAR" Trato de levantarse, más esto, solo hizo que las cadenas tiraran más hacia atrás lastimándolo.

 ** _H: "Ellos serán liberados de los artículos del milenio si accedes a volver"_**

B: "¿Qué?" Dijo dejando de forcejear con las cadenas y mirándola.

 ** _H: "Si accedes serán liberados y al fin sus almas podrán descansar en paz"_**

B: "Llévame con ellos"

 ** _H: "Eso no es posible ladrón"_**

B: "¿Por qué no?" Estaba comenzando a enojarse de nuevo.

 ** _H: "Porque sus vidas fueron arrancadas injustamente de sus cuerpos, en cambio tu no y además tu destino es otro"_**

B: "A mí no me interesa mi destino, yo quiero estar con ellos"

 ** _H: "Ya te lo dice no es posible, lo siento."_**

Se hizo un gran silencio en la habitación por unos minutos, el ladrón estaba con la cabeza baja y su cabello le cubría los ojos.

B: "Como sé que no me estas mintiendo" Aun sin levantar la cabeza.

 ** _H: "Ya te lo dije, tendrás todo aquello que se te fue arrebatado y sé que su liberación te hará feliz, entonces ¿aceptas? Eh de decirte que volverás junto al faraón y yami Marik"_**

B: "(suspiro) sí, acepto volver"

 ** _H: "Me alegro de que aceptaras, volverás, pero no será con este cuerpo debido a lo ocurrido con él en el pasado"_**

B: "Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que vuelva?"

 ** _H: "Volverás con la versión de tu Hikari con una combinación de este, así no notaras tanto la diferencia"_**

Al oír esto, Akefia miro por el rabillo del ojo al peliblanco menor, este al notarlo desvió la mirada.

B: "Como sea"

 ** _H: "De acuerdo, todo está arreglado, es hora de que vuelvan"_**

Las cadenas de los prisioneros fueron retiradas, y todo se comenzó a iluminar a desaparecer lentamente, pero lo que comenzaba al aparecer, era una nueva historia.


	7. Chapter 7

_B: "Como sé que no me estas mintiendo" Aun sin levantar la cabeza._

 ** _H: "Ya te lo dije, tendrás todo aquello que se te fue arrebatado y sé que su liberación te hará feliz, entonces ¿aceptas? Eh de decirte que volverás junto al faraón y yami Marik"_**

 _B: "(suspiro) sí, acepto volver"_

 ** _H: "Me alegro de que aceptaras, volverás, pero no será con este cuerpo debido a lo ocurrido con él en el pasado"_**

 _B: "Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que vuelva?"_

 ** _H: "Volverás con la versión de tu Hikari con una combinación de este, así no notaras tanto la diferencia"_**

 _Al oír esto, Akefia miro por el rabillo del ojo al peliblanco menor, este al notarlo desvió la mirada._

 _B: "Como sea"_

 ** _H: "De acuerdo, todo está arreglado, es hora de que vuelvan"_**

 _Las cadenas de los prisioneros fueron retiradas, y todo se comenzó a iluminar a desaparecer lentamente, pero lo que comenzaba al aparecer, era una nueva historia._

Después de ver todo desaparecer lentamente frente a sus ojos nuestro pequeño grupo sintió ese vacío en sus cuerpos al ser transportados de nuevo al museo, despertaron en el suelo sintiendo que todo les daba vuelta.

J: "Viejo, eso fue una locura, siento que todo me da vuelta"

A: "A mí también Joey"

"YAMI!" Inmediatamente Yugi fue al encuentro con su Yami y este lo recibió en brazos en un caluroso abrazo.

IS: "Muchachos que hacen aq-faraón?"

A: "Ishizu, que gusto verte"

IS: "Mi faraón ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Marik que hiciste?

M: "Yo no hice nada, fuimos llamados por Horakthy para que el faraón volviera"

IS: "¿Horakthy, el dios creador de la luz?"

A: "Así es, lo que dice es verdad, pero no solo yo volví, también lo hizo el yami de Marik y el ladrón junto a él, igual por decisión de Horakthy"

Todos voltearon la mirada a los mencionados, quienes aún seguían en el suelo sentados, Bakura tenía la mirada desviada a un costado de la habitación mirando quien sabe que.

IS: "Mhn, ya veo" dijo con una mirada despectiva al peli cenizo más grande.

Lo pensó un momento, pero reunió el valor suficiente para hablar: "Hermana, nooo…crees que…bueno…debería quedarse con nosotros? Es parte de mi ser después de todo" Le susurro Marik a su hermana.

IS: "¿Estás loco Marik? Después de todo lo que hizo ¿y quieres que se quede con nosotros? Además, Odion se volvería loco con solo el hecho de que volvió." También le susurro.

M: "Prometo que yo me encargare de cuidarlo y además Horakthy dijo que ya no siente tanto rencor y sed de venganza y que ahora es capaz de sentir más que eso y… no tiene a donde ir"

IS: "(Suspiro) Bien, pero hablaremos más tarde LOS 4"

M: "Esta bien gracias"

Mientras esto pasaba, los demás hablaban sobre lo que había pasado después de que Atem se había ido, seguían en eso, cuando el peliblanco recordó que no solo Atem y el yami de Marik habían vuelto, volteo su mirada a un lado, ya no estaba.

R: "Um, chicos donde…está él "Dijo con nerviosismo.

Tr: "¿Dónde está qui-OH!"

T: "¿Se fue?"

YM: "Sí, solo se levantó y se fue"

R: "Pero ¿A dónde? No tiene a donde ir"

YM: "¿Y le hubieras dado un lugar a donde ir? Jejeje"

R: "Yo…no lo creo, él me da miedo" Dijo desviando la mirada.

J: "Bueno, creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí ¡y seguir con los planes que teníamos hoy!" Dijo en aire.

Tr: "Por fin pensaste ¿no es así? Jaja" Comenzó a molestarlo revolviéndole el cabello, todos comenzaron a reír al ver esto.

Y: "Jaja, Ya basta chicos, debemos irnos y Ishizu disculpa las molestias.

IS: "No fue ninguna molestia, al contrario."

Y así se fueron, a continuar con su día, pero Marik no pudo ir pues Ishizu lo llevo a él y a su yami a hablar con Odion. El resto, lo pasaron en el árcade que estaba cruzando la calle después del parque. Ryou veía con Joey se disputaba con Atem en una máquina de peleas, hasta que algo por la ventana, más precisamente al otro lado de la calle en el parque, estaba ahí, Bakura estaba ahí, sentado en una banca que está bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la gabardina negra con la que regreso **_N/A: No dije eso, el regreso con la gabardina negra, una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalón negro tallado abajo y suelto arriba no mucho solo lo suficiente para que no incomode_** . **_pero sin lo roto en el pantalón y con la camisa que ya mencione y de estos zapatos_** /images/I/41lloG2Sc8L._AC_UL260_SR200,260_.jpg **_, como había dicho, su cuerpo era una combinación entre el de Ryou y el del Antiguo Egipto, era la versión con el cuerpo de Ryou pero con la contextura del otro cuerpo, ósea más grande o forzudo, bueno con más musculo pero no en exceso,_** **_pero si a ustedes no les gusta pues pueden imaginarlo de forma en que quieran, esto no es completamente relevante en la historia._** A un lado de él pues en esos días había hecho calor y hoy no era la excepción al parecer ya que Ryou observo que sus brazos y cara estaban un poco rojos **_N/A: Si así de cerca estaban para notar eso, digo literalmente cruzaba la calle caminaba 5 pasos y estaba con el._** Al parecer había caminado un buen tiempo bajo el sol.

J: "Ryou, Ryou!, RYOU!"

R: "¿Ah? ¿Qué? Perdón no te escuche"

J: "Viejo, ¿Qué te ocurre? Te quedaste perdido viendo la ventana, ¿Qué llamo tanto tu atención eh?

R: "Y-yo…bueno"

Tr: "Hey! Chicos, miren quien está ahí"

Todos fueron a ver y no fue de su gusto verlo allí.

J: "Hm! De seguro está viendo a quien le roba"

Tr: "Si, de seguro se aprovechará de las pobres ancianas que caminan por ahí"

Y: "Um, chicos creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, ya se está haciendo tarde."

J: "Si tienes razón ya se está haciendo tarde"

Todos se marcharon, pero antes Ryou echo una última mirada al peliblanco más grande, para después seguir con su camino a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

_J: "Ryou, Ryou!, RYOU!"_

 _R: "¿Ah? ¿Qué? Perdón no te escuche"_

 _J: "Viejo, ¿Qué te ocurre? Te quedaste perdido viendo la ventana, ¿Qué llamo tanto tu atención eh?_

 _R: "Y-yo…bueno"_

 _Tr: "Hey! Chicos, miren quien está ahí"_

 _Todos fueron a ver y no fue de su gusto verlo allí._

 _J: "Hm! De seguro está viendo a quien le roba"_

 _Tr: "Si, de seguro se aprovechará de las pobres ancianas que caminan por ahí"_

 _Y: "Um, chicos creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, ya se está haciendo tarde."_

 _J: "Si tienes razón ya se está haciendo tarde"_

 _Todos se marcharon, pero antes Ryou echo una última mirada al peliblanco más grande, para después seguir con su camino a casa._

En todo el camino a su casa había pensado en él y no sabía porque, bueno, si sabía, se había sentido culpable de dejarlo solo, después de lo que lo que le había escuchado decir Marik a su hermana: _"Es parte de mi ser después de todo"_ , pero quería ignorar este sentimiento de culpa con otro, el miedo, el miedo que le tenía era más grande que la bondad en su corazón para ayudar. Cuando por fin llego a casa se fue a cambiar y decidió ir a dormir, rogando que cuando despertara ya lo hubiera olvidado, lo cual en el fondo sabía que no iba a suceder.

Había pasado un semana y media desde que los yamis habían vuelto y una semana y media que no lo había vuelto a ver, de vez en cuando se acordaba de él, especialmente durante las noches, pero antes de que piensen en algo que no deberían les voy a explicar, cinco días después de los regresos, se había pronosticado que vendría una tormenta y así fue, todos los días llovía día o noche con fuertes y fríos vientos toda la semana y esta era la razón por la que pensaba en el durante las noches, porque lo hacía sentirse más culpable sabiendo que él estaba quien sabe dónde empapado, con frío y si había sido así durante todo el tiempo de la tormenta probablemente hasta enfermo, siempre tenía ganas de salir a buscarlo, pero…el miedo siempre le ganaba y al mismo tiempo trataba de engañarlo haciéndole pensar que de seguro estaba bien, que no había de que sentirse culpable, que si ese día se fue sin decir nada era porque de seguro sabía lo que hacía pero… ¿y si no? Y esa era la pelea de dudas y engaños que persistía en su mente hasta quedarse dormido. Pero eso cambiaria un día.

Y ese día era hoy, la lluvia continuaba sin cesar, ese día Ryou había ido a casa de Yugi para probar uno de los nuevos juegos que habían llegado a la tienda del abuelo. Se había ido por ahí de las 9:30pm y por estar tan emocionado de ir a probar el nuevo juego olvido su paraguas y era por eso que ahora corría hacia su casa, estaba corriendo cuando vio salir a 4 matones de un callejón unos metros al frente suyo, parecían como de unos 24 o 25 años, de seguro estaban en la universidad, bueno, si era que habían logrado llegar, paro y se escondió un callejón antes del que salieron los matones pues siempre que se topaba con alguno salía golpeado.

Estaba asomado para ver si se habían ido, los que escucho reírse y hablar: "Jajaja es una lástima que no lo encontráramos antes, nos hubiéramos divertido más con él" Dijo uno de ellos. "¿No crees que este para mañana? Preguntó otro. "No lo creo, parece que no ha comido en días, ¿no viste lo fácil que fue ganarle? Y no solo no ha comido, pareciera que está enfermo, ¿no viste como sudaba cuando lo encontramos? Y con la golpiza que le dimos definitivamente no llegara a mañana jajajaja, ya vámonos jajaja" Hablo el que parecía ser el líder y como dijo, todos se fueron riendo.

Al oír esto era obvio que habían golpeado a alguien y definitivamente necesitaba ayuda y de todos modos ya estaba empapado ya no tenía prisa, salió del callejón para dirigirse al otro de donde habían salido los matones, entró y estaba oscuro así que se fue adentrando para ver si podía encontrar a la persona y lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo allí sentado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza a un lado, era Bakura y estaba empapado y aunque llevara su gabardina puesta estaba temblando no solo por el frío de la noche y el hecho de estar empapado, los matones tenían razón, estaba enfermo y se notaba a leguas, respiraba rápido y sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba sudando.

Sin querer que su miedo lo paralizara más, fue se arrodillo a su lado, cuando lo hizo pudo notar que su labio y nariz sangraban, su pómulo se estaba comenzando a hinchar y al estar tan cerca también noto que su piel se comenzaba a pegar a sus pómulos y se veía más delgado a comparación del día que lo vio en el museo y parque, así que de nuevo los matones tenían razón, no había comido en días.

Le paso un brazo sombre su hombro y cuando se disponía a levantarlo habló: B: "Déjame, no me toques".

Se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar pensó que estaba inconsciente.

R: "No te puedo dejar aquí estas muy enfermo y si te dejo aquí podrías morir"

B: "Eso es lo que quiero, ahora suéltame y lárgate" trato de soltarse, más Ryou no lo dejó.

R: "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? De seguro estas delirando por la fiebre"

B: "¡Estoy completamente consiente de lo que digo y quiero, ya suéltame!"

Siguió tratando de forcejear, pero estaba muy débil, lo suficiente como para que no fuera problema para Ryou y poco a poco fue perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía y cayó inconsciente. Ryou volvió a pasarle el brazo por sus hombros y lo agarró de la cintura y se lo llevó a casa, se llevó su temor a casa, la presencia de culpa lo abandonó por fin por una noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece.

No olvide actualizar ¿ok? xD tuve unos trabajos que hacer y hasta ahora me quedó tiempo xD.

 _Le paso un brazo sombre su hombro y cuando se disponía a levantarlo habló: B: "Déjame, no me toques"._

 _Se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar pensó que estaba inconsciente._

 _R: "No te puedo dejar aquí estas muy enfermo y si te dejo aquí podrías morir"_

 _B: "Eso es lo que quiero, ahora suéltame y lárgate" trato de soltarse, más Ryou no lo dejó._

 _R: "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? De seguro estas delirando por la fiebre"_

 _B: "¡Estoy completamente consiente de lo que digo y quiero, ya suéltame!"_

 _Siguió tratando de forcejear, pero estaba muy débil, lo suficiente como para que no fuera problema para Ryou y poco a poco fue perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía y cayó inconsciente. Ryou volvió a pasarle el brazo por sus hombros y lo agarró de la cintura y se lo llevó a casa, se llevó su temor a casa, la presencia de culpa lo abandonó por fin por una noche._

Como pudo saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la casa, inmediatamente fue al sofá y recostó allí a Bakura, fue corriendo a su cuarto y busco su ropa más grande y por suerte tenía un conjunto para dormir que le quedaba enorme que Joey y Tristán le habían comprado para su cumpleaños, pero realmente no tenían idea de su talla, era un buzo gris un poco oscuro . y una camisa de manga larga azul oscuro . **_N/A: Algo así pero más oscuro y para dormir._** Con toda la vergüenza del mundo le quito la ropa para cambiarlo y para su alivio y sorpresa sus boxers no estaban mojados por lo que se evitó más vergüenza, como ya había visto, Bakura había perdido mucha masa muscular debido a la falta de alimentos, cuando termino de cambiarlo fue por su teléfono y llamo al doctor de su confianza y la de su padre, le dijo que pronto llegaría ya que le dijo que estaba atendiendo otro paciente algo cerca de su casa, mientras esperaba también se fue a cambiar la ropa y fue a meter a la lavadora la de Bakura, reviso los bolsillos de la gabardina y el pantalón por aquello que tuviera algo en ellos y así era, tenía una identificación de menor y era suya **_N/A: Es que aquí los menores de edad que ya hayan cumplido los 12 años les dan identificación de menor por alguna emergencia o algo así y a partir de los 12 años te pueden encerrar en una penitenciaria de menores si cometes algún delito, entonces para eso también es._** A lo que decía, en esta época Bakura era dos años y un mes mayor que Ryou, este cumpliría los 16 en septiembre y Bakura ya "había cumplido" los 17 en octubre del año anterior **_N/A: Esto lo saque de aquí_**

266254501-%C2%BFsab%C3%ADas-qu%C3%A9-yu-gi-oh-%E2%99%A5-fechas-de-cumplea%C3%B1os-y **_y como el "cumpleaños de Ryou y Yami Bakura son los mismos así que agarre el de El rey de los ladrones Bakura._** La guardó en su bolsillo para no perderla, echo la ropa a la lavadora y fue a la sala a esperar al doctor y cuidar a Bakura por si despertaba, pero seguía inconsciente y no se veía bien, seguía sudando y respirando con dificultad, después de un rato de espera el doctor por fin llegó.

R: "Doctor, le agradezco mucho que viniera"

Dr: "No es nada muchacho, pero ¿Qué para que me llamaste?"

R: "Um, tengo…tengo un amigo muy enfermo, sus padres murieron hace un tiempo y no pudo mantener la casa donde vivía y lo encontré hoy como ya dije muy enfermo" No le gustaba mentir, pero en este caso era necesario para evitar preguntas, especialmente por su parentesco y no podía decir que era su hermano porque el doctor lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no tenía hermanos varones.

Dr: "Ya veo, ¿Dónde está?"

R: "En la sala, acompáñeme"

Ryou lo dirigió a la sala y le mostro a Bakura.

Dr: "Muchacho, ¿Porqué lo tienes aquí? Hay que llevarlo a una cama"

Y como dijo, llevaron a Bakura al cuarto de invitados, donde el doctor lo reviso.

Dr: "Por Dios, este muchacho tiene 39 de temperatura, necesitamos bajar su fiebre lo más rápido posible, trae unas toallas y agua fría con hielo si tienes en una olla"

Y tan rápido como pudo Ryou llevó todo lo que el Doctor le pidió. Después de un rato lograron bajar un poco su fiebre y ahora dormía más tranquilo.

Dr: "Ya eh logrado bajarle la fiebre un poco, pero podría volver a subirle en cualquier momento así que sigue tratando de bajarla por completo y cuando despierte dale de comer solo sopas, por la falta de alimento que tuvo durante días estomago puede rechazarlos **_N/A: No sé si esto es cierto, había escuchado algo así, me puse a buscar, pero no pude encontrar nada, pero como esto es una historia vamos a suponer que sí xD._** También curé sus heridas que tenía en la cara que claramente eran de una pelea reciente, llámame dentro de una semana si no ha despertado y si lo hace, llámeme una semana después de que despertó para ver si podría comenzar a ingerir alimentos sólidos de nuevo y para ver su condición en general y si las cosas se complican durante la noche llévalo al hospital."

R: "Esta bien doctor, de nuevo muchas gracias por venir"

Dr: "No fue nada, hasta luego"

"Hasta luego" Ryou lo despidió en la puerta y aprovecho que estaba abajo para ir por más agua fría, la llevó al cuarto donde se encontraba Bakura y cambio lo paños en su frente, noto que ya le estaba dando hambre así que fue a hacerse algo de comer rápido y volvió a subir, comió allí mientras veía a Bakura dormir, descubrió que no le tenía tanto miedo cuando este dormía, le acomodo sus aún húmedos cabellos que tapaban sus ojos, realmente ya no le parecía tan malo y sus cabellos eran sorprendentemente suaves a lo que pensaba, al igual que sus piel, debajo de su ojo derecho se sentía como si hubiera una cicatriz, esto le sorprendió pues esta solo se notaba al tacto y a la vista muy muy de cerca y sí, era la misma que tenía en su otro cuerpo, después de un rato Bakura comenzó a inquietarse, parecía que tenía una pesadilla provocada por la fiebre.

B: "N-no…suelta…los…basta…no…por…favor…no los…m-mates…no…" Parecía que soñaba con aquel día.

R: "Tranquilo Bakura, es solo una pesadilla" Decía con cariño acariciando la cabeza de Bakura. Poco a poco este se fue calmando hasta quedar en los brazos de Morfeo de nuevo y Ryou sabía que esta iba a ser una larga noche.

Se que los capítulos estan cortos, pero ya estoy haciendo otros más largos, por ejemplo el cap 16 me está siendo el más largo de todos y termina con algo que les hará desear leer el cap 17 en ese mismo momento xD nos leemos el proximos lunes, adios :)


	10. Chapter 10

_B: "N-no…suelta…los…basta…no…por…favor…no los…m-mates…no…" Parecía que soñaba con aquel día._

 _R: "Tranquilo Bakura, es solo una pesadilla" Decía con cariño acariciando la cabeza de Bakura. Poco a poco este se fue calmando hasta quedar en los brazos de Morfeo de nuevo y Ryou sabía que esta iba a ser una larga noche._

Pov Bakura

Desperté en un cuarto oscuro, sentía que estaba sobre lo más suave que jamás me hubiera acostado, realmente era mejor que la arena del desierto donde dormí tantos años y aún más que el maldito suelo que hay en las calles esta época donde eh dormido estos días. ¿Me habré muerto al fin? No, no creo, recuerdo que alguien me quería llevar a algún lado con él, pero ¿Quién? Recuerdo que su voz era suave, después no recuerdo nada creo que me desmaye o algo, pero, aunque tenga una voz suave y hermosa no me puedo confiar en nadie, la vida me ha hecho pagar lo suficiente como para saber que nadie es confiable y…espera ¿dije hermosa?, bueno eso no importa tengo que salir de aquí, antes de que se aprovechen de su "buena obra de caridad".

Traté de levantarme pero algo estaba encima de mi brazo, voltee la mirada para ver que era y para mi sorpresa, era mi hikari estaba sentado en el suelo aferrándose a mí brazo con los suyos y su cara apoyada en el mío, bueno aunque ya no sé si seguimos siendo yami y hikari, pero bueno eso tampoco me importaba ahora, trato de sacar su mano con mucho cuidado de no despertar al albino más joven, pero en vez de liberarme del niño ( como él lo veía) se aferró más a mi brazo, pensé que se había despertado, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que no fue así y volví a intentar sacar mi brazo, grave error, esta vez si despertó, se levantó lentamente aún sin soltar mi brazo con uno de los suyos, y se restregó el dorso de la mano en los ojos mientras bostezaba, se veía adorable…espera ¿Qué?, oh no ahora me está mirando, puedo ver que hay temor en esos ojos esmeralda.

"B-Bakura, despertaste q-que bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?" me dice nervioso

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto ignorando su pregunta.

"Estas en mi casa, yo te traje después de que te desmayaste cuando te encontré en un callejón" Responde.

No me había dado cuenta de que traía otra ropa hasta ahora.

"¿Dónde está mi ropa?" Pregunto enojado.

"S-se está lavando, estabas empapado, así que te cambie de ropa, ¡pero te juro que no toque ni vi nada que no debía! además tu ropa interior era lo único que no estaba mojado" Responde nerviosamente alterado.

"Eso espero" Me doy cuenta de que aún no me suelta. "suéltame"

"¿Qué?" Parecía que no se había dado cuenta y cuando lo notó me soltó de inmediato "OH! Lo siento, no me di cuenta" se levantó y prendió la luz y de inmediato cubrí mis ojos hasta que se acostumbraron a la iluminación.

"De seguro has de tener mucha hambre, se nota que no has comido en días, ¿no es así?" Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa, pero yo no respondo solo los miro a sus grandes eh iluminados ojos (¿Por qué ando tan observador hoy?), no quiero parecer débil, tengo un orgullo que proteger, además, de seguro me hará pagarle todo esto después y como sabe que no puedo, me hará trabajar para el para pagarle todo, lo mejor es seguir con el plan eh irme.

"Ya debo irme" Digo tratando de ponerme de pie.

"¿Qué? No te puedes ir, te enfermarías de nuevo con esta tormenta y no tienes a donde ir de todos modos" Dice, con algo que no supe que era en el tono de su voz, ¿preocupación, tal vez? No ¿porque la tendría?

"Eso no te incumbe a ti" Digo poniéndome de pie, pero cuando intento dar un paso tropiezo, pues estoy muy débil como para caminar, me dirijo directo al suelo, pero el golpe nunca llegó, los que llegaron fueron un par de brazos y un pecho que sostuvieron, realmente no pensé que haría eso.

"Lo ves, aún estas muy débil, incluso para caminar, debes quedarte aquí, ¿Por qué no quieres?" Sí, definitivamente lo que hay en su voz es preocupación, pero no entiendo el porqué.

"Porque no voy a ser tu esclavo que trabajara por ti para pagarte una deuda de vida y de todo lo que me vallas a dar" Me sentó lentamente en borde de la cama y él está arrodillado entre mis piernas viéndome con lo que parece ser confusión en sus ojos.

"¿De que hablas?" me pregunta "yo no te pienso cobrar por esto, yo solo te quise ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿para que haría eso? No tiene sentido alguno"

"¿Porque no hacerlo? Ja! Después de todo lo que te hice a ti a tus amigos ¿por que no habrías de hacerlo? De seguro estas tratando de vengarte de mí" Si cree que soy un idiota que caerá en sus mentiras, está muy equivocado.

"Eso no es cierto! Yo no te guardo rencor, el rencor es malo y solo genera problemas y disgustos, además, hemos estado en el mismo cuerpo, sabes mejor que nadie como son mis sentimientos y que no soy una persona rencorosa, sabes bien que eso no va conmigo" Bueno eso es cierto, jamás guardó rencor hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia el sujeto que mato a su hermana y madre en ese accidente, así que desvío la mirada de sus ojos.

"Sabes que tengo razón, pero si aún te queda duda, te puedo jurar por lo que más amo que jamás te voy a cobrar lo que hago por ti, te traeré algo de comer, ya vuelvo y por favor no intentes caminar, ni siquiera ponerte de pie" Y con eso se levantó y salió de la habitación, no tenía otra opción así que me quede ahí sentado, pero esta vez en el centro de cama apoyando mi espalda en la cabecera de esta y me quede ahí esperando a que volviera. A decir verdad, si tenía hambre, pero no se lo diría, como ya dije tengo un orgullo que mantener.

Después de un rato volvió a la habitación, con lo que parecía ser… ¿sopa? No eh comido en días y lo único que me da es ¿sopa? Y así quiere que le crea que no quiere vengarse de mí.

"Toma, sé que tienes mucha hambre y que desearías comer algo más "jugoso" pero, cuando estabas inconsciente llame un doctor para que te revisara, realmente te veías muy mal, él me ayudo a bajar tu fiebre y me dijo que cuando despertaras te diera solo de comer sopa porque tu cuerpo podría rechazar los sólidos" Dijo mientras me daba el tazón con sopa.

"(suspiro) ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?" dije mientras comenzaba a comer y realmente me sorprendió, sabía delicioso, no sabía que supiera cocinar tan bien, ya me imagino como hace las carnes, No! No puedo pensar en carnes ahora que no puedo comer sólidos.

"No lo sé, el doctor me dijo que lo llamara 1 semana después de que despertaras para ver si podías comer sólidos y ver tu condición en general" Dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Había terminado de comer, quería más pero no sabía si había más y tampoco sabía si me daría más **_N/A:_** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** ** _no pude evitarlo xD._**

"Terminaste rápido, ¿Quieres que te dé más? **_N/A:_** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** ** _ya lo siento es la última, en este capítulo xD._** Demonios ¿Como adivina mis pensamientos?, no respondí, solo desvié la mirada, esto debió tomarlo como un si pues comenzó a sonreír, nunca había visto una sonrisa así…así de boni- ¡BIEN BASTA, NO MÁS TONTERÍAS DE ESAS!

"Tomaré eso como un sí" Enserio me está poniendo nervioso, tomó el tazón en mis manos, se fue y volvió con más y fue así por 4 veces más hasta que ya no quedaba más.

"Bueno (bostezo) es la 1:14 de la madrugada y hoy necesito ir a la escuela y tu descansar, lo mejor será dormir ya, llámame si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, buenas noches" y con esto apagó la luz de la habitación, cerró la puerta y lo escuche dirigirse a su habitación para después cerrar su puerta también. Me acomode para también dormir, tal vez no sería tan malo estar aquí después de todo.


	11. Chapter 11

_Demonios ¿Como adivina mis pensamientos?, no respondí, solo desvié la mirada, esto debió tomarlo como un si pues comenzó a sonreír, nunca había visto una sonrisa así…así de boni- ¡BIEN BASTA, NO MÁS TONTERIAS DE ESAS!_

 _"_ _Tomaré eso como un sí" Enserio me está poniendo nervioso, tomó el tazón en mis manos, se fue y volvió con más y fue así por 4 veces más hasta que ya no quedaba más._

 _"_ _Bueno (bostezo) es la 1:14 de la madrugada y hoy necesito ir a la escuela y tu descansar, lo mejor será dormir ya, llámame si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, buenas noches" y con esto apagó la luz de la habitación, cerró la puerta y lo escuche dirigirse a su habitación para después cerrar su puerta también. Me acomode para también dormir, tal vez no sería tan malo estar aquí después de todo._

Pov Ryou

Cuando sonó la alarma me desperté y me levante para hacer el desayuno, mi habitación era la última en el pasillo, bueno en realidad era la habitación de mis padres, pero cuando mi madre murió y mi padre se fue a Egipto para seguir con su trabajo, no sé porque pero decidí quedarme en esa habitación tal vez es porque tiene la cama más grande o no sé, seguí caminando y quedé frente a la habitación de invitados, dudé cuando quise abrir la puerta, pero al final lo hice, me asomé en silencio y ahí estaba, durmiendo boca abajo con la cabeza hacia la izquierda, con las sabanas hasta la cintura y con esto me día cuenta de que no tenía camisa, de seguro debió darle calor durante la noche, noté que su columna se resaltaba un poco, realmente necesita ganar peso de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta para ir a hacer el desayuno no podía seguir atrasándome o llegaría tarde, esto me hizo pensar en si debería decirle a la pandilla que Bakura está aquí, ¿Qué pasa si se enojan conmigo? No quiero que eso pase, aunque no se enojaron con Marik por llevar a su yami a su casa, ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo conmigo? Bueno Bakura fue el que más daño nos causó (suspiro) no sé que hacer.

Desayuné y me fui a bañar, me vestí con mi uniforme y organicé mi mochila, me disponía a salir, cuando recordé que debía dejarle una nota a Bakura diciéndole dónde se encontraba su desayuno y como debía calentarlo, lo escribí y lo dejé en la mesa de la concina y me fui.

Cuando iba de camino me topé con Yugi y me comentó que él y su abuelito querían que Atem fuera al colegio el próximo año para que aprendiera sobre esta época y demás, se me hizo gracioso imaginarme a Bakura también en la escuela, de seguro mataría todos los profesores. El día continuo normal hasta que…llegó la hora de almuerzo.

T: "Chicos ¿escucharon lo que le sucedió a Dana, nuestra compañera?"

Tr: "No, ¿Qué ocurre con ella?"

T: "Ayer por la noche fue asaltada por un sujeto en un callejón, cuando venía de hacer unas compras"

Y: "Oh no! Pobre Dana, ¿se supo quien fue?"

T: "No, el callejón era muy oscuro como para ver quién era"

Y: "Que mal, lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores"

J: "Mhm! Yo sospecho que fue Bakura, seguro aprovecho de que es más grande y que ella iba sola y le robo"

"¡No fue él!" Genial, yo y mi bocata.

J: "¿mmm? ¿Como estas tan seguro?"

"Amm b-bueno yo…" ¡¿QUE HAGO?! ¡¿QUE PASA SI SE LOS DIGO Y SE ENOJAN?¡ ¡¿Y SI ME OBLIGAN A SACAR A BAKURA DE LA CASA?! NO SÉ SI PODRIA HACERLO

Y: "¿Ryou? ¿ocurre algo que no nos hayas dicho?"

"Y-yo bueno…es que yo…" Tengo que decírselos ya no hay marcha atrás "Lo que pasa es que…yo encontré a Bakura ayer en la noche en un callejón cuando venía de tu casa Yugi, pero venía de ser golpeado por unos matones, cuando fui a ver a quien habían golpeado, lo encontré en el callejón casi inconsciente y muy enfermo, incluso con la lluvia se notaba que estaba sudando por la fiebre que tenía y también se notaba que no había comido durante días, ya no tenía el cuerpo robusto con el que llegó y bueno yo…yo lo llevé a casa conmigo aunque se negó, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, podía morir si no recibía atención médica, lo lleve a casa y llamé mi médico y lo revisó, logró bajarle la fiebre, durmió y se despertó como a las 12:30 hablamos un rato, le di algo de comer y después nos dormimos a la 1:14 y ahora debe de estar durmiendo en mi casa" respondí con la mirada desviada.

J: "¿Juntos?" pregunto con una mirada algo asustada y no sé por qué.

"¿Qué?" A que se refie…

J: ¿Qué si durmieron juntos?" Todos me estaban mirando y comencé a sentir que mi cara se comenzaba a calentar, de seguro estaba como un tomate.

"¿Qué? ¡NO! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ÉL DURMIÓ EN EL CUARTO DE INVITADOS Y YO EN MI HABITACION" Respondí nervioso y alterado moviendo mis manos de un lado a otro.

Y: "Y ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?"

"Porque…tenía miedo de que se enojaran conmigo" Respondí mirando a los ojos a Yugi.

Y: "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sabemos que te encanta ayudar a los demás y que tienes un gran corazón, no es de extrañarse que lo hayas ayudado" Me respondió con una mirada comprensiva.

J: "Es cierto viejo, además no nos enojamos con Marik por ayudar a su yami ¿Por qué habríamos de enojarnos contigo?"

Tr: "Pero a todo esto hay algo que no entiendo, dijiste que le tenías miedo ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión ahora?"

"Bueno supongo que, al verlo tan mal, tan indefenso, como una persona y no un malvado espíritu de 3000 años, hizo que se me quitara un poco el miedo supongo" y recordé algo "por cierto Marik, Yugi ¿sus yamis no tenían identificación de menor con ellos? Es que cuando iba a lavar la ropa de Bakura, en uno de sus bolsillos encontré su identificación de menor y no sé de dónde pudo venir" pregunté mirándolos.

M: "Ahora que lo pienso Kiram también tenía una"

"¿Quién?" Preguntamos todos extrañados

M: "Mi yami, al parecer ese es el nombre que le puso Horakthy, estaba en la identificación, es mi nombre al revés, ya saben luz, oscuridad, es un juego de palabras" **_N/A: Eh de mencionar que el nombre lo saque de un fanfic en ingles donde lo llamaban así, la primera vez que lo leí me pareció un nombre estúpido, hasta que entendí que era Marik al revés y me pareció gracioso y como no quería que lo pasaran llamando Yami Marik o Malik decidí ponerle Kiram, pero ustedes llámenlo como quieran, de nuevo, no es relevante para la historia._**

"Ooh!" Al fin habíamos entendido y tenía sentido.

Y: "En el caso de Atem también tenía una y como dijo Marik de seguro fue Horakthy quién se las dio"

"Si eso debe ser, en fin, terminemos de comer la campana sonará pronto" Terminamos de comer, fuimos a clases y el día continuo normal.

Pov Bakura

Desperté a las 2:30 de la tarde o eso era lo que decía ese aparato con números, no recuerdo como se llama y la verdad no recuerdo mucho de esta época tal vez sea porque fue Zork quien estuvo al mando la mayoría del tiempo era él quien tenía todos los conocimientos de esta época, pero ya no importa, ahora lo que quiero es comer algo, ¿dónde estará ese niño?

Esta vez cuando me puse de pie si pude caminar, tal vez hecho de que por primera vez en días pude dormir bien y pude comer algo me hizo recuperar las energías suficientes para mantenerme de pie, me puse la camisa que me había quitado durante la noche, pues descubrí que no puedo dormir cuando llevo una puesta, abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación, todo estaba en silencio así que bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a…a… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Mmm… ah si! la cocina y no había nadie, encontré una nota en la mesa, decía que mi desayuno (que seguramente seguía siendo sopa) estaba en el microondas.

¿y que demonios es un microondas? Había una caja de metal con unos botones, seguro es esa, tenía una puerta y en ella una especie de manija para abrirla, lo hice y ahí estaba…sopa, tal y como creía, enserio este niño se toma enserio lo que dice el doctor y no creo que me dé algo solido hasta que se lo diga, si por mi fuera me comería una vaca entera, como sea, pero esta cosa esta fría ¿Cómo demonio piensa que voy a comer esto así?

Revisé la nota de nuevo y decía que para calentar la sopa lo calentara en 1 minuto en el microondas, apreté el botón de 1 minuto y después comí. Ahora que recuerdo ¿dónde está ese niño? Ah es cierto dijo que tenía que ir al colegio y ¿ahora que hago? ¿esperar a que vuelva? No me voy a quedar aquí encerrado a esperar a que vuelva, no soy un animal.

Fui por toda la casa buscando mi ropa, la encontré afuera de la casa en unos cables, se estaban secando supongo, me y salí de la casa, volvería más tarde, pero ahora quiero caminar un poco eh ir a ese parque al que fui cuando llegue a esta época, es el único lugar que me ha gustado sin contar esta casa, es muy grande me gusta, abro la puerta y me voy, volveré al atardecer.

Pov Ryou

Llegué a casa a las 3:43 y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme y recordé que ya no vivía solo.

"¿Bakura? ¿dónde estás?" Fui al cuarto de invitados y no estaba, lo busqué por toda la casa y no estaba, Oh no.


	12. Chapter 12

_Fui por toda la casa buscando mi ropa, la encontré afuera de la casa en unos cables, se estaban secando supongo, me y salí de la casa, volvería más tarde, pero ahora quiero caminar un poco eh ir a ese parque al que fui cuando llegue a esta época, es el único lugar que me ha gustado sin contar esta casa, es muy grande me gusta, abro la puerta y me voy, volveré al atardecer._

 _Pov Ryou_

 _Llegué a casa a las 3:43 y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme y recordé que ya no vivía solo._

 _"_ _¿Bakura? ¿dónde estás?" Fui al cuarto de invitados y no estaba, lo busqué por toda la casa y no estaba, Oh no._

Pov Ryou

De seguro aprovecho que tenía que ir al colegio para irse ¿será que no le agrado? Tal vez sea eso y quiere mantenerse alejado de mi o tal vez aún desconfía de mí, pero ¿y si se fue para ir a hacer alguna maldad? No, no creo, algo me dice que no es eso o me estoy confiando mucho. Como sea, no puedo seguir estando aquí haciéndome preguntas, tengo que ir a buscarlo, no puedo dejar que viva en las calles de nuevo, al menos no ahora que lo conozco mejor.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí al callejón dónde lo había encontrado, pero no estaba allí cuando llegué, seguí buscándolo a los alrededores, pero nada, ya se estaba comenzando a poner el sol y no lo encontraba, comencé a entrar en pánico y se me ocurrió un último lugar, el parque.

Me dirigí a él caminando lo más rápido que pude y allí estaba, sentado en la misma banca que lo había visto aquella vez.

"Bakura por Dios ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estuve buscando todo el día, cuando llegué a casa no estabas ¿porqué te fuiste?" Le pregunté y reclamé preocupado.

"No soy un maldito animal como para estar encerrado todo el día, además solo salí un rato, iba a volver al atardecer, de hecho, estaba a punto de irme" Me dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

"Quieres decir ¿Qué ibas a volver?" Pregunté confundido.

"Sí, dijiste que podía quedarme o ¿no?, además mira cómo te pones si me voy, prefiero evitar que estés detrás de mí para que vuelva" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Oh, está bien, me alegro de que decidieras quedarte" Dije mientras se me formaba inconscientemente una sonrisa, que al darme cuenta de que tenía desvié la mirada.

"Bueno, ya está atardeciendo, es mejor irnos, este lugar deja de ser bonito cuando cae la noche.

Y con esto, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, me sorprendió que ya se supiera la dirección de mi casa, pero supongo que al ser un ladrón tan experimentado ya tiene la habilidad para aprenderse los caminos de forma rápida.

Llevábamos un rato caminando, ya estamos cerca de la casa, así que pregunté: "¿Y, te gusta?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó sin voltear a verme.

"El parque" Respondo interesado.

"Supongo, es el único lugar a donde puedo ir sin que nadie me moleste, además de que hay muchos animales allí, tipos de pájaros que nunca había visto, al igual con los perros, los que conocía eran los Lebreros que ayudaban a la caza y aquí hay otros muy distintos, me gusta conocer eso"

"Ya veo, así que te gustan los animales" En serio cada vez me da menos miedo.

B: "Am sí, siempre me han gustado supongo, mi padre tuvo un momo y mi madre un gato y cuando era ladrón tuve un caballo"

"¿Lo robaste?" Dije con gracia.

"jaja, por supuesto" Dijo también con gracia y riendo un poco como si fuera obvio, que lo era un poco, a decir verdad.

Por fin llegamos a casa, él fue directo a su cuarto y yo al mío, tenía trabajos que hacer, el resto de la noche paso normal, cenamos y después fuimos a dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

"Supongo, es el único lugar a donde puedo ir sin que nadie me moleste, además de que hay muchos animales allí, tipos de pájaros que nunca había visto, al igual con los perros, los que conocía eran los Lebreros que ayudaban a la caza y aquí hay otros muy distintos, me gusta conocer eso"

"Ya veo, así que te gustan los animales" En serio cada vez me da menos miedo.

B: "Am sí, siempre me han gustado supongo, mi padre tuvo un momo y mi madre un gato y cuando era ladrón tuve un caballo"

"¿Lo robaste?" Dije con gracia.

"jaja, por supuesto" Dijo también con gracia y riendo un poco como si fuera obvio, que lo era un poco, a decir verdad.

Por fin llegamos a casa, él fue directo a su cuarto y yo al mío, tenía trabajos que hacer, el resto de la noche paso normal, cenamos y después fuimos a dormir.

Había pasado una semana desde que Bakura había despertado y Ryou llamó al doctor y en este momento estaba revisándolo en la habitación de Bakura, Ryou esperaba con calma en la cocina tomando un té, todo estaba en silencio, por lo que supuso que Bakura no puso mucha resistencia, el doctor había pedido que los dejara solo y le preocupó que Bakura se comportara de manera Hostil como lo había hecho al principio con el o peor, pero al parecer se estaba comportando.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y el ruido de pasos sacaron a Ryou de sus pensamientos, se levantó y salió de la cocina para encontrarse con el doctor que terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

"¿Como lo vio doctor?" Preguntó ansioso el peliblanco.

"Él está bien, está comenzando a ganar peso de nuevo y eso es bueno, ya puede comer de nuevo alimentos sólidos y es recomendable que haga ejercicios para fortalecer más los músculos y evitar problemas" Dijo tranquilizando a Ryou.

"Me alegra escuchar eso y sí, lo pondré a hacer ejercicio pronto, gracias por venir doctor, realmente le agradezco su ayuda" Ryou hizo una pequeña inclinación de agradecimiento y se dirigió junto al doctor hacia la puerta.

"No fue nada, me alegra también haber ayudado, hasta luego, salúdame a tu padre cuando puedas" El albino asintió a esto y lo despidió con la mano.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de Bakura, cuando llegó llamo a la puerta y esperó el permiso para entrar.

"No tienes porque tocar la puerta esta es tu casa" Se oyó una voz desde dentro de la habitación y lo tomó una señal para entrar.

"Ahora vives aquí y este es tu espacio de privacidad, no puedo entrar cuando se me antoje porque estaría irrespetando tu privacidad" Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se volvía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bakura estaba sentado en el filo (El filo es la orilla) de la cama y Ryou se fue a sentar con él.

"¿Te dijo el doctor que ya puedes comer sólidos? Preguntó viendo a los ojos carmesí del otro.

"Sí y que tengo que hacer no sé que otra cosa" Dijo mientras inconscientemente se perdía en los ojos achocolatados del más pequeño.

"Hacer ejercicios físicos, son actividades físicas que mejoran y mantienen la aptitud física, la salud y el bienestar de las personas, yo te ayudaré a hacerlos" Habló mientras sonreía un poco.

"Como quieras" Decía Bakura mientras desviaba la mirada al darse cuenta de que se extraviaba en los ojos del otro.

"Y dime ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? Digo, no hay mejor manera de volver a empezar a comer sólidos, que con tu comida favorita" Decía sin dejar de ver al mayor.

"mmm, bueno no lo sé, supongo que cualquier cosa hecha de carne, creo que es lo que más me gusta" Le brillaron los ojos al recordar la deliciosa carne que no probaba hace ya bastante tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que tengo varios tipos de carne para que pruebes todos los que quieras" Se levantaba mientras decía esto.

"¡¿en serio?!" Estaba comenzado a sentir que la boca se le hacía agua.

Amplió más su sonrisa al ver la actitud infantil del mayor "Sí en serio, pero mientras tanto yo cocino, tú te iras a bañar"

Era medio día y Bakura seguía en pijamas "Si claro no hay problema" Recogió todo lo necesario y se fue a bañar.

Ryou salió del cuarto y fue a comenzar a preparar todo para cocinar.

 _Después de un rato._

En toda su vida nunca se había bañado tan rápido, realmente estaba ansioso por probar algo más que sopa y lo mejor es que no era cualquier comida la que probaría, ERA CARNE, VARIOS TIPOS DE CARNE.

Se vistió rápido y bajo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Olía delicioso y cuando llegó, allí estaba…era un festín para sus ojos y paladar que ya podía saborear todo aquello frente a él. No era en realidad un festín, la mesa de la cocina de Ryou no era tan grande como para poner tanta comida, pero él al haber sido un ladrón que no podía darse los lujos de comer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, esto si lo era, era cierto, se había dado festines una que otra vez cuando hacia un gran robo en una tumba, pero no siempre fue así.

Se sentó y miró todo en la mesa, TODO SE VÍA DELICISOSO, no sabía con que empezar. Al final se decidió por la carne de ternero y después arraso con todo lo que se le cruzara en la mirada. Ryou estaba apoyado en fregadero con los brazos cruzados mientras veía con una sonrisa a su oscuridad deleitarse con lo que había preparado pues él ya había comido, le gustaba ver ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos de su Yami.

Y al pensar en esta palabra, decidió hacerle una pregunta a Bakura que había estado pensando hace días en hacerle y por suerte este ya había terminado de comer y estaba recostado contra el despaldar de la silla con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la barriga.

Ryou se aclaró la voz antes de hablar "Ammm, Bakura ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Ya la hiciste ¿no?" Dijo en broma.

"Bakura ¿tú y yo seguimos siendo yami y hikari?, es decir, los artículos del milenio ya no poseen magia y tu estas vivo de nuevo" Dijo en un tono de confusión.

Abrió los ojos y frunció un poco el ceño debido a lo extraño de la pregunta, realmente no se esperaba una pregunta así, es más, ni siquiera esperaba pregunta alguna, pues ellos casi no se hablaban, cuando lo hacían **_N/A:_** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** no era incomodo ni nada por el estilo, al contrario era agradable, pero las conversaciones no duraban mucho y no sucedían cada vez que se veían y otro factor que influía era que no se veían mucho, ya que Bakura pasaba toda la mañana y noche en su habitación y después del medio día pasaba en el parque hasta que comenzaba a atardecer y abecés cenaba solo porque Ryou tenía trabajos que hacer y comía en su habitación para poder terminarlos, en este tema Ryou pensaba que Bakura tal vez era muy reservado y que por eso se la pasaba en su habitación la mayor parte del día y como él dijo tampoco era un animal que pudiera estar encerrado todo el día, pero también abecés pensaba que se encerraba en su habitación porque estaba deprimido por estar solo en términos de familia y porque no conocía prácticamente nada en esta época y por lo tanto creía que su vida no tenía ningún sentido y esto le preocupaba.

Su mirada estaba en el piso de la cocina "No lo sé, sigo siendo un ser de oscuridad y tu uno de luz, quizás sí, pero si tú no quieres puedo dejar de seguir…" "NO" levantó la cabeza ante la repentina y ansiosa interrupción.

"Quiero decir, no hace falta, por mí no hay problema, solo lo pregunté porque tenía esa duda" Estaba rojo como un tomate, sentía su cara arder en vergüenza por haberse escuchado tan ansioso y apresurado al responder.

"Bueno, está bien, tampoco hay problema para mí" se encogió de hombros y se levantó para irse, pero antes de salir de la cocina Ryou habló.

"Bakura, mañana tenía planeado ir de compras al supermercado ¿no quieres acompañarme? Podrás conocer más lugares de la ciudad y hará que no estés encerrado todo el día aquí, claro si quieres" preguntó cruzando sus manos hacia atrás esperando una respuesta.

"Mmm, sí ¿Por qué no?" y con esto se volteó para salir de la cocina "iré al parque, vuelvo al atardecer nos vemos" dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Ryou estaba feliz de que su yami aceptara salir con él, aunque fuera solo para ir comprar comida, Bakura le intrigaba mucho y quería conocerlo más, descubrir los misterios que se escondían detrás de esos ojos que cuando lo miraban sentía que le quemaban el alma con el fuego de un sentimiento que no sabía reconocer…o que solo trataba de ignorar el hecho de que si sabía cuál era ese sentimiento que no había querido comenzar a sentir y que estaba seguro de que jamás seria correspondido.

O eso era lo que creía.


	14. Chapter 14

_"_ _Bakura, mañana tenía planeado ir de compras al supermercado ¿no quieres acompañarme? Podrás conocer más lugares de la ciudad y hará que no estés encerrado todo el día aquí, claro si quieres" preguntó cruzando sus manos hacia atrás esperando una respuesta._

 _"_ _Mmm, sí ¿Por qué no?" y con esto se volteó para salir de la cocina "iré al parque, vuelvo al atardecer nos vemos" dijo antes de salir de la casa._

 _Ryou estaba feliz de que su yami aceptara salir con él, aunque fuera solo para ir comprar comida, Bakura le intrigaba mucho y quería conocerlo más, descubrir los misterios que se escondían detrás de esos ojos que cuando lo miraban sentía que le quemaban el alma con el fuego de un sentimiento que no sabía reconocer…o que solo trataba de ignorar el hecho de que si sabía cuál era ese sentimiento que no había querido comenzar a sentir y que estaba seguro de que jamás seria correspondido._

 _O eso era lo que creía._

"Bakura" Una suave voz penetró en sus oídos, pero quiso ignorarla.

"Bakura, despierta" Ahí estaba de nuevo, se le hacía conocida la voz, pero estaba tan dormido que no podía recordar quien era.

"Vamos Bakura despierta" y al fin logró recordar, era Ryou, pero ¿Qué era lo que quería?

"ngh, ¿Qué quieres?" Dijo con voz adormilada y sin abrir los ojos acomodando más su cara en la almohada pues como siempre, estaba durmiendo boca abajo y sintió que Ryou se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

"Ayer dijiste que me acompañarías a hacer las compras ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Ryou esperando que Bakura no se arrepintiera y le dijera que ya no quería ir con él.

"Sí, lo recuerdo" Dijo por fin abriendo los ojos, pero aun sin moverse.

"Si quieres ir debes levantarte ya" Dijo viendo a lo que, a su parecer, era una fascinante vista de Bakura descansando sin estar tenso como lucía normalmente, inconscientemente llevó una mano hasta la cara de su contraparte, dónde acomodó los rebeldes cabellos que caían en los ojos de su yami, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, rápidamente alejo su mano para llevarla a su regazo y se sonrojó un poco esperando que Bakura no se enojara.

Se había sorprendido de los actos de su luz, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que le había gustado el suave toque que recibió, le había gustado el sentimiento de cariño que había recibido, le había gustado sentir esa suave piel contra sus cabellos y piel y esto jamás lo admitiría "E-está bien, ya me voy a levantar" Se volvió en su espalda, se sentó y se estiro.

Al ver esto, Ryou se sonrojo más y volteo la mirada, Bakura un gran cuerpo como en el pasado debido a su ya pasada condición, pero estaba volviendo a recuperar el cuerpo con el cual regresó, sus músculos se notaban cuando se tensaban mucho y esta no era la excepción "Y-yo te esperare abajo, no tardes mucho" Se levanto aún sin volver la mirada y salió de la habitación.

Bakura se levantó, fue por su ropa y se fue a bañar. Salió después de 5 minutos, iba a cepillarse el cabello pero no encontró la crema para el cabello que Ryou le había dado la vez que quiso cepillarse el cabello por primera vez y lo termino enredando más, cuando Ryou lo vio le dijo que no podía cepillarse el cabello con mucha fuerza porque solo terminaría dañándolo y que debía usar una crema especial antes para que fuera más sencillo y terminó por cepillarle el cabello a Bakura, lo cual lo había hecho sonrojarse un poco pero Ryou jamás se dio cuenta y desde entonces usaba esa crema, pero supuso que a Ryou ya se le había gastado la suya y que tomó prestada la de él.

Fue al cuarto de Ryou buscarla pensando que este no estaría en la habitación porque la puerta estaba abierta, pero cuando entro lo primero que vio fueros los glúteos de Ryou ya que este estaba apoyado en su escritorio viendo por la ventana, sus cejas se levantaron de la impresión ante la vista, nunca había notado lo tan bien dotado que estaba su hikari por detrás, estaba como hipnotizado, tragó en seco y apretó la mandíbula, sus cejas ya no eran lo único que tenía levantado, Ryou se apoyó en el otro pie y Bakura inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado que Ryou se había inclinado y su quijada cayó un poco, sintió presión en la entre pierna y aún tan hipnotizado como estaba bajó lentamente la mirada para ver que era y entonces noto el bulto entre sus piernas, parpadeo y entonces su cerebro se volvió a conectar y dejó de pensar con la cabeza que no era, una ligera sombra rosa apareció en el puente de su nariz, nunca le había pasado eso con alguien por eso estaba avergonzado, pero se trató de convencer diciendo que se debía a que su cuerpo estaba en la adolescencia de nuevo y que era por eso que se había puesto así, se tapó aquello y tocó la puerta que estaba a su derecha.

Ryou se volvió y vio a Bakura ahí parado en la entrada con los ojos viendo quien sabe que cosa en el suelo y con la cara un poco colorada, pero Ryou no estaba muy seguro de esto último, así que se acercó y preguntó "¿Ya estás listo Bakura?"

Levantó la mirada y lo vio acercarse mientras lo veía con esas dos esmeraldas, se puso nervioso, sabía que no era buena idea mantener la mira con Ryou porque, de manera extraña se perdía en sus ojos como le había ocurrido ya antes "N-no, yo vine por…" Estaba luchando por no perderse. Ryou lo miró confundido al oírlo tartamudear e inclinó la cabeza y eso empeoró las cosas, porque su mente quedó en blanco "pooor…emm"

¿PORQUE SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO DE MANERA TAN ESTUPIDA? SOLO TENÍA QUE DECIRLE QUE VENÍA POR SU CREMA PARA EL CABELLO, eso es, al fin lo recordó, venía por la crema para el cabello.

"Venía a preguntarte si tenías mi crema para el cabello" Por fin había salido del hechizo que le provocaba ese chico.

"¿eh? Oh! Sí, yo la tengo, lo siento es que la mía se acabó y tomé prestada la tuya, pero olvidé devolverla" Al perecer Bakura no era el único hechizado.

"Amm, está bien, estaré listo en un momento" y se fue a su habitación nuevamente.

Después de otros 5 minutos los dos estaban saliendo de la casa rumbo al supermercado, no hablaron en todo el camino más el viaje no fue incomodo, Bakura veía los grandes edificios que nunca había visto, pues nunca había ido a esa parte de la ciudad, aunque por la poca información que recordaba de lo que sabía Zork, aún podía recordar algunas partes de la ciudad y otras cosas sobre este mundo moderno.

Cuando llegaron Ryou fue por un carrito para la compra mientras Bakura lo esperaba en la entrada y cuando volvió comenzaron con las compras.

"Veamos" Dijo Ryou con lista en mano "Necesitamos arroz, azúcar, pan y leche, el arroz, azúcar y pan están en el mismo pasillo ¿puedes ir a buscar la leche Bakura?" Volteo para ver al otro y este asintió con la cabeza y antes de irse Ryou le preguntó "¿Sabes cuál es la que usamos?"

Se lo pensó un poco y dijo "Es una de caja azul con una vaca al frente ¿no?" dijo levantando una ceja.

"Sí, es esa" Dijo sonriendo y con gracia por la descripción de Bakura, el mencionado se dio la vuelta y se fue en su búsqueda mientras Ryou iba por lo demás.

Cuando encontró a Ryou le entregó la leche "Muchas gracias Bakura, ¿ahora podrías ir por unos tomates?" Nuevamente Bakura se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar lo pedido y entonces Ryou notó que Bakura llevaba escondido en una de sus bolsas traseras una barra de chocolate, que en realidad no estaba tan escondido pues se podía ver un poco la envoltura, el ladrón había entrado en acción, pero Ryou no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, se fue tras él y de un rápido movimiento metió su mano en el bolsillo de Bakura y sacó el chocolate.

Por otro lado, Bakura, al sentir que alguien le tocaba esa parte del cuerpo inclinó sus caderas hacia delante para alejar sus glúteos del maldito que se había atrevido a tocarlo de esa manera, se volvió furioso, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo, se encontró con la mirada seria de Ryou quien lo veía con una ceja arqueada, tenía una mano cruzada en el pecho y la otra se apoyaba en esta y sostenía el chocolate que había robado a la altura de su cara, todo esto mientras se apoyaba en su pie derecho.

Bakura tragó en seco por segunda vez en el día estaba esperando ser regañado por el niño que lo había descubierto, pero este nunca cambió de expresión, solo se volvió y echo el chocolate en el carrito de compras y siguió con lo suyo, Bakura seguía ahí sin entender, pero recordó que tenía que ir a traer los tomates así que también se fue.

Ryou llevaba una sonrisa en el rosto, había sido divertido molestar a su oscuridad.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…Venía con un kilo de tomates en mano, se los dio a su hikari sin verlo a la cara, parecía que estaba avergonzado por haber sido descubierto en su "gran robo" y con esto de dirigieron a pagar en la caja, en ella Bakura tomó las bolsas mientras Ryou terminaba de pagar, tal vez este es un modo de disculpa había pensado el peliblanco más pequeño.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Bakura fue a dejar las bolsas en la cocina y disponía a irse a su cuarto cuando Ryou lo llamó "Bakura (se voltea) ten, olvidaste esto" y le entrega el chocolate que "había robado". Bakura mira el chocolate y luego levanta la mirada al otro peliblanco "La próxima vez que quiera algo, solo pídemelo, ya no tienes necesidad de robar, por eso ahora vives conmigo" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Bakura no respondió, solo se volteo y se fue.

Pasadas las horas después de eso, Ryou se fue a su cuarto donde se disponía a acostarse cuando vio algo en su mesita de noche, era el chocolate que Bakura quiso robar o al menos era la mitad del chocolate que estaba en el envoltorio, Bakura lo había partido por la mitad para dársela a él, definitivamente su yami era un mar de sorpresas.


	15. Chapter 15

_Cuando llegaron a la casa Bakura fue a dejar las bolsas en la cocina y disponía a irse a su cuarto cuando Ryou lo llamó "Bakura (se voltea) ten, olvidaste esto" y le entrega el chocolate que "había robado". Bakura mira el chocolate y luego levanta la mirada al otro peliblanco "La próxima vez que quiera algo, solo pídemelo, ya no tienes necesidad de robar, por eso ahora vives conmigo" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Bakura no respondió, solo se volteo y se fue._

 _Pasadas las horas después de eso, Ryou se fue a su cuarto donde se disponía a acostarse cuando vio algo en su mesita de noche, era el chocolate que Bakura quiso robar o al menos era la mitad del chocolate que estaba en el envoltorio, Bakura lo había partido por la mitad para dársela a él, definitivamente su yami era un mar de sorpresas._

Era domingo, el reloj marcaba 11:00 am y en un cuarto dos albinos luchaban por objetivos contrarios, el más pequeño quería que el más grande se levantara y el más grande no quería levantarse.

"Bakura ya levántate" dijo el peliblanco más joven jalando del brazo del otro.

"Ya te dije que no quiero, es muy temprano" Bakura estaba con su otra mano agarrando la cabecera de la cama para no ser sacado de ella y tenía la cara hundida en la almohada.

"Bakura, anoche te acostaste a las 9 y ya son las 11, has dormido 14 horas ¿Qué más quieres?" dijo aun jalando el brazo de Bakura.

"Que me dejes seguir durmiendo" Dijo jalando su brazo hacia él, haciendo que Ryou cayera de sentonaso al suelo más cerca de la cama, pero aun sin soltar del brazo del mayor.

"AY! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?" Dijo apretando más el agarre en el brazo de Bakura

"El burro hablando de orejas" Dijo soltando la cabecera de la cama.

"¿Así? Bueno, por lo menos no soy un terco altanero" Decía mientras cruzaba sus pies, sus brazos y levantaba una ceja.

"Pero al menos yo no soy apenas un niño" Metió su antes apresado brazo debajo de la almohada

"No soy un niño" Frunció un poco las cejas.

"Si lo eres" Esto lo estaba comenzando a divertir.

"Que no" "Que sí" "Que no!" "Que si!" "Que no lo soy!"

"Si lo eres, mira nada más como te pones" Habló Bakura con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Al ver esto, le revirtió la jugada "Pues prefiero ser un niño a ser una vieja momia de hace más de 3mil años" ahora era él quien sonreía de satisfacción.

Al escuchar esto se sentó de inmediato en la cama "¿A quién le dices vieja momia niño? No olvides que hablas con El Rey de los Ladrones"

"Huy que miedo, la momia de un viejo ladrón" sonriendo más ampliamente.

"Ahora veras" Salió de la cama disparado hacia Ryou y lo termino de tumbar en el suelo haciendo que se acostara y su ataque comenzó.

Que vergonzoso, el gran rey de los ladrones "jugando" a las cosquillas con un niño para que se retractara de lo que había dicho, cuando en el pasado los obligaba con su daga.

"!JAJAJAJAJAJAJA BASTA JAJAJAJAJA P-OR FAVOR BAKURA JAJAJA PARAAA JAJAJAJA¡" Ryou se revolcaba de la risa bajo Bakura.

"Jamás hasta que te retractes de lo que dijiste" siguió con su ataque de cosquillas, Ryou estaba absolutamente rojo y no paraba de reír y tratar de quitar las manos de Bakura de sus costados.

"ESTA BIEN JAJAJAJA N-NO ERES U JAJAJAJA UNA MOMIA VIEJA JAJAJA PARAAA JAJA" y con esto el oscuro dejó de "torturar" al menor.

"JA! Eh ganado, como siempre lo hago" Dijo poniendo sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Ryou e inflando el pecho en signo de orgullo.

"No es cierto, logré que salieras de la cama, ganaste la batalla, pero no la guerra" dijo sonriendo, a lo que el otro a oír esto desinfló su pecho y cerró sus ojos agachando su cabeza y sonriendo.

"Maldita sea lo había olvidado" Levantó la vista para ver al otro.

"Deberías sonreír más seguido ¿sabes? Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita Kura" Estaba ido, se perdió en la sonrisa y ojos carmesí del otro e inconsciente como estaba levantó una mano y la llevó a la mejilla del albino más grande y este estaba en la misma posición, se había vuelto a perder en esas grandes esmeraldas por lo que no se puso nervioso y avergonzado ante el cumplido, nuevo sobrenombre y caricia.

Se apoyo en la mano que lo acariciaba "Entonces deberías hacerme sonreír más seguido" un pequeño bulto se estaba formando en su entrepierna al verse dominante ante Ryou, pero esto hizo que reaccionara sobre algo "Espera, ¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"¿Eh?" también reacciono y quito la mano de la cara de su yami, ya estaba comenzando a sentir su cara arder de vergüenza "oh, lo siento yo…"

"Me gusta" una pequeña sombra rosada apareció en el puente de la nariz de Bakura al decir esto.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó sorprendido el oji esmeralda, "Kura" como ahora parecía que lo iba a llamar asintió en respuesta a la pregunta.

"Bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿para que fue que me levantaste?" Dijo mientras se sentaba en sus talones, dándole espacio a Ryou para que se sentara también.

"! Oh es cierto¡, te levanté porque hoy debes comenzar con tus ejercicios, el doctor ya me mandó tu rutina" Se le había olvidado a que vino con todo lo que pasó.

"¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?" Preguntó poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Para eso es que también estoy aquí, yo te voy a ayudar" Dijo cerrando los ojos y con una gran sonrisa e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, si el día seguía como hasta ahora, definitivamente este sería un día muy divertido.

"Bueno antes de empezar ¿Por qué no, ammm, te pones una camisa?" El mayor estaba sin camisa porque desde la primera noche se había dado cuenta de no podía dormir con una y Ryou hasta ahora lo notaba, se puso rojo nuevamente al recordar que Bakura estuvo encima suyo si camisa, estaba comenzando a dudar de lo que sentía, ya no era tan fácil engañarse de sus sentimientos y eso no le agradaba.

"Pero se supone que voy a sudar ¿no? Para que ensuciar una camisa cuando no la ocupo y además no pienso hacer ejercicio sin antes no haber comido" se cruzó de brazos y piernas.

Ryou rodó los ojos y se levantó "Bien vamos"

Unos minutos más tarde. **_N/A: No sé porque cuando lo escribía lo leí como en Bob Esponja xD y también me acorde de: 3 doritos después xD._**

Regresaron al cuarto de Bakura dónde aún sin camisa se cambió el pantalón de pijama a una pantaloneta ** _N/A:De las que son más largas, esta:_** . y Ryou le enseñó a calentar diciéndole la importancia de que lo hiciera antes de comenzar con los ejercicios para evitar problemas en los músculos, después le pidió a este que se acostara en el suelo donde había puesto una toalla, a lo cual el ex ladrón extrañado accedió.

"Empezaremos con abdominales, debes levantar tu torso impulsándote hacia adelante, flexiona un poco las piernas y pon tus manos a los lados de tu cabeza y comienza." Ryou se acomodó frente a Bakura agarrando sus pies para que estos no se levantaran.

Y empezó, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Estuvo así durante 2:30.

"Ha-Ha no pensé que Ha-Ha sería tan cansado y doloroso Ha-Ha" Dijo mientras jadeaba y ponía sus manos en su vientre.

"Es normal que te duela y te cansara tanto, es la primera vez en semanas que haces un esfuerzo así. Ahora sube alto los pies, pon las manos los costados y sube y baja los pies y cuando yo te diga lo haces simultáneamente, así durante otros dos minutos y medio" Dijo alistando el cronometro de su celular, mientras el otro bufaba y hacia lo pedido.

"Ya pasó el tiempo Ryou" Dijo con esfuerzo el sudado peliblanco.

"Kura, solo ha pasado un minuto, haz cambio" consultando el cronometro.

"Estoy seguro de que ya pasó el tiempo, mis pies y abdomen queman" Estaba apretando la mandíbula, no quería rendirse porque quería volver a tener el cuerpo que tuvo al regresar a la vida y no quería ser más un debilucho flacuchento, pero el dolor realmente lo estaba haciendo dudar de seguir.

"Vamos solo unos segundos más, no pares" alentaba al más grande. "Listo, puedes parar"

"Date la vuelta y apóyate en brazos y piernas, ambas partes estiradas y un pie lo llevas hacia a delante y lo devuelves a su posición original, después haces lo mismo con el otro y cuando te diga cambias y en vez de llevarlo solamente hacia delatante, también lo cruzas por debajo de tu abdomen" El albino menor se sentó en el suelo, pues estaba sentado sobre sus talones, nunca quitó la mirada del más grande.

El mencionado se acomodó y empezó a hacer los ejercicios nuevamente y el dolor no tardó en llegar de nueva cuenta.

El siguiente ejercicio consistía en otro tipo de abdominal, solo que, en vez de solo mover el torso, ahora también empujaba con las piernas juntas y rectas hacia delante, al siguiente a este, debía acostarse y levantar las piernas juntas lo más que pudiera sin despegar la espalda baja del suelo y al bajar las piernas no podía tocar el suelo y termino con otro tipo de abdominal donde de nuevo solo debía mover el torso, pero las piernas debían estar cruzadas en el aire. **_N/A: Si no entendieron alguno, véanlo de aquí_** watch?v=MuhFgBD4HJ8 **** ** _use todos los de ahí, menos el de dejar las piernas quietas en el aire._**

"Ha-Ha-Ha ¿y-ya terminamos? Ha-Ha-Ha" Jadeaba Bakura acostado en el suelo con los brazos estirado a los lados y los ojos cerrados.

"Sí, ya terminamos por hoy" Dijo levantándose "Iré a preparar el almuerzo, por mientras vete a bañar, lo necesitas y deja tu ropa en la lavadora cuando salgas, no pienso tocarla." Y salió de la habitación.

Un mes más tarde. **_N/A: Bob Esponja ya sal de mi cabeza xD._**

Ryou estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, cuando de repente dos fuertes brazos se enrollaron en su pecho y una voz conocida le asustaba.

"¡BUU!" Ryou brinco de inmediato al sentirse cerca de un cuerpo inesperadamente y también al escuchar una voz inesperadamente.

"¡AAAAH! ¡Kura! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! ¡Me vas a matar de un susto!" Exclamó Ryou, queriendo seguir reclamando a su oscuro por sus acciones, se volteó, solo para encontrarse con un pecho y abdomen cincelados, pero sin llevar a ser exagerado, el cual empujó con una mano la cual cruzó con la otro y frunciendo el ceño levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa y mirada divertida de Bakura.

"Porque es divertido verte temblar ante mi presencia y porque tan bien haces caras muy divertidas de susto jaja" Rio molestando a su luz.

"JA-JA que gracioso, ¿Por qué no dejas de molestar y te sientas a comer?" Dijo poniendo el plato de su yami en la mesa. "Y es mejor que te apures a comer, para que te alistes y vallamos de compras al supermercado"

"Ya voy, ya voy" Dijo sentándose y empezando a comer.

La habían pasado bien todo ese día y que bueno que era así, porque los exámenes de Ryou venían pronto y para disgusto de Bakura, Ryou dejaba de ponerle atención e incluso parecía que se olvidaba de él, pero cuando Ryou terminaba con los exámenes siempre le preparaba a Bakura una gran cena con todos los tipos de carne que su yami pudiera comer, con el pasar del tiempo se habían hecho muy amigos, aunque en secreto no solo querían ser amigo del otro.

FIN.

 ** _N/A: Por hoy, el lunes continuara xD._**


	16. Chapter 16

_La habían pasado bien todo ese día y que bueno que era así, porque los exámenes de Ryou venían pronto y para disgusto de Bakura, Ryou dejaba de ponerle atención e incluso parecía que se olvidaba de él, pero cuando Ryou terminaba con los exámenes siempre le preparaba a Bakura una gran cena con todos los tipos de carne que su yami pudiera comer, con el pasar del tiempo se habían hecho muy amigos, aunque en secreto no solo querían ser amigo del otro._

 _FIN._

 ** _N/A: Por hoy, el lunes continuara xD. Y ya volvimos prros xD._**

"¡Nhg! B-Bakuraaa" Suspiro y gimió una voz conocida "Más por fa Ha-Ha vooor, ¡más duro, más rápido Kura!" La voz gemía más fuerte y pedía por más.

"Ha-Ha tus deseos ¡Ha-aah! Son… ¡ordenes! ¡Oh, siii Ra!" Los gemidos y jadeos de una voz más profunda aparecieron.

Dos cuerpos se movían entre las sombras de una habitación, lo único que sobresalía eran las blancas pieles de los dos cuerpos juntó a sus alborotadas melenas también del color de la nieve, ojos esmeraldas y carmesí se veían el uno al otro sin que nada lo impidiera, ni siquiera los movimientos salvajes de los dos cuerpos.

El más grande estaba sobre el más pequeño y era quien dirigía los embistes con gran fuerza y velocidad, tenía sus manos apoyadas a los costados del otro, tenía los pies estirados y se apoyaba los pies para darle más fuerza a sus movimientos de cadera. . Mientras el más pequeño se aferraba al cuello y caderas con manos y pies, siguiendo el compás del otro y gimiendo a todo pulmón, pero jamás sin apartar la vista del otro, lo que lo hacía aún más erótico.

"¡Ryouuu por RA! Estas tan apretado ¡aaaaah!" Siguió con los movimientos de cadera hasta que toco un punto dulce del niño que estaba bajo de él.

"¡AAAAAH! SI KURA MÁS AAAAH AAAH HAZLO DE NUEVO AAAH SIII" Por fin dejó los ojos carmesí para cerrar los suyos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que le daba el otro al seguir golpeando su punto dulce de manera muy salvaje.

Bakura bajó la cabeza para besar con ferocidad y pasión a Ryou "Ha-Ha-Ha Tócate y mírame ¡aaah! No podré aguantar más hazlo ¡Ha-aaaah!" exigió el oscuro al sentir llegarse al clímax.

El menor lo hizo, bombeaba su erección al ritmo de los poderosos embistes con una mano mientras mantenía la otro en el cuello de Bakura, también sentía el clímax llegar pronto y levantó la mirada a quien se estaba entregando, sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen según su clímax también aumentaba.

"¡Kuuuuuraaaaa!" Su mano, junto a al pecho y abdomen de ambos se llenaron de ese espeso liquido blanquecino.

Bakura sintió al otro apretarse más y no lo soportó "¡Aaaaaaaaah Ryouuuu!" dando unos últimos empujes llenó el interior del niño con su semilla, que se terminó escurriendo entre las piernas de este, manchando las sabanas.

Salió de Ryou para acostarse a su lado tratando de regular su respiración cerrando los ojos y Ryou se volvió para poner una mano sobre el pecho del oscuro y se acercó a su oído y diciendo en voz baja: Esto aún no ha terminado. Otra mano se posó sobre el otro lado de su pecho y escuchó la misma voz del lado contrario al anterior y dijo "Esto apenas comienza, Kura" ¡¿que rayos?! ¡había dos personas en su cama!, pero al intentar abrir los ojos todo desapareció.

Pov Bakura

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me apoyé en mis brazos para alejarme de la cama **_N/A: Recordemos que Bakura duerme boca abajo_** , estaba respirando muy rápido y también estaba sudando. No puedo creerlo, tuve un sueño húmedo con mi hikari, ¡UN SUEÑO HUMEDO CON UN RYOU! Y no solo lo sabía porque aún lo recordaba por haberlo soñado hace unos momentos, sino porque también sentía algo pegajoso en mi ropa interior y porque aún tenía una erección, mi cara se estaba calentando, nunca me había pasado eso en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando fui adolescente por primera vez en mi vida pasada, sí, había tenido sueños húmedos, ¡pero eran distintos! En aquellos veía a otros hacerlo, nunca verme a mí con alguien más ¡y menos con Ryou! Pero… se había sentido tan real, como si en realidad estuviera allí y esa mirada que me dedicaba, no era del inocente niño que conocía, pero me había gustado verla y que se la dirigiera solo a mí, me sumergí tanto en ese pensamiento, sobre esa erótica y seductora mirada que había fantaseado que se me olvidó que mi ropa interior estaba mojada y me fui acostando lentamente inmerso en mis pensamientos, crucé sus manos bajo la almohada mirando hacia la pared para después cerrar los ojos, aún hipnotizado por mi imaginación, sin saber que esto me jugaría una mala pasada.

Pues volví a soñar con Ryou, pero esta vez no era yo quien estaba con él, era otro, ¡NO! ¡NO SOLO ERA UNO, ERAN 4 Y LO ESTABAN MANOSEANDO POR TODOS LADOS Y ÉL GEMIA POR ELLOS! ¡LO PEOR ERA QUE TENÍA ESA MIRADA CON ELLOS TAMBIÉN! ¡ESA MIRADA ERA MÍA! ¡SOLO MÍA, INLCUSO ÉL ME PERTENECÍA A MÍ!

Tenía dos arrodillados a sus costados y los masturbaba con cada mano, tenía a otro idiota entre sus piernas penetrándolo constantemente y el otro maldito imbécil estaba arrodillado en la cara de MÍ hikari con las manos apoyadas en la pared, mientras movía sus caderas contra la cara de mí luz .

Yo estaba a un lado de la cama, pero estaba algo lejos y podía ver la cara de Ryou perfectamente desde donde estaba, miraba a ese bastardo como me miraba a mí, se dio cuenta de mi presencia, volteo su mirada a mí sin dejar de trabajar en el otro hombre, su mirada cambió, ahora era de desprecio, como si me aborreciera, se volteó de nuevo para seguir viendo al otro y su mirada volvió a ser pervertida y seductora ¡se estaba burlando de mí! Y esto no me excitaba, me hacía enojar y mucho ¿pero porqué? A caso eran… ¿celos? No, no podían ser celos, yo no siento nada por Ryou… ¿verdad?

Vuelvo a centrarme en Ryou y la ira me vuelve a dominar, está bien creo que sí son celos, tal vez me estoy enamorando, pero eso no es posible, porque yo no conozco el amor, yo dejé de saber que era eso hace milenios cuando mataron a toda mi familia y cuando Zork me arrebató todas las emociones humanas que fueran a estorbar con "nuestro plan" él no quería que yo me distrajera con emociones o sentimientos como eran el amor y la necesidad de la reproducción por decirlo de alguna manera, nunca encontré el amor de nadie, nunca tuve la oportunidad siquiera de buscarlo, no tengo experiencia con esto ni nada de paciones carnales, por lo que en mi corazón se terminó de forma la barrera que impediría recibir daño de otros ¿Cómo era posible que este niño estuviera atravesando las barreras de mi corazón tan fácilmente? Creo que desde que volví a la vida nuevamente y lo volví a ver de nuevo por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue cuando empecé a tener sentimientos por él.

Pero… no creo que el sienta lo mismo, es decir, después de todo lo que le hice ¿Por qué habría de tener algún sentimiento de cariño hacia mí? Lo que necesito es salir de aquí ya no soporto que esos malditos lo estén tocando así ¡solo yo puedo! ¡nadie más que YO ¡

Trato de dirigirme a todos esos hombres para quitárselos de encima a Ryou "¡SUELTENLÓ" y antes de llegar, de nuevo me levanto de repente respirando con rapidez y sudando otra vez, fijé mi mirada en la almohada bajo de mí pensando en lo que había pasado, seguía molesto por lo que vi, mi ceño estaba fruncido y mi mandíbula apretada con fuerza, después de unos momentos mi respiración se iba regulando y mi enojo también iba pasando, pero mi ceño seguía fruncido, voltee la mirada para encontrarme con un par de ojos esmeralda de expresión preocupada viéndome, Oh no.

El hombre de mis húmedas fantasías estaba allí, a un lado de mi cama arrodillado. Me asuste y no sé porque, así que rápidamente me arrastré hasta topar con pared y tape rápidamente mí cuerpo hasta las caderas, la expresión de Ryou ahora estaba más confundida.

"Cálmate Kura, soy yo" Dijo sentándose en mi cama apoyando una mano en ella y acercando la otra a mi cara, yo la voltee para evitar el contacto y apreté las sabanas en mis manos, aún sin saber porque, pero cuando su mano hizo contacto con mi mejilla, inhale sonoramente por mi boca mientras cerraba los ojos al contacto dejando mi boca entre abierta para seguir respirando por ahí.

Su mano era increíblemente suave y tibia, me destensé y me apoyé un poco en su mano, era tranquilizador, su luz me tranquilizaba y eso era extraño.

"Eso es cálmate, dime lo que paso ¿tuviste una pesadilla?" Su calmada voz retumbó en mis oídos, pero respondí, no podía decirle lo que paso, así que le mentí.

"Sí, fue una pesadilla" Bueno realmente no era una mentira, el segundo sueño fue una total pesadilla para mí.

"¿Quieres decirme lo que soñaste?" Si lo hiciera me odiarías seguramente.

"Prefiero no hacerlo, no quiero recordar" Tampoco era mentira, no quería volver a recordar el verlo siendo tocado por esos malditos, aunque sé que no existen, me enoja que sí pueda pasar.

"Está bien, entiendo ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? Aún es algo temprano, son las 7 apenas" Aún no soltaba mi mejilla, abrí los ojos para verlo y responderle.

"No, la verdad quiero ir a bañarme, estoy muy sudado" Era por eso, pero también es porque siento como si me hubiese orinado encima, pero sé que no es eso.

"Está bien, entonces preparare el desayuno" Me sonrió y arrastro su mano por el resto de mi mejilla hasta que desapareció de ella, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Había un problema, mi ropa interior estaba sucia y no podía dejar que Ryou la viera cuando fuera lavarla, por lo tanto, me toca a mí lavarla ¿y cuál es el problema? Bueno el problema es que no sé cómo usar esa maldita máquina, nunca eh visto a Ryou usarla y tampoco tengo recuerdos suyos de cómo usarla. Supongo que tendré que ingeniármelas, me fui a bañar y cuando salí y me puse la ropa, agarré la que estaba sucia y bajé rápido para que Ryou no me viera y fui al sótano donde estaba la lavadora **_N/A: Como en los Simpson xD_** vi una perilla que decía lavado rápido, supuse que era esa y que debía girarla, levanté la tapa y metí la ropa, la volví a cerrar y giré la perilla.

Esperé hasta que terminó, no era posible, no se había limpiado por completo, entonces ¿cómo y para que servía esta cosa? Noté una pequeña bolsa a mi derecha, la agarre y leí la etiqueta.

Claro, con razón no se había limpiado, tenía que haber echado un poco de esta cosa antes, así que lo eché y la encendí de nuevo el aparato. Nuevamente cuando se detuvo, saqué la ropa para ver que esta vez sí se había limpiado ¡GRACIAS A RA! No sé que haría si no hubiera funcionado.

Salí del sótano y fui a la cocina, Ryou estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, me senté y lo vi moverse de un lugar a otro en la cocina, hasta que fue a sacar los platos y se estiró para alcanzarlos poniéndose de puntillas, su trasero resaltaba y no podía evitar mirarlo, me quedé embelesado, hasta que los alcanzó y se dio la vuelta, por lo que aparté la mirada para que no sé diera cuenta, estuve pensando sobre la aceptación de mis sentimientos, soy un idiota por no haberlo hecho antes, es decir todos los pensamientos que salían de repente sobre él y lo observador que me había vuelto con él eran indicadores de la existencia de estos sentimientos, había comenzado a notar que sus ojos brillaban más cuando reía y si sus ojos ya eran hermosos por si solos, cuando ocurría esto era algo digno de ver, también notó que el cabello de Ryou era más suaves y sedoso que el suyo, así como que era más blanco y lo hermoso contraste que hacían sus sonrojos con su piel, cuando era un espíritu nunca había notado esto.

Comimos el desayuno y al medio día el almuerzo, eran 2:03pm, Ryou estaba en el sofá o eso creo, la última vez que bajé estaba allí hablando por texto con sus amigos supongo, decidieron no salir, porque el cielo estaba muy oscuro, era obvio que llovería, así que decidieron no salir a ninguna parte.

Yo estaba en mi habitación sentado en el escritorio que había allí viendo por la ventana, estaba esperando a que lloviera, me encanta la lluvia, en Egipto no se veía con tanta facilidad y cuando era niño juagaba con mis amigos de la aldea con ella, siempre terminábamos enfermándonos todos, pero al final valía la pena.

Y hoy no iba a perder la oportunidad de sentirla de nuevo, sonaban truenos por todas partes, los pájaros cantaban para que la lluvia llegara y el olor a húmedo se hacía notar más.

Hasta que al fin llegó, pequeñas gotas cayeron en la ventana y otras sonaban en el techo de la casa y mi cuerpo picaba en ansias por tocarla y no esperé más, me levanté de la silla del escritorio y abrí la puerta de la habitación para después bajar con calma las escaleras, aunque por dentro querías correr hacia a fuera, como esperé, Ryou seguía allí en el sofá con su celular.

Fui hacia la cocina, dónde abrí las puertas de cristal que me llevarían hacia el patio trasero, para cuando llegué la lluvia ya había incrementado su cantidad y velocidad. Eso era excelente, con más rapidez me empaparía.

Salí y la sentí, fue mejor que como lo recordaba que era, de nuevo me hacía sentir libre, me hacía sentir paz, calma e incluso algo de felicidad. De nuevo me hacía olvidarlo todo, me sentía como un niño de nuevo y eso era grandioso.

Elevé mi cara al cielo, terminando de llenar mi rostro con el líquido de la vida, Caminé hacia el único árbol en el patio, no era pequeño, pero tampoco era gigante como algunos que yacían en el parque, me senté bajo el árbol, disfrutando de la lluvia aún con la cabeza algo elevada al cielo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero estaba comenzando a quedar dormido hasta que escuché una suave voz que clamaba mi nombre.

"¡Bakura! ¡¿que estás haciendo ahí fuera?! ¡te vas a enfermar si te quedas ahí, ven tienes que entrar!" La preocupada voz de Ryou sonó por todo el patio y seguramente más haya.

"Me gusta la lluvia, no quiero ni voy a entrar" Tengo un plan y espero que funcione.

"¡¿Cómo que no vas a entrar?! No te puedes quedar afuera con toda esta lluvia" Espero que funcione.

"Entonces ven por mi" Le dije abriendo los ojos para mirarlo, frunció un poco el ceño y apretó el agarre que tenía en el marco de las puertas de cristal, pensé que no había funcionado, pero después vi cómo se movió hacia delante, comenzando a caminar hacia mí, comenzó a empaparse en cuestión de segundos, se veía taaaaan sexy, sabría que se vería bien, pero jamás a un nivel así.

Su cabello se había alargado y alisado más, su ropa se pegaba a él y las gotas recorrían su cuerpo, el cabello de su frente le tapó algo de visión, por lo que lo acomodó con su mano, lo que lo hizo aún más sexy y me terminó de embobar.

Se arrodilló frente a mí y jaló de mi brazo "Vamos, hay que entrar, no podemos quedarnos aquí" Pero yo no iba a dejar pasar este momento.

Me solté de su agarre para ser yo esta vez quien le agarrara los brazos y lo jalara contra mi pecho para después abrazarlo con la suficiente fuerza como para que no escapara, pero que tampoco le lastimara.

Me miró y dijo "¡¿Kura que haces?! ¡no nos podemos quedar aquí! ¡¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo!? ¡Te vas…no, nos vamos a enfermar si nos quedamos bajo la lluvia!" Lo miré a los ojos ya sin importarme si me perdía en ellos.

"¿Por qué no te relajas, dejas de preocuparte tanto y lo disfrutas?" Forcejeo un poco, pero después se detuvo para quedárseme mirando.

Los dos estábamos allí de rodillas siendo mojados por la maravillosa lluvia, poco a poco fui aflojando el agarre, quería que estuviera ahí conmigo, pero tampoco quería obligarlo. Me sorprendió que en vez de levantarse e irse o intentara nuevamente llevarme a dentro, solo se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a mí y levantó la cabeza con ojos curiosos al frondoso árbol encima nuestra.

Me volví a sentar, pero esta vez con las piernas abiertas para que Ryou quedara dentro de ellas, cerré los ojos disfrutando de las dos cosas que me hacían sentir paz. Todo estaba en calma, hasta que sentí un peso en mi pecho, mi corazón se aceleró como nunca, Ryou había recostado su espalda en mi pecho y acomodado su cabeza en mi hombro para poder seguir viendo hacia el cielo, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si poner mis manos en su cintura para decirle que estaba bien que estuviera así o si no moverme en lo absoluto para que no pensara mal.

Opte por la primera opción esperando no equivocarme y arruinarlo todo, para mi sorpresa era la opción indicada, pues se acomodó aún más contra mi cuerpo, sentía ms mejillas arder, por lo que estaba viendo hacia el lado contrario de Ryou. Esto me confundía mucho, pues no sabía si Ryou lo hacía por un cariño amistoso o por algo más y creo que es más por la primera opción ¿Cómo alguien como él se fijaría en un salvaje como yo? Él es educado, respetuoso, amable, sincero, puro y así podría seguir con su descripción, pero ¿yo? Yo soy un idiota, un irrespetuoso, soy el maldito que quiso matar a sus amigos y lo hirió de muchas maneras, yo soy un incivilizado animal, un salvaje imbécil que solo conoce la venganza y el dolor ¿Qué vería en mí?

Pasamos creo que como una hora bajo la lluvia hasta que Ryou me ofreció de nueva cuenta entrar a la casa porque ya se hacía tarde y se estaba comenzando a hacer frío, por lo que esta vez si acepte.

Fuimos a dentro directamente al baño a por unas toallas para secarnos un poco, Ryou me dijo que me fuera a bañar con agua tibia para que no me resfriara, mientras él hacía lo mismo en el baño que estaba en su habitación.

Más tarde cenamos, aún no paraba de llover, pero lo hizo por ahí de las 9:30 pm, hora a la que fuimos a dormir, pues estábamos algo cansados ya y Ryou tenía colegio mañana y sí, para mi desgracia, cada uno en su propia habitación.

Pov Ryou

Desperté por un ruido en la cocina creo, no sé que hora era, no abrí los ojos en ningún momento, pues si lo hacía, sabía que no podría volver a dormir tan fácil y no podía darme ese lujo, pues mañana tenía colegio, además de seguro solo era el crujir de la madera o del metal de las ventanas hacia el frío, pues sé que durante el frío de la noche algunos materiales de la casa se encoger, por lo que crujen un poco y durante la mañana se estiran y también crujen por esto.

Traté de volver a dormir, pero otro sonido algo más fuerte se escuchó de nuevo y no sonaba como el crujir de los materiales por el frío, sonaba como si fuera provocado por…una persona y no creo que sea Bakura, esto no es bueno. Cuando me disponía a abrir los ojos y tratar de llamar a Bakura, unas manos grandes taparon mi boca y apresaron mis manos.

Abrí los ojos, pero solo veía negro y las manos de mi "agresor" traté de gritar, pero lógicamente no salía nada, estaba realmente asustado ¿Qué tal si me trataban de hacer algo? Como golpearme hasta matarme o aún peor… ¿que tal si era un maniático sexual que quería con cualquier cosa que tuviera pulso? ¡NO! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

Me solté como puede de mi "agresor" y le solté un puñetazo en la cara, no sé cómo le di en toda esta oscuridad, pero no puedo dejar que me abusen sexualmente y menos en mi propia casa, ya tengo suficiente con los matones que me molestan algunas veces en el colegio.

Pero esto solo empeoro las cosas, pues debió haberse enojado, ya que ahora me tiró a la cama y me agarró las manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza y tapó mi boca de nuevo y aunque gritara, nadie me escucharía, pues la habitación de sus padres en la que dormía él ahora estaba insonorizada de manera en que solo escuche lo que ocurre afuera de la habitación y no lo de adentro, se había puesto más rojo que un tomate cuando había descubierto esto, pero ahora realmente había cometido un grave error.


	17. Chapter 17

_Abrí los ojos, pero solo veía negro y las manos de mi "agresor" traté de gritar, pero lógicamente no salía nada, estaba realmente asustado ¿Qué tal si me trataban de hacer algo? Como golpearme hasta matarme o aún peor… ¿que tal si era un maniático sexual que quería con cualquier cosa que tuviera pulso? ¡NO! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!_

 _Me solté como puede de mi "agresor" y le solté un puñetazo en la cara, no sé cómo le di en toda esta oscuridad, pero no puedo dejar que me abusen sexualmente y menos en mi propia casa, ya tengo suficiente con los matones que me molestan algunas veces en el colegio._

 _Pero esto solo empeoro las cosas, pues debió haberse enojado, ya que ahora me tiró a la cama y me agarró las manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza y tapó mi boca de nuevo y aunque gritara, nadie me escucharía, pues la habitación de sus padres en la que dormía él ahora estaba insonorizada de manera en que solo escuche lo que ocurre afuera de la habitación y no lo de adentro, se había puesto más rojo que un tomate cuando había descubierto esto, pero ahora realmente había cometido un grave error._

Mi "agresor" estaba encima de mi para evitar que me moviera, sabía que no funcionaría de nada, pero aun así seguí forcejeando, sentía las lágrimas formarse por la angustia y miedo ¿Le estarán haciendo algo Bakura también?

Centré mi mirada en tratar de ver a mi agresor en la penumbra, mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y fue cuando lo noté.

Unos ojos rojos como la sangre me veían enojados, cabellos blancos caían sobre sus hombros, era Bakura, él era mi "agresor" ¿pero porque estaba haciendo esto?

"¡Ryou cálmate, soy yo!" Habló con enojo en su voz, pero no habló muy alto, apenas para que yo lo escuchara "Te voy a soltar y te vas a calmar ¿de acuerdo? Asentí con la cabeza, me soltó y se bajó de mí, estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía, pero otro ruido en la cocina se escuchó y Bakura de inmediato se tensó y volteo su mirada a la puerta, después de un momento de tener la mirada fija en la puerta se volvió a mí.

"Alguien más está en la casa, necesito que te quedes aquí mientras que yo bajo, si no vuelvo en dos minutos toma tu teléfono y sal por la ventana y ve directamente donde Yugi, su casa es la más cercana y llama a la policía cuando estés allí, por ningún motivo bajes las escaleras ni me esperes.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando le agarré del brazo y lo jalé de nuevo a la cama "¡No Kura! ¡no puedes bajar, es muy peligroso, mejor hay que llamar a la policía! ¿Qué tan si está armado y te lastima?" Su enojo había desaparecido en su mirada, ahora solo estaba la determinación junto con su altanera sonrisa.

"Te recuerdo que también fui un ladrón y no uno cualquiera, nada me va a pasar, quédate tranquilo" se puso serio de pronto y dijo "Prométeme que harás todo lo que te dije"

"Pero…" se suponía que no le pasaría nada "¡Prométemelo! No sé si pueda cumplirlo "Está bien, lo prometo, pero tu promete que no te pasará nada" y sonrió "lo prometo" y se fue.

No escuché nada durante un minuto, pero después lo escuché comenzar a pelar, Bakura lo provocaba diciéndole que, si era tan valiente de venir a robar aquí, que ahora fuera igual de valiente para enfrentarse a él.

Escuché varias cosas romperse y a ellos chocando en las paredes, hasta que se dejó de escuchar todo de un momento a otro, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba imaginando, pasaron los dos minutos y todo seguía en silencio, no era posible, estaba seguro de que no podía haber perdido, no Bakura, no así.

Me levanté en el mayor silencio que pude, caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí, había un reflejo de luz que se asomaba por las escaleras, caminé por todo el pasillo con todo el cuidado del mundo, me asomé por las escaleras para confirmar que la luz venía de la cocina, seguramente durante el forcejeo habían prendido la luz sin querer, bajé las escaleras y me asomé a la cocina, todo era un desastre, habían muchas cosas rotas y otras en el suelo, la puerta que daba al patio trasero estaba abierta y se veía forcejeada, por ahí debió haber entrado el ladrón, hablando de ladrones ¿Dónde estaban ambos?

Fin del Pov

Volteo su mirada a la derecha y ahí estaba el suyo, quien se estaba apoyando en la mesa de la cocina recuperando el aire. Abrió sus ojos de felicidad y corrió hacía el mayor y este al notar que alguien se acercaba, levantó la mirada y abrió también los ojos para después solo recibir el impacto, apenas reacciono a tiempo para poder sostener a su hikari por la cadera con sus brazos y mantenerse de pie, pues este se le había lanzado en brazos enganchándose a su cuello con sus brazos y a su cadera con sus pies.

"¡Kura gracias a Dios estas bien! Pensé lo peor cuando dejé de escuchar ruidos y nunca subiste, perdón por no cumplir lo que prometí, ¡pero no podía dejarte aquí sabiendo que podías estar herido y yo podía ayudarte"

Bakura estaba desconcertado, Ryou estaba realmente preocupado por él, incluso se arriesgó a bajar por miedo a que le hubiera pasado algo, aferró más a él y le dijo "Estoy bien hikari, no me hizo nada, tranquilo" con esto Ryou levantó la mirada para verlo con preocupación a los ojos y agarró su cara para verificar que realmente no tuviera nada y notó que tenía el labio hinchado.

"¿Cómo que no te hizo nada? ¿y esto que? Tienes el labio todo hinchado" frunció el ceño al verse "engañado"

"¡Oye! Eso no me hizo él, ¡me lo hiciste TU!" ahora era el quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

Ryou puso cara de confusión por un momento hasta que por fin recordó, él lo había golpeado antes en la habitación "O-oh! B-bueno ¡eso fue tu culpa! ¡no debiste asustarme así!" volvió a fruncir el ceño para verse seguro de que tenía razón.

"¿Mi culpa? Tú te pusiste loco antes de que te dijera lo que estaba pasando, además, si te lo hubiera dicho sin taparte la boca, de seguro hubieras elevado la voz lo suficiente como para que se hubiera dado cuenta de estábamos despiertos y de seguro habría subido, así que es tu culpa" Se volvió para sentar a Ryou en la mesa, poniendo sus manos en la mesa a los lados de la cadera de Ryou y tampoco se movió de entre las piernas del más pequeño y aparte el oji esmeralda tampoco había soltado el cuello del otro, solo sus piernas para abrirlas más al mayor, por lo que este se acercó más, todo esto de manera inconsciente.

"Eso no es cierto, porque todas las habitaciones de la casa están insonorizadas, nosotros lo hubiéramos escuchado a él, pero él a nosotros no DAH" dijo esto último sacando la lengua al decirlo para molestar al otro.

"Bueno, pues yo no lo sabía DAH" le dijo remedándolo.

"No me remedes" le dijo haciendo un puchero

"Nimirimidis" siguió remedándolo.

Estaba a punto de seguir reclamándole, cuando notó la cortada que cruzaba en diagonal el six pack de su yami **_N/A: Recuerden que Bakura duerme sin camisa_** y jadeo en preocupación "¡Bakura! ¡estas sangrando! Me dijiste que no te había pasado nada ¡y mira, estas cortado!"

"Bueno eso también lo creía hasta ahora, pero no es muy profunda porque no duele mucho" Veía la herida y notó lo cerca que estaban su entrepierna con la de Ryou, sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse un poco y se alejó unos centímetros.

"Siéntate y espérame aquí, voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, no te muevas" Bakura se hizo para atrás para que Ryou tuviera campo para bajarse de la mesa y subió las escaleras prácticamente corriendo, algo exagerado según el peliblanco que estaba en la cocina, se sentó y esperó como le fue indicado.

En segundo Ryou estaba de vuelta en la cocina, se había arrodillado frente a Bakura y entre las piernas de este para poder curar la herida, Bakura estaba tratando de controlar una nueva erección que amenazaba con aparecer al sentir las suaves manos de su luz tan cerca se entrepierna y tragaba en seco y en el puente de su nariz había una ligera sombra rosa.

Por otro lado, Ryou estaba como un tomate, no solo por estar tocando a su Yami tan cerca de sus genitales, sino porque se había tenido que acercar más a ellos, pues la cortada llegaba hasta la V de Bakura y había tenido que bajar un poco el pantalón negro de dormir de Bakura junto a sus boxers gris con negro **_N/A: No hace falta la imagen, pero no importa xD_** wp-content/uploads/2017/06/Art-72-B%C3%B3xer-AlgLycra-con-El%C3%A1stico-Personalizado.-T-S-M-L-XL-XXL-C-Negro-Gris-Melange-Francia-y-Rojo..jpg pero por suerte y a la vez no, la cortada no bajo más allá como para ver algo que no debía, cuando termino ahí subió a la cara para atender el labio.

"Listo, para mañana debería de estar desinflamado y tenías razón, la cortada no era tan profunda, pero de seguro si dejara cicatriz por el tipo de corte" Guardó todo lo que había necesitado y desechado lo que ya no se podía usar, miró toda la cocina y suspiro.

"Ve a dormir yo limpiaré esto" Dijo Bakura a sus espaldas poniendo una mano en su hombro. "No, no hace falta, lo limpiaremos mañana" volteo el rostro para poder ver a Bakura y le sonrió, caminó a la puerta de la cocina y la cerró, por suerte el ladrón no había roto el llavín de la puerta y aún cerraba, el ladrón había escapado por ahí.

"Vamos, hay que tratar de volver a dormir" volvió a hablar el mayor "mañana tienes clases ¿recuerdas?" dijo estirando una mano para que el otro la tomara y así fue, el menor la tomo para caminar al lado del otro peliblanco.

Llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación del hikari y Bakura se despidió "Buenas noches Ryou y duerme tranquilo, no pasara nada, como ladrón te digo que al ser descubierto y el haber podido escapar, no se ataca la misma casa la misma noche" Ryou levantó una ceja al oír esto "¿Así es como se supone que tranquilizas a las personas?" El mayor rio un poco ante esto "Supongo, es la primera vez que tranquilizo a alguien"

El oji esmeralda sonrió y volvió los ojos "¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?"

"¿Q-que?" Se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su luz le proponía.

"Quiero decir, no quiero dormir solo esta noche, puede que sea cierto lo que dice, pero ¿Qué tal si se confía y vuelve? No quiero volver a estar solo si eso pasa" Su mirada había cambiado una muy insegura.

"Ammm, e-está bien, pero te aviso de una vez que yo no duermo con camisa, me incomoda" le avisó esperando que esto no incomodara al menor y se arrepintiera de su propuesta.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco al pensar que tendría un hombre de cuerpo cincelado y semi desnudo en su cama durmiendo junto a él "E-está bien, no hay problema"

Se volvió y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron, Ryou se sentó del lado derecho de la cama y lógicamente Bakura del lado izquierdo, se acomodaron, el mayor se giró para quedar boca abajo para dormir en su siempre usada posición para descansar, Ryou lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó extrañado.

"¿No te incomoda dormir así?" Dijo girándose para quedar de perfil hacía el otro.

"Toda mi vida eh dormido así, las primeras veces es incómodo, pero con el tiempo te vas acostumbrando, además cuando hace frío no se siente tanto" le dijo mirándolo.

"Ya veo, bueno, buenas noches Kura" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

"Buenas noches yadonushi" también cerrando los ojos, mientras pedía a todos los dioses que esta noche no tuviera sueños húmedos con su hikari estando los dos en la misma cama.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Ryou despertó y estiró el brazo para apagar la alarma sin abrir aún los ojos, hizo el intento de levantarse, pero algo no lo dejó, abrió los ojos para ver que ocurría y se topó con un fuerte brazo que estaba enrollado en su cintura fuertemente, se volteó para ver a dueño del miembro que le impedía moverse y lo encontró profundamente dormido. Su rostro estaba relajado, parecía que el único momento en el que estaba en completa paz, era cuando dormía, normalmente ya no se ponía tan a la defensiva y no desconfiaba tanto de él como al principio, pero aun así parecía que estaba alerta de todo, cada sonido, por pequeño e insignificante que fuera, cuando lo escuchaba, su mirada buscaba el origen del sonido y cuando no lo podía encontrar se tensaba más, hacía como si no le estuviera prestando más la atención, pero en realidad si lo hacía, pues cada cierto tiempo volteaba su mirada de donde había salido el sonido solo para asegurarse que no había nada allí.

Pov Ryou

Siempre me preocupó que tuviera un trauma por lo que le pasó cuando era niño, o tal vez por otra cosa, yo no conozco el pasado de mi yami, solo lo que ocurrió con su aldea y de hecho tengo que hablar con él sobre ello, lo supe cuando le pregunté a Yugi si sabía porque mi alter-ego odiaba tanto al suyo, pues después de todo lo que había pasado necesitaba respuestas y me contó lo que le pasó a Bakura de niño.

Volviendo a la actualidad, veía a mi yami dormir mientras me mantenía en su "abrazo" tenía que levantarme para ir al colegio y trate de mover su brazo para sacarlo de mí cintura "Mmgh" Se quejó por el movimiento y en vez de liberarme me jaló hacía él, tuve que poner mis manos en su pecho para evitar llevarme un golpe contra él, podía sentir su corazón en mi mano derecha, su palpitar era fuerte, mi mano brincaba un poco al ritmo de su corazón, al jalarme, pasó su mano de mi cintura a mi espalda y enterró su nariz en mi cabello, sentía mis mejillas arder.

Empujé suave y lentamente mis manos en su pecho para tratar de zafarme, pero seguía sin funcionar.

"¿Porque tienes tanta prisa?, quédate cinco minutos más" Una voz adormilada y sofocada por estar enterrada en mi cabello se escuchó en la habitación.

Estaba despierto, espera ¿todo este tiempo estuvo despierto?

"Si me quedo más tiempo no podré hacerte el desayuno" No era mentira y tampoco era que quisiera alejarme de esto, me gustaba estar así con él, era una oportunidad única y no se repetiría.

"Valdrá la pena" La mano que yacía en mi espalda se amplió, se sentía más grande y fuerte, me presionó más hacía él. Mis mejillas ardían como nunca, me estaba excitando y una erección quería aparecer para hacerme pasar más vergüenza.

"Está bien, pero después no te quejes con que tuviste mucha hambre toda la mañana" apoyé mi frente en su pecho y aflojé la presión que tenía puesta ahí con mis manos.

Entraba a las 8:00 am y me levantaba a las 6:00am para poder dejar todo listo, pero con lo que había pasado anoche, cambié la alarma para las 7:00 am para no tener mucho sueño en clase, no creó que pueda preparar los dos desayunos si me quedo dormido más tiempo, así que voy a esperar a que Kura se quede dormido de nuevo para levantarme, si es que esta vez si me deja.

Después de unos minutos, traté de zafarse de su agarre y como ya estaba profundo en su sueño, no había tanta presión y fuerza en el agarre, por lo que me solté fácilmente.

Salí de la cama haciendo el menor movimiento posible, no podía permitir que me apresara de nuevo, no llegaría a clase si eso sucedía.

Estaba ordenando mi mochila en mi habitación para irme al colegio hasta que escuché a Bakura moverse, voltee la mirada y lo vi estirando la mano como buscando algo con los ojos cerrados, me buscaba a mí, lo vi fruncir el ceño al no encontrar nada y levantarse de golpe abriendo los ojos para buscar por toda la cama con la mirada, arquee la ceja extrañado ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Cuando notó que yo estaba en la esquina de la habitación junto a la estantería de mis libros me preguntó "¿Ya te vas?" Su voz era somnolienta y se notaba que aún tenía sueño, pues sus parpados estaban algo caídos por el cansancio.

"Sí, ya debo irme o se me hará tarde" Me puse mi mochila y me acerqué a la me cama, él se acomodó para quedar boca arriba para poder verme, me senté en el borde de la cama y acerqué mi mano a su cara para acomodar los rebeldes cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos.

"Creí que hoy era sábado y que dormiríamos hasta tarde" Me dijo mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban al ver la pose sexy en la que estaba, pues las sabanas no cubrían su desnudo torso y al estar en esa posición los músculos de todo su torso se hacían notar más.

"No, hoy es viernes lamentablemente y debo ir a la escuela, nos vemos más tarde" Y me atreví… le di un beso en la mejilla como despedida y lo vi a los ojos cuando me alejé un poco de su cara, el cansancio se había ido de su mirada repentinamente y su boca estaba entre abierta y si no era mi imaginación, tenía un pequeño rubor en su cara.

"N-nos vemos" Le escuché decir mientras salía de la habitación.

Después del colegio volví a casa Bakura estaba limpiando la cocina, prácticamente había terminado, pero aun así le ayudé a terminar con lo que le faltaba, ese ladrón realmente había hecho un desastre aquí.

Cuando llegó la noche me senté a ver las noticias y escuché que habría una tormenta durante algunos días, eso explicaba porque hacía tanto frío, incluso Bakura estaba usando su jacket negra **_N/A: Aquí se le llama jacket a esto_** No estaba usando camisa por debajo y no tenía el zipper subido, así que supongo que no tenía tanto frío. Hoy quiero intentar algo, no sé si funcionará, pero al menos lo quiero intentar, oí a Bakura lavarse los dientes, por lo que seguramente ya se ira a dormir, era hora de hacer mi jugada.

Apagué la televisión y subí las escaleras, Bakura iba saliendo del baño y se dirigía hacía su habitación "¿Kura?" le llamé inseguro.

"¿Sí?" Dijo parando de caminar y volteándose.

"Tu…ammm…b-bueno yo… quería saber si tu… bueno solo si quieres…tu y yo…ammm…" Tenía cara de confusión total, claramente no estaba entendiendo nada, agarré aire y lo dije rápidamente "¿Quieresdormirconmigo?" ¿Habrá entendido lo que dije? Parece que sí, ya no se ve confundido.

"¿Por qué?" me preguntó curioso

"Ammm, b-bueno, aún me siento algo inseguro y… hace mucho frío como para dormir solos ¿no crees?" No me va a creer, no me va a creer, no me va a creer…

"Mmm, de acuerdo" ¿Me creyó? Que bueno.

Entramos a la habitación y nos dirigimos a la cama, de nuevo el en la izquierda y yo en la derecha, me senté en el borde de la cama para acomodar la almohada un poco, giré la cabeza para ver a Bakura y… ¡OH-POR-DIOS! Se estaba quitando la jacket, bajaba el zipper de manera lenta y sexy dejando ver poco a poco su esculpido cuerpo y se la termino de quitar, una erección se levantaba en mi ¡Oh no! ¡no ahora por favor!

Entré rápidamente bajo las sabanas y me giré de perfil hacía la derecha para dejar de verlo e intentar dormir, sentí que también se acomodaba para dormir, seguramente en la misma posición que siempre.

"Buenas noches Ryou" le escuché decir antes de también oírle un bostezo.

"Buenas noches Kura" cerré los ojos para tratar de dormir y olvidar lo que vi.

Desperté a la 1:15 de la madrugada, seguía del lado en el que me acomodé para dormir, sentía a Bakura moverse mucho y respiraba tan rápido que le podía escuchar ¿Qué le ocurría?

Me volví para ver que pasaba, mi yami estaba boca arriba ahora, debió moverse mucho para haber terminado así, movía su cabeza constantemente hacia los lados, su cara brillaba por el sudor que se lograba ver por un pequeño rayo de luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, su pecho bajaba y subía extremadamente rápido por lo que jadeaba, echaba la cabeza hacía atrás como se algo le doliera o no pudiera hacer algo.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y tenía que despertarlo rápido "Kura, despierta Kura" no reaccionaba, parecía que en cualquier momento podía estallar en lágrimas por los gestos en su cara.

"No…basta…déjalos…suéltalos…no l-los…mates…no te los…lleves…por favor…" Kul Elna lo seguía atormentando aún, hoy en día era un hombre libre, no era más el hombre más buscado del Cairo, pero su mente y alma seguían siendo prisioneros de su pasado y yo no sabía cómo liberar esas cadenas que lo mantenían preso.

"Kura despierta por favor, es solo una pesadilla, despierta" puse mis manos en su pecho y me apoyé en ellas poniéndome de rodillas en la cama y poder verlo a la cara y lo sacudí para que despertara.

"Mamá…no…me…dejes…mamá…no…mamá…" Siguió clamando por su madre cual niño, esto estaba empeorando, lagrimas bajaban por los costados de su cara.

"¡BAKURA, POR FAVOR! ¡LEVANTATE!" lo sacudí con todas mis fuerzas, si esto no funcionaba, el agua lo haría.

Se levantó y se sentó de inmediato en la cama, en su miraba había angustia, tristeza y mucho enojo, seguía respirando como si hubiera corrido por todo un desierto y también se debía a lo enojado que se encontraba.

"¿Kura? ¿estás bien?" pregunte inseguro poniendo mis manos en mi regazo mientras seguía sentado sobre mis rodillas.

Me dirigió la mirada y se puso a la defensiva y se abalanzó encima apresando mis manos a cada lado con las suyas, noté que había cada vez más lágrimas que recorrían su cara.

"Kura tranquilo, soy yo Ryou, fue una pesadilla, cálmate por favor" Tenía la mandíbula apretada por toda la ira que sentía en ese momento.

"Kura, por favor suéltame, me estás lastimando, por favor, mírame Kura, escúchame, ya no estás en esa pesadilla, eso ya paso, recuérdalo" Su respiración se fue ralentizando poco a poco y su mandíbula se fue aflojando también, su mirada fue cambiando y suavizando conforme parecía volver a la realidad.

Frunció el ceño en confusión al ver lo que estaba haciendo y se sacó de encima del menor y se sentó a la orilla de la cama dándome la espalda, puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas, apretó su cabello entre sus dedos con fuerza, lógicamente estaba llorando, aunque no sollozara.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo" me acerque y le abrase por la espalda, estaba sudado, pero no me importaba, nunca me dio asco tocarlo mientras estaba sudado.

Estuvimos así durante un buen tiempo, hasta que se logró calmar, el lado derecho de mi cara estaba completamente pegado a su espalda y mis manos pasaban por su cintura torso, le sentí moverse un poco, una de sus manos se posó sobre la mía que estaba en el centro de su torso.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó con voz neutra mientras acariciaba mi mano con la suya.

"No te disculpes, porque no fue tu culpa… y jamás lo fue" Levanté la cara de su espalda para apoyar mi mentón en su hombro, él veía lo poco que se podía ver de luna por la ventana, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, así que no dije nada más, tenía que buscar una solución para esto y rápido.


	18. Chapter 18

_"_ _Si te hace sentir mejor, no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo" me acerque y le abrase por la espalda, estaba sudado, pero no me importaba, nunca me dio asco tocarlo mientras estaba sudado._

 _Estuvimos así durante un buen tiempo, hasta que se logró calmar, el lado derecho de mi cara estaba completamente pegado a su espalda y mis manos pasaban por su cintura y torso, le sentí moverse un poco, una de sus manos se posó sobre la mía que estaba en el centro de su torso._

 _"_ _Lo siento" Se disculpó con voz neutra mientras acariciaba mi mano con la suya._

 _"_ _No te disculpes, porque no fue tu culpa… y jamás lo fue" Levanté la cara de su espalda para apoyar mi mentón en su hombro, él veía lo poco que se podía ver de luna por la ventana, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, así que no dije nada más, tenía que buscar una solución para esto y rápido._

Dos parpados se abrieron para dejar ver las dos esmeraldas que escondía, el peliblanco se giró hacia la izquierda para toparse con un par de pectorales de piel blanca frente a él, el menor sintió los brazos del mayor rodear su cadera, Bakura lo abrazaba como la última vez, pero esta vez la escuela no iba a impedirle disfrutar de los brazos del otro, Ryou se acercó al pecho y apoyó su frente contra él cerrando los ojos y pasando una de sus manos por la espalda de su yami, hasta el punto de poder tocar la punta de sus cabellos, los cuales acarició enrollándolos en su dedo y jalándolos un poco.

El cabello de Bakura era muy suave casi tanto como el de su luz, pero Ryou lo cuidaba mucho más, el antes mencionado sintió como su oscuridad lo tomaba más fuerte de su cadera para ser arrastrado hacia arriba donde su cabeza quedó en el hueco que había entre el hombro y cuello del oji carmesí, todo esto para que este pudiera meter su nariz y boca en los blancos cabellos de su compañero de casa y este caso de cama.

Ryou sabía que el comportamiento de los dos no era así entre amigos, sin importar la confianza, más se trataba de engañar escudándose en las mentiras de que hacía frío y solo buscaban calor y que tal vez Bakura aún se sentía mal por lo que soñó anoche y solo buscaba confort.

Tiempo después Ryou volvió a despertar, acomodó la cabeza en su almohada que se movía de arriba abajo como si respirara, pero las almohadas no están vivas, entonces ¿Por qué esta sí respiraba? Solo había una respuesta, Ryou no estaba sobre una almohada, el peliblanco menor abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente con el pecho de su yami, pero esta vez estando sobre él, con uno de sus pies en medio de los del mayor y con los brazos de este último aún en su cintura.

La "almohada humana" se removió un poco quitando los brazos de la cintura de Ryou para estirarse, bajó la mirada para encontrar a su luz con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que este no estaba dormido.

"¿Hace cuanto estas despierto?" preguntó poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" dijo el oji esmeralda abriendo los ojos y moviendo su cabeza para poder ver a los ojos al mayor.

Este solo se encogió de hombros "¿Cómodo?" Dijo un poco burlón con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Al percatarse de esto, la cara de Ryou creó un nuevo tipo de rojo en su cara, por lo que de inmediato de sacó de encima del pecho de Bakura "¡Lo siento!" dijo sentándose en la cama rápidamente.

"Jajajajajajaja" Bakura rio al ver el comportamiento de Ryou y este último lo miró confundido por un momento, para después poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, hacía semanas o más que no lo veía ni oía reír, el oji carmesí notó que la mirada y sonrisa que le daba el otro y paró de reír para ver extrañado al otro ¿acaso no debió haberse reído?

"¿Qué?" preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

"No es nada, es solo que… me gustaría verte sonreír más, te vez mejor que cuando estas serio, tu risa y sonrisa son muy bonitas" Ryou sentía sus mejillas calentarse un poco de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Bakura se sorprendió al recibir el cumplido ampliando un poco sus ojos, pero segundos después recuperando la compostura frunciendo un poco el ceño para volver a su seriedad y girando la cabeza hacía su derecha para que Ryou no viera la sombra rosada que se formaba en sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz.

"E-entonces deberías hacerme reír más" dijo viendo a su hikari por el rabillo del ojo para después seguir viendo hacia el otro lado.

"Está bien, como quieras" El oscuro escuchó esto extrañado, por lo que volvió la cara para ver al otro, pero lo único que vio fue a su luz lanzársele encima.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja b-basta Ryou ¡para!" Bakura se revolcaba por toda la cama tratando de quitar las manos de Ryou de sus costados, su hikari si que sabía que puntos debía tocar. **_N/A:_** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) xD**

"Tu dijiste que te hiciera reír más, ahora no te quejes" Dijo Ryou sonriendo de diversión al molestar a su yami.

"Jajajajajajaja ¡detente!" El oji carmesí logró agarrar las manos de su alter-ego y así poder detenerlo en su ataque de cosquillas, aplicó algo de fuerza y volteó a ambos, quedando ahora él sobre Ryou y apresando las manos de este contra la cama.

Bakura respiraba rápidamente por el "ataque" y el peli blanco menor también lo hacía por el esfuerzo que hizo al tratar de no ser detenido y tenía aun esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Se veían a los ojos mientras trataban de controlar sus respiraciones, inconscientemente se fueron acercando poco a poco, lentamente hasta que sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse, podían sentir la respiración del otro, abrieron un poco los labios para darle acceso a los labios del otro, más todo el momento fue interrumpido por el furioso rugido del monstruo que habitaba en el estómago del peliblanco más grande.

Al ser sacados de su ensoñación, ambos se separaron rápidamente del otro los más lejos que pudieron aun estando en la cama, estaban más que colorados, Bakura estaba dándole la espalda a Ryou, pues estaba sentado al borde de la cama y su luz estaba sentado con la espalda totalmente pegada lo más que pudo al respaldar de la cama con una mano tapando su boca.

"Y-yo… iré aaaa…preparar el d-desayuno" El oji esmeralda se levantó y salió rápidamente de la cama y de la habitación.

El único en la habitación llevó una mano a sus labios, estuvo a punto de probar esa jugosa boca, esos rosados pétalos que lo llamaban cada vez que se movían, el hecho de imaginarlos le hizo sentir una presión creciente en sus pantalones de dormir negros, bajó la mirada al bulto allí formado poniendo sus manos cada una sobre el borde de la cama a cada lado suyo.

¿Debería? Pensó, no, no podía hacer eso, irrespetaría a su hikari si lo hiciera, pero de seguro se sentiría muy bien, ¡pero no podía hacerlo! No podía dejarse llevar por sus hormonas locas de adolescente, ¡no podía caer tan bajo por deseos mundanos! Además, Ryou podía volver en cualquier momento, después de todo esta era su habitación.

El oji carmesí escuchó la voz de su hikari llamarlo a la cocina, de seguro ya estaba listo el desayuno.

Ryou escuchó a alguien entrar a la cocina y arrastrar una silla para sentarse, se volteó para servir el desayuno a su oscuridad sin dirigirle la mirada aún avergonzado y estaba seguro de que el otro tampoco se la estaba dirigiendo y también se sentó a comer.

El menor de los peli blancos no quería que el resto de su día fuera así de incomodo, por lo que se atrevió a tratar de entrar en el tema que le estaba preocupando hace tiempo.

"Ammm ¿Kura? ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" preguntó inseguro al no saber si esto mejoraría o empeoraría las cosas hoy.

Oh no, que no sea por lo que sucedió en la habitación, por favor Ra ¡que no sea por eso! Pensó con angustia y nervios el hombre sentado frente a Ryou.

"¿Sobre que?" preguntó aun dando plegarias.

"Es sobre lo que pasó anoche" ¿anoche? Pensó extrañado el otro, pero recordó lo que sucedió anoche, la maldita pesadilla que los había despertado a ambos.

"O-oh y ¿que es lo que quieres saber?" Ryou era la persona de su confianza, con el tiempo demostró ser digno de ella, además de que era su único amigo, algo que no había tenido durante mucho tiempo y estaba seguro de que algo debía de saber ya.

"Bueno ¿hace cuánto tienes esas pesadillas?" y con eso confirmaba que su luz sabía lo ocurrido, pero ¿cómo?

"Un día después de que ocurrió" ¡¿QUE?! No podía estar hablando enserio, eso era demasiado tiempo, más de 3000 años de pesadillas constantes con su peor trauma, pensaba con angustia Ryou.

"Quieres decir que ¿desde que llegaste aquí haz tenido esa pesadilla una y otra vez sin que nadie estuviera ahí para que te despertara o consolara?" Miro a su contraparte a los ojos con tristeza en los suyos sin poder creerlo.

El mayor solo asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo "De todas formas nadie nunca lo hizo antes, así que estoy acostumbrado" se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?" frunció un poco el ceño.

"¿Para que? No hay nada que se pueda hacer para desaparecer mis pesadillas, lo intenté todo y nada funcionó, soy un yami y estoy destinado a vivir con las sombras y eso incluye las sombras de mis desgracias" El alter-ego de luz notó la mirada de resignación y tristeza oculta en su yami "y no creo que quieras pasar toda tu vida despertándome" bajó un poco la mirada a la mesa cuando terminó de hablar.

"Lo haré" Subió la mirada de nuevo al escuchar esto "Lo haré si es necesario, lo haré si no encuentro una solución" había decisión en la voz de su hikari.

El peli blanco de ojos carmesí sacudió lentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro en negación "Ya te lo dije, no hay solución, ya lo intenté todo, ni siquiera la magia de ningún tipo funcionó"

"Bueno puede que en esta época si podamos encontrar una solución, se han creado muchas maneras de ayudar a las mentes de las personas hoy en día" Ryou realmente no quería ceder hasta probar con cada método que, valga la redundancia, pudieran probar.

"Y según tu ¿Cuáles serían esas opciones?" no quería volver a llenarse de esperanza antes de tiempo, primero debía ver si podía ver alguna posibilidad en los métodos de Ryou.

El antes mencionado hikari sonrió al ver que "tenía el permiso" de su yami para ayudarlo "Sígueme" se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto siendo seguido por su oscuridad.

"Bien, creo que podemos probar con el hipnotismo" Decía Ryou, que se veía subir y bajar constantemente sobre lo que fuera que estuviera sentado, tenía su computadora portátil en sus piernas que estaban cruzadas.

"¿Hipnotismo? ¿Qué eso no solo es para las regresiones y encontrar el problema del paciente? Yo ya sé cuál es el problema, eso no va a ayudar" preguntó Bakura mientras hacía lagartijas con Ryou sentado en su espalda. **_N/A: Estaba usando esto_** . _ ******_junto con su pantalón de ejercicio_** pantalon-deportivo-para-hombre-ejercicio-gym-deporte-D_NQ_NP_775167-MLM25564857434_ ******_y Recordemos que Bakura tiene ciertos conocimientos por parte de Ryou cuando fueron uno y seguía fusionado con Zork._**

"Tienes razón, cambio" con esta última indicación, Bakura puso una mano en su espalda cerca de las piernas de Ryou y comenzó con las lagartijas de nuevo, pero esta vez con una sola mano.

"Pero entonces ¿Qué podemos utilizar?" en eso, hubo un pequeño sonido en la habitación que se producían toda la casa debido a la madera, de inmediato Bakura se tensó y dirigió su mirada al lugar de dónde había provenido el sonido buscando el origen con la mirada, todo esto sin parar con sus ejercicios.

Este comportamiento no pasó por alto para Ryou, de inmediato pareció haber recordado algo y comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su computador.

"¡Eso es! ¡lo encontré!" sus ojos brillaban ante lo que veía en la pantalla de la computadora, al fin había encontrado la respuesta.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ok, emm, bueno tuve que volver a re subir el cap porque aparecían un monton de link y otras cosa que nada que ver así que espero que esta vez si se suba bien._

Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece.

Y aquí está el cap más largo hasta ahora 5304 palabras equivalente a 15 páginas de Word, como algunos ya sabrán voy a hablar de un problema **serio de la vida real** en este fic, usando como "provocador" (por decirlo de alguna manera) la masacre de Kul Elna, **todas las soluciones que voy a presentrar en este cap y el resto del fanfic son reales y utilizadas en la vida real,** lo traté de explicar y detallar lo mejor que pude, **repito, este problema sí existe** y conforme lo van leyendo van a entender porqué utilice a Kul Elna para que se diera.

 _"Tienes razón, cambio" con esta última indicación, Bakura puso una mano en su espalda cerca de las piernas de Ryou y comenzó con las lagartijas de nuevo, pero esta vez con una sola mano._

 _"Pero entonces ¿Qué podemos utilizar?" en eso, hubo un pequeño sonido en la habitación que se producían toda la casa debido a la madera, de inmediato Bakura se tensó y dirigió su mirada al lugar de dónde había provenido el sonido buscando el origen con la mirada, todo esto sin parar con sus ejercicios._

 _Este comportamiento no pasó por alto para Ryou, de inmediato pareció haber recordado algo y comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su computador._

 _"¡Eso es! ¡lo encontré!" sus ojos brillaban ante lo que veía en la pantalla de la computadora, al fin había encontrado la respuesta._

"¿Uhm? ¿Qué encontraste?" Preguntó Bakura al muchacho que yacía sobre él.

"El TEPT" Ryou sonreía felizmente al haber encontrado la respuesta a todas sus preguntas o al menos a la mayoría **_N/A:_** . **_por si quieren saber más sobre esto, ahí les dejé el Zelda Xddd para que vean que cuando toco temas de la vida real si me informo y no invento, también busqué para ver cuánto tiempo podía pasar una persona sin comer y poder hacer el capítulo en el que habló de eso que es alguno de los primeros diez caps._**

Bakura giró la cabeza para ver de reojo a su hikari con una ceja arqueada al no entender de que hablaba y esto lo noto el menor.

"El síndrome de estrés postraumático, es un trastorno psiquiátrico que aparece en las personas que vivieron un acontecimiento traumático como guerras, violaciones, muerte violenta de algún familiar o un accidente grave" al oír esto el ladrón entrecerró un poco los ojos y giró la cabeza lentamente hacia delante para dejar de ver al oji esmeralda.

"¿Accidente grave? Si es así ¿Por qué tu no lo sufres?" El oscuro habló de manera neutra y seria, pero sin el afán de hacer sentir mal al otro, eso era lo que menos quería.

Al escuchar al otro, Ryou arqueó un poco las cejas, se sorprendió que el otro se atreviera a tocar ese tema "Oh ammm, bueno, porque tiempo después de que ocurrió el accidente con mi madre y hermana yo recibí ayuda psicológica, yo era muy pequeño y a mi padre le preocupo que creciera con depresión, aunque estoy seguro de que tuviera la edad que tuviera mi padre me llevaría donde un psicólogo de todas formas" explicó el peli blanco menor con voz calmada y suave.

"Ya veo" fue la simple respuesta del más grande a la explicación del otro.

"Puede que sea esto, pero hay que confirmarlo, así que te haré unas preguntas" comenzó a leer los problemas causados por el síndrome y dijo "¿Tienes flashbacks / regresiones o el sentimiento de que vives el evento de nuevo?"

"Regresiones" fue la corta respuesta dada.

"Sí tienes pesadillas frecuentes y también explosiones de ira" esto último había mejorado con el tiempo, lo había hecho desde que Ryou le habían compró ese saco de boxeo a su yami para cuando se sentía sumamente molesto y se desquitara con eso en vez de que lo hiciera con cosas de la casa o en pocas ocasiones gritándole a su luz, este último había pensado que ese comportamiento se debía a tal vez una posible depresión que su yami tuviera al encontrarse en una nueva era completamente solo y con su peor enemigo aún vivo.

"¿Tienes sentimientos de preocupación, tristeza o culpa?" Esperó la respuesta por unos momentos, más nunca llegó.

"Kura necesito que respondas, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, jamás me burlaré de ti y tampoco sentiré lastima, eres hombre más valiente y fuerte que conozco, si yo fuera tu no creó poder haber soportado ni un día, quiero ayudarte, pero necesito que te abras a mí para poder hacerlo…cambio" **_N/A:_** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) xD**

Bakura dio un suspiro, cambió de mano para seguir con sus ejercicios y dijo "A veces amanezco un poco depresivo, siento preocupación de que los demás se me acerquen y me engañen para hacerme daño, pero uno físico, por eso no me gusta encariñarme de nada, me pasó contigo, no quería que te me acercaras por lo mismo, creía que solo querías traerme aquí para vengarte por todo lo que te hice, incluso hay veces en las que aún dudo de que ti y siento culpa después de cada pesadilla, siempre me quedo pensando si algo habría cambiado si me hubiera enfrentado a los guardias del faraón"

"Con que eso era lo que estaba pensando cuando se quedó sentado tanto tiempo en la cama anoche" pensó Ryou con algo de tristeza.

"y… ¿sentimiento de soledad?" Espero nuevamente durante un tiempo, estaba a punto de volverle a decir que necesitaba que le dijera lo que sentía, cuando la voz de yami habló.

Bakura se había detenido al momento de escuchar la pregunta, estuvo quieto todo el tiempo que estuvo en silencio, le estaba comenzando a temblar el brazo por la fuerza aplicada en el cuándo dijo "Me eh sentido solo desde que partieron de este mundo, cuando me fusione con Zork sentí que ya no lo estaba, que al fin tenía a alguien que me comprendía, pero después me di cuenta de no era así, que solo se aprovechaba de mi dolor y odio" Ryou abrió la boca para hablar, más antes de poder decir una sola palabra fue interrumpido por el mayor.

"Pero… ese sentimiento disminuye con cada día que paso contigo" el oji esmeralda se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pero sonrió poco después.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, puedes irte a lavar" El menor que estaba sentado en la espalda del otro se bajó de él y puso su computadora portátil en la silla de su escritorio ** _N/A:_** images/images500x500/1454092629000_ , pues en el escritorio estaba su otro computador de sobre mesa, tenía dos para dos diferentes cosas, la de sobre mesa era más que todo para jugar ya que estaba hecha para eso ya que sus juegos necesitaban gran poder de una buena computadora para ser jugados y la portátil era para cuando hablaba con sus amigo y hacía trabajos del colegio.

El mayor por su parte también se levantó y salió a la habitación para darse una ducha rápida, cuando volvió traía puestos unos shorts gris oscuro **_N/A:_** . _

Ryou estaba buscando algo en los cajones de su mesa de noche y cuando lo encontró, sacó una crema, era la que usaban cada vez que Bakura terminaba de hacer ejercicio, pues el doctor le había recomendado usarla para evitar dolores musculares.

"Acuéstate boca abajo por favor" Habló el oji esmeralda con crema en mano.

Bakura hizo lo pedido y se acostó, sintiendo después a Ryou sentarse en su espalda baja y le corrió el cabello a un lado para que no le estorbara, le aplicó un poco de la crema en la espalda y comenzó a esparcirlo por toda la espalda de manera circular en sentido del reloj con cada mano, inició con pequeños masajes en los hombros y omoplatos, a lo que el oji carmesí dio la señal de que le estaba gustando soltando un gruñido ahogado por la almohada y estirando los brazos hacia los lados.

"jeje, si eso te gusto, esto te va a gustar más" puso las manos una encima de la otra en el centro de la espalda e hizo presión con el peso de su cuerpo, por lo que se elevó un poco, todo esto hizo que la espalda del yami tronada.

"¡Grrrh! Ryou eso fue genial, hazlo de nuevo, pero esta vez hazlo más hacia arriba" La orden ahogada por la almohada fue recibida por el "masajista" eh hizo lo pedido.

"¡Grrrr, por RA! ¿Por qué nunca habías hecho esto antes?" Bakura volteo la cara hacia el lado izquierdo con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

El hikari sonrió al escuchar esto y respondió "Porque es malo si lo hago todo el tiempo, en vez de quitarte la tensión, te generaría dolor" **_N/A: Esto no es mentira, tronarse el cuello o la espalda todo el tiempo produce desgaste y dolor, por lo que te generara más ganas de seguirte tronando el lugar para darte alivio, te lo dará sí, pero será solo por un momento, lo mejor en esos casos es aguantarse las ganas y el dolor se irá en unos días, lo digo por experiencia._**

Dirigió los masajes más hacia abajo por lo que tuvo que sentarse en los glúteos de su otro yo, sus mejillas se calentaron un poco, siempre le tocaba hacerlo, pero la vergüenza siempre estaba con él, comenzó a dar los masajes en zona dónde hace unos momentos estuvo sentado. Cuando terminó ahí, se volvió sentar en la espalda de su oscuridad, pero esta vez más arriba, casi en el centro de esta, esto para poder iniciar con los masajes en la parte trasera de los brazos del mayor apretando un poco los firmes músculos.

"Listo ya te puedes sentar" dijo cuando termino con la espalda, se puso a un lado del oji carmesí sentándose en sus rodillas y tomo el brazo de este para comenzar a aplicar la crema ahí también, mientras que Bakura tomaba un poco de la crema con su mano libre y la esparcía por su pecho y torso.

Cuando Ryou terminó con el brazo siguió con el otro y después con cada pierna hasta donde la pantaloneta del oscuro se lo permitió.

Este último se acostó con las extremidades estiradas y ojos cerrados cuando habían terminado y el albino menor se había ido a dar una ducha, para después volver y sentarse en la silla de su escritorio con su portátil en mano de nuevo y seguir con su "investigación"

"Bien Kura, por los motivos de cómo ocurrieron las cosas y en el tiempo que pasó no podré llevarte a un psicólogo y si le decimos la verdad no nos va a creer, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudaré la manera de usar las terapias que ya existen en ti" lo miró con una sonrisa y determinación en la mirada.

"Gracias… gracias por ser la única persona en entenderme y ayudarme, eres mi mejor amigo Ryou" dijo devolviendo la mirada al otro con una rápida sonrisa que como vino se fue.

Este sonrió con gracia ante el amargo chiste del otro, por lo menos estaba tomando las cosas bien, al menos por ahora.

"Bien, debes saber que este síndrome te afecta en la manera de ver las cosas, porque imagino que antes del accidente pensabas de manera muy distinta a la de ahora o después del accidente ¿no es a así?" preguntó el peliblanco al mayor que yacía en la cama y este solo asintió con la cabeza sin verlo a los ojos.

"También provoca que te enojes de manera muy fácil y que ya no te guste hacer las cosas que hacías antes" explicó Ryou con una mirada suave.

"De todas formas ya no puedo hacer lo que gustaba en este tiempo" Respondió el mayor con algo de decepción oculta en su voz.

"Eso lo discutiremos después, estoy seguro de que aún quedan cosas que te gustaban hacer antes y que todavía puedes hacer y también puedes encontrar nuevas cosas que te gusten" Bakura no parecía muy convencido con esto, pero como dijo su luz, después lo discutirían.

"Para poder ayudarte, necesitaremos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ese día y todas las cosas malas que hallas vivido, tal vez el problema no sea solo sobre ese día" de inmediato el oji carmesí volteó la mirada con el ceño algo fruncido, en su mirada había inseguridad, claramente no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto.

"No creo que sea buena idea Ryou, me molesto mucho cuando hablo de eso" Este último suavizó más la mirada como signo de comprensión y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

"Tranquilo, no me contaras todo de una sola vez, empezaremos de lo menos a lo más traumante, aquí dice que puedes pedir un tiempo de reflexión cuando no quieras seguir hablando, significa que podrás estar solo el tiempo que necesites antes de continuar" expresó el hikari con calma.

"También dice que será bueno que salgas a actividades si no te gusta relacionarte con los demás, ya que esto también es provocado por el síndrome ¿Qué te parece si salimos con los chicos en estos días, eh?" preguntó con brillo de emoción en su mirada.

"¿Salir con las porristas del faraón Y EL FARAÓN? No gracias, prefiero seguir lamentándome antes de tener que estar todo el día cerca de él" el oscuro se puso una almohada en la cara al terminar de decir esto.

"¿Y si sales conmigo?" sugirió Ryou con la mirada desviada.

"Quieres decir ¿salir solos? ¿tú y yo?" Preguntó el peliblanco mayor levantando ligeramente la almohada de su cara para ver al otro, a lo que este solo sintió lentamente aún sin verlo.

"Está bien, no tengo problema con eso" dejó caer la almohada en su cara nuevamente al terminar su declaración.

"B-bueno, también dentro de las "sesiones de charla" deberemos proponer cada uno soluciones, así el progreso será mayor y más rápido, pero ninguna idea deberá ser criticada, la idea no es llegar a una mala discusión" siguió explicando Ryou a su alter-ego.

"Se que eres muy reservado, pero también necesitaremos que me hables de tus sentimientos, cuando te sientes triste o enojado, así podré tratar de ayudarte a sentirte mejor y esos sentimientos podrán a disminuir con el tiempo" El mayor no dijo nada, tampoco se movió, esto fue tomado por Ryou como una señal de que no estaba muy seguro "No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, te ayudaré en todo lo que puedas, incluso con esto, buscaré la manera de abrirte más a mí, verás que pronto el peso sobre tu alma y mente disminuirán"

"Sigamos con algunas preguntas ¿sientes ansiedad? Y si es así ¿Cómo la aplacas?" El mayor estiró su mano derecha, ya que era la que estaba más cerca de Ryou, este se inclinó un poco hacía adelante par a ver lo que su yami le quería enseñar, las uñas del oscuro tenían picos y cortes irregulares en las uñas, algunos cortes algo profundos, lo que significaba que se mordía las uñas por la ansiedad.

"Ya veo, entonces tendremos que buscar algo diferente en que gastar tu ansiedad" el anfitrión del oscuro siguió leyendo en la pantalla de su portátil.

"Dime, cuando tienes las regresiones ¿tienes alguna reacción física?" preguntó el oji esmeralda.

"Sudo y mi respiración se acelera cuando salgo de la regresión" dijo una voz ahogada por la almohada que yacía en la boca del más grande.

 _"_ _Cuando los sobrevivientes emprenden una acción directa para afrontar sus reacciones de estrés, se colocan en una posición de poder. El afrontar de manera activa el trauma lo ayuda a sentirse menos indefenso."_ Leyó Ryou en su mente "con que por eso busca ser y hacer ver a los demás que es más fuerte y superior en cualquier sentido" pensó con interés el más joven.

"Kura, debes tener en cuenta que la recuperación no significa que olvidaras lo que pasó, no significa que no sentirás dolor cuando pienses en ello y no te enojes o te sientas incomodo cuando veas a Atem, sanar significa que podrás tener un mayor control de tus sentimientos hacia ello, sabrás como sobrellevarlo para poder continuar con tu vida" el oji carmesí quitó la almohada de su rostro para ver al de su hikari y asentir.

"Bien, también comenzaremos con métodos de relajación, ejercicios de relajación, de respiración, también haremos meditación y te enseñare muchos estilos de música, escuchar la que te guste te hará bien" declaró el peliblanco menor con entusiasmo por lo último dicho.

"Tendrás que cambiar tu modalidad de pensamiento a que lo que ocurrió, ahora son solo recuerdos, nada más que eso, es natural que tengas recuerdos sobre eso, pero que puedes hablar conmigo sobre ello cuando lo necesites, siempre voy a escucharte" La mirada del hikari ahora expresaba comprensión hacia el otro y este se sentó en la cama con la mirada un poco hacia un lado de manera pensativa, como si tratara de buscar el sentido a lo que su anfitrión le acababa de decir y de alguna manera, convencerse de que este no trataba de engañarlo y que si quería ayudarlo.

"Puede que cuando comencemos a hablar de cosas más fuertes, puede que se te sientas mareado o aturdido, pero ocurrirá generalmente por respiraciones rápidas y no deberás preocuparte o solo te alterarías más, si no lo haces, eso te ayudará que ocurra con menos frecuencia y sea más fácil afrontar esas sensaciones." Bakura solo asintió ante el anunciado de manera lenta.

"Aquí hay consejos para cuando tienes regresiones, dice que cuando ocurran, deberás tener los ojos abiertos y mirar a tu alrededor para que te ubiques dónde estás, recordar dónde estás, el año que es y que el trauma sucedió en el pasado y que estás en el presente, también puedes caminar un poco o lavarte la cara con agua" El mayor lo veía con gran interés, parecía que esto si lo veía útil, le estaba poniendo tanta atención que inconscientemente repetía lo que el otro le decía en voz baja.

"También cuando despiertes de una pesadilla debes recordar que estás reaccionando a un sueño y que no estás en un peligro real, lo mejor es que te levantes para orientarte y recuperarte." El oscuro asintió a esto.

"Lo intentaré, pero será difícil" Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Lo sé, pero yo estaré allí para ayudarte ¿Por qué no duermes aquí otro par de días? Así será más fácil ayudarte, además de que la tormenta durará un buen tiempo" Preguntó suavemente Ryou, tratando de ocultar el otro motivo que tenía para hacer tal propuesta.

"De acuerdo, tal vez así me valla acostumbrando a saber cómo reaccionar" Su alter-ego asintió alegremente en acuerdo con lo dicho.

"Bueno, creo que también deberás de dejar el café por un tiempo" Al escuchar esto el yami no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

"No me mires así, es por tu bien" Los orbes carmesíes del peli blanco mayor rodaron.

"Ok, quiero que estés mentalizado para la próxima semana, no empezaremos esta para no presionarte ¿sí?" Dijo Ryou cerrando su portátil y levantándose para estirarse.

"Me iré a bañar, para que después almorzar y salir un rato a la ciudad ya que accediste a salir conmigo" Caminó hacia el lado derecho de la cama, precisamente a la puerta que yacía unos centímetros más lejos de esta, la puerta daba al baño de la habitación.

Bakura por su parte, se quedó acostado en la cama, sus pies se apoyaban en el suelo en el lado frontal de la cama, su espalda yacía sobre la cama y sus brazos se estiraban hacia los lados y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Se escuchó los sonidos del agua al caer, estaba cansado por los esfuerzos del ejercicio, y el sonido, la cama y la posición lo relajaron lo suficiente como para entrar en un trance de sueño, realmente le encantaba esta cama, nunca se había acostado en nada tan suave en su vida, hasta estaba seguro de que ni siquiera las camas de los faraones eran tan suaves a comparación de esta.

Después de un rato en el que Bakura quedó en el limbo de estar dormido pero consciente de lo que ocurre al alrededor, una puerta se abrió y de ella salió Ryou con una toalla en la cintura y se secaba el cabello con otra, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que su yami seguía en la habitación porque tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se secaba el cabello y caminaba hacia su armario para sacar su ropa y vestirse.

Al escuchar sonidos en la habitación el mayor abrió sus ojos con cansancio y se apoyó en sus codos y antebrazos para elevarse un poco y ver de dónde provenían los sonidos.

Terminó de restregarse un ojo y de bostezar para observar a su luz que lo observaba con sus ojos esmeralda muy abiertos, su cara estaba muy roja, se veía asustado, no, asustado no, más bien nervioso o avergonzado ¿pero porqué? se preguntó el oji carmesí.

Parpadeó con cansancio y confusión, hasta que notó que el cabello de su hikari estaba más largo y lacio de lo usual, estaba mojado y antes de volverse a preguntar el porqué, bajó la mirada al pecho descubierto de su luz que era invadido por pequeñas gotas que salían del blanco cabello para recorrerlo hasta perderse en la toalla de la cintura del otro.

Está vez fueron sus ojos los que se abrieron, pero expresando sorpresa y lujuria oculta en ellos, su boca se entreabrió y pasó de estar recostado en sus antebrazo y codos, a hacerlo con sus manos para quedar sentado en el borde de la cama y poder ver a su alter-ego desde una mejor vista.

Seguía recorriendo el cuerpo del peliblanco menor cuando este dijo "K-Kura ¿p-podrías salir…de la habitación p-por favor? Necesito ponerme mi r-ropa"

"No…" Bakura estaba en su mundo de fantasía, estaba completamente ido, por lo que respondió con lo que su cuerpo, mente y…corazón querían hacer.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido por la respuesta y reacción del otro.

Al ver lo nervioso que estaba poniendo al otro, se obligó a salir de sus ensoñaciones y pensar con claridad "Q-que no… hay problema" Bajó la mirada al suelo, se aclaró la voz, tragó en seco y se levantó para salir apresuradamente de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y se fue a encerrar al baño principal de la casa, el mayor apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, se había dejado llevar demasiado por la vista y sus sucios pensamientos y eso se hacía notar en sus shorts…

Quería saciar aquello que sentía y sabía cómo hacerlo, pero no podía ser tan débil y caer en la tentación que su cuerpo le quería imponer, cada vez que sentía esto deseaba ser un espíritu de nuevo para no sentirlo más, pero ahora tenía que aprender a sobre llevarlo, se lavó la cara en el lavamanos para bajar la presión de… su cuerpo.

Salió del baño y se fue a cambiar, seguramente Ryou no tardaría en venir a buscarlo **_N/A:_** url?q=https%3A%2F% . %2Fpin%2F539587599081414226%2F&usg=AFQjCNF4R7Opxujq2cU1Bew48kPu9tFHhg ** _me gusta mucho vestirlo en negro porque le hace resaltar su "albinidad" XD esa palabra no existe pero bueno xDD_**

 _toc toc toc_

Y hablando del rey de roma…

"Adelante" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

El albino más pequeño entró y dijo "Kura ¿ya estás listo?"

El oscuro se volvió mientras terminaba de bajar su camisa y respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces vamos" dijo Ryou con algo de entusiasmo y así emprendieron viaje a donde fuera que irían a comer.

 ** _N/A: Si se preguntan, Ryou iba con la ropa que usa en la película The Darkside of Dimentions, no sé porque, pero me gusto lo agregado a su vestimenta clásica, pero la forma en la que lo animaron no tanto, el cabello y color de ojos era distinto y no me gustó tanto, pero bueno, dejo de hacer spoiler para quien no la haya visto…aún._**

Después de un rato de caminar y a lo que Ryou dijo que estaban cerca del lugar, delante de ellos había un par chicos a los cuales Bakura de inmediato reconoció, eran aquellos matones que se aprovecharon que estaba débil para golpearlo, de inmediato frenó su andar y frunció el ceño con enojo.

El oji esmeralda se dio cuenta de su yami ya no seguía a su lado en su andar, por lo que se volteó para ver que ocurría y vio a su oscuro de pie en la acera con una expresión muy enfadada ¿Qué le ocurría?

"Kura ¿Qué ocurre?" El hikari estaba extrañado por el actuar del otro.

"Valla, valla ¿pero miren quien está aquí?" Dijo el más grande del grupo.

"Creí que no habías sobrevivido" habló otro, sonriendo con gracia.

El oji carmesí apretó la quijada y los puños, el albino más joven no entendía nada… hasta que lo recordó, eran los matones que habían golpeado a Bakura el día (o noche más bien dicho) que lo encontró, Se acercó al mayor con intención de calmarlo.

"Hey! Miren esa preciosidad" Todos pusieron la mirada en Ryou, quien volteo antes de poder decirle una palabra a su yami, quien estaba a su lado.

"¿Porqué no vienes con nosotros a jugar un rato, eh?" Habló de nueva cuenta el más grande.

El hikari estaba por responder cuando fue jalado del brazo, Bakura lo había puesto detrás de él y ahora se veía más enojado.

"¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLO!" Sí, realmente estaba MUY enojado "Quédate detrás de mí, Ryou" Le habló suavemente.

"Kura, cálmate, piensa detenidamente ¿no sería mejor irnos? Ellos son más" Preguntó el alter-ego del mayor.

"Voy a vengar lo que me hicieron esos malditos ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR BASTARDOS!" Y se lanzó hacia ellos en un furioso ataque.

"Bakura ¡NO!" Ryou estiró la mano tratando de detenerlo, pero no lo logró a tiempo.

Comenzó la salvaje pelea y para sorpresa del albino espectador, a su yami no le iba nada mal, sin importar que todos lo atacaran al mismo tiempo, el oscuro no tenía dificultad para esquivar, defender y contratacar **_N/A: Vuela, pega y esquiva xD los que vieron el estreno de Dragon Ball Super en Cartoon Network Latam hoy entenderán xD (sí, escribí esto el 5 de agosto) y de hecho no me gustó el opening de ese men que no sé quién era xD mejor el Adrián Barba._**

Uno de ellos al ver que era inútil tratar de atacar, recordó al otro albino presente, sonrió y corrió para tratar de golpearlo.

Bakura se percató de esto, pero como se distrajo, un golpe a su pómulo derecho llegó, por lo que se concentró en la lucha, comenzando a forcejear con su atacante, pero consciente de que su luz corría peligro y no podía ayudarlo, cuando salió del forcejeo, tiró al otro contra la pared para dejarlo inconsciente y se volteó para ver que su hikari, seguramente por el miedo y por el subidón de adrenalina eminente, golpeo a quien tenía la intención de hacer eso con él y al parecer el golpe fue muy fuerte, pues el atacante quedó en el suelo agarrándose la nariz, la cual comenzaba a sangrar, no estaba rota, pero fue un gran golpe. **_N/A: Lo sé, estoy haciendo a Ryou un poco menos "lindo e inocente" por decirlo de alguna manera, pero es que no me gusta que hagan ver a Ryou como un inútil debilucho que no se puede defender de nada, sé que no es agresivo y que no siempre se puede defender, pero no quiere decir que nunca pueda sacar su FUAAAAAAAA interior xD a veces lo hacen ver como una damisela que necesita de un caballero que la ayude siempre y ni siquiera las mujeres somos así, además de que sigue siendo hombre, homosexual en este fanfic, pero hombre y sí, los homosexuales se pueden defender físicamente también._**

Al observar esto, Bakura se sorprendió, dejando su expresión enojada para pasar a una sorprendida, después de todo su hikari no era tan indefenso como creía.

Este por su parte, yacía con las manos en el pecho y los ojos muy abiertos al ver el producto de la reacción de sus instintos de conservación, definitivamente debía advertirles a sus amigos que jamás lo asustaran para evitar un inconveniente como este.

"Valla, parece que lo resolviste por ti solo" El oji carmesí llegó al lado de su contrario, iba a seguir bromeando cuando el tipo que Ryou había golpeado se trató de poner de pie, por lo que Bakura lo pateó en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire y haciendo que volviera al piso a revolcarse.

"Yo quise golpearlo, pero me asusto verlo acercarse tan rápido" dijo el oji esmeralda volteando a ver a al peliblanco mayor de manera insegura.

"Jeje, está bien, realmente hay que tener cuidado contigo cuando te asustas, yo ya aprendí la lección, jeje" Habló con gracia el yami mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y seguía caminado ente los cuerpos inconscientes de los matones, Ryou también comenzó a caminar con él de nuevo.

Después de caminar unas calles más, llegaron al Mall donde Ryou había decidido que irían a comer debido a su variedad de puestos de comida, además que no solo llevaría a su yami a comer, tenía más planes, pues era la primera vez que este venía y que saldría con él.

Cuando llegaron al área de comidas, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar una mesa en la enorme zona, cuando la encontraron, el peli blanco menor dejó al mayor cuidando la mesa mientras él iba por la comida, ni si quiera le preguntó lo que quería comer a su oscuro, ya que lógicamente querría carne.

Cuando el albino más pequeño llegó Bakura no estaba en la mesa, solamente estaba su… ¿zapato? ¿Qué hacía el zapato del oji carmesí donde este se había sentado?

"Pero ¿Qué demo…" Puso la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada.

Y allí estaba, cerca de la entrada de área de comidas con solo un zapato, estaba viendo lo que parecía ser una exposición y venta de cuchillos artesanales, veía a través de la vitrina como si de un niño en dulcería se tratase.

El menor sonrío y negó con la cabeza, a veces le impresionaba la simpleza de alter-ego al "resolver" las cosas, caminó hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro y este volteó con el ceño fruncido, más relajó su expresión al ver de quien se trataba.

"Vamos o la comida se va a enfriar" Bakura solo dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

Ryou comía tan decente como siempre mientras que su oscuro… bueno, su yami estaba arrasando con las piezas de pollo que le habían comprado.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su luz quien lo veía comer ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo? Paró de masticar y entonces al oscuro le vino el recuerdo que había conseguido de Zork y este de su contrario, así no debía comer, menos en público, se irguió lentamente al igual que comenzó a masticar lentamente, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y se limpió la barbilla con una servilleta y miró hacia un lado, aún sentía la mirada de Ryou encima, a veces se sentía muy estúpido en este mundo.

El albino mayor volteó la cara de inmediato al sentir un par de dedos acariciar su lado derecho de la cara, el dueño de estos lo seguía de la misma manera de antes, el oji carmesí frunció el ceño por un segundo extrañado.

"¿No te duele la mejilla? Se te está hinchando un poco" Preguntó algo preocupado el menor.

 _"¿Por eso era por lo que me miraba? Pensé que lo hacía porque le daba vergüenza o molestaba en la forma en que comía"_ Pensó algo asombrado el yami.

"No, no mucho" Contestó simplemente, viéndose a los ojos un tiempo.

Después de terminar de comer se fueron a caminar por el resto del mall a petición de Ryou.

Iban caminando, cuando el menor noto una nueva sala de arcade abierta y jaló al otro para entrar a ella, lo que no sabía el oji esmeralda era que en su teléfono que yacía en su bolsillo, había varias llamadas perdidas de sus amigos y no las había escuchado porque su teléfono estaba en silencio, por lo que tampoco vibró, ¿para que llamarían al peliblanco con "tanta urgencia"? 

.

/problemas/estres-postraumatico/tratamiento-psicologico-del-estres-postraumatico/

salud_

. /public/spanish/coping_traumatic_stress_

. /public/spanish/treatment_ptsd_

De ahí saqué toda la información del trastorno.


	20. Chapter 20

_"_ _¿No te duele la mejilla? Se te está hinchando un poco" Preguntó algo preocupado el menor._

 _"_ _¿Por eso era por lo que me miraba? Pensé que lo hacía porque le daba vergüenza o molestaba en la forma en que comía" Pensó algo asombrado el yami._

 _"_ _No, no mucho" Contestó simplemente, viéndose a los ojos un tiempo._

 _Después de terminar de comer se fueron a caminar por el resto del mall a petición de Ryou._

 _Iban caminando, cuando el menor noto una nueva sala de arcade abierta y jaló al otro para entrar a ella, lo que no sabía el oji esmeralda era que en su teléfono que yacía en su bolsillo, había varias llamadas perdidas de sus amigos y no las había escuchado porque su teléfono estaba en silencio, por lo que tampoco vibró, ¿para que llamarían al peliblanco con "tanta urgencia"?_

Entraron y miraron los nuevos y relucientes juegos que había por doquier, era entonces Ryou quien parecía niño en dulcería.

"¡Ven! ¡juega conmigo!" y arrastró al peliblanco mayor con él.

Llegaron al juego de Street Figther "Siempre eh sabido como se juega debes de tener algún recuerdo ¿no?" Preguntó Ryou a Bakura.

"Mmm, sí, unos cuantos nada más, los golpes básicos" Respondió el oscuro al otro.

"Con eso es suficiente, bien, ¡empecemos!" Con entusiasmo el oji esmeralda introdujo la ficha en la máquina y empezaron a jugar.

Al principio el más joven llevaba una racha contra su alter-ego, pero cuando Bakura comenzó a acostumbrarse a los controles y aprendiendo uno que otro combo, desechó a la basura la racha de su hikari e inició con la suya. Pero Ryou al ver el reto que se imponía sacó todas sus habilidades a relucir contra su yami, pero quedaron en poderoso empate, el cual se desharía cuando alguno de los dos superara el récord del otro en Pac-man, teniendo solo una oportunidad para superar a su "contrincante"

8875pts fue la cantidad que el menor impuso, el otro yo de este la vio fácil, pues era un juego que se basaba un poco en los reflejos que tuvieras y la facilidad de memorizar y descubrir los patrones de este y como buen ladrón que era la primera parte la tenía ganada, solo faltaba encontrar los patrones.

El oji carmesí estaba a punto de superar la marca impuesta y su luz veía mientras rogaba mentalmente porque su yami se equivocará y así fue, en vez de doblar la curva y comer la última esfera que quedaba en el mapa, se quedó trabado en la esquina y fue comido por uno de los fantasmas.

"¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡GANE!" Dijo Ryou alzando los brazos en signo de victoria mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

Notó que su yami no se había movido se su posición, de hecho, aún agarraba la palanca de juego y lo hacía con fuerza ¿se habría enojado por perder? Se preguntó el menor, más vio como el mayor estaba apretando la mandíbula al punto de dejar ver sus dientes y su expresión en sus ojos era de furia y odio puro, estaba viendo hacía la entrada.

El menor volteo en la dirección de la mirada del otro y entendió la razón de su extremo enojo… el faraón yacía allí con una expresión algo enojada viéndolo también, pero sin llegar al extremo de Bakura, el resto de pandilla (menos tea, supongamos que está trabajando, pero en realidad no la quiero incluir que pereza xD) ellos veían atentos la situación, no estaban muy contentos de que Bakura hubiera recuperado su masa muscular "original" con el que había vuelto.

Entonces el más joven de los peliblancos reacciono antes de que se desatara una pelea o duelo por parte de cualquiera de los dos.

"Kura cálmate, no vayas a hacer una locura por favor" Le dijo el oji esmeralda suavemente a su alter-ego, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Me engañaste… los trajiste aquí aun cuando dijiste que no lo harías" Los mechones delanteros caían en los ojos del oscuro cubriéndolos, sonaba algo enojado y algo dolido.

"¿Qué? Yo no los traje, es una coincidencia que estén aquí" Dijo Ryou tratando de ver a los ojos al otro

No parecía convencido con esto, de hecho, se tensó más, agrandando más la espalda para parecer amenazante, entonces su luz dijo "Mírame, yo no los traje aquí, sé que te molesta verlos ¿porque querría ponerlos en peligro al acerté enojar? Además, no me gusta verte así" puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha del oji carmesí para que lo viera a los ojos, con esto el mayor parecía buscar mentira en la mirada del otro y no la encontró.

El más grande se volteó por completo hacia su otro yo y este puso la otra mano en la otra mejilla de su yami, iba a terminar de calmarlo cuando se escuchó la voz de su amigo tricolor más pequeño y Bakura solo se volvió a tensar presionando de nuevo la quijada, quería voltear la mirada hacia atrás, pero las manos de su luz no lo dejaron, así que solo tenía una vista parcial del enano del faraón, según le llamaba él.

"¿Ryou? Ammm, hola" Pregunto el pequeño tricolor

"H-hola Yugi, chicos" Ryou seguía sin soltar a Bakura y veía a los otros por encima del hombro de este.

"Te voy a soltar si prometes no hacerles nada ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo el hikari a su yami y este solo volteó la cara haciendo una mueca de disgusto

"Lo tomare como un sí, ten ¿porque no vas a un juego con el que te puedas despejar eh?" El oji carmesí recibió a regañadientes el dinero que le daba el otro y se fue.

"Lo siento por eso y ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Dijo amablemente el ahora único peli blanco presente

"De hecho nosotros íbamos a preguntar ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?" Pregunto Tristán

"¡Tristán!" regañó el duelista tricolor "Bueno, aunque… tiene algo de razón" dijo después algo tímido

"Oh! B-bueno, verán, le dije a Ku-Bakura que saldríamos y lo traje a almorzar y terminamos aquí"

"Ya veo ¿fue por eso por lo que no respondiste mis mensaje y llamadas?" Preguntó extrañado Yugi

"¿Eh?" Ryou sacó el celular de su bolsillo y observó que su celular yacía en silencio ya que había olvidado cambiarlo a sonido porque siempre estaba en silencio cuando iba a clases para que no le provocara ningún problema, había varios mensajes preguntándole si estaba ocupado y que si quería ir con los chicos al nuevo arcade que habían abierto en el mall (centro comercial _"Es lo mismo, pero más barato" DR. Simi_ xD el que entendió, entendió xD) y con ello varías llamadas también

"¡Valla lo siento mucho, mi teléfono estaba en silencio y no vi tus mensajes ni llamadas, enserio lo siento!" Se disculpó el peliblanco

"Está bien, pero dime ¿Qué hay de Bakura? ¿Cómo se ha comportado contigo?" Todos lo veían esperando la respuesta, es más, estaba seguro de que Joey, Tristán y Atem estaban listos para salir corriendo a darle su merecido a su yami en caso de que dijera que algo malo ocurría.

"Oh! Ah bueno, bien, quiero decir, al principio fue algo difícil, pero es amable, digo no es el ser más amable del mundo, pero lo es un poco conmigo, incluso cuando se aburre extremadamente, me viene a molestar un rato, en el sentido en que los dos podamos reír, es muy distinto a como yo pensaba que era" Habló con sinceridad el peliblanco a sus amigos y de hecho estos tenían una expresión de incredulidad en sus rostros.

"¿Estás seguro de que hablamos del mismo sujeto Ryou?" Preguntó Joey

"Sé que suena extraño, pero ustedes no lo conocen como yo, ya no es el demonio malvado que lo quería destruir todo, sí, aún siente enojo con lo sucedido con su aldea y cuando ve a Atem, eso ustedes lo pudieron ver, pero ahora que su humanidad que está de vuelta con él ya no es el mismo" Trató de convencerles Ryou

"Sabes que cualquier cosa que esté ocurriendo, no la puedes decir Ryou" Esta vez fue Atem quien habló

"Sí, lo sé" el peliblanco le dirigió una mirada extrañada al ex faraón, era lógico que no había creído ni una sola palabra acerca de lo que había dicho y de hecho no lo culpaba

"Bueno, debo irme, Bakura me ha de estar esperando, nos vemos después" Ryou se despidió con una sonrisa y agitando la mano mientras se iba a buscar a su yami

"Debemos vigilarlos" habló de nueva cuenta el tricolor más grande

"¿Qué? No podemos hacer eso yami" dijo yugi

"Lo sé, pero solo será por hoy, veamos que tan cierta es la historia de Ryou" dijo Atem saliendo en su "nueva misión de rescate" por lo que todos fueron detrás de él

Por otro lado…

Ryou seguía buscando a su yami por todo lado hasta que lo encontró en una de las máquinas de boxeo desquitando toda furia ** _N/A: Ya saben, habló de estas_** .

"¿Kura?" Llamó el más joven al otro, más este no le dio respuesta, solo siguió golpeando en la maquina hasta que dio un último remate con toda su fuerza y terminó.

El oscuro se volteó para a su hikari y que este le dijera "¿Terminaste? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor, definitivamente mejor" Respondió Bakura algo agitado por el esfuerzo

"Me alegro, solo intenta no prestarles atención si no los topamos de nuevo ¿sí? tómalo como parte de la terapia ¿de acuerdo?" Le dijo el oji esmeralda a su yami con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que este desvió un poco la mirada y asintió

"Entonces vamos a seguir jugando" y el menor jalo al oscuro en búsqueda de un nuevo juego.

"Bien, ahora que se fueron vamos a planear las cosas, nos turnaremos para vigilarlos, mientras los demás juegan, para no levantar sospechas y divertirnos como habíamos planeado ¿de acuerdo?" Habló el antiguo ex faraón mientras él y los demás yacían detrás de un juego escondidos observando como los peliblancos se alejaban.

"Nosotros empezaremos vigilando" Dijeron Tristán y Joey al mismo tempo.

"De acuerdo, vuelvan en 10 minutos para hacer el cambio, que no los vean" Ordenó Atem, a lo que estos asintieron y se fueron en su búsqueda.

Y en eso se había pasado el día, los peliblancos jugaban sin sospechar nada y los otros vigilaban si notar nada extraño, excepto la actitud extremadamente juguetona y algo amable que el oscuro tenía hacia su hikari, pero aún no seguían convencidos.

Vieron como Ryou parecía decirle a su yami que iría por algo de beber y que fuera a buscar otro juego, por lo que siguieron al mayor, en este caso toda la pandilla lo seguía pues la escena había ocurrido cerca de donde ellos estaban y decidieron ir todos juntos esta vez, Bakura caminaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza ojeando los juegos a su alrededor, hasta que noto algo en suelo cerca de él, bajó la mirada y se encontró con un billete de 100 yenes, lo rejunto e iba a ponerlo en su bolsillo cuando de reojo observó una máquina de peluches **_N/A: Ya saben de estás pequeñas estafadoras xD_** . ****esta contenía peluches de los monstruos de duelo, se le quedó observando un momento y volvió a observar el billete en mano.

Cuando por fin parecía haberse decidido que hacer, caminó y se alejó del lugar, la pandilla iba comenzar a seguirlo de nuevo cuando lo vieron regresar, así que rápidamente volvieron a su escondite, traía muchas fichas en mano y bolsillos, lo que significaba que había cambiado el dinero por las fichas.

Lo vieron intentar sacar algún peluche, no pudieron ver cuál pues al tener a Bakura de espaldas no los dejaba ver su objetivo, pero la pregunta aquí era ¿para que querría Bakura, el gran y temible rey de los ladrones, quien fusionó su alma con la del dios oscuro Zork Necrophades un tierno y lindo peluche?

Lo vieron fracasar una y otra vez eh intentarlo de nueva cuenta, una y otra vez, hasta que al parecer al fin había logrado alcanzar su objetivo, lo vieron agacharse para recoger su premio, pero parecía que tenía otro objetivo en la mira, de nuevo se repitió la historia, la pelea del ex ladrón y la máquina, saliendo por último vencedor el oscuro quien parecía satisfecho.

Se fue seguramente buscando a su hikari y los demás lo siguieron extrañados, en una vuelta los peliblancos se toparon de frente y de inmediato el más grande escondió los peluches tras su espalda y vieron que eran un cambio de corazón y un mago blanco **_N/A: Sí el de la season 0, aparece en el cap 27, ósea el último, búsquenlo así si no saben de cual hablo, se parece a este_** . /yugiohenespanol/images/1/17/Foto_mago_silencioso_ /revision/latest?cb=20120324093820&path-prefix=es ****, Ryou le preguntó si no había encontrado un juego que le llamara la atención y también pareció notar algo tras la espalda de su yami y le preguntó que era lo que escondía, lo otros no estaban seguros de que lo que veían era real o no, pero a Bakura le apareció una pequeña sombra rosa en el puente de la nariz y desvió la mirada, Ryou veía extrañado, el mayor le explicó que había encontrado dinero en su búsqueda de un juego que le llamara la atención y que entonces vio un par de peluches en una máquina que pensó que tal vez le podrían gustar, se los enseñó y le dijo que como no se pudo decidir entre los dos, trajo ambos.

Lentamente Ryou los tomó con una gran sonrisa y Bakura metió las manos en los bolsillos aún algo avergonzado y entonces el oji esmeralda salió de su shock y se abalanzó hacía su yami en un abrazo agradeciéndole, este apena atino a poner la suficiente fuerza para no caerse y puso una mano en la cintura del otro de manera floja, la pandilla veía con la boca abierta el cariñoso gesto del más grande con su luz, había gastado su dinero y esfuerzo para conseguirle algo que le gustaba a su hikari, esto no se veía todos los días, ni siquiera en su imaginación y ocurrió algo que los dejó con la boca aún más abierta, Ryou le dio un beso en la mejilla al oji carmesí y le dijo que fueran a seguir jugando otro rato, el mayor estaba en shock en el mismo lugar con la cara toda roja y los ojos más abiertos de lo usual, se volteó en la dirección en que el otro se fue y se quedó mirando un momento para después tocar el lugar donde fue besado, tenía la boca entre abierta y esta se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa de lado aún abierta dejando ver parte de sus dientes y se fue detrás del otro.

Pero los que aún seguían en shock eran los otros chicos, aún no podían procesar toda la escena, la historia se repitió más tarde, los vigilaban para ver que Ryou no se alejó ni un solo momento de sus nuevas adquisiciones y que su contra parte no cambiaba la actitud con él, todo esto hasta que los peliblancos se fueron y dejaron de seguirlos.

Cuando llegaron cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Bakura entró en la habitación de su hikari, esta vez ya sin camisa y se lanzó a la cama de espaldas mientras que su luz acomodaba sus nuevos peluches a cada lado de su computadora de sobre mesa y se sentaba en la silla de esta para voltearse a ver a su yami acostado en su cama como una estrella de mar mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el borde de la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Ryou volteo los ojos y negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y se movió hacia su contra parte oscura aún sin levantarse de la silla impulsándose con los pies y levantó la cabeza de Bakura con sus manos y la puso en su regazo, los parpados se abrieron para dejar ver los ojos carmesíes del ex ladrón.

"Se te va a venir la sangre si te quedas así y ya es tarde como para llevarte al hospital" Dijo Ryou con gracia esto último, agregando una pequeña sonrisa a esto.

Bakura solo volvió a cerrar los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa adornado su boca, se quedaron así mientras Ryou revisaba sus redes sociales en su teléfono y hablaba con sus amigos de temas sin importancia en el grupo que tenían y también con otras que le enviaban mensajes, siempre se había preguntado como consiguieron su número de celular, pero bueno con esas chicas no era de extrañarse de que también supieran el color de boxers que estaba usando ese día.

Esas chicas enserio que tenían un problema con él, incluso cuando él ya les había dejado en claro su orientación sexual pues no le avergonzaba en lo absoluto que todo el colegio lo supiera, aunque eso solo empeoró un poco el problema, pues algunos chicos se fijaban en él también y llegaban a ser tan molestos como las chicas y su mala suerte siempre se desataba cuando el profesor pedía una exposición y no, el problema con eso no era que se querían juntar con él, el problema era que su cuerpo reaccionaba de mala manera jugándole una mala pasada en sus zonas privadas, siempre a mitad de la exposición a su cuerpo juvenil se le ocurría la gran idea de hacerle tener una repentina erección que lo terminaba avergonzando, no todos se daban cuenta, pero **ellas** sí, su chaqueta de uniforme era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir la mayor parte de la vista, pero siempre se lograba ver algo, estaba seguro, porque no eran erecciones pequeñas, de hecho sentía la molestia de la presión que le generaba el pantalón, siempre se trataba de cubrir disimuladamente pero por indisimuladas miradas que le daban allí y después a su cara le decía que no era suficiente para ocultar eso.

Y lo peor venía después, pues al parecer a todas se les terminaba de alborotar las hormonas y trataban de acercársele de maneras indebidas de manera más persistente a lo común, era exhaustivo estar tratando de evitarlas todo el día.

Ryou bajó la mirada para ver que su yami se había dormido, lo acomodó en el centro de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Después de varias horas el oji esmeralda escuchó a su alter-ego bajar las escaleras, el más pequeño que estaba en la cocina, se volteó hacía la sala de estar para ver a Bakura terminar de bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la cocina con los ojos cerrados, bostezando y estirando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

"Buenas noches dormilón, déjame adivinar te levantaste porque tienes hambre ¿no es así?" Molestó el más joven al otro, quien solo asintió sentándose en la mesa, aspirando el delicioso olor de la comida en proceso.

"Pronto estará lista ¿te lavaste las manos?" Pregunto el peliblanco más joven, volteándose para seguir en su labor.

Bakura abrió los ojos y observó sus manos un momento para después restregarlas en su pantalón para "limpiarlas"

"¿Sabes que hacer eso no las limpia en absoluto verdad?" Le dijo Ryou sin voltearse, no había visto nada, pero conocía bien los niveles de pereza de yami y no lavarse las manos antes de comer solo porque tenía que volver a subir las escaleras hasta el baño era uno de los niveles.

De hecho, una vez tuvo que quitarle el plato al oji carmesí porque no le quiso hacer caso, aunque ya le hubiera explicado las consecuencias de esto, así que gruñendo y bufando se había levantado y se fue a lavar las manos.

"Sabes lo que ocurrirá si no lo haces Kura, solo te tomará unos momentos" y de nueva cuenta el mayor se levantó bufando y se fue a lavar las manos, cuando volvió todo estaba listo.

La noche continuó como cualquier otra, como Ryou le dijo Bakura durmió con él para ayudarlo en caso de que tuviera una pesadilla, esto era parte del tratamiento de todas formas, el oji esmeralda ayudaría al mayor a aprender a calmarse en estas situaciones, esperaba que los resultados comenzaran a surtir efecto pronto


	21. Chapter 21

Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece.

 _De hecho, una vez tuvo que quitarle el plato al oji carmesí porque no le quiso hacer caso, aunque ya le hubiera explicado las consecuencias de esto, así que gruñendo y bufando se había levantado y se fue a lavar las manos._

 _"_ _Sabes lo que ocurrirá si no lo haces Kura, solo te tomará unos momentos" y de nueva cuenta el mayor se levantó bufando y se fue a lavar las manos, cuando volvió todo estaba listo._

 _La noche continuó como cualquier otra, como Ryou le dijo Bakura durmió con él para ayudarlo en caso de que tuviera una pesadilla, esto era parte del tratamiento de todas formas, el oji esmeralda ayudaría al mayor a aprender a calmarse en estas situaciones, esperaba que los resultados comenzaran a surtir efecto pronto._

La semana había pasado y el día del inicio de le "terapia" había llegado, era de noche, las 7:54pm para ser exactos, los albinos habían cenado ya, en todo el día desde que Ryou llegó del colegio no se había tocado el tema de la "terapia" por lo que el mayor supuso que este lo había olvidado y por esto estaba un poco aliviado, pues aún no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que contar su oscuro pasado, aún no tenía sueño y normalmente se quedaba viendo televisión un rato desde que descubrió que pasaban películas de terror a las 8:30pm, más como dormía con su hikari por el momento, ya no se quedaba hasta muy tarde pues cuando entraba a la cama por más silencioso y sin muchos movimientos, sabía que su luz se despertaba aunque no abriera los ojos o dijera nada y se desvelaba ( ósea que se le quitaba el sueño y no podía dormir)por lo que se volvía a dormir hasta mucho rato después, lo que le provocaba que en la mañana cuando se levantara para el colegio tuviera sueño y falta de energía y llegara a dormir y pasara tiempo con él como lo hacían comúnmente.

El mayor sabía que iba a lamentar perderse las películas de hoy, pero con tal de no hacerle recordar a Ryou el tema valdría la pena, el oscuro se dirigió a las escaleras para subirlas cuando escuchó "¿Adónde vas?" era el oji esmeralda, se encogió y cerró el ojo derecho apretando la mandíbula dejando ver sus dientes, el pie que estaba destinado a ponerse en el primer escalón estaba en el aire.

"No creas que eh olvidado que hoy empezaríamos con la "terapia" así que si estas intentando escapar no va a funcionar" habló el peli blanco menor, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, una ceja arqueada y apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Bakura abrió lentamente el ojo al mismo tiempo que iba volteando su cabeza a Ryou y su pie bajaba a la misma velocidad de sus otras extremidades "Por supuesto que no, yo solo iba aaaaaaa… ¡al baño! Sí, iba al baño antes de que comience la película ¿o no me dejaras verla?"

"Claro que te voy a dejar verla, pero si a las 9:30 en punto no ha terminado lo siento mucho, pero al igual tendrás que subir para comenzar ¿de acuerdo?" Le dijo Ryou a su yami, quien asintió y subió.

Los orbes carmesíes veían subir los créditos de la película que acababa de ver, los orbes se posaron sobre el reloj que yacía sobre el televisor, eran las 9:30 en punto, "genial" pensó sarcásticamente el peliblanco que estaba sentado sobre el sofá de la sala, sin muchas ganas el oscuro apagó el televisor y se levantó para después estirarse un poco, aún sin ganas se levantó y subió las escaleras lentamente, llegó a la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de hikari y toco.

"Adelante" Escuchó el mayor del otro lado de la puerta entró y se dirigió a la cama de alter-ego dónde este ya estaba allí sentado de piernas cruzadas esperándolo.

Bakura supuso que también debía hacer lo mismo así que se sentó al frente de su contra parte, quien lo miraba todo el tiempo a los ojos "¿Estás listo?" le preguntó a su yami.

El yami no estaba del todo seguro más asintió lentamente para darle el inicio al otro.

"Bien, quiero que estés lo más rejado que pueda, recuerda que cuando quieras parar un momento solo debes decírmelo y te daré un tiempo de reflexión ¿de acuerdo?" Le mencionó Ryou al oscuro quien solo volvió a asentir.

"Ok, empezaremos con lo que menos te perturbe, dime ¿Qué es lo menos que te perturbe de tu pasado que puedas recordar?" Inició Ryou la "terapia" de su yami.

Los orbes carmesíes se desviaron de los esmeralda y la cara de Bakura puso una expresión pensativa, no estaba seguro de que era lo que recordaba con menos pesar de toda su vida "Hmmm… no lo sé, me han pasado cosas que a ningún niño le deberían de pasar"

"Entonces yo te preguntaré y tú me dirás que tan traumante fue para ti, será una selección por descarte" Le explicó Ryou a su "paciente"

Volvió a asentir el oscuro en "acuerdo" con el otro "¿Qué tal mmm… tu primer robo?"

Bakura entrecerró los ojos de inmediato y dijo "Está bien supongo"

El mayor suspiró, cerró los ojos decir "Fue… una semana después de lo de Kul Elna, 9 años tenía en aquel entonces, no había comido nada desde entonces, por lo que si no conseguía nada en ese momento posiblemente moriría en dos días como mucho y apenas si había conseguido algo de agua, estaba muy débil, yo… estaba en un callejón descansando del intenso calor, sentía que me desmayaría si no comía algo pronto, volteé la cara cara hacía mi izquierda y vi que al final del callejón, saliendo de este justo al frente había un pequeño puesto de frutas, se notaba que era mercancía nueva, pues se veían muy jugosas o bueno… la verdad no recuerdo si las vi así por el hambre o no sé, simplemente me levanté caminé hacía el puesto y observe como cualquier otro cliente y entonces cuidadosamente tomé una asegurándome que nadie me había visto y me fui pensando que al fin podría comer algo ese día, posiblemente en toda esa semana sería lo único que comería, pero todo lo bueno tiene su final… al parecer alguien si me vio y como siempre hacían, comenzó a gritar que me había robado algo del puesto, que era un ladrón y me atraparan. Uno de los dueños me comenzó a perseguir, así que comencé a huir lógicamente, pero estaba muy débil por no haber comido, unos guardias que estaban por allí cerca también me comenzaron a perseguir, le rogaba a Ra que si me atrapaban que fueran los guardias quienes lo hicieran, pues la gente común podía dar peores castigos que los guardias, pues sabía que solo me encerrarían por una noche, pero la otra gente llegaba a golpear, azotar e incluso cortar las manos al ladrón sin importar su edad, corrí hasta salir de la ciudad, seguí corriendo por el desierto sin dirección alguna, perdí a los guardias, pero no a mi perseguidor original, tropecé bajando una duna, me agarró, pasó mis manos delante de mi cuerpo y las ató, me volvió a lanzar a suelo boca abajo y entonces comenzó…" apretó las manos y frunció aún más el ceño con los ojos cerrado todavía.

Ryou notó lo extremadamente tenso que se puso, vio a su contraparte oscura apretar los puños con extremada fuerza haciéndolos temblar por la tensión generada en ellos, se sentó de manera recta, inflando el pecho el cual, subía y bajaba de manera irregular, sus hombros se ensancharon y entonces lo entendió, Bakura estaba queriendo parecer más grande, más fuerte por el hecho de sentirse amenazado nuevamente, los recuerdos lo estaban consumiendo lentamente, estaba muy metido en ellos.

"Me azotó una y otra vez hasta que el sol se puso o al menos recuerdo haber despertado en ese entonces, pues del dolor me había desmayado, no podía moverme, sentía la sangre aún recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mis manos seguían atadas, sabía que la carne se había desprendido del hueso, que mi espalda estaba hecha añicos, me resigné a morir allí, si no moría desangrado, la sangre atraería a los coyotes y si de milagro eso no pasaba, lo haría por una infección en las heridas o por el intenso frío de la noche, me volví a desmayar para despertar en la madrugada, estaba helado, me sorprendí al ver que no tenía hipotermia aún, a como pude me levante y no sé porque pero caminé y caminé por el desierto, no sé tampoco si fue obra de Ra o de alguien más, pero encontré un cueva oculta en una duna, no, la cueva era la duna, era camuflada por las infinitas arenas, entré y me quedé allí el resto de la noche, no pude dormir debido al dolor y a todas las veces que fui azotado me acostumbré a acostarme boca abajo y dormir así, pues la heridas no dejaban pudiera reposar la espalda… ese fue mi primer robo y mi primer castigo…" Relato Bakura aún perdido en sus pensamientos lo cual se afirmaba al ver su expresión ida y perdida que tenía al abrir los ojos.

"¿Qué sientes cuanto recuerdas esto?" Le preguntó el menor a su yami.

Los orbes carmesíes se entrecerraron un poco aún en su estado ido y dijo de manera perdida también "Siento… enojo, mucha tristeza, me siento…aturdido… a veces… a veces me pregunto ¿porqué no me dejé morir cuando tuve la oportunidad? ¿porqué no me dejé atrapar por los guardias del faraón aquella vez? Me hubiera evitado el vivir en dolor, odio, rencor, tristeza y soledad por milenios y el resto de mi vida, hubiera evitado los demás hechos que terminarían de arruinar mi vida, me arrepiento con toda mi alma de haber nacido…" se desahogó el oscuro con una voz completamente ida.

"¡No vuelvas a pensar ni decir eso nunca más Bakura! ¡¿me oyes?! NUNCA" Le regañó y reprochó Ryou a Bakura, quien pareció regresar de su viaje a sus dolorosos recuerdos, pues volvió su mirada a las esmeraldas de Ryou con los ojos abiertos y cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa de que su hikari le hablara así, su boca estaba entreabierta pero no sabía que decir.

El albino más joven tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada dejando ver sus dientes, agarraba sus rodillas con fuerza, se veía algo enojado…no, no solo eso, también dolido y angustiado.

"¡Sé que tu experiencia de vida no fue la mejor de todas, pero no tienes que pensar así Bakura! ¡TU VALES MUCHO, MÁS DE LO QUE PIENSAS!" Siguió diciendo con voz elevada el oji esmeralda.

Las emociones dentro del contrario oscuro eran una tormenta, estaba enojado, triste y aturdido por recordar ese episodio de su vida, pero también lo estaba porque creía que Ryou ahora no lo entendía, no entendía lo que sentía y pensaba, pero tampoco quería dejarse llevar por lo que sentía porque sabía que si se dejaba llevar más por el enojo discutiría con su hikari y le diría algo que lo hiriera y lo hiciera sentir mal, luego sentiría remordimiento, pero su orgullo no lo dejaría disculparse y no quería que su lado más ligero se enojara con él, no después de haber aceptado sus sentimientos por él, además de que sabía que esto lo estaba haciendo porque quería hacer lo que nunca nadie hizo por él, ayudarlo… pero necesitaba decir lo que sentía y pensaba de todo esto.

"¡No es solo eso Ryou, todo lo que hice para obtener mi venganza, para vengar a mi gente NO SIRVIÓ DE NADA, NO SIRVIÓ DE NADA RENUNCÍAR A EMPEZAR DE NUEVO AL SEGUIR SIENDO JOVEN, NO SIRVIÓ DE NADA VENDER MI HUMANIDAD Y MI ALMA PARA TENER EL PODER SUFICIENTE PARA LOGRAR MI OBJETIVO, LAS VIDAS DE QUIENES ASESINÉ NO FUERON PARA NADA…" Se desahogó Bakura con una expresión de dolor y enojo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus cejas arqueadas pero fruncidas, sus dientes se dejaban ver por la presión que había en ellos, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Ryou se relajó más, pero en sus ojos aún había angustia "Sé que te duele lo que pasó, que hallas fallado en tu intento de devolverles el honor y dignidad a tu pueblo, pero no puedes vivir en el pasado Kura, tienes una segunda oportunidad de volver a empezar, no la desperdicies nuevamente, puedes tener todo aquello que se te fue arrebatado, incluso una nueva familia, podrás empezar tu propia familia si así deseas, el linaje de Kul Elna, la sangre de tu pueblo volverá a correr por las venas de otros, ¿no deseas eso acaso? ¿no deseas encontrar la felicidad? Déjame ayudarte, a ayudarte a ti mismo, porque puede que tu misión y felicidad no estuvieras destinadas a estar en las antiguas arenas del Cairo, sino en una ciudad, milenios más adelante, déjame demostrarte que todo lo que pasó, que todo lo que hiciste SÍ valió la pena y que tu verdadero destino está aquí"

El joven de ojos esmeraldas llevó sus manos a la cara de su contrario y se fue acerando lentamente al oscuro, quien comenzó a levantar sus defensas corporales, ensanchando los hombros y elevando las manos con las palmas abiertas haciendo saber al otro que no debía acercarse, el más joven comenzó a bajar sus manos al cuello del otro para que se arrastraran por este y seguir su camino por la espalda del mayor de los peliblancos, este comenzó a alejarse haciendo su espalda hacía atrás, pero su hikari se movía más rápido, pues no era él quien estaba saliendo de un shock y un "pequeño" ataque de ansiedad, sus cuerpos se terminaron de juntar quedando en un abrazo apretado por parte de Ryou, mientras que Bakura seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar, sus defensas y orgullo le decían que se alejara, que no podía permitir tal acercamiento, le gritaba que era peligro, pero sus sentimientos y cuerpo le decían lo contrario, que se acercara y que estaría a salvo.

Hacia milenios que no era abrazado, el ultimo abrazo que Bakura había recibido fue el de su madre antes de que lo dejara ir diciéndole que huyera… fue el fatídico día en que la vio por última vez, su shock parecía estar desvaneciéndose, pues parpadeaba con más normalidad, su ceño se fruncía por la extrañes de la situación, la boca se le cerraba lentamente mientras los fornidos brazos se arrastraban por los costados de la espalda de Ryou comenzando a corresponderlo, cuando el oji carmesí estaba seguro de lo que hacía apretó el abrazo y enterró la cara del lado derecho del cuello del otro, en el hueco que se creaba en la unión del cuello y los hombros, su cara estaba enterrada en algunos cabellos nieve del otro.

Estuvieron así hasta que el mayor de los albinos sintió algo con una pequeña punta cerca de su cara, levantó una ceja extrañado y se alejó solo unos centímetros, corrió el cabello del otro para revelar un pequeño trozo de acrílico negro con punta al final o al menos esa era la descripción que Bakura podía dar del extraño que traspasaba la oreja de su hikari. **_N/A: Así pero un poco más delgado, si no les gusta que lo lleve pues… bueno y si no también xD solo ignoren esta parte y ya, Ryou es joven hay razón para que le guste este tipo de cosas "¡AYYY! Ezke el ez hinozemteeee… i no tiene xq uzar ezo bla bla y más bla" xD no es un diño es un adolescente de casi 17 años (amo su inocencia 17 años jaja) repito es normal que le guste este tipo de cosas y sí, estoy usando la época actual en este fic por si no se han dado cuenta y VUELVO A REPETIR si no les gusta IGNORENLO Y YA (acercándose la arena viene ya "tiri titiriti" quien entendió entendió xD ) quiero cambiar un poco la temática cliché en que cayó el tender, por ejemplo con que Bakura siempre le hace daño a Ryou y de un pronto a otro ya están juntos o que Ryou depende de otros para que lo defiendan y así._**

imgextra/i4/929153161/TB2xc88pFXXXXaqXFXXXXXXXXXX_!

Ryou se dio cuenta de que su oscuro había descubierto su expansión, pero por su expresión era obvio que no tenía idea de lo que era "¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó al más grande.

"¿Qué… que es esto?" El oscuro señaló el objeto que atravesaba el final de la oreja de Ryou, se enderezó para ver a la cara al oji esmeralda esperando una respuesta.

"Oh ¿esto?" pregunto el albino menor tocándose la oreja perforada, a lo que el oji carmesí asintió.

"Es una expansión o perforación como algunos lo llaman" respondió Ryou a la duda del yami, pero entonces le surgió otra.

"¿Y para que sirve?" Preguntó de nuevo Bakura interesado en la "expansión"

"Amm, bueno en realidad es solo por estética" Respondió de manera simple el peliblanco más joven.

"¿Y cómo te lo hiciste?" Realmente le parecía algo muy interesante a Bakura

"Fui a una tienda donde los hacen, con una aguja esterilizada te traspasan el lugar más blando de la oreja y con otros objetos te van expandiendo el agujero y después te ponen la expansión que quieras, hay algunas que dejan ver el agujero o solo son redondas como un arete, pero esas no me gustan así que me puse esta de 5 mm que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña después de la primera que me puse." Le explicó Ryou a su yami que ahora parecía… ¿preocupado?

"¿No te dolió y no te duele ahorita?" Siguió preguntando el más grande, esto ya no le estaba pareciendo tan bueno eh interesante.

"Durante el procedimiento duele un poco, pero después el dolor desaparece y no, ahorita ya no duele, como dije el dolor desapareció, ahora solo debo limpiarla todos los días para que no se infecte la oreja, no es nada complicado" Volvió a seguir explicando el hikari a su yami, quien seguía curioso.

"¿Tienes la otra?" Preguntó intrigado Bakura, a lo que el otro asintió y se dirigió a su mesita de noche, donde saco una caja y volvió con el yami.

"Tengo otras dos, esta /338-home_ que es fluorescente y brilla en la oscuridad, ten mira" Ryou le dio la expansión a su contra parte, quien la puso entre sus manos para hacer la suficiente oscuridad como para ver la luminosidad que salía del objeto.

"Y esta, que fue la primera que tuve como ya te dije." El más joven le volvió a extender otra expansión mientras la otra era regresada a la caja de donde salió. ** _N/A: Es la negra con punta celeste_** 177201-MLM20295707528_

"Esta es más delgada" Notó la contra parte oscura del hikari.

"Sí, como dije fue la primera que tuve, pero cuando quise ponerme la fluorescente me tuve que expandir un poco más" Terminó de explicar Ryou quien volvió a guardar sus antiguas expansiones cuando el yami le devolvió la última.

"Se que ya pregunté mucho, pero… ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? Cuando estuve en tu cuerpo no estaba allí, estoy seguro" Dijo extrañado Bakura, estaba seguro de que el niño que solía ser su hikari (Lo seguía siendo, pero tenía que admitir que había cambiado y crecido desde entonces) no tenía esa "perforación" cuando residía en su cuerpo.

"Me lo hice unas semanas antes de que volvieras, me expandí más cuando nos empezábamos a llevar mejor, sí por ahí de ese tiempo y me compré esta hace una semana" Respondió Ryou a la última duda de su yami, a veces le parecía que su contra parte tenía la curiosidad de un niño.

"¿Porqué no te das un baño tranquilo para que te relajes por completo después de esta "sesión" que tuvimos hoy? Usa mi baño si gustas" Volvió a hablar el peliblanco más joven.

"Claro" dijo de manera simple el oji carmesí quien se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño que estaba en la habitación de su luz, la cual tenía bañera con ducha, nunca había usado una bañera, pero por los recuerdos adquiridos sabía cómo usarla. Tapo la salida del agua y comenzó a llenar la bañera, cuando estuvo lista a la temperatura adecuada se comenzó a desvestir y se metió al agua, se puso cómodo y cerró los ojos. Los parpados se abrieron lentamente dejando ver los rubíes del mayor, se dio cuenta de que el agua se estaba enfriando lo que significaba que se había quedado dormido por un buen rato, estaba totalmente relajado, tal y como Ryou le había dicho al oscuro, salió del agua, agarro una toalla y se secó el cuerpo, para que después el yami dejara correr el agua por el drenaje de la bañera, se vistió y salió del baño al cuarto del peliblanco más joven quien estaba terminado de dejar su mochila lista para el día siguiente.

"Con esa cara de sueño deduzco que te quedaste dormido ¿no es así?" Dijo con gracia el de ojos esmeralda comenzando a caminar hacía su cama.

"No pensé que relajara tanto" Dijo Bakura dirigiéndose también a su lado de la cama quitándose la camisa.

"Y es mejor cuando usas los aceites para baño adecuados" Habló con algo de cansancio Ryou, terminándose de acomodar en la cama.

"La próxima vez los usaré, buenas noches yadonushi" Dijo por última vez en la noche el peliblanco mayor.

"Buenas… noches" Se despidió prácticamente dormido la contraparte del oscuro yami.

Había sido un duro comienzo con la "rehabilitación" de Bakura y se suponía que esto era lo de menor nivel, Ryou no se quería imaginar cómo se pondría y lo difícil que sería revivir la masacre de Kul Elna para Bakura, pero el hikari estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo por cuanto tiempo fuera necesario pues quería hacerle recuperar a su yami todo lo perdido y quitarle todo lo malo que le fue dado.


	22. Chapter 22

_Había sido un duro comienzo con la "rehabilitación" de Bakura y se suponía que esto era lo de menor nivel, Ryou no se quería imaginar cómo se pondría y lo difícil que sería revivir la masacre de Kul Elna para Bakura, pero el hikari estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo por cuanto tiempo fuera necesario pues quería hacerle recuperar a su yami todo lo perdido y quitarle todo lo malo que le fue dado._

Pov Ryou

Me desperté, era sábado por lo que no tenía que ir al colegio, por suerte pues hacía mucho frío, y como tenía alguien a mi lado me daría el calor suficiente… o eso se suponía.

Me volteé buscando el calor que las sabanas ya no me proporcionaban, pero no encontré nada, abrí los ojos y vi que la cama estaba vacía ¿Dónde estará? Me disponía a sacarme las sabanas de encima para buscarlo ya que era muy extraño temprano y más si era antes que yo, pero el sonido de la puerta a unos centímetros de mi abriéndose me hizo detener mis acciones, del baño de mi cuarto salió Bakura con una mano en su cuello mientras bostezaba, se veía cansado, no, no solo eso, había algo más aparte de que parecía que no había dormido bien.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunté, a lo que me volteó a ver descubriendo que yo también había despertado.

"¿Hmm? Ah… sí" Me respondió algo indeciso, creo que lo que había en su mirada era tristeza, ¿pero porqué? ¿acaso esta era una de esas veces en las que amanecía depresivo como me había dicho?

"¿Estás seguro? Sabes que es bueno que te desahogues y digas lo que sientes y piensas." Mientras le decía se volvía a acostar en la cama, pero no se acostó boca abajo como siempre lo hacía, esta vez lo hizo de perfil dándome la espalda.

"Te dije que no tengo nada" Su tono de voz era golpeado, estaba a la defensiva, era lógico no se sentía bien, al menos no emocionalmente.

No le respondí, sentía que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz o sé que se terminará enojando por completo y seguramente se irá de la habitación, me quedé boca arriba con un brazo tras mi cabeza pensando en que podía hacer para subirle el ánimo más tarde, tal vez… ¿la carne? Creo que podría ayudar, miré el reloj a mi lado y observé que aún era algo temprano así que decidí dormir un poco más, por lo que cerré los ojos en la misma posición en la que estaba y caí en el sueño nuevamente.

Desperté de nueva cuenta unas horas más tarde, volteé la mirada para ver que otra vez estaba solo en la cama, me levanté y toque la puerta que daba a mi baño ¿será que Bakura estará enfermo del estómago o algo? Esperé respuesta, más no llegó ninguna y no volvió a llegar al segundo llamado, abrí la puerta lentamente "¿Bakura?" asomé mi cabeza en el interior, no había nadie, qué raro ¿Dónde estará?

Escuché el sonido de un golpe en seco, por lo que ya me imaginaba dónde estaba, salí de la habitación y bajé las escalera para caminar unos poco pasos hacia la izquierda como si me dirigiera a la cocina, más me detuve a medio camino y me volví a hacia la puerta que estaba al costado izquierdo del pasillo hacia la cocina, los golpes venían del sótano, eran lentos, ósea, se escuchaba una pausa antes de que se escuchara el sonido de otro golpe, pero estos llevaban mucha fuerza como para ser escuchado hasta el piso de arriba a puerta cerrada, eso explicaba la lentitud de los golpes.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, el sonido se expandió de inmediato y ahora no era lo único que lograba escuchar, también los furiosos bufidos de mi yami.

"¡Grrrr! (¡PUM!)… ¡grrrr! (¡PUM!)… ¡grrrr! (¡PUM!)….." Bajé las escaleras lo suficiente como para que mi oscuro entrara en mi rango de visión.

Estaba en posición de pelea, un brazo lo tiraba hacia atrás con la mano en puño para después dispararlo con toda su fuerza hacia el saco de boxeo delante de él **_N/A: ¿Lo recuerdan? Lo mencioné antes en otro cap._** El saco se hiso hacía atrás por la fuerza lo suficiente como para que tuviera tiempo para echar el otro brazo hacia atrás para dispararlo de igual manera cuando el saco viniera de regreso.

Tenía que detenerlo, se haría daño si seguía haciendo eso, aunque tuviera las manos vendadas para evitar esto, más con la fuerza que estaba usando no le servirían de nada y no solo era eso, también tenía que aprender a desahogarse con las palabras, el dolor físico no remplazaría el dolor emocional, debía aprender eso, era parte de su recuperación.

Me paré frente a él para detenerlo, su puño ya venía en camino así que cerré los ojos con fuerza, volteé la cara hacia un lado y levanté mis manos para detener el puño, cuando chocó en mis manos estas se retrajeron un poco hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del golpe y la potencia que llevaba, realmente me dolió contrarrestar su golpe, sentía el hormigueo en mis manos.

Le escuché respirar rápida y profundamente, seguía enojado, así que lentamente fui abriendo los ojos para dirigirle la mirada. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto diría que estaba más que furioso, pero lo que yo vi en sus ojos era dolor y tristeza.

"K-Kura cálmate, el dolor físico no hará desaparecer el dolor emocional" Le dije tratando de calmarlo, pero solo estrechó más los ojos, dándome una mala señal.

"Lo ha hecho por un buen tiempo ¿por qué no funcionaría ahora?" Me dijo esto mientras aplicaba más fuerza en su puño que seguía entre mis manos, haciéndole retroceder aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho por el impacto.

"Pero solo ha sido por unos momentos, como mucho un día ¿no es así?" Y con esto le desafié, desafié todos sentimientos, todos sus pensamientos y todas sus soluciones, tengo que hacerle ver que esto está mal, sí puede que le ayude un poco para desestresarse, pero no es la única salida, no es la única manera para sentirse mejor.

Y al parecer di en el clavo, pues sus ojos se abrieron un poco al igual que su boca, pero rápidamente volvieron a su antigua posición.

"Es mejor que nada" me respondió secamente.

"¿Y si te doy algo más nada?" En su mirada se notó la curiosidad que esto le causó aunque no me lo dijera "Recuerda que estamos en un proceso para contrarrestar todo este dolor, para buscar maneras efectivas que te ayuden de verdad por un tiempo real, no solo una ilusión vaga causada por otro tipo de dolor, sé que quieras que esto ocurra de inmediato, pero no se puede y tampoco ayuda que tu hagas esto, te dije que tenías que confiar en mí, que abrieras tu corazón a mí porqué eso te ayudaría, no te dará la salida completa del dolor de manera tan rápida como lo hace el desquitarte con cosas físicas, pero deberás sacrificar la rapidez de efectividad por una verdadera solución"

Parece estar entendiéndolo pues la fuerza en su puño está comenzando a disminuir retrayéndolo y poniéndolo en su lugar, también está comenzando a relajar su cuerpo lentamente al igual que su mirada, más como es costumbre, su ceño está ceñido.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios, le miré a los ojos, tomé su mano, le jalé y llevé hasta las escaleras para volver a subir y le dije: "Ven, lo hablaremos en el desayuno" y con eso nos fuimos de la habitación.

-Una semana después-

Otra semana había pasado para los peliblancos y cierto oji esmeralda ya esperaba sentado en la misma posición de la semana anterior a su contraparte oscura, este después de unos momentos entró en la habitación y se sentó en su lugar frente al más joven, se notaba que aún estaba disgustado por hacer esto de contar sus experiencias.

El menor de los albinos esperó a que el otro comenzara, más el otro estaba más que incomodo, sabía que debía comenzar, pero no sabía cómo, así que Ryou decidió darle el mismo empujón de la ves pasada.

"Después de tu primer robo ¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó Ryou al mayor tratando de hacerlo hablar.

"Deesspuéss… mmm… yo… umm… seguí robando, dejaron de atraparme más seguido, pero aún lo hacían y siempre era lo mismo… pero si hablamos de otro acontecimiento que me marco… bueno… no sé" Se quedó pensando por un tiempo con la mirada en la cama y de un pronto a otro sus ojos se ensancharon, parecía haber recordado algo.

El menor notó todo esto así que le preguntó "¿Qué ocurre Kura? ¿qué fue lo que recordaste?"

Más este no le contesto, su mirada estaba perdida "¿Kura? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Kura reacciona! ¡¿me escuchas?!" Ryou no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, la mente de Bakura estaba en otro sitio, sus ojos se movían hacía todos lados como si estuviera viendo cosas a gran velocidad y entonces lo entendió, el oji carmesí estaba teniendo una regresión, el menor nunca había presenciado esto, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo regresar a como diera lugar lo más pronto posible.

"¡KURA! ¡KURA! ¡despierta! ¡por favor despierta!" El menor de los albinos lo sacudió por los hombros y lo llamó durante unos momentos hasta que el yami salió de su "ensoñación"

El oscuro cerró los ojos y los abrió de inmediato dando un gran jadeo y volteando a ver todo a su alrededor con desesperación, alejándose de su hikari, se veía como si no supiera donde estaba y que pasaba, todavía estaba en un pequeño shock.

El oji esmeralda lo comenzó a calmar antes de que se desesperara más "Tranquilo Bakura, solo fue una regresión, ya pasó, ya pasó, estás a salvo, recuérdalo, ya NO estás en Egipto"

Poco a poco la respiración del yami se fue ralentizando y su mirada se enfocó en el peliblanco frente a él, se calmó y cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza, realmente no había sido una bonita experiencia, Ryou se volvió a sentar en su lugar esperando a que su contraparte terminara de aclarar su mente.

Cuando así fue le volvió a preguntar lo que recordó y el mayor respondió "M-mi… mi primer asesinato" al terminar de mencionar esto volteó un poco su cara a la derecha, desviando la mirada, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿A-asesinato? ¿fuiste un asesino?" Preguntó con sorpresa y algo de temor el hikari del mayor, realmente no pensaba que su oscuro hubiera hecho tales cosas.

Volvió su mirada al otro y vio el temor en la expresión y ojos del otro y eso le molestaba, le hacía sentir mal que su contraparte más liviana le mirara con miedo, pues le hacía sentir como si aún fuera el maldito bastardo sin sentimientos de antes ¿cambiarían las cosas ahora que se sabía esto de él, Ryou le vería con miedo siempre? Esto era lo que pensaba el albino mayor mientras seguía viendo el producto de su enojo.

"Solo quiero aclarar que antes de que Zork me poseyera, cuando aún tenía sentimientos y razón, yo no mataba por gusto o en cada robo, solo lo hacía cuando era crucial y la mayoría de veces, sino es que siempre, solo murieron soldados del faraón, pero cuando Zork me quitó mi humanidad ya no me importaba si fuera crucial o no, solo arremetía con quién intentara detenerme y… no, no estoy orgulloso de eso"

"Está bien, entiendo, enserio no te preocupes, con el tiempo podrás ir afrontando más tu pasado" Le dijo el más joven de la habitación a su contrario con una amable sonrisa y mirada.

"Ahora dime ¿Cómo ocurrió?" Ryou esperaba que Bakura no cayera en otra regresión, sí él ya se sentía angustiado de solo verla, no sé imaginaba como se sentiría él es-ladrón de vivirla.

"Fue… una noche en la que estaba en la ciudad… estaba buscando alguna casa que se viera fácil de robar… pasé cerca de un callejón y de repente me jalaron hacia él… unnn tipo me apresó contra la pared del callejón… estaba borracho… yoo… sabía lo que quería…" El yami apretó los puños mientras hablaba y su mirada se estrechó más.

Mientras esto pasaba el menor de los albinos tenía, por el contrario, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entre abierta, no lo podía creer ¿acaso su yami había sido…?

"Yo… traté con todas mis fuerzas poder escapar… pero yo aún era muy joven… ¡no tenía la fuerza suficiente!" El mayor dijo esto último como mucho resentimiento "Le lanzó al suelo y… se posó sobre mí… yo… seguía luchando… estaba muy asustado… no podía creer que eso me fuera a pasar a mí..." todo esto era dicho por Bakura con mucho asco y razones le sobraban para eso.

"Inconscientemente … saqué mi cuchillo… y… lo apuñalé a un lado de la garganta… murió al instante cayendo sobre mí… solo hizo que me asustara más… ¡YO NUNCA QUISE HACERLO! ¡NUNCA!" El yami llevó desesperadamente sus manos a su cabeza y las enterró en su cabello cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"¡Lo sé! ¡lo sé! No fue tu culpa Kura, solo te defendiste, no te culpes, porque pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera" Los orbes esmeraldas veían angustiadas al hombre frente a él.

"¡NO! ¡YO LO MATÉ! ¡LO ASESINÉ A SANGRE FRÍA! ¡MIS MANOS ESTÁN MACHADAS CON SU SANGRE Y LA MUCHOS OTROS!" Bakura abrió los ojos y quitó sus manos de la cabeza y las observó con angustia, miedo y enojo, estas temblaban sin control.

"No fue tu culpa, fue una reacción involuntaria de tus sentidos de supervivencia, la adrenalina del momento también influyó en esto, no tienes porqué culparte, tu situación siempre fue difícil y antes para sobrevivir, se aplicaba la ley del más fuerte ¿o me equivocó? Deja de culparte" Mientras Ryou decía todo esto agarró las manos de Bakura entre las suya, lo que hizo que este último pusiera su mirada en el menor de los dos, analizando lo que acaba de escuchar, encontraba confort en las palabras de su hikari, tenía razón, no fue su culpa, pensaba el ex ladrón.

Después de un rato en que todos se calmaran el oji carmesí volvió a hablar "Yo… desde que sucedió esto… no me… gusta… que los… desconocidos, me toquen… yo… siento como si fuera a pasar lo mismo… de esa noche… y que esta vez, sí… lograrán abusar de mí… esto no me gusta… no me gusta sentir esto" la mirada carmesí era de angustia.

"Sé que te gusta y haré hasta lo imposible para que ese sentimiento se valla, haré que todas tus preocupaciones desaparezcan, lo juro Bakura" Ryou le dio una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por el otro por un segundo para volver a desaparecer.

Más tarde se fueron a acostar, más la contraparte oscura del hikari tenía (aunque no lo admitiera) miedo de dormir, pues sabía que el hecho de rememorar ese recuerdo tan malo que tenía le haría tener pesadillas y eso era lo menos que quería.


	23. Chapter 23

IMPORTANTE: ESTO ES INDISPENSABLE DE LEER

Hola…(suspiro) bueno ¿Cómo comienzo? Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar y como dije arriba es MUY importante, eeeem… bueno… se… me está complicando esto de escribir, no solo el hecho de la inspiración… sino que también el tiempo para esto… eeeem, yo estoy en décimo año de colegio, penúltimo, uno más y estoy fuera del cole y ya estoy en las ultimas, me quedan dos exámenes de cada materia para terminar y este es un año muy duro y ya estoy harta del colegio, me quiero ir lo más rápido que pueda, por lo que no me puedo dar el lujo de reprobar ninguno de estos 2 años ¿a que me refiero? A que las prioridades van primero y como dije se me está complicando esto de escribir, por lo que decidí tomarme un tiempo, un pequeño descanso, llevo no sé cuantos meses haciendo esto, creo que me merezco un pequeño descanso, NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC, VOY A CONTINUARLO CUANDO TERMINE MI DESCANZO, tomaré mi descanso desde el: 15/9/17 al 9/10/17 ¿Por qué esas fechas? Sencillo porque el 9 de octubre es cuando empiezan mis penúltimos exámenes y es ese día (lunes por cierto) que voy a actualizar de nuevo, quiero este tiempo, no solo para estudiar, sino que voy a adelantar todos los caps que pueda para que cuando entre a exámenes me pueda concentrar solo en eso y no solo eso, también quiero hacer otra historia de tender, pero la vy a comenzar a escribir cuando termine esta y por eso necesito terminar esta para comenzar la otra y también voy a hacer otros dos, pero no es de tender, ni de Yu Gi Oh es de Zacht Bell o como en realidad se llama Konjiki No Gash Bell y será de la pareja Brago y Sherry Belmont y como no es yaoi no va a estar aquí, sino en y en , osea que ni siquiera es un descanso real, es solo un descanso de actualizar para hacer nuevos caps, porque ya dije que los que tenía adelantados se me acabaron, este cap y el anterior los hice el mismo día de la actualización porque no tuve tiempo en la semana y para terminar, REPITO: NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC PORQUE ODIO LA GENTE QUE EMPIEZA ALGO Y NO LO TERMINA, espero me puedan entender. En fin, nos leemos de nuevo hasta el 9 de octubre, adiós ?

"Yo… desde que sucedió esto… no me… gusta… que los… desconocidos, me toquen… yo… siento como si fuera a pasar lo mismo… de esa noche… y que esta vez, sí… lograrán abusar de mí… esto no me gusta… no me gusta sentir esto" la mirada carmesí era de angustia.

"Sé que no te gusta y haré hasta lo imposible para que ese sentimiento se valla, haré que todas tus preocupaciones desaparezcan, lo juro Bakura" Ryou le dio una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por el otro por un segundo para volver a desaparecer.

Más tarde se fueron a acostar, más la contraparte oscura del hikari tenía (aunque no lo admitiera) miedo de dormir, pues sabía que el hecho de rememorar ese recuerdo tan malo que tenía le haría tener pesadillas y eso era lo menos que quería.

Hacía rato ya que los albinos dormían, o al menos el más joven de los dos lo hacía, pues el más grande sabía lo que ocurriría si se quedaba dormido y no quería despertar a su contra parte por segunda vez por sus pesadillas, estaba boca arriba mirando al techo, estaba cansado por la "sesión" de su tratamiento, decidió que no aguantaría toda la noche despierto, así que se levantó lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar al otro y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la que le fue dada el primer día que llegó, se acostó acomodándose boca abajo y cerró los ojos esperando que su tortura llegara.

Después de unas horas el ex ladrón se movía de un lado al otro en su cama, tanto como para cambiar de posición de boca abajo a boca arriba, había mucha angustia en su rostro, como si no pudiera escapar de algo, forcejeaba contra las sabanas, estaba sudando mucho, tanto como para que la cama se estuviera empezando a empapar por el fluido corporal.

Siguió forcejeando y moviéndose hasta que cayó de la cama, lógicamente por el golpe despertó, más aún yacía en un medio shock, aún sentía como si estuviera en la pesadilla, sabía que no era así, más su cerebro estaba aún sumergido en la regresión, aún sentía esas horribles sensaciones y entonces recordó la manera de salir de esto, Ryou le había dicho que recordara dónde se encontraba, el año y que ahora su pasado no era más que un recuerdo, que ya no estaba en un peligro real, ya no volvería a pasar, estaba a salvo.

Comenzó a calmarse a si mismo, hizo los ejercicios de respiración que su luz le enseñó para estos casos y para cuando tenía regresiones, se levantó y se prendió la lampara en la mesita de noche a su lado, miró todo a su alrededor y tomó el concejo de su alter ego y se puso a caminar por la habitación tratando de volver en si, lográndolo después de un par de minutos.

Ahora Bakura estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada al costado de la cama con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, se sentía mejor, realmente esos consejos de Ryou servían muy bien, hacían su efecto rápido y de manera muy efectiva, a diferencia de otras veces en las que le había pasado esto, se sentía muchísimo menos enojado y angustiado, de hecho estos sentimientos eran casi nulos e inexistentes en este momento, pensaba que si se iba a sentir de esta manera cada vez que fuera a tener una pesadilla puede que comenzara a perder el miedo a dormir por las pesadillas.

También pensó que haber decidido quedarse con Ryou fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en sus más de 3000 años de vida, después de mucho tiempo tenía un amigo, uno que realmente se preocupaba por él, uno que le quería, aunque no fuera como él quería.

Pensando en esto incluso se dio cuenta de que encontró algo que jamás pensó que encontraría… amor. Se había enamorado de manera inconsciente y aunque lo intentara negar no pudo y terminó cediendo.

Al terminar de pensar volteó su cara a la mesita de noche, aún con los ojos cerrados, más no por mucho tiempo porque los orbes carmesíes se dejaron ver para consultar la hora, 5:25 de la mañana, faltaban 15 minutos para que Ryou despertara para ir a hacer las compras del domingo, le acompañaría con mucho gusto, pero quería terminar de deshacerse de los malos sentimientos que sentía en su "zona privada" en el parque, la cual era una zona donde nadie iba, tenía un pequeño claro y una banca de concreto.

Se fue a bañar, pues ya no tenía sueño, cuando terminó, Bakura se vistió para después salir de la habitación, bajar las escaleras, ir a la cocina a escribir algo en una hoja que estaba pegada en la nevera con un imán y salió de la casa rumbo a "su zona."

Por otro lado, volviendo a la casa del oji esmeralda, este se estaba despertando, se volteó buscando calor de un cuerpo que se suponía debía estar a su lado, pero por más que buscó y buscó no encontró nada solo un espacio vacío y sabanas arrugadas.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño extrañado para después abrir los ojos y seguir con su búsqueda con la vista obteniendo el mismo resultado anterior, se sentó y ojeo toda la habitación, se levantó para buscar a su yami por toda la casa y encontró la nota que su oscuro dejó y decía que estaría en el parque porque necesitaba un poco de aire, que después le explicaría.

Ryou suspiró y comenzó a hacer su desayuno, para después ir a alistarse para ir a hacer las compras.

El albino estaba pagando por las compras cuando volteó su mirada a la derecha para encontrar a dos tricolores haciendo lo mismo, estos al sentir una mirada sobre ellos levantaron la suya y al ver a su amigo le sonrieron y saludaron con la mano.

Ryou los esperó a la salida del supermercado y cuando llegaron se saludaron y decidieron ir a caminar un poco antes de ir cada uno a sus casas.

El trio estaba caminado y hablando por el parque cuando pasaron por una zona con muchos árboles cuando escucharon unos ruidos viniendo del fondo de estos, se voltearon a ver extrañados, pues sabían que era por lo general una zona poco usada para estar, tal vez alguien estaba en problemas.

Comenzaron a profundizar en el lugar en silencio para sorprender a los atacantes en caso de que los hubieran, se escondieron detrás de los árboles y asomaron las cabezas encontrando lo menos esperado... Bakura.

Este estaba mirando hacia lo alto de los arboles buscando algo ¿pero que? La respuesta les llegó cuando pareció encontrarlo, se puso de perfil separando un poco las piernas e hizo un brazo hacía atrás para después lanzarlo hacia delante y lanzar algo que tenía en su mano.

Escucharon el mismo ruido por el que comenzaron este "espionaje" y vieron caer una piña del árbol y Bakura agacharse para recoger otra piedra, volver a buscar un objetivo y atacarlo.

Cualquiera diría que estaba jugando más Ryou podía ver estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, los tricolores (especialmente el mayor de ambos) iban a salir de sus escondites cuando el albino que los acompañaba los detuvo, había preocupación en su rostro ¿pero por qué? Se volvieron a preguntar los otros.

Observaron a Bakura de nuevo y notaron que este había detenido sus acciones y se quedó viendo hacia el frente, su mano dejo caer la piedra que estaba en ella, el ex faraón y su hikari estaban muy extrañados por el comportamiento del oji carmesí al frente suyo, pero el albino a su lado comenzó a caminar hacia el otro.

Le vieron acercarse con cuidado y de la misma manera poner una mano en el otro del más grande, este volvió en si con un gran jadeo y alejándose de inmediato de su hikari, comenzó a parpadear y a agitar su cabeza para después mirar a su alrededor y al chico frente a él.

"¿Ryou? ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó extrañado y algo aturdido aún por su regresión.

"Estaba caminado por aquí cerca cuando escuché unos ruidos, seguí el sonido y te encontré aquí y parece que llegué a tiempo para sacarte de tu regresión" Ryou le habló de manera suave, sabía que su yami estaba aturdido y no era bueno alterarlo en ese estado.

"Hm… eso parece" Dijo Bakura mientras cerraba los ojos y enterraba su mano es flequillo restregándolo un poco.

Ryou acomodó los rebeldes cabellos que cayeron cuando el ex ladrón quitó las manos de ellos y abrió los orbes carmesíes, toda esta escena fue observada por los otros dos duelistas que aún estaban escondidos detrás de los árboles.

"¿Te acompaño a casa? Ya hace un poco de hambre, no desayuné" le preguntó el albino mayor a su contraparte metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"¿Estás seguro? Es que… bueno… no vengo solo" tartamudeo un poco el de ojos esmeralda poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Mm? ¿a qué te refieres, con quién viniste?" Bakura cambió su postura a una un poco más altiva.

"Con nosotros ladrón ¿algún problema?" Sé escuchó una voz viniendo detrás de los árboles al costado derecho del peliblanco más grande, los tricolores salieron de estos y se acercaron un poco.

Inmediatamente cuando los orbes carmesíes entraron en contacto, estos primeros se estrecharon y el cuerpo de Bakura se tensó y se puso a la defensiva de inmediato estirando los músculos de su espalda y hombros lo más que pudo ya conociendo la razón, también cerró los puños con fuerza y su ceño se frunció, de nuevo y como antes, su mirada emanaba más que odio puro.

"Bakura…" Ryou comenzó a hablar y sus manos estaban en el aire a punto de tocar y agarrar los hombros de su oscuridad para calmarlo cuando este lo interrumpió.

"¡Lo sé! No le pondré una mano encima… siempre y cuando no se me acerque" Las manos que estaban a punto de tocar al yami se retiraron del recorrido, Ryou decidió confiar en su contraparte y entendía porqué lo hacía, se quería ayudar reprimiendo sus instintos, quería aprender a controlar lo que sentía con este tipo de cosas.

"Lo mismo digo ladrón… por cierto ¿Qué te ocurrió hace un momento? Te saliste de la realidad por un momento" preguntó curioso el oji amatista más grande.

Los dientes apretados se dejaron ver por parte de Bakura debido a la intromisión "¡Eso no te incumbe…! Faraón" esta última palabra fue dicha con sumo desprecio y asco por parte del peliblanco.

Atem suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir dijo "Tienes tazón, no me importa lo que hagas"

Antes de que esto se pusiera más incómodo y empezara una pelea innecesaria Yugi intervino "Creeeeo… que ya debemos irnos yami" le dijo tomando su brazo y jalándolo un poco para que se fueran de ahí.

"¿Pero porqué? ¿acaso no íbamos a acompañar a Ryou a su casa? Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo ¿y tú la-drón? ¿tienes algún problema?" era más que lógico que Atem estaba provocando a Bakura.

"No… ninguno… fa-ra-ón" Los hikaris podían jurar haber visto chispas salir de la pelea de miradas que tenían los antiguos enemigos.

Las luces se miraron y fue Ryou quien esta vez intervino por bien de la humanidad "Bueeenooo… es mejor que nos vallamos rápido, como dijo Bakura ya hace hambre jeje" dijo de manera nerviosa, agarró la muñeca de Bakura y lo arrastró con él saliendo de los árboles para ir por el camino del parque hasta salir de este y caminar hacia su casa con los tricolores a su lado, claro, los yamis estaban de lado totalmente opuestos, mientras que los hikaris caminaban lado a lado.

Caminaron en un silencio algo incomodo, Ryou no había soltado la muñeca de su contraparte por aquello de algún ataque de ira repentino por parte de este, mientras que el ex faraón caminaba de brazos cruzados, pero atento a cualquier cosa.

Cuando por fin llegaron Bakura se dirigió de inmediato a la casa sin despedirse, mientras que su hikari y se quedó, no solo para despedirse, sino que también para disculpase por lo ocurrido.

"Lamento todo esto, enserio" Dijo Ryou inclinándose un poco en modo de disculpa.

"No tienes porqué disculparte, no fue tu culpa" Dijo Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yugi tiene razón, no es tu culpa" Habló Atem dándole un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

"Pero… aún tengo la duda de que le pasó al ladrón halla, se veía más extraño de lo normal" Los ojos amatistas del egipcio se estrecharon un poco tratando de presionar una respuesta en Ryou.

"Yo…" Esos ojos ponían nervioso al albino "L-lo siento, pero… no les puedo decir nada todavía, le prometí a Bakura que no le diría a nadie… lo único que puedo decir es que no es nada malo, lo juro, al contrario es algo bueno, pero… Bakura no está pasando un bueno momento ahora, lo siento pero no puedo decir nada más, se los diré cuando llegue el momento, bueno ya debo irme, que tengan un buen día, adiós" y con esto Ryou se fue a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nos vemos luego" Devolvió la despedida Yugi a su amigo.

Los tricolores comenzaron a caminar a su casa en silencio hasta que Yugi preguntó "Eso fue raro ¿Qué crees que está pasando con Bakura?"

"No lo sé, pero viniendo de Bakura no ha de ser nada bueno y lo vamos a averiguar" Dijo con determinación el ex faraón mientras estrechaba los ojos.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola prros y elfas (los que vean memes entenderán y no, no es un insulto) ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy bien, hoy no tengo clases por lo que mañana empiezo exámenes "¿y oye porque no tuviste clases hoy?" Porque debido a la tormenta Nate que le generó una depresión al país el miércoles pasado hizo que desde el miércoles al sábado lloviera sin parar literalmente día y noche y todos los ríos se comenzaron a desbordar y a inundarlo todo, todo el país (menos una provincia) estaba en alerta roja y en la provincia que yo vivo sigue en alerta roja por avalancha, porque adivinen quien vive cerca de un rio xD y el cauce del rio viene desde la montaña donde hubo un deslizamiento y toda esa tierra está cayendo en el rio y en cualquier momento se puede venir una avalancha alv y por eso en alguna zonas no tenemos clases xD y por dicha que tampoco tuvimos que evacuar, ósea estamos en riesgo, pero no el suficiente como para que nos vengan a decir que tenemos que evacuar xD ahí una imagen que lo resume todo xD

 _"_ _Pero… aún tengo la duda de que le pasó al ladrón halla, se veía más extraño de lo normal" Los ojos amatistas del egipcio se estrecharon un poco tratando de presionar una respuesta en Ryou._

 _"_ _Yo…" Esos ojos ponían nervioso al albino "L-lo siento, pero… no les puedo decir nada todavía, le prometí a Bakura que no le diría a nadie… lo único que puedo decir es que no es nada malo, lo juro, al contrario es algo bueno, pero… Bakura no está pasando un bueno momento ahora, lo siento pero no puedo decir nada más, se los diré cuando llegue el momento, bueno ya debo irme, que tengan un buen día, adiós" y con esto Ryou se fue a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _"_ _Nos vemos luego" Devolvió la despedida Yugi a su amigo._

 _Los tricolores comenzaron a caminar a su casa en silencio hasta que Yugi preguntó "Eso fue raro ¿Qué crees que está pasando con Bakura?"_

 _"_ _No lo sé, pero viniendo de Bakura no ha de ser nada bueno y lo vamos a averiguar" Dijo con determinación el ex faraón mientras estrechaba los ojos._

Ryou entró a la casa para encontrar a Bakura acostado en el sofá con el antebrazo en sus ojos y la otra mano colgando del sofá, se dirigió a él mientras escuchaba un bufido de este, se había estado reprimiendo y su enojo y fastidio se habían acumulado y el oji esmeralda estaba casi seguro de que en un rato se iría a pegarle al saco de box y como la vez pasada debía evitarlo.

La contraparte del yami se puso frente al apoyabrazos del sofá donde descansaba la cabeza del oscuro, puso las manos a los lados de esta y se inclinó un poco acercando el rostro al del otro.

"Oye…" susurró el menor de cabellos plateados, pero no hubo ni mínima reacción "Kura…" otro susurro salió y el mismo resultado encontró por lo que una ceja plateada se arqueó de manera que expresaba un: _¿A sí?_ "Te estoy hablando, no me ignores"

Por fin el peliblanco más grande dio una _"respuesta"_ levantado un poco el ante brazo de sus ojos solo lo suficiente para dejar sus orbes carmesíes, había odio, fastidio e impotencia en ellos, quería estar solo, pero vio la expresión de en la mirada de su otro yo y se extrañó, pues nunca había recibido tal mirada ¿se habría enojado por algo con él? ¿se habría enojado por cómo le habló al faraón? Se preguntó a sí mismo el ex ladrón.

"¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para reclamos y si estás enojado por algo no fue mi intención" Con esto intentó de deshacerse de cualquier problema en el que se hubiera metido, pero al parecer no funcionó, pues la blanca ceja que yacía arqueada se elevó más, intensificando aún más la mirada sobre el yami.

"¿Porqué?" fue lo único que se escuchó venir del hikari, ningún reclamo, ningún regaño, nada, solo una pregunta sin sentido.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó esta vez el oji carmesí notado por primera vez la posición que se encontraban ambos peliblancos, tragó en seco y terminó de bajar su brazo hasta que quedó en su abdomen descansando hasta que su otro par llegara a hacerle compañía cruzando los dedos entre sí.

"¿Porqué decidiste seguirle el juego?" La ceja arqueada se contrajo con su gemela para fruncir el ceño de manera extrañada, Ryou no había entendido porqué Bakura decidió exponerse desde ya a uno de los mayores provocadores de su peor trauma, sí, sabía que su oscuro quería ayudarse, quería empezar a controlarse ¿pero porqué de una manera tan brusca? ¿Qué ganaba exponiéndose de tal manera?

"¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo?" Respondió con otra pregunta Bakura mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

"Sabes bien que eso no te ayuda en nada" Afirmó Ryou aun buscando la respuesta a todo lo ocurrido

"¿Quién dijo que buscaba ayuda?" Los dos se estaban hartando por la negativa del otro.

¿No buscaba ayudarse? ¿entonces por… claro, ahora entendía todo "No te restabas a ti, lo hacías a él, pero no para molestarlo, buscabas algo más de él ¿pero qué?" los orbes esmeraldas buscaban la respuesta en los carmesíes, pero jamás la encontrarían.

"Eres muy inteligente, ya llegaste hasta aquí, podrás deducir lo demás" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y algo de gracia en sus palabras el albino mayor, más aún el fastidio y enojo seguían presentes.

"Que sea inteligente no significa que pueda adivinar lo que sientes y piensas, si fuera así hace mucho que ya no tendrías problemas con tus traumas" Aclaró Ryou con algo de fastidio en su voz, la había comenzado a sentir desde que se había despedido del faraón, algo en todo lo ocurrido con él y su yami le había dado mala espina.

"Arrogante" le molestó Bakura a su contraparte, quien volvió a arquear una ceja.

"Mira quien lo dice la-drón" Devolvió el "favor" el hikari a su oscuro, el cual alzó más la vista para aún más directamente a las esmeraldas del otro.

"No me llames así" Dijo el yami entrecerrando sus ojos carmesíes "¿Porqué no?" preguntó el menor con mirada altiva, algo que era poco común en él.

"Me enoja que tú lo digas, no me gusta cómo suena en tu boca" aclaró Bakura intercambiando su mirada de los ojos de su luz a sus labios que yacían entre abiertos.

"¿Entonces que te gustaría que estuviera en mi boca?" Preguntó Ryou elevando un poco más la ceja arqueada por un segundo esperando una respuesta.

El ex ladrón sonrió y se rio para sus adentros "¿Qué te tiene enojado?" desvió el tema el más grande.

"No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Por qué yo habría de responder a la tuya?" Dijo frunciendo el ceño el otro peliblanco.

Una sonrisa más grande apareció en el rostro del oscuro "Bueno, todo lo que tú quieras"

Los orbes esmeraldas rodador en sus cuencas "Sabes bien que no me refería a esa pregunta" aclaró con más fastidio.

Otra vez rio y dijo "Sí, lo sé" la sonrisa desapareció y el rostro del mayor volvió a su seriedad "Le seguí el juego para demostrarle que ya no se puede divertir y humillarme provocándome, ya no volveré a dejarme llevar por mi impulsos, por mis instintos, por mis ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos, ya no podrá jugar con migo para después destrozarme, porque por seguir sus juegos y seguir mis instintos él sigue con vida, por eso perdí tantas veces frente a él, le demostrare que ya no soy el mismo" Respondió con determinación Bakura.

"Superación… me gusta como piensas, me gusta el hecho de que quieras cambiar la imagen que tienen de ti, tal vez también puedan ver lo que yo veo en ti" Dijo el oji esmeralda aún con algo de fastidio, pero más calmado, pasó una mano por los cabellos rebeldes que caían y cubrían un poco los ojos carmesíes de su yami para acomodarlos.

"¿y a ti? ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando? No es normal que estés así de serio y me sigas la corriente en una discusión" También habló el yami más calmado que antes.

Ryou dio un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir "No lo sé, pero… algo no me gustó en todo esto que ocurrió con Yami, no fue el hecho de que se provocaran entre sí, sino… no sé creó que cometí un error al dejarlo ver que tenías esa regresión, no se veía satisfecho cuando le dije que no les podía contar nada, creo… que lo que me molesta es… que quiera intentar tener control sobre todo lo que ocurre contigo ¿porqué no puede confiar un poco más en ti? Sí, entiendo que todo lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, pero no eras completamente tú, Zork estaba ahí también debe considerar eso, además que desde que llegaste no has provocado ningún problema, debería… no, no debo hablar así de mis amigos, solo sé está preocupando por mí"

"Vamos, dilo, no te reprimas, debes dejar salir lo que sientes ¿no? Eso fue lo que me dijiste a mí, ahora ponlo tú en práctica" Dijo Bakura señalando al otro incitándolo a que dijera lo que calló.

"Es que… es solo que… no debería meterse en lo que no le importa, él no tiene porqué saberlo todo, ya no es un faraón todo poderoso que pueda controlar a todo a su alrededor" Por fin había declarado lo que sentía en ese momento, pero lo hizo volteando un poco la cara hacía un lado.

"Je je je je je…. Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡jajajajajaja!" Bakura comenzó a reír después de escuchar lo dicho por su hikari, pero no era risa de burla, si no una risa de felicidad.

Ryou miró extrañado a su contraparte oscura, nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera, por lo general lo hacía porque se burlaba de alguien o por alguna que otra cosa que Ryou decía que le hacía gracia o cuando lo molestaba y asustaba, pero esta risa no era ni por menos parecida a las que tenía en esas ocasiones "¿Qué te pasa? ¿ya terminaste de volverte loco?" le preguntó con burla el menor.

Sin contestar, Bakura se volvió y jaló a Ryou en un enorme abrazo de oso que lo acostó en el sofá bajo del """"oso"""" peliblanco "Jajaja esperé tanto tiempo para que alguien pensara así de él como yo lo hago, me enorgullece que sea de ti de quien lo oiga jaja"

El oji esmeralda tenía las manos en el pecho de su yami para evitar morir aplastado por este, pero las cosas empeoraron, pues su oscuro lo apretó hasta levantarlo un poco del sofá "¡Kura!... ¡Kura suéltame me vas a matar!" La voz del peliblanco menor salió ahogada y comenzó a lar golpecitos a como pudo en el pecho Bakura. Este abrió los ojos y soltó de inmediato a su hikari y este cayó de inmediato al sofá desplomado y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo siento, no medí mi fuerza" Se disculpó Bakura poniendo las manos a los lados del cuerpo del menor y entonces notó algo "¿Mmm?" Los ojos carmesíes se ancharon un poco cuando el ex ladrón recordó algo al ver a Ryou en esa posición, respirando de esa manera, con su cabello esparcido por el sofá y a él en esa posición.

Su sueño húmedo con el otro peliblanco… Las mejillas del mayor se calentaron poco con forme apareció una sombra rosa en el puente de su nariz y parte de sus mejillas, si no hacía algo, dentro de poco su entrepierna le apretaría y se le ocurrió algo que lo calmaría, pero al mismo tiempo le satisficiera, se quitó la camisa para eliminar el calor que le provocó el sonrojo, se mordió un poco el labio aún algo inseguro y estiró una mano lentamente hacía uno de los costados de su hikari, metió la mano bajo la espalda de este para después poner la otra pero esta vez más cerca de la cintura.

Ryou abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a su yami sin camisa acercarse lentamente hacía él con las manos bajo su espalda, sus mejillas se calentaban lentamente y si no se equivocaba su contraparte también estaba en el mismo "problema" pues vio un pequeña sombra rosa en él, este se siguió acercando lentamente algo inseguro, el oji esmeralda estaba algo agitado aún, el mayor evitó el contacto visual con el otro y se acercó hasta que puso un lado de su cara en el pecho de Ryou para después serpentear sus brazos en otro abrazo pero esta vez mucho más suave y cuidadoso.

Ryou quería preguntar la razón de tal acto, más su instinto le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo, había veces en las que las personas solo necesitaban un abrazo porque si, sin razón existente, el menor escuchó al otro suspirar y supo que esto le incomodaba, pero a la vez le agradaba, sí, sonaba raro pensó, pero era lógico viniendo de alguien como Bakura que le costaba expresar lo que quería y sentía, era una oportunidad que debía aprovechar para que se abriera.

El oji esmeralda puso una mano en la espalda del mayor y otra (la derecha) comenzó a acariciar el cabello de este, a lo que el cuerpo del yami se tensó, más un segundo más tarde se relajó al tacto.

Después de unos momentos de silencio absoluto este rompió por una súbita pregunta por parte del oscuro "Tu… sí él… bueno… sí él me atacara o… no sé… inventara algo sobre mí, por ejemplo… que hice algo malo… ¿a quién le creerías? ¿de que lado estarías?" Bakura no sabía que esperar como respuesta, ni si quiera sabía porqué había hecho la pregunta en primer lugar.

Y a todo esto Ryou tampoco sabía cómo responder, no esperaba la pregunta en lo absoluto "Yo… bueno, en realidad no tengo idea, supongo… que si se dijera que hiciste algo malo, no lo creería, quiero decir, ya no tienes razones para hacer cosas malas, pero… si se demuestra lo contrario, si realmente estás haciendo algo malo, aunque seas mi amigo ahora… tendría que detenerte, por las buenas… o por las malas, trataría de tener a cualquiera que intente algo malo, incluso si es el mismo Atem quien lo hace, aunque me duela, si tengo que ponerme en contra de mis amigos por hacer lo correcto, así lo haré"

Después de que Ryou terminara de decir esto este mismo comenzó a sentir pequeñas vibraciones en su pecho dónde estaba Bakura, eran vibraciones provenientes de la garganta de este último, pues se reía para sus adentros, más no era en un tono de burla, si no un tono… ¿nostálgico tal vez? Sí, podría ser eso pensaba el menor.

"¿De que te ríes?" Preguntó con curiosidad el hikari del ex ladrón.

"Por nada, es solo que… haz cambiado mucho durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados, ya no eres tan… niño" Terminó de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa el mayor.

"¿Niño? Yo ya no soy un niño" Dijo con poco fastidio, pero el suficiente como para ser notado en la oración.

"Por supuesto que eres un niño, para mí todos son niños, ni con juntando todas las edades de las personas que viven hoy en día alcanzarían mi edad, a tu padre lo considero un niño, a tu abuela la considero una niña, a tus maestros los considero unos niños, todos son niños, solamente unos más que otros, pues hay quienes son más maduros e inteligentes que otros, por ejemplo estás tú, a quien no considero tan niño por lo maduro que eres para tu edad, pero te sigo viendo como tal porque sigues siendo muy inocente y por otro lado esta… mmm… Joey, él es un niño PEQUEÑO, es totalmente inmaduro y estúpido, primero actúa y después piensa ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?" Explicó el peliblanco más grande lo mejor que pudo.

"Sí, lo entiendo, pero tú tampoco eres totalmente maduro y hay ocasiones en las que también actúas y luego piensas ¿eso no te haría también un niño según como lo que calificas cómo tal?" Refuto Ryou las razones de contraparte oscura.

"Mmm, no, no siempre soy inmaduro, es solo… que ahora hago lo que nunca tuve oportunidad de hacer en mi primera vez como adolescente, eso es todo, hago que creó que haría una persona en esta edad, solo… me dejo llevar, además de que es muy divertido molestarte, te pones todo rojo cuando te quejas jejeje" Habló Bakura con una sonrisa en sus labios "Aparte de que no solo me baso en la forma de pensar, sino también en la edad y como dije, nadie me va a superar"

"Hablando de edad, en total ¿Qué edad tienes? Contando milenios y todo eso" Preguntó curioso el oji esmeralda, hacía mucho que tenía esa duda y ahora que el tema estaba disponible debía aprovechar.

"Mmm, como…3017 años algo así, contando la edad que se me puso en esta época claro" Dijo sin más el oji carmesí, quien comenzó a escuchar los intentos de Ryou por no estallar de la risa.

"Eres una momia que olvido su bálsamo jajajajaja" El menor no puedo evitar hacer la broma, le era muy gracioso.

Al escuchar esto la mo… digo, Bakura levantó la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos entrecerrados a los orbes esmeralda del otro "¿A QUIEN LE DICES MOMIA NIÑO? Acaso olvidas lo que ocurrió la última vez que me llamaste así ¿quieres que se repita?" **_N/A: Lo recuerdan ¿no? Si no lo recuerdan, vuelvan a leer el cap 15 hay pasa la situación._**

"NO NO NO, jeje yo no dije nada" Dijo Ryou moviendo las manos de un lado a otro frente al rostro de su yami, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

"Hhmm, más te vale" Advirtió falsamente el peliblanco mayor volviendo a su antigua posición en el pecho del otro.

"Por cierto" habló el hikari recordando algo "¿porqué te fuiste tan temprano esta mañana?"

"Bueno, veras… yo no pasé la noche contigo, es decir, no me quedé a dormir en tu habitación, me salí de ella un par de hora después de que te nos fuimos a dormir y te quedaras dormido, yo no podía ni quería conciliar el sueño, por el tema que habíamos tocado esa noche, sabía que las pesadillas eran inevitables, quise quedarme despierto toda la noche, pero no pude aguantar y no quise despertarte por mi pesadillas de más tarde, así que me fui a mí habitación a esperar mi tortura y así fue, me desperté después de haber tenido una pesadilla de mis recuerdos unos minutos antes de que te despertadas para ir por las compras del domingo, necesitaba despejar mi mente, necesitaba un poco de aire. La pesadilla fue tan horriblemente real como todas, pero… recordé los consejos que me disté para cuando ocurrieran esas cosas, realmente me ayudaron, logré calmarme y volver a la realidad de manera rápida, aún me sentía algo enojado y angustiado, pero no en gran medida como otras veces y por eso yo… bueno… emmm… te quería… dar las gracias" Realmente Bakura no tenía idea de cómo mostrar su agradecimiento.

"¿Enserio pudiste enfrentarlo solo?" Ryou con su mano derecha tomó la barbilla la que del ex ladrón haciéndole mover la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos sin que este último se despegara del pecho del otro peliblanco. Ante la anterior pregunta el oji carmesí asintió con la cabeza "Aun así no debiste haberte ido, si estabas durmiendo conmigo era para poder ayudarte en estas situaciones"

"Si, lo sé… lo siento, es solo que quise intentarlo por mi cuenta, ya has hecho mucho por mí y quise ver que tanto eh mejorado" Expresó con sinceridad la contraparte del hikari.

"De acuerdo, si quieres encargarte de las pesadillas tu solo, está bien, pero cuando lo necesites estaré ahí para ti, recuérdalo" Le mencionó Ryou con comprensión al otro.

"Sí, está bien, trataré de ocuparme lo mejor que pueda de esta situación, además, de nuevo tendrás exámenes pronto y entre menos preocupaciones conmigo tengas, mejor" Explicó Bakura estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su hikari.

"Imagino que querrás comer algo ¿no es así Kura?" Preguntó el menor de los peliblanco al barril sin fondo que era su yami.

"Mmh, pero también tengo sueño y estoy cómodo, así que estoy indeciso que exigencia de mi cuerpo satisfacer" Dijo en modo de broma Bakura.

"¿Me ves cara de almohada? Lamento decirte que esta almohada también tiene hambre, así que tendrás que soltarme y satisfacer las exigencias de tu cuerpo en otro lado" Dijo el oji esmeralda tratando de quitar al pesado hombre de encima de sí, algo que fue totalmente inútil.

"¿Y sí no quiero?" Retó el mayor al hikari poniendo más fuerza en su abrazo para no soltarse, pero sin llegar a ser brusco.

"Y si no quieres soltarme señor ladrón, se quedará sin comer, así de sencillo" Habló Ryou cruzándose de brazos y cerró los ojos.

El oji carmesí levantó la cabeza para mirar a su contraparte de luz "Ya te dije que no me llames así"

Ryou abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en los ojos del otro "Y yo ya te dije que me sueltes"

"¡Bien!" Dijo a regañadientes el yami soltando al más joven y sentándose en sus rodillas para darle espacio para salir al menor.

"Gracias que cortes" Se burlo Ryou con una sonrisa en sus labios del fastidio de su yami levantándose del sofá, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Bakura se volvió a acostar en el sofá en la misma posición que inició todo esto.

-Tiempo más tarde-

Los peliblancos estaban terminando de comer, Ryou terminó primero, por lo que se levantó para ir a dejar su plato, baso y cubiertos al fregadero, más uno de estos últimos resbaló y cayó, así que el peliblanco dejó todo lo demás en el fregadero y después se agachó para juntar el cubierto que había caído.

Bakura tenía la mirada desviada a un lado a la pared de la cocina mientras tomaba su bebida, al escuchar el sonido del metal chocando con el suelo volteó la mirada para encontrarse de frente con los glúteos de su hikari, de inmediato e involuntariamente se comenzó a ahogar con la bebida que estaba tomando, pues casi escupe lo que había en su boca y por no hacerlo se atraganto.

Ryou se volteó cuando levantó el cubierto "¿Estás bien?"

"Es que… _cof cof cof…_ se me fue por… _cof cof cof_ …mal camino… _cof cof cof"_ Trató de decir Bakura mientras tosía **_N/A: A mal camino me refiero a esas veces en las que estas tomando algo y sin querer se te va un traguito antes de que tragues todo lo demás._**

Ryou se acercó a su yami y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para que se dejara de ahogar, este último tenía la cara tan roja que estaba a punto de igualar el color de sus ojos, no solo por la falta de aire por toser, sino también por lo que había visto lo que también le había alterado un poco las hormonas.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" Preguntó algo preocupado el hikari del oji carmesí, quien estaba volviendo a un mejor color.

"Sí, un poco" Dijo con la voz aún algo ahogada el peliblanco mayor.

Bakura se levantó de la mesa para ir a dejar sus cosas de la mesa y notó que Ryou no había terminado de acomodar las compras "No terminaste de acomodar lo que compraste ¿quieres que te ayude?"

"Mm? Ah! Sí claro, te lo agradecería mucho" Le respondió el oji esmeralda con una sonrisa, que agito todo en el cuerpo del oscuro y le hizo tragar en seco.

Comenzaron a organizar todo en el orden que el menor ya tenía dicho, estaban en eso cuando Bakura notó que había una enorme diferencia en cuanto a cantidad de productos que su luz había traído ese día a comparación de todas las otras veces, por esto, el mayor frunció el ceño molesto, solo había una razón por la cual ocurría esto y esa razón era que al padre de Ryou lo le estaba yendo bien en su trabajo, por lo que le había enviado menos dinero, normalmente Ryou tendría que volver a hacer las compras dentro de un mes, pero cuando ocurría esto debía de hacerlo dentro de dos semanas, Bakura estaba consciente que duraría un poco más si no fuera porque él estaba allí y era una boca extra para alimentar. Odiaba esto no por el hecho de que no podría comer la misma cantidad de cosas que regularmente hacía, ni porque la carne era lo menos que vería en su plato, sino porque le hacía sentir como un maldito parasito dependiente que solo causaba problemas, estaba cansado de hacerle eso a su hikari.

Pues aparte de la situación económica, el menor debía preocuparse de los problemas emocionales del otro y también del colegio, pues sus exámenes serán dentro de poco y todo esto ponía mal al oji esmeralda, nadie de su edad debería de preocuparse por tantas cosas y menos de ese tipo.

Bakura terminó de ayudar al otro y antes de salir de la cocina de tan mal humor y dirigirse a la puerta principal murmuró un "Estaré aquí antes del anochecer" Dejando un Ryou muy extrañado por la actitud de yami.

Cansado de todo esto y sabiendo cual era la solución a la mayoría de problemas que estaba causando, Bakura salió decidido en búsqueda de la solución que esperaba hallar lo más pronto posible o mejor dicho que se la dieran lo más pronto posible.


	25. Chapter 25

_Bakura terminó de ayudar al otro y antes de salir de la cocina de tan mal humor y dirigirse a la puerta principal murmuró un "Estaré aquí antes del anochecer" Dejando un Ryou muy extrañado por la actitud de yami._

 _Cansado de todo esto y sabiendo cual era la solución a la mayoría de problemas que estaba causando, Bakura salió decidido en búsqueda de la solución que esperaba hallar lo más pronto posible o mejor dicho que se la dieran lo más pronto posible._

Pov Ryou

Han pasado ya casi 6 horas desde que Bakura salió abruptamente de la casa, realmente me extrañó mucho cuando lo salió así tan de repente, parecía molesto ¿pero por qué? Ninguno de los dos habló como para que se dijese algo que le molestara, tal vez fue el hecho de la poca comida que pude traer, pero esa tampoco es razón para que se enoje, pues esta situación ya se ha dado un par de veces y en esas ocasiones no parecía importarle, él entiende que mi padre no siempre pasa por bueno momentos en el trabajo ¿por qué no lo entendería ahora?

Tal vez no sea esa razón de su enojo, tal vez ni siquiera esté enojado y sea mi imaginación, como sea, ya está completamente oscuro, ya hace tiempo que debió haber llegado, nunca llega después del atardecer y eso fue ya hace una hora.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse desde mi habitación, seguramente era él.

Le escuché subir las escaleras y caminar por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo frente a mí puerta, tocó 3 veces la puerta, me levanté, fui y le abrí.

– Hola – Le dije sin más.

– Hola– Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar, para después ir a sentarme en mi escritorio a continuar mi tarea, mientras él se acostaba en mi cama dando un suspiro, no sabía decir si era uno cansado o decepcionado.

– Te tardaste mucho más de lo normal en regresar ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo?

– …Nada…solo… perdí la noción del tiempo eso es todo

Me estaba mintiendo ¿acaso había estado haciendo algo malo? O… ¿había estado con alguien? Esto último me molestó, podía haber conocido a alguien durante sus salidas al parque, sé que he comenzado a tener sentimientos que jamás pensé que tendría hacía Bakura hace poco tiempo y no sé si algún día esto que siento será correspondido o se quedará guardado dentro de mí sin que nadie más lo sepa jamás, pero no puedo evitar sentir molestia al imaginarlo con alguien más.

– y ¿en qué perdiste la noción del tiempo?

– Bueno… s-siempre me siento bajo un árbol y … bueno… cerré los ojos y bueno, ya sabes la calma, el silencio… hicieron que me quedara dormido y cuando desperté ya era tarde.

– ¿Estabas haciendo algo malo?

– ¿Eh? – me dijo Bakura desconcertado mientras le oí moverse en la cama. – ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿por qué piensas eso? ¿Qué eh hecho para que desconfíes así de mí?

– ¿Qué has hecho? Que me estas mintiendo – Le dije parando de hacer lo que hacía y volteándome en mí silla de escritorio para después continuar diciendo: – y no sé porque no me quieres decir lo que estabas en realidad haciendo, desconfío porque creí que me tenías confianza para contarme todo y si me estas mintiendo es porque hiciste algo que no quieres que yo sepa, por eso estoy desconfiando.

Sus orbes carmesíes chocaron con las mías, estuvimos así por unos segundos así hasta que vi que sus cejas se fruncieron, sus ojos se entrecerraron y me preguntó: –¿Qué es lo que te tiene molesto?

Me conoce tanto como yo a él: – Que después de todo este tiempo creas que puedes mentirme y engañarse así nada más como sí no importara. – Eso no era del todo mentira, también influía en mi enojo.

Bakura estrechó más su mirada y me dijo: – ¿Me dices que te molesta que te mienta cuando tú me haces lo mismo? También te conozco lo suficiente Ryou, pero como quieras, sí no me dices la verdad, tampoco yo te la diré.

– Tu comenzaste a mentir primero, ahora no te quejes, pero está bien, te diré la verdad, aunque sabes bien que lo que te dije no es del todo mentira – le aclaré y reprochándole un poco. – Como dije, me molesta que me quieras engañar, pero lo que más lo hace es que no te importe hacerlo, que no te importe el hecho de que me preocupe por ti, que no te importe como me haga sentir, me duele saber que no te importo lo suficiente como tú me importas a mí. – aparté la mirada hacia un lado y sin querer susurré: – Tal vez sea que ahora te importa alguien más.

Bakura logró escuchar mi susurro y dijo: – ¡Bien! La verdad es que fui a recorrer el resto de la ciudad, me fui algo lejos, tenía curiosidad que otras cosas habían más allá de lo que siempre veo. Y por supuesto que me importas ¿por qué habría de… tener a alguien más? – esta última parte de la pregunta la dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco con sorpresa, como si hubiera descubierto algo en ella, se alzó un poco más apoyándose por completo en sus brazos que ahora estaban por completo estirados hacia atrás. – Ryou…

Me volteé sin responder a su llamado para seguir con mi tarea – Ryou… - Escuché de nuevo su llamado, más no le volví a hacer casó.

De nuevo lo escuché, pero esta vez no llamándome, sino que lo escuché levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta quedar detrás de mí, podía sentir su presencia detrás mía, lo que me estaba desconcentrando de mi trabajo escolar, traté de ignorarlo, pero vi sus manos ponerse a cada lado de mí en la mesa del escritorio, de nuevo le sentí acercarse a mí, pero esta vez de mí lado derecho, por el rabillo del ojo le miré, él veía hacia el frente totalmente serio, hasta que vi un peligrosa sonrisa de medio lado formarse en su rostro, junto a la malicia divertida que aparecía en sus ojos rojos, lentamente comenzó a voltear su rostro a mí y a acercarse a él hasta llegar a mi oreja, sentía su aliento chocar en mí oreja cubierta por mi cabello, además de que también podía sentir su sonrisa en mí.

Cerré los ojos tratando de calmar mí respiración que se comenzaba a alterar por tal acercamiento, hecho que también estaba alterando mis hormonas adolescentes. Cuando por fin lo estaba logrado su ahora más profunda voz penetró mis oídos, resonando su voz en mi cabeza – Ryou…– Mí nombre sonaba tan bien de esa manera saliendo de sus labios. – ¿Acaso estás celoso…R-y-o-u?

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Celos… claro, esa era la molestia que sentía al imaginarlo con alguien más, pero admitirlo me podría costar muy caro.

– ¡P-por supuesto que no! Ya deja de molestar, estoy ocupado.

– Entonces, si no es así ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso?

– Yo no estoy nervioso, eres tú el que lo está inventando para molestarme.

– No estoy inventando nada mí Ryou, solo digo lo que veo y lo que veo es que estás temblando de nervios ¿acaso soy yo el que te pone nervioso? ¿te pone nervioso que esté tan cerca ti?

– Déjame terminar esto, por favor. – Le dije poniendo mis manos en la mesa, lo cual fue una equivocación, pues él quitó sus manos que estaban a mis lados sobre el escritorio para ponerlas sobre las mías aprovechando que las suyas eran más grandes, definitivamente ahora ya no tenía escapatoria alguna.

Bakura se rio para sus adentros con una malvada risa y me dijo – Claro… pero no me iré sin decirte que no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie jamás, eres mi amigo y lo último que tengo en este mundo, no tengo razón para perderte y ni quiero hacerlo, además que no me interesa estar con nadie ahorita, así que no te preocupes, puedes tranquilizar tus celos. – terminó con otra risa igual a la primera antes de deslizar sus manos de las mías y alejar su rostro de mi oreja y alejarse por completo de mí caminado a la puerta de mi habitación que yacía abierta.

Me relajé apoyando mi cabeza por completo en la silla y poniendo mis brazos en los apoya brazos de esta, di un suspiro y cerré los ojos. Todo iba bien hasta que…

– Por cierto… – Brinqué en mi asiento por el susto que me generó escuchar la voz de Bakura de nueva cuenta en mi oído, más no moví ni un musculo después, ni siquiera abrí los ojos, sabía que esto era parte de su juego, había olvidado la gran habilidad que tenía él ex ladrón de moverse a cualquier velocidad que quisiera sin ser escuchado. – Me encanta la colonia que estas usando – dijo mientras bajaba su rostro hasta mi clavícula y para después subir por todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja de nuevo; – combina perfectamente con tu olor natural, realmente huele muy bien.

Se volvió a alejar de mí mientras lo oía de nuevo acercarse a la puerta – Ahora sí, ya me voy y te dejo terminar. – Terminó diciendo mientras se reía para sus adentros.

Me sorprende que se haya atrevido a asustarme cuando sabe muy bien las reacciones e impulsos que puedo tener, parece que ya hasta conoce y sabe cuándo puede asustarme. Y también es el único que sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas y arruinar la enorme paciencia que tengo o tal vez lo que siento hacia él tiene algo que ver.

Abrí los ojos para disponerme a terminar mi tarea, bajé la mirada al escritorio para continuar, pero entonces noté que había un problema con esto… ¿Qué cuál era? Sencillo… ¡QUE LA HOJA YA NO ESTABA!

– ¡BAAKUURAAA!

Fin del Pov

-Del día de la terapia, una semana más tarde-

De nuevo era domingo, Ryou estaba a una semana de empezar exámenes, pero había logrado sacar algo de tiempo para continuar con la terapia de su yami, quien a partir del miércoles había estado llegando pasado el anochecer y yéndose a sus recorridos más temprano que cuando iba al parque, más este le había dicho al menor de ambos que como había estado continuando con sus recorridos por la ciudad y que por eso estaba tardando más, pero el sábado ni hoy había llegado "tarde" lo cual extraño a Ryou, más Bakura le dijo que los sábados y domingos los pasaría en el parque como antes y también haría sus ejercicios esos días. A Ryou no le concordaba mucho esto, pero como su "cólera" de la vez pasada se había ido y junto con lo que le había dicho el oji carmesí, el menor decidió confiar y no empezar otra discusión.

Ryou esperaba a que Bakura subiera a su habitación para empezar con la "sesión" el mayor subió las escaleras y se dirigió la habitación de su hikari, tocó la puerta antes de abrirla, asomarse y preguntar: - ¿Ya estas desocupado? – A lo cual el oji esmeralda asintió con la cabeza, así que Bakura terminó de entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta para después dirigirse a la cama para sentarse frente a su contraparte más ligera.

– Bien, quisiera decirte que hoy quiero comenzar a incursionar en el peor de tus traumas y…

– ¡No! – Interrumpió Bakura de inmediato notándose algo alterado por lo que escuchó. -De ninguna manera empezaremos con eso ya, quiero decir, ni siquiera puedo hablar de los otros traumas sin que no tenga una regresión o pesadilla, incluso ni siquiera hace falta mencionarlos para que tenga alguna de las dos o incluso las dos en un solo día.

-– Espera, espera… sé que aún no te sientes listo y que es muy difícil, pero lo que quiero es que me cuentes hasta dónde puedas, como ya dije, sé que será muy difícil para ambos tratar este tema, por lo que necesito usar otra "técnica" por decirlo de alguna manera, para poder hacer un poco más fácil para ti el hecho de contarme todo cuando llegue el momento, hoy lo dedicaremos a buscar una manera de hacerlo más fácil y lo aremos juntos ¿sí?

Bakura suspiró y dudó un poco antes llenarse de determinación y asentir – Me esforzaré por llegar lo más lejos que pueda.

– De acuerdo, llegar hasta el final no es la meta de hoy, si no llegar a una solución que facilite las cosas. Puedes empezar cuando estés listo.

Bakura se tomó algo de tiempo poder empezar, tal vez estaba buscando una manera de hacerlo y también organizando sus ideas, pensó Ryou, agregando también que notó que su contraparte oscura ya se veía afligido y angustiado incluso antes de empezar.

– Todo… todo comenzó el décimo noveno día de la décima luna… es decir el 19 de octubre según el calendario actual, el día en sí había sido normal, sin ninguna alerta de que los guardias vendrían, al ser una aldea de ladrones teníamos informantes que, valga la redundancia, nos informaban sobre los movimientos y planes de los perros del faraón, pero nada se informó ese día por lo que todo siguió normal hasta la noche, creó y si mal no recuerdo que nació un niño durante la tarde de ese día, por lo que esa noche nadie saldría a robar ya que se festejaría en su honor, el festejo era por toda la aldea y terminó horas después del anochecer, cuando terminó todos se fueron a sus casas, desperté cuando escuché ruidos afuera, olía a quemado, comenzaba a escuchar el sonido de cosas quemarse, de alguna manera supe que no era nadie de la aldea, me levante y fui a despertar a mis padres, cuando despertaron les conté lo que escuché, además de que ya ellos también estaban notando el olor a quemado, mi padre nos dijo a mi madre y a mí que nos quedáramos ahí, él fue y después de unos minutos volvió corriendo diciendo que debíamos irnos lo más rápido posible porque los malditos perros del faraón nos habían encontrado, no recogimos nada, lo único que nos importaban eran nuestras vidas, cuando salimos todo estaba en llamas, habían quienes peleaban contra los soldados y mi padre se les unió, mientras nos íbamos a buscar refugio en algún lugar seguro y allí esperaríamos a que mi padre llegara.

En ese momento Bakura se detuvo en su relato mirando hacia a un lado, Ryou pensó que estaba tomándose su tiempo para continuar, más se dio cuenta de no era así y que su yami se había "quedado atrapado" en una regresión.

– ¡Kura! – Le llamó Ryou sacudiendo un poco el hombro del mayor – Kura, no te dejes llevar por los recuerdos de tu mente, sal de ellos, es solo una regresión, ahora son solo recuerdos, no dejes que te controlen.

Bakura parpadeó un par de veces antes volver a la realidad – Yo… no creo que pueda continuar Ryou, lo que sigue… no – dijo el oji carmesí negando con la cabeza.

– Está bien – dijo Ryou; - Hasta aquí llegaremos con ese tema por hoy.

– Pero dime Kura ¿puedes hablar de alguno de tus otros traumas a ojos cerrados?

– ¿A ojos cerrados? No lo sé, nunca lo eh hecho ni intentado

– Entonces intentémoslo, tal vez facilite las cosas

Ryou se levantó y fue a sacar lo que a Bakura le pareció era un pañuelo negro del armario de su ropa, caminó y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, pero esta vez detrás del oscuro, quien antes de que pudiera voltear la cabeza para ver lo que haría su hikari, ya tenía la venda puesta en los ojos y estaba siendo amarrada de manera que no le causara dolor alguno.

Bakura sintió el movimiento que se generó en la cama creado por Ryou al trasladarse a su posición original en el lecho.

– Bien, háblame de tu primer asesinato de nuevo, dime lo que veas, ten en cuenta que al tener los ojos cerrados puede que estés más expuesto a una regresión, así que cuando sientas que te estas quedando en una, recuerda los consejos que te di, detén el relato y ponlos en uso ¿de acuerdo?

– Está bien – Dijo Bakura asintiendo y después agarrando aire para dar un suspiro que le tranquilizaría un poco los nervios.

– Era de noche, yo estaba en la ciudad en búsqueda de algo para robar, pasé cerca de un callejón, había un sujeto ahí, estaba borracho, me jaló hacía el callejón, me puso contra la pared, nunca supe quien fue… – Para Bakura ya se estaba haciendo un poco más fácil contar las cosas, más cuando llegaba a las peores partes era cuando se comenzaba a alterar y entraba en "zona de riesgo" para una regresión, el mayor dio un suspiro tratando de calmar la respiración que se le comenzaba a alterar para continuar diciendo; –comencé a forcejear, pero al ser muy joven no tenía oportunidad alguna… me lanzó al suelo para subirse en mí y tratar de dominarme por completo, seguí intentando salir de ahí con desesperación… no quería ser violado…

Bakura detuvo el relato mientras respiraba con suma pesadez por la boca, la cual tenía entreabierta, estaba haciendo lo que Ryou le dijo para evitar tener una regresión, le estaba costando, más seguía luchando. Movía la cabeza hacía alguno de los lados de vez en cuando, se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Ryou tomó la suya y aunque no pudiera ver en estos momentos, volteó su cabeza hacia donde supuso que estaba su hikari.

La expresión de asco apareció en el rostro de Bakura y de misma manera dijo – Él… me tocaba incluso mientras yo forcejeaba, yo… sin querer, sin pensar en lo que hacía… tomé mi cuchillo y se lo clavé en el lado derecho de su garganta, de inmediato mis manos se llenaron de su sangre y su cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre mí – De nuevo Bakura dio un suspiro angustiado; – Yo tenía mucho miedo, así que como pude me lo quité de encima y me fui corriendo, no dormí durante muchas noches debido a las pesadillas y miedo que tenía después de eso y eso pasaba cada vez que tuve matar a alguien más, pasaba hasta que Zork me poseyó…

Ryou apretó un poco la mano de Bakura cuando este terminó de hablar, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos ya que el menor quería que su yami se relajara antes de preguntarle: – ¿Cómo te sentiste al contar esto con la venda puesta? ¿te ayudo un poco más o empeoró las cosas?

– Siento que me ayudó más – Respondió Bakura; – solo contaba lo que veía, la regresión no comenzaba a aparecer de manera tan brusca como lo hace otras veces, quiero decir, antes de usar la venda, las cosas a mí alrededor desaparecen de repente para transformarse en las cosas que relato y es horrible, me desconcierta mucho. En cambio, cuando estuve a punto de entrar en una regresión hace un momento, nada cambió, solo sentía que ya no estaba aquí y que lo que veía lo estaba viviendo de nuevo, tampoco digo que me gustara la sensación, pero definitivamente en más llevadera que la otra.

– Me alegra saber que está funcionando, pero dime ¿crees que podríamos mejorar la "técnica" de la venda?

– Mmm, tal vez… algo que no me haga concentrarme tanto en lo que veo, en lo que relato, algo que me mantenga consciente de mi alrededor, que me recuerde dónde estoy… no sé si me explico bien

– Algo que te mantenga consciente de dónde estás ¿eh? Mmm… ¡Claro! Creo que tengo una idea, solo dame un momento para buscarla.

Ryou soltó la mano de Bakura y se levantó rápidamente de la cama dejando a un yami muy desconcertado, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responder a lo dicho por su hikari, este por su lado, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se acercó a su computadora que estaba en el ya mencionado escritorio, prendió el monitor (pantalla) del pc, pues él computador en sí estaba encendido, solamente el monitor estaba apagado, comenzó a teclear algo y leyó lo que buscó.

Por otro lado, Bakura solo podía escuchar teclas y de vez en cuando uno que otro clic por parte del mouse; –¿Ryou? – llamó el oscuro aún con la venda en los ojos.

– No te vayas a quitar la venda todavía- dijo Ryou; –¡Aja! Lo encontré, sabía que había leído algo parecido a lo que me dijiste.

Ryou volvió a apagar el monitor de su computadora, se levantó de la silla, la llevó al centro de la habitación y caminó hacia Bakura, le tomó la mano y lo jaló un poco para darle a entender que debía seguirlo, sin decir palabra alguna, el mayor hizo lo pedido y caminó hasta dónde su hikari quisiera llevarlo, lo cual no fue muy lejos, así que supuso que era algún lugar cerca del centro de la habitación dónde tuvieran espacio, sintió la mano de Ryou en uno de los hombros, esta presionó un poco hacia abajo y algo inseguro Bakura comenzó a hacerse hacia abajo hasta que topo con una silla estaba allí y se terminó de sentar.

Ryou quitó su mano del hombro de su contraparte y caminó lo más silenciosamente posible hasta posarse justo detrás de él, metió la mano en su camisa por la parte del cuello de esta y sacó algo de allí.

Bakura escuchó un suave tintineo metálico algo familiar, más no sabía la dirección proveniente del sonido por lo que se movió junto a la silla (aprovechando que era giratoria) para buscar el sonido antes mencionado.

– Bien – Bakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ryou justo en su oreja izquierda y volteó la cara en esa dirección para después escuchar la misma voz girando a su alrededor – Como dijiste, haré que no te concentres de todo en lo que vez y relatas para mantenerte consciente del lugar en dónde estás. Lo que escucharas no será mi voz, pero aun así concéntrate en saber de que dirección viene el sonido, así que empieza, ¿Cómo fue tu primer robo?

Bakura comenzó a relatar por segunda vez como fue su primer robo y lo que tuvo que pasar a casusa de ello, todo el tiempo se mantuvo concentrado en el característico tintineo que se le hacía tan familiar pero que no podía recordar dónde lo había escuchado. Las regresiones no lograron dominarlo ni una sola vez, pues cuando la sensación de estar cayendo en la regresión aparecía era fácilmente olvidada debido a su concentración en la ubicación del proveniente sonido. **_N/A: Si no han entendido, esta es una técnica de desensibilización que se usa en TEPT para facilitar la rememoración de los hechos traumáticos del paciente, este debe concentrarse en un sonido, también está el de movimiento ocular, que es lo mismo, pero siguiendo con la vista algún objeto que se mueve frente al paciente y los estudios dicen que estos procedimientos ayudan a que haya menos síntomas del TEPT. Si quieren saber que se siente concentrarse en los sonidos de alrededor mientras estas con los ojos cerrados pueden escuchar este audio 3D, no es nada terapéutico lógicamente, pero es solo por si quieren sentir una experiencia algo similar._** watch?v=KOzLE1Osaew

Cuando terminaron Ryou le quitó la venda de los ojos a Bakura, al estar de frente, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, hasta que el oscuro notó el peculiar objeto en la mano de su hikari… la sortija del milenio, él aún aun la conservaba después de tanto tiempo, Bakura creyó que Ryou se había desecho de ella, tenía la boca entreabierta y de nuevo pasó de mirar la sortija a mirar los orbes esmeraldas que seguían mirándolo.

– Tu… ¿aún la conservas? – Preguntó Bakura señalando la sortija que yacía en pecho de Ryou.

– ¿Eh? ¡ah sí! Aún la tengo conmigo, al principio, cuando todo terminó y tú y Atem se fueron, tenía miedo de volver a usarla, pero cuando te traje conmigo y después de un tiempo acordamos seguir siendo yami y hikari, la usaba de nuevo, la mantuve conmigo todo el tiempo, solo me la quito para bañarme y dormir y no te lo dije porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Además, que después de todo, fue un regalo de mi padre.

– Ya veo – Dijo Bakura levantándose de la silla; – la has cuidado muy bien, me alegra que no te hayas desecho de ella, en fin, por lo menos ahora tendrá otro uso, uno que no le hará daño a nadie… ya es algo tarde y estuviste estudiando mucho así que te dejo descansar.

Bakura sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Ryou, tomó la sortija y la puso alrededor del cuello de su hikari – Buenas noches… yanodushi.

– Buenas noches… yami. – Y con esto último dicho Bakura caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación no sin antes voltear un poco su rostro para darle una sonrisa ladina a su hikari… sí, su hikari, ahora un hecho que eran yami y hikari, ya lo habían acordado una vez, pero no era lo mismo, el hecho sucedido anteriormente terminó de pactar y sellar el hecho que ahora estaban unidos no solo por amistad, sino más bien porque juntos eran uno solo, juntos, eran alguien con las mejores cualidades del otro, unidos por el alma, sí, ese simple hecho de que los dos quisieran seguir manteniendo ese lazo creaba algo grande en ambos, solo ese simple hecho de que el yami le diera a voluntad su artículo y que lo recibiera de la misma manera, creaba algo grande… un lazo que jamás podría ser destruido por nadie, ni nada, pues como se dijo ya hace una vez: _"No te cambiaría por nada ni nadie jamás…"_

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sortija del milenio permaneció toda la noche en el pecho de Ryou, manteniéndola consigo para ahora y siempre.


	26. Chapter 26

_\- Buenas noches… yami. - Y con esto último dicho Bakura caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación no sin antes voltear un poco su rostro para darle una sonrisa ladina a su hikari… sí, su hikari, ahora un hecho que eran yami y hikari, ya lo habían acordado una vez, pero no era lo mismo, el hecho sucedido anteriormente terminó de pactar y sellar el hecho que ahora estaban unidos no solo por amistad, sino más bien porque juntos eran uno solo, juntos, eran alguien con las mejores cualidades del otro, unidos por el alma, sí, ese simple hecho de que los dos quisieran seguir manteniendo ese lazo creaba algo grande en ambos, solo ese simple hecho de que el yami le diera a voluntad su artículo y que lo recibiera de la misma manera, creaba algo grande… un lazo que jamás podría ser destruido por nadie, ni nada, pues como se dijo ya hace una vez: "No te cambiaría por nada ni nadie jamás…"_

 _Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sortija del milenio permaneció toda la noche en el pecho de Ryou, manteniéndola consigo para ahora y siempre._

Otra semana pasó, la semana de exámenes llegó para Ryou y este por más que intentó acomodar su tiempo no pudo encontrar el suficiente para continuar con la terapia de Bakura de esa semana, por lo que el yami le dijo que no se preocupara, que lo más importante en este momento eran sus pruebas y que después tendrían tiempo para continuar con la terapia, incluso si quería, podrían reponer esa sesión teniendo 2 en una semana. Ryou le agradeció mucho por comprenderlo y se concentró en sus pruebas como Bakura le dijo.

Todo iba normal hasta el miércoles de esa misma semana, cuando Yugi comenzó a hacerle ciertas preguntas que para Ryou eran algo… extrañas, las hizo en un momento que, por alguna razón, estuvieron asolas, algo que también era extraño para el peliblanco.

-Ryou, desde lo ocurrido la otra vez entre yami y Bakura en el parque… bueno… me eh estado preguntando ¿cómo es él contigo? Quiero decir ¿cómo se comporta?

Y allí iba otra cosa extraña que se sumaba a las otras en ese día, pues Ryou pensó en cuál podría ser la razón de tal pregunta -; Bueno… él ha cambiado mucho desde que llegó, quiero decir, al inicio seguía siendo el mismo terco, altanero y malhumorado que todos conocimos (aunque lo terco y altanero aún no se le quita del todo). Era distante, frío, siempre estaba a la defensiva, siempre estaba tenso, pero aunque no lo creas… ya no era el sádico insensible que le gustaba causar dolor a otros, de hecho, al que veía con dolor era a él, por más frialdad que pusiera en su mirada, al final terminaba notando una pisca de tristeza en ellos, se la pasaba fuera de la casa en el parque o encerrado en su cuarto cuando volvía, supongo que esa era la única manera de relajarse aunque sea un poco y dejar salir lo que sentía sin que nadie más lo viera. Nunca me levantó la voz y mucho menos la mano. La maldad ya no corría por sus facciones, mirada e incluso me atrevo a decir pensamientos, dejó de ser un espíritu sin sentimientos a un humano que si los tenía – Ryou cerró los ojos y se rio un poco negando con la cabeza; – cuando por fin pudo comer toda clase de comidas al recuperarse, me di cuenta de que un aún había un monstruo viviendo dentro de él, uno llamado estómago, cualquier cosa que le pusiera en la mesa frente a él, era devorado en segundos y gracias a eso me di cuenta de que lo que más adora es la carne, no importa el tipo. Con el paso del tiempo nos acercamos hasta el punto en que ambos reconocimos haber formado una amistad, así que poco a poco me fue mostrando su verdadera personalidad, el en realidad es alguien muy activo, no le gusta permanecer sentado sin hacer nada y si lo hace es para meditar en sus pensamientos, su personalidad es como la de un hermano mayor, quiero decir, le gusta molestarme a modo de broma, aunque esto no le quita lo serio, pero tampoco eso me impide sacarle una que otra sonrisa al igual que él hace conmigo, pero el hecho de que sea así de serio le da la habilidad que pocos tienen de realmente escuchar a los demás o en este caso a mí, en serio es muy bueno escuchando, aunque sus consejos no muy buenos que digamos. También es algo protector, me defendió de unos tipos el día que nos encontramos con ustedes en el arcade, sé… que frente a ustedes y frente a cualquier otro actuará de manera distinta, como lo hizo conmigo al principio, pero ahora yo conozco las razones, el porqué de muchas cosas que hace y nadie conoce más que él y yo. Y ahora mismo está pasando por una situación difícil de la que no te puedo decir nada porque le prometí no se lo diría a nadie, es algo muy personal suyo y a cómo puedo le estoy ayudando a superarlo.

Y así, terminó el gran relato de Ryou con respecto a su yami, por su parte, Yugi no sabía cómo creer lo que había escuchado, si quiera estaba seguro si debía creerlo o no, pues Atem le había dicho que seguramente no se diría nada malo de Bakura… sí, todo esto había sido un "plan" para sacarle información a Ryou de lo que pasaba con el otro yami y averiguar si este planeaba algo nuevamente en contra del ex faraón y los demás. Él tricolor menor no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea de "engañar" a su amigo para que le revelara algo que pusiera al descubierto a la contraparte oscura de este y sus intenciones verdaderas o incluso si este le estaba haciendo daño en secreto como Atem sospechaba, incluyendo otras sospechas que este tenía, más al final Yugi terminó confiando en las "corazonadas" de su yami y accedió a "interrogar" a Ryou.

– Entonces dices que él no te hace daño, incluso que son amigos ¿no es así?

– Aja – dijo Ryou mientras asentía con la cabeza levemente.

– Valla… realmente es difícil de creer jeje –Dijo Yugi rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice – Pero aun así no creo que sea imposible, contigo cualquiera se suavizaría

– No es para tanto – Dijo Ryou poniendo una mano tras su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía.

– ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿"ablandar" al rey de los ladrones no es para tanto? Ser modesto es bueno, pero recuerda que todos los excesos son malos.

Con esta última frase dicha ambos rieron y se detuvieron a los pocos segundos debido al sonido de la campana que daba como concluido el almuerzo e iniciadas las clases de nuevo, así que recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la siguiente clase que les correspondía.

El resto del día siguió con normalidad hasta la salida cuando todos se despidieron de Ryou en la esquina donde siempre le tocaba separarse de los demás para ir a su casa y estos también se alejaron como normalmente lo hacían hasta que llegaron al lugar acordado dónde Atem les esperaba.

– Bien Yugi ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Le preguntó Atem a su contraparte.

– Bueno… me dijo que Bakura había cambiado mucho, que ya no era malo llegando al punto de que ahora eran muy buenos amigos ya que con el tiempo se llegaron a conocer mejor y en vez de hacerle daño Bakura lo protege, lo cual ya hizo frente a unos tipos el mismo día que nos encontramos con ellos en el arcade, desde que llegó a esta época de nuevo no le ha hecho daño ni a él ni a nadie a excepción de esos tipos.

También dijo que al principio cuando lo llevó a su casa era frío y distante, como lo conocíamos, pero sin hacer cosas malas, no le ha gritado y menos golpeado. En vez de ver odio puro en sus ojos… ve tristeza escondida en ellos. Me contó que entre ellos les gusta bromear, incluso es bueno a la hora de escuchar, pero… en este momento está pasando por una situación difícil en la que le estaba ayudando a superar y que le prometió no contarle a nadie.

Yugi volteó a mirar a todos, quienes le veían como si tuviera tres cabeza y le estuviera a punto de salir una cuarta; – Lo sé, lo sé, es difícil de creer, yo tampoco lo hice al – Dijo Yugi puniendo las manos al frente y continuaba diciendo: – pero por más que busque algún signo de mentira, miedo o duda en su mirada, expresión o forma de hablar no la habían, incluso me atrevo a decir que estaba emocionado por contarme todo eso y hacerme saber todos los cambios de Bakura como si me quisiera hacer ver que ya no había nada que temer. Conozco a Ryou muy bien como para saber cuándo miente y estoy más que seguro que no lo hizo en nada de los que dijo.

– Y si es cierto que cambió –Dijo Atem – ¿entonces porque actuó tan agresivo las dos veces que nos vio?

– Ryou me dijo que al principio Bakura era muy desconfiado, siempre estaba tenso y a la defensiva… que cuando se conocieron más descubrió las razones de eso y muchas otras cosas que solo él y Bakura sabían… a lo que me dio a entender, es que Bakura solo confía en él y que con el resto de las personas se pone a la defensiva y además de esto también tiene otras razones para ponerse agresivo contigo y lo sabes.

– Si, pero…. ¿qué tal si es solo una fachada?

– ¿Y qué tal si te estas equivocando? – Todos voltearon la mirada al peli cenizo terminada su pregunta.

– Quiero decir, las almas de Kul Elna que estaban atrapadas en los artículos fueron liberadas ¿Qué razón tendría para crear otro "plan malvado" para destruirlo todo cuando, primero: ya no está poseído por Zork y segundo: su "misión" original por la que empezó todo esto ya está completa? Sí, él aun te odia, pero ya no tiene razón de encerrarte en el reino de las sombras para que su gente descanse en paz cuando, repito, ellos ya fueron liberados y no, tampoco tiene razón para hacerle daño a Ryou.

–¿Qué tal si está robando de nuevo?

– No lo creo, de nuevo sigue sin tener razón, ahora vive con Ryou ya no tiene que robar para poder sobrevivir, además de que no se ha reportado a ningún ladrón con sus características

–Puede que al final le haya gustado robar

– Sigue sin tener sentido, el hecho de que tuviera que robar fue una de las consecuencias de su tragedia, que le guste y lo haga solo porque puede seria como si dijera que está feliz de que su pueblo haya sido masacrado

– ¿Estas de su lado? – Preguntó Atem entrecerrando los ojos

–No estoy del lado de nadie, solamente digo que no hay razones para empezar a sospechar algo malo sobre él solo porque creas que no puede cambiar y que aun te odie por un error que cometió tu familia, además como Yugi dijo, él es el que mejor conoce a Ryou y si no encontró nada para comenzar a sospechar es porque no hay que hacerlo y como también dijo Ryou, Bakura está pasando por una situación personal, por lo que tampoco deberíamos entrometernos en eso.

–Yo creo que Marik tiene razón yami –Dijo Yugi volteando a ver al otro oji amatista; – no veo porque hay que sospechar de Bakura en lo absoluto.

Todos miraban atentos al ex faraón quien de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados procesaba toda la información que se otorgó y tomaba una decisión.

– Está bien, pero solo los vigilaremos hoy para terminar de descartar cualquier cosa, pero si noto algo fuera de lugar actuare de inmediato.

Todos asintieron, aunque Marik y Yugi no estaban del todo de acuerdo en espiar a su amigo y esperaban no estarse equivocando con Bakura pues no sabrían cómo explicarle a Ryou que lo espiaban porque no confiaban en lo que decía.

-Más tarde esa noche-

Atem, Yugi, Marik, Joey y Tristán, todos estaban allí frente a la casa de su amigo peli blanco… literalmente al frente de la casa pues estaban escondidos en un arbusto que estaba en la casa del vecino de enfrente de Ryou, estaban allí desde la tarde, pero cuando miraron dentro de la casa por las ventanas (sin que Ryou los viera claro) se dieron cuenta de que Bakura no estaba, así que se quedaron a esperar a que llegara y su espera por fin dio frutos.

Allí por la acera de enfrente caminaba su objetivo con las manos en los bolsillos, tan serio como de costumbre, nada extraño se hacía notar en él y entonces vieron que hacia Bakura de frente a él venía caminando un gato que parecía ser de uno de los vecinos de Ryou, al llegar justo al frente de la casa de Ryou tanto el gato como Bakura se detuvieron mientras se veían y Atem estaba esperando cualquier tipo de agresión hacia el pobre animal para saltar de su escondite. Pero al contrario de todo pronóstico, Bakura se agachó y acarició al gato, quien no estaba menos que feliz por tal atención y continuando con las "sorpresas" para los ojos ocultos que veían toda la escena, el oji carmesí arrancó un trozo largo de césped del jardín frontal de Ryou y comenzó a jugar con el felino haciéndolo correr de aquí a allá y una que otra vez se le veía saltar.

Bakura seguía jugando con dicho animal haciendo que se lograra subir a la valla que dividía la casa de Ryou con la de su vecina, estaba en eso cuando la puerta de la casa de dicho peliblanco se abrió y dejó ver al susodicho, al estar tan concentrado en su juego, Bakura no notó los ojos esmeralda que le veían desde atrás suyo.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

Bakura se encogió visiblemente y dejó de jugar con el gato, quien al notar el tal vez peligro inminente que se venía se fue corriendo y Bakura lo maldijo por dejarlo en tan mal momento y porque esto en parte también era su culpa, pues hace rato ya que había llegado y si no fuera porque el gato lo distrajo ya hubiera entrado a la casa y Ryou no le estuviera reclamando.

Bakura se volteó lentamente para ver a un Ryou de brazos cruzados Y una ceja levantada, no se veía para nada contento.

-Hola… Ryou- le saludó Bakura algo nervioso.

\- ¿Don-de-es-ta-bas?

-Pues… aquí…con el gato de la vecina…

\- ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste aquí?

-Bueno… sí

\- ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Amm… las 7:15?

\- ¡Son las 8!

-Oh… bueno, creo que realmente perdí la noción del tiempo- Dijo Bakura con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Me tenías preocupado porque normalmente llegas a las 7 o como mucho 7:10 ¿y solo me dices que perdiste la noción del tiempo por jugar con el gato de la vecina?

-Lo siento ¿sí?... Deja de regañarme ya te dije no fue mi intención.

Ryou suspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo para calmarse y entender a su yami, sabía que realmente no había tenido la intención de preocuparlo ni nada. Abrió los ojos, estiró las manos y las puso en la cara de Bakura mientras lo miraba a los ojos y como cada vez que eso pasaba quedó estupidisado como él decía, tan estupidisado que la mente le quedó en blanco y tenía la boca entreabierta.

-Solo prométeme que la próxima vez me vas a avisar que estás aquí y que no me vas a estar preocupando a cada rato

\- aja- Dijo Bakura de manera ida mientras asentía con la cabeza rápidamente. Ryou no lo sabía, pero tenía a Bakura en la palma de su mano en este momento y todo tiempo, el haría todo lo que le pidiera.

-Qué bueno, pero enserio, no lo vuelvas a hacer- Dijo Ryou quitando sus manos de la cara del otro y le dio un pequeño empujón con la mano en pecho.

Un brillo juguetón apareció en los rubíes del mayor -Ya te dije que lo siento- dijo devolviendo el empujón con la misma fuerza que lo recibió.

Y Ryou entendió el juego, pareciendo el mismo brillo en sus ojos -y yo que no lo vuelvas a hacer-esta vez dio un empujón más fuerte que logró mover al yami, pero sin ser brusco.

-ya dije que lo siento- otro empujón con la misma fuerza recibida.

-Eres un necio- y más fuerza

\- ¡No es cierto! - otra devolución de fuerza

-Claro que sí

-Claro que no

-Que sí

-Que no-Una palabra, un empujón

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que sí- Ryou estaba a punto de dar su empujón, pero Bakura puso las manos al frente y agarró las de su hikari entrelazando sus dedos con las manos del otro… y comenzaron a poner fuerza para que el otro retrocediera, lógicamente Bakura iba ganando y Ryou por más fuerza que pusiera no podía detener su retroceso, y en un momento dado ambos cayeron e iniciaron un forcejeo para posarse encima del otro.

Al ver esto y saber que era un juego, Atem se dispuso a salir de su escondite y detener la "agresión", más Marik lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro y negando con la cabeza, por lo que el ex faraón volvió a su lugar.

Bakura logró posarse sobre Ryou restringiéndole el movimiento, por lo que "había ganado la contienda" y dijo agitadamente: -¿Ahora…ha-ha… quien es el necio?

-Por supuesto que…ha-ha… tú- respondió Ryou también entre jadeos.

Bakura iba a seguir con la discusión cuando pasos muy rápidos en su dirección, volteó la mirada, pero ya era muy tarde y solo vio como algo se le abalanzaba encima haciendo que se quitara de encima de Ryou y cayó en el césped.

Bakura trataba de quitárselo de encima mientras su atacante lo… ¿lamía? Y fue entonces cuando escuchó a Ryou reírse…

Un perro… un maldito perro se le había abalanzado encima y ahora lo estaba lamiendo por doquier y lo peor era que Bakura no se lo podía sacar de encima suyo.

\- ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame! - dijo Bakura a como pudo.

-Jajaja ¡oh vamos! ¿El gran rey de los ladrones no puede contra un perro? Jajaja

\- ¡Esto no es un perro, ES UNA MALDITA VACA GORDA!

Y es que no era mentira, el perro parecía tener sobrepeso.

Mientras Ryou seguía riendo y Bakura luchando desde una de las casas vecinas de enfrente un niño salía a llamar a su vaca… digo perro.

-Kratos! Kratos ven! ¡Deja de jugar! – y obediente a su dueño el enorme labrador negro se fue con él dejando en el césped a un sucio y babeado Bakura.

Ryou se acercó a su yami con las manos tras la espalda, una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados e inclinándose un poco y manera "inocente" preguntó: - ¿Estás bien?

-Cállate – Ryou se rio entre dientes y estiró una mano a su contraparte para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Cuando Bakura se levantó agarró su camisa y se la quitó para limpiarse la cara con ella, lo cual Ryou miró con asco y viendo esto Bakura encontró su venganza contra su hikari por no haberlo ayuda y reírse de él.

Ryou al notar los ojos maliciosos de su oscuro supo de inmediato lo que este planeaba; -No, ni se te ocurra acercarme esa cosa Bakura, te lo advierto- pero si por algo se caracterizaba el ex ladrón, era su falta de importancia a la autoridad y las advertencias de esta. Así que sonriendo de manera maliciosa Bakura se fue acercando a Ryou con camisa en mano.

Ryou comenzó a correr al interior de la casa y Bakura de inmediato fue tras él cerrando la puerta cuando entró.

Los ojos tras los arbustos no podían creer todo lo que habían visto, todos menos el pelicenizo, quien más bien parecía estar feliz por lo que vio.

-Bueno, parece que nos estaba mintiendo… realmente no puedo creer que ese sea el mismo Bakura- dijo Atem aún sorprendido.

-Te lo dije, no había signos de mentira en él- menciono Yugi.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo Marik levantándose.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y se despidieron para ir cada uno a sus casas.

-En ese mismo momento, pero dentro de la casa de los peliblancos-

Ryou corría por las escaleras tratando de escapar de la camisa babeada de Bakura, entró a su cuarto y tiró la puerta que esta se cerrara, pero como su yami le venía pisando los talones la pudo detener con las manos y entró.

Bakura corrió tras su hikari y cuando lo alcanzó lo tomó en sus brazos haciendo que cayeran sobre la cama, Bakura sobre Ryou y el primero levantó el brazo con la camisa para comenzar con su venganza, más se detuvo cuando Ryou le hizo ojos de perro arrepentido y le suplicó que no lo hiciera.

Esos ojos… esos malditos ojos hacían que su corazón se llenara de compasión, algo que no había sentido en muchos milenios, prácticamente ni recordaba ese sentimiento. Esos ojos también hacían que su corazón se acelerara, aunque también lo había hecho el estar sin camisa sobre el dueño de sus pensamientos y que este tuviera sus suaves manos sobre su desnudo pecho y que si no fuera por ellas estarían completamente pegados.

Bakura bufó y volteó la mirada hacia un lado mientras tiraba la camisa a quien sabe que parte de la habitación y dijo: -De acuerdo, no te haré nada, pero solo si prometes dejarme dormir todo el tiempo que quiera el sábado

-Está bien ¡gracias Bakura, eres el mejor! - dijo Ryou sacando sus manos de debajo del pecho del mayor para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que este miraba a otro lado y había dejado su mejilla frente al hikari.

Bakura se sorprendió por la muestra de afecto y de inmediato la sombra rosa que tanto odiaba apareció sobre el puente de su nariz y parte de las mejillas - ¡Tks! Por supuesto que soy el mejor- Dijo Bakura tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa para que su sonrojo desapareciera y por esto no notó el que también tenía Ryou.

-Eres un arrogante

Bakura volteo de nuevo su mirada, pero esta vez a su contraparte y decir: -No empieces de nuevo o traeré la camisa

-Era una broma tranquilo- Aclaró Ryou nervioso; -por cierto ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar mientras te sirvo la cena?

-Me parece bien- mencionó el mayor levantándose.

Y así pasó el resto de la noche, Bakura se bañó, después fue a comer y cada uno se fue a dormir con el dueño de sus pensamientos rondando por su mente.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

 _Bakura se sorprendió por la muestra de afecto y de inmediato la sombra rosa que tanto odiaba apareció sobre el puente de su nariz y parte de las mejillas - ¡Tks! Por supuesto que soy el mejor- Dijo Bakura tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa para que su sonrojo desapareciera y por esto no notó el que también tenía Ryou._

 _-Eres un arrogante_

 _Bakura volteo de nuevo su mirada, pero esta vez a su contraparte y decir: -No empieces de nuevo o traeré la camisa_

 _-Era una broma tranquilo- Aclaró Ryou nervioso; -por cierto ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar mientras te sirvo la cena?_

 _-Me parece bien- mencionó el mayor levantándose._

 _Y así pasó el resto de la noche, Bakura se bañó, después fue a comer y cada uno se fue a dormir con el dueño de sus pensamientos rondando por su mente._

A era sábado y Bakura había despertado bastante tarde, Ryou había cumplido su promesa, pues ya eran las 2:15 de la tarde por lo que la bestia que sustituía el estómago de Bakura se había despertado hace ya tiempo y necesitaba ser alimentada.

El oji carmesí se levantó aún algo soñoliento con dirección al baño, para después salir y dirigirse a la cocina. Cuando llegó se topó a un Ryou ya bañado y con su clásica ropa de camisa a rayas y pantalón gris bebiendo un vaso con agua.

\- ¡Valla! Hasta que por fin la bella durmiente se digna a despertar- Dijo Ryou cuando notó la presencia de su yami en la cocina.

-Buenos días para ti también

-Tardes quisiste decir

-Lo que sea- Dijo Bakura sentándose en la mesa. - ¿Quieres el desayuno o el almuerzo? -Le preguntó Ryou al mayor, quien a pesar de las horas que había dormido seguía cayéndose del sueño. -Ambas…-Ryou no se sorprendió ante la respuesta al ya conocer el "ser que habitaba el cuerpo de su yami" así que solo sonrió y giró los ojos.

Después de unos minutos a Bakura se le sirvió lo pedido, por lo que comenzó a arrasar con todo. Ryou se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa y miró "comer" (si es que así se podía llamar) a su oscuro, el cual, al notar la mirada levantó la suya posándola en las esmeraldas de su hikari y preguntó: - ¿No vas a comer? – A lo cual Ryou negó con la cabeza y respondió: - Ya comí – Ahora recibiendo él un asentimiento por parte de Bakura.

\- ¿Sabes? Yugi estuvo haciéndome preguntas sobre ti en la escuela -Bakura levantó la mirada de su plato para posarla en Ryou, quien jugaba con sus pulgares sin mirarlo; - ¿Y qué te preguntó? – Bakura no se veía muy contento que digamos; -Bueno… preguntó cómo estaban las cosas contigo y cuando le conté todo me preguntó sorprendido si enserio no me estabas haciendo daño y que somos amigos, se veía un poco incrédulo con respecto a eso.

-Espera ¿le contaste todo? -Preguntó con el ceño un poco fruncido algo extrañado; -Sí… ¡oh! Todo menos tu situación claro- Dejó claro Ryou poniendo las manos al frente y por fin con la mirada en la carmesí de Bakura; -Te prometí que no se lo diría a nadie.

-Gracias- Bakura volvió a centrar su mirada en su plato; - ¿Estaban solos? – le preguntó a Ryou para después seguir comiendo, -Sí, fue durante la hora de almuerzo- Mientras comía Bakura levantó la ceja por una fracción de segundo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por las verdes esmeraldas; -De todas formas, seguramente se lo contó al faraón como mínimo- Ryou miró extrañado a su contraparte y lo expresó diciendo: - ¿Y qué tiene de malo? -Y el ex ladrón mirándolo con obviedad le respondió: -Que sabes bien que no le va a creer y va a comenzar con su juego de héroes.

-Yugi sabe perfectamente cuando le miento, no creo que lo deje comenzar con sus conspiraciones – Y de nuevo la mirada de obviedad se posó en Ryou; -Si él se lo pide Yugi le lamería el cu…

\- ¡BAKURA! – El nombrado rio al ser interrumpido en su obscenidad y por haber logrado un sonrojo de cara completa en Ryou, realmente se le hacía divertido avergonzar al otro con ese tipo de cosas, pues demostraba lo puro e inocente que seguía siendo su hikari; - ¿Por qué tienes que andar diciendo esas cosas? – Bakura volvió a reír por el ceño fruncido de Ryou; - Primero porque te pones como un tomate y eso es divertido y segundo, porque es verdad

-Ellos son pareja, tiene razones para apoyarlo – Mientras tragaba lo que comió, Bakura negó con la cabeza; - ¿Y eso que – Ryou se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja; - Ósea, dices que en un caso hipotético de que tú y yo fuéramos pareja ¿pensarías lo mismo? - Bakura sonrió de lado y miró a Ryou directamente a los ojos; -Por supuesto que no… porque sería yo quien te lo hiciera y sabes que te encantaría. -Le molesto el mayo y este estaba seguro de que había creado un nuevo tipo de color rojo debido al sonrojo que se formó en la cara del menor. Los ojos esmeraldas giraron sobre su órbita mientras Ryou bufaba y decía: - ¡Contigo no se puede hablar sin que digas cochinadas! -Se levantó y salió de la cocina. Bakura miró la puerta de la cocina y elevó la voz lo suficiente para que el otro escuchara: - ¡Te vas porque sabes que es verdad! – y entonces se escuchó desde el segundo piso: - ¡Cállate! – Bakura se rio y volvió a centrarse en su comida diciendo por último en voz baja y con una sonrisa: -A mí sí me gustaría… y no solo hacerte eso.

-En la noche de ese mismo día-

Bakura caminaba de regreso a casa, de la cual no estaba muy lejos, ya estaba cerca del parque, el cual solo tenía que cruzar ya que le acortaba camino y caminar unas cuantas calles y ya. Estaba a punto de entrar al parque cuando…

\- ¡Bakura! -El aludido volteó para ver quién era el que lo llamaba, su expresión sería cambió a una enojada. - ¿Qué quieres… faraón? – Atem tampoco se veía muy feliz de ver a su "némesis" mientras que Yugi, quien le acompañaba, esperaba no tener que interferir en ninguna pelea verbal o peor una pelea física entre ambos egipcios.

-Tenemos que hablar- Bakura levantó la ceja ante la "orden" del ex faraón, pero sin darle importancia se volteó y siguió caminado sin antes decir: -Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- Pero el tricolor mayor no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil; -Es sobre Ryou- A la inmediata mención de su hikari Bakura se detuvo y volteó con extremada curiosidad en sus ojos, tanta que incluso borró parte del enojo que antes residía en ellos, algo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos amatistas del menor, lo que le intrigó mucho; - ¿Qué con él? – Atem se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada hacía la calle de manera desinteresada y dijo; -Oh no es nada malo, no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos… o eso espero -Esto último lo dijo mientras regresaba la mirada a Bakura con desconfianza y enojo.

Al no entender la situación Bakura frunció el ceño extrañado y preguntó: - ¿A qué te refieres? – El ex faraón comenzó a caminar hacía el peliblanco aún con los brazos cruzados y se detuvo a un paso de él, el cual se tensó y puso a la defensiva ante la cercanía; -Digo que espero que no le estés haciendo nada malo, nada por lo que debamos alejarlo de ti… o ¿sí? – Al escuchar esto la cara de Bakura cambió a una expresión aburrida y giró los ojos volteando la mirada a la entrada al parque justo a su lado, para que después su expresión aburrida volviera a una extrañada, Atem al notar esto le dijo: - ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! – Al ver que Bakura no le hacía caso, buscó con la mirada lo que estaba viendo este y lo único que vio fue a una pareja discutiendo, la vista le fue tapada cuando Bakura comenzó a caminar hacía la pareja.

Cuanto más se acercaba el oji carmesí, más acertaba que la discusión que tenían no era "normal" por así decirlo, de hecho el chico (quien estaba de espaldas a Bakura) se veía muy alterado y enojado, mientras que la chica se nota nerviosa e incluso Bakura se atrevía a decir que asustada, comenzó a caminar más cuando vio que el chico la sujetaba del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y ella se intentaba soltar, estaba Bakura a unos cinco de ambos cuando el chico levantó una mano con intención de dar un golpe y la joven solo cerró los ojos y volteó la cara esperando el impacto.

\- ¡Oye! - Dijo una profunda y enojada voz, por lo que el chico detuvo sus acciones y se volteó solo para ver un puño acercarse a su cara y sin manera de detenerlo, recibir el feroz impacto, que fue tal que lo lanzó al suelo.

La chica al escuchar todo y nunca haber recibido el golpe, abrió los ojos y corrió posándose detrás de su "salvador" quien de inmediato se tensó ante el contacto, más no la alejó. Por otro lado, el chico quien apenas se levantaba con la boca ensangrentada, miró con furia a Bakura e iba a seguir peleando, más al ver que a dos tricolores se acercaban a la escena y verse en desventaja numérica retrocedió y se fue corriendo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no apareces! – Bakura la miró asintió levemente; -Sabes que no hemos terminado de hablar ¿cierto? -La voz tras Bakura hizo que este cerrara los ojos, respirara hondo y exhalara en un intento de no perder la poca paciencia que Ra le había dado; -Estoy muy cansado y no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de escuchar tus estupideces- El peliblanco abrió los ojos, miró a la chica que seguía a su lado y le dijo: -Te acompaño a casa – Y sin que esta pudiera decir algo, comenzó a caminar y ella sin más, se despidió con la mano de los tricolores y caminó hasta alcanzar al peliblanco.

Después de un rato en el que Bakura se dio cuenta de que la casa de la chica quedaba en la misma dirección que la de Ryou, llegaron y ella le agradeció al oji carmesí; -Aquí es, de nuevo te doy las gracias por ayudarme y por acompañarme, aunque sé que solo lo hiciste porque querías irte de ahí, pero aun así dime ¿Cómo te lo podré agradecer?

-No es necesario- Sin más que decir, Bakura reanudó su camino a casa con paso más rápido ya que ya se le hacía tarde; - ¡Pero!… ni siquiera se tu nombre -Dijo ella mientras veía al peliblanco alejare.

Bakura por fin llegó a casa, puso las llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta y olió el delicioso olor de la comida hecha por su hikari; - Y dime ¿Cuál es la excusa de hoy? -Bakura volteó a mirada hacia el sofá donde estaba Ryou de brazos cruzados, se levantó aun de brazos cruzados y se posó frente a Bakura, quien caminó pasando a un lado de su hikari, más estiró el brazo derecho para que este se enganchara en la cintura del menor, cuando se enganchó, Bakura giró para quedar de frente a la espalda de Ryou y enganchó el otro brazo para comenzar a jalar y hacer caminar a ambos hacia atrás en dirección a la cocina; - ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ryou volteando la cara hacia un lado para poder ver a su yami y este le respondiera: - Te voy a dar mi excusa – Siguieron caminando hasta entrar en la cocina, donde, como si supiera el lugar de cada cosa, Bakura estiró una mano hacia atrás suyo, la cual topó con una silla, la giró y se sentó, dando un último jalón a Ryou, para que este cayera en su pierna izquierda y le volteara a ver algo rojo, más al parecer quiso ignorar eso, pues de nuevo se cruzó de brazos y dijo: - ¿Y bien?

-Te dije que si se lo contaría- Dijo con expresión aburrida Bakura, mientras que Ryou sin entender levantó una ceja; - ¿De qué hablas? – Bakura cerró los ojos y suspiró; - Cuando venía de camino me encontré con el faraón y la "esposa real" me dijo que no me atreviera a hacer nada y bla bla bla, realmente no le puse atención, eran puras estupideces, así que me fui, lógicamente se quejó de que no lo estaba escuchando y más estupideces. Y esa es mi excusa ¿es suficiente para ti? – Dijo Bakura abriendo los ojos para mirar a Ryou, quien también le miraba a los ojos; -Bueno parece que al final si tenías razón- Bakura sonrió de lado e infló el pecho; -Siempre tengo la razón… y también tengo razón en que cambiaste de opinión sobre lo de esta mañana ¿no? -Esto último Bakura lo dijo de manera picara, haciendo que el sonrojo volviera a la cara de Ryou; -Ya vas a empezar de nuevo- Ryou hizo el afán de levantarse, más Bakura lo volvió a jalar para que se quedara sentado y le dijo mientras reía: -No no no no no, está bien solo era una broma – Bakura se rio aún más cuando Ryou lo volteó a ver no muy contento con la broma, Bakura paró de reír cuando notó algo que antes no; -Por cierto ¿por qué estás usando gafas? -Preguntó curioso, pero a la vez extrañado, ya que nunca había visto a Ryou usarlas antes. . ?spm=a219c.10010108.1000017.1.3f966298p9Jq4v

-Solo las uso cuando leo, por eso estaba en la sala de estar -A Bakura le gustaba mucho como se veía con ellas, comenzó a sonrojarse a causa de ello, así volteó la cara un poco hacia un lado y dijo: -Bueno… te vez bien.

-Gracias, también te vez bien cuando te sonrojas -Molestó Ryou, por lo que los ojos de Bakura se ampliaron al verse descubierto, más de inmediato se entrecerraron un poco junto al ceño fruncido que apareció, también volteando un poco más el rostro "ocultándose" - ¡No estoy sonrojado! – Ryou levantó una ceja divertido; - A ¿no?

\- ¡No! – Siguió reclamando el mayor; - ¿y entonces? -Bakura se pensó una excusa y dijo: Lo que pasa es que… me quedé mucho rato al sol me ardí un poco la cara, eso es todo- El orgullo ante todo pensó Ryou; - Mmj… claro, como digas. Sé que es una pregunta obvia, pero ¿tienes hambre?

-Por supuesto- Dijo Bakura aún sin devolverle la mirada a Ryou.

-Al día siguiente-

Ryou se encontraba en la escuela, estaba en salón sentado en su pupitre esperando que el descanso de 5 minutos terminara, pues al ser un tiempo tan corto nunca salía del salón, además de que había otros en el saló que tampoco decidían salir, veía por la venta sin darse cuenta de que una de sus compañeras se acercaba a él; - ¿Ryou? -Al oír el llamado el aludido volteó la mirada a su compañera -Oh, hola Nanami – Ryou notó que su compañera traía algo detrás suyo, el peliblanco imagino que iba a ser otra de las quien sabe cuántas que se le iba a declarar y él penosamente tendría que rechazar por obvias razones, las cuales todos sabían, pues no se avergonzaba de su sexualidad, pero que aun así había chicas que seguían intentando algo con él; - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Ryou mentalmente preparaba su discurso para no hacer sentir mal a la chica, aunque era raro, ya que se suponía que la chica tenía novio y que este estaba en otro colegio; - Amm, claro ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mmm, bueno ¿de casualidad no conoces a un chico que se parece mucho ti? Quiero decir, no son exactamente iguales, él es un poco más alto, muscularmente hablando es más grande, sus ojos rojos afilados y como el tuyo, su cabello es blanco y largo, pero más alborotado- Ryou estaba con la boca entre abierta ¿Cómo era posible que lo conociera? -Bakura… -Dijo Ryou aún algo sorprendido - ¿Eh? ¿acaso son familia? - preguntó algo incrédula la chica; -No él… es mi amigo y de mucha casualidad lleva por nombre mi apellido y nos parecemos un poco, pero ¿Cómo lo conoces? No es muy social que digamos- A la chica pereció habérsele bajado los ánimos ante la pregunta; -Bueno… veras, ya sabrás que yo estaba saliendo con un chico del colegio de Nayawa y bueno, sabía que él era celoso, pero sabía controlarse, excepto ayer, cuando salí con uno de mis mejores amigos y él no lo sabía, cuando iba de camino a casa lo encontré en el parque esperándome, no se veía nada feliz, comenzamos a discutir, le dije que me dejara ir y que estaba exagerando las cosas, no me hizo caso y de hecho se enojó más, al punto de que iba a golpearme- Ryou agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y miedo ante esto último; -Pero no lo hizo gracias a Bakura, él lo golpeo e hizo que se fuera corriendo, me acompañó a casa y se fue, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y quería agradecerle y por el parecido entre ustedes dos supuse que debías conocerlo.

-En serio lamento mucho lo que te pasó Nanami- Dijo sinceramente Ryou; -Gracias ¿sabes dónde vive Bakura? – ¿Y ahora como iba a explicar que vivían juntos? -Bueno él no es de aquí así que se está quedando conmigo- Nanami realmente estaba sorprendida por todas las coincidencias; - ¡Oh! Bueno ¿podrías darle esto por mí? – Le dio la caja que traía tras ella a Ryou y esto dijo: -Amm, claro, le diré que es de tu parte

-Muchas gracias Ryou- Nanami se despidió con la mano de Ryou y se fue a sus lugar, en ese momento la campana sonó concluyendo con el descanso, Ryou frunció el ceño mientras veía la caja, estaba comenzando a sentirse algo enojado por el hecho de que Nanami le estaba regalando algo a Bakura y porque este le había ocultado todos los hechos, en especial que acompañó a Nanami a su casa, guardó la caja en su mochila y trató de olvidar la situación… por ahora.

-Durante la noche de ese día-

Bakura acababa de llegar a casa, se dirigía a las escaleras, puso un pie en el primer escalón cuando: -Bakura- Al escuchar el llamado, el peliblanco se detuvo e inclinó la espalda hacia atrás, lo suficiente para poder ver dentro de la cocina a un Ryou muy serio y de brazos cruzado; -Hola- Saludó Bakura, pero el oji esmeralda no le devolvió el saludo, de hecho lo único que hizo aun de brazos cruzados llamar con el dedo índice al mayor, quien algo extrañado, se dirigió a él; -Hoy no tienes razón de regañarme, llegué temprano

-Oh ¿enserio no tengo razón para regañarte? – Bakura negó lentamente con la cabeza; - ¿Pelearte con un chico en el parque no es razón suficiente como para regañarte? -Bakura se sorprendió al saber que Ryou se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y le pregunto: - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – " _y ni siquiera lo niega_ " pensó Ryou; - Nanami me lo dijo.

\- ¿Quién? – Bakura estaba seguro de no conocer a nadie con ese nombre, -La chica que acompañaste hasta **SU** casa- Ryou parecía más molesto con esto; -Ahh, ella… pero no me pelee con su novio o lo que fuera solo porque sí, él iba a golpearla, además, solo la acompañe a casa porque el imbécil del faraón quería seguir hablando de sus estupideces, de otra forma la hubiera dejado irse sola y ella sabía eso. No entiendo porque me regañas, se supone que hice algo bueno ¿no? -Bakura realmente estaba confundido por el enojo de Ryou, sí había golpeado al chico, pero solo o hizo una vez ¿Dónde estaba el problema? - ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? – "¿ _Enserio ese es el problema? No, no lo creo, debe ser algo más"_ pensó Bakura; - Porque pensé que era algo sin importancia

-Te peleaste con alguien ¿y dices que no tiene importancia? -para Bakura esto cada vez iba peor; -Bueno, en sí, realmente no fue una pelea, solo lo golpee una vez y ya. Pero sé que eso no es lo que realmente te tiene molesto ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Bakura se acercó un poco más a Ryou y puso su mano en el hombro del hikari, pero este se quitó la mano volteándose y quedando de espaldas a su contraparte; - Ya te lo dije, pero solo olvídalo ¿sí? Solo estoy algo estresado por mis exámenes de mañana y de todas formas ella mandó algo para ti- Bakura levantó una ceja al oír eso y miró hacía la mesa a su derecha, la cual tenía una pequeña no muy gruesa; - ¿Qué es? -Preguntó el mayor sentándose en una de las sillas y volteando a ver a Ryou quien seguía de espaldas; - No lo sé, no la he abierto

Bakura tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió lentamente, dentro había un collar, la cuerda era un tipo de cuero negro y el dije en sí era una letra en chino "Tigre" pin/365073113519212490/ La letra que representaba la palabra venía en negro, mientras que el contorno venía en plateado, Bakura volteó el collar donde también era de color plateado y venía una pequeña inscripción que decía: _"Tigre, representa valentía y poder"_

Era un collar muy interesante para Bakura, así que lo tomó de los extremos de la cuerda y se lo puso, la cuerda no era muy larga por lo que no pasaba de los pectorales a diferencia de la sortija del milenio que era más largo y llegaba más a allá de esto. Más Bakura nunca notó los ojos que celosamente miraban sus acciones.

Después de un rato, yami y hikari cenaron para después irse cada uno, a dormir, Ryou se despidió de manera fría, lo cual hizo que Bakura se fuera a dormir con un pequeño punzón en el pecho, más Ryou no sabía lo que su mente le tenía preparado para esa noche…

"Ryou estaba en la entrada de su casa, estaba vestido con su camisa a rayas y pantalón gris, abrió la puerta y con cautela entro en la casa, todo estaba un poco iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, se dirigió a la planta de arriba y caminó por el pasillo de esta hasta el fondo, donde había una puerta que no recordaba haber visto antes allí, cuando llegó a ella la abrió lentamente y asomó su cabeza con la misma cautela de antes, para que después sus ojos se ensancharan y su boca se entreabriera.

Había una gran cama de sábanas blancas que era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la gran ventana a su izquierda, en ella y dormido se encontraba Bakura, con el brazo izquierdo estaba detrás de su cabeza y su cara apoyada en él, su otro brazo en su abdomen marcado que era recorrido por la cicatriz que le había dejado su pelea con aquel ladrón, un poco de la sabana tapaba aquella zona que Ryou estaba seguro que no traía nada puesto, pues el resto de sus piernas bien formadas estaban al descubierto.

Ryou, quien seguí un poco asomado desde la puerta, vio como Bakura se revolvía un poco, para después abrir los ojos lentamente, los cuales portaban lujuria pura en ellos y recorrieron un poco la habitación hasta la puerta, dónde miró a Ryou a los ojos y este inmóvil le sostuvo la mirada, aunque quisiera salir corriendo en ese momento.

-Ryou… -La voz de Bakura era ronca y seductora, casi como un gemido, estiró su mano y sonrió seductoramente para después decir: -Ryou… parece que al final sí cambiaste de opinión… no, no cambiaste de opinión porque siempre estuviste de acuerdo ¿no es así?

Como si de un flashazo se tratase, Ryou pudo verse así mismo en tercera persona como si fuera un espectador, pero a la vez del protagonista de toda la situación, se miró con una rodilla apoyada en la orilla de la cama a los pies de Bakura, él se estaba inclinando para tomar la mano del mayor y con otro flashazo la "escena" cambió de nuevo.

Ryou ahora se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Bakura, con un trozo de sabana cubría lo único que debería estarlo… por el momento. Bakura estaba de perfil apoyado en su costado izquierdo, mientras que Ryou estaba acostado boca arriba, ambos se besaban con pasión, el mayor recorría con su mano derecha todo el pecho y abdomen del menor y este tenía su mano derecha en el pecho de Bakura y su mano izquierda en el lado derecho de la cara de Bakura.

Bakura volteó lentamente a Ryou para que quedara boca abajo, el flashazo ocurrió y ahora se veía a Bakura sobre la espalda de Ryou, la que recorrió con besos, mordiscos y grabó en sus manos. Cuando llegó a los glúteos de Ryou siguió bajando hasta llegar a su entrada y comenzar con su siguiente trabajo mientras tocaba y apretaba los glúteos de Ryou, quien aferrándose a la almohada comenzaba a gemir.

El siguiente flashazo le hizo ver que él estaba boca arriba de nuevo, pero ahora Bakura se encargaba de lamer y besar el miembro de Ryou sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, tomaba el miembro de Ryou en su boca lo más profundo que podía, mientras que este agarraba la cabeza del mayor para dictar el ritmo que lo volvía loco y Bakura, quien también ya estaba desnudo, solo se dejaba hacer con tal de darle placer a su hikari.

El siguiente cambio de "escena" los llevó al momento donde Bakura estaba a punto de penetrar a Ryou mientras ambos seguían besando con más pasión y lujuria que nunca. Ryou envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Bakura, al igual que enrolló sus brazos en sus cuello, mientras que el mayor pasó sus brazos bajo la espalda del menor para abrazarlo y comenzar a entrar en él.

Ambos comenzaron a jadear y gemir por lo bajo, Bakura comenzó con movimientos lentos pero fuertes, aumentando los gemidos y jadeos de ambos y con el tiempo la velocidad e incluso la fuerza.

Se miraron a los ojos y entre jadeos y con la misma sonrisa Bakura dijo: -Tenía razón cuando te dije …~ _haha~_ … que sabias te iba a gustar… ~haha~"

Ryou despertó jadeando y sudando y se sentó de inmediato la cama y miró a su lado derecho de su cama solo para encontrarla vacía. Se dio cuenta de que fue un sueño muy obsceno para él, le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero no le había desagradado y menos porque con quien estuvo fue con Bakura y era exactamente igual al original. Todos pensaban lo inocente que era, pero él sabía que en los rincones más escondidos de su mente no lo era y esto era una prueba de ello. Se levantó se dirigió al armario, sacó otro par de boxers y fue al baño a cambiarse y dejar los sucios en la canasta de ropa sucia para lavarlos mañana.

Sabía que estaba mal pensar así, pero tenía la esperanza de continuar con él sueño, así que con la cara más roja que un tomate, se acostó para tratar de volver a dormir.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola y sí, lo sé lo sé, no actualicé el lunes y perdón, pero lo que ocurrió fue que el domingo cuando le estaba dando los últimos retoques al cap (que por cierto lo estaba haciendo en el Word del teléfono) lo guardé y lo pasé al Dropbox para que al día siguiente ya pudiera abrirlo desde la compu, pero el Dropbox dijo: Con que te quedó muy bonito ¿eh? Sería una lástima que alguien ¡TE LO BORRE ALV!... y me lo borró. Yo no sé qué pasó que cuando busqué el archivo en la compu no estaba y cuando lo busqué en el celular estaba el archivo, pero cuando lo abrí solo estaba el primer guardado que había hecho el miércoles, ósea SOLO ESTABA LA MITAD DE LO QUE HABÍA ESCRITO, así que tuve que reescribir todo lo demás de nuevo en la cumpu y quedó más corto de lo que era el original, pero bueno por algo pasan las cosas y más tarde subo el otro cap que realmente tocaba subir hoy, nos leemos en unas horas.

 _"_ _Ryou despertó jadeando y sudando y se sentó de inmediato la cama y miró a su lado derecho de su cama solo para encontrarla vacía. Se dio cuenta de que fue un sueño muy obsceno para él, le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero no le había desagradado y menos porque con quien estuvo fue con Bakura y era exactamente igual al original. Todos pensaban lo inocente que era, pero él sabía que en los rincones más escondidos de su mente no lo era y esto era una prueba de ello. Se levantó se dirigió al armario, sacó otro par de boxers y fue al baño a cambiarse y dejar los sucios en la canasta de ropa sucia para lavarlos mañana._

 _Sabía que estaba mal pensar así, pero tenía la esperanza de continuar con él sueño, así que con la cara más roja que un tomate, se acostó para tratar de volver a dormir."_

En la mañana del día siguiente, Ryou se había levantado con más felicidad de lo acostumbrado, no solo porque ese día por fin terminaba sus exámenes y salía a vacaciones de medio año **_N/A: Yo no sé como sea en sus países y especialmente Japón, pero aquí tenemos 3 vacaciones, semana santa son 2 semanas creo no acuerdo xD vacaciones de medio año que son 2 semanas también y los 2 meses de fin de año (pero para los que nos eximimos de los últimos exámenes dejamos de ir desde el 10 de noviembre xD)_** sino también por la fantasía que había tenido con Bakura la noche anterior, era una lastima que no pudiera ser real.

Ryou fue a recoger su mochila para irse al colegio, más quiso ver a Bakura una ultima vez antes de irse, pensaba que tal vez podría tener suerte y encontrarlo en alguna posición sexy como en la noche anterior, más cuando entró vio todo lo contrario.

En la cama, tirado como estrella de mar, Bakura dormía como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas. Como siempre, dormía boca abajo, con la mayoría de las sabanas en el suelo y junto a ellas y brazo y una pierna, roncaba un poco por tener la boca entreabierta y de esta salía un poco de baba.

Ryou miraba desde la puerta con una ceja levantada, realmente no era lo que esperaba, lo más "sexy" que veía era que a Bakura se le había bajado el buso que usaba para dormir lo suficiente como para ver la parte izquierda de su trasero cubierto por el boxer gris con rojo en la zona de la banda elástica, por lo menos Bakura tenía un BUEN trasero.

Tal vez Bakura no lucía tan sexy como Ryou lo esperaba, pero eso no le quitaba lo tierno que se veía, sí, a los ojos de Ryou de veía tierno, como un enorme oso invernando. El menor se acercó y recogió las sabanas y se las colocó encima, acomodó su brazo y pierna y le cerró la boca limpiándole la baba, acarició un poco su cabello y besó su frente, haciendo que Bakura se revolviera un poco en su lugar y sin ganas, Ryou se marchó de la habitación y de la casa en general.

El día paso con normalidad para Ryou hasta que sonó la tan añorada campana que dictaba su libertad del colegio por dos semanas. Cuando Ryou caminaba rumbo a su hogar pasando exactamente por el parque decidió pasar a buscar a Bakura, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado, el oji esmeralda supuso que el mayor andaba en alguno de sus recorridos por la ciudad, por lo que Ryou decidió seguir con sus planes de ir casa a descansar, solo para darse cuenta de la suerte que tuvo, pues unos minutos después de haber llegado a su casa comenzó a llover, aunque era verano, pero bueno, a veces el clima se ponía loco.

Cuando llegó la noche la lluvia ya había cesado, Bakura iba entrando a la casa mientras que Ryou bajaba las escaleras viendo algo en su teléfono inconsciente de la llegada su oscuro; -Hola- Saludo Bakura al menor, quien, por el susto, saltó un poco al escuchar la voz profunda del mayor; - ¡Bakura! No hagas eso me asustaste – El oji carmesí puso sus llaves en la mesa que estaba al lado de la entrada y dijo: -Lo siento, fue mi intención esta vez – A todo esto, Ryou se dio cuenta de que la voz de Bakura sonaba muy ronca y no se veía con muchos ánimos y con la lluvia de ese día solo había una respuesta de lo que le ocurría.

-¿Te duele la garganta? Suenas terrible ¿estuviste bajo la lluvia? – Preguntó Ryou cruzándose de brazos, pero a diferencia de otras veces su expresión no era seria, sino preocupada; -No es nada, además de que no, no estuve tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia – Ryou no estaba muy convencido con esto, especialmente con la parte de que la garganta no le dolía mucho, puso una mano en la mejilla del mayor la cual estaba un poco caliente; - Sé que te sientes mal ¿por qué no regresaste antes? – Bakura desvió la mirada y puso una mano tras su cabeza y dijo: - Porque no me sentía ni me siento mal, solo estoy ronco eso es todo.

-Entonces dices que no estás enfermo – Dijo Ryou, a lo que Bakura asintió; - Si es así, debe de haber alguna otra razón por la que estás ronco – Y entonces la expresión de Ryou volvió seria, pues su mente comenzó a maquinar razones llenas de celos salidos de quien sabe dónde , Ryou pensaba que se debía a su sueño con Bakura de la noche anterior, pues su hormonas seguían alborotadas y la razón que más lo ponía celoso era que Bakura se hubiera metido con alguien y lo hubiera disfrutado tanto hasta quedar ronco ; -Yo qué sé Ryou - Dijo Bakura cerrando los ojos, con las manos tras la cabeza y caminando rumbo a la cocina; -Solo sé que desde el mediodía estoy así – Ryou siguió a Bakura tratando de sacar sus celos sin sentido fuera de su cabeza.

Después de que ambos comieran, Ryou mandó a Bakura darse un baño de agua tibia sin mojarse el cabello para que su garganta no se pusiera peor y cuando este terminó, entró a su cuarto a ponerse su buso de dormir, para después escuchar a Ryou tocar la puerta; - Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que toques la puerta – El menor entró y se dirigió de inmediato al armario de ropa de Bakura diciendo: - ¿Y qué tal si estuvieras desnudo?

-Ryou vengo de una cultura donde los hombres venían a otros hombres desnudos y no era mal visto y nadie se avergonzaba – Explicó el oji carmesí viendo a su contraparte buscar algo entre su ropa; -Sí, pero ya no estamos en esos tiempos, ahora sí es mal visto – Dijo Ryou mientras sacaba una de las jacket de del mayor y caminaba hacia él mientras Bakura decía: - ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? Simplemente no me molestaría – Ryou le tendió la jacket a Bakura, quien la recibió algo extrañado; - No te molestaría porque eres un vulgar y póntela– Bakura rodó los ojos y dijo: - Ya te dije cuál es la razón, además ¿para qué quieres que me la ponga?

-Vas a dormir con eso, la noche está muy fría y te puedes poner peor, además de que dormirás conmigo, la última vez que te enfermaste tuviste muchas pesadillas – Bakura veía sin ganas a prenda en sus manos sentado en su cama y volteó a ver a Ryou, quien lo veía serio y esperando a que hiciera lo que se le mando; - Sabes que no puedo dormir con una camisa pues – Ryou asintió y dijo: - Lo sé, pero no es una camisa, aparte de que puedes dejarla abierta, así que póntela, te espero en mi cuarto – Y sin más, el menor se retiró de la habitación para ir a la suya, mientras que Bakura se ponía la jacket y bufaba al mismo tiempo.

Bakura entró en la habitación de Ryou solo para ver a este sentado en el centro de su cama con las piernas abiertas y un frasco de quien sabe que en su mano derecha. Ryou palmeo la cama en el sitio entre sus piernas, dándole la señal a Bakura para que se sentara allí, Bakura inseguro, pero más que todo extrañado se sentó quedando de espaldas a Ryou y este lo jaló suavemente para que se recostara en su pecho y cuando el mayor lo hizo, el oji esmeralda le hizo recostar la cabeza en su hombro, dejando expuesto su cuello; - ¿Qué haces? – Ryou abrió el frasco que traía en la mano y dijo: -Haré que te deje de doler la garganta, por lo menos durante el resto de la noche y con suerte mañana amanecerás mejor – Ryou metió tres dedos en el frasco, sacando un poco del ungüento que había dentro y repartiéndolo entre sus dos manos y untándolo en la garganta de Bakura y comenzando a masajear la zona de las glándulas, haciendo a Bakura gemir de manera ronca por lo bien que se sentía, el ungüento parecía ser esos que se calentaban conforme se iba frotando en la piel, lo que hacía al masaje más "placentero" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Bakura gemía del dolor y alivio que l e traía el masaje, mientras que Ryou intentaba controlar sus hormonas que comenzabas a encender las llamas de la lujuria dentro de él, pero le era imposible dejar de mirar la expresión que Bakura tenía con su tacto, estaba tentado a lamer todo cuello del mayor e incluso llegar a morderlo, pero su fuerza de voluntad estaba siendo por el momento más fuerte que pasiones carnales.

\- ¿Por qué gimes como si te doliera la garganta? ¿Qué acaso no me habías dicho lo contrario? – Molestó Ryou al mayor tratando de distraerse; - No molestes – Respondió Bakura a como pudo, mientras Ryou reía un poco; - Sabes que conmigo puedes dejar tu orgullo y altanería de lado porque jamás te juzgaría – Dijo Ryou en el oído de Bakura mientras daba como terminadas sus acciones.

Bakura abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Ryou decir: - De acuerdo, será como tú quieras -Terminando de decir esto Bakura se volteó quedando de rodillas frente a Ryou y lo tomó de los muslos alzándolo contra él, haciendo que Ryou tuviera que sostenerse de los hombros de Bakura; - ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Ryou perdido en la mirada carmesí que se incrustaba en la suya mientras ponía sus cabellos detrás de su oreja derecha dejando al descubierto su expansión; - Hago lo que me pediste, si no dejara mi orgullo por ti, no haría esto – Bakura se fue acomodando hasta quedar acostado, con ambos perdidos en la mirada del otros y, por lo tanto, en la misma posición, Bakura los arropó a ambos con la sabana y apagó la lampara para que los dos durmieran.

-Con jacket y boca arriba… no sé si podrás dormir – Bromeó Ryou apoyando el lado derecho de su cara en el pecho de Bakura. _"Así, contigo…":_ … claro que voy a poder. -Buenas noches Kura – El mencionado quitó sus manos de los muslos de Ryou para enrollarlas en la espalda de este; -Buenas noches…

A la mañana siguiente Ryou despertó, pero no abrió los ojos para poder seguir durmiendo, trató de acomodarse en Bakura, pero lo que sintió al tacto era muy suave como para ser piel humana, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró en su almohada y con la cama sola. El menor se sentó en la cama y buscó en la habitación, más esta también estaba sola y entonces escuchó pasos en el pasillo, obviamente eran de Bakura, pero por el sonido más pesado de lo común debía de llevar zapatos y eran las 7:00 am ¿por qué se le levantaría tan temprano y a donde iría? Se preguntaba Ryou.

El oji esmeralda se levantó en silencio y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la del mayor, donde suponía que debía de estar y donde efectivamente estaba ya bañado vestido y en este momento de espaldas a Ryou poniéndose la jacket que utilizó para dormir la noche anterior.

\- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? -Bakura se giró de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su hikari, dejando ver que iba vestido con su habitual pantalón negro, una camisa de tirantes gris y su jacket negra sin cerrar; Amm… desperté temprano y bueno… quise aprovechar el día…- Ryou se abrazaba así mismo posiblemente por el frío de la mañana, se veía preocupado, mientras que su contraparte se veía nervioso; -Pero escucha nada más como amaneciste de la garganta, te ha de doler muchísimo, mejor quédate aquí, además de que es mi primer día de vacaciones, podemos dormir todo el tiempo que quieras – Dijo Ryou tomando el brazo de Bakura y jalándolo un poco para que se fueran a dormir.

Y es que Ryou tenía razón, a Bakura lo estaba matando la garganta y no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado y le encantaba la idea de quedarse a dormir con Ryou todo el día… pero no podía, la situación económica que estaban pasando tenía muy preocupado y estresado a Ryou, aunque este no dijera ni expresara nada al respecto.

-Vamos Ryou no es para tanto, ni siquiera me duele, tal vez… es que solo me está cambiando un poco la voz, recuerda que este cuerpo aún es adolescente – Trató de converser Bakura al menor; -Sabes bien que no es eso Bakura, pero dime ¿Cuál es la necesidad que tienes de salir? Sí, sé que no te gusta estar encerrado, pero solo será por hoy, por un día encerrado no te vas a morir, además de que estarás conmigo – Bakura desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior inseguro de lo que estuviera pensando, pero después de un rato se rindió ante sus pensamientos suspirando y diciendo: - Mira Ryou, en verdad se me está haciendo tarde, debo irme si o si, no tengo tiempo para explicarte ahorita, pero sé que vas a entender cuando habrás la caja de zapatos verde que está encima del armario, todo lo que esté allí es tuyo, es para ti ¿sí? Pero te prometo que te explicaré más tarde cuando vuelva, nos vemos luego – Explicó Bakura zafándose del agarre de Ryou y casi que, corriendo a la puerta principal de la casa, dejándole sin tiempo a Ryou de decir cosa alguna.

Tal como dijo Bakura, Ryou se dirigió al armario del mayor y llegando a como pudo, agarró una caja de zapatos verde, se sentó en la cama del oji carmesí con la caja en mano y observándola unos segundos la abrió… Ryou quedó boquiabierto con lo que vio.

Adentro de la caja había y Ryou estaba casi seguro, unos cien mil yenes que llegaban a llenar prácticamente toda la caja. Era casi la misma cantidad que su padre le enviaba cada mes ¿y se suponía que esto era suyo? No, no podía aceptarlo, Bakura había dicho que se le hacía tarde y no tenía otra opción más que irse, lo que daba solo una respuesta a porque comenzó a llegar más tarde desde hace un mes y medio y a porque tenía todo este dinero, lo que hacía sentir a Ryou muy mal por las veces en las que lo regaño por llegar tarde. Definitivamente Bakura había cambiado mucho desde que llegó, se había convertido en alguien más honesto que decidió trabajar en vez de volver a robar.

La pregunta ahora era ¿en que estaba trabajando? Bakura no tenía los conocimientos suficientes de esta época como para trabajar en algo, a menos que fuera un trabajo totalmente físico. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Bakura, no solo porque no podía aceptar todo este dinero, así como así, sino porque también tenía muchas dudas y preguntas.


	29. Chapter 29

_La pregunta ahora era ¿en que estaba trabajando? Bakura no tenía los conocimientos suficientes de esta época como para trabajar en algo, a menos que fuera un trabajo totalmente físico. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Bakura, no solo porque no podía aceptar todo este dinero, así como así, sino porque también tenía muchas dudas y preguntas._

Ryou seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a su teléfono sonar desde su habitación, así que dejó la caja en la cama y fue a contestar su teléfono.

\- ¡Hola Ryou! –

\- ¿Qué tal Yugi? ¿Disfrutando el primer día de vacaciones? –

\- Por supuesto, oye al abuelo le llegó nueva mercancía esta mañana y hay varios juegos interesantes, pero como la casa está llena de cajas ¿crees que los chicos y yo podríamos ir a tu casa a probarlos? –

\- ¡Claro! No hay problema –

\- ¿Seguro que no habrá problema con em… Bakura? Quiero decir, Yami también estará allí y sabes que no soportan ni respirar en el mismo sitio-

\- En serio no hay problema, Bakura no está en casa y aunque lo estuviera, no lo dejaría hacer nada, además de que ahora puede controlar más su ira-

\- De acuerdo, entonces llegaremos a las 5pm –

\- Está bien, aquí los espero, nos vemos-

-Adiós-

Ryou terminó la llamada feliz de empezar las vacaciones reuniéndose con sus amigos para jugar. El oji esmeralda fue a su armario y sacó su conjunto de ropa de pantalón gris y camisa verde botones y manga larga **_N/A: Ya saben, la camisa que usa bajo su suéter beige que usa en el reino de los duelistas, pero sin el suéter porque es verano y abotonada hasta el cuello y con las faldas o con el faldón o cola (como le digan) fuera de la camisa, si no saben a qué me refiero busquen en Google las partes de la camisa xD._** Fue al baño de su cuarto y se preparó un baño de agua caliente, con esencias, burbujas y con todo lo que le lograra quitarle el estrés que dejó su semana de exámenes.

Cuando terminó su baño Ryou fue a preparar su desayuno y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que Bakura se había sin desayunar y posiblemente no tenía nada para comer durante el almuerzo, lo que le provocó un pinchazo de tristeza en el pecho, Bakura estaría más que hambriento todo el día y sumado a eso está enfermo.

Ryou se prometió hacerle una cena con todo lo que tenía para compensarle todos los días en que pasó por lo mismo para poder ayudarlo económicamente, pero tendría que esperar hasta la noche, así que por ahora se concentraría en pasarla bien con sus amigos.

Cuando llegó la tarde, Ryou esperaba a sus amigos que no tardaban en llegar y efectivamente, no tardaron en llegar, pues la puerta sonó y él fue abrirla.

-Hola chicos- Les saludo Ryou son una sonrisa al abrir la puerta, la cual todos le devolvieron junto al saludo: -Hola Ryou- Todos entraron y se sentaron en la sala alrededor de la pequeña mesa que allí había frente al sofá.

\- ¿Dónde está Marik? ¿no vendrá? – Preguntó Ryou mientras comenzaban a jugar el primer juego; -Dijo que llegaría un poco tarde porque debía llevar su motocicleta al mecánico y debía devolverse a pie – Ryou asintió en acuerdo.

Después de un rato en el que habían unas 5 partidas del mismo juego Ryou les sirvió a todos bebidas y en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y Ryou, suponiendo quien era fue a abrir. Efectivamente era quien creía; -Hola Ryou, lamento llegar tarde, pero debía dejar mi motocicleta en el mecánico – Saludo y explico Marik entrando a la casa y yéndose a sentar con los demás a quienes también saludo; - Pero a que no adivinas quien tiene que repararla…- Dijo juguetona y maliciosamente Marik. Ryou se quedó pensando un rato mientras todos seguían concentrados en sus bebidas.

Después de unos segundos volteó a ver serio e incrédulo por la persona a quien se le vino a la mente; -No… - Marik sonrió aún más y asintió con la cabeza; - Así es, nada más y nada menos Bakura Itemri – Al escuchar esto Yami se atragantó con su bebida y de hecho casi la escupe, comenzando a toser, haciendo que Yugi tuviera que darle palmaditas en la espalda, todos estaban igual de sorprendidos, pero no habían llegado a tanto.

\- ¿Qué? Con que en eso trabaja… - Dijo Ryou pensativo mirando al piso, lo que extrañó a Marik; - ¿No lo sabías? – Preguntó el peli cenizo, a lo que Ryou negó con la cabeza y dijo: - Descubrí que trabaja hasta esta mañana – Al escuchar la palabra "trabajar" Yami comenzó a ahogarse de nuevo, haciendo que Ryou volteara la mirada hacia él y luego la devolvió a Marik; - Pero no llegó a decirme en qué, pero ¿en dónde está trabajando? – Preguntó Ryou; - Está al sur de la ciudad, como a una media hora de aquí, realmente no parecía muy contento de verde ¿sabes? Veras…

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Marik condujo hasta detenerse frente al servicio técnico **_N/A: Puse el nombre "bonito" porque decir "frente al mecánico" sonaba como si estuviera hablando de la persona en sí y no el "establecimiento"._** Donde estacionó su motocicleta y entró al lugar.

-Buenos días – Saludó Marik a un hombre de camisa negro un poco emm… "rellenito" que estaba de espaldas - ¡Oh¡ Buenos días ¿en qué puedo servirte? – Preguntó el amable el hombre al darse la vuelta y ver al peli cenizo; - Me recomendaron este lugar para traer mi motocicleta, siento que algo está mal, siento que no va tan rápido como antes, tal vez alguna pieza este desgastada – El hombre puso una mano en su barbilla pensando en la posible causa – Sí, puede ser que el carburador esté fallando – El hombre se volteó hacia otro que estaba en una especie de banca acostado con un periódico en la cara, pues a esa hora casi no habían autos ni motocicletas que reparar y alzó la voz diciéndole: - ¡Oye Itemri ¡ ¡tienes trabajo! – El nombrado sacó sus manos de detrás de la cabeza y quitó el periódico de su cara levantándose aún con lo ojo cerrados y cuando el peli cenizo lo vio quedo boquiabierto al ver quien era; - Ya voy

-No puede ser… tu… ¿estás trabajando? ¿Tu, Bakura Itemri? – El peliblanco al verse reconocido abrió los ojos solo para fruncir el ceño al ver de quien se trataba: - Tu, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Marik puso las manos enfrente y dijo: -Tranquilo, solo necesito que revises mi motocicleta, por cierto suenas terrible de la garganta ¿te sientes bien?– Bakura se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a otro lado; - Cállate y Tráela – Y Marik así lo hizo, le llevó su motocicleta a Bakura y este se sentó en suelo junto a una caja de herramientas; - ¿Sabes por lo menos porque la trajiste? – Marik rodó los ojos y respondió: - Por supuesto, siento que está perdiendo mucha velocidad, ya no es lo mismo que antes.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto? -Preguntó Bakura, por lo que Marik lo pensó un poco y dijo: - Como desde hace una semana más o menos, ¿sabes lo que haces o…? – Bakura lo volteó a verlo con cara pocos amigos, por lo que el peli cenizo decidió que era mejor quedarse callado dejarlo hacer lo suyo; - Podría ser el carburador pero debo revisarla por completo ya que puede haber varias razones por las que pierda potencia y eso me llevará toda la tarde así que ya te puedes largar, le pediré a Ryou tu número en caso de que deba quedarse por más tiempo.

\- Está bien, te la dejo en tus manos ¡pero ten mucho cuidado! Nos vemos luego – Y así Marik se retiró del sitio rumbo a la casa de Ryou.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

\- Y eso fue lo que pasó, por cierto ¿si está enfermo por qué no está aquí? -Explicó y preguntó Marik, a lo que Ryou respondió: -Bueno, porque no sabía que trabajaba.

-Está… trabajando… el ladrón está trabajando… no sé si esto es un sueño… o una pesadilla -Dijo Yami de manera y mirando el suelo, realmente no lo podía creerlo, casi que estaba en un shock por lo que todos comenzaron a reír al verlo tan conmocionado.

Después de varias horas en las que habían jugado a, valga la redundancia, todos los juegos, comenzaron a hablar de diferentes temas sin importancia, aunque Ryou miraba el reloj de pared cada cierto tiempo con algo de preocupación pues ya eran las ocho, Bakura no llegaba aún y estaba haciendo mucho frío como para él estando enfermo anduviera fuera de casa. Después de media de hora se escucharon unas llaves fuera dela entrada, para que después la puerta se abriera para dejar ver a un sucio y cansado Bakura, quien entró con los ojos cerrados, dejando las llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta y caminado hasta la entrada de la cocina, donde se detuvo apoyando ambos brazos a los lados del marco de la entrada y abriendo los ojos, solo para ver que la cocina estaba vacía.

-Aquí estoy Bakura – El aludido se volteó notando por primera vez la presencia de los demás por lo que frunció el ceño poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato, por lo que Ryou se levantó dirigiéndose hacia él para distraerlo; - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? – Bakura no parecía muy seguro de responder, pero al final dio una señal con la mano que decía más o menos; -Pronto te haré algo de comer ¿sí? – El mayor de los peliblanco solo asintió con la cabeza; - ¿Por qué no hablas? – Bakura estaba ahora más indeciso en responder, pero sabía que tarde o temprano Ryou tendría que saberlo; - Es que no puedo – Dijo a como pudo Bakura en un susurro doloroso, por lo que Ryou quedó sorprendido y la expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro y dijo: - ¡Estás afónico! Te lo dije, no debiste haber salido – Bakura solo rodo los ojos miró hacia otro lado; - Ve a darte un baño de agua caliente sin mojarte el cabello y espérame en mi cuarto – Bakura asintió y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia las escaleras; - Espera, dame la camisa de una vez, esas manchas de grasa de motor no sé si se puedan quitar, así que mejor la dejo remojando – El mayor hizo lo pedido, se quitó la jacket y luego la camisa de tirantes gris dándosela a Ryou y dejándole ver a los demás su esculpido cuerpo, para después retomar su rumba al baño.

\- Valla, sí que le han hecho bien esos ejercicios tuyos Ryou – Dijo Marik, quien no podía dejar de ver los músculos de la espalda de Bakura que se movían mientras subía las escaleras; -Sí eso creó – Dijo Ryou algo tímido con una mano tras la cabeza y algo sonrojado.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, tienes mucho de hablar con Bakura y será mejor evitar ciertos conflictos – Dijo Yugi poniéndose de pie y volteando a ver a Atem. Los demás también se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger todo; - Está bien, fue una tarde divertida – Dijo Ryou alegre poniendo la sucia camisa de Bakura en el sofá para ayudar a recoger y después de un rato ya todos estaba en la entrada de la casa despidiéndose.

Cuando todos se despidieron y se fueron, Ryou recogió la camisa e Bakura la fue a dejar en remojo al sótano, hizo una gran cena para Bakura y para él y subió para dársela y comenzar el "interrogatorio" que resolvería todas sus dudas.


	30. Chapter 30

Si lo sé, estos caps están muy cortos, pero les prometo que cuando ya no tenga todos estos trabajos del cole y termine mis exámenes finales que comienzan el 10 de noviembre, van a volver a ser largos, solo un poco de paciencia por favor. ****

_Cuando todos se despidieron y se fueron, Ryou recogió la camisa de Bakura la fue a dejar en remojo al sótano, hizo una gran cena para Bakura y para él y subió para dársela y comenzar el "interrogatorio" que resolvería todas sus dudas._

Ryou llegó a su cuarto y vio a Bakura acostado boca abajo en su cama; - Ten – Dijo Ryou simplemente, haciendo que el mayor se levantara y se sentara en la cama recibiendo el plato de comida y empezando a comer de inmediato, pues no solo el dolor de garganta lo estaba matando, sino que también el hambre. Ryou también se sentó en la cama de piernas cruzadas, pero más cerca del final de esta con su propio plato, pero sin probar bocado alguno.

\- Tengo varias cosas que preguntarte, pero con tu situación se nos va a dificultar – Dijo Ryou algo decepcionado, pero de pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió a su mochila, de donde sacó un cuaderno y un lapicero, dándoselo a Bakura.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto estás trabajando? – Bakura de inmediato comenzó a escribir, haciendo que Ryou se diera cuenta de que jamás había visto la letra y forma de escribir de Bakura, preguntándose si también había adoptado su forma de escribir en cursiva y si era así, ¿serían exactamente iguales?

Cuándo Bakura termino de escribir, le devolvió el cuaderno a Ryou para seguir comiendo y fue allí cuando el menor descubrió que estaba en lo correcto con respecto a que Bakura escribía en cursiva, pero se había equivocado por mucho a la hora de pensar que sus formas de escribir eran exactamente iguales, pues ERAN TODO LO CONTRARIO, la escritura de Ryou era "elegante" por decirlo de alguna manera y la de Bakura… bueno, la del oji carmesí era apenas legible. **_N/A: Digamos que, como dato curioso, estoy basando la escritura de Bakura en la mía, sí, mi letra no es legible para casi nadie a menos que yo quiera, ósea que cuando yo quiera puedo escribir bonito y cuando no, pues no y eso casi nunca ocurre, solo en los exámenes y trabajos, además de que solo yo voy a estudiar desde mi cuaderno por lo que no tengo razón de escribir bonito mientras me sea legible a mí. De hecho, mis compañeros bromean con que si quisiera ser doctora, no tendría que estudiar medicina, pues con mi letra ya es suficiente para ser doctora xD._** Lo que Bakura escribió fue: - ¿Recuerdas el día que trajiste las compras y me fui sin decir nada y llegué más tarde de lo normal? Bueno desde ese día comencé a buscar trabajo, pero lógicamente no lo encontré desde ese día, así que los siguientes seguí buscando, pero como no tengo conocimientos suficientes ninguno me quiso contratar, hasta como hace un mes que encontré ese servicio mecánico y de casualidad necesitaban un mecánico urgente, incluso sin experiencia, así que me enseñaron todo lo necesario y desde entonces eh estado trabajando allí. Y con respecto al día que me fui tan abruptamente, lo hice porque me sentí que tu situación económica también era mi culpa y que debía hacer algo para ayudar, para devolverte todo lo que habías hecho por mí. – Ryou se conmovió con esto último, Bakura enserio que había cambiado, la respuesta al por qué se había enamorado se comenzaba a hacer más larga, con muchas razones; - No es tu culpa Bakura, sí, ahora somos dos y se hace más difícil, pero no te tienes que sentir culpable. Ahora dime, ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? – A Bakura se le devolvió el cuaderno y empezó a escribir de nuevo para después dárselo a Ryou quien paró de comer para leer: - En alguno de los día de esta semana, pero la verdad no tenía idea de cómo decírtelo, no sabía cómo iba a tomarlo, siquiera sabía si ibas a creerme, pues soy un ladrón o tal vez me pedirías que no lo hiciera porque no era necesario, quiero decir, no me puedes negar que eres un necio terco que le gusta arreglar las cosas a su modo poniendo las comodidades y deseos de los demás sobre los tuyos, algo que deberías de dejar de hacer por cierto, al menos no del todo. –

-Primero, no soy terco ni necio – Bakura al escucharlo le hizo de cara de: "Si claro, como no y yo fui faraón"; - Segundo, claro que te iba a creer, no me has dado razones para hacer lo contrario y sí, puede que no fuera a estar muy de acuerdo, pues todo está bajo control, pero seguramente al final hubiera cedido y tercero, ¿Qué tiene de malo querer ayudar a los demás? Además de que no es cierto de que pongo sus deseos sobre los míos y si fuera así ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Bakura negó con la cabeza a ojos cerrados y escribió: ¿Qué no lo haces? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Por supuesto que lo haces! Y no, no tiene nada de malo en que quieras ayudar a los demás, pero no por eso tienes que priorizar a los demás sobre tu persona, está mal porque comienzas a descuidarte porque tú mismo estás en el fondo de la lista de prioridades, sé que no siempre tenemos que pensar en nosotros mismos, pero no tenemos que dejar de hacerlo – Cuando Ryou terminó de leer, cerró los ojos y sonrió, para después dedicarle esa sonrisa y una suave mirada al mayor, a quien se le aceleró el corazón al ver la escena; - Te has vuelto tan lindo – Al escuchar esto Bakura levantó una ceja sorprendido y con el corazón dándole a mil, realmente le agradecía a los dioses que en este momento no pudiera hablar, porque no sabría si podría hacerlo bien; - Quiero decir, te has vuelto considerado, te preocupas por mi e incluso te has vuelto cariñoso y te le agradezco. Realmente has cambiado mucho. – Bakura estaba luchando para que un sonrojo no saliera a la vista, no solo por las palabras de su hikari, su sonrisa y bella mirada, sino porque Ryou se acercó al mayor, le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando le agradeció y lo abrazó diciéndole: - Realmente has cambiado mucho.

-No he cambiado… siempre he sido así… es solo que eres el primero en mucho tiempo al que le muestro mi verdadero yo… - Dijo Bakura a con un poco de dificultad, aprovechando que estaba tan cerca del oído de Ryou. El oji esmeralda sacó su cabeza del hombro del oscuro y lo miró con incredulidad; - ¿Enserio? – Bakura solo asintió ante la pregunta y se acercó e nuevo al oído de Ryou diciendo: -Fui alguien normal antes de que todo pasara… sé que era una aldea de ladrones… pero mis padres no me enseñaron cosas malas… de hecho… era como tu – Cuando Bakura terminó su adolorida explicación se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirar a Ryou a los ojos, los cuales daban una mirada un poco triste ante la verdad revelada, pero esta tristeza no se comparaba con la que trataba de ser ocultada en los ojos del mayor, los cuales también daban indicios de comenzar a perderse en los recuerdos, por lo que Ryou intervino de inmediato.

\- Me alegra saber que te doy la libertad de ser tú mismo y déjame decir que tienes una gran personalidad más allá de tu oscuridad, aunque me molestes tanto -Si Bakura pudiera reírse lo haría, más solo pudo sonreír; - Y deja de forzar tu garganta tratando de hablar, sé que te dueles cundo lo haces, además de que mañana no iras a trabajar, no importa cuánto me reclames, no te voy a dejar – Bakura solo rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros estirando la mano hacia el cuaderno, el cual Ryou le alcanzó y escribió: - De todas formas me prohibieron ir hasta que me mejore.

\- Que bueno, mañana iré a la farmacia para comprarte a algo para que te mejores pronto. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿sabes que no puedo aceptar todo ese dinero cierto? Es mucho y tu mereces una parte porque fuiste tú quien trabajó por él – Bakura de inmediato frunció el ceño y negó furtivamente con la cabeza y comenzó a escribir; - Recuerda que busqué el trabajo en primer lugar para ayudarte económicamente y quiero dártelo todo a ti para que compres todo lo necesario y estés tranquilo, además, no necesito el dinero, no tengo problema en dártelo todo, no me interesa comprar nada.

\- Aun así, mereces una parte y no mientas, recuerdo perfectamente que te interesaba un cuchillo que viste en una tienda de armas artesanales el día que fuimos al centro comercial, con ese dinero podrías comprarlo, es de las pocas cosas de la actualidad que he visto que te gustan – De nuevo Bakura se encogió de hombros y escribió: - ¿Y eso qué? Puedo comprarlo después, ahora es más necesario comprar otras cosas. Sé que no te voy a convencer, así que ¿Qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo? – Ryou leyó y preguntó curioso: - ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

-Te dejaras todo el dinero esta vez hasta que la situación económica mejore y cuando eso pase, dividimos el dinero a la mitad para cada uno ¿Qué te parece? – Ryou pareció pensárselo un poco, sabiendo que realmente necesitaban ese dinero, así que no le quedó de otra más que aceptar: -De acuerdo, es un trato – El hikari estiró la mano hacia su yami, quien la estrechó con firmemente y después escribió: - Te doy mi palabra de ladrón y sí eso significa mucho, al menos para mí.

-Sí lo sé, el honor antes era muy importante para las personas, aunque de todas formas confío en ti – Dijo Ryou sonriendo un poco; - Aunque también debes de regular tus horarios, quiero decir, los sábados deberías tenerlos libres – Bakura sonrió y escribió: - Los sábados son libres, pero puedo ganar dinero extra si voy a trabajar y eso fue lo que hice.

Cuando Ryou leyó lo escrito, miró a Bakura con una expresión agradecida, puso su mano en la mejilla del mayor y le dijo: - Realmente te has estado esforzando mucho ¿no es así? – Bakura asintió con la cabeza antes de recostar su mejilla un poco en el la mano del menor, dando signos de que ya estaba agotado; - ¿Ya estás perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño no es así? -preguntó Ryou riéndose un poco, pero no a modo de burla y Bakura solo afirmó esto cerrando los ojos sin apartarse del tacto cálido de su luz.

\- Alístate para dormir mientras yo lavo esto ¿sí? – Bakura se alejó de la mano de Ryou abriendo los ojos y asintiendo, mientras el menor recogía los platos e iba a lavarlos.

Cuando regresó Bakura ya se había cepillado los dientes y acostado en su posición habitual, Ryou sacó su pijama del armario (que consistía en un buso gris igual al de Bakura, un poco entubado, y una camisa de tirantes azul oscuro **_N/A: Como esta:_** ** _.es/SGFM/dctm/MEDIA03/201705/17/00151941100540_1__** ** _y sí, sé que los que leen desde fanfiction no pueden ver los links, pero que se le puede hacer xD_** ) y se fue a cambiar al baño de su cuarto, cuando regresó apagó la luz y se acostó junto a su oscuro, quien parecía estar ya quedándose dormido, pero esto no parecía ser tan cierto, pues Bakura volteó su cabeza hacia su dirección sin abrir los ojos y estiró un brazo que quedó casi en su cintura y de ahí no se movió más. Ryou por su lado, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Bakura y le dio las buenas noches, siendo lo último que Bakura escuchó, antes de que, por las caricias, se quedara profundamente dormido.


	31. Chapter 31

_Cuando regresó Bakura ya se había cepillado los dientes y acostado en su posición habitual, Ryou sacó su pijama del armario (que consistía en un buso gris igual al de Bakura, un poco entubado, y una camisa de tirantes azul oscuro y se fue a cambiar al baño de su cuarto, cuando regresó apagó la luz y se acostó junto a su oscuro, quien parecía estar ya quedándose dormido, pero esto no parecía ser tan cierto, pues Bakura volteó su cabeza hacia su dirección sin abrir los ojos y estiró un brazo que quedó casi en su cintura y de ahí no se movió más. Ryou por su lado, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Bakura y le dio las buenas noches, siendo lo último que Bakura escuchó, antes de que, por las caricias, se quedara profundamente dormido._

Ryou comenzó a despertar, pero sin abrir los ojos sintiéndose sumamente descansado como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero no fue lo único que sintió al despertar, pues se dio cuenta de que había algo pesado sobre él, algo MUY pesado para él. Los ojos esmeralda se dejaron ver, para que después extrañados, voltearan a ver hacia abajo "descubriendo" que era ese extraño peso que sentía el peliblanco.

Bakura dormía más que profundo con sus brazos, hombros, parte de su pecho y cara sobre el pecho de Ryou, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba en alguna de espacie de diagonal que cubría el resto de la cama y dejaba sus pies al descubierto fuera de los límites de la sabana y cama.

¿En qué momento durante la noche se había movido tanto? Se preguntaba Ryou, pero de todas formas debía quitárselo de encima, pues tenía que preparar el desayuno y almuerzo de ambos (aunque ya faltaban 5 minutos para la 1 de la tarde) e ir a buscar alguna medicina para Bakura.

Ryou trató de mover a al mayor un poco al lado, pero ni siquiera eso podía, apenas si podía levantar ambos brazos del mayor, pero no se movía ni un centímetro. Tal vez Bakura estaba en buena forma, pero sus músculos hacían que pesara como si no lo estuviera y su pequeño logro de mover los brazos de Bakura había quedado en el olvido, pues con tantos movimientos este se abrazó a Ryou como niño a su peluche y no soltó.

Ryou realmente no quería despertarlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción, pues Bakura podía todo un día si quería y Ryou no estaba dispuesto a servir de almohada todo el día.

-Kura… -Llamó suavemente el oji esmeralda al mayor, pero nada; – Oye Kura despierta – No parecía estar funcionando en lo absoluto, así que Ryou comenzó a sacudirlo un poco mientras le hablaba un poco más alto; - Kura enserio, despierta, necesito levantarme – En su sueño, Bakura frunció el ceño, "tal vez ya está despertando" pensó Ryou, más el mayor resistía a despertar abrazándose más fuerte a su hikari y este ya estaba comenzando tener dificultades para respirar adecuadamente; -Bakura despierta por favor, estas muy pesado y no te puedo mover – el aludido comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta enfocar a Ryou; - Lamento despertarte pero ¿Podrías soltarme? No me puedo mover y necesito ir a buscar medicinas para ti, además de que ese monstruo tuyo va a comenzar a rugir dentro de poco – Ryou sabía qué si no fuera porque estaba afónico, Bakura estaría bufando al dejar su comodidad, pero aun así soltó al menor y se acostó en el lugar donde realmente debió haber estado durmiendo en primer lugar; - Gracias, volveré dentro de poco, así que te recomiendo disfrutar los últimos minutos de sueño que te quedan bella durmiente - A Bakura no le hacía gracia el apodo que usaba Ryou para molestarlo cuando dormía mucho y él lo sabía, por lo que al no poder hablar, no le quedó de otra más que mirar de manera "asesina" al oji esmeralda, quien rio un poco al haber conseguido su objetivo.

Ryou fue a su armario, sacó su ropa y se fue a bañar, mientras que Bakura tomaba su consejo, haciéndoselo saber Ryou cuando este salió del baño y lo vio de nuevo profundamente dormido. El menor rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación con rumbo ala la cocina donde preparó el desayuno y de ambos y puso solo el de Bakura en el microondas, ya que él comió el suyo y dejó parte del almuerzo haciéndose mientras iba a comprar las medicinas de Bakura y otras cosas, ya que de todas formas no tardaría mucho.

Y así fue, Ryou volvió con todo lo necesario y como había planeado, la comida estaba casi lista, por lo que subió a tratar de despertar al oso que estaba invernado en su cuarto.

Por más que intentó ignorar a Ryou, Bakura no tuvo de otra más que despertar y levantarse a comer, cuando terminó, notó que Ryou había ido a hacer las compras, aprovechando para ver que el almuerzo ya estaba casi listo, viendo que por fin iba a comer carne después de (a lo que a él le pareció) una eternidad. Y como Ryou ya suponía, Bakura quiso comer justo después de haber desayunado. Todo iba normal, hasta que Bakura probó el jugo de color parecido al vino, el mayor nunca había visto nada igual (excepto el vino en Egipto y dudaba que Ryou trajera vino a la casa, en especial porque a él no le gustaba el alcohol y menor de edad, por lo que no podría comprarlo de todas formas) así que lo probó lentamente y de inmediato se enamoró del sabor.

\- ¿Te gustó? Yo mismo lo preparé – Bakura asintió rápidamente, para después hacer un gesto que preguntaba que era; - Es jugo de mora, uno de mis favoritos, supuse que también te gustaría – Bakura estaba 100% de acuerdo en que estaba delicioso y lo mejor era que Ryou lo había hecho; - Cuando termines sube a mi habitación para darte tus medicinas – De nuevo, Bakura solo asintió.

Ryou estaba con su teléfono, cuando Bakura entró en la habitación para recibir sus medicamentos; - Ten, me dieron una caja de Bucometasana, debes tomarlas cada 3 horas, bueno, tomarlas no, más bien solo debes hacer que se deshaga en tu boca sin masticarla o tragarlas hasta que esté bien desecha, pero no puedes tomar más de 7 al día – **_N/A:_** . com

 ** _Lo puse separado para ver si los de fanfiction pueden ver los links así xD_** **_porque hay veces en las quedo como una imbécil diciendo: "Aquí les dejo el link" o algo así y en fanfiction no sale._**

Bakura agarró el cuaderno y el lapicero y preguntó: - ¿Y debo tomarlas con agua? – y esta vez fue Ryou quien solo negó con la cabeza, por lo que Bakura "tomó" su pastilla allí mismo.

Más tarde, Bakura estuvo un rato discutiendo con Ryou, ya que este no lo dejaba hacer sus ejercicios porque decía que le haría mal a la garganta, pero Bakura insistía en decir que nada le pasaría y que no le haría mal, más Ryou dijo la última palabra y se acabó. Bakura se bañó y al no tener nada por hacer se encerró en su habitación o tal vez estaba haciendo berrinche, la verdad Ryou no estaba muy seguro.

Cinco días más tarde

Bakura se le había un poco la garganta, ahora podía hablar más fuerte y claro, pero al hacerlo aún le seguía doliendo, por lo que todavía tenía que usar un cuaderno para hablar, pero como ya se le estaba gastando, Ryou recordó que antes de que el mayor llegara a la casa, había guardado 4 cuadernos en el escritorio del cuarto que ahora le pertenecía al oji carmesí. Ryou fue a buscar uno de los cuadernos para entregárselo a Bakura, quien estaba en la sala de estar viendo quien sabe que en la televisión. Ryou entró en la habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio y se inclinó un poco hasta el último cajón y lo abrió, viendo que efectivamente allí estaban los cuadernos, agarró el que estaba de primero y lo abrió, quedando sorprendido por lo que vio, algo que jamás imaginó ver y estuvo viendo durante varios minutos de página en página, más su sorpresa se vio interrumpida cuando Bakura entró en la habitación, pues se extrañó de Ryou hubiera tardado tanto, quedando también boquiabierto y un poco avergonzado al ver que Ryou "descubrió su secreto".

 ** _N/A: ¿Qué será lo que esconde Bakura, que habrá en esos cuadernos, algo bueno, algo malo? Pues habrá que verlo el lunes xD_**


	32. Chapter 32

_Ryou entró en la habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio y se inclinó un poco hasta el último cajón y lo abrió, viendo que efectivamente allí estaban los cuadernos, agarró el que estaba de primero y lo abrió, quedando sorprendido por lo que vio, algo que jamás imaginó ver y estuvo viendo durante varios minutos de página en página, más su sorpresa se vio interrumpida cuando Bakura entró en la habitación, pues se extrañó de Ryou hubiera tardado tanto, quedando también boquiabierto y un poco avergonzado al ver que Ryou "descubrió su secreto"._

-Yo…estas habilidades no son mías…cuando….. ¿cuándo aprendiste a dibujar así?… esto es… más que espectacular… - Ryou miró el auto retrato del mayor, pero lo que lo hacía más increíble era el hecho de que era el Bakura el pasado y no el actual **_N/A: ¿Qué esperaban? ¿El secreto de la vida? Pues no xD pero en un futuro (algo un poquito MUY lejano) van a ver para qué le di estas habilidades a Bakura. Así, pero sin la firma y más bonito xD:_**

 **** ** _i. pinimg_**

 ** _.com_**

 ** _/736x/39/95/2c/_**

 ** _39952caa43a78d4e1a1bb5d256b33089-king-art_**

 ** _. jpg_**

Bakura se acercó a Ryou para que este pudiera escucharlo – He tenido mucho tiempo libre y por qué comencé a dibujar es una historia aparte y mi garganta no aguantaría contarla y ese dibujo lo terminé anoche… - Ryou pasó de página y quedó nuevamente maravillado, pues esta vez no era un dibujo que Bakura había hecho de sí mismo, sino que era ahora era suyo, uno de cuando había sido transformado en una carta… Cambio de corazón. www

.pinterest.

co. uk/ pin /

826269862854960378 /

 ** _N/A: Como dato curioso, ese link los lleva a mi perfil en Pinterest, donde hay muchas imágenes de tender y que algunas de ellas las uso de inspiración para los caps y otras las voy a usar en un futuro como inspiración, hay imágenes que en un futuro contaran acontecimientos muy importantes de la historia (por cierto hay unas imágenes de unos hombres ahí un tanto musculosos, pero es que las uso para diferenciar los cuerpos de Bakura y Bakura el rey de los ladrones o "Akefia" como le dicen algunos) por ejemplo: Hay varias imágenes del abecedario con distintas formas de escribirlo, eso es porque necesito una letra en específico para algo que le va a pasar a Bakura. Ven, hasta lo más insignificante es importante y, por último, si buscan bien, hay un men que está vestido de la forma en como estaba vestido Bakura el día que Ryou descubrió que Bakura trabajaba (Jacket negra y camisa gris)_**

\- Al parque no solo me iba para estar no estar encerrado aquí, … me ayudaba a la hora de dibujar… por eso también me encerraba aquí cuando llegaba… - Ryou seguí maravillándose cada vez que pasaba de página, edificios, los bosques del parque, la fuente del parque con toda la gente que había por allí, el atardecer visto desde entre los arboles del bosque del parque, más dibujos suyos y de Bakura entre otros; - Realmente cada día me sorprendes más y yo que creí que ya te conocía por completo ¿Qué otros secretos me tienes guardados eh?- Aunque supiera que Ryou solo bromeaba y realmente no lo preguntaba en serio, Bakura volteó la mirada a su derecha, sintiendo como su cara (sin poder evitarlo) se comenzaba a calentar un poco; - ¿Tienes más en los otros cuadernos? – Bakura miro las esmeraldas del menor por un segundo y después lo dejó de mirar para asentir con la cabeza. Ryou tomo el otro cuaderno que estaba en el cajón y abrió, quedando "enamorado" de inmediato, pues eran puros paisajes egipcios, dunas, ciudades, ríos, e incluso pirámides, todo hecho con gran detalle, haciéndolos sumamente realistas **_N/A: Algo así pero sin Bakura https :_**

 **** ** _/ www ._**

 ** _pinterest ._**

 ** _co ._**

 ** _uk_**

 ** _/ pin_**

 ** _/ 826269862855242397 /_**

\- ¡Wow! – Ryou miró atónito a Bakura, quien señaló su cabeza por un momento; - ¿Son tus recuerdos? – Bakura asintió lentamente; - Valla… sabía que Egipto era hermoso, pero no imaginé que tanto – Ryou tomó el penúltimo cuaderno, viendo que este era más que todo de bocetos de las partes del cuerpo, naturaleza y demás; -No quiero sonar grosero, pero estas técnicas no las pudiste haber aprendido solo ¿Cómo las aprendiste? – Bakura puso sus manos tras la cabeza con expresión sospechosa, miro por un momento el cajón de los cuadernos y luego volteó la mirada hacia la derecha, mientras que Ryou le miró extrañado y volteó su mirada al cajón, viendo que en el fondo había un libro un poco grande, que definitivamente nunca había visto en la casa, se acercó y tomó, viendo que era un libro de arte básico de la biblioteca de la ciudad, volteó a ver al mayor con su ya típica mirada de ceja arqueada y dijo: - ¿Podría el señor ladrón decirme que hace con un libro DE LA BIBLIOTECA que debió haber DEVUELTO HACE MÁS DE DOS MESES?- Bakura seguía tratando de ignorar la situación mirando quien sabe que en la pared a su derecha; - Espero que pienses devolverlo ¿verdad? – Aún sin mirar al otro, el oji carmesí asintió lentamente; -Mírame a los ojos – Bakura rodó los ojos y los dirigió a sus contrarios esmeralda y volvió a asentir. Ryou estaba a punto de sacar el ultimo cuaderno, más Bakura lo detuvo de inmediato quitándoselo de paso; ¿Y por qué ese no? – El mayor hizo una expresión de desagrado, haciendo que Ryou entendiera de lo que se trataba; - Son tus primeros dibujos ¿no es así? Y ¿Crees que son feos? – Bakura asintió y su expresión de desagrado era mayor; - Bien entonces no los veré y tendré que ir a comprar un bloc de notas para que puedas seguir hablando y un cuaderno de dibujo con muchas hojas para que sigas dibujando – Ryou comenzó a guardar los cuadernos, más Bakura lo detuvo antes de que guardara uno y se lo acercó de vuelta, haciendo que Ryou preguntara: - ¿Qué? – Bakura le acercó el cuaderno aún más; - ¿Me lo estás regalando? – El mayor afirmo la respuesta, haciendo que Ryou sonriera, se levantara de la silla y abrazara y besara en la mejilla a Bakura, quien devolvió el abrazo un poco sonrojado; - Gracias, te juro que los voy a cuidar mucho.

\- Con mucho gusto… y sé que si los cuidaras bien… no importa cuál sea… cualquier dibujo que quieras será tuyo -"Como mi amor" Pensó un poco avergonzado el mayor, realmente aun sé le complicaba dejar su orgullo por sus sentimientos, especialmente consigo mismo; - Ya te dije que dejes de forzar tu garganta – Dijo Ryou pasando suave y rápidamente un dedo por la garganta del mayor, por lo que este, al sentir el tacto, entreabrió la boca, de la cual salió un pequeño jadeo ahogado; - Iré a comprar lo que necesitas y después iré un rato donde Yugi ¿no te molesta quedarte solo un rato? – Con los ánimos ahora un poco bajo, Bakura negó a la pregunta; - Que bueno, de todas formas, no me quedaré muy tarde. Entonces me voy ya, vuelvo pronto.

Y así fue, Ryou compro lo necesario para Bakura y regresó a la casa a dejárselo para después alistarse un poco para ir a la casa de su amigo tricolor; - Nada de salir a ningún lado ¿verdad? – Bakura rodó los ojos desde el sofá donde veía televisión y por última vez en el día asintió a la indicación; - Bien, confío en ti, nos vemos más tarde, adiós – Y así Ryou salió de casa, haciendo que el mayor soltara un suspiro bajo, haciendo también que inconscientemente se tocara la garganta trazando el recorrido del dedo del menor, tratando de revivir la sensación que había sentido, más nunca fue igual al sensible tacto que sintió.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo33

 _Ryou compro lo necesario para Bakura y regresó a la casa a dejárselo para después alistarse un poco para ir a la casa de su amigo tricolor; - Nada de salir a ningún lado ¿verdad? – Bakura rodó los ojos desde el sofá donde veía televisión y por última vez en el día asintió a la indicación; - Bien, confío en ti, nos vemos más tarde, adiós – Y así Ryou salió de casa, haciendo que el mayor soltara un suspiro bajo, haciendo también que inconscientemente se tocara la garganta trazando el recorrido del dedo del menor, tratando de revivir la sensación que había sentido, más nunca fue igual al sensible tacto que sintió._

La noche había llegado y Ryou ya estaba de regreso en casa, lo estaba desde hace un momento, pues acababa de llegar. Lo primero que notó el menor al llegar, fue que, como era habitual, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, pero no fue eso lo que notó, si no que la puerta allí se encontraba para llevar al patio estaba abierta, el resto de la casa se encontraba en silencio, que sí, siempre era normal pues su yami era muy silencioso, pero esta vez se sentía extraño, como si el oscuro anteriormente nombrado estuviera haciendo algo.

\- ¿Bakura? Ya llegué ¿dónde estás? – Ryou quiso darse un golpe a sí mismo al haber olvidado que su yami estaba falto de voz, pero haciéndole caso a su presentimiento caminó hacia la salida del patio, más aún no encontró a mitad oscura.

El sonido de un pequeño golpe sobre Ryou hiso que se volteara y levantara la vista hacia el techo de su casa, fue allí donde vio una melena blanca sobre una espalda curvada, lo que le decía que Bakura estaba sentado e inclinado un poco hacía adelante; - ¿Bakura que estás haciendo allá arriba? Bájate de ahí – Pero el oji carmesí ni lo volteó a ver, Ryou suspiro y miro la escalera que estaba a su lado izquierdo y no tuvo otra opción.

Cuando el menor llegó al techo terminó de ver la postura de Bakura, como ya había visto, estaba sentado y encorvado, pero con el mentón apoyado en su derecha mano cuyo codo se apoyaba en su pierna del mismo lado, mientras sus ojos rubíes miraban a al oscuro firmamento con expresión aburrida, como si estuviera esperando algo. Así que envés de comenzar a reclamarle por sus acciones, Ryou se sentó a su lado y lo miró; - ¿Dónde están las estrellas? Ya deberían haber salido – Preguntó Bakura por medio de su nuevo cuaderno, el cual el hikari no había visto hasta ahora. Realmente estaba extrañado que hasta ahora notara que las estrellas eran escasas hoy en día, era extraño que no supiera ya esto.

\- Las estrellas son muy escasas a la vista en las ciudades debido a luz que estas producen ¿no lo había notado ya? – Bakura sin cambiar de posición negó con la cabeza; -Entonces perdí mi tiempo aquí. De las pocas cosas que me gustan y puedo hacer aquí, una de mis preferidas ahora es imposible.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? – Bakura se escogió de hombros y escribió: - Un rato después de que oscureció. Realmente me cuesta aceptar los cambios de tu mundo, todo se ha vuelto tan sencillo, pero tan complicado a la ves – El mayor suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello; - A veces siento que no tengo un lugar aquí, que no pertenezco aquí, incluso hay veces en las que quisiera no estar aquí, hay cosas que no recuerdo de esta época y me siento estúpido. Me detengo a pensar sobre las palabras de Horakthy de que podía recuperar la felicidad, la libertad… el amor… tengo libertad… pero no estoy seguro de realmente de ser feliz o incluso de tener amor.

\- ¿No tienes amor? ¿y qué hay del mío? – Bakura volteó de inmediato a ver a Ryou con una sombra rosa sobre el puente de la nariz - Yo te quiero mucho y creí que también me querías ¿No es suficiente?

Sé que es una poquería de capítulo, pero son mis ultimos exámenes, en vacaciones volverán los caps largos, además ¿que querrá decir Ryou con este ultimo dialogo? El proximo viernes habrá cap doble porque este lunes no voy a actulizar porque es mi examen de matematica.


	34. Chapter 34

_Me detengo a pensar sobre las palabras de Horakthy de que podía recuperar la felicidad, la libertad… el amor… tengo libertad… pero no estoy seguro de realmente de ser feliz o incluso de tener amor._

 _\- ¿No tienes amor? ¿y qué hay del mío? – Bakura volteó de inmediato a ver a Ryou con una sombra rosa sobre el puente de la nariz - Yo te quiero mucho y creí que también me querías ¿No es suficiente?_

Bakura estaba paralizado sin saber que decir o hacer, solo miraba los ojos tristes de su compañero "al saber que no era querido de la misma manera" – Yo no quise decir eso, yo también te quiero… es solo que… extraño a los míos… es muy difícil adaptarse a todo esto, dunas por asfalto, caballos por automóviles, pirámides por edificios, cielos estrellados por total oscuridad en ellos – escribió el mayor, quien recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ryou mientras este leía lo escrito; - Lo siento, creí que ya estabas un poco acostumbrado, creo que el hecho de que te sientas así es también mi culpa, sí te traje aquí, pero jamás te hice entender cómo funciona esta época, te dejé solo en esta " transición" por llamarla de alguna manera, lo siento – Bakura aún con la cabeza en el hombro del otro negó y escribió: - No es tu culpa, tu no me trajiste a esta época y tampoco querías que así fuera y yo solo acepté para liberar a los míos. Pero no me hagas caso solo estoy melancólico – Bakura abrió las piernas y jaló a Ryou hasta sentarlo entre ellas, poner sus manos alrededor de la cintura del menor y apoyar su mentón en el hombro de este para continuar mirando el oscuro firmamento. Ryou miró algo sonrojado y se le ocurrió algo que en unos pocos días alegraría la mayor profundamente, pero por ahora solo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Bakura.

Allí se mantuvieron un par de horas en silencio, pero con pequeñas conversaciones ocasionales de algunos temas sin importancia; - ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? ¿ya no te duele tanto? – Preguntó Ryou pasando su mano por el cuello del mayor y este negó con la cabeza y estiró lentamente el cuello para dejarlo más expuesto ante el tacto cerrando los ojos. Ryou continuó acariciando la zona y dijo: - Que bueno estas mejorando, pero ya está comenzando a hacer frío y eso podría revertir el proceso y volver a ponerte mal, además de que ya va siendo hora de alimentar al monstruo ¿no crees? – Un poco a regañadientes Bakura soltó la cintura de Ryou mientras quitaba su mentón del hombro de este, quien se levantó y se dirigió a bajar por la escalera, haciendo que el oji carmesí lo siguiera; - Espero que devuelvas esa escalera de donde sea que la hayas sacado – El mayor solo rodó los ojos y entró en la casa.

Después de un rato de espera para que la comida estuviera lista, Bakura por fin se pudo sentar a comer para devorarlo todo como de costumbre y dejar de ultimo el jugo de mora que preparaba Ryou del que estaba enamorado (como del que lo preparaba…) mientras terminaba el jugo, el teléfono sonó y Ryou fue a contestar, pero como Bakura estaba en su mundo degustando el jugo y aprovechando que Ryou ya no estaba en la cocina para "robar" más de la jarra, no escuchó la conversión hasta cierto punto.

\- Yo también te quiero – Bakura casi escupe lo que se había tomado, de hecho, un poco de líquido si se escapó de su boca goteando un poco por su barbilla, puso el dorso de su mano en su boca tratando de impedir que más jugo saliera al intentar también no toser. "¿A quién diablos le está hablando así?" Se preguntó Bakura a si mismo comenzando a enojarse, se limpió la boca y puso atención a la conversación.

\- Quiero volver a verte pronto, te extraño mucho – El mayor se asomó un poco por la puerta de cocina y vio el gran brillo en los ojos esmeralda de su hikari, a Bakura ya le estaba hirviendo la sangre en celos, tenía tan apretados los dientes que podía oír el rechinar de los mismos "¿Quién es el maldito al que le hablaba así? Al único al que le dice esas cosas ES A MÍ …"; - Lo entiendo padre – "Y A SU PADRE ¿padre? Espera ¿qué?" Bakura volvió a poner atención a la conversación algo confundido; - Sí, ya terminé mis exámenes, te enviaré mis notas apenas las tenga |…| qué bueno, me alegro que estén cerca de encontrar lo que buscan |…| no aún no llega el dinero, seguramente en estos días llega no te preocupes, sabes que el correo a veces se retrasa |…| sí está bien, buenas noches padre que descanses – Bakura volvió a su asiento sintiéndose como un imbécil por haberse puesto celoso del padre de Ryou, había olvido que este llamaba una vez cada mes el mismo día y a la misma hora sin falta. Escucho a Ryou colgar el teléfono y dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina, así que tomo el plato y lo demás y lo llevó al fregadero, donde allí inconscientemente comenzó a lavar las cosas al encontrarse sumergido en sus pensamientos que eran insultos a si mismo por lo anterior ocurrido.

Ryou entró a la cocina de nuevo y vio a su contraparte de espaldas en el fregadero lavando los platos, algo muy extraño de ver para el menor; - ¿Kura? – El oji carmesí "despertó" y miró lo que estaba haciendo algo sorprendido; -Yo… lo hice de manera inconsciente… puede que sea alguna memoria tuya o algo así – Dijo Bakura en un tono bajo por estar afónico mirando por un momento a su hikari para después continuar con su labor, ya que al estar allí y haber hecho casi ya la mitad podía terminar lo que inconscientemente empezó; -sí, puede que sea eso, pero de todas formas gracias – Ryou se acercó y besó la mejilla izquierda de Bakura, a quien le recorrió un corrientaso por todo el cuerpo y se le resbaló de las manos el vaso que estaba limpiando, más reaccionó a tiempo y trató de agarrar el vaso, pero al estar cubierto de jabón lavaplatos se le soltaba de las manos y no le fue fácil traerlo a su poder de nuevo, cuando lo logró lo aseguro contra su pecho teniendo lo ojos más abiertos de lo usual con los dientes tan apretados que se dejaban ver y la nariz y parte de las mejillas se cubrían de un sonrojo muy visible, no solo por el beso, si no por lo ridículo que debió a verse visto para Ryou, sintiéndose un idiota de nuevo, enserio que Ryou lo había dejado aturdido.

Al ver todo esto, Ryou rio un poco, era divertido poner nervioso a su yami, podía ser el hombre más valiente y fuerte haya conocido en toda su vida, que no le teme a nada ni a nadie, pero cuando se trataba de recibir muestras de afecto era sumamente vulnerable, Ryou podía asegurar que era su única debilidad, por lo que se preguntaba si esa debilidad la creaba solo él o cualquiera también la podía hacer, aunque Ryou prefería que fuera lo primero.

El menor apoyó sus antebrazos en el hombro izquierdo de Bakura y en ellos apoyó también su barbilla y se percató de algo; - ¿eh? ¿cómo puedes estar caliente cuando hace frío? – Bakura volteó la cabeza en dirección a su contraparte con la ceja izquierda arqueada y dijo tratando de hacer el menor esfuerzo posible: -No estoy caliente, de hecho tengo frío – y era cierto, pues Ryou notó los leves temblores en el mayor; - El frío y yo no nos llevamos para nada bien, prefiero el calor abrasador del sol – Ryou levantó las cejas asombrado y apoyó su mejilla derecha en su antebrazo del mismo lado mientras el dedo índice de su mano izquierda pasaba de arriba abajo desde el hombro izquierdo del mayor hasta un poco antes de llegar al antebrazo de este deteniéndose para volver en su recorrido; -Pues mira qué curioso que yami y hikari debíamos de ser como para llevarte la contraria y decirte que yo sí amo el frío y odio sudar por el sofocante calor, por suerte aún no ha comenzado, pero pronto lo hará, por eso las noches ahora son tan deliciosamente frías – "Lo único delicioso aquí eres tú" pensó Bakura haciendo aparecer una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro; - Bueno, entonces parece que yo disfrutaré el día y tú la noche. – Ambos se veían a los ojos de reojo con una mirada extrañada mente insinuante

-Eso parece mi oscuridad – Bakura acababa de terminar de lavar los platos, así que se secó las manos mientras Ryou se separaba de él, se volteó y le preguntó: - ¿Iras a dormir ya? – Ryou miró el reloj de pared en la cocina y después miró a los ojos carmesí y negó con la cabeza; -Iré a jugar un rato ¿vienes? – Ahora fue turno del mayor de negar; -Terminaré un dibujo que estoy haciendo, pero como para ti un rato es toda la noche y madrugada podré llegar a cualquier hora – Ryou cerró los ojos y rio un poco; - me conoces bien.

-Cómo tu a mí mi luz- Continuaron viéndose a los ojos con la misma mirada insinuante, en algún momento de todo esto sus hormonas decidieron activarse. Ryou sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina haciendo que Bakura lo siguiera sin sacarle la mirada de encina, pero esta vez de otra parte del cuerpo del menor que obviamente no eran sus ojos, especialmente cuando este último subía por las escaleras, más cuando llegaron a sus cuarto no tuvieron otra opción más que irse al de cada uno no sin antes una última mirada y una sonrisa.

Después de unas horas en las que las hormas de ambos se calmaron y se preguntaban un poco angustiados a sí mismos si habían sido demasiado obvios ( -_-) , Bakura ya había terminado con su dibujo, guardo sus cosas y se dirigió a la habitación de su contraparte. Cuando entró todo estaba apagado, solo se veía el resplandor que producía la computadora de Ryou, quien tapaba con un poco el resplandor con su cuerpo, como estaba usando audífonos Bakura sabía que no lo escucharía y menos si no tenía voz, por lo que se acercó por el lado izquierdo del menor, estaba a poco de llegar al lado de su hikari cuando este (que al parecer perdió lo que sea que estuviera juagando) bufó y estiró los brazos a los lados con fuerza…

\- ¡AARG! – Bakura cayó arrodillado con la mano izquierda agarrando el escritorio y con otra en… bueno, sus partes más sensibles. Ryou por otro lado al sentir que su mano chocó con algo la retrajo hacia su pecho y se volteó de inmediato asustado, al ver a Bakura en el suelo en esa posición de inmediato entendió lo que ocurrió y se quitó los audífonos y se arrodilló al lado del mayor poniendo una mano en su espalda y otra en el brazo derecho, el cual era el que "trataba de aliviar el terrible dolor" ; - ¡Lo siento mucho Kura, no sabía que estabas ahí, enserio no fue mi intención – Dijo Ryou angustiado y sonrojado, pero por suerte y a la vez no tanta, su mano no sintió nada que no debería sentir debido a lo rápido del accidente.

\- Acuéstate por favor – El mayor en su dolor hizo lo pedido poniendo su mano izquierda que antes estaba en el escritorio en su cuello, haciendo ver que "el rugido" de dolor que había soltado le había hecho doler la garganta también. Ryou corrió a la cocina por una bolsita de hielo y se la llevó a Bakura; - Ten póntela, sé que no te gusta el frío, pero tienes que ponértela – El oscuro tomó la bolsa y se la puso.

Después de un rato el dolor de Bakura se calmó, excepto el de la garganta, pues sentía como si una garra la hubiera raspado de arriba abajo. Ryou estaba en el centro de las piernas del mayor aun arrodillado y con una mano en la zona baja del estómago de su yami, pero sin llegar más haya; - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Bakura solo levantó una mano y la movió indicando un más o menos; -Enserio lo siento – Los ojos carmesíes se abrieron un poco junto a una pequeña sonrisa que le decía al menor estaba bien; - ¿Te puedes levantar? – Bakura asintió e intentó hacerlo, le dolió un poco, pero al final lo hizo, así que Ryou lo condujo a su silla del escritorio para que se sentara allí, así lo hizo el mayor, pero sentando a Ryou en su pierna izquierda; - ¿Te hiciste daño en la garganta cierto?

-Mañana se me pasa – Dijo dolorosamente Bakura con una sonrisa de medio lado y le señaló con los ojos la pantalla de la computadora; - ¿Qué juguemos? – Bakura asintió – De acuerdo. Y así pasaron largas horas de la noche y parte de la madrugada donde rieron y disfrutaron mucho, aunque al principio Ryou tuvo que explicarle muchas cosas a Bakura, pues era la primera vez en tocar tal una computadora, ahora ya estaban cansados, de hecho Ryou ya no estaba jugando, solo estaba recostado al pecho de Bakura con los ojos caídos por el sueño viendo a este jugar en un nivel el cual había estado intentando pasar hace como una hora; - Ya déjalo, mañana sigues, estas cansado, así no vas a poder – Más Bakura no lo escucha al estar decidido en no dejarse vencer por un juego y con su insistencia por fin logró pasar el maldito nivel; - Por fin… ahora vamos a dormir por favor. Salte del juego, pero antes tienes que guardar o empiezas de nuevo – Bakura lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas, Ryou cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir para señalar una tecla: - Aprieta escape para abrir el menú… sí esa… ahora a guardar… en una nueva ranura… pon tu nombre… aceptar… dale a salir… ahora a la tecla de las banderita… si esa… ahora al círculo con una raya en medio… eso no, el otro… sí, ahora apagar… ahora llévame a la cama – Con esto último Bakura miro a su hikari con los ojos entrecerrados, pero accedió, poniendo las piernas del menor alrededor de su cintura y con las manos de este en sus hombros, lo cargó y lo puso sobre la cama acostándosele cubriéndolos a ambos con las sabanas encima enrollando sus brazos en la cintura de Ryou, quien acarició la garganta del mayor; - Eso no es lo que más me duele – Dijo Bakura somnoliento y adolorido a modo de broma, recibiendo una pequeña palmada en su brazo por parte de Ryou; - Idiota… - Bakura rio un poco y dijo: -Buenas noches para ti también.

Mañana (sábado ya para México y quien sabe que otro país) subo el otro cap


	35. Chapter 35

_"_ _Lo cargó y lo puso sobre la cama acostándosele cubriéndolos a ambos con las sabanas encima enrollando sus brazos en la cintura de Ryou, quien acarició la garganta del mayor; - Eso no es lo que más me duele – Dijo Bakura somnoliento y adolorido a modo de broma, recibiendo una pequeña palmada en su brazo por parte de Ryou; - Idiota… - Bakura rio un poco y dijo: -Buenas noches para ti también."_

Tres días habían pasado, ya era martes y hacía ya un día desde que Bakura había podido volver a trabajar, pues ya no estaba afónico ni enfermo en lo absoluto, por lo que Ryou había tenido que levantarse temprano (a las 5 am para ser más específico) para preparar el desayuno y bento de Bakura, quien le había insistido al menor que no se levantara, que no era necesario, pues había estado más de un mes aguantando el hambre y ya estaba acostumbrado, pero esto solo hizo que Ryou se apurara más a levantarse, viendo que no quería escucharlo, Bakura se rindió y se fue a bañar.

Cuando se alistó, bajó a desayunar dónde Ryou lo esperaba con una mochila en la mesa **_N/A:_** http

:

/

www

.rebelsport.

/productimages

/magnify/

1

/

91727_307636_181496.

Jpg

\- ¿No crees que es muy grande solo para llevar comida? – Ryou negó con la cabeza y dijo: - Es mi mochila del año anterior, ¿Crees que te hice poca comida? Solo la mitad está llena de comida y, además, no solo llevas eso, también eché tu jacket negra- **_N/A:_** https:

/cdn.

fashiola.

es/L435352932/greylin-hernan-chaqueta-de-invierno-black.

jpg

\- Y ten, límpiate las manos con esto, entre menos grasa traigas en la ropa, más fácil será lavarla – Dijo Ryou entregándole un pañuelo a Bakura, quien lo tomó y lo puso en su bolsillo trasero de manera en que la mayor parte del pañuelo quedara fuera. ** _N/A:_** https:

/sgfm.

elcorteingles.

es/SGFM/dctm/MEDIA03/201701/18/00105111360516_1_640x640.

jpg

 ** _James papasito… digo digo…?khë¿_**

Bakura terminó de comer, se fue a lavar los dientes, volvió a la cocina por la mochila y para despedirse de Ryou; - Entonces ¿a las 7:00 ya deberías estar aquí? – Bakura asintió y dijo: - Eso, si nada me atrasa como la otra vez – Ryou sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla al mayor, quien, de nuevo, como en días pasados, había quedado aturdido; -Nos vemos Kura - El antes mencionado parpadeo haciendo regresar su conciencia lo suficiente como para poder responder-Nos vemos Ryou – Y con esto caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes escuchar: - Cuídate y cuida mi mochila, ¡no la vallas a perder! – Bakura abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo: - ¡Si no te preocupes!

Después de cumplir con sus doce horas de trabajo (pues entraba a las 6am y salía a las 6pm) Bakura se dirigía a casa, le faltaba una cuadra para llegar al parque cuando de repente… - ¡LA MOCHILA DE RYOU! – De inmediato Bakura comenzó a correr de vuelta al taller antes de que todos se fueran y lo cerraran. Después un rato en que alcanzó a llegar antes de que cerraran se devolvió corriendo, pues ya iba en contra reloj y ya sabía cómo se ponía Ryou de preocupado y molesto cuando llegaba después del tiempo previsto. Cuando llegó al frente de la casa eran las 7pm exactas así que antes de entrar se detuvo a tomar aire para fingir que nada había pasado, entró y de inmediato sintió el delicioso olor de la comida despertar "al monstruo" como llamaba Ryou a su estómago, más el mencionado no estaba allí, así que se dirigió a su habitación topándose de camino en el pasillo superior de la casa al menor.

\- ¡Kura! Qué bueno que ya llegaste ¿cómo te fue? – Preguntó el oji esmeralda con su típica y hermosa sonrisa que cautivaba a su contraparte; -Algo cansado por volver después de un tiempo, pero estuvo bien -La sonrisa de Ryou se amplió y dijo: -Me alegro de que así haya sido, a la comida aún le falta algo tiempo para que esté lista ¿Por qué no te das una ducha mientras tanto? Tal vez si dejo tu ropa remojándose desde ya, se le quite la grasa más rápido – Bakura asintió y fue a dejar sus cosas a su cuarto para sacar su pantalón de pijama; -Que bueno que también trajiste mi mochila en una sola pieza- Bakura solo cerró los ojos y afirmó; -Mhm-

El resto de la noche pasó con normalidad, ambos comieron, jugaron un rato (Más Bakura no pudo quedarse a jugar tarde pues debía trabajar al día siguiente) y Bakura al estar ya sano, no tenía razones para seguir durmiendo con Ryou, así que no tuvo otra opción que irse a dormir a su cuarto, lo que no le agradaba a ninguno de los albinos.

Ryou disfrutó mucho del resto de sus vacaciones saliendo con sus amigos, alguna que otra vez jugando con Bakura, pero ahora era sábado, lo que significaba que solo faltaba el domingo para entrar a clases de nuevo, por lo que planeó algo especial para ese día, pero no precisamente para él. Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada cuando la alarma de Ryou sonó, al contrario de muchos, se levantó de inmediato con muchas ansias, fue a preparar el desayuno, después se bañó y comenzó con la labor más difícil del mundo… levantar temprano a Bakura un sábado.

\- Kura… Kura despierta… - Susurró Ryou en el oído del mayor agitando su hombro suavemente, más este ni se inmuto, por lo que lo siguió intentando durante varios minutos antes de llegar a su plan S… no, plan B no, S de sordera, pues Ryou había comprado una corneta de aire comprimido para estos casos. **_N/A:_** http:

/is5.

mzstatic.

com/image/thumb/Purple128/v4/20/48/53/204853be-3145-67e6-6ac9-ea6fb259841e/source/175x175bb.

jpg

Se tapó un oído con la mano libre y con la otra le acercó la corneta a la oreja del mayo e hizo sonar el fuerte sonido, de inmediato el mayor se levantó apoyándose en sus manos quedando frente a frente a la almohada, lógicamente estaba asustado y respiraba rápido, miró a todas partes encontrando a Ryou con el objeto creador de ese maldito sonido en sus manos; - ¡Ryou ¿Qué diablos te pasa, por qué hiciste eso? Casi me matas.

\- Sé que no estás contento, pero era la única manera de despertarte – Bakura se estaba sobando la oreja "atacada" y dijo: - ¡¿QUÉ?! No oí nada, creo que me dejaste sordo -… Recordemos, S de sordera…

\- Solo levántate y vete a bañar, date prisa – Bakura miró el reloj en su mesa de noche… 4:45 am – Son ¡LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS VOY A HACER LEVANTADO A ESTA HORA?! No, la pregunta es… ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME LEVANTAS A ESTA HORA UN SABADO?! – Ryou rodó los ojos ante la reina del drama que tenía al frente; - Perdón por interrumpir tu sueño de belleza, pero es mi penúltimo día de vacaciones y pienso visitar varios sitios y TÚ me vas a acompañar – Bakura gruñó y volvió a refutar: - ¡¿y por qué precisamente YO?! ¿No te podía acompañar alguna porrista del faraón?

\- Decidí que irías tú y te callas – Dijo Ryou tocando a Bakura con el dedo índice en el pacho señalándolo; - Además, me lo vas a agradecer más tarde, así que levántate -Ryou se volteó y salió de la habitación, Bakura realmente sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas cómo nadie más lo hacía. El oscuro se levantó refunfuñando y maldiciendo en egipcio antiguo: - Me tengo bañar y con este maldito frío que hace, pero como que no haya agua caliente ¡JURO QUE MATO A ALQUIEN!…

Después de bañarse y aún no muy contento, Bakura fue a desayunar, "descargando su furia" en cara mordida a su comida, más el menor ignoró todo esto. Cuando estaban listos, Bakura esperó sentado en la sala a Ryou, quien le entregó la mochila que usaba para ir a trabajar, la abrió un poco y vio que había ropa suya muy variada en usos; - ¿Para qué esto? ¿a dónde diablos vamos? - Bakura vio que Ryou también llevaba su mochila del colegio **_N/A:_** http :

/d3d71ba2asa5oz.

cloudfront.

net/52000935/images

/mabkecom_ind_001.

Jpg

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos, por ahora debemos ir a la estación de autobuses, así que vamos – Bakura se levantó más dormido que otra cosa, así que cuando llegaron a la estación de autobuses de Dominó y se subieron a su autobús, aprovechó para dormir todo el viaje.

¿A dónde diablos irán?...


	36. Chapter 36

_"_ _\- ¿Para qué esto? ¿a dónde diablos vamos? - Bakura vio que Ryou también llevaba su mochila del colegio; -Lo verás cuando lleguemos, por ahora debemos ir a la estación de autobuses, así que vamos – Bakura se levantó más dormido que otra cosa, así que cuando llegaron a la estación de autobuses de Dominó y se subieron a su autobús, aprovechó para dormir todo el viaje."_

-Oye, despierta ya llegamos, no me hagas utilizar la corneta de nuevo y menos aquí con tanta gente – Le dijo Ryou a Bakura en la oreja susurrando, por lo que este, aunque no quisiera, abrió los ojos, tomó su mochila y se levantó del asiento dejando pasar primero a Ryou, quien iba en el asiento de la ventana. Cómo Ryou vio que su yami aún seguía más dormido que despierto, le tomo la mano y lo condujo a la salida del autobús. Ya eran las 7am y habían tomado el primer autobús de 5:30am para llegar temprano y disfrutar el día.

-Bien ya llegamos… el parque de atracciones – Dijo Ryou felizmente alzando la mano hacia las atracciones que se veían por todo el lugar, así que de inmediato los ojos de Bakura se ensancharon dejando atrás el sueño al ver las enormes máquinas y escuchar los gritos de las personas, no sabiendo si eso era bueno o malo; - Te tengo una pregunta, aunque debí habértela hecho antes de venir, pero como era sorpresa no te la hice ¿Tienes vértigo? – Esa pregunta pareció "asustar" más al mayor, quien miró a Ryou nervioso y extrañado, pero su respuesta fue una negación lenta con la cabeza, agregando: -Si lo tuviera no hubiera sido ladrón ¿no crees?

\- Bien ¡entonces vamos! – Ryou volvió a jalar al mayor para conducirlo a la entrada del parque, lo que hizo que Bakura tragara en seco. Ryou compró dos entradas especiales, lo que quería decir que no tendrían que pagar por los ticketes para entrar a cada juego, así que tendrían que ponerse un brazalete de color negro para identificar esto. **_N/A: Aquí es así, si quieres pagar por ticketes individuales lo haces, pero te sale más caro dependiendo de la atracción, por lo que la mayoría compramos el pase especial, que como ya dije, te dan un brazalete como de papel, pero no es de papel porque es resistente al agua xD cada año los cambian de color, en mis vacaciones de medio fui con mis amigos y amigas (que es en lo que estoy basando este cap) y el de este año era negro con letras blancas, lo boté así que no se los puedo enseñar, pero conseguí una foto donde se ven los brazaletes de PAK ESTRELLA que es lo mismo que el pase especial pero en un grupo de 15 personas, por lo que es más barato y el de este año era morado:_** https :

/www

.facebook.

com/ParqueDiversiones/photos/rpp

.116433615087793/1584807164917090/?type=3&theater

Se dirigieron a los casilleros para guardar sus mochilas (obviamente los casilleros tenían candado) y el teléfono de Ryou; - Ve a cambiarte la camisa porque te tienes que poner bloqueador solar, el sol es muy fuerte a estas horas y especialmente en esta zona, no vaya a ser que después quedes ardido y el pantalón también porque te aseguro que después no vas a poder quitártelo- Bakura frunció el ceño extrañado, pero hizo lo pedido y se cambió su camisa de manga larga por una de tirantes y abierta un poco a los lados, con unos pantalones cortos beige. **_N/A:_** https :

/striking-shirts.

com/imagenes/modelos/1043.

jpg

Cuando Bakura volvió vio que Ryou también se había ido a cambiar, admirando las definidas y delgadas piernas del menor, pues usaba un pantalón corto color hueso que contrastaba un poco con sus piernas y una camisa azul oscuro de cuello uve. **_N/A:_** http :

/www

.gcfaa.

org/images/category_25/Hombre%20Pantalones%20Cortos%20Pantalones%20cortos%20chinos%20de%20corte%20est225ndar%20de%20Jack%20amp%20Jones%20Intelligence%20971482%20oQtzaRb2.

jpg

Ryou se puso bloqueador solar en los brazos y cara para después pasarle la botella al mayor mientras el primero guardaba el resto de cosa sin cerrar el casillero esperando el bloqueador. Cuando Bakura terminó de ponerse el bloqueador lo fue a guardar, pero Ryou lo detuvo; - Te pondré en la espalda porque con esa camisa de seguro te ardes – Y así lo hizo Ryou, poniendo bloqueador en las partes expuestas de la espalda del mayor, quien disfrutaba sentir las suaves manos recorrer parte de su espalda aquí y haya. Ryou terminó y guardó todo cerrando el casillero; - Bien, es hora de empezar – Ryou dirigió a ambos a la primera atracción…una montaña rusa no muy grande, pero sí llena de vueltas y muy rápida.

-Ten, así no te molestará el cabello – Dijo Ryou entregándole una goma para el cabello al mayor, quien se hizo una coleta alta haciendo que el resto de su cabello pasara sobre su cabeza cayendo por el lado derecho, lo que lo hacía ver aún más guapo a los ojos de Ryou, quien se sonrojó un poco. **_N/A:_** i.

pinimg.

com/

originals/04/3d/39/043d391ee4b83114c85058e287504f43.

jpg

Mientras que Ryou se hizo una especie de moño que solo dejaba sus flequillos, dejando ver su expansión en la oreja, algo que le gustó mucho a Bakura. **_N/A:_** i.

pinimg.

com/

originals/53/b4/47/53b447ae16778cf4c6035472e65fb5bd.

Png

Bakura se ponía cada vez más nervioso al ver lo rápido que iba la máquina, dudando de lo segura que era y el escuchar los gritos de las personas, no ayudaba en nada; - ¿Estás seguro qué no tienes miedo? – Bakura miró por un segundo de reojo a su contraparte para después entrecerrar los ojos, fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos diciendo: -Ya te dije no, además, te recuerdo que ni siquiera sé dónde estoy parado- Ryou sonrió y se rio un poco antes de decir: - No te preocupes, cuando comiences a asentir la adrenalina no vas a querer bajarte de ninguna atracción – La fila había llegado ya a ellos, por lo que fueron a subirse obviamente sentados juntos, se pusieron los cinturones y la barra que los sostendría se ajustó a ellos, haciendo que Bakura se agarra de ella aún inseguro.

El juego comenzó a avanzar lentamente mientras subían para que a la hora de caer la velocidad comenzara. Estaban a punto de llegar a la cima cuando Ryou tomó la mano derecha de Bakura entre su mano izquierda, quien aceptó el contacto volteando a ver a Ryou olvidando que estaban a punto de caer, por lo que cuando lo hicieron Bakura, después de mucho tiempo, sintió miedo. Ambos gritaban, el oji esmeralda de emoción y Bakura de terror completo, Ryou alzaba las manos, haciendo que el mayor también elevara la suya al estar unidas.

Cuando el recorrido terminó Bakura seguía firmemente agarrado de la barra y de la mano de Ryou; - ¡Eso fue genial! ¿no te parece? – Dijo Ryou volteando a ver al mayor, quien parecía estar en shock; -Kura… ¿estás bien? – Bakura tenía la boca entreabierta, la cual poco a poco formó una sonrisa, la sonrisa más genuina que Ryou jamás había visto en su yami; -Eso fue… ¡asombroso! Hacía años que no me sentía así, es la misma adrenalina que sentí cuando domé a mi caballo de adolescente ¡me siento vivo de nuevo, vamos a montarnos en todo lo que haya aquí! – Ryou sin poder decir o hacer nada, fue arrastrado hasta la siguiente atracción.

Y así se montaron en la mitad de las atracciones del parque hasta el mediodía, se subieron a más montañas rusas, a atracciones acuáticas y hasta en una torre donde la plataforma subía hasta lo máximo para caer en cualquier momento, de hecho en este momento venían saliendo de una atracción acuática por lo que venían empapados, tanto que a Bakura se le habían bajado los "cuernos" de su cabello, algo que le pareció muy gracioso a Ryou, quien se comenzó a reír; - ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó el mayor curioso, quien aún no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara; - Jajaja... es que jajaja tu "cuernos" desaparecieron jaja y te ves gracioso jajaja – Bakura levantó una ceja y luego miró hacia arriba palpando con sus manos su cabeza, notando que efectivamente sus "cuernos" se habían desecho, así que tomó "el cuerno derecho desecho" y lo alisó jalándolo hacia arriba entre sus manos y después hizo lo mismo del otro lado; - Listo – Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa triunfante y cruzándose de brazos, más no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando volvieron caer pesadamente sobre la cabeza del oscuro, lo que hizo que la sonrisa triunfante de este desapareciera de inmediato, dando paso a una expresión que decía ¿enserio?

Ryou volvió a reír a carcajadas, Bakura solo miraba a otro lado con la misma expresión y entonces notó algo a lo lejos que hizo que una sonrisa maliciosa hiciera presencia en su rostro; -Bien, ya que estas tan animado ¿por qué no vamos allí antes de ir a almorzar eh? – Dijo el oji carmesí señalando una enorme mansión vieja… la casa del terror, pero cualquier casa del terror, allí tendrías que jugar para salír.

A Ryou se le bajó todo cuando vio lo que señalaba Bakura; - Ehhh… Si bueno ¿Quién tiene hambre? – **_N/A: Momeros ¡REUNANCE! xD_** Ryou dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, más Bakura lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó a arrastrarlo a la mansión; -No Kura por favor.

\- Oh vamos Ryou ¿Quién te entiende? Te encanta lo oculto, tienes un deck con solo esa temática, te encanta ver películas de terror ¿y dices que le tienes miedo a un montón de personas disfrazadas? – Ryou giró la cabeza para ver a los ojos de su contraparte y decir: - Sí, pero la diferencia es que e deck no te salta de repente y en las películas persiguen a alguien más y ¡no a ti! – A pesar de esto, a Bakura no le pareció justificación suficiente, así que lo siguió arrastrando antes de decir: - No te preocupes, no dejaré que te pase nada.

Después de casi 5 minutos arrastrando a Ryou y otros 5 de espera en la fila, por fin el turno era de ellos y otras personas, pues al ser un recorrido tan grande, podían entrar varios a la vez, Ryou tomó el antebrazo derecho de Bakura entre sus manos cuando entraron, todo parecía normal, una mansión común y corriente… excepto por una cosa. En el suelo estaba la forma de un cuerpo, como cuando ocurría un… asesinato, lo que solo quería decir una cosa… **_N/A: Algo así pero con la figura en la alfombra_** http :

/i1.

mdzol.

com/files/

image/635/635054/562623d2d75b0.

jpg

Bakura comenzó a avanzar con Ryou a su lado, debían encontrar la llave de la salida, así que comenzaron a subir por la escalera de la izquierda, mientras las demás personas también se dividían e iban por otros lados, estaban en su búsqueda cuando de repente por una especie de altavoces sonó: -JAJAJAJAJA más vale que comiencen a correr, porque asesinaré a todo aquel se me cruce en frente JAJAJAJAJA – Ryou puso más fuerza en su agarre y Bakura lo volteó a ver diciéndole en broma para que se calmara un poco; -Ten cuidado con golpear al tipo, no valla ser que nos saquen – Ryou sonrió un poco y dijo: - No prometo nada, solo no me vallas a dejar.

-Jamás – Mientras seguían en su búsqueda, ya podían escucharse los gritos de los demás, seguramente ellos tampoco tardarían en encontrarse con el asesino y así fue, por lo que comenzaron a correr, hasta que lo perdieron un poco y entraron en una habitación, dónde Bakura los escondió en un armario. Ryou estaba frente a las puertas, mientras que Bakura estaba detrás de él agarrando la cintura del menor con la mano izquierda para pegarlo a él y la mano derecha en la boca del menor quien respiraba fuertemente y podía gritar si el asesino entraba a la habitación y de nuevo, fue así, entró cauteloso, mirando a todas partes, en la habitación había un escritorio, el asesino fue miró detrás de él, pero obviamente no había nada, entonces miró el armario y se dirigió a él lentamente, estaba por llegar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a dos personas, quienes comenzaron a correr al ver que el asesino estaba allí, quien comenzó su nueva persecución.

Ambos albinos soltaron el aire que habían estado guardando sin saberlo, Bakura quitó su mano de la boca del menor, quien se volteó y abrazó a su contraparte aún acelerado y ansioso por el susto, así que Bakura le devolvió el abrazo y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del menor, ambos temblaban un poco, ya que después de a verse mojado ahora se estaban secando y tenían un poco de frío. Ryou miró por un momento al "suelo" del armario y vio algo brillando en él, era la llave, por fin la habían encontrado; - ¡Kura mira! ¡Es la llave! – Bakura miró al "suelo" y recogió la llave; - Entonces vamos, hay que reunir a los demás.

Debían de hacerlo ya que a cada uno le habían dado una tarjeta con un código numérico, que solo podían usar en un lector de códigos que estaba dentro de una caja con candado, la llave habría el candado y la caja y el lector abría la puerta de salida. Ambos corrieron a la salida y Bakura dijo: -Debes quedarte aquí mientras voy por los demás, abre la caja, pon tu código y el mío, así no nos atrasaremos más para salir – Bakura le dio su tarjeta a Ryou y se dio media vuelta para irse; -Dijiste que no me dejarías – Bakura se detuvo y se giró; - Prometo regresar pronto, saldremos de aquí eh iremos a comer – Aún nervioso, Ryou asintió y su contraparte se fue.

Después de unos minutos de espera, Ryou escuchó pasos apresurados, Todos bajaban por la escalera y llegaron a Ryou poniendo sus códigos, más no podían abrir la puerta aún, sin que Bakura estuviera allí. Unos segundos más tarde Bakura bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras el asesino corrías tras él; - ¡RYOU ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! – De inmediato Ryou apretó el botón y la puerta se desbloqueó, todos salieron menos Bakura quien aún le faltaba un poco para llegar a la puerta y casi era alcanzado por el asesino y si así fuera, debía quedarse hasta que otro grupo lo sacara de allí, por lo que no podía dejarse atrapar; - ¡CORRE KURA, ESTAS CERCA! – El asesino estiró la mano para tomar el hombro de Bakura, más no lo alcanzó a tiempo, pues el oji carmesí logró salir saltando en último momento.

\- ¡LO LOGRAMOS! – Gritó alegre Ryou abrazando a Bakura, quien estaba sentado en el suelo tomando aire; -Sí… ha-ha-ha… lo hicimos, así que ahora…ha-ha-ha… vamos a comer… ha-ha-ha – Ryou ayudó al mayor a levantarse y se fueron al área de comidas. Cuando terminaron continuaron con su recorrido por todo el parque atracciones y lograron montarse en todo antes de las 5:30 de la tarde, cuando ya comenzaba el atardecer, por lo que Ryou decidió que ya era hora de irse, pues ya se habían montado en todo y no tenían nada más que hacer.

\- Realmente valió la pena levantarme tan temprano, realmente disfrute mucho venir aquí Ryou, gracias – Dijo Bakura sonriendo mientras sacaba otra ropa más cálida para irse a cambiar; -No me agradezcas todavía Kura, aún no hemos terminado – Bakura miró extrañado a Ryou _"¿a qué se refiere?"_ pensó Bakura; - Recuerda que te dije que quería visitar varios lugares hoy, este es es apenas el comienzo.

¿A dónde irán ahora? ¿Y adivinen quien ya terminó exámenes y adivinen también quien pasó matemática, español, biología, psicología, francés y cívica? Ahora solo me falta esperar los resultados de Sociales (o historia como le digan) física mate, química y turismo para terminar y largarme alv por este año y sí todo sale bien graduarme el otro año, así que ya vienen de nuevo los caps largos. http :

/www

.garuyo.

com/sites/default/files

/styles/large/public/2015/10/mascaras-del-cine-de-terror-4.

jpg?itok=A7-dJd98?1511320293889

Así se veía el asesino.


	37. Chapter 37

_\- Realmente valió la pena levantarme tan temprano, realmente disfruté mucho venir aquí Ryou, gracias – Dijo Bakura sonriendo mientras sacaba otra ropa más cálida para irse a cambiar; -No me agradezcas todavía Kura, aún no hemos terminado – Bakura miró extrañado a Ryou "¿a qué se refiere?" pensó Bakura; - Recuerda que te dije que quería visitar varios lugares hoy, este es apenas el comienzo._

Nuestros albinos ya estaban en la parada de autobuses que los llevaría a su próximo destino, Bakura estaba ansioso por saber cual sería esta vez, quería preguntarle a Ryou para saciar su curiosidad, pero sabía que su hikari no le revelaría nada _"¿dónde diablos está ese maldito autobús cuando lo necesito?"_ pensó Bakura con fastidio.

No sabía si era casualidad o el conductor había sentido su ira, pero a lo lejos el autobús venía acercándose hasta llegar a ellos, por lo que sus ansias crecieron aún más, se subieron, se sentaron juntos de la misma manera en la que venían en el primer autobús, Ryou en el asiento de la ventana y Bakura obviamente en el otro; - Está ves no te duermas, el viaje es muy corto – El mayor asintió y se mantuvo despierto todo el camino que no duró más de 20 minutos.

El autobús se detuvo y Ryou le indicó a Bakura que aquí era su parada, por lo que recogieron sus cosas y bajaron del transporte caminaron un poco junto a muchas otras personas que venían de regreso y otras que, como ellos, iban al lugar, por lo que obviamente a dónde iban era muy popular. A lo lejos Bakura vio un gran letrero que decía: Hakkeijima sea Paradise.

\- Es un parque acuático, sé que nunca has visto especies marinas más haya de los peces del Nilo, así que pensé que te gustaría conocer a los "peces de verdad" que habitan el mar, además de solo no hay peces – Bakura se estaba consumiendo en ansias por entrar, ya que siempre había tenido curiosidad de lo que había allí en el mar, así como la tierra no solo albergaba simples insectos, el agua no albergaría uno pececitos insignificantes.

Hicieron la fila durante unos minutos y por fin entraron, no habían dado ni 5 pasos cuando Bakura quedó anonadado con lo que vio, solo entrando y ya los esperaba un túnel transparente que dejaba ver toda el agua sobre ellos y todos los animales que por allí pasaban. **_N/A:_** http :

/japanphototrip.

com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Yokohama-Hakkeijima-Sea-Paradise.

jpg

Perdido en todo lo que veía, Bakura siguió caminando sin perder de vista todos los "extraños" animales que sus ojos carmesíes (que ahora brillaban como los de un niño) veían, el mayor entreabrió la boca con una sonrisa impresa en ella y preguntó: - ¿Qué demonios son todos estos peces? – Ryou rio un poco al notar que cuando Bakura se emocionaba su mal vocabulario salía por completo al aire; - Ese – Dijo el menor señalando un pez gris largo con la "boca" un poco alargada – es un delfín, entre los peces es el más inteligente de todos – Bakura señaló otro y preguntó; - ¿Y ese que parece "volar"?

\- Esa es una mantarraya, hay alguna que son peligrosas porque tienen aguijones en sus colas, pero otras son inofensivas – El mayor frunció el ceño algo confundido; - ¿Qué las tortugas no son de tierra? – Dijo mirando a la enorme tortuga que pasaba frente a ellos; -No, también hay acuáticas, ¿ves? Esa en vez de tener patas con dedos y garras, tiene aletas, pero aún así necesita salir de vez en cuando a tomar aire al igual que el delfín – Bakura seguía preguntando sobre varias especies más, pero obviamente Ryou no era ningún biólogo marino, pero para eso estaban pequeños carteles para cada animal en ese tanque, así que de allí saciaron su curiosidad y más que todo la del yami.

Estaban en eso cuando Bakura sintió un pequeño jalón en su pantalón cerca de su zapato, bajó la mirada curioso y vio algo que jamás había imaginado que existía. Un animal cubierto de algún tipo de plumaje de color negro con blanco, alas, un pico y ahora lo miraba intensamente. Bakura bajo lentamente hasta poner una rodilla en el suelo, el animal se hizo un poco hacia atrás pero no se iba y no parecía tener miedo en lo absoluto. **_N/A:_** http :

.

co.

uk/multimedia

/archive/02054/christmas-penguins_2054834i.

jpg

Ryou vio por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de su yami, así que lo volteó a ver curiosos de lo que hacía, asomándose por su hombro solo para ver al pequeño animal; - ¡Un pingüino de Magallanes! -Dijo el menor arrodillándose rápidamente emocionado por el encuentro con el pequeño animal; - ¿Pin..güino? – Nombre muy extraño y curioso creía el oji carmesí. Ryou estiro la mano y acarició suavemente al animal, quien no se opuso al toque, Bakura también estiro la mano curioso de tocarlo; -Es… grasoso – Dijo el oscuro viendo que al contrario de como pensaba, no era suave en sí, pero entonces un silbato sonó, era una de cuidadoras quien estaba con otros pingüinos alrededor de ella, Bakura pensaba que se habían metido en problemas; -Oye ¿qué haces ahí? Vamos – Y entonces el pingüino comenzó a "correr" hacia la cuidadora y los demás pingüinos, quienes se fueron a quien sabe dónde; -Camina muy gracioso – Mencionó Bakura con una pequeña sonrisa; -Sí, debido a sus pequeñas patas, pero bueno ¿continuamos con el recorrido? – El mayor asintió y retomaron su caminata, donde llegaron a otro tanque que era mucho más grande que el anterior. **_N/A:_** https :

/www

.japan-guide.

com/g7/3213_01.

jpg

Al ser más grande, resguardaba especies más grandes y una de esas especies era el tiburón ballena, Bakura nunca había visto bestia más grande a excepción de los monstruos de duelo con los que peleaba en el antiguo Egipto, pero esto era más impresionante a su parecer y quedó más impresionado cuando le vio abrir su enorme boca para comer, estaba seguro de que si él estuviera allí dentro se lo tragaba fácilmente; - ¿Te gusta? Es grande, pero aún no has visto a las ballenas, créeme, este tiburón no es nada al lado de ellas – Bakura amplio los ojos y miró a Ryou preguntando: - ¿Estás diciendo que hay otros más grandes que este? – Ryou asintió felizmente con sus manos tras la espalda; -Maldita sea… me siento pequeño ahora – El menor rio y continuaron viendo los demás peces.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde estaban viendo un show de unas focas que hacían trucos, saltando de aquí haya, para después ir a otro de delfines, dónde no solo vieron al delfín Beluga y al delfín normal, sino que también pudieron tocarlos. **_N/A:_** https

:

-review.

com/temp/magazin-clanek-text-foto_zoom_2461_3.

jpg?v=1502278964

También conocieron a las morsas **_N/A: Obedece a la morza… digo khë? A día de hoy sigue con traumas… xD_** de las cuales Bakura se burló un poco por ser gorditas y no poder moverse bien. Se sentaron en una banca larga y baja un momento para descansar, dónde había una foca subida allí, pues como los pingüinos, algunos animales podían andar por allí, siendo cuidados obviamente, la foca se acerco a Bakura, a quien tenía más cerca, el cual acarició su cabeza, Así qué viendo una oportunidad, Ryou se levantó, tomó su celular y le tomó una foto a Bakura con la foca. En la foto el yami y la foca se veían fijamente, mientras el primero le tenía una mano sobre la cabeza del animal, cuando Ryou tomó la foto, notó que ahora la foca estiraba su cabeza tratando de llegar a la cara de Bakura, quien no estaba seguro si debía dejarla hacer eso o no.

\- ¡Valla! Veo que tienes una admiradora – Dijo en broma uno de los cuidadores que estaba pasando por allí; - ¿admiradora? – Preguntó extrañado Bakura; -Sí, admiradora y su nombre es Caly, generalmente no pide dar besos, se los piden a ella, es la primera vez que la veo hacer tal cosa, así que creo que deberías dejarte dar uno, no te pasará nada – El oscuro volteó su mirada a Caly, quien seguía insistiendo en llegar a su cara, por lo que lentamente bajó el rostro y lo giró poniendo su mejilla derecha frente a Caly, pues lógicamente no iba a dejar que lo besara en la boca. Bakura rio un poco cuando los bigotes de Caly le hicieron cosquillas en su mejilla y de nuevo, Ryou no desperdició la oportunidad y tomó una foto en el momento justo del beso, era sumamente adorable a sus ojos.

-Bueno, felicidades por tu novio Caly, nos vemos – Dijo el cuidador bromeando de nuevo, broma a la cual el menor se sumó; - Felicidades a ti también por tu novia Kura – Dijo riendo un poco el oji esmeralda; - Pero debemos irnos y continuar o no tendremos tiempo de recorrer todo el lugar – Foca y albino se miraron por uno momento hasta que a este último se le ocurrió una manera de sumarse a las bromas, se levantó para después arrodillarse frente Caly, quien seguía viéndolo y dijo: - Mi amor, se que lo nuestro es algo único que nadie jamás podrá igualar en este mundo… – Ryou frunció las cejas extrañado hasta que entendió que era una broma, así que sonrió, rodó los ojos y chocó una mano en su frente, aplastando un poco su flequillo, diciendo con sus acciones un _"Ay no puede ser…"_ ; -… pero debemos separarnos, nuestros caminos jamás irán al mismo destino… - Bakura estaba con su sermón, cuando Caly, quien lógicamente no entendía nada, trató de seguir besando a "su novio", por lo que Bakura echó su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar esto, debido a que al estar de frente, lo besaría en la boca; - ¡No me interrumpas!... como decía- Dijo el yami tomando una de las aletas de Caly en sus manos; - No podemos seguir juntos, así que este es nuestro adiós, espero que encuentres a alguien mejor, te quiero… - Y así Bakura concluyó con su triste telenovela, se levantó tomando sus cosas y se fue dejando atrás "al amor de su vida de un par de minutos" **_N/A: ¡Todo se derrumbó! DENTRO DE MÍ, DENTRO DE MÍ |Inserte filtro gris sad aquí|xD_**

Mientras se alejaban, Ryou seguía riendo de las ocurrencias de su contraparte, quien se detuvo y se volteó par dar una última mirada, Ryou también se detuvo y miró, comenzando a reír mucho más con lo que vio.

Caly estaba sentada en la misma banca, pero esta vez junto a macho de su especie y no solo eso, tal y como hizo con Bakura, comenzó a besar al otro macho y este si correspondía sus besos. Bakura cayó estilo anime al ver esto, haciendo reír aún más a Ryou, quien ya estaba rojo de tanto reír **_N/A: ¡MENTIRA TODO ERA MENTIRA! xD_**

\- Ryou… me acaban de romper el corazón – Dijo Bakura mirando a su luz reír, disfrutando de la suave risa de este, haciendo pensar a Bakura, que como Caly, ya había encontrado a alguien más, estando a mano de alguna manera; -Jajaja… ya déjate de payasadas y continuemos… jajaja- Dijo Ryou tratando de calamar su risa mientras continuaba caminando, Bakura se levantó fue tras él; - Enserio, te juro que escuché mi corazón resquebrajarse el mis pedazos, ella jugó conmigo ¡quién sabe con cuantos más estuvo mientras estábamos juntos! – Ryou ya no podía detenerse, su yami debía ser actor en el futuro definitivamente; - Jajaja * _cof cof_ * me voy a ahogar de tanto reír basta jajaja _*cof cof*_ \- Bakura también rio un poco y dijo: -Prométeme que no me harás los mismo – Ryou fue poco a poco tomando su color original y volteó la cabeza para mirar a su yami y preguntar un poco extrañado: - ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que mientras nos llevemos bien, no me cambiarás por otro, que no preferirás salir con otro en vez de conmigo… solo tal vez por las porristas del faraón – Ryou sabía que había un miedo oculto en esa frase por parte de su oscuro… el miedo de quedarse completamente solo de nuevo, que le arrebaten otra vez lo único que tiene o peor aún, ser olvidado por lo único que tiene; - Te lo prometo, jamás te cambiaré por nadie, además ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Me encanta estar contigo – Dijo Ryou, quien aún tenía su rostro en dirección al mayor, por lo que cerró los ojos y sonrió, haciendo quedar maravillado a Bakura por lo lindo que se veía es expresión en la cara de su hikari y por la promesa que este le hizo.

Los albinos llegaron a una parte del parque dónde descubrieron que también había una montaña rusa, por lo que se miraron el uno al otro con mirada cómplice y de inmediato apretaron el paso para ir a subirse ** _N/A:_** http

:

/ikidane-nippon.

com/upload/spot/1235/36632.

jpg

Al igual que las otras montañas rusas, esa había sido fantástica y llena de emociones y sensaciones únicas. Continuaron viendo más shows de otras especies, otros tanques más pequeños que contenían otras especies que no podían mezclarse con otras, como las medusas, las cuales tenían su propio tanque **_N/A:_** http :

/c8.

alamy.

com/comp/B04DWJ/sea-paradise-yokohama-hakkeijimamarine-life-fish-aquarium-B04DWJ.

jpg

Hasta que el atardecer comenzó a desaparecer, por lo que Ryou indicó que ya debían irse a su último destino del día, haciendo que la curiosidad volviera a recorrer el cuerpo del mayor; - ¿Nunca viajaste en barco hacia el mar cierto? – Bakura alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza, por lo que Ryou sonrió y dijo: - Bueno, hoy lo harás, pues para ir a nuestro destino, debemos ir en barco y como este parque tiene un pequeño puerto, nuestro barco llegará aquí en cualquier momento ** _N/A:_** http :

/www

.seaparadise.

co.

jp/img/lang_top_002.

jpg

Después de un rato de espera, el dichoso barco apareció para llevarlos a ellos y otra gran cantidad de personas. Bakura miró todo el rato por la borda el infinito mar bajo de ellos, sin notar que estaba obscureciendo, se concentró en ello la mayoría del viaje hasta que Ryou dijo que estaban cerca y que como era una sorpresa debía cubrirle los ojos hasta que fuera el momento indicado, así que el menor le vendó los ojos a su oscuro mientras llegaban a su destino. Cuando lo hicieron y bajaron del barco, Ryou subió a ambos en lo que el dijo, era otro autobús, pero más grande, pues si iban a pie, jamás llegarían. **_N/A:_** https :

/i.

ebayimg.

com/00/s/NDUwWDgwMA==/z/sd8AAOSwxKtYAXAr/$_20.

JPG

Bakura estaba seguro de que ese viaje les había tomado más de una hora, antes de que Ryou le dijera que había llegado, por lo que bajaron, no sin antes hacer que él yami se pusiera su gabardina negra y el oji esmeralda una jacket azul, para después quitarle la venda a su contraparte.

Lo primero que notó el mayor era que estaban en una isla y que ahora era de noche, pero a diferencia de la ciudad, la isla no estaba tan iluminada; - ¿Por qué no miras hacia arriba? Estoy seguro qué te va a encantar – Dijo Ryou feliz esperando la reacción de su otro yo. Bakura alzó la cabeza y la mirada, solo para que sus ojos lentamente se abrieran iluminadose, no solo por que sus pupilas se dilataron, sino también por las cientos de miles de millones de estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento; -Las estrellas… puedo verlas de nuevo… todas están aquí… todas las constelaciones… todo… - Bakura estaba en shock por la sorpresa que había recibido; -Te vi muy triste aquel día en el techo, así que recordé este lugar y de las impresionantes noches estrelladas que tenía, por lo que quise alegrarte trayéndote aquí, además de darte a conocer cosas sobre este mundo con todo lo demás que hemos hecho hoy – **_N/A:_** i.

pinimg.

com/736x/87/dc/a7/87dca7b1ecc8d143d331c3833b7e8e3e.

jpg

 ** _Aogashima es impresionante, no solo por sus noches, sino que también es un volcán inactivo donde viven las personas de la isla._**

Bakura miraba todo el firmamento a su alrededor con la boca entreabierta y una sonrisa en ella; - ¿Puedo agradecerte ya? – Ryou sonrió y respondió: - Sí, por supuesto, ahora puedes hacerlo – Bakura se volteó la mirada a Ryou quien estaba al lado suyo y de un momento a otro lo atrapó en sus brazos en un abrazo, besó su mejilla y después susurró un "gracias" en la oreja del menor, haciendo que el menor reaccionara segundos después de que su cerebro procesara lo sucedido, sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo.

Estuvieron allí durante hora apreciando el firmamento, escuchando las antiguas historias de Bakura en Egipto, diciendo que su familia creía todos los difuntos eran cada estrella, dando así la respuesta de por qué apreciaba tanto las estrellas y le eran tan importantes, pues también creía que su familia, su pueblo estaba allí, en aquellos astros. **_N/A:_** https :

/static.

zerochan.

net/Yu-Gi-Oh% .

.1296651.

jpg

Ya eran casi las 11:30 de la noche, así que ya debían volver, pues el ultimo barco saldría a las 12 y aún les quedaba como hora y veinte minutos para llegar a casa. Así que cuando por fin lo hicieron, eran la 1 y 45 de la madrugada, estaban más que muertos del cansancio, así que, en un último esfuerzo, Bakura tomó por sorpresa a Ryou cargándolo estilo matrimonial hasta su habitación, dejando sus cosas en la sala de estar, en la mañana las recogerían.

Llegaron al cuarto y Bakura acostó a luz en la cama, quien tenía un brazo enganchado en el cuello de su yami, por lo que lo jaló de allí y como este no tenía mucha fuerza por el extremo cansancio quedó acostado allí sobre el menor, ambos quedándose dormido casi de inmediato, siendo la primera vez que Bakura podía dormir con una camisa puesta.


	38. Chapter 38

_Llegaron al cuarto y Bakura acostó a luz en la cama, quien tenía un brazo enganchado en el cuello de su yami, por lo que lo jaló de allí y como este no tenía mucha fuerza por el extremo cansancio quedó acostado allí sobre el menor, ambos quedándose dormido casi de inmediato, siendo la primera vez que Bakura podía dormir con una camisa puesta._

\- ¿Enserio crees eso? ¿No estarás exagerando las cosas? – Preguntó una voz un poco suave pero masculina; - No estoy exagerando nada, nunca lo vi mirar así a alguien, pero nunca esperé que fuera a… _él_ – Dijo otra voz aún más suave que la otra, pero que también era masculina; - Creo que habrá que tener paciencia y esperar para ver qué ocurre.

Ya era lunes, las dos semanas de vacaciones habían pasado y para algunos, habían pasado de manera lenta, pero para otros, como nuestro oji esmeralda, pasaron sumamente rápidas y al contrario de estas, el día había pasado sumamente lento, pues apenas era medio día, hora del almuerzo para ser exactos y como deseaba poder volver a ayer, para dormir todo el día con Bakura de nuevo.

Hablando del mayor, este tampoco tenía la mínima de las ganas de ir a trabajar, de hecho, costo mucho hacer que se levantara, haciendo que ambos por poco llegaran tarde a sus diferentes destinos. Ryou ya acababa de terminar de comer, pero aún tenía un poco de sed debido al día caluroso, así que se levanto y fue a comprar un refresco; - Vuelvo en un momento, iré por un refresco- Le dijo el albino a sus amigos, quienes solo asintieron.

Cuando Ryou estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Joey dijo: - Bien Yugi, habla ¿qué era lo que nos tenías que decir sobre Ryou? – El mencionado entrelazó sus manos jugando con sus pulgares y dijo: -Bueno verán… no estoy, quiero decir, no estamos seguros de esto, pero… - Dijo el oji amatista mirando a su contraparte; - Creó que algo pasa entre Ryou y Bakura, no es nada malo, creo, sino algo más allá de su "amistad"- Todos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos, menos el mismo Yugi, Atem y Marik; - ¿Y como es que llegaste a estas conclusiones Yugi? – Preguntó Tristán curioso, tratando de conseguir la respuesta de la duda suya y de los demás; - Pues, verán…

 ** _Flashback_**

Yugi caminaba por la acera junto a su yami hacia la parada de autobuses ya cansados, pues eran las 12:25 de la noche y venían de un torneo de Duelo de monstruos que se hizo a las afueras de la ciudad y el cual Yugi ganó, pues Atem decidió no participar, aunque puede que si participara el final hubiera sido el mismo.

Por suerte no les tomo mucho tiempo esperar al autobús, pues se estaban muriendo del sueño, pero cuando subieron se llevaron una gran sorpresa que les quitaría el sueño.

Estaba allí, en los asientos del lado izquierdo en casi los del medio, dos albinos dormían tranquilamente apoyados el uno en el otro, el mayor apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro, quien también apoyaba la suya en el otro, ambos sostenían una mochila, Yugi sabía que ambas le pertenecían a Ryou, pero una la tenía Bakura.

Los tricolores se fueron a sentar unos asientos más atrás de los albinos; - ¿De dónde vendrán a esta hora? Debieron estar muy cansados como para quedarse dormidos ¿no crees yami? – El mencionado asintió sin despegar la mirada de su "enemigo mortal".

El viaje continuo en silencio, solo el motor del autobús se escuchaba, pues solo ellos cuatro y el chofer obviamente iban en el transporte, hasta que este se detuvo en otra parada y subió una chica y se sentó frente a Ryou y Bakura.

Después de otro rato, el autobús se detuvo de nuevo y subió un hombre que parecía estar un poco, MUCHO, ebrio, sonrió de una manera no muy buena que digamos cuando vio a la chica sentada frente a dos muchachos completamente dormidos. Caminó tambaleándose y se sentó junto a la chica sin quitar su asquerosa sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarla a ella, quien lógicamente estaba incomoda y nerviosa, por lo que se pegó a la ventana lo más que pudo.

El tipo le decía cosas, pero Yugi no pudo llegar a escuchar nada, pues el tipo hablaba muy bajo y con el motor del autobús le era imposible escuchar, era obvio que la chica se ponía más angustiada a cada momento y más cuando le pidió al tipo de buena manera que se alejar, pero este no la escucho y solo se acercó más, por lo que Atem estaba apunto de levantarse de su asiento para ayudar a la chica, más una mano pálida le gano la jugada, pues esta tomo el cuello de la camisa del tipo y lo jaló con tal fuerza que lo sacó de su asiento, asiéndolo caer al suelo; -¡Te dijo que te alejaras! ¡además no me dejas dormir! – Dijo un Bakura fastidiado y algo enojado mirando al hombre en el suelo, quien cuando salió de su aturdimiento por el golpe y el alcohol ingerido, miró molesto al que se atrevió a hacerle tal cosa.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – Dijo a como pudo el hombre poniéndose de pie al lado de Bakura, tratando de intimidarlo, pero el peliblanco mayor no iba a dejarse y también se puso de pie, haciendo notar que era más grande por algunos centímetros y más grande muscularmente hablando, así que tomó de nuevo cuello de la camisa del tipo y lo levanto hasta que sus caras quedaran frente a frente, frunció el ceño y dijo: - ¿Algún problema imbécil? – Al ver que al más joven no le temblaría la mano para comenzar una pelea allí mismo, el sujeto negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Bakura sintió una suave mano en la derecha suya que estaba libre, pues con la otra agarraba al sujeto, era Ryou que había despertado por el pequeño alboroto y le pedía sin palabra alguna que se calmara y volviera a sentarse; - Entonces si no quieres acabar con la poca paciencia que me queda, será mejor que te largues y te sientes en otra parte – Dijo Bakura soltando al tipo, quien rápidamente se fue hasta la parte de atrás del autobús y se quedó allí.

Bakura se volvió a sentar y suspiro haciendo volver al cansancio a su mirada y facciones, volteó a ver a Ryou, quien también lo miraba cansado, pero aun así le sonrió y puso una mano en su mejilla, en la cual Bakura se apoyó un poco cerrando los ojos por un momento para después abrirlos y devolver una pequeña sonrisa a su hikari, a quien miró a los y este a él durante lo que pareció ser un minuto, hasta Ryou, quien salió del trance primero, volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando por la ventana, para después decir: -No podemos dormir más, pronto debemos bajarnos.

Bakura asintió y se alejó del toque del menor para estirar sus brazos hacia arriba, dejando al descuido su torso, el cual recibió un pequeño "ataque" por parte del dedo índice de Ryou, por lo que rápidamente bajo los brazos y se cubrió el lugar "atacado" viendo al menor reír un poco de su pequeña "travesura", pero si alguien sabia de venganzas, ese era Bakura, así que estiró su brazo como si fuera a abrazar a Ryou, pero cuando su extremidad estuvo fuera de la vista de las esmeraldas del otro, tomó la capucha de la jacket de Ryou y la jaló hasta que esta le quedara cubriéndole la mayor parte de la cara y rápidamente jaló los tirantes que ajustaban la capucha, dejando la cara de Ryou atrapada en una pequeña prisión.

Rápidamente el menor se sacó la capucha de encima un poco despenado y trató de vengarse, pero antes de que siquiera se acercara un poco, el mayor tomó sus manos, así Ryou comenzó a forcejear para llegar a Bakura, quien sonreía maliciosamente y miraba a los ojos de su hikari, quien le devolvía la mirada, haciendo que rubíes y esmeraldas chocaran.

Su "enfrentamiento" tubo que ser pospuesto, pues ya debían bajarse y así lo hicieron sin darse cuenta de los ojos amatistas que los observaron todo el rato.

\- ¿Viste eso? – Preguntó Yugi a su contraparte tricolor; - Sí, ayudó a alguien… - Dijo Atem ido y extrañado; - No eso no… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo – Dijo el tricolor menor, viendo que su yami le había prestado más atención a Bakura, que la verdadera situación que más importante que Bakura ayudando a alguien… esa mirada, no, **_esas_** miradas, no eran miradas cualquieras entre amigos y nunca había visto a su amigo mirar así a alguien, sus ojos nunca habían brillado tanto, ni siquiera bajo cualquier luz… ¿acaso él…?

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

\- Yo… no sé que pensar, se lo conté primero a Marik y tampoco está seguro – El mencionado se encogió de hombros diciendo un _"no sé"_ con esto, todos se quedaron pensando hasta que Joey habló: - ¿Y porqué no solo le preguntamos?

\- ¡Claro! ¿y que le vas a decir? _"Oye Ryou ¿es cierto que te gusta Bakura? Porque parece que a él si le gustas"_ – Dijo Tristán sarcásticamente; - Bueno, no es del todo una mala idea – Todos voltearon a ver a Marik mientras seguía diciendo; - Quiero decir, podríamos intentarlo, no de manera tan directa, pero tampoco una indirecta, habrá que provocar alguna situación que los exponga un poco para después preguntarles – De nuevo todos se miraron entre sí y Yugi dijo notando algo raro en la oración final: - ¿Preguntarles? – Marik asintió y respondió: - Sí, preguntarles, le preguntaremos a ambos, tu a Ryou y yo a Bakura, obviamente no me lo va a decir, pero es muy impulsivo así que seguramente su cambio de ánimo será evidente – Tristán pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Joey y dijo: - ¡Mira! Esta vez sí se te encendió el bombillo ¡muy bien Joey! – Ambos comenzaron a pelear y todos comenzaron a reír; - ¿Por qué ocurren milagros cuando no estoy? – Dijo Ryou llegando, haciendo reír más a los otros.

\- Oye Ryou – volvió a hablar Joey, librándose de Tristán; - ¿Crees que podamos ir a tu casa este sábado? Es que mi hermana va a regresar y la última vez que vino, acordamos que iríamos a tu casa – Todos se volvieron a mirar discretamente sonriendo, ante la gran segunda idea de su amigo; -Sí claro, no hay problema.

El resto del día pasó dolorosamente leeeento, hasta que por fin salieron a la dulce libertad y ahora caminaba de regreso a casa, Ryou estaba del lado "exterior" de la acera, ósea, estaba más cerca de la carretera y llevaba su mochila en su hombro izquierdo, una motocicleta que venía rápido, fue frenando poco a poco y el conductor de esta estiró el brazo y le arrebató la mochila a Ryou, quien no sabía que hacer, más el conductor se detuvo un par de metros adelante, un largo cabello blanco salía por la parte de atrás del casco… _"espera…¿un ladrón de cabello blanco?... no puede ser…"_ pensó Ryou acercándose al conductor con cara pocos amigos y estiró la mano cuando llegó a él, quien le devolvió su mochila y después se quitó el casco.

\- ¿Así es como cuidas tus cosas hikari mío? – Ryou se puso su mochila de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos; - ¿De dónde sacaste esa motocicleta Bakura? – El mencionado sonrió un poco y dijo: - Estoy probando que esté completamente arreglada y como yo la arreglé, lógicamente está más que perfecta – Ryou levantó una ceja y preguntó: - ¿Por lo menos sabes manejarla?

\- Ya me enseñaron…hace 10 minutos – La ceja de Ryou cayó con un poco de… decepción podríamos decir; - Pero eso no importa ¿te llevo? – Ryou Siguió su camino y dijo: - Ni pienses que me subiré en eso contigo.

\- ¿Qué? Vine hasta aquí por ti, hasta te traje un casco y ¿me dices que no? – Dijo Bakura avanzando lentamente en la moto junto a Ryou; - Si caminar contigo ya es un peligro, no me imagino que pasaría si me voy en moto contigo – Bakura rodó los ojos y dijo: - Vamos, te prometo que no te pasará nada, te doy mi palabra de ladrón – Ryou se detuvo, cerró los ojos y suspiró: - Bien, además no tengo otra opción ¿cierto? – El mayor volvió a sonreír y le extendió el casco al otro, quien se dirigió a sus amigos y dijo: -Bueno, entonces aquí me separo yo, nos vemos mañana – Se despidió Ryou, montándose detrás de Bakura.

\- Ve despac… ¡BAKURAA! – El mencionado, quien seguramente recibiría un regaño más tarde, arrancó tan rápido que la llanta de adelante se levantó un poco y se alejó rápidamente, dejando ahora más convencidos a los otros de lo que Yugi les contó.

La mejor parte está en el próximo cap xD


	39. Chapter 39

_\- Ve despac… ¡BAKURAA! – El mencionado, quien seguramente recibiría un regaño más tarde, arrancó tan rápido que la llanta de adelante se levantó un poco y se alejó rápidamente, dejando ahora más convencidos a los otros de lo que Yugi les contó._

El sábado había llegado y Ryou se había levantado un poco temprano para limpiar la casa antes de que sus amigos llegaran, así como preparar el almuerzo para ellos y el monstruo residente en su casa, quien aún seguía durmiendo después de tan cansada semana. Después de un rato de espera sus amigos llegaron junto a Serenity y comenzaron a hablar de quien sabe que cosas y jugar un rato.

Ya casi era la 1 y15 de tarde cuando un peliblanco de cabellos alborotados se despertó por el hambre y sin abrir los ojos por pereza y sueño, bajó las escaleras con los brazos tras la cabeza para estirarse un poco dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero antes de llegar chocó contra un cuerpo de espaldas a él, así pasó una mano por los hombros de este, dejando que su mano callera sobre el pecho de "este" y esto sin abrir los ojos aún; - Ryou ¿Qué hiciste para desayunar? Y por cierto… ¿Cuándo te crecieron pechos? – Dijo Bakura sintiendo dicha zona en su mano, así que extrañado abrió los ojos fijándose ahí, viendo una camisa rosada y su mano, levantó un poco la vista y vio unos ojos casi grises viéndolo abiertos, tenía el cabello castaño y su rostro estaba sumamente rojo; - ¡BAKURA ES NO SOY YO! – Escuchó el mayor desde el sofá y buscó con la mirada a Ryou, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, así que volvió su mirada al rostro de antes, luego a Ryou y así varias veces hasta que sus ojos también se abrieron al ver lo que hacía, pero ya era muy tarde; - ¡PERVERTIDOOOO! – Todos se encogieron y se cerraron los ojos al escuchar el fuerte golpe de la mano de la chica contra la mejilla izquierda de Bakura, quien ahora tenía una mano en la zona del golpe y los ojos cerrados de dolor, per ose volvieron a abrir, esta vez no con sueño, sino con enojo y dijo: - ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?!

\- ¡PORQUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO – Bakura dejó ver sus dientes y también dijo: - ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – La chica, quien se cubría con las manos, frunció el ceño y reclamo: - ¡SÍ LO ERES! ¡PERO QUE TENGAS ESE CUERPO NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE HACER LO QUE QUIERAS, APROVECHADO! – En el fondo, la cabeza de Tristán bajó tristemente llorando estilo anime, Bakura iba a seguir defendiéndose, pero con ultimo que dijo la chica, se hizo un poco hacia atrás levantando una ceja, dándose cuenta de que esto ya se estaba yendo por otros rumbos; - ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA! – Bakura vio como un Joey "volador" se dirigía a ellos después de que este saltara desde el sofá en su dirección, eso creía, porque en realidad sus cálculos habían fallado y se dirigía a su hermana, pero Bakura reacción a tiempo y los quitó de en medio, dejando a Joey estrellarse contra la pared, pero al quitarlos de en medio, casi se caen, por lo que ahora estaban inclinados, Bakura tenía una mano en la cintura de la chica sosteniéndola, pero vio como ella se ponía roja de nuevo y fue cuando notó que su mano derecha estaba agarrando algo bajo su falda que definitivamente no debería estar tocando, Bakura comenzó a negar con la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos y decía: - ¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO ¡ - Pero de nuevo… muy tarde; - ¡PEEERVEEERTIIIDOOO!

Todos se encogieron de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y siseando de dolor ante el nuevo golpe contra la misma mejilla de antes del oji carmesí, quien ahora estaba sentado en el suelo con la mano derecha en el lugar afectado, mientras Serenity lo miraba de pie y de brazos cruzados.

Ryou llegó junto a su adolorido yami y le preguntó suavemente; - ¿Estás bien? – El menor quitó la mano del otro dejando ver la doble mano marcada allí; - Creo que ni poniendo hielo podremos evitar que se te hinche – Dijo acariciando suavemente la mejilla del mayor, quien frunció el ceño y dijo: - Esto es tu culpa, si me hubieras dicho que vendrían, esto no habría pasado – Ryou alzó sus cejas al recordar que no le había dicho nada a Bakura; -Bueno, sí, en parte es mi culpa, pero no te enojes, compré pollo para hacer en salsa blanca esta noche, sé que aún no lo has probado así – El enojo desapareció de los orbes rubíes, para dejar entrar al hambre salvaje del monstruo; .- Ahora ve a desayunar antes de que comience a protestar – Dijo Ryou señalando el estómago del mayor, quien se levantó y fue a comer.

\- Iré a buscarle una camisa y un pañuelo para ponerle hielo, ya vuelvo – Dijo Ryou a sus amigos yendo hacia las escaleras viendo a Joey aún en el suelo con espirales en los ojos; - Creo…que iré por dos pañuelos – Yugi y Marik se voltearon a ver y asintieron a mismo tiempo levantándose; - Yo te acompaño Ryou – Dijo Yugi yendo detrás del peliblanco, mientras que Marik iba a la cocina, era ahora o nunca.

Ryou buscaba una camisa limpia para Bakura, pero se dio cuenta que el mayor había guardado muchas sin lavar y ahora apestaban terriblemente, así que sacó todas la sucias (que de hecho eran todas las que estaba allí, pues las demás se estaban secando afuera) y sacó una especie de suéter deportivo sin mangas con capucha que había olvidado que Bakura tenía **_N/A:_** https :

/image.

dhgate.

com/0x0/f2/albu/g2/M01/37/DD/rBVaG1V4CLaAYVc1AADyVVTseQY996.

Jpg

\- Ryou… ¿ocurre algo entre tú y… Bakura? – Preguntó Yugi un poco nervioso viendo como su amigo parecía tensarse ante la pregunta, se volteó un poco sonrojado y dijo: - ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas Yugi? – Lo trataba de evitar…; - Ustedes… se miran de maneras en las que los amigos no se miran nunca… Ryou ¿Qué sientes por Bakura? – El oji esmeralda parecía luchar con la decisión de si hablar o no; - No te voy a juzgar, recuerda que Marik también está con Kiram – Ryou fue y se sentó en la cama de Bakura, dónde Yugi también se sentó a su lado; - yo… me enamoré de él tiempo después de conocer su verdadero yo, sin nadie que lo posea y controle, cuando dejó de ser frío y brusco, cuando vi la tristeza y soledad que lo invadía… pero él no siente lo mismo, puede que solo le gusten la chicas, no lo sé – Había tristeza en esas palabras así como en los ojos del peliblanco; - No lo sé Ryou, pero a Bakura yo le veo la misma mirada, puede que seas el único con el que se lleva bien, pero aun así, ciertas cosas se notan, por ejemplo, sus ojos brillan cuando te ve, cuando acariciaste su mejilla, su enojo se redujo considerablemente, además cuando hablan, baja la mirada a tus labios cada cierto tiempo, quien sabe, tal vez podría haber algo más que una amistad entre ustedes dos.

-Por otro lado, al mismo tiempo del interrogatorio de Ryou-

Marik entró en la cocina, tomó un vaso, comenzó a llenarlo a gua y dijo: - ¿y desde cuando te gusta Ryou? – Bakura te atragantó con la comida, por lo que tomó un largo sorbo de café y comenzó a golpearse el pecho con el puño para que la comida le pasara de la garganta y cuando lo hizo jadeaba; - ha~ha~ha… ¿de qué ~ ha~ha~ diablos hablas imbécil? – Cuando el vaso se llenó, Marik se volteó, tomó un pequeño sorbo y dijo: - Oh vamos, ambos son obvios – _"¿Ambos?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente Bakura; - Pero solo te diré que no dejes ir el tren, debes apurarte en actuar… - Bakura se levantó, dejó los platos en el fregadero (pues no quería lavarlos si Marik seguía molestándolo) y caminó a la salida de la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando Marik dijo: - Hay muchos que quieren la oportunidad de subir a ese tren, algunos por lo que hay en su interior… pero otros solo quieren por el exterior para ensuciarlo y después marcharse, ¿dejarás que eso ocurra? – Bakura metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de dormir y siguió caminado.

Ambos peliblancos se encontraron de frente mientras Ryou las bajaba y Bakura estaba por subirlas, se miraron a los ojos pensando el uno sobre el otro " _quien sabe, tal vez podría haber algo más que una amistad entre ustedes dos"_ Resonaba la voz de Yugi en la cabeza del menor, " _Hay muchos que quieren la oportunidad de subir a ese tren, algunos por lo que hay en su interior… pero otros solo lo quieren por el exterior para ensuciarlo y después marcharse, ¿dejarás que eso ocurra?"_ escuchaba también en su cabeza el mayor. Salieron de sus pensamientos y Ryou le entregó a Bakura el suéter; - Ten, ponte esto y ten, lava esto hasta que se le quite el mal olor a cada una y no vulvas a meter ropa sucia al armario – Bakura miró toda la ropa que debía lavar; - Pero…- Ryou puso una mano en el pecho del mayor empujando un poco para poder seguir bajando las escaleras y dijo: - Nada de peros, esto para que aprendas a ser más ordenado – Bakura bufó y se fue al sótano para empezar su "labor".

Ryou se fue a la cocina por un poco de hielo, lo puso en el pañuelo y fue al sofá dónde se encontraba un Joey un poco más consciente, puso el pañuelo con hielo en su cabeza, mientras este decía: - Le di una paliza ¿cierto? – Tristán se cruzó de brazos y dijo: -Si te refieres a la pared, sí – Y con esto todos rieron, mientras Yugi y Marik se miraban y se volvían a asentir confirmándose el uno al otro lo que sospechaban, por lo que solo quedaba esperar para ver como se moverían las cuerdas del destino.

-Una semana y dos días más tarde-

Otro maldito lunes había llegado para ambos peliblancos, quienes hubieran dado lo que fuera para no levantarse, más aún cuando habían dormido cada uno en sus habitaciones y hacía tanto frío esa mañana, pero cada uno por su lado tenía la obligación de hacerlo y no tuvieron otra opción.

Ryou entraba ya en territorio del colegio y se dirigió directo a su casillero, puso la combinación y cuando lo abrió, quedó un poco sorprendido con lo que vio.

Un sobre de color celeste junto a su flor favorita (y posiblemente la única que realmente le gustaba y no, no era una rosa); - ¡Una Columbine Mountain! – Dijo sorprendido el peliblanco tomando la flor para olerla, estaba sorprendido de que alguien pudiera conseguirle una de estas, eran originarias de Japón, sí, pero al ser tan bonita se exporta mucho y es difícil conseguirla en el país, además de que, si se consiguen, no son nada baratas. **_N/A:_** https :

/mustzee.

com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/flores-hermosas-mundo-colorado-columbine.

jpg

Ryou recordó que había un sobre adentro también de color celeste que, hacia juego con la flor, no tenía remitente, pero sí destinatario y obviamente era él, pues con una letra negra grande, en cursiva y elegante, estaba su nombre, la tomó y quiso abrirla y leerla, pero en ese momento la campana sonó y se dio cuenta de que no había sacado nada de su casillero en todo este rato, así que metió la carta en su mochila junto a otros cuadernos y libros, dejando la flor en el casillero para recogerla a la salida sin que nadie la viera.

Durante todo el día, Ryou tuvo mucha curiosidad por leer la carta, antes ya le habían escrito cartas así, pero siempre eran algunas chicas tratando de "declarársele" o incluso algunas otras veces eran chicos, pero jamás había visto esa letra ninguna carta que haya recibido antes, ni siquiera en las de san Valentín ¿siquiera esa persona era del mismo colegio? ¿y si era alguien de afuera que le había pedido a alguien del colegio poner la carta allí por él o ella? Realmente tenía mucha curiosidad, pero no podía leer la carta hasta llegar a casa, ya que quería evitar preguntas.

El resto del día paso y por fin llegó a casa, pero la mente del oji esmeralda estaba tan ocupada en hacer sus tareas, que olvido por completo a su nuev admirad hasta que llegó la noche cuanto comenzaba a hacer la cena, subió corriendo, abrió su mochila, sacó la flor, la carta y bajó a la cocina de nuevo para sentarse allí y comenzar a leer.

 _"_ _Querido Ryou:_

 _Desde que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo instante, no quise aceptar esto que siento por ti porque no creo a los simples mortales como yo, se les permita enamorarse de tan bello ángel atrapado en tan inmunda tierra. Te diré la verdad, no soy bueno escribiendo cartas, siento muchas cosas por ti, son tantas que no sé como expresarlas todas, penosamente me acobardo de revelarte mi identidad, pero espero algún día poder salir del anonimato cuando sepa que tengo la mínima posibilidad de estar contigo mi ángel._

 _Por siempre tuyo:_ _R.L"_ _"_

Ryou estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre su admirador secreto que no escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse y después los pasos que se dirigían a su posición, cuando notó a su contraparte en la cocina, se levantó velozmente escondiendo la carta tras su espalda, no sabía por qué había reaccionado así, pero falló al tratar de esconder su nuevo secreto; - ¿Qué tienes allí? – Preguntó Bakura extrañado por la reacción de su luz; - ¡Nada! – Respondió apresuradamente el menor; - Entonces déjame ver – Dijo el oji carmesí dando un paso al frente, haciendo que Ryou diera uno hacia atrás, haciendo también que Bakura frunciera el ceño aún más extrañado y viendo algo de reojo en la mesa, volteó la mirada allí y vio una flor azul muy bonita; - ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás Ryou? – Dijo ahora alzando un poco la voz, avanzando una vez más, teniendo el mismo efecto en el menor; - ya te dije que nada – Bakura terminó de acercarse y rodeó con ambos brazos sobre la cintura del menor tratando de llegar a eso que le escondía; - Vamos déjame ver – Ryou luchó para que no le quitaran la carta, pero al final no sirvió de nada; - Bakura devuélveme eso, es mío – Dijo Ryou tratando de quitarle la carta al mayor, quien estiró un brazo hacia arriba para que el otro no llegara y comenzó a leer con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ryou se cansó de luchar y un avergonzado miró a yami mientras tenía sus manos en el pecho de este, la sonrisa de Bakura se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco para dar paso a una mirada de enojo que Ryou jamás le había visto poner, haciendo que se encogiera un poco; - Ryou ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! – El mencionado se encogió un poco más sin apartar la mirada de los ojos enojados de Bakura; - E-es una…carta.

\- ¡Sé que es una carta! – Rugió con furia el mayor; - PERO ¡¿QUIEN ES EL MALDITO QUE TE LA DIO?! – Ryou no tenía escapatoria, estaba atrapado entre la mesa y Bakura y ni siquiera con las manos en el pecho del mayor pudo despegarlos ni un centímetro; - Y-yo… no lo sé… p-pero ¿por qué te molesta tanto K-Kura? – Bakura vio como Ryou se hacia más pequeño conforme el se enojaba más, vio el miedo en los ojos del otro y se sorprendió no solo por la pregunta, la cual no podía responder con sinceridad, si no por que se volvió a sentir como un monstruo, un espíritu vil y cruel que venía a seguir aterrorizándolo y a hacerle daño, el enojo había desaparecido, ahora solo había angustia; - L-lo siento Ryou, no quise asustarte, es solo que… no quiero que nada malo te ocurra – Dijo Bakura suavemente poniendo una mano en la mejilla del menor para tratar de calmarlo; - ¿Qué tal si solo quieren jugarte una broma? Ya sabes lo malos que pueden a llegar a ser algunos adolescentes o peor ¿Qué tal si es un violador? O peor aún, ¡un secuestrador! ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti Ryou? ¡Dime!... me quedaría solo de nuevo… - Bakura realmente parecía muy angustiado con esto, pero ¿cómo culparlo? Estuvo solo por casi tres mil años y ahora que se había encariñado con Ryou, su partida lo destrozaría de nuevo.

\- Tranquilo, no exageres tanto Kura – Dijo Ryou calmando a su yami; - No exagero, eres muy inocente y confías demasiado en las personas – El menor le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo: -Se cómo cuidarme – Bakura pasó sus manos por la cintura del otro y enterró su cara en el cuello del otro diciendo: - Prométeme que no irás – Ryou pasó sus brazos por la espalda del mayor dando un "¿eh?" extrañado por lo dicho del mayor; - Si te invita a algún lado para que se vean, prométeme que no irás Ryou – Bakura sonaba muy enserio con esto, pero al final Ryou accedió, también sabía que podía ser peligroso; - De acuerdo, te lo prometo Kura – _"Además, aunque fuera el hombre perfecto, jamás lo preferiría antes que a ti mi ladrón"._

 ** _N/A: Y quien será R.L? diganme sus teorías xD_**


	40. Chapter 40

_Bakura pasó sus manos por la cintura del otro y enterró su cara en el cuello del otro diciendo: - Prométeme que no irás – Ryou pasó sus brazos por la espalda del mayor dando un "¿eh?" extrañado por lo dicho del mayor; - Si te invita a algún lado para que se vean, prométeme que no irás Ryou – Bakura sonaba muy enserio con esto, pero al final Ryou accedió, también sabía que podía ser peligroso; - De acuerdo, te lo prometo Kura – "Además, aunque fuera el hombre perfecto, jamás lo preferiría antes que a ti mi ladrón"._

Más cartas le habían llegado a Ryou a lo largo de la semana y con ellas más flores, haciendo que Bakura se pusiera celoso cada vez, aunque lo negara diciendo que solo estaba preocupado de que le ocurriera algo malo, Ryou le dijo que no importaba, pues también existían los celos entre amigos y que Marik era un claro ejemplo de ello, aunque estaba seguro de que a veces fingía solo para chantajearlo un poco, pero aun así el mayor seguía negando sus celos. Todo iba bien para Bakura hasta cierto día…

Era domingo y Ryou le había pedido a su contraparte que hiciera las compras por él y este accedió sin queja alguna, pues estaba aburrido de solo ver la televisión, se tomó su tiempo en hacer las compras y en regresar y cuando lo hizo, topó con que su hikari ya no estaba solo, con él había alguien que nunca había visto antes.

Su cabello era negro, no era tan largo, pero ni siquiera llegaba a sus hombros, sus ojos eran grises y estos hacían juego con su pantalón y saco de vestir, llevando una camisa blanca de cuello v ** _N/A:_** https :

/tastethemana.

.

?w=576&h=1024

 ** _Una imagen sin JPG o PNG ¿Qué está pasando aquí ía? xD por cierto, si juegan YGO Duel Links agréguenme mi ID es: 287-843-703 con el nombre de Ncox2103._**

\- Bakura, gracias por hacer las compras, ven te presento a David, un viejo amigo de Alemania, bueno nos conocimos allí cuando fui a una de las escuelas de allá, pero ambos somos de Inglaterra y este año llegó a mí mismo colegio. David te presento a Bakura, uno de mis mejores amigos y sí lo sé, es extremada coincidencia que tenga por nombre mi apellido y ambos seamos de cabello blanco Cómo es de pequeño el mundo – David estiro la mano derecha y saludó amistosamente: - Mucho gusto – Bakura miró la mano por un segundo y luego estiró la suya, notando que el chico comenzó a hacer más fuerte su apretón, ¿sé sentía amenazado por él? Se preguntaba Bakura; - Igualmente – El mayor le dio un apretón más fuerte al chico, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño y retirar la mano, haciendo que Bakura también retirara la suya con una sonrisa de satisfacción; - ¿Y de dónde vienes… Bakura?

-Egipto- Respondió simplemente el mayor, lo que el otro no pareció creer mucho; - ¿Egipto? No lo pareces – Bakura señaló su cuerpo con ambas manos y dijo de manera simple de nuevo: - Albinismo – David levantó una ceja para agregar: - Ya veo ¿Y vives aquí? – Bakura solo asintió; - ¿y tus padres? – El mayor frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos; - Soy huérfano – David levantó ambas cejas esta vez y dijo: - Lo siento mucho – El oji carmesí apretó la mandíbula por lo enojado que se estaba poniendo, era obvio que ese tipo no lo decía enserio; - Claro…- Ryou, viendo que las miradas de ambos hombres frente a él estaban por echar chispas, intervino; - Que bueno que ya se conocen un poco más…emm Bakura ¿podrías no interrumpirnos por la siguiente hora? Debo explicarle algo a David de matemáticas y es algo complicado.

Bakura miró a Ryou, haciendo que de inmediato su enojo desapareciera- Claro, no hay problema, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas – Fue a dejar las compras a la concina y subió a su habitación sabiendo que ese tal David le traería problemas tarde o temprano.

 _Bakura se levanto después de haber dormido no más de dos horas mientras se iba ese idio… David, salió del cuarto y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio, seguramente Ryou estaba en su cuarto, así que fue al baño, abrió la puerta y… bueno… su quijada no cayó porque apretó la mandíbula._

 _Ryou estaba de espaldas con una toalla en la cintura frente a la bañera, la cual ya estaba llena de agua y este dejó caer la toalla y antes de que pudiera levantar un pie para entrar a la bañera, escuchó un jadeo tras de sí y volteó un poco su cuerpo para mirar atrás y topó con un Bakura con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, un tanto sonrojado y con un bulto formándose en su pantalones, su mirada subía lentamente por el cuerpo desnudo de su contraparte y sin saber lo que hacía, pues su mente le decía que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso, Bakura avanzó hacia el menor quitándose la ropa que traía._

 _\- Kura ¿q-qué haces? – Preguntó nervioso el oji esmeralda, más el otro no le respondió y cuando estuvieron en igual de condiciones, Bakura ya había llegado con su hikari, lo terminó de voltear y de inmediato lo tomó por lo glúteos y lo levantó, haciendo que Ryou, por instinto, rodeara el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y sus caderas con sus piernas para no caerse, jadeando cuando sintió la punta del miembro de su yami casi presionando su entrada._

 _El mayor los llevó a ambos dentro de la bañera, sentando a Ryou sobre él, todo esto sin dejar de verse ni un solo instante a los ojos, Ryou comenzó a acercar su rostro al del mayor, hasta que sus labios se conectaron que comenzó lento, pero pronto se tornó furioso, lleno de lujuria y pasión, haciendo gemir a ambos en el proceso, pero aún más al oji esmeralda, pues su contraparte, aún tenía sus manos en su glúteos y ahora los estaba apretándolos y separándolos para sentir como este comenzaba a entrar en él._

 _Se separaron, mientras gemían y jadeaban ante el nuevo contacto, haciéndolo aún más cuando Bakura entró por completo, Ryou puso sus manos en los hombros de Bakura, al igual que su frente en el hombro izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que este echaba su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la bañera, ambos brillaban por el sudor del placer._

 _El menor levantó la cabeza para mirar a su yami, quien estaba perdido en el placer de estar dentro de él, viéndolo así, quiso darle más de lo que ya sentía, por lo que comenzó a mover con la fuerza de sus piernas y brazos, subió hasta que Bakura estuvo a punto de salir y volvió a bajar lentamente, lo que hiso a Ryou tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y a su contrario arquear la espalda, haciendo que se enterrara más en el menor, llegando a ese punto que lo haría gritar de placer y lo hiso, haciéndolo gritar el nombre de su oscuridad._

 _Mantuvieron un ritmo lento y constante que mantenía satisfechos a ambos, jadeando y por momentos gimiendo el nombre del otro, hasta que no le fue suficiente a ninguno, por lo que Bakura empezó a embestir, imponiendo un nuevo ritmo, el cuál se salió de control al poco tiempo, haciendo que la fuerza y rapidez con la que se amaban aumentara desmesuradamente hasta volverlos locos y llevarlos al borde de la gloria, el agua ya salía de la bañera por tanto alboroto en ella._

 _\- Bakura estoy cerca… termina conmigo ¡AH! – El mencionado podía sentir al otro apretarse conforme se acercaba al clímax y lo miraba al rostro, el cual estaba lleno de placer, jamás pensó ver así a su luz por él, haciendo que el clímax también estuviera punto llegar a él…_

Bakura despertó en la cama de su habitación, se había quedado dormido mientras que esperaba que David se largara, parecía haberse movido mucho, pues las sabanas estaban totalmente desordenadas, se sentó un poco apoyándose en sus antebrazos, notando el leve dolor en la zona baja de su vientre y el gran bulto formado un poco más abajo, recordando lo que había soñado y notando que al final no había podido terminar, no solo en el sueño húmedo, sino también fuera de él.

Miró la zona un momento pensando lo que debería hacer…se sentía frustrado por no haber terminado, pero no podía hacer eso en nombre de Ryou… pero, por otro lado, no estaría mucho tiempo haciéndolo de todas formas, además de que sería la primera y última vez que lo haría… solo por esta vez…

Bakura se apoyó en su antebrazo izquierdo, llevando su mano derecha a su erección cubierta por la tela de sus pantalones y comenzó a frotar su mano, un escalofrío le hizo notar lo sensible que se encontraba, se mordió el labio inferior y echó una mirada a la puerta cerrada, escuchando la voz de Ryou aún abajo con el imbécil ese, como lo llamaba él y volvió sus ojos a lo que hacía.

Volvió a acostarse para utilizar ambas manos para abrir su pantalón y dejar ver sus boxers negros, para repetir el poseso de auto placer anterior, sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a suspirar, jadear y a tocar otras partes de su cuerpo con la otra mano, como el pecho y abdomen, imaginado los suaves toques de su luz.

Empezó a deshacerse de su pantalones y ropa interior, lanzándola a quien sabe que parte de la habitación y miró como de su erección caían constantemente gotas de líquido preseminal.

Tomó su miembro con su mano derecha desde la cabeza para después bajar lentamente siseando de placer echando la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada y arqueando un poco la espalda, mantuvo ese ritmo lento por un rato mientras se acostumbraba un poco a las sensaciones.

Comenzó a imaginar diversas situaciones con Ryou, recordó sus dos sueños húmedos, haciendo que el ritmo de su bombeo aumentara, utilizando ambas manos ahora, ya estaba cerca de nuevo, aún mordía su labio inferior para mantenerse callado, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era su acelerada respiración y los jadeos ahogados que daba, sentía un hormigueo en la zona inferior del abdomen, junto a una presión allí, no pudo retenerlo más y con un corrientaso, eyaculó con toda potencia la gran cantidad de su esencia en su abdomen, pecho y parte de sus manos y miembro.

Esa había sido una gran experiencia, la cual jamás quería olvidar, entreabrió a boca para jadear y controlar su respiración, mientras miraba al techo, estuvo así un largo rato sin pensar en nada hasta que un par de golpes se escucharon en su puerta, levantó solo la cabeza para mira en dirección a esta y escuchó: - ¿Kura? ¿puedo pasar? – Los ojos del mencionado se abrieron enormemente, de inmediato se levantó nervioso y dijo: - ¡Dame un momento Ryou! – Buscó con la mirada su ropa y la encontró en una esquina de la habitación o al menos sus pantalones, pues sus boxers parecían advérselos tragado la tierra, así que no tuvo otra opción más ponérselos sin nada por debajo, pues estaba tan nervioso que ni por la mente le pasó en tomar otros del armario, pero antes de terminar de ponérselos se dio cuenta de que si se los ponía así, su semen mancharía el pantalón y podría hacerse notar las manchas en pocos segundos debido a los fresco que estaba, así que buscó algo con que limpiarse y lo único que encontró fue una papel tirada y a regañadientes se limpio con eso lo mejor que la hoja le permitió, también limpiándose el pecho y abdomen.

Fue y abrió la puerta agitado, por lo que Ryou frunció un poco el ceño extrañado, pero aun así no dijo nada y entró, Bakura no podía verlo a ojos, se estaba comenzando a arrepentir por haberse dejado llevar por la tentación, tenerlo enfrente no era lo mismo que imaginarlo; - L-lo siento, estaba durmiendo – Dijo el oji carmesí yéndose a sentar en el borde de su cama, la cual estaba desordenada, miró hacia un lado y algo de color negro un poco más arriba llamó su atención, miró hacia las cortinas de la ventana y vio sus boxers allí colgando de la parte elástica, sus ojos se abrieron y sintió a Ryou sentarse a su lado.

\- Kura ¿qué fue eso de ahora? - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿LO HABÍA ESCUCHADO?!; - ¿D-d que hablas? – Bakura estaría muy avergonzado de que Ryou supiera lo que había hecho; - Ese pequeño "enfrentamiento" con David allá abajo ¿por qué? – El mayor quiso suspirar de alivio al ver que no era lo que creía; - No lo sé… el solo me retó – Ryou no parecía entender esto, por lo que Bakura le explicó: - La manera en que me dio la mano, puso más fuerza de la necesaria y como hombre sabes que eso significa que se sentía amenazado por mí, yo solo respondí, además de que me molesto cuando fingió sentir que yo soy huérfano, al contrario, sentí desprecio de su parte .

\- No lo creo, el no es esa clase de persona – Bakura solo se encogió de hombros mirando al frente, los nervios se estaban yendo de su cuerpo; - No sé si deba estar asustado o que, pero me llegó una carta de R.L a la casa esta mañana – Bakura amplió sus ojos por una fracción de segundo y después volteó a ver a Ryou con el ceño fruncido; - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sabe dónde vives?! Déjame ver – Dijo el mayor estirando la mano hacia el menor, quién, sin dar pelea esta vez, le entregó la carta, pues con todas las otras cartas, Bakura también había querido leerlas y entendió que luchar contra él era una pérdida de tiempo, pues siempre lograba su cometido.

Los ojos de Bakura se estrecharon conforme iba leyendo; - Miingilisto… mi ingilli otro… mitienes loco… bla bla bla – Leyó Bakura, dejando su profunda y poderosa voz a un lado para leer como niño que remeda a su hermano y haciendo muecas en el proceso, haciendo a Ryou reír al ver lo infantil que era su contraparte; - ¡MALDITO! ¡COMO TE ENCUENTE…! – Bakura miró a su hikari, quien no dejaba de reír aún; - ¿Y tú de que ríes? – Ryou puso sus manos al frente y dijo: - Nada, nada, es lo que pareceres un niño berrinchudo – Bakura se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado, haciendo que Ryou riera más y lo abrazara por los hombros; - Vamos no te pongas así, sabes que te quiero mucho – Bakura sonrió de lado sin moverse y dijo mentalmente: _"y no tienes idea de cómo yo a ti"._

 ** _N/A: Cómo nos gusta confundir a las personas ¿no es así R.L?_**

 ** _R.L: *sonrisa*_**

 ** _N/A: Diciéndoles que no es, pero sí es, haciendo contradecir teorías con esto por medio de los personajes, haciéndolo decir NO, cuando en realidad es un claro SÍ, no está tan difícil descubrir quién es, solo hay que pensar un poquito y para los que se preguntan si es un personaje inventado OBVIAMENTE NO ¿cómo los pondría a adivinar quien es, cuando fui yo quien lo creó? Sería muy estúpido de mi parte, aparece en el manga y anime, como sea, manden sus especulaciones._**


	41. Chapter 41

_Bakura se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado, haciendo que Ryou riera más y lo abrazara por los hombros; - Vamos no te pongas así, sabes que te quiero mucho – Bakura sonrió de lado sin moverse y dijo mentalmente: "y no tienes idea de cómo yo a ti"_

Durante varios días, Bakura había continuado teniendo más sueños en los cuales volvía a despertar antes de tiempo, por lo que lo había echo por sí mismo, olvidando lo que el mismo había dicho _"será la primera y última vez",_ pero no solo había tenido esa clase de sueños, sino que también cariñosos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, los cuales lo hacían despertar de muy buen humor durante todo el día, incluso de había sorprendido a si mismo sonriendo ligeramente mientras trabajaba.

Todo estaba bien hasta que David llegaba y Bakura estaba seguro de no lo hacía porque realmente necesitara ayuda de Ryou, sino solo para estar cerca de él. Por otro lado, Ryou estaba como "arbitro" durante los enfrentamientos de miradas o debates de distintos temas entre su Yami y David que ocurrían cuando este último se quedaba a cenar, al final siempre le preguntaban quien tenía la razón y quien ganaba, pero ambos eran sus amigos y no quería hacer sentir mal a ninguno, por lo que solo daba su opinión, sin estar a favor de ninguno, aunque en fondo apoyaba la opinión de uno o de otro dependiendo del tema, generalmente la de David, pues llevaba racionalismo, posibles soluciones y sus argumentos eran muy sólidos, mientras que Bakura… bueno, Bakura era muy realista, algo negativo y algo crudo e insensible, pero durante el resto de la noche, a veces se daba cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas apoyaban pensamientos como los de David, porque es lo que querían escuchar, porque no podían aceptar la realidad de que algunas cosas no tienen solución hoy en día, tal vez la manera en que Bakura lo decía no era la más acertada, pero era la más verdadera.

Ryou salía del colegió cuando una motocicleta se detuvo a su lado y sabiendo ya quien era preguntó: - ¿Qué haces aquí Kura? – El mencionado se quitó el casco y respondió: - Vengo por ti obviamente – Bakura extendió otro casco a Ryou, más este lo rechazó y dijo: Lo siento, David ya me pidió que fuera con él – El mencionado estaba detrás de Ryou mirándolo con cara de victoria absoluta; -Pero…

-Pero nada, ponte tu casco, maneja despacio y ve con cuidado, nos vemos luego – Ryou tomó el casco de Bakura y se lo puso, haciendo que este levantara la visera dejando ver su enojada mirada y viendo como ambos se alejaban soltando un gruñido; - Parece que se te está yendo el tren, te dije que tenías que apurarte – Dijo una voz detrás, del ahora único peliblanco, quien solo frunció el ceño y dijo antes de irse: - Cállate…

Después de un par de horas Ryou llegó a casa y descubrió que Bakura ya había llegado, lo cual era extraño, pues apenas eran las 5 de la tarde, él estaba en el patio, en la parte atrás de la casa estaba sentado en el césped de espaldas a Ryou solo con una camisa, lo que también era un poco extraño, ya que por la hora ya comenzaba a hacer frío y siempre usaba jacket en casa , frente a él una motocicleta y a su izquierda un caja de herramientas; - Kura ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Preguntó Ryou estando unos pasos detrás de el mayor; - Nos dejaron salir temprano… ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora? ¿dónde estabas? – Había molestia en el tono de Bakura y el ambiente estaba tenso; - yo…fui-fui con David a comer – Ryou sabía que decirle esto lo pondría más furioso de lo que ya estaba, pero no había manera de ocultárselo, más Bakura no dijo nada y continuó con lo suyo, haciendo que Ryou se preguntara si esto era bueno o malo; - Kura… ¿e-estás fumando? – El oji esmeralda ya había notado el olor a cigarrillo, pero no pensaba que fuera Bakura, quien solo volteó un poco la cara mirando a su contraparte de reojo con una mirada enojada y dejó salir una cantidad considerable de humo por la nariz y volvió a concentrase en la motocicleta; - Lo eh hecho durante semanas…

 _"_ _Con que esa era la razón por la cual Bakura ha estado oliendo a cigarrillo cuando llega a casa"_ pensó Ryou, pues el creía que era alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo que fumaba y el olor se quedaba en él; - ¡Pero es malo que lo hagas! – Dijo Ryou preocupado, más no recibió respuesta; - ¿Por qué estás enojado?

\- Estoy bien – El menor negó con la cabeza y dijo: - Mientes – con un pequeño gruñido, Bakura repitió lo mismo: - Estoy BIEN – Su respiración era agitada; - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – con todo su enojo, Bakura golpeo la caja de herramientas a su lado con su brazo izquierdo, mandándolas a volar por todo el patio; - ¡DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN MALDITASEA! – Ryou brincó en su lugar por manera en que su yami se desahogó.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada, hasta que un horrible y doloroso maullido vino desde dentro de la casa, Bakura se volteó a mirar aún con el ceño fruncido y el cigarrillo en la boca, mientras Ryou no le quitaba los ojos de encima y otro maullido igual volvió a escucharse. El oji carmesí se levantó y tiró el cigarrillo al césped mientras caminaba pasando al lado de Ryou para entrar a la casa, quien lo siguió segundos después pues con el humor de Bakura de seguro echaría al pobre gato a patadas, subieron las escaleras y Bakura se quedo quieto en el pasillo del segundo piso esperando a otro maullido para saber donde estaba el gato y sonó, ahora constantemente pero desde el ático, por lo que Bakura bajó la escalera y subió, yendo el menor detrás de él, prendió la luz y con un gruñido pateó un caja diciendo: - ¡VALLAN A HACER SU COCHINADAS A OTRA PARTE! – pero su enojo fue remplazado por confusión y viendo esto, Ryou también dirigió su mirada a lo que parecía una moribunda gata que dio a luz a dos pequeños gatos, pero solo uno se movía uno de ellos y para más mala suerte, era el más pequeño de ambos.

Bakura se arrodilló tomando el pañuelo que siempre sobresalía de su bolsillo trasero, envolvió al "sobreviviente" y acarició a gata de color gris, quien dio su último aliento para no respirar más. El mayor le entregó la cría a Ryou mientras que se quitaba la camisa y con ella envolvía a la gata y su cría, pues no había más con que sacarlos de allí, los alzó y salieron del ático. El yami enterró a los gatos junto a un árbol no muy grande que allí había, mientras que Ryou le dio un pequeño baño a la cría para limpiarlo y lo secó, haciendo ver que al igual que su madre, era totalmente gris **_N/A:_** https

:

/notasdemascotas.

com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/gato-2BImagen-2Bart-C3-ADculo-696x463.

jpg

Después de haber recogido todo el desastre que había hecho en el patio, Bakura entró a la casa y sentó en la mesa de la cocina, dónde también estaba Ryou dándole leche al gatito con una pequeña jeringa, pues no tenía ninguna especie de chupón para que "amantara", el mayor notó la mirada triste en su contraparte, no solo por el huérfano que alimentaba, sabía que también era su culpa, se había excedido en gritarle así, sí estaba enojado, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarlo así y menos por sus estúpidos celos; - Yo… lamento haberte gritado – Ryou lo miró y sonriendo un poco dijo: - Está bien, es solo que no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto que esté con él

\- Es que, no confío en que puede defenderte en caso de que lo necesites – Ryou rodó los ojos y dijo: -Puedo defenderme solo y lo sabes – Bakura suspiró un poco y agregó: - sí, pero solo de uno ¿Qué tal si son varios? De seguro el no pude ni con uno – Ryou levantó una ceja; - Bueno señor ladrón, no todos nacemos con habilidades de pelea, pero en fin, cambiemos de tema ¿qué nombre le quieres poner? – Bakura le levantó la cola al gatito con un dedo y se lo pensó un poco; - Khepera – El menor levantó una ceja y preguntó: - ¿Qué significa?

-Se utiliza en gatos con mucha suerte, que sobreviven a ciertas circunstancias, además, suena bien en un macho – Ryou asintió y dejó la jeringa a un lado cuando el gatito dejo de alimentarse; - Bueno, ya que tú le pusiste el nombre, va estar en tu cuarto, iré por una caja y una cobija – Se levantó y después de un rato volvió con una caja de zapatos lo suficientemente grande como para que no escapara y una cobija térmica; - ¡Tenías esa cosa y no me la diste! – el menor sonrió y dijo: - Es para que te acostumbres al frío – Bakura rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Después de cenar ambos peliblancos se encontraba en la habitación del más joven; - Después de varios meses ya tienes prácticamente superados la mayoría de tus traumas o por lo menos te sabes controlar cuando hablas de ellos, incluso llevas casi 2 meses sin pesadillas, pero aún seguimos estancados en uno de ellos, así que necesito que le dejes de tener miedo a ese recuerdo, porque es solo eso, un recuerdo, un horrible recuerdo que tienes que dejar atrás – Le decía Ryou a Bakura, quien ya estaba con la venda en los ojos y sentado en la silla de escritorio de su contraparte en medio de la habitación; - nos quedamos en la parte en la que tu madre y tu se escondían mientras tu padre iba a pelear ¿qué más ocurrió?

Bakura suspiró y comenzó a hablar: - Nos escondimos detrás de un muro… esperamos a que mi padre regresara para huir… pero se tardó mucho y mi madre dijo que iría a buscarlo, que no me moviera de allí, pero después ella tampoco regresó, escuche que varios paso acelerados, una persecución… me asomé un poco y vi a padre correr de uno de los guardias… y justo frente a mí… lo traspasó con su lanza por la espalda… se lo llevó arrastrando por todo el lugar… no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero creo que aún seguía vivo, agonizantemente vivo… y así continuaron con los demás…

Los llevaron al lugar de la piedra de los artículos dónde había un caldero enorme lleno de oro fundido, algunos solo se habían rendido y los dejaron con vida y fue el peor error que pudieron cometer…vivos, muertos agonizantes… los lanzaron como simples piedras a un río… aún puedo recordar sus dolorosos gritos… mi madre ya estaba muerta para ese entonces… le habían cortado el cuello… corrió con más suerte que mi padre… si es que a eso se le puede llamar así… bebes, niños, adulto y ancianos… nadie más sobrevivió…

Ryou sentía las ganas de llorar ante el cruel relato, pero se resistió y caminó hasta posarse en frente de Bakura, notando allí las silenciosas lagrimas que traspasaban la tela negra y bajaban por sus mejillas, nadie dijo nada, Ryou solo se inclinó y abrazó a su oscuro, quien no se movió en lo absoluto… no, no estaba en una regresión, solo estaba tratando de mantenerse lo más fuerte que podía para no terminar de desmoronarse allí mismo…

 ** _N/A: No, no me había olvidado de los traumas de Bakura, solo necesitaba que pasara un tiempo para hubiera progresión, pero si lo seguía haciendo "manualmente" por decirlo de alguna manera, sería repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, así que con el progreso, Bakura ahora por lo menos puede contar lo que pasó esa noche, pero no significa que lo haya superado, voy a seguir haciendo menciones del progreso en los caps, pero ya no voy a escribir las "sesiones" o sería seguir repitiendo las cosas, ahora, sí ya sé, se que no actualicé la vez pasada, pero mañana seguro que subo el otro cap y espero subir a tiempo el del viernes, es que yo no me la paso escribiendo todo el tiempo nm además me levanto muy tarde y me gusta hacer otras cosas, lo que importa es que la historia no se deje en el olvido y también quisiera contarles algo IMPORTANTE QUE PASÓ, pues me llegó un mensaje a mi cuenta de Fanfiction que me invitaba a hacer un podcast sobre este mundo del fanfic, seguramente a invitado a otros escritores y me dijo que les dijera a ustedes xD que si querían hacerme preguntas para conocerme o futuros proyectos, pues que me las hicieran y yo las respondería en podcast, nada más cuando me las vallan a hacer que no sean muy personales y pongan: "Preguntas podcast:" para yo saber que esas preguntas son para eso, en fin, nos leemos luego, adiós :)_**

 ** _PD: ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE ADIVINA QUIEN ES R.L?!_**


	42. Chapter 42

_Ryou sentía las ganas de llorar ante el cruel relato, pero se resistió y caminó hasta posarse en frente de Bakura, notando allí las silenciosas lagrimas que traspasaban la tela negra y bajaban por sus mejillas, nadie dijo nada, Ryou solo se inclinó y abrazó a su oscuro, quien no se movió en lo absoluto… no, no estaba en una regresión, solo estaba tratando de mantenerse lo más fuerte que podía para no terminar de desmoronarse allí mismo…_

Era el último sábado de Julio y cierto grupo de amigos ya tenían hechos sus planes para ir al festival de fuegos artificiales del Río Sumida en Tokio, cierto peliblanco logró convencer a su contraparte de ir a pesar de que su "enemigo mortal" también iría, pero de inmediato aceptó cuando se mencionó que su "nuevo rival" también estaría allí, pues no lo dejaría estar a solas con él, obviamente esto se lo reservó para sí mismo.

Ryou esperaba en este momento a que Bakura terminara de alistarse y a que David llegara, pues de camino pasaba por la casa del peliblanco, así que decidieron irse juntos a la estación de autobuses dónde se verían con los demás y puntual como siempre llegó, así que Ryou fue a abrir la puerta, dejando ver a un David muy bien vestido y con cierto toque de elegancia, algo que siempre lo había caracterizado, después de saludarse, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar en espera del peliblanco mayor, algo que ya le parecía muy extraño al oji esmeralda, pues este siempre se ponía lo primero que encontraba y como la mayoría de su ropa era de colores oscuros, siempre combinaba bien, pero esta vez parecía estarse tomando su tiempo.

Pocos minutos después, se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Bakura abrirse, para después escuchar pesadas pisadas por el pasillo superior, los ojos de Ryou se abrieron de par en par junto a su boca que se entreabrió y al sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, jamás había visto a Bakura vestido así.

Unas botas grises oscuro, un sexy pantalón negro de cuero, una camisa casi gris y una chaqueta negra de cuero, _"definitivamente el cuero es lo suyo"_ pensaba Ryou aún viendo al hombre que ahora estaba en la sala de estar también.

 ** _N/A:_** http

:

/

cloudpic.

akerp.

com/14/6B54F3CA-D33B-4020-8839-FB2F6A7943C5/d3f0577e89dd4aa08b30b2c476494a86.

jpg

 _"_ _Dijo que iría a comprarse una camisa nueva, pues había enterrado la suya junto a los gatos aquella tarde, pero parece que aprovecho para comprar otras cosas más y fueron excelentes elecciones"_ Ryou aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que notó los nuevos indicios que indicaban que uno de los enfrentamientos entre sus amigos iba a comenzar de nuevo: - Bakura… ¿cómo estás? – Decía sin muchas ganas David; - **_Estaba_** bien – Respondió Bakura enfatizando la primera palabra y entrecerrando los ojos, lo cual David también hizo; - Ya que estamos todos, podemos irnos – Dijo Ryou caminando hacia la puerta, pasando al lado de su yami, notando el delicioso olor que este "desprendía", al parecer no solo ropa había comprado, Ryou comenzaba a sentirse agitado, excitado incluso.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación, cada uno al lado de Ryou, Bakura a su izquierda y David a su derecha. Cuando llegaron, Bakura se quedó atrás mientras los otros dos fueron a saludar a "las porristas del faraón" y al faraón, había una buena cantidad de gente en la estación, seguramente muchos también se dirigían al festival; - Oye ¿no vas a saludar? – Dijo una voz conocida, por lo que Bakura se volteó para ver al peli cenizo junto a su contraparte oscura; - A pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos ¿no es así ladrón? – Bakura lo miró, volteó su rostro hacia el frente y cerró los ojos diciendo: - Eso parece… Kiram, ese es tu nuevo nombre ¿no es así? – Kiram asintió lentamente con expresión aburrida; - No te veo muy feliz por haber venido con **_él_** – Dijo Marik señalando a David; - ¿No quisiste dejarle oportunidad de estar solo con Ryou? – Dijo Marik en todo de burla, haciendo que Bakura entrecerrara los ojos y dijera gruñendo: Deja de decir estupideces – Ambos peli cenizos rieron y viendo que ya tenían que subir al autobús, Marik dijo una última cosa de manera maliciosa: - Como sea, pero te aconsejo que regreses de inmediato con Ryou o te vas a tener que sentar solo – Bakura levantó una ceja confundido y volteó a ver en dirección de su hikari y frunció el ceño cuando vio David a su lado cuando todos comenzaban a formarse en la fila del autobús, así los tres fueron con los demás.

A Bakura se le ocurrió un pequeño plan para que no ocurriera lo que Marik le había dicho al ver que Serenity estaba caminando delante de Ryou y David dejando un espacio, así que rápidamente se coló tras ella, cuando se detuvieron para esperar a subir al autobús, Serenity se dio cuenta se volteó y dijo: - ¡Cuidado con lo que haces! No me daría vergüenza darte tu merecido frente a todo el mundo si es necesario – Y el plan comenzó a funcionar, Bakura levantó las manos y dio un paso a tras y como esperaba Ryou ya estaba detrás suyo, así que volteó un poco el rostro para verlo fingiendo estar nervioso y en un rápido movimiento puso a Ryou frente a él tomándolo de los hombros y dijo susurrando al oído de este sin dejar de verla: - Ayúdame, está loca – Ryou lo miro y se rio un poco, Bakura volvió a voltear el rostro, sonriendo de lado maliciosamente triunfante cuando vio a David de reojo, quien también lo veía, pero con enojo.

Bakura había logrado sentarse con Ryou, por lo que David se sentó quien sabe dónde y con quien; - Me gusta mucho tu ropa Kura, te vez bien – Dijo Ryou un poco sonrojado; - Lo sé – el menor rodó los ojos y dijo: - Arrogante – Bakura se rio pasando un brazo por los hombros; - Gracias – El resto del camino hablaron de cosas triviales y sin importancia hasta que llegaron.

No fueron directamente al río sumida de inmediato cuando bajaron del autobús, pues el festival en sí comenzaría hasta más tarde, por lo que fuero a Asakusa, cerca del Templo Senso-Ji, ya que había una "feria" dónde podían pasar el tiempo antes del festival, pues había juegos, ventas de comida, artesanía, entre otras cosas.

Las batallas entre Atem, Kiram y Bakura no se hicieron esperar cuando empezaron a jugar, al perdedor le tocaba cumplir un reto, a Atem le había tocado ir al baño y fingir que necesitaba papel higiénico y pedirle ayuda a alguien, Kiram tuvo que darle un beso en la mejilla al tipo más grande y rudo que pudieran encontrar, lo que termino en una carrera por la vida, ya que estaba prohibido hacerle daño a la "victima" para evitar problemas y a Bakura le tocó proponerle a un grupo de señoras (que no bajaran de los 40 años) hacerles un "favor" nada decente, lo que también terminó en una carrera por la vida de parte de sus maridos justo después de haber recibido una cachetada de parte todas. Ahora ninguno tenía ganas de seguir jugando con retos al perdedor, pero Bakura estaba más que feliz con los cariños y atenciones de Ryou en su cara, mientras que David no podía decir lo mismo.

Ahora mismo Bakura y David estaban compitiendo por ganar una carta de Duelo Monstruos para Ryou, ya que este quería agregarla a su colección, estaba jugando a atinar la mayor cantidad anillos en unos pequeños postes, pero ya era la segunda vez que jugaban para desempatar y Bakura ya estaba sacando su dinero para una tercera "ronda", habían tardado tanto que Ryou fue por algo de comer; - Bien, esto es estúpidamente innecesario, estamos compitiendo por el mismo premio y ya pudimos haberlo tomado hace tiempo, señor solo denos la carta, ambos atinamos todos los anillos, lo que cumple con los requisitos necesarios para ganar la carta – el dueño del juego asintió y le entregó la carta a David, pero Bakura, que estaba apoyado en el mostrador del juego, le arrebató la carta viendo que Ryou ya regresaba y se volteó hacia él aún apoyado con un brazo en el mostrador; - ¡Oye! ¿qué te pasa? – Dijo un molesto David detrás del peliblanco más grande, quien con la fuerza suficiente y sin voltearse pateó hacia atrás con sus pesadas botas cual caballo, golpeando a el David en el pecho enviándolo lo suficientemente lejos para que dejara de molestarlo, lo que sorprendió a los demás, pues, aunque fuera Bakura, ese comportamiento no era tan normal en él.

Ryou llegó dónde Bakura con una manzana de caramelo y este alzó la mano, haciéndole ver la carta entre sus dedos, por lo que más que feliz, Ryou tomó la carta, la guardó en su bolsillo y abrazó a su oscuro con su brazo libre agradeciéndole; - No fue nada, fue muy sencillo – Dijo Bakura sonriendo orgulloso y triunfante, inflando el pecho también con orgullo, paso un brazo por los hombros de Ryou de nuevo comenzaron a caminar junto a los demás, mientras David se levantaba con una mano en el pecho; - Te aconsejo que te rindas, Bakura tiene mucho terreno ganado con Ryou y está dispuesto a defenderlo usando cualquier medio, aún si tiene que aplastar tu cabeza entre sus manos con tal de sacarte de su camino y ya te demostró que está perdiendo la poca paciencia que le queda contigo, además cuando Ryou está con él, él se convierte en su mundo durante esos instantes ¿o acaso no viste como se olvido de ti, ignorando que estabas en el suelo? Puede que sea un salvaje, pero parece que eso es lo que Ryou, quiere alguien que vuelva su vida una aventura y no un caballero de blanca armadura que vuelva su vida en la monótona y aburrida vida de una reina inglesa, pero bueno, solo es mi consejo, es tu decisión tomarlo o enfrentarte a un león blanco con un escudo y espada – Dijo Marik con una sonrisa, quien se había quedado y acercado a él, David solo frunció el ceño al ver que hasta los amigos de Ryou estaban del lado de Bakura.

Habían estado en búsqueda de un último juego antes de irse y encontraron el típico juego de medir la fuerza golpeando cierto lugar con una "mazo" para que una especie de bola tocara la campana, Yugi, Marik y Ryou por poco y llegaban a tocar la campana, David, Joey y Tristán apenas lo habían logrado, Kiram y Atem lo lograron de mejor manera, haciendo que la "bola" fuera más rápido y con más fuerza, ahora el turno de Bakura, pero antes y de dándole la espalda a los demás propuso: - ¿Qué les parece una pequeña apuesta? Si logro tocar la campana usando solo un brazo, el que ustedes elijan, pagaran mi cena y de quien se ponga de mi lado y si pierdo seré yo quien pague ¿Qué tal? – Era una oferta tentadora, así que aceptaron; - ¿Y quien me está mi parte? – Sabía que una persona se pondría a su lado, no solo por ser amigos, sino también porque…: - Yo soy el que mantengo tu cuerpo en ese estado y lo eh visto en acción muchas veces, así que sé de lo que es capaz – Hablo Ryou seguro de lo que decía; - Bien y nadie más… así que ¿qué brazo? – Le preguntaron a Ryou si Bakura era diestro o zurdo al no confiar en la palabra del ex ladrón, así que escogieron el brazo izquierdo.

Bakura tomó el "mazo" con el brazo predilecto, flexionó las piernas, hizo el brazo hacia atrás y en un movimiento inesperado, lanzó el "mazo" al aire, no llegando muy alto, pues era un poco pesado, Bakura sabía que podía fallar sin un impulso extra, así que planeo esto desde un principio, pues sabía que todos pensaban era diestro, pero al ser un ladrón, tenías que aprender a usar todas las herramientas a tu alcance ¿y que mejores herramientas que tu propio cuerpo? Era ambidiestro, por lo que no tenía problema en usar cualquier brazo, el "mazo" bajaba girando, pero con dirección al mismo lugar desde donde se lanzó, Bakura tenía el brazo izquierdo alzado y hacía atrás como si tuviera el mazo en la mano, como si estuviera tomando impulso, tenía una oportunidad y no podía fallar, cuando el "mazo" estuvo en la ruta de su brazo, con toda su fuerza y misma velocidad de caída, "lanzó" su brazo hacia adelante agarrando el "mazo" de caminó y llevando todo su cuerpo con él golpeo exitosamente el punto de medición de fuerza, logrando ganar el fuerte sonido de la campana, le devolvió el "mazo" al dueño del juego y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta; - Eso es trampa – Dijo Atem, aún sin creer lo "imposible"; - No fue trampa y lo sabes, además, no me compares contigo "corazón de las cartas". Y dime Ryou ¿dónde quieres comer?

\- No lo sé – Comenzaron a caminar a la salida y Bakura maliciosamente bromeo: - Que tal… ¿un fino restaurante francés? – Ryou se rio un poco y respondió bromeando también: - Puede ser, me gusta la idea – Fueran a donde fuera, tendrían que preparar muy bien sus billeteras con Bakura y su monstruo interior.

Una mujer que pasaba frente a ellos metió un papel en uno de los bolsillo de la chaqueta de Bakura, por lo que se detuvo y miró a la mujer que siguió cambiando y le hizo un signo de "llámame", Bakura la reconoció con una de las señoras a las que les había ofrecido un "favor", por suerte su marido no se había dado cuenta de esto, parpadeo confundido y miro el número escrito en el papel, levantó una ceja ahora extrañado, más el papel le fue arrebatado por una mano pálida, para después romper el papel en mil pedazos y dejarlos caer, Bakura miró a Ryou un poco sorprendido, quien solo siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, Bakura sonrió cuando su cerebro procesó lo ocurrido y reanudo su marcha detrás de su hikari.

 ** _N/A: Aún les debo dos caps, entre mañana y jueves los publico, es que estoy teniendo una crisis de imaginación, además de que por otros problemas que no voy a decir, voy a tener que volver a publicar un cap por semana, así que esta es última semana que hay "caps múltiples" lo siento, pero esto se compensara que en salgan a tiempo y sean un poco más largos. Está soy yo un domingo o jueves a las 10 pm escribiendo:_**

https

:

/

78.

media.

tumblr.

com/f4b8820af04945b4a9d5ae9a11ed6d0f/

tumblr_mhkixgHjyI1s1vt4mo4_250.

gif


	43. Chapter 43

_"_ _Una mujer que pasaba frente a ellos metió un papel en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Bakura, por lo que se detuvo y miró a la mujer que siguió cambiando y le hizo un signo de "llámame", Bakura la reconoció con una de las señoras a las que les había ofrecido un "favor", por suerte su marido no se había dado cuenta de esto, parpadeo confundido y miro el número escrito en el papel, levantó una ceja ahora extrañado, más el papel le fue arrebatado por una mano pálida, para después romper el papel en mil pedazos y dejarlos caer, Bakura miró a Ryou un poco sorprendido, quien solo siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, Bakura sonrió cuando su cerebro procesó lo ocurrido y reanudo su marcha detrás de su hikari."_

Llegaron al Río Sumida y abordaron un pequeño barco desde dónde verían el festival de fuegos artifíciales, que tardo unos minutos en comenzar, Bakura nunca había visto tantas luces en el cielo, se sentía como un insecto atraído a las luces de distintos colores, eh incluso, distintas formas, aunque estaba seguro de que no era único que no se sentía de esa manera, esta época le estaba comenzando a gustar mucho, podía ser muy ruidosa y ajetreada, con transportes y maquinas extrañas, pero casi todas ellas eran pensadas en ayudar a las personas, en facilitar las cosas, una época pacifica en comparación a otras e incluso la suya y había TANTAS cosas por descubrir y entender, siempre se despertaba con ganas de descubrir algo nuevo, con ganas de satisfacer toda su curiosidad, le hacia sentirse como un niño… como el niño que debió haber sido.

\- Yo… creo que nunca te di las gracias por haberme sacado de ese callejón, por haberme dado un techo, alimento, por haberme sacado de la amargura de mi pasado y… tampoco te pedí disculpas por todo lo malo que te hice… así que… gracias y lo siento – Le dijo Bakura a Ryou a su lado, quien lo volteó a ver un poco sorprendido para después sonreír diciendo: - ¿Te pusieron sentimental los fuegos artificiales? – Bakura se rio un poco y se encogió de hombros; - Puede ser, no lo sé – Ryou puso su mano izquierda en la mano derecha de Bakura, quien las tenía apoyadas en la baranda del barco, sorprendido, Bakura lo miró; - No tienes nada que agradecer y no hay nada que perdonar, porque yo ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo – Sus miradas se conectaron haciéndolos perderse la del otro de una manera en que nunca habían hecho.

Faltaban quince minutos para las dos de la madrugada, apenas hacia unos minutos había terminado el festival y todos se estaban muriendo de sueño como para caminar hasta la estación de trenes, pues a esa hora ya ni los autobuses pasaban, entonces así de medio dormidos decidieron quedarse a dormir en un hotel de paso que encontraron allí cerca; - 5 habitaciones -pidió Kiram que cargaba un Marik dormido en su espalda; - Solo esta noche – Preguntó el recepcionista, a lo que el peli cenizo asintió; ¿Camas separa… -

\- ¡Solo apúrese! ¡¿quiere?! – Ninguno tenía la paciencia en este momento como para entrar en detalles, por lo que le entregaron su llave a él y a los demás; - A mi deme otra habitación – Pidió David, quien aún estaba un poco más consciente y se dio cuenta que Joey dormiría con su hermana y que a él le tocaría dormir con Tristán.

\- _Ryou… ¡Ryou!..._ ¡RYOU! -Los parpados pálidos se abrieron para dejar ver dos esmeraldas adormiladas, Ryou se sentó en la cama restregándose un ojo y bostezando, su cabello era un desastre y miró su pecho al sentir una corriente de aire extraña allí, su suéter beige ya no estaba, solo su camisa de botones verde que estaba desabotonada, dejando ver la sortija del milenio allí sobre su pecho, no recordaba haber hecho eso; - Creí que habías muerto o algo así cuando no llamamos a la puerta y no respondiste nunca, pero parece que solo estabas cansado por haber visto el cuerpo de Bakura en acción como dijiste anoche – Dijo Marik, quien estaba frente a la cama, Ryou lo miró confundido hasta que a la mente le vino un recuerdo _" Yo soy el que mantengo tu cuerpo en ese estado_ _y lo eh visto en acción muchas veces_ _, así que sé de lo que es capaz";_ \- No inventes cosas Marik y deja de malinterpretar lo que digo, se que solo quieres molestarme, además ¿Cómo entraron? – Preguntó Ryou con voz adormilada, notando por primera vez al resto de sus amigos en la habitación; - Forcejeamos un poco la puerta, ya te lo dije, pensé que habías muerto o algo así – Ryou miró la puerta y en realidad no parecía forcejeada… parecía que la habían abierto a patadas

\- Además, no lo malinterpreté tus palabras… sino tus acciones – el peliblanco menor levantó una ceja al no entender a lo que Marik se refería, así que este señalo la cama, específicamente a su lado. Ryou miró a su oscuro, quien dormía en su clásica posición, mientras uno de sus brazos se había ido por el borde de la cama y un poco más allá, su chaqueta, camisa, botas, calcetines y pantalón de cuero… _"espera… ¿qué?"_ sí, efectivamente el pantalón de su yami estaba en el suelo, lo que significaba que… _"¡¿durmió conmigo en ropa interior?!"_ ; - Por la mirada de sorpresa que tienes, veo que no te enteraste de eso anoche, esperemos que también tenga puestos su boxers, pero para estar tranquilos ¿por qué no verificas sí tienes tu demás ropa puesta? – Ryou levantó las sabanas y miró debajo, efectivamente el resto de su ropa estaba allí, a excepción de sus zapatos y calcetines, miró a su derecha a su mesa de noche, allí estaba su suéter perfectamente doblado junto a sus calcetines y al lado de la cama sus zapatos, Bakura se había tomado la molestia de acomodar su ropa; - Bueno ya es hora de irnos así que tienes que despertar a esa cosa – Dijo Marik bromeando y volviendo a señalar al yami de pelo blanco, pero Ryou solo dio un "gruñido" exasperado y dijo: - Nos tomara HORAS poder despertarlo –

\- Oh no te preocupes, yo me encargo – Dijo Kiram acercándose a la cama del lado de Bakura, a quien giró acostándolo en su espalda, levantó el puño y lo dejó caer con fuerza…: - ¡AAARRGH! – Bakura se sentó de inmediato después de haber soltado un poderoso "rugido" cubriendo su zona genital, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, al igual que su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que dejaba ver sus dientes, se fue dejando caer a hacia su derecha hasta que su cabeza aterrizó en el regazo de Ryou, quien le hizo cariños en la cabeza mientras se le pasaba el dolor; - Lo siento, pero era eso o dejarte aquí mientras nosotros regresábamos –

\- Entonces… ¿no quieres ser el hielo que alivie mi dolor? – Marik y Kiram se rieron mientras Ryou rodó los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama cerrando su camisa, dejando caer de "golpe" la cabeza de Bakura; - Ya que estás tan despierto, puedes ir a buscar a alguien más que lo haga – Bakura lo miró, sonrió y en modo de burla dijo: -Bueno… tal vez esa señora quiera ayudarme, aún puedo recordar su numero ¿me prestas tu teléfono? – Bakura se rio un poco aún mirando a Ryou, quien solo volteó la cabeza mirándolo por encima de los hombros totalmente serio, incluso enojado se atrevía a decir la contraparte oscura, quien dejó de reírse, incluso de sonreír, no sabía por qué, pero había sentido miedo de esa mirada; - ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que lo pienso bien, realmente no puedo recordar bien – Después de unos segundos de intensa mirada, Ryou volvió a concentrarse en su camisa, haciendo que Bakura soltaba la respiración que no sabía que había contenido, mientras Yugi y Marik aguantaban la ganas de reírse al ver a Ryou tan celoso, tanto como para someter al gran Bakura; - David me sostienes esto mientras me cepillo el cabello por favor? – Preguntó Ryou mientras se levantaba de la cama con su suéter en mano y caminaba hacia la puerta, de buena gana David recibió el suéter mientras Ryou sacaba un peine del bolsillo que siempre llevaba con él y viendo esto, Bakura se lanzó de la cama y se comenzó a vestir para seguir a los demás, que también habían salido de la habitación riendo, viendo como el "karma" había hecho lo suyo.

Solo digamos que Bakura no estaba muy contento que digamos cuando le tocó sentarse solo en el autobús debido a que había tenido que quedarse un momento en la recepción pagando la habitación y como Ryou tampoco estaba tan contento por su broma, no lo quiso esperar y fue a sentarse con David y las cosas no mejoraban cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentado entre Marik (en el asiento de adelante) y Yugi (en el asiento de atrás), quienes le sacaron temas de conversación nada interesantes para él con el fin de mantenerlo despierto TODO el viaje de regreso, si no llegaban pronto iba a asesinar a alguien, aunque después arrepintiera.


	44. Chapter 44

_Solo digamos que Bakura no estaba muy contento que digamos cuando le tocó sentarse solo en el autobús debido a que había tenido que quedarse un momento en la recepción pagando la habitación y como Ryou tampoco estaba tan contento por su broma, no lo quiso esperar y fue a sentarse con David y las cosas no mejoraban cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentado entre Marik (en el asiento de adelante) y Yugi (en el asiento de atrás), quienes le sacaron temas de conversación nada interesantes para él con el fin de mantenerlo despierto TODO el viaje de regreso, si no llegaban pronto iba a asesinar a alguien, aunque después arrepintiera_.

Un mes y medio había pasado, Khepera ya caminaba por toda la casa, yendo detrás de Ryou o sentado junto a Bakura en el patio cuando este traía más motocicletas para terminar de repararlas allí y durmiendo en su espalda cuando este también lo hacía, sus dientes ya estaban saliendo, sus ojos obviamente estaban abiertos, dejando ver un verde profundo, lo habían llevado a su primera visita al veterinario para sus vacunas y una revisión general, revelando así que su raza era Nebelung, lo que significaba que cuando fuera adulto, tendría una pequeña melena que lo protegería del frío del invierno, no como OTRO de melena blanca, que no soportaba nada de frío 7_7

https

:

/

wakyma.

com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/Cuidados-de-la-raza-de-gato-nebelung

En este momento Bakura se dirigía a casa de Yugi, pues Ryou había ido allí después de la escuela y como Bakura venía de trabajar, dijo que podía pasar por él, bueno, en realidad acordaron verse unas calles antes de llegar a la casa del tricolor para que Bakura no caminara (valga la redundancia) todo el camino y tuviera que devolverse de nuevo, él no tenía problema con eso, pero Ryou había insistido, así que había aceptado.

Bakura ya estaba en el lugar indicado esperando a su hikari, a quien vio acercarse desde lejos… pero entonces un tipo salió de la nada empujándolo a un callejón por el cual pasaba, los ojos de Bakura se abrieron por miedo y sorpresa, para después entrecerrarse en enojo y rabia.

De inmediato corrió al lugar, entró al callejón que estaba iluminado por un pequeño faro sobre ellos, algo que no se esperaba era que el tipo (que traía una máscara) parecía estarlo esperando, pues estaba en medio del callejón con Ryou siendo retenido por un brazo del tipo en su cuello, Bakura comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia él con enojo, este con su mano libre le apunto con una pistola, más este no se detuvo, hasta que el arma fue apuntada a la cabeza de Ryou, de inmediato se detuvo, incluso retrocedió un paso; - De aquí solo saldrán 2, yo y uno de ustedes – Los ojos de Ryou se abrieron con miedo absoluto mientras miraba a Bakura y forcejeaba para soltarse, la voz del tipo sonaba extraña por la máscara, irreconocible; - Así que escoge… muere él o tu –

\- Yo – Dijo de inmediato y sin pensarlo ni una vez; - ¡NO! – Gritó Ryou forcejeando más, incluso lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro; - Ni siquiera lo pensaste ¿estás seguro? La salida está detrás de ti, puedes irte sin más – Bakura apretó la mandíbula y con toda su rabia dijo: - ¿Vas a disparar o no? – El tipo apuntó a Bakura y se mantuvieron mirando unos segundos… el tipo bajó el arma y soltó a Ryou, quien se fue corriendo hacia Bakura de inmediato, quien lo recibió en un abrazo, el oji carmesí levantó la mirada hacia el tipo, quien miraba y dijo simplemente: - Bien… - Y se alejó caminado hacia dentro del callejón, Bakura quería seguirlo y darle una paliza, aunque tuviera un arma, pero Ryou lo detuvo y le pidió que salieran de ahí.

A la noche siguiente tocaron la puerta, Ryou abrió y era David, lo cual le extrañó, pues no recordaba que hubieran acordado verse esta noche; - Hola Ryou ¿está Bakura? – El mencionado levantó una ceja aún MÁS extrañado; - Sí, el está en su habitación ¿quieres que lo llame? – David negó con la cabeza y dijo: - No gracias, necesito hablar con él en privado – Ryou asintió y lo dejó entrar, indicándole cual puerta era la del cuarto de su yami.

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta del cuarto del peliblanco mayor; - Pasa – Se escuchó después desde el interior, la puerta se abrió y con decepción Bakura vio a David entrar; - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿qué quieres? – Bakura estaba en su escritorio terminando uno de sus dibujos junto a Khepera, que estaba jugando con uno de los lápices de Bakura en el escritorio; - Necesito hablar contigo – El mayor rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su dibujo; - ¿sobre qué? Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – Bakura escuchó un sonido que reconoció como un arma cargándose, volteó lentamente la cabeza y vio a David apuntándole con lo que efectivamente, era un arma, se levantó de la silla y se miraron durante unos segundos, Bakura reconoció el arma y esa mirada, como la misma del tipo de la noche anterior; - ¡TU! – de repente sintió un dolor en el pecho y se llevó la mano allí, no había escuchado el disparo, bajó lo mirada a su pecho, pero no había nada, más abajo en el suelo, un pequeño balín de plástico rebotaba, el dolor ya había desaparecido y miro confundido a David; - No es real aunque lo parezca, es de juguete y si fui yo el de anoche pero… - Bakura estaba más que enojado y como la noche anterior camino rápidamente con ese enojo hacia David; - ¡VOY A MATARTE!-

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡MI RAZÓN FUE MUY GRANDE PARA HACERLO! ¡ESCUCHAME! – el oji carmesí lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y lo había levantado unos centímetros del suelo; - Solo te estaba probando, necesitaba saber si rendirme era lo correcto – Bakura frunció el seño al no saber a lo que se refería: - Se que lo amas, competimos para saber quien tendría el derecho a tratar de conquistarlo, pero yo iba perdiendo por mucho, tienes mayor oportunidad que yo, no venía al caso seguir intentando ganarte, pero necesitaba saber si lo amabas lo suficiente, que no solo buscabas llevarlo a cama y ya como muchos otros quieren, ver la determinación en tu mirada al aceptar que morirías en su lugar me confirmo que realmente quieres algo serio con él, así que me rindo Bakura, te dejo el camino libre a Ryou – El ceño fruncido por parte de Bakura se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, así como iba a bajando a David y lo soltaba; - ¿Lo dices enserio? – David asintió y se sorprendió cuando Bakura estiró la mano, pero la acepto y a diferencia de cuando se conocieron, el apretón era amigable, sin intenciones de dañar al otro; - Gracias, pero no te alejes de él, aunque no que guste aceptarlo, también le gusta pasar tiempo contigo, te quiere, no cambies tu forma de ser con él, no me gustaría verlo triste por eso – David sonrió y dijo: - De acuerdo, ten te la regalo, a ti te gusta más asustar a las personas, solo no te metas en problemas, tampoco quisiera ver a Ryou triste por qué estás en la cárcel por un malentendido – Ambos rieron un poco mientras soltaban sus manos y Bakura aceptaba el arma de juguete, la cargó y disparó repetidas veces en el pecho de David; - ¡OW OW OW! ¡Oye! ¡yo solo te disparé una vez! – Bakura frunció un poco el ceño y dijo - Sí, pero eso fue por asustar a Ryou y hacerlo llorar –

\- Es cierto, lo siento, por favor no le digas que fui yo – Bakura asintió y David se despidió y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación; - Casi lo olvido, aún el camino no está completamente libre, recuerda que aún está ese tal R.L, no valla ser que al final sea él quien te gane – Bakura se rio mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla de su escritorio; - Oh créeme, él es último hombre en la tierra del que me preocuparía – David se encogió de hombros y se fue diciendo: - Como quieras, solo no te confíes mucho –

\- ¡Oye! ¡No te comas el lápiz! -Dijo el peliblanco cuando se volteó y miró a Khepera, quien se había acostado en el escritorio mientras agarraba el lápiz con el que había estado jugando entre sus patas y lo mordía, pero una mano pálida se lo quito, por lo que comenzó a maullar pidiendo que se lo devolvieran; - Ten, muerde esto – Dijo Bakura dándole el arma de juguete sin los pequeños balines a Khepera, quien lo tomó entre sus patas y comenzó a morderlo; - ¿Te pican las encías enano? Te compraré algo para que muerdas–

\- Bakura ¿está todo bien? – Dijo Ryou mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, ya que David la había dejado entreabierta; - ¿Eh? Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? – respondió el oji carmesí volteándose a ver a su contraparte; - Es que escuché que tu y David discutían un poco fuerte ¿de que hablaron? Si se puede saber – El mayor sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y decía: - No te preocupes, solo resolvimos nuestras diferencias – Ryou también sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó lo que Khepera estaba mordiendo: - ¡Bakura! ¡¿QUÉ HACE KHEPERA CON UN ARMA?! – Ryou estaba a punto de quitársela, pero Bakura lo detuvo; - Tranquilo, no es de verdad, es un juguete – El oji verde suspiró y dijo cruzándose de brazos: - Un día de estos me vas a matar de un susto -

Me pregunto si los **_ambidiestros NO escriben igual_** con una mano que **_con la otra mano_** , ¿puedes responder a eso **_Bakura_**?

B : ...

y ¿Que tal tú _**R.L**_?

R.L : ...


	45. Capítulo 45

_¡Bakura! ¡¿QUÉ HACE KHEPERA CON UN ARMA?! – Ryou estaba a punto de quitársela, pero Bakura lo detuvo; - Tranquilo, no es de verdad, es un juguete – El oji verde suspiró y dijo cruzándose de brazos: - Un día de estos me vas a matar de un susto –_

Bakura entró a la casa después de venir a trabajar y lo primero que vio fue a un Ryou sin camisa y descalzo en suelo de la sala "luchando" con una pequeña bola gris en su pie derecho; - Amm… ¿Ryou estás bien? ¿qué haces en el suelo? – Ryou levantó la mirada hacia su contraparte con el flequillo cubriéndole la mayor parte de los ojos, dejando ver apenas un poco de verde del ojo derecho, también por el sudor parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo "luchando", lo que le hacía ver muy sexy a los ojos de Bakura;- S-sí, estoy bien, es s-solo que… - la pequeña bola gris se revolvió en su sitio, algo que no le agradó en lo absoluto a al oji verde ¡AAYY! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO KHEPERA, SUELTAME! – le rogó Ryou tratando de que sacara sus pequeños dientes y garras de su pie y fue cuando Bakura entendió que Khepera estaba con sus instintos en lo más alto, lo que significaba que iba a rasguñar y morder todo lo que tuviera enfrente y en especial todo lo que se moviera y por el "estado" de Ryou, seguramente lo paso "molestando" toda la tarde; - ¡Ya déjalo enano! ¡suéltalo! – Bakura tomó a Khepera por la piel dela parte de atrás del cuello y lo levantó, haciendo que este estirara las patas tratando de llegar a Ryou, pero como vio que no podía, trató de morder la mano de Bakura; - Estoy considerando enormemente cambiarte el nombre por Ammyt enano del demonio…pero como se que no es tu culpa porque solo estás creciendo, te traje esto para muerdas, arañes y que nos dejes en paz a Ryou, a mí y a todos los objetos de la casa de tus ataques – Sin soltar a Khepera, Bakura abrió su mochila y sacó una bola hecha de cuerda que era un poco más grande que Khepera, quien tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas al ver el objeto, estirando sus patitas para alcanzarlo y ponerle encima sus dientes y garras; - ¡Corre enano! – Dijo Bakura, mientras lo soltaba y lanzaba la bola en dirección a la cocina y obedeciendo, la pequeña bola de pelos gris se fue corriendo; - Gracias, salvaste mi vida – dijo Ryou divertido sentándose y apoyándose en sus brazos; - No seas exagerado, es solo pequeño gato – Ryou reacomodo su flequillo con su mano, lo que hizo tragar en seco a su contraparte; - No exagero, ese diablillo pasó toda la tarde tratando de arrancarme la pierna, se escondía y apenas yo daba dos pasos se lanzaba contra mi pierna y clavaba sus garras y me mordía, estoy seguro de que cada vez que paso eso duré 5 minutos en sacármelo de encima, me dejó agotado hoy – Aprovechando que Ryou tenía los pies estirados y Bakura arrodillado frente a él, este último subió un poco la tela del pantalón de la pierna derecha y vio todos los rasguños y marcas de mordidas y eran bastantes; - Lo siento – Dijo Bakura mientras bajaba lentamente la cabeza y besaba las "heridas de guerra" de su hikari, quien se sonrojo al sentir los labios de contraparte; - N-no es t-tu culpa – Bakura levantó la mirada también con una pequeña sombra rosa en sus mejillas, solo se había dejado llevar; - E-es por mí q-que está aquí – Ambos desviaban la mirada cada vez que estas se encontraban; - Pero… n-no es tu culpa que esté creciendo.

Bakura, dejándose llevar de nuevo, pasó el brazo izquierdo por debajo de los pies de Ryou y el otro tomó la cintura para levantarlo estilo nupcial y lo acostó en el sofá, poniendo una rodilla entre las piernas del menor, pero sin contacto alguno, solo para apoyarse, mientras Ryou había pasado sus manos por el cuello de Bakura y se quedaron en esa posición mirándose a los ojos avergonzados.

\- ¿R- Ryou? – Llamo el oji carmesí a su contraparte; - ¿Sí? – respondió Ryou, ambos aún en la misma posición; - Yo… m-me preguntaba… si tú… bueno, solo tu quieres…amm…y s-si estás disponible claro… que tú y y-yo… demonios… - Ryou levantó una ceja extrañado, sabía lo que Bakura quería, pero lo que no entendía era porqué estaba tan nervioso, incluso los brazos de Bakura a los lados de su cabeza temblaban ligeramente; - Tu y yo ¿Qué? – _Vamos, dilo, jamás me negaría"_ pensó el oji esmeralda; - Yo… quiero invitarte a… bueno… ¿c-cenar?... n-no se cocinar y t-tu lo haz hecho siempre, así que q-quería llevarte a c-cenar – Vaya que le había costado poder explicarse…- ¿Qué día y que hora? – Bakura parecía pensarlo…no era posible que lo hubiera olvidado… ¿cierto?; - el… sábado… a las… ¡7:30!, en ese restaurante cerca del hotel donde nos quedamos hace un tiempo… -DijoBakura con una mano tras la cabeza; - No…

\- ¿No? – Preguntó de inmediato el yami con un tono decepcionado y triste; - No podemos ir allí – Bakura levantó una ceja confundido y preguntó: - ¿Por qué no? ¿no te gusta? ¿ya fuiste? ¡¿con quién?! – Ryou rodó los ojos al ser interrumpido de nuevo y respondió: - Primero: porque es muy caro, segundo: sí, sí me gusta, tercero y cuarto: no, no he ido, así que obviamente no he ido con nadie – Era un alívio para Bakura escuchar eso; - Puedo pagarlo, puedo pagar 4 veces la comida más cara que tienen, no he gastado mi dinero desde que acordamos dividir mi paga entre los dos – El hikari suspiro y lo pensó un poco;- De acuerdo… – respondió el menor con una pequeña sonrisa; - ¡¿enserio?!, q-quiero decir, que bueno, porque ya está reservado2…

\- Con una condición – De nuevo, Bakura levantó una ceja confundido; - ¿Que condición? – Ryou se puso serio, algo que no era buena señal para el mayor; - Dejaras de fumar- el oji esmeralda notó que su contraparte con parecía muy contento con esto; - Está bien – Ryou entrecerró los ojos; - Promételo – Bakura puso la mano derecha en su pecho y dijo: - Palabra de ladrón – Ryou sonrió y dijo; - gracias, es por tu bien – Bakura también sonrió; - Lo sé, espero que tengas un traje – el menor asintió; - ¿Tu tienes uno? – con una sonrisa de medio lado el mayor respondió: - Estoy en eso, solo que aún no decido un último detalle – _"no, no estoy en eso, ni siquiera se en que tienda se compran"_ pensó con preocupación el yami; - De acuerdo, ya quiero verte tan elegante – dijo Ryou riendo un poco, volviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde estaba una pequeña mesa en la que estaban sus gafas sobre un libro, tomó ambos, poniéndose la gafas; - ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Bakura haciendo refiriéndose al libro; - Es de misterio, podría gustarte, te lo prestaré cuando lo termine, como dentro de media hora – Bakura levantó una ceja extrañado y preguntó; - ¿en media hora? Pero si el separador está antes de la mitad del libro – Ryou sonrió y asintió; - he leído toda mi vida – el mayor rio y se levantó de su contraparte; - vaya, iré a mi habitación, cuídate del "cazador".

Ryou cumplió con lo dicho, media hora después ya estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación de Bakura; - Adelante – el menor entro y frunció el ceño cuando vio todo el humo a su alrededor; - ¡Bakura! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡lo prometiste! – el mencionado volteó a ver a su contraparte ligera, estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, junto a un cigarrillo que estaba sobre el escritorio; - ¡Espera! ¡no mentí, lo voy a dejar! Lo que pasa es que esta caja la compre cuando venía hacia acá, cuando termine esta, lo dejaré – Ryou no parecía muy convencido cruzándose de brazos; - te di mi palabra de ladrón, no lo jurare por Kul Elna, jamás voy a hacer eso – Ryou suspiró y entró por completo en la habitación, puso el libro en la mesa, tomó el cigarrillo de Bakura y se sentó en una de las esquinas del escritorio, miró el cigarrillo en sus manos que estaba a la mitad, lo tomó con dos dedos, el pulgar e índice y mordiéndose el labio inferior lo llevó a boca.

Bakura expandió los ojos cuando vio las acciones de su contraparte, quien comenzó a toser al dar una bocanada muy grande al cigarrillo; - ¿Estas bien? ¿por qué hiciste eso? – cuando dejó de toser, Ryou respondió: - Sí, estoy bien, solo quería saber qué es lo que hace tan grandioso a estas cosas, como para que tanta gente las use – Bakura rio un poco y dijo: - debes jalar más suavemente, mantenlo dentro unos segundos y después suéltalo – Ryou hizo lo dicho y después de varías bocanadas más tarde, lo había fumado todo, así que Bakura sacó el último de la caja; - creí que este era el último – El oscuro negó con la cabeza y puso el cigarrillo en su boca para encenderlo, le dio una bocanada y después se lo pasó a Ryou. Así estuvieron un rato, pasándose el cigarrillo el uno al otro hasta que lo terminaron; - ¿Te gustó? – le preguntó Bakura, para después ver a su contraparte negar con la cabeza; - El humo me da dolor de cabeza, no está mal, pero aún así no le encuentro lo grandioso, vamos a cenar, necesito una aspirina – Dijo Ryou bajándose del escritorio.

Yugi despertó cuando sintió que su cama se movía constantemente, abrió los ojos y vio la tela negra de una camisa, sintió unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, miró un poco hacia arriba y vio piel un poco pálida, pero no se parecía en nada a la de yami, subió más la mirada y observo cabello blanco junto a una mirada seria carmesí… era Bakura… y lo estaba cargando…

\- ¡Bakura suéltame! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Yugi se revolvió en los brazos del peliblanco tratando de bajarse; - ¿Qué, le tienes miedo a las alturas? Además, necesito tu ayuda con algo – Por lo que pudo ver el oji amatista por las ventanas, era de mañana y estaba en pijamas para su alivio y ahora estaban bajando las escaleras de la casa; - ¿y porqué no solo me llamaste ayer para vernos en algún lado? – Bakura rodó los ojos y respondió: - Por que no quiero que el faraón venga con nosotros, ni haga preguntas, ni nada por el estilo – _"¿Vamos a salir y yo en pijamas?"_ pensó en tricolor; - ¿Que te pasó en la cara? Por cierto, ya puedes bajarme, no voy a huir – El más grande hizo lo pedido; - ¿Qué me pasó? ¡eso pasó! – Dijo Bakura señalando hacia adelante cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, allí sentados en el sofá estaban Marik y una no muy contenta Serenity; - Oh… ya veo – Bakura levanto cejas por unos microsegundos; - vístete para irnos antes de que el faraón y el anciano despierten – Yugi vio su ropa en la mesa de la sala de estar y fue a hacer lo pedido.

 ** _Flashback_**

Serenity dormía plácidamente en su habitación en el apartamento de Joey cuando una mano en su boca la despertó, de inmediato abrió los ojos alarmada y comenzó a golpear el pecho de su atacante para tratar de liberarse, pero sus manos fueron aprisionadas sobre su cabeza por un mano más grande; - Cálmate soy yo, mírame – Susurró una voz grave, miró la cara de su "atacante" y descubrió que era Bakura; - Necesito tu ayuda con algo muy importante, te soltaré si prometes no gritar, ni nada por el estilo, no tengo ganas de golpear a tu hermano hoy ¿lo prometes?- Serenity asintió y lentamente Bakura fue alejando su mano de su boca al igual que iba soltando sus manos; - Vístete, debemos ir por el enano del faraón y Marik nos está esperando afuera– El peliblanco iba a levantarse de la cama cuando su mejilla recibió la palma de mano de Serenity; - ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿por qué me pegas cada vez que nos vemos?! – Susurró un poco más fuerte esta vez el oji carmesí; - Porque siempre te me acercas de más y haces cosas que no son agradables – Bakura gruñó prefiriendo no seguir discutiendo y le dijo a Serenity que la esperaría afuera y que no hiciera ruido al salir.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

\- Y si sabías que te iba a golpear ¿Por qué la trajiste? – Preguntó Yugi de camino a donde fuera que Bakura los llevara; - Por que una opinión femenina en esto será muy bien recibida, además de que no confió por completo en los gustos de ustedes dos, especialmente de Marik – El mencionado lo volteó a ver fingiendo estar herido por las palabras del peliblanco; - ¿Y por qué no fuiste por Nanami? – Bakura cerró los ojos y suspiró; - Se me ocurrió cuando ya la traía para acá – la oji gris se cruzó de brazos al oír eso; - ¿y a donde vamos Bakura? – Preguntó Marik para evitarle otra cachetada al yami; - En realidad ni siquiera sé por qué estamos caminando porque no lo sé – Los tres se miraron desconcertados y el peli cenizo volvió a hacer otra pregunta; - ¿No lo sabes? ¿entonces en que necesitas nuestra ayuda? –

\- Necesito conseguir un traje y necesito su ayuda porque primero: no sé donde se compran y segundo porque no se que se me verá bien y que no – Marik y Yugi se miraron con una sonrisa; - ¿Saldrás con Ryou? – Bakura desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño; - Sí – respondió simplemente en un tono molesto, lo que engrandeció más la sonrisa de los hikaris; - Comooo… ¿una cita? – Dijo Marik alzando las cejas consecutivamente y de manera insinuante; - ¡No es una cita! – Respondió aún más molesto el más grande; - Solo es una cena, nada más – Marik pasó un brazo por hombros del mayor y dijo: - No te preocupes Romeo, te haremos ver irresistible a los ojos de Ryou – Bakura gruño lo que hizo que el oji lavanda se alejara riendo y caminara ahora con una dirección en mente.

Todos los trajes pasaron por Bakura, camisas, sacos, pantalones, corbatas, moños, chalecos, todas las variedades y colores hasta que por fin encontraron una combinación con la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, constaba de una camisa negra, pantalón gris, corbata negra con líneas inclinadas plateadas y azules, un chaleco gris con botones negros y un saco igualmente gris. **_N/A:_** https

:

/

es.

aliexpress.

com/item/Men-Suit-Vest-Classic-V-Collar-Dress-Slim-Fit-Wedding-Waistcoat-Mens-Formal-Slim-Dress-Sleeveless/32824153755.

html?trace=msiteDetail2pcDetail

\- Es perfecto, a Ryou le encantará, solo debes aprender a ponerte la corbata, doblarte las mangas y mantener las faldillas de la camisa por dentro del pantalón bien acomodadas, por cierto ¿Cuándo dijiste que iba a cenar? – Dijo Marik mientras esperaban que Bakura saliera del vestidor; - Hoy – Todos se voltearon a ver con los ojos más abiertos de lo usual sorprendidos; - ¿Y hasta ahora decides venir a comprar la ropa? ¿qué tal si no hubieras encontrado nada que se te viera bien? – Bakura salió el vestidor y le entregó la ropa a una de trabajadoras de la tienda que los ayudaba a decidir para ir a pagarla; - Porque fue la única oportunidad que tuve en toda la semana, en la noche, después de trabajar no podía porque si llego muy tarde Ryou se enoja y sabe cuándo le miento – Yugi rio y dijo en voz baja; - Te tienen con correa – Bakura lo volteó a ver y dijo: - Te escuché enano y no aplasto tu cabeza por que me gusto la corbata que escogiste, además, ya se pueden largar, ya no los necesito –

\- No no no, ¿no pensaras volver a casa de Ryou cierto? Es obvio que no vas a aprender a ponerte esa ropa bien, además, Ryou también debe alistarse, será más romántico si pasas por él a su casa – Dijo Serenity, por lo que Bakura frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos diciendo: - ¡Que no es una cita! – La oji gris rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar a la salida; - No vayas a casa de Ryou hasta que sea la hora, hazme caso, así que te espero en mi casa a las 7 pm y avísale por teléfono a Ryou que no llegaras hasta más tarde cuando lo pasases a recoger – Bakura quería seguir negándose, pero lo pensó un poco _"Bueno… puede que tenga razón, además, si es cierto que puede ser más romántico sería mucho mejor"_ ; - De acuerdo-

Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta, así que Joey fue a abrir y cuando lo hizo vio a Bakura con una bolsa grande en una de sus manos; - Lárgate – Dijo Joey cerrando la puerta, pero Bakura puso una mano en la puerta, lo cual impidió que se cerrara; - Estoy aquí por que tu hermana me va a ser un favor – Joey frunció el ceño y preguntó: - ¿Un favor? – Bakura vio una oportunidad en esto y sonrió de lado de manera maliciosa; - ooh sí, un GRAN _favor_ – dijo enfatizando en las dos ultimas palabras cuando bajo la mirada a cierta zona de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Joey abriera los ojos sorprendido y después se llenaran de enojo, tomando el cuello de la camisa del más grande; - ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?! – Bakura se rio maliciosamente, disfrutando todo esto, hasta Serenity también apareció por la puerta y lo hizo soltarlo; - Suéltalo Joey, solo te está molestando, no le hagas caso – El mencionado se hizo a un lado cuando soltó al yami, quien entró con una sonrisa triunfantemente mala; - Debería darte otra cachetada por decir eso

\- ¿dónde está el baño? Iré a cambiarme – Preguntó Bakura sacando la ropa de las bolsas, pero Serenity lo detuvo de inmediato; - ¿Estás loco? Hay que planchar la ropa primero – La oji gris le quitó la ropa y se fue por algunos minutos y cuando volvió Bakura se la puso; - ¿por lo menos sabes usar los cubiertos correctamente? – Bakura la miró como si estuviera preguntando por el color del cielo; - Bueno por lo menos no debo darte una clase de etiqueta, pero aún así deja que te de un consejo: NO LO ABURRAS, puede que estés confiado de que son amigos y bla bla bla, pero te gusta, te vas a poner nervioso por hacer todo bien, por comportarte de manera decente y correcta al ser la primera vez que harás esto, no quieres quedar como un idiota frente él, pero no dejes de hacerle conversación, haz que se ría, pero también debes dejarlo comer – Bakura asintió para después darse cuenta de algo; - ¡Oye! ¡no me gusta! – Serenity rodó los ojos y dijo: - Claro como no, ven voy a amarrar tu corbata para que te puedas ir, dijiste que pasarías por él 15 minutos antes ¿cierto? – Bakura asintió mientras se dejaba hacer la corbata; - Bien, listo, suerte – El peli blanco agradeció y salió del apartamento rumbo a su… _"cita"_

 ** _N / A: Hola a todas y todos, que han pasado una feliz navidad y año nuevo y cumpleaños en la que alguien cumplió en esos tiempos, como sea, este N / A está dirigido a los de Fanfiction más que todo, porque quieran usted Puede hacer comentarios, por favor, registrarse, hacer una cuenta, hacer una revisión, no recibir respuesta, y ODIO ESO, porque me encanta responder las últimas aunque sean simples: "me gusta tu historia" o "no me gusta por esto esto y esto "y para el o la que me dejó esa revisión sin registro aquí responde: Felicidades, eres el único en tener una idea de quién es RL, pero quiero que estés segur de lo que dices, dame un por qué lo crees si el dado que no y no vale poner lo de "ambidiestro" en fin,la identidad de RL saldrá a la luz muy pronto, no leemos luego._**


	46. Chapter 46

_\- Bueno por lo menos no debo darte una clase de etiqueta, pero aún así deja que te de un consejo: NO LO ABURRAS, puede que estés confiado de que son amigos y bla bla bla, pero te gusta, te vas a poner nervioso por hacer todo bien, por comportarte de manera decente y correcta al ser la primera vez que harás esto, no quieres quedar como un idiota frente él, pero no dejes de hacerle conversación, haz que se ría, pero también debes dejarlo comer – Bakura asintió para después darse cuenta de algo; - ¡Oye! ¡no me gusta! – Serenity rodó los ojos y dijo: - Claro como no, ven voy a amarrar tu corbata para que te puedas ir, dijiste que pasarías por él 15 minutos antes ¿cierto? – Bakura asintió mientras se dejaba hacer la corbata; - Bien, listo, suerte – El peli blanco agradeció y salió del apartamento rumbo a su… "cita"_

Bakura estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Ryou, se sentía nervioso y ansioso en el solo hecho de tocar la puerta, ¡que demonios! ¡vivía allí!, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero Serenity tenía razón. Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta, se sentía idiota, tenía llaves ¡Podía entrar!, después de un par de segundos la puerta se abrió y los ojos de Bakura de expandieron y su boca se entreabrió ante la vista frente a él.

Ryou vestía una camisa negra con una corbata Azul noche, mismo color que el pantalón y sacó **_N/A:_** https

:

/

cdn.

lookastic.

es/

looks/traje-camisa-de-vestir-zapatos-derby-original-26168.

jpg

 ** _Sí, tuve que buscar tonos de azul para poder encontrar el nombre de ese tono, el nombre es perfecto para la ocasión._**

Ryou estaba sorprendido al ver lo bien que su yami se veía vestido así, se perdió en esos pensamientos hasta que su oscuro lo sacó de ellos; - Wou… Los trajes si que te hacen ver distinto… - El menor se sonrojó un poco y preguntó: - Distinto… ¿Cómo? – Bakura también salió de "trance" y contestó: - B-bueno, te hace ver serio, no digo que no lo seas, pero para tu edad, te vez muy maduro… además de que siempre tienes ese porte de elegancia… te vez muy bien – El oji esmeralda se sonrojó un poco más y sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido; - Gracias… también te vez muy bien con ropa tan elegante, nunca me ha gustado usar chaleco, pero definitivamente son para ti – Bakura se alegró de que realmente habían escogido bien su ropa; - ¿Vamos? – Preguntó el mayor haciéndose a un lado para que Ryou pasara, quien sonrió y respondió; - Claro – El oji carmesí cerró la puerta cuando su contraparte pasó junto a él, para después ir juntos a su destino.

Fue una noche agradable para ambos, aunque tuvo que controlarse cuando el mesero joven, guapo y encantador hacía sonreír a Ryou cada vez que venía a la mesa para ver si se les ofrecía algo más, era su trabajo después de todo, debía ser agradable y simpático, pensaba el mayor tratando de no dejar ver sus malditos celos, también se disculpo con su hikari cuando "obligadamente" tuvieron que tomar vino, después de todo a este último no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con el alcohol, pero no aceptó la disculpa, pues no había nada por qué hacerlo, respondiendo que a pesar de que el no fumaba, ya lo había hecho, siempre podía hacer una excepción para todo.

Al final de la noche a Bakura le tocó pasar un brazo por los hombros de Ryou para llevarlo sin que se notara que iba un poco borracho… sí, era solo vino, dos botellas para ser exactos, pero había que entender que el chico no era para nada tolerante al alcohol, aunque no fuera tan fuerte el contenido de este, pero aún así estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para no hacer tonterías, solo se reía de la nada de vez en cuando, por suerte no tendría que ir al colegio al día siguiente, pensó el yami.

Bakura llevó a Ryou a su habitación, donde allí este último se quitó el saco, la corbata, los zapatos y desabotonarse la camisa para después tirarse a la cama y agradecerle a su contraparte por la cena, quien solo asintió con la cabeza al estar hipnotizado con tal vista, le dio las buenas noches al menor y fue a dormir a habitación junto a Khepera.

\- Dos semanas más tarde, 1 septiembre-

\- ¡Es que no es posible Bakura, has pasado 1 semana y media peleándote con todo aquel que se ponga en frente solo por que sí! ¡Y ni pienses en negarlo! ¡Vas a bares solo para pelearte, ni siquiera un baso de agua pides! ¡Con hoy es la segunda vez que voy por ti a la comisaria en toda la semana, sabes que si te arrestan una vez más iras a la cárcel! ¡No ha habido día en que no vengas con los nudillos espedazados, un labio roto o la ropa rota! – Ryou no estaba para nada contento, en este momento estaban en la cocina, Bakura sentado en una de la silla de la mesa de brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, con el labio roto, la camisa también rota y los nudillos con sangre, Ryou estaba de pie frente a la mesa con una mano aprontando el puente de su nariz tratando de calmarse; - Mira, yo sé que dejar de fumar te ha puesto ansioso y quieres gastar esa ansiedad en cualquier cosa, pero eso no te da el derecho de pelearte con todo el mundo, el estrés del trabajo también te tiene así y quieres liberarlo, pero esa no es la manera, ¿Qué tal si un día te peleas con quien no debes? Alguien que traiga un cuchillo o aún peor ¡una pistola! ¿eh? ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si me llaman del hospital porque te dispararon o porque estás muerto?! – Bakura frunció más el ceño, apretó la mandíbula y chocó fuertemente sus manos contra la mesa levantándose; - ¡PUES ESO NO VA A PASAR, NO SOY IDIOTA! – Ryou también estalló contra la mesa y dijo furioso: - ¡SÍ, SÍ LO ERES! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA EGOISTA!

\- ¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ RYOU! – Gritó Bakura señalando al mencionado con ira; - ¡¿O QUE?! ¡YO YA NO TE TENGO MIEDO, HACE MUCHO QUE DEJÉ DE TENERLO! – Realmente sin esperarlo, Bakura abalanzó contra su hikari, la lucha sin golpes comenzó en la cocina y de alguna manera había llegado a la sala de estar, ahora de pie mirándose fijamente, esperando el movimiento del otro, Bakura sin esperar más comenzó a correr en dirección al menor, quien no se inmuto hasta que su contraparte estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y estiró los brazos hacia él como ya no lo había supuesto, así que con ambas manos lo tomó del brazo izquierdo para después pasarlo su hombro del mismo lado cuando comenzó a girar hacia la derecha, encorvándose en el proceso, logrando así levantar a Bakura con la velocidad que este llevaba, eh impulsándolo hacia delante, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda contra el suelo, se quejó del dolor que esto le produjo, también dejándolo aturdido en el proceso, parpadeó confundido y levantó un poco la vista cuando en ella apareció Ryou de brazos cruzados y nada contento; - Si solo quieres aprender por medio de violencia, entonces que así sea –

Ryou tomó a Bakura por el cuello de la "camisa" (o lo que quedaba de ella) y lo levantó llevándolo casi a rastras hacia la puerta, abriéndola, saliendo ambos por ella; - ¿A dónde vamos? – caminaron por la acera hasta que Ryou vio un taxi acercarse; - Cállate y sube – El mayor hizo lo pedido confundido, todo le seguía dando vueltas, no volvió a hacer preguntas en todo el camino, ni siquiera había escuchado la dirección que su hikari le había dado al conductor.

Cuando llegaron, el oji carmesí ya estaba más en sí, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su contraparte, el seguía molesto y volvió a llevarlo casi a rastras cuando bajaron del taxi, Bakura logró leer el gran letrero del lugar; - ¿Gimnasio de Box? ¿Qué es eso? ¿dónde estamos? – de nuevo sin respuesta, llegaron donde el recepcionista quien miró extrañado la escena de ambos peliblanco; - Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Akihiro Eita? – El recepcionista asintió y señalo una puerta a su izquierda, Ryou agradeció y entro, había muchas máquinas de ejercicio por todos lados, así como bastante gente en ellas y un poco más allá, "la sección de Box" donde había sacos de boxeo y varios cuadriláteros dónde algunos boxeaban y allí estaba él; - ¡Oye Akihiro! ¿Cómo estás? – El mencionado, de pelo negro un poco corto, especialmente a los lados, en el centro al ser más largo lo peinaba hacía arriba en una especie de mohawk, de ojos azules, una delgada línea de barba, sin bigote musculoso, no tanto, pero un poco más que Bakura, piel blanca, pero no como la de Ryou, dejo su pelea a un lado cuando escuchó que lo llamaban, volteó la mirada y vio a Ryou acercándose "arrastrando" otro chico con él; - ¡Ryou! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que tu deporte era otro – **_N/A:_** https

:

/i.

pinimg.

com/originals/e1/5e/fa/e15efa4d1e8df52c64b6e87f4921b3c9.

jpg

\- Es cierto, es otro, pero estoy aquí para pedirte un favor – Akihiro se acercó a las cuerdas y se apoyó en ellas; - ¿Qué clase de favor? – Ryou jaló a Bakura haciendo que quedara frente a él; - Quiero que le des una paliza por mí, sabes que no me gusta ser violento, solo cuando me sacan de las casillas y hoy es el día –Akihiro se paró derecho aún con las manos en las cuerdas y frunció el ceño extrañado; - ¿ ** _Tú_** me pides que le de una paliza a él porque te sacó a **_ti_** de tus casillas? ¿Cómo logró tal hazaña? – El oji esmeralda suspiró y respondió: - Es una historia un poco larga, pero te la contaré cuando lo dejes inconsciente ¿me ayudarás? – Akihiro se encogió de hombros mientras asentía; - ¡Gracias! Déjale un ojo morado, una ceja partida, hazle sangrar la nariz, pero no se rompas, rómpele un pómulo, ya tiene un labio partido así que no hace falta, déjale un buen recuerdo en las costillas y luego lo noqueas – Dijo Ryou dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí antes de la "masacre", haciendo que Akihiro solo digiera un "claro" aún confundido y pedirle a uno de los entrenadores que alistara a Bakura; - ¡AH! Y, por cierto, ten cuidado, no sabe las reglas del boxeo y pelea sucio, espero que tengan un médico cerca – Agregó el oji verde, lo que terminó de sacar a su contraparte de la confusión de todo lo que estaba pasando; - ¡No peleo sucio! ¡además, seré yo el que lo deje noqueado! ¡Ya verás! –

Ryou fue de nuevo donde el recepcionista a inscribir a Bakura en el gimnasio, esta era la única manera en que lo dejara pelearse con alguien, sabiendo que no correría un peligro fatal como en las calles y aunque después de esto Bakura no quiera volver a pelear en su vida, lo obligaría a ir, ya había gastado su dinero allí de todas formas.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos, cuando uno de los entrenadores le dijo que Akihiro ya había terminado, terminó con la inscripción y fue al ring para ver a un Bakura inconsciente en él, notando que su amigo había seguido sus instrucciones, ceja, ojo, nariz y pómulo sangrando, también el costado derecho se estaba poniendo de un color oscuro, el medico curó todas las heridas de Bakura y después Ryou lo vistió con su ropa, pues estaba con la de boxear, sin camisa, pantaloneta, esas especie de botas, guantes y bajo ellos sus manos estaban vendadas como las de todos los boxeadores.

\- Déjame ayudarte a llevarlo a su casa, después de todo me debes "una explicación" de esto, además de que ya terminé aquí por hoy – Dijo Akihiro cuando también se cambió de ropa; - Claro, gracias – aceptó Ryou, quien le contó todo a su amigo de camino en el auto de este, cuando llegaron a su destino, llevaron a Bakura a su habitación aún inconsciente; - El medico dijo que debería despertar en una hora como mucho-

\- Sí, dime ¿no quieres quedarte un rato a charlar? Voy a preparar un poco té para terminar de bajarme la tensión ¿no gustas? – Dijo Ryou mientras salían de la habitación del yami; - Claro, han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos vimos la última vez cuando me gradué del colegio hace dos años – Bajaron las gradas en dirección a la cocina; - Tienes razón, muchas cosas han pasado y cambiado ¿Qué tal la universidad? -

Bakura despertó sintiéndose como si una pirámide le había caído encina, escucho dos voces, una era de Ryou obviamente, pero la otra no recordaba de quien era, se le hacia conocida, pero no sabía de quien era, se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta del gran dolor en su costado derecho y de que no podía abrir bien el ojo derecho y le dolí el lado izquierdo de la cara, así como la nariz, se levantó y bajó la escaleras, escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, cuando terminó de bajar Ryou caminaba en dirección a la cocina cuando notó su presencia; - Valla, despertaste, espero que hallas aprendido tu lección con esto – Dijo para después irse a la cocina, Bakura se quedó pensando un poco y recordó la vergonzosa paliza, pero esto fue remplazado por otro pensamiento; - Oye ¿Quién estaba aquí contigo? ¿Qué hicieron mientras estaba inconsciente? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, ignorando el dolor en su ceja y siguiendo a su hikari hasta la cocina.

 _ **N/A: Sí está un poco corto, pero es que en el otro cap viene una "crisis existencial" no literal, pero se me olvido como se llama eso, en fin, nos leemos luego, adiós :)**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**No hay explicaciones de por qué no actulizé estos dos días que solo, solo hay que considerar que es la única en saber lo que pasó, este es corto, sí, pero es una manera de hacer que no eh dejado de lado el fic.**_

 _Bakura Despertó sintiéndose Como Si Una pirámide le habia caído encina, escucho dos voces, Una época de Ryou obviamente, Pero La Otra no recordaba de quien era, se le HACIA Conocida, Pero No era sabia de quien, se sento en la cama y se Dio Cuenta del gran dolor en su costado derecho y de Que no podia abrir bien el ojo derecho y le Doli El lado izquierdo de la cara, Así Como la nariz, se levanto y Bajo La escaleras, escucho la puerta cerrarse director, CUANDO Término de bajar Ryou caminaba en dirección a la cocina cuando notó su presencia; - Valla, despertaste, espero Que Hallas aprendido tu Lección con ESTO - Dijo párrafo DESPUÉS irse a la cocina, Bakura se quedo pensando Un poco y Recordo la vergonzosa Paliza, Pero ESTO FUE remplazado por Otro pensamiento; - Oye ¿Quién estaba aquí contigo? ¿Qué hicieron mientras estaba inconsciente? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, ignorando el dolor en su ceja y siguiendo a su hikari hasta la cocina._

Ryou bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la cocina cuando escuchó una voz que provenía de allí, se detuvo a escuchar, no hay nada fuera de lo común y nada por el estilo, solo que era la primera vez que escuchaba una canción de Bakura por teléfono con alguien; - Si, yo ... n-no me siento bien, tuve un pequeño incidente, no creo que pueda ir a trabajar esta semana ... - el menor asomó un poco la cabeza y vio a su contraparte con una mano detrás del cuello mirando hacia abajo, tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, pero el oji verde estaba seguro de que no era por fiebre, estaba avergonzado _"pero ¿por qué?"_ Se preguntó a Ryou para después ver a su yami bostezar mientras escuchaba la voz al teléfono y la mano tras su cuello se movía hacia su ojo para descansar un poco, pero con el mínimo contacto entre las partes más pequeñas que hacía la mayor parte de la historia, Callando cualquier cosa que haya dicho, que haya olvidado su ojo estaba hinchado, _"por eso"_ recordó culpable Ryou, la noche anterior se quedó dormido pensando que había pasado por mucho al haber hecho ese golpe y su propia tarde, no entendía como alguien puede hacerlo comportarse de tal manera ...

no se arrastraría, no, pero encontraría una manera de ver que su error y el peligro que corría de otra manera y así lo hizo, se arrepentirá de verlo con esos moretones, dolor y ahora avergonzado de otros, la paliza que le ha metido, pero esto era parte de lo que tenía que aprender, así o peor quedaría si otro en la calle lo hubiera hecho, cuantos no hubieran quedado en un estado crítico o un coma y jamás despierto, no quería eso para él, pero a pesar de todo , lo que más le dolía era el hecho de sus sentimientos, a pesar de todo no era correspondido o eso era lo que se bajó Bakura con su egoísmo; - pero esto era parte de lo que tenía que aprender, así o peor quedaría si otro en la calle lo hubiera hecho, cuantos no hubieran quedado en un estado crítico o un coma y jamás despierto, no quería eso para él, pero a pesar de todo , lo que más le dolía era el hecho de sus sentimientos, a pesar de todo no era correspondido o eso era lo que se bajó Bakura con su egoísmo; - pero esto era parte de lo que tenía que aprender, así o peor quedaría si otro en la calle lo hubiera hecho, cuantos no hubieran quedado en un estado crítico o un coma y jamás despierto, no quería eso para él, pero a pesar de todo , lo que más le dolía era el hecho de sus sentimientos, a pesar de todo no era correspondido o eso era lo que se bajó Bakura con su egoísmo; - _Además, puede tenerlo listo para otra persona, después de todo, Bakura tiene para encontrar sexos, puede verlo en Nanami en secreto, que nunca se quitó el collar de labios que le regaló, solo para dormir y cada uno vez que Khepera juega con las mañanas y lo esconde en otro, se vuelve loco buscándolo -_ Pensaba Ryou con algo de tristeza, hasta que la voz de Bakura y el sonido del teléfono volviendo a ser un lugar en su lugar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El oji esmeralda caminó hasta la cocina en su lugar aún sin notarlo abrió el congelador y sacó una bolsa de hielo y se puso en el ojo que no podía abrir; - ¿K-Kura? - El mencionado brincó un poco al no haber sentido la presencia de su hikari en el mismo sitio, se volteó lo miró por un segundo, frunció y quitó la mirada hacia un lado; - ¿Qué quieres? - Puede que ayer no esté tan enojado cuando se haya despertado, pero sí que esté pasando el resto de la noche por su humor cambiado, pero ¿Cómo culparlo? Lo llevó a un gimnasio para que lo golpeara frente a muchas personas, su orgullo había sido aplastado al punto de que no funcionaba para vergüenza; - _demonios, estoy en un dilema, creo que se la merecía de una forma, pero no me gusta verlo así, ni que esté así conmigo ... -_ Pensaba Ryou; - Yo ... e-escuché que no irías a trabajar esta semana ... ¿e-estas bien? -

Bakura frunció aún más el ceño y en tono enojado dijo cortante: - ¿Por qué no lo que después de **_esto?_**? - Ryou levanto las cejas triste, pero luego frunció el ceño, pero aún su tristeza se dejaba ver en su mirada; - Bueno, no te habías pasado nada si me hubieras hecho un caso desde el principio y es por eso que lo puedes pasar por un camino de buscapleitos, en la calle, pudiste haber quedado así, muerto o peor en un coma ¿Cuántos crees tu que? no has sido así por un golpe en la cabeza en los medios pelea? ¿Crees que quieres verte en una cama de hospital para tu vida solo porque puedes controlar y andar probándole a todos tu fuerza? ¿Cómo puedo dirigirme a mi padre que necesito más dinero para poder pagar la "estadía" en un hospital de un ex hijo de un ex ladrón que estaba en la escuela que me regaló porque se peleo con alguien y ahora está en coma y no hay nadie más que se preocupe por él? -

\- Solo estas exagerando - Dijo aún molesto Bakura con la mirada desviada; - ¡¿Solo estoy exagerando ?! ¿Dices que el hecho de que me preocupe por ti solo porque estoy exagerando? ¡¿Eres tú amigo y te quiero SOLO PORQUE EXAGERO? ¡? - La voz de Ryou estaba comenzando a sonar quebradiza y sus ojos se estaban aguando, la expresión del alcalde pasó de enojada a sorprendido y preocupado; - ¡Pues bien idiota! ¡Si lo que quieres es vivir como el salvaje que las cosas en Egipto ADELANTE! ¡Pero primero te largas de aquí porque no quiero vivir lleno de preocupación por tu culpa! - Las lagrimas ahora bajaban por las mejillas del menor y Bakura solo miraba por los ojos del otro con los suyos entrecerrado y serio, se miraban unos segundos hasta que el yami dejaba caer la bolsa con el hielo y con su mano derecha se levantaba un Ryou su pecho descubierto y lo atrapó en sus brazos, donde el oji esmeralda forzó para soltar, podía lanzar un Bakura al suelo al usar su peso en su contra como ya lo había hecho, pero eso no fue más que lo que él más; - Ya te dije que no me hables así - Dijo que el más grande de manera suave pero severa al oído de su contraparte; - No me provoques porque no me gusta pelear contigo niño, ya no me gusta y no me sorprenderás con la guardia baja esta vez - Bakura tomó la barbilla de su contraparte entre sus dedos y la mejor para que mirara y con el pulgar le limpió una lagrima; - Además, ¿no deberías poner el pie en el piso y llorar el día de tu cumpleaños? ¿No?, Agregando también que no hay razón para seguir haciendo algo que te hace llorar y que me puedo alejar de ti - Lo que decía el alcalde era cierto, preferiría dejarlo todo lo que alejarse de él y más si esto lo hacia llorar, _"ERES UN IDIOTA EGOISTA"_ esas palabras han recibido un estado en la cabeza toda la noche, había sido un malagradecido con Ryou después de todo lo que había hecho por él, con gracia y tristeza pensó que su madre lo había dejado en un buen jalón de orejas y el hecho hecho disculparse; - ¿Feliz cumpleaños? ... según tus recuerdos, eso es lo que dice que has dicho? No?

El menor série un poco y respondió; - Sí, eso es lo que digas - Las aguas comenzaron a llamarse entre ambos, un maullido casi exasperado hizo que Bakura volteara a ambos en la dirección del sonido, que, obviamente, no venía de otro que no fuera Khepera, quien miraba intensamente atreves de la puerta de vidrio y vuelto a maullar caminando alrededor de esta; - ¿Qué miras enano? - Bakura también miró los ojos hacia la puerta, mirando a una mujer blanca sentada en césped sin prestarle atención al peligro; - estás muy enano para esas cosas - el pequeño felino siguió maullando y moviendo inquietamente hasta que Bakura abrió la puerta, haciendo que Khepera salía rápidamente hacia la gata, restregándose contra ella cuando estaba seguro de que no iba a atacar, pero a pesar de todo , la peliblanca no le ponía un ojo encima

Así siguió la "conquista" de Khepera hasta que un gato de rayas negras y amarillas cenizas salieron de la nada corriendo hacia él bufando enojado y echándole garra, haciendo lo más pequeño corriera de nuevo hacia la casa, donde miro ahora a la gata restregarse contra el gato adulto, quien tampoco quitaba la mirada de encima al más joven; - ¡ahora metete conmigo maldito! - Dijo el oji carmesí mientras que corría hacia los gatos, pateando al macho, haciendo la calle en el árbol del patio, de dónde bajó corriendo para unirse a su compañera el que ya había saltado la cerca hacia la casa vecina.

\- Te dije que estabas muy enano para eso, solo te ves como un niño, pero no te preocupes, eres el único en el que rodar el corazón - dijo Bakura cuando se sentía dentro de la casa, Ryou rodó los ojos y dijo: - Bakura ... era una foca - el mencionado se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado; - una foca que me daba besos - mientras preparaba el desayuno, el menor respondió; - ¿Qué te dije que te amaba y no era verdad? -el alcalde cerró los ojos y asintió; - Como la canción. Pero ya ves que pronto es alguien más, ahora solo eres un enano que solo se está alojando, entrando en la adolescencia gatuna? ... No sé - Ryou Añadido: - Claro que encontrar alguien ... cuando lo castren - dos pares de ojos , unos verdes y otros carmesíes, se abrieron hasta su punto máximo, el dueño de los carmesíes abrió la puerta de vidrio diciendo: -¡Corre Khepera! ¡Corre no mires atrás! - Sorprendentemente el domicilio hizo lo pedido; - ¡YA VOLVERÁS! ... cuando tengas hambre - Dijo Ryou al fugitivo.

\- ¿K-kura? ¿Vendrás conmigo a la casa de Marik? - El dice que una ceja blanca y preguntó: - ¿Para qué? - Ryou comenzó a servir la comida de ambos y respondió: - Bueno, para celebrar nuestros cumpleaños nos reunimos en casa de todos y jugamos toda la clase de juegos y vemos películas y todas esas cosas, que no te agradan mucho, pero ... - No había terminado de hablar cuando miró a Bakura asentir mientras masticaba su comida; - ¿Aceptas ir? - el mayor volvió a asentir; - ¿No vas a poner peros? -está vez el peliblanco más grande negó; - ¡Genial! ¡Gracias Kura! - Dijo Ryou sonriendo con los ojos cerrados e inclinando un poco la cabeza, Bakura lo miro por unos segundos, pero bajó la mirada cuando sí sonrojarse un poco.


	48. Chapter 48

¿Mejor tarde que nunca?

el jueves anterior terminaron mis vacaciones, ese día entré al colegio de nuevo, por fin a último año, por eso solo fui dos días en vez de toda la semana, pero el lunes ya está todo normal y salgo hasta la última hora de salida que hay en el colegio, al igual que martes y miércoles, jueves también salgo tarde, pero no a la última hora de salida y el viernes salgo temprano por lo menos, con el tiempo pasado que tengo que cambiar el día de actualización del fanfic, hasta entonces todo sigue normal.

 _\- ¿K-kura? ¿Vendrás conmigo a la casa de Marik? – El mencionado levantó una ceja blanca y preguntó: - ¿Para qué? – Ryou comenzó a servir la comida de ambos y respondió: - Bueno, para celebrar nuestros cumpleaños nos reunimos en casa de alguno y jugamos toda clase de juegos y vemos películas y todas esas cosas, sé que no te agradan mucho, pero… - No había terminado de hablar cuando miró a Bakura asentir mientras masticaba su comida; - ¿Aceptas ir? – el mayor volvió a asentir; - ¿No vas a poner peros? -está vez el peliblanco más grande negó; - ¡Genial! ¡Gracias Kura! – Dijo Ryou sonriendo con los ojos cerrados e inclinando un poco la cabeza, Bakura lo miro por unos segundos, pero bajó la mirada cuando sintió sonrojarse un poco._

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al residente pelicenizo, quien sonrió de inmediato al ver a sus dos amigos peliblancos fuera de su casa, dejándolos entrar de inmediato, solo para que después el resto se dedicó a saludar y felicitar felizmente al albino menor, mientras el oji carmesí se mantenía al margen de la situación ocultando sus ya mencionados ojos tras una gafas oscuras que combinaban con su pantalón negro y camisa de botones negra que llevaba abierta, llevando debajo de esta una camisa a rayas e indirectamente con el igualmente mente negro, pantalón de Ryou y su suéter a rayas cafés claras y oscuras. **_N/A:_**

https

:

/

www

.pinterest.

co.

uk/

pin/

826269862856966801/

Iba a comenzar a dirigirse hacia el sofá para esperar que el ajetreo pasara cuando Marik, al fin notando "los demás accesorios" en la cara de Bakura, un poco alarmado preguntó: - ¡Bakura! ¡¿qué te pasó en la cara?! – el pelicenizo lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y jaló de él para sus rostros quedaran a centímetros, algo que no le agradó nada al mismo peliblanco como a Kiram, quien miraba ahora con los ojos entre cerrados y el ceñó fruncido; - ¡Suéltame! ¡¿qué te importa?! –

\- ¡Oye! ¡me preocupo por ti! – Dijo Marik ante la arrogancia y apatía del ex ladrón; - ¡¿Y quien te lo pidió?! – A los demás les bajó una gota de sudor mientras venían discutir a los egipcios: - ¡No le hables así ladrón idiota! – ahora Kiram se había metido en la discusión, Ryou estaba seguro de que, si no fuera por las gafas que le había prestado a su yami, los pares de ojos lavanda y carmesí estarían echando chispas entre sí; - Lo que ocurre es que… a Bakura … le intentaron robar… ¡sí! Y se peleó con los asaltantes, que le lograron pegar un poco, ya saben lo orgulloso que puede ser, por eso no quiere hablarlo – Explicó el oji esmeralda poniendo cada mano en el pecho de los egipcios más separándolos los suficiente el uno del otro; - Claro… eso pasó – dijo el peliblanco más grande comenzando a redirigirse al sofá.

Después de que se calmaran las aguas todos volvieron a sus lugares y todo continuó con normalidad, hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar, por lo que Marik fue a abrir la puerta; - Entrega para la señorita Ishtar – dijo un joven cartero de unos 18 años que traía una carretilla de carga con unas 5 cajas medianamente grandes. **_N/A:_**

https

:

/

i.

ytimg.

com/vi

/XLaPPswpWkQ

/maxresdefault.

jpg

\- Dame un momento, le diré que venga – Dijo Marik, dejando la puerta abierta mientras iba por su hermana al segundo piso de la casa, después de unos segundos ambos hermanos bajaron, Marik volviendo con sus amigos e Ishizu encargándose de su correo; - ¿Se- señorita Ishtar? – Preguntó nervioso el joven cartero; - Así es, ¿estas son todas las cajas que llegaron? – El cartero solo asintió tontamente con la boca entreabierta y sin quitarle la mirada a la pelinegra; - Bien, puedes ponerlo aquí - el cartero entró con todas cajas y las dejó a un lado de puerta y abrió la primera de las cajas para mostrarle su contenido a la mujer, Bakura quien sin poder ocultar su curiosidad estuvo viendo todo desde el sofá, arrodillado en el cojín de este y con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en respaldar de este, de pie al lado del sofá y Bakura, estaba Marik, quien veía molesto al cartero encantado con su hermana; - ¿Cómo se atreve a mirarla así tan descaradamente? – dijo con enfado muy notable es su voz; - No lo culpo – Respondió simplemente el oji carmesí, haciendo que un par de ojos amatistas y otro esmeralda lo miraran con enfado;- ¡Ni se te ocurra ladrón!- Dijo en voz baja el peli cenizo dándole un golpe en la cabeza, ganando un gruñido como respuesta; - ¡claro que no! ¡solo fue un…cumplido!

\- ¿Po-podría firmar esto…se-señorita? – pidió el cartero, dándole una forma a Ishizu quien comenzó a firmar en los lugares pedidos, para Ryou se le hacía muy gracioso la curiosidad infantil que su yami podía tener y más ahora cuando una de las cajas fue abierta; - ¡WOO! ¡Eso es un casco romano! ¡hacía milenios que no veía uno! – Dijo Bakura saltando del sofá y tomando uno de los dos cascos en sus manos, parecía nuevo, como el paso del tiempo no lo hubiera afectado en lo absoluto. **_N/A:_**

http

:

/

www

.armillum.

com/

872-thickbox_default

/casco-de-la-guardia-pretoriana.

jpg

\- Sí, efectivamente es uno, después de todo el imperio romano también fue una parte importante de la historia de Egipto, así que abriremos una pequeña zona que hablara de esa parte de la historia con varios objetos romanos encontrados en Egipto – Explicó la oji azul con algo de desinterés al ex ladrón mientras le entregaba la forma al cartero y este se retiraba de la casa; - ¡Pero si parece nuevo! – Ahora Kiram también se había acercado curioso, tomando el otro casco en sus manos; - Mandé esos dos a restaurar sus colores, mientras los demás permanecen tal y como se encontraron, a pesar del tiempo aún conservan su gran resistencia a los golpes – Kiram y Bakura al escuchar esto se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron maliciosamente.

Ishizu revisaba el contenido de las otras cajas cuando…; - ¡AAAAAAAAH! – Todos voltearon la mirada a los dos yamis de donde provenían los poderosos y graves gritos de… ¿"guerra"? ambos corrían desde una esquina de la casa en dirección al otro y justo en el centro de la sala de estar sus cabezas protegidas por los cascos chocaron, deteniéndolos en seco y produciendo un sonido metálico en el proceso; - ¡Sacos de musculo sin cerebro! ¡¿qué están haciendo?! ¡a pesar de su resistencia, son piezas muy delicadas! – ahora ambos estaban inclinados agarrando sus cabezas aún protegidas, el silencio reinaba hasta que la risa tonta de Kiram se escuchó; - Je…je…je..jejejejeje – Levantó un poco la cabeza y señaló a Bakura; - Jejeje…eres un romano con estilo… jejeje – Ahora fue el turno del otro yami de levantar un poco la cabeza y reír tontamente también; - Jejejeje… ya entendí…jejeje… lo dices por las gafas… jejeje – Ambos se enderezaron y siguieron con sus risas tontas hasta que sus conciencias terminaban de desvanecerse y cayeran desmayados en el suelo; - Un romano que se desmaya con estilo – agregó Joey desde el sofá.

Bakura abrió los ojos, viendo todo en un tono más oscuro, recordando las gafas que llevaba puestas, se sentó frotando la parte frontal de su cabeza, notando que el casco que llevaba ya no estaba allí; - ¿Kura? ¿estás bien? – el mencionado volteó su rostro hacia la derecha, dónde estaba Ryou viéndolo con algo de preocupación; - Sí, por supuesto

\- Arrg, me duele la cabeza ¿Qué pasó? – Kiram había despertado y también se frotaba la frente; - Se desmayaron después de su estupidez, tienen suerte de que los cascos estén intactos o a ti te haría pagarlo ahora mismo – Dijo Ishizu en tono enfadado y señalando a Bakura; - Y a ti, te haría buscar trabajo para que me lo pagues también – esta vez señalo a Kiram, quien solo sonrió arrogantemente y se cruzó de brazos; - ¿así? ¡oblígame! – la egipcia entrecerró los ojos y respondió: - Tengo mis maneras para lograr sacar lo que quiera de ti – miró a Marik por unos momentos y luego le devolvió la mirada, cuando Kiram entendió, también entrecerró los ojos; - No te atreverías – Ishizu se cruzó de brazos y volvió a responder: - No sabes de lo que soy capaz– Por segunda vez en el día, otra pelea de miradas comenzó, esta vez entre un par amatista y otro de Zafiros.

Mientras todos miraban la pelea, Bakura notó una caja cerca suyo y estirándose un poco y sin levantarse, la atrajo hacia él, la abrió para después sacar un desgastado libro, también lo abrió y para su sorpresa a diferencia de los cascos, el libro era egipcio, era un libro de conjuros y hechizos, pero la mayoría no podía leerse por completo debido al desgaste en las hojas, algunas paginas estaban borrosas, a otras les faltaban pedazos de páginas, otras estaban dañadas por lo que parecía haber sido agua o algún líquido, pero a pesar del desgaste pudo encontrar un hechizo completo, uno que realmente le llamó la atención poderosamente.

Todos dejaron de mirar la pelea de furiosas miradas cuando la profunda voz de Bakura se escuchó en una lengua extraña; - qad yaeud alqadim li

"Lo viejo puede volver a mí"

alzilal ymkn 'an tartafie fawq li

"Las sombras pueden elevarse sobre mí"

we eindama yasqut Ra

"Y cuando Rá caiga"

ma aljadid yati li

"Lo nuevo vuelve a mi"

 ** _N/A: ¿qué les pareció mi hechizo prron? Yo lo inventé, pero como español nada que ver, lo puse en el traductor de san Google en árabe y debajo de la traducción que no se entiende ni gaver, te pone como se pronuncia y eso es lo que puse como "egipcio antiguo" ya verán lo que las palabras significan._**

\- Oh no… - Dijo Ishizu con los ojos muy abiertos; - Creo que no funciona, tal vez no está completo… -comentó Bakura al no notar ningún cambio, pero cuando su mano derecha quiso soltar el libro para pasar de página no pudo, por más que lo intentaba con ambas manos, ninguna soltaba el libro, una fuerza poderosa se lo impedía y fue cuando comenzó. Una niebla morada salió del libro, girando alrededor de los brazos del yami mientras subía y otra parte bajaba por el resto de su cuerpo siempre girando a su alrededor hasta que lo cubrió por completo, todos se alejaron sin saber lo que ocurría, hasta que la niebla comenzó a girar en dirección contraria, regresando al libro.

Ryou amplio sus ojos al máximo con lo que vio, la camisa de botones negra de Bakura había sido remplazada por un túnica roja, su camisa a rayas, por otra especie de túnica más delgada con capucha y más corta sin mangas de color beige que se abría dejando ver su esculpido pecho y abdomen bronceado, su pantalón negro fue remplazado con una falda azul oscuro que era asegurada a su cintura junto a la túnica beige con un especie de cinturón de tela igualmente azul oscuro que se estaba en un nudo que dejaba caer las tiras sobrantes, su pelo largo y salvaje, ahora era más corto, pero igual o más salvaje y un poco más agrisado, su cicatriz antes visible solo a muy corta distancia, ahora era visible a cualquier distancia, sus bronceados parpados se abrieron, dejando ver los profundos ojos amatistas, en conclusión, había recuperado su antiguo cuerpo. **_N/A: Sé que no es necesario poner una imagen, pero puede que alguien que nuevo en el mundo de Yu Gi Oh no sepa cómo se ve en realidad_**

https

:

/

www

.pinterest.

Com

/pin

/826269862

855242399/

Esmeraldas y amatistas no se desviaron ni un solo instante mientras el ex ladrón se ponía de pie frente a Ryou, quien no se había movido allí, haciendo notar la diferencia de estaturas de una cabeza a favor del yami, cuando antes era una diferencia de una frente nada más; - ¿Qué pasa Hikari? ¿el gato te comió la lengua? – Preguntó burlonamente Bakura con voz mucho más grave y profunda de la que tenía en su otro cuerpo, el peliblanco menor se sonrojó un poco cuando bajó su mirada al pecho de su contraparte, notando que era más robusto y sus músculos estaban mucho más definidos, algo que realmente era sorprendente, pues los músculos de Bakura en su otro cuerpo ya eran muy bien definidos y lo suficientemente duros, se avergonzaba con el pensamiento de que tan duros llegaban a ser ahora en este cuerpo, especialmente los de los brazos, Ryou sacudió levemente la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no quitaba sus ojos del pecho descubierto de su oscuro; - E-ese es t-tu antiguo cuerpo ¿c-cierto? – Bakura solo respondió dando una arrogante sonrisa; - N-no estás p-poseído de nuevo ¿verdad? –

\- Claro que no – Respondió el oji amatista elevando un poco la voz sin dejar de sonreír y agarrando su túnica roja estirándola un poco para acomodarla, pero al hacer esto, grandes cantidades de objetos cayeron de ella, entre ellos: monedas de oro, collares de diferentes piedras preciosas o solo as piedras preciosas, objetos de plata…etc. **_N/A:_**

http

:

/

i621.

photobucket.

Com

/albums

/tt293

/Poprocks311

/Bakura

/1253799730454.

Jpg

\- Con que por eso que estaba un poco pesada, había olvidado que tenía eso allí… ¡Huy! ¡mi cuchillo! - Todos los demás miraban aún más sorprendidos que antes, no solo por la transformación de Bakura, sino también por todo el oro y joyas ante sus ojos; - Si vez algo que te guste, puedes tomarlo Ryou – Dijo Bakura mientras miraba su chuchillo a contra luz y con un ojo cerrado; - Todo es robado ¿no es así? – el peliblanco mayor asintió aún en lo suyo; - entonces no tomaré nada – rechazó amablemente el oji esmeralda; - ¡¿QUEE?!- Todos estaban sorprendidos ante el rechazo de tal oferta, incluso el mismo ex ladrón dejó de apreciar su cuchillo para mirar a su luz; - ¿por qué no? – Ryou lo miró a los ojos y respondió: - No lo sé, supongo que no me parece justo gastar en mi algo que le fue arrebatado a alguien más, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo – Bakura frunció el ceño y dijo: - A veces eres un poco raro ¿sabías? – su contraparte de luz se rio un poco de esto encogiéndose de hombros por un instante; - Supongo que lo conservaré todo yo, después de todo fue fruto de mi "trabajo" como ladrón – agregó Bakura sonriendo, Kiram olfateo un poco el aire y dijo con una mueca: - ¿Qué huele tan mal? -

\- ¡oh lo siento señor duchas diarias! ¡pero en Egipto no había agua suficiente como para desperdiciarla bañándote todos los días! – Respondió un poco enfadado todos se quejaron al conocer de donde provenía el olor intenso a sudor, carne, humo (seguramente de las fogatas) y un ligero toque de sangre seca; - Entonces revierte el hechizo – dijo el yami peli cenizo; - No puedo hacer ¿no escuchaste el hechizo? "y cuando Rá caiga, lo nuevo vuelve a mí" El hechizo no se revertirá hasta que el sol caiga y se oculte – explicó Bakura como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta –

\- Entonces ve a bañarte al patio con la manguera – Dijo Marik con voz nasal al estar tapando su nariz del olor; - ¡No soy perro! – replicó el oji amatista más grande con el ceño fruncido y enojo en su voz; -No, pero hasta ellos huelen mejor… - Dijo Tristán en voz baja, pero aún así fue escuchado por el peliblanco; - ¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?! – Preguntó Bakura con más enojo y el puño frente a su cara; - ¡Está bien! ¡está bien! ¡puedes ir a bañarte en nuestro baño! ¡solo apúrate! – Habló Ishizu con un poco de desesperación en su voz. Bakura se dirigió al segundo piso con el ceño fruncido en busca del baño de la casa Ishtar; - Tendremos que desinfectar todo el baño más tarde Marik- Habló con desdén la oji zafiro, haciendo que una gota de sudor bajara por el lado de la cabeza del mencionado, quien con los ojos cerrados, asintió tristemente.


	49. Chapter 49

Locaciones reales utilizadas en esta historia no fueron utilizadas para ninguna ganancia ni promoción, solo use las locaciones para conveniencia argumental de la historia.

Personajes utilizados es esta historia no son de mi propiedad y tampoco gano dinero con su uso.

 _\- Entonces ve a bañarte al patio con la manguera – Dijo Marik con voz nasal al estar tapando su nariz del olor; - ¡No soy perro! – replicó el oji amatista más grande con el ceño fruncido y enojo en su voz; -No, pero hasta ellos huelen mejor… - Dijo Tristán en voz baja, pero aun así fue escuchado por el peliblanco; - ¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?! – Preguntó Bakura con más enojo y el puño frente a su cara; - ¡Está bien! ¡está bien! ¡puedes ir a bañarte en nuestro baño! ¡solo apúrate! – Habló Ishizu con un poco de desesperación en su voz. Bakura se dirigió al segundo piso con el ceño fruncido en busca del baño de la casa Ishtar; - Tendremos que desinfectar todo el baño más tarde Marik- Habló con desdén la oji zafiro, haciendo que una gota de sudor bajara por el lado de la cabeza del mencionado, quien, con los ojos cerrados, asintió tristemente._

Después de un rato de haber gastado un lata entera de aromatizante en toda la sala de estar, especialmente en la esquina donde Bakura dejó sus túnica, las cosas siguieron su curso, el mencionado ex ladrón se divertía probando su antigua fuerza con Kiram en un juego de fuercitas, quien con dos manos no lograba mover ni un poco el brazo de su contrincante mientras el resto le daba su respectivo regalo a Ryou, faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara y el cuerpo de esta época regresara; - Oye Bakura ¿dónde está tu regalo? No me digas que lo olvidaste – Preguntó divertido Marik viendo al otro peliblanco, quien respondió: - No lo olvide, ya debe haber llegado a casa a esta hora- Aún divertido, Marik preguntó: - y… ¿qué le compraste? – Bakura rodó los ojos respondiendo: - Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa – El peli cenizo no quedó muy contento con esta respuesta, mientras unos curiosos ojos verdes miraban al ex ladrón.

Minutos más tarde, cuando el último rayo de sol desapareció del firmamento Bakura fue rodeado nuevamente por la neblina purpura proveniente del libro encerrado ahora en su caja, todo en el cuerpo del ahora nuevamente oji carmesí regresó a estar tal y como estaba antes del hechizo; - Había olvidado que mi cara era un solo dolor – Dijo sin muchas ganas el peliblanco, acostándose en el piso con los brazos abiertos aprovechando que estaba sentado en el hace un momento; - Creo que ya es hora de irnos, mañana hay que ir al colegio, debo alimentar esta cosa y también debe ponerse un iceberg en la cara hoy y el resto de la semana – Dijo Ryou señalando a su mitad oscura en el suelo; - Además de que quieres ver tu regalo (quiero ser el primero en saberlo – Dijo Marik susurrando lo último al oído del oji esmeralda, quien asintió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios; - oye ¿tienes algo en lo que pueda llevarme eso? – Le preguntó Bakura desde el suelo a la oji zafiro señalando la pequeña, pero rica montaña de oro, joyas, piedras preciosas…etc; - Yo… creo… creo que sí –

\- Gracias por todo, realmente me encantaron sus regalos, nos vemos mañana en la escuela – Se despidió Ryou en la entrada de la casa de los Ishtar, junto a Bakura, quien llevaba un saco sobre su hombro derecho, los demás se despidieron con la mano mientras los venían avanzar por la acera; - ¿Sabes? No veo nada con estas cosas – Mencionó Bakura señalando las gafas prestadas de Ryou, quien llevaba las manos en las bolsas y rio explicándole que era normal al ser de noche; - Muy pronto… - agregó el peli cenizo mirando a los albinos alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ryou abrió la puerta de su casa, notando que la puerta arrastraba algo por la parte de adentro, miró tras la puerta y levantó una caja mediana, Bakura siguió caminando y cuando pasó a su lado puso una mano en su cabello revolviéndolo un poco y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, el único peliblanco en la habitación cerró la puerta y fue a la cocina por un cuchillo para abrir la caja, cuando la abrió, sus ojos se expandieron a lo máximo en sorpresa.

La puerta de la habitación de Bakura se abrió repentinamente dejando pasar un rayo blanco que se guindó en la espalda de del antes mencionado, haciendo que ambos se fueran al suelo; - ¡Kura! ¡eres el mejor! ¡gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! – Decía Ryou emocionado abrazado a la espalda de su oscuro; - Ryou… -

\- ¡estuve buscando uno por semanas! ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?!

\- Ryou…

\- ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡¿Cuánto te costó, no son nada baratos?!

\- ¡RYOU!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¡Ryou tengo mis pantalones en las rodillas! ¡ESTOY EN BOXERS! – Explicó avergonzado Bakura volteando su rostro sonrojado para poder mirar a su contraparte, quien parpadeo varias veces y miró hacia abajo, viendo el notable trasero del peliblanco mayor cubierto solo por unos boxers negros con naranja y los pantalones negros hasta las rodillas. ** _N/A:_** https

:

/

www

.ropainteriorbarata.

com/image/cache/Ropa-Interior-Barata

/493-boxer-calvin-klein-365-baratos-espania-hombre-naranja-negro-boxer_calvin_klein_17077-620x620.

jpg

\- ¡OH! ¡lo siento! – se disculpó avergonzado el oji esmeralda bajando de la espalda de Bakura sentándose en el suelo, el mencionado oji carmesí se giró para también sentarse y subirse los pantalones, cuando terminó, recibió otro impacto del lado izquierdo; - ¿Cómo conseguiste este teléfono? Es muy nuevo como para encontrar uno en alguna tienda – Volvió a preguntar ansioso Ryou; - Solo fui a una tienda, pregunté cual era el mejor y me dijeron que era ese y lo compré, la verdad ni siquiera sé si en realidad es lo mejor que hay ¿es bueno? – Explicó un poco confundido el mayor; - ¡Claro que es bueno! ¡es lo mejor que hay hasta ahora! Prometo darte un regalo igual de bueno en tu cumpleaños – aclaró el hikari; - Me conformo con carne agregó simplemente Bakura.

-30 de octubre-

\- Bakura deja de jugar con eso, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo si no te apuras – Apuró Ryou a su contraparte quien jugaba con su cuchillo favorito, mientras él se alistaba para el colegio; - Es tu culpa por comprármelos, te dije que con carne me conformaba – dijo el mayor de los peliblancos recordando el día en que recibió su regalo.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era jueves 25 de octubre, el cumpleaños de Bakura, quien había sido despertado por Ryou con una gran caja negra de madera con puerta de vidrio en sus manos, cuando miró dentro, volvió a sentirse como aquella vez que fue al centro comercial a comer con Ryou, cuando vio aquel hermoso cuchillo en esa tienda, pues en la caja, había una gran cantidad de cuchillos perfectamente acomodados, habían de todo tipo: militares, media luna al estilo csgo, dagas medievales, persas, incluso egipcias…etc. Pero su favorito, uno estilo mariposa completamente negro._ _ **N/A:**_ https

:

/

www

.cuchilleriadavidgarcia.

es/image/cache

/navaja-abanico-mariposa-cudeman-505-p-500x500.

Jpg

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

\- Debes controlar tu obsesión con ellos, podrás jugar con el más tarde, ahora apúrate y cuando salgas, por favor evita esparcir de nuevo todas las hojas por todo el patio frontal, sé que es divertido patear hojas en otoño, pero hazlo lejos de la casa por favor niño – Agregó Ryou concluyendo la conversación mientras subía a su habitación; - ¡¿A quién le dices niño, niño?!

-1ero de noviembre-

\- _Bakura Ryou a la oficina del director, Bakura Ryou a la oficina del director –_ Sonó por los parlantes ubicados en cada aula del colegio de Dominó, el mencionado frunció el ceño al escuchar el llamado, generalmente solo llamaban a problemáticos por allí además de otros avisos sin relevancia la mayor parte del tiempo; - ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Yugi tras Ryou, quien se encogió de hombros y respondió: - No lo sé, también me pregunto lo mismo – El oji esmeralda se levantó y un poco avergonzado por las intensas miradas de sus compañeros y profesor, caminó y salió del aula.

Cuando Ryou regresó entró con un sobre blanco con el sello de la escuela, su mirada estaba oculta bajo la sombra de su flequillo, cuando se sentó en su lugar, sus manos eran puños, tan fuertemente apretados que temblaban, Rubio, castaño, peli cenizo y tricolor se miraron extremadamente extrañados y preocupados.

Bakura abrió la puerta y entró a la casa dirigiéndose directo a la cocina, dónde regularmente a esa hora estaba su hikari terminando la cena, entró en ella y efectivamente allí estaba, de espaldas, apoyado en la encimera con un papel en la mano, su cabeza estaba baja; - Ryou? – Un sollozo salió del peliblanco más joven, bajando aún más la cabeza; - ¡¿Ryou, qué ocurre?! – Preguntó preocupado el oji carmesí acercándose a su contraparte, quien solo le extendió el papel con la mano temblorosa _:_

 _Estimado Bakura Ryou_

 _Mediante este medio se le informa oficialmente, que su estadía en el Colegio Superior de Domino como estudiante de intercambio de dos años, terminará el 30 de noviembre del vigente año y su regreso a su colegio de origen,_ _Budmouth Technology College, Dorset, Inglaterra, será el 1ero de Diciembre del vigente año…_

Las manos temblorosas en la carta se apretaron, el ceño fruncido caía sobre los ojos incrédulos carmesí, los labios temblorosos se abrieron inseguros para hacer la peor pregunta que pudieran hacer, mientras sus oídos se preparaban para escuchar la peor respuesta que pudieran recibir; - ¿T-te vas?...


	50. Chapter 50

50 ya ... valla!

No está tan largo con la actualización, pero es que no entiendo por que no me deja pegar todo el resto, tengo que cortarlo y ponerlo en el próximo cap, que por cierto ahora son los domingos, pues me cambiaron mi horario, sigo saliendo muy tarde, así que los únicos días que puedo escribir son los viernes en la noche y los sábados, mis exámenes están cerca, el 19 empiezo, con mate de hecho, así que actualizaré este domingo y después hasta el domingo 25 para poder ir a los exámenes solo con una cosa en mente.

 _Estimado Bakura Ryou_

 _Mediante este medio se le informa oficialmente, que su estadística en el Colegio Superior de Dominio como estudiante de intercambio de los años, termina el 30 de noviembre del año actual y su regreso a su colegio de origen,_ _Budmouth Technology College, Dorset, Inglaterra, será el 1ero de diciembre del vigente año ..._

Las manos temblorosas en la carta se apretaron, el ceño fruncido caía sobre los ojos incrédulos carmesí, los labios temblorosos se abrieron en el vacío para hacer la peor pregunta que se puede hacer, mientras que los oídos se preparan para escuchar la peor respuesta que reciben; - ¿T-te vas? ...

\- Lo siento ... lo siento ... lo siento ... - Se disculpaba Ryou con la voz quebrada sin mirar a Bakura, quien tiene ganas de leer el resto "de esa basura" como él llamaba, arrugó la hoja y la dejó caer; - Tu ...! no puedes DEJARME - Ryou fue tomado por los brazos y la espalda contra la encimera de la cocina, sus ojos se extendieron al miedo al ver los opuestos carmesí de su yami, que brillaban en furia y tristeza como el fuego incontrolable que una vez destruyó su vida; - ¿K-kura? -Un gruñido proveniente de lo más profundo de la garganta del alcalde no ayudaba en nada la situación; - ¡No te irás! ¡¿Entiendes !? - Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto un compañero a su lado y cuando aún estaba poseído por Zork; - K-kura suéltame por favor - Pidió el oji verde asustado, con sus esmeraldas escondidas bajo sus parpados mientras estas salían de las gotas de agua, evitando recordar las imágenes que se venían a la mente al ver esa furiosa expresión que incluso dejaba ver los afilados colmillos de su oscuro; -, m-me lastimas - Bakura berna reacciona cuando las lagrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su hikari junto a los leves temblores de este debido al miedo, después de mucho tiempo se siente como ese monstruo que era de nuevo, lo estaba provocando tanto miedo, que ni siquiera fue tratado de defenderse como lo había hecho si estar más calmado.

Bakura lo soltó y dio paso atrás, de inmediato Ryou se alejó hacia su izquierda aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyando sus manos en la encimera dándole la espalda al alcalde; - Lo siento ... es solo que ... no quiero perder lo último que me queda, no es justo lo que la vida quiere quitarme lo que tengo nunca, ¿qué pasa si no te vuelvo a ver en meses, en años o ¡nunca? ¿Qué haría sin ti? ¡Ni siquiera sé cocinar en esta cosa! - explicó Bakura golpeado la cocina con su puño, haciendo que Ryou saltara un poco asustado y volteara a verlo, compadeciendo la tristeza, preocupación y enojo en los ojos de su contraparte, especialmente cuando a este se le complicaba expresar lo que sentía de manera clara , le costaba definir lo que sentía, sí, pudo explicar que no quería quedarse solo de nuevo, pero no dijo el porqué de esto,

\- Yo ... olvidé que quise volver ... lo siento ... Explicó de manera triste el oji verde, haciendo que su contraparte cerrara los ojos y apretara el puente de su nariz con dos dedos; - ¿No hay algo que puedas hacer? - Preguntó un poco frustrado el alcalde, más Ryou solo negó con la cabeza y explicó: - En el contrato que mi padre y yo firmamos para el programa de intercambio de 6 años está estipulado que debo volver a Inglaterra si o si cuando finalicen mis 6 años - Bakura frunció y lo volteo a ver extrañado; - Pero dijiste que tus dos años aquí has sido terminado ¿y los otros 2? - Ahora que las cosas estaban en un "poco más calmadas" Ryou se sentó, por lo que su yami lo imito, sentándose a su lado; - Un año, un país distinto, mi primer año fue en Holanda, después Alemania, Francia, Irlanda y último, dos años en Japón,

\- ¿Qué ocurre si no llegas a tomar tu vuelo y regresas? - Ryou señalo la carta y Bakura recordó que no terminó de leer el resto de la carta, se estiró un poco y logró el arrugado papel; - _Recuerde que no se puede quedar en el país más tiempo del estipulado en el contrato o se le levantarán cargos por estancia ilegal en el país y se juzgará como adulto según las leyes del país ... -_ El oscuro abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido; - no, escapar no es una opción - Haciendo que el mayor cerrara la boca, pero pensando en otra cosa volteo a ver a su contraparte; - y ... ¿si vuelves aquí, unos días después de regresar a Inglaterra? O mejor aún ¿Qué tal si voy contigo? - el menor se volteo a míralo y no la esperanza no se ha encontrado la solución en los ojos del otro, como niño tratando de convencer a sus padres de todos los gastos de la mascota que quiere y le es negada; - No es tan fácil ... - Dijo poniendo su mano izquierda en la mejilla del mismo lado de su yami, quien se apoyó en tacto; - No tienes una visa para viajar, no tienes dinero, no puedes pagarla. Trabaja mucho tiempo extra para pagar, solo tienes que vivir y trabajar en Japón, pero fue lo que Horakhty te dio junto a lo demás,

\- ¡¿UN MALDITO MES ?! - interrumpió Bakura exaltado; - ¡¿y si los mato ?! - Preguntó abalanzándose un poco hacia delante, arrecostándose un poco al menor, quien rio un poco ante la desesperada locura del otro; - No ... sabes que no te gusta matar y menos solo porque sí -

\- entonces ... ¡¿si te secuestro ?! - pregunto esta vez acostando por completo un Ryou en suelo, estando sobre él y las manos apoyadas a los lados de su cabeza; - Si estoy contigo, no lo hagas, pero aun así, no hay una buena idea - Puso dos manos en las mejillas del otro y mirándolo en los ojos cerrados: - Pero diez por seguro que volverás a hasta entonces, nos mantendremos en contacto, lo prometo - Mira a los ojos durante unos segundos, mientras que sin saberlo, Bakura se acerca y acerca y acerca ...; - K-kura, no quiero molestar, p-pero, el piso está muy frío - Al notar lo que, el alcalde siguió bajando hasta apoyar su frente en el hombro del otro para esconderse en una sombra rosa, mientras que también fue eliminado de su sonrojo; - L-lo siento - Se disculpo Bakura sin dar la mirada, ayudando a su hikari a ponerse de pie; N- No hay problema, siéntate, la cena está casi lista, m- mañana hablaremos con más calma -

Ryou estaba sentado en su cama leyendo, mirando cada cierto tiempo el reloj en su mesa de noche atreves del vidrio de sus gafas , 10:30pm y Bakura aún no aparecía, tampoco contestaba su teléfono, pues el menor le había dado su antiguo teléfono cuando lo restauró de fabrica, enseñándole todas sus funciones, en caso de que ocurriera alguna emergencia o en la mayoría de los casos, de que Bakura avisara que trabaría horas extras, pero hoy no había sido el caso, no había llamado ni avisado de nada y siempre contestaba su teléfono, pero ahora tampoco lo hacía, podía espéralo toda la noche, pero no quería, pues ya no asistiría más al colegio por ese año, sus notas eran enviadas por correo de todas formas.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y cerró para después dejar escuchar unas rápidas pisas en los escalones y el pasillo, solo para que después la puerta fuera abierta repentinamente; - ¡Ryou! Que bueno que estás despierto necesito que me ayudes con esto – dijo Bakura rápidamente mientras se lanzaba a la cama cayendo sentado en el regazo de su hikari apoyado en sus rodillas; - como ya soy mayor de edad, debo llenar estos papeles del trabajo y estuve pensando en lo de ayer y puede que tengas razón sobre los elevados precios de los tramites y papeleo para que regreses aquí, eh decidido trabajar en varias cosas hasta poder pagar todo eso, tuve que sacar esta cosa… ¿Cómo se llama? Curri-cirruculo- ¡CURRICULUM! ¿es así? No sé, pero necesito que me ayudes a llenar todo esto- explicó Bakura ojeando en todo momento las hojas para saber que pertenecía a que.

\- ¿por qué no me avisaste? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y mejillas sonrojadas ante la preocupación innecesaria y la posición en la que estaban.; - traté de hacerlo, pero esta cosa se apago – volvió a explicar el mayor sin mirar al otro, hasta que encontró la manera de divertirse en esto; - lamento haberte preocupado tanto niño – dijo en falso sentir, logrando que el sonrojo del oji verde aumentara; -no estaba preocupado puedes cuidarte solo – mirando a las contrapartes de sus ojos por primera vez en la noche, una sonrisa maliciosa salió de su boca; - entonces… ¿por qué estas despierto aún? ¿no estabas esperándome?- con el seño fruncido, el menor reclamo; ¡por supuesto que no!... solo me entretuve leyendo- elevando una ceja incrédula, Bakura agregó; - Estoy bastante seguro de que no haz leído más de dos paginas por estar pensando en mí – una ceja fingidamente presumida apareció en el rostro de Ryou antes de decir: - Lamento informarte ladrón, que no eres tu quien robó mi mente y pensamiento – sin encontrarle la gracia Bakura frunció el ceño, mientras cierto líquido rojo en su cuerpo comenzaba a burbujear; - ¿y quién lo hizo? – una sonrisa triunfantemente maliciosa apareció en los labios del menor, quien se acercó a la oreja del otro y decir: - Por ahora… eso no te incumbe- había caído en su juego, su maldito juego, pensaba frustrado el oji carmesí.

\- En fin, necesitabas mi ayuda ¿cierto? – dijo tomando las hojas que Bakura tenía en sus manos, mientras este se negaba a darle la mirada aún con la sangre hirviendo; - es muy sencillo de llenar, necesitaremos una foto tuya y debo buscar los papeles de tu "educación" que creó Horakhty, aunque para serte sincero, con "educación" hasta decimo año es difícil encontrar trabajo y…

\- Empezaré a estudiar el próximo año… - Los ojos verdes de Ryou parpadearon en sorpresa cuando escuchó lo que la voz sumamente baja y grave de Bakura había dicho; - ¿Q-qué? ¿hablas enserio?- pareciendo un poco avergonzado, el mayor se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño mirando hacia otro lado; - No quiero ser mecánico toda la vida, no es que no me guste, pero hay otras cosas que me gustan más –

\- ¡eso es genial! ¡me alegro que tengas ese deseo de superación! ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? -preguntó Ryou emocionado; - porque aún lo estaba pensando, por lo que vi este año por ti, es muy cansado y difícil, además, se supone que el último año es muy importante ¿no? Y a parte de los poco recuerdos que tengo de ti, no sé nada, no quiero desperdiciar un año estudiando para reprobar – Explicó Bakura sin mucho animo; - Vamos, confía más en ti, tienes una excelente memoria, siempre recuerdas todo, por que eres bueno escuchando, algo que te ayudara mucho, además, eres tan competitivo que harás hasta lo imposible por aprenderte todo para los exámenes con tal de superar las notas de todos los demás – animó el menor, rodando los ojos con lo último que dijo; - Tráeme mi libro "LUNA DE PLUTÓN xD" de biología, es el verde que está en el último cajón del escritorio por favor y lee un par de paginas- cuando hizo lo pedido, leyó algo llamado "La célula"; - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTA COSA ESTÁ EN MI CUERPO?! – Preguntó sorprendido el oji carmesí mostrando la "imagen" de una célula; - sí, en todo tu cuerpo, incluso en tu sangre – Bakura miró su mano cerca de su cara, llegando a hacer un poco de visco, algo un poco gracioso para su contraparte; - no puedes verlas así, necesitas un aparato llamado microscopio, tiene la capacidad de hacernos ver cosas que a simple vista no se ven en el cuerpo u objetos, por explicártelo de alguna manera – el peliblanco más grande frunció ceño cuando una idea vino a su cabeza; - ósea que… ¿hacen sus cochinadas sobre mi? – preguntó con disgusto ante la idea de pequeños seres periqueándose sobre él; - no, las células son asexuales – Bakura lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas ; - ¿y eso con qué se come? – rodando los ojos , Ryou respondió: - asexuales, ósea que se reproducen solas, se dividen, haciendo que salga otra igual y listo, salió una nueva – con expresión aburrida el oji carmesí volvió a hacer otra pregunta; - ¿y la gracia de eso dónde está? – Ryou solo se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta; - como sea, ahora sabes que puedes aprender muchas cosas si estudias, aunque no todos los temas son tan interesantes te debo admitir, pero como eres un mar curiosidad y preguntas, creo que no va hacer un problema para ti, excepto matemáticas, pues allí son puros números y nada historia o animales –

\- Supongo que está bien, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos cuando regreses de rodas formas – mencionó el oji carmesí, color que de trasladó un poco a sus mejillas mientras pasaba una mano por detrás de su cuello; - Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir – dijo de manera segura el hikari mientras abrazaba por los hombros feliz a su contraparte oscura, quien trataba de enterrar su cara en el libro.

\- Oye… tengo hambre y debo llevar esto lleno y listo mañana al trabajo o van a despedirme – agregó Bakura con los papeles en su mano; - es cierto, lo había olvidado ¿entonces quieres tener dos trabajos? – Pregunto Ryou mientras se levantaba juntos a su yami para ir a la cocina; - solo por temporada, cuando entre a estudiar volveré a trabajar solo de mecánico, para entonces ya debería tener todo el dinero para traerte de vuelta – Ryou asintió con la esperanza que así fuera, no quería tener que quedarse allá mucho tiempo, no solo, si tan solo pudiera llevarlo con él le mostraría todos los lugares que conoce; - ¿podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?...

\- Esta y todo el resto de las del mes…


	51. Chapter 51

_\- Oye… tengo hambre y debo llevar esto lleno y listo mañana al trabajo o van a despedirme- agregó Bakura con los papeles en su mano; - es cierto, lo había olvidado ¿entonces quieres tener dos trabajos? – Preguntó Ryou mientras se levantaba junto a su yami para ir a la cocina; - solo por temporada, cuando entre a estudiar volveré a trabajar solo de mecánico, para entonces ya debería tener todo el dinero para traerte de vuelta – Ryou asintió con la esperanza de que así fuera, no quería tener que quedarse allá mucho tiempo, no solo, si tan solo pudiera llevarlo con él, le mostraría todos los lugares que conoce; - ¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche…?_

 _\- Esta y todo el resto de las del mes…_

Más parques de atracciones, más parques acuáticos, una gran cantidad de idas al cine o maratón de películas en la casa fueron algunas de las muchas cosas que había hecho cierto grupo de amigos (y otro no tan amigo) con cierto peliblanco en su último mes juntos, al menos por ese año durante el día otras veces por la noche, pues estas últimas eran más _para dos_.

Ryou estaba seguro de que su yami hacía una maratón apenas salía de su trabajo, pues llegaba en 15 caminando y extrañamente había comenzado a llegar cada noche en 5 minutos desde que supieron la noticia de su partida. Ahora estaba más atento, extrañamente servicial y aún más extraño…más hablador y meloso…sí, meloso, al principio el menor considero que era una manera de aprovechar el tiempo máximo posible, pero el pasar los días se dio cuenta de que en realidad era "un mecanismo de defensa" contra su trauma de "perderlo todo" nuevamente, pues no lo perdería todo, además de que él no se iría para siempre, pero simplemente era el miedo hablando, justo como lo hizo cuando se enteró de la noticia.

\- ¿Tienes sueño?

\- No, tampoco quiero y no creo que pueda dormir

\- Pero mañana debes levantarte muy temprano, vas a estar desecho

\- Ya estoy desecho

Una mano pálida acarició una mejilla de porcelana, la cual se inclinó al tacto tratando de ocultar un rastro líquido y salado que transitaba por allí, más un pulgar se encargó de sacar de ruta al intruso de tan perfecta piel; - Sé que dijiste que no querías llorar en ningún momento…pero no puedes seguir reprimiendo tu naturaleza sensible Ryou, eso no va contigo, tu eres una persona que necesita liberar lo que siente, déjalo salir, hará que mañana todo sea un poco más fácil – pidió Bakura acostado sobre la cama con su contraparte sentado en su estómago, quien sin aguantar más, solo se dejó caer sobre el mayor, rodeando su cuello con sus manos, dejando salir todo lo que había tenido guardado para sí mismo, mientras que el oji carmesí solo podía soportar el dolor como puñales que sentía en su corazón al tener que escuchar los dolorosos sollozos a su lado manteniéndolo seguro entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te expliqué? – preguntó una suave voz, mientras esmeraldas y rubíes no se quitaban la mirada; - Sí – las esmeraldas se estrecharon un poco; - ¿Estás seguro? – Bakura asintió y preguntó: - ¿Hablaremos todos los días? – Afirmando, el menor también preguntó; - Sí, mi casa estará en una sola pieza cuando vuelva ¿cierto? – El yami solo rio un poco, sabiendo que era innecesaria una respuesta; -Tampoco te metas en problemas sin mí, o no habrá quien te saque de ellos ¿de acuerdo? –"amenazó" Ryou alzando una mano; - Lo prometo – respondió Bakura alzando también su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con la otra, pues al estar ahora acostados de medio lado, no podían estrechar sus manos, solo unirlas.

El teléfono de Ryou comenzó a sonar en su mesita de noche, lo que creó la sensación de vació en ambos adolescentes… su tiempo se había acabado.

El oji verde sin muchas ganas se volteó sobre si mismo y apagó la alarma que marcaban las 5 de la mañana, se sonrojó cuando sintió a su contraparte abrazarlo por la espalda, pasando un fuerte brazo por su desnuda cintura, atrayéndolo a su igual desnudo pecho; - cinco minutos más – Habló la gruesa voz en el oído perforado del hikari; - No intentes retrasar lo inevitable Kura – el mencionado gruño triste como lo haría una bestia herida. No tuvieron más opción que levantarse, Ryou levanto un pedazo de tela del suelo y volteó a ver a su yami con una ceja alzada; - Me debes una camisa – dijo enseñándole la "prenda" (que ya ni forma tenía) al mencionado; - De acuerdo, te daré una nueva… ¡cuando arregles mi pantalón de dormir! – Exigió también la contraparte obscura, habían estado jugando todo el día y parte de la noche anterior y durante sus juegos Bakura había jalado muy fuerte la camisa de tirantes negra que Ryou usaba debajo su típica camisa a rayas y a veces para dormir; - ¡¿Qué?! No fue mi culpa se rompiera tu pantalón, que de hecho no es de dormir, es para hacer ejercicio y nadie te tiene brincándote el sofá de un solo salto – Durante la persecución por la camisa rota del menor, Bakura había dado un gran salto con el fin de brincarse el sofá para que Ryou no lo alcanzara, lo había logrado, pero a un costo, durante el salto, había estirado tanto las piernas que su ajustado pantalón no había dado para más y se había roto justo en la costura entre sus piernas hasta su trasero al estilo Bob Esponja, dejando un enorme hueco que dejaba ver rojo boxer del mayor, quien también estaba rojo al "estar al descubierto" tapándose de inmediato, lo cual no ayudaba de mucho en realidad, Ryou por su parte solo se sentó el suelo sin parar de reír del "karma" de su contraparte.

\- ¿Tienes todo? ¿no olvidas nada? – Le preguntó Bakura desde la cama a Ryou, quien terminaba de lavarse los dientes en el baño; - Sí, llevo todo lo que necesito - Respondió el menor, Bakura miró la maleta a su lado pensando por un momento, para después, decidido, levantarse saliendo de la habitación hacia la suya y volviendo poco después con algo en su mano.

\- Tómalo… como si fueran unas vacaciones lejos de mí, para que dejes de preocuparte y estar pendiente de este idiota ¿sí?, ya no tendrás que cocinar para ningún monstruo, no tendrás que sacar de problemas a nadie, será un tiempo para ti ¿de acuerdo? – Las palabras de Bakura le lograron sacar una suave risa a Ryou mientras estaban abrazados cerca de la entrada para que el oji esmeralda tomara tu vuelo, mientras el resto de sus amigos miraban tristes la escena al ellos haberse despedido ya; - Así que, no hay razón para que estés triste, nos veremos muy pronto, te di mi palabra y sabes que haré lo imposible por cumplirla – se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos _"Ultima llamada para el vuelo 403 Malta Airlines destino Bournemouth, Dorset, Inglaterra"_ ; - Hasta pronto mi oscuridad / hasta pronto mi luz – Se despidieron simultáneamente mientras Ryou tomaba su maleta e iba rumbo a la entrada, donde volteo y despidió al resto con la mano.

Miraron el avanzar del avión desde un gran ventanal con vista a la pista de despegue/ aterrizaje, desde lejos esmeraldas y rubíes, sin saberlo, estuvieron perfectamente alineadas hasta el despegue. Cuando el avión desapareció por completo del cielo, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa, se voltearon para comenzar a caminar cuando un notablemente enojado y triste Bakura pasó frente a ellos caminando con la mirada en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos, Marik abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después de un momento la cerró, decidiendo que este debía pasar un tiempo a solas, después trataría de sacarlo de su nueva soledad.

\- ¿Te llegó lo que te envié? – Habló una profunda voz; - Sí, gracias Kura, no te hubieras molestado, voy a cuidarla mucho, cuando regrese la pondré en mi habitación - Habló Ryou a través de la pantalla de la computadora. Sí, una de las primeras cosas que le había enseñado a su contraparte fue a usar la computadora, mientras el se había llevado su laptop para poder hablar "libremente" durante las noches o madrugada en caso del menor, lo que provocaba que hablaran poco, si eran las 8 de la noche en Japón, en Dorset eran las 12 de la madrugada, mientras que en el día, aprovechando que el yami tenía su propio teléfono, hablaban por alguna red social; - Deberías dejar que nos saquemos más fotos juntos – Bakura le había enviado una fotografía en un sobre y una nueva camisa negra de tirantes, la fotografía era de ambos sentados en el sofá, aunque solo salía la mitad de su torso hacia arriba, Ryou estaba sentado entre las piernas de Bakura sonriendo ligeramente, llevando una camisa negra de manga larga con el #72 en color gris, mientras que detrás suyo estaba el mayor estaba de brazos cruzados, usando una camisa negra sin mangas y su gabardina, su típico ceño fruncido y seriedad estaba en su rustro, mirando con sus ojos profundos a la cámara y un Khepera más crecido estaba acostado sobre el respaldo del sofá presumiendo la "melena" en su pecho ya crecida, justo para el invierno que se avecinaba; - La enmarcaré pronto y… ¿Qué pasa? – Ryou se paró de hablar cuando notó la mirada extraña que le daba Bakura a la venta en la habitación; - Yo… ¿es normal que la lluvia sea blanca? – el menor se extrañó por la pregunta; - ¿Lluvia blanca? ¿de qué…? – de repente las dos esmeraldas se expandieron al máximo con cierto brillo en ellas; - ¡¿Está nevando ya?! – ahora era el yami quien estaba extrañado- ¿nevando? – la contraparte ligera de este estaba ligeramente botando sobre la cama donde estaba sentado; - Kura, eso no es lluvia ¡es nieve! Bueno, es lluvia, pero congelada ¡la primera nevada del año, que emocionante! – A pesar de saber que era sumamente frio o sea algo que odiaba, Bakura estaba fascinado con la famosa "nieve" jamás había visto algo por el estilo; - ¿por eso hacía tanto frío? – Pregunto el egipcio sin despegar la mirada de la ventana; - Sí, ahora hará más frío, todo se cubrirá de nieve, todo estará blanco ¡es tan lindo! Ya lo verás, pronto deberá comenzar a nevar aquí también – el mayor subió el zipper chaqueta de invierno color vino tinto, que según le había dicho Ryou cuando fueron a comprarlas antes de que se fuera, que combinaba con sus ojos y que ya tenía mucha ropa negra y un pequeño cambio no estaba mal, Bakura se sintió un poco "engañado" cuando Ryou se compró uno azul pues también ya tenía mucha ropa de ese color, pero al final le terminó gustando, además de que era lo suficientemente cálido usarla; -Estoy en conflicto, lo odio y lo amo- explicó Bakura volviendo su atención a Ryou nuevamente, quien solo rio suavemente - bien… creo que ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, hablamos mañana ¿cierto? -dijo el oji verde no queriendo dejar de hablar en realidad, pero tenía que dejar descansar a Bakura, tener dos trabajos no debía de ser fácil; - Sabes que sí – respondió el mayor también sin muchas ganas y con leve gruñido; - Nos vemos… te quiero / t-también te q-quiero…hikari -


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52

 _-Estoy en conflicto, lo odio y lo amo- explicó Bakura volviendo su atención a Ryou nuevamente, quien solo rio suavemente - bien… creo que ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, hablamos mañana ¿cierto? -dijo el oji verde no queriendo dejar de hablar en realidad, pero tenía que dejar descansar a Bakura, tener dos trabajos no debía de ser fácil; - Sabes que sí – respondió el mayor también sin muchas ganas y con leve gruñido; - Nos vemos… te quiero / t-también te q-quiero…hikari –_

\- Pareces una abuelita…una muy peligrosa – Dijo divertida una suave voz a través de una luminosa pantalla; - ¡oh lo siento señor estoy acostumbrado al frío! ¡pero te recuerdo que en Egipto JAMÁS hizo tanto frío, ni siquiera en las peores noches! – Reclamó Bakura hecho "una bolita" en la silla de escritorio, vestido con su chaqueta de invierno y envuelto por completo por una gruesa sabana azul que solo dejaba ver su rostro y parte de su ahora aplastado flequillo; - ¡Se me entumeció todo allí afuera! – Miró hacia abajo y luego volvió a levantar la mirada a la pantalla; - ¡Realmente hablo de TODO Ryou! – El mencionado parpadeó un par de veces, apareciendo después un leve sonrojo; - Oh… ¿ya intestaste tomar un baño caliente? – preguntó algo incomodo el menor; - ¡Claro que lo intente! Pero sigo sin sentir nada de la cintura para abajo, supongo que recuperaré la movilidad más tarde. Como sea ¿Cómo has estado hoy? –

\- Bien supongo, la ciudad siempre ha sido un poco ruidosa y alocada en estas fechas, siempre hay fiestas para navidad y esas cosas, así que hoy no será la excepción, bueno… es fin de año después de todo – Una fecha importante, o al menos eso es lo que Bakura sabía que lo era para Ryou y las personas de esta época en general, al igual que la dichosa navidad, en que se suponía debías darle un regalo a tus seres queridos, el oji carmesí le preguntó a su contraparte si podía enviarle algo, más este se negó diciendo que con su camisa, la fotografía y el gran teléfono que le había dado en su cumpleaños era suficiente, que no era necesario otro regalo, además de que no quería que gastara dinero en cosas innecesarias cuando podía guardarlo para hacerlo volver, que esa era la única cosa que realmente quería y prometió que cuando esto pasara le mostraría realmente porque era tan especial la navidad, año nuevo y las grandiosas cosas que traía consigo la nieve además de lo estético.

\- Sí… ¡oye! Cuando vuelvas comerás todos mis platillos, no soy muy bueno con los postres aún ¡pero seguiré practicando y haré que no puedas dejar de comerlos! – Bakura había tenido que aprender a cocinar para si mismo, pues no quería pasar todo el tiempo comiendo comidas instantáneas o chatarra que compraba de vez en cuando, además de que en sus ratos libres que no podía hablar con Ryou lo aburrían mucho. Había sido extremadamente cuidadoso con todos los utensilios de la cocina de Ryou, pues prometió tenerla en una sola pieza cuando volviera, como ya mencionó el mayor, era bueno para varios platos, más los postres realmente no eran lo suyo, además de que contrario a su hikari, no era muy fan del azúcar; - ¡Genial! Enserio estoy ansioso por probar tu cuchara, espera… mi casa está entera ¿verdad abuela musculosa? –

\- Sí y no me llames así, ya te dije los problemas que me trajo este maldito frío a zonas inesperadas de mi cuerpo, desearía ser un maldito espíritu de nuevo- Gruño temblando de frío el ex ladrón; - Pronto terminará el frío mi oscuridad, pero dime ¿qué tal tu, digo, tus trabajos? – Preguntó Ryou viendo como su contraparte hacía una mueca un poco disgustada; - La verdad es muy cansado, ser mecánico y despejar entradas fines de semana es realmente desgastante, mis brazos me están matando, todos dicen que es porque aún a pasado poco tiempo, pero ellos no tienen dos trabajos prácticamente solo físicos, enserio necesito uno de tus masajes – Bakura había conseguido su segundo trabajo unos días después de que comenzara a nevar como Don barredora…digo digo, como esos que quitan la nieve de la entrada de tu casa, pero debía hacer con una pala, pues los que lo hacían en los caminos con camiones tenían licencia de conducir y el no. _ **N/A: ¡Capitán referencias deja de participar en esta historia!, además, no sé como se les llama a esas personas, aquí no nieva, que se yo.**_

\- Es su culpa que no sienta nada…pero vale pena, pues tendré el dinero reunido para inicios de Febrero, así entraré a estudiar con calma, esperaremos a que pase tu mes allá y te traeré de vuelta mi luz- explicó con determinación y confianza el peliblanco mayor. Continuaron hablando por un largo rato hasta que en ambos lados comenzó un año nuevo y Ryou decidió que ya era muy tarde para su yami ya que este debía trabajar al siguiente día despejando entradas hasta marzo cuando empezaba de nuevo la primavera, pero tenía decidido que apenas tuviera el dinero necesario renunciaría, pero lo que no sabían ambos albinos, era que el destino quería jugar con ellos un poco más…

\- Hola Kura… oye ¿Por qué estás tan hacia la derecha? Ponte un poco más en el centro – La mitad de enero ya esta en curso y Ryou seguía esperando lo más paciente que podía, pero una corazonada le decía que algo no estaba bien; - No gracias, así estoy bien – El par de esmeraldas se entrecerraron tras la pantalla; - Itemri ¿Qué está pasando? – El mencionado miró a la derecha inseguro y suspirando se movió junto con la silla de escritorio hacia el centro, Ryou ahogó un jadeo tras su mano; - ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

\- Tu qué crees… - respondió el mayor sin mucha gana y un poco molesto sin "darle la mirada" a su contraparte; - Se lo que es, pero ¡¿cómo?! -

 _Bakura reparaba un auto al cual se le habían sacado las llantas para un cambio de estas, por lo que estaba siendo sostenido por un gato hidráulico que lo podía levantar por completo, además de que lo que Bakura reparaba estaba bajo el auto._ _ **N/A:**_ http

:

/

www

.elconductor.

com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/Como-usar-el-gato-para-cambiar-una-rueda.

jpg

 _Flashback_

 _Bakura salió un poco para alcanzar una herramienta, dejando su brazo derecho bajo el auto y como si una venganza de los mismos dioses se tratara, el seguro del gato hidráulico estaba flojo y terminó cediendo ante el peso del auto cayendo sobre el brazo del mecánico, quien rugió del dolor sin poder liberar su brazo del vehículo, los demás mecánicos corrieron a levantar la parte frontal del auto entre todos logrando que Bakura sacara su extremidad obviamente rota por el impacto y peso de este, fue llevado al hospital de inmediato para enyesar su brazo._

\- Debo permanecer enyesado dos meses, el doctor dijo que el hecho de que liberaran mi brazo tan rápido hizo que la fractura no fuera grave, de lo contrario el auto hubiera molido mis huesos, pero… me obligaron a no trabajar todo este tiempo, me seguirán pagan, pues fue un accidente dentro del trabajo, pero tuve que dejar el otro por obvias razones, así que… nos atrasaremos dos meses y medio con el dinero… lo siento – Explicó Bakura notablemente molesto consigo mismo por hacer tener que esperar aún más a su contraparte por su regreso; - ¡Qué bueno que estás bien y que no es nada grave, me asusté por un segundo! ¡tienes que seguir todas las ordenes y recomendaciones del doctor para que te mejores! – dijo en un suspiro haciendo que su yami parpadeara confundido; - ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Nos atrasaremos DOS MESE Y MEDIO! – La suave risa del menor se escuchó antes de decir: - Kura, no tengo problema con esperar un poco más, lo que me importa ahora es que estás bien – Bakura no pudo esconder algo de su sorpresa con las palabras del oji esmeralda, esperaba que se enojara, le gritara, lo regañara o incluso llorara, pero no, solo había comprensión de su parte, realmente no entendía como alguien tan bueno podía existir en este mundo.

Ryou había pasado el mes más aburrido en su vida en mucho tiempo, en Japón eran muy estrictos claro, pero siempre eran muy amigables y creativos para las actividades en el colegio, siempre veías a todos hablar amenamente, incluso riéndose en los pasillos y por todo el lugar, el patio era uno de los lugares más entretenidos, algo que a Ryou le había encantado desde el primer día que había llegado, siempre habían matones, pero no era nada que otros colegios no tuvieran, pero a diferencia de Japón, el colegio técnico era "gris" y aburrido, lo exigente no se compensaba con lo poco divertidos que eran allí, costaba mucho encontrar amigos de verdad con gustos similares, todos eran muy serios y se tomaban muy a pecho las cosas, además de que las diferencias se daban por clases sociales, algo muy estúpido para el peliblanco, no estaba seguro de poder aguantar 2 meses allí.

Contrario a su hikari, Bakura satisfecho por como funcionaba la escuela, Ryou tenía razón cuando le dijo que podía saciar su curiosidad allí, además de que volvía a tener algo de poder allí, lo demostró cuando los matones intentaron sus bromas "para novatos" con él aprovechando que tenía un brazo roto, pero esto no le impidió mostrarles quién era superior, tampoco estaba solo, Marik (a pesar de que él no quería) le dio un recorrido a Bakura en su primer día pasándolo también con él y con Kiram, quien obligadamente había sido inscrito en el colegio cuando su hikari se enteró que Bakura lo haría, también estaba Nanami, quien estaba en su clase, sorprendiendo al peliblanco cuando descubrió que a esta le parecía gracioso su humor oscuro y algo sádico, hasta ahora solo Ryou, Marik y Kiram se reían de sus bromas crueles, aunque Ryou lo "regañaba" después de reírse, así que siempre se sentaban en un pupitre al lado del otro, el oji carmesí esperaba que fuera como Tea, de hecho al tener nulo contacto con las chicas de esta época, él pensaba que todas eran igual o similares, dándose cuenta de su error.

Debido a su fractura debía usar su camisa negra sin mangas bajo su chaqueta azul y una bufanda negra, más solo podía meter el brazo izquierdo en su chaqueta y la otra manga debía usarla por encima de su hombro como lo hacia Atem con ambas a veces.

Era abril y Bakura no solo estaba feliz por su primer mes en el colegio, sino que también porque hoy Ryou por fin volvía a Japón, el dinero había sido enviado y hoy por fin volvía, lo estaba esperando en este momento de manera impaciente, no podía dejar de buscarlo con la mirada y por fin estuvo a la vista.

\- ¡Kura! – Ryou corrió a su reencuentro abrazándolo cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, cuando se separaron Bakura le entregó una Columbine Mountain a su contraparte, su flor favorita, este la tomó y le dio un beso en la mejilla acercándose después al oído del mayor para susurrar en un tono que Bakura no supo identificar; - Cumpliste con tu promesa mi Romeo… ¿o debería decir, mi _**R**_ ey. _ **L**_ adrón? -


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 53

 _ **N/A:**_ Algunos me han dicho "¿queee? ¿Fue Bakura todo el tiempo?" pues yo les había dicho hace tiempo que nada es lo que parece, que iba a hacer actuar a mis personajes de manera que dijeran "no" cuando realmente era un "sí", una pantalla de celos fingidos pues como se dijo en la primera carta " _penosamente me acobardo de revelarte mi identidad, pero espero algún día poder salir del anonimato cuando sepa que tengo la mínima posibilidad de estar contigo mi ángel."_ No podía actuar como si nada pasara y para los de la primera pregunta, pues la verdad creí que era un poco obvio, les dije que no estaba tan difícil, solo había que usar un poco el coco xD

 _\- ¡Kura! – Ryou corrió a su reencuentro abrazándolo cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, cuando se separaron Bakura le entregó una Columbine Mountain a su contraparte, su flor favorita, este la tomó y le dio un beso en la mejilla acercándose después al oído del mayor para susurrar en un tono que Bakura no supo identificar; - Cumpliste con tu promesa mi Romeo… ¿o debería decir, mi_ _ **R**_ _ey._ _ **L**_ _adrón? –_

Flashback

" _Por fin regresaré, por fin volveré a ver a mis amigos…a Bakura, extraño mi vida allá, no puedo esperar más para llegar" Pensaba cierto peliblanco en el Reino Unido mientras alistaba su maleta o bueno, al menos lo poco que había sacado de ella, pues ni siquiera había desempacado realmente, su maleta tenía un pequeño compartimiento que nunca usaba para evitar problemas en el aeropuerto, perro algo le decía que debía revisarlo para estar seguro, así lo hizo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar algo en su interior._

 _Un sobre, pero no cualquier sobre, era uno que solo cierta persona usaba, así que de inmediato lo abrió:_

" _Querido Ryou_

 _Me dejas, te vas, te alejas de mí, de todo lo que amas, pero prometiste mantenernos en contacto, me enseñaste a hacerlo y espero hablar contigo pronto, posiblemente para cuando encuentras esta, mi última carta para ti, ya hemos tenido ese contacto, pues le imploré a los dioses (algo que no había hecho desde niño) que solo encontraras esta carta si realmente estabas destinado a mí, si realmente correspondes lo que siento, tal vez por todo lo que he hecho no me escuchen y descubras esta carta y me termines odiando, pero arriesgaré, tome la decisión de hacer esto desde el primer momento en que supe que me dejarías, pensé expresar todo esto frente a frente en momento en que me revelaste tu ida, pero tuve miedo, sí, tu haces que YO sienta miedo, algo que más bien yo provocaba a otros antes de que salvaras mi alma de la eterna oscuridad, mi orgullo no me permite decirte esto de frente, además, sabes que no soy muy bueno expresando lo que siento verbalmente y menos si tengo que hacerlo bajo esa mirada que me hace suspirar y comportarme como idiota, bueno, más idiota._

 _Te amo, lo he hecho desde que volvimos a encontrarnos hace ya un tiempo, cuando volví a esta tierra, creo que le llaman: amor a primera vista, pero en este caso sería: amor a primer reencuentro. No pude evitar sentir atracción por ti, seguramente muchos te lo han dicho, pero realmente eres hermoso Ryou, esos inocentes ojos esmeralda, ese suave y sedoso cabello con olor a vainilla que me encanta aspirar, tu suave y blanca piel, junto a otras cosas de tu cuerpo que quisiera descubrir por mi cuenta, además de tu maravillosa personalidad y corazón, no puedes juzgarme por enamorarme de ti, eres perfecto a mis ojos, puedes hacerlo por no haberme dado cuenta antes de ellos, pero sabes lo terco que puedo ser, obstinado, arrogante, orgulloso y todas las cosas que alguna vez me dijiste y tienes razón, pero por estar contigo daría lo poco que tengo._

 _Cuando nos volvamos a ver en el aeropuerto, cuando valla a recogerte te daré la flor que no pude darte con esta carta, tu favorita por supuesto, cuando la recibas, sabré si leíste mi carta o no, si me odias…o me amas._

 _Para siempre tuyo:_ _ **R.L**_

_Tu_ _ **R**_ _ey_ _ **L**_ _adrón_

 _Bakura Itemri"_

 _No lo podía creer, su admirador secreto no era otro que Bakura, su propio yami; - Entonces… ¿solo fingió todo el tiempo? – Pensó Ryou aún aturdido._

 _Flashback 2_

 _ **N/A: Un flashback dentro de otro flashback, maravillosa jugada xD**_

 _Ryou estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre su admirador secreto que no escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse y después los pasos que se dirigían a su posición, cuando notó a su contraparte en la cocina, se levantó velozmente escondiendo la carta tras su espalda, no sabía por qué había reaccionado así, pero falló al tratar de esconder su nuevo secreto; - ¿Qué tienes allí? – Preguntó Bakura extrañado por la reacción de su luz; - ¡Nada! – Respondió apresuradamente el menor; - Entonces déjame ver – Dijo el oji carmesí dando un paso al frente, haciendo que Ryou diera uno hacia atrás, haciendo también que Bakura frunciera el ceño aún más extrañado y viendo algo de reojo en la mesa, volteó la mirada allí y vio una flor azul muy bonita; - ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás Ryou? – Dijo ahora alzando un poco la voz, avanzando una vez más, teniendo el mismo efecto en el menor; - ya te dije que nada – Bakura terminó de acercarse y rodeó con ambos brazos sobre la cintura del menor tratando de llegar a eso que le escondía; - Vamos déjame ver – Ryou luchó para que no le quitaran la carta, pero al final no sirvió de nada; - Bakura devuélveme eso, es mío – Dijo Ryou tratando de quitarle la carta al mayor, quien estiró un brazo hacia arriba para que el otro no llegara y comenzó a leer con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ryou se cansó de luchar y un avergonzado miró a yami mientras tenía sus manos en el pecho de este, la sonrisa de Bakura se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco para dar paso a una mirada de enojo que Ryou jamás le había visto poner, haciendo que se encogiera un poco; - Ryou ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! – El mencionado se encogió un poco más sin apartar la mirada de los ojos enojados de Bakura; - E-es una…carta._

 _\- ¡Sé que es una carta! – Rugió con furia el mayor; - PERO ¡¿QUIEN ES EL MALDITO QUE TE LA DIO?! – Ryou no tenía escapatoria, estaba atrapado entre la mesa y Bakura y ni siquiera con las manos en el pecho del mayor pudo despegarlos ni un centímetro; - Y-yo… no lo sé… p-pero ¿por qué te molesta tanto K-Kura? – Bakura vio como Ryou se hacia más pequeño conforme el se enojaba más, vio el miedo en los ojos del otro y se sorprendió no solo por la pregunta, la cual no podía responder con sinceridad, si no por que se volvió a sentir como un monstruo, un espíritu vil y cruel que venía a seguir aterrorizándolo y a hacerle daño, el enojo había desaparecido, ahora solo había angustia; - L-lo siento Ryou, no quise asustarte, es solo que… no quiero que nada malo te ocurra – Dijo Bakura suavemente poniendo una mano en la mejilla del menor para tratar de calmarlo; - ¿Qué tal si solo quieren jugarte una broma? Ya sabes lo malos que pueden a llegar a ser algunos adolescentes o peor ¿Qué tal si es un violador? O peor aún, ¡un secuestrador! ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti Ryou? ¡Dime!... me quedaría solo de nuevo… - Bakura realmente parecía muy angustiado con esto, pero ¿cómo culparlo? Estuvo solo por casi tres mil años y ahora que se había encariñado con Ryou, su partida lo destrozaría de nuevo._

 _\- Tranquilo, no exageres tanto Kura – Dijo Ryou calmando a su yami; - No exagero, eres muy inocente y confías demasiado en las personas – El menor le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo: -Se cómo cuidarme – Bakura pasó sus manos por la cintura del otro y enterró su cara en el cuello del otro diciendo: - Prométeme que no irás – Ryou pasó sus brazos por la espalda del mayor dando un "¿eh?" extrañado por lo dicho del mayor; - Si te invita a algún lado para que se vean, prométeme que no irás Ryou – Bakura sonaba muy enserio con esto, pero al final Ryou accedió, también sabía que podía ser peligroso; - De acuerdo, te lo prometo Kura –_ _"Además, aunque fuera el hombre perfecto, jamás lo preferiría antes que a ti mi ladrón"._

 _Fin flashback 2_

 _\- Pero… ¿Cómo logró poner las cartas en mi casillero? – se preguntó a sí mismo el oji esmeralda aún sin apartar la vista de la carta, no podía imaginar como lo había hecho, pero al Rey de los Ladrones no debió haber sido nada difícil._

 _Fin Flashback_

\- L-la leíste… - Dijo más para sí mismo un poco sonrojado el más grande… bueno, ya ninguno era notablemente más grande que el otro, Bakura lo seguía siendo, pero solo por uno o dos centímetros imperceptibles; - Cre-creciste… y mucho… - Ryou sonrió ante lo ido que estaba su yami, quien también notó que los rasgos de su contraparte se habían endurecido, seguían siendo suaves y no llegaban a lo que eran los suyos, pero se veía más mayor, sus hombros eran más anchos, su inocencia aún estaba presente, pero debía continuar creciendo, cumpliría 17 ese año, no podía mantener esa apariencia suave toda la vida, tampoco es que hubiera tenido un cambio drástico, crecería y cambiaría más con el tiempo, pero no es que a Bakura no le gustara la manera en que estaba cambiando su hikari, le encantaba ese niño inocente, pero le gustaba este niño inocente con una apariencia más segura que iba más con la madures que ya poseía; - Tu… también has cambiado… bastante – Dijo el oji esmeralda extrañado y confundido cuando, desde su reencuentro hasta ahora, notó algo diferente en su contraparte oscura; - ¿Te…engordaste? ¿tu? – preguntó el menor tomando entre sus manos los ahora un poco más inflados cachetes de Bakura, quien no estaba muy contento con los pellizcos suaves en su cara; - ¡No estoy gordo! Solo…solo me ensanché un poco – Replicó con un nuevo sonrojo; - Aja… ¿y que es esto entonces? – Preguntó el peliblanco menor con una ceja elevada mientras pinchaba el ahora un poco notable estomago de su yami; - E-el monstruo necesitaba más espacio – "explicó" el oji carmesí con una mano tras su cuello; -Claro, hablaremos de todo esto más tarde ¿te parece?, ahora debemos ir a casa de Yugi – le dijo Ryou a su otro yo, quien volteó los ojos reclamando el hecho de que tenía que ir y pasar rato respirando el mismo aire que el faraón, pero "el enano" los había invitado para pasar tiempo con Ryou y bla bla bla… en lo único que tenía mente Bakura ahora era en esa charla que tendrían sobre ¡TODO! Más tarde.


	54. Chapter 54

N/A: Lo sé lo siento, no actualicé cuando venía una parte emocionante, pero el colegio me está matando, pude sacar un poco de tiempo para escribir para hoy, así que bajen sus palos, antorchas y demás objetos, hago lo que el tiempo me deja.

"- L-la leíste… - Dijo más para sí mismo un poco sonrojado el más grande… bueno, ya ninguno era notablemente más grande que el otro, Bakura lo seguía siendo, pero solo por uno o dos centímetros imperceptibles; - Cre-creciste… y mucho… - Ryou sonrió ante lo ido que estaba su yami, quien también notó que los rasgos de su contraparte se habían endurecido, seguían siendo suaves y no llegaban a lo que eran los suyos, pero se veía más mayor, sus hombros eran más anchos, su inocencia aún estaba presente, pero debía continuar creciendo, cumpliría 17 ese año, no podía mantener esa apariencia suave toda la vida, tampoco es que hubiera tenido un cambio drástico, crecería y cambiaría más con el tiempo, pero no es que a Bakura no le gustara la manera en que estaba cambiando su hikari, le encantaba ese niño inocente, pero le gustaba este niño inocente con una apariencia más segura que iba más con la madures que ya poseía; - Tu… también has cambiado… bastante – Dijo el oji esmeralda extrañado y confundido cuando, desde su reencuentro hasta ahora, notó algo diferente en su contraparte oscura; - ¿Te…engordaste? ¿tu? – preguntó el menor tomando entre sus manos los ahora un poco más inflados cachetes de Bakura, quien no estaba muy contento con los pellizcos suaves en su cara; - ¡No estoy gordo! Solo…solo me ensanché un poco – Replicó con un nuevo sonrojo; - Aja… ¿y qué es esto entonces? – Preguntó el peliblanco menor con una ceja elevada mientras pinchaba el ahora un poco notable estomago de su yami; - E-el monstruo necesitaba más espacio – "explicó" el oji carmesí con una mano tras su cuello; -Claro, hablaremos de todo esto más tarde ¿te parece?, ahora debemos ir a casa de Yugi – le dijo Ryou a su otro yo, quien volteó los ojos reclamando el hecho de que tenía que ir y pasar rato respirando el mismo aire que el faraón, pero "el enano" los había invitado para pasar tiempo con Ryou y bla bla bla… en lo único que tenía mente Bakura ahora era en esa charla que tendrían sobre ¡TODO! Más tarde."

La noche había llegado, había sido un buen día para ambos peliblancos, más para uno que otro, pues el oji carmesí no dejó de sudar como puerco todo el día al ver los segundos pasar anunciando su charla con el menor, quien no parecía preocupado por esto en lo más mínimo pues no dejó de hablar con sus amigos durante todo el rato en la casa del "enano" sin dejar de sonreír y ahora se dirigían a casa en un taxi, en cual nadie había dicho nada, incluso habían estado distantes físicamente del otro, dejando una gran brecha entre ellos, ambos mirando por la ventada, el oscuro sentía que su corazón iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, se sentía como colegiala enamorada, algo que no le gustaba, no estaba preparado para esto, a pesar de tener originalmente 20 años (pues esa era la edad a la que murió en su otro cuerpo y no 18 como ahora) no tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas, su vida quedó encerrada en odio, avaricia, venganza y tristeza, no hubo lugar para el amor después de Kul Elna y el haber dejado poseerse por Zork, ni felicidad, ni interacción real con personas, solo sus subordinados, pero eran solo eso, subordinados no amigos, por lo que las pasiones carnales fueron nulas también, no tuvo tiempo además de Zork había anulado esos sentires en él para que no fueran una distracción, así que no era bueno mostrando afecto, mucho menos expresando lo que sentía, todo el dolor que vivió se lo guardo para si mismo, no tenía con quien compartirlo, así que su manera de pensar era esa, lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo que quería, solo él tenía derecho a saberlo, además de que su orgullo no lo dejaba mucho tampoco, tal vez por todo esto fue que se enamoró tan rápido de Ryou, fue el único que en mucho tiempo lo trato como una persona y no como un animal salvaje y despiadado, aunque estuviera a la defensiva todo el tiempo cuando se reencontraron, aunque aún temiera que fuera el espíritu malvado de antes, no sintió lastima cuando se enteró de sus razones, al contrario, se había puesto sus zapatos y lo ayudó a salir un poco de ese dolor, le ayudo reiniciar su vida y no dejar que se perdiera en la depresión como planeo desde un principio cuando regresó a la vida en una época que ya no entendía, era el único que lo entendía, el único que confiaba en él, el único que le tenía paciencia, el único que se quedó a su lado no por miedo sino porque quería, lo hizo sentir vivo, como alguien normal, no como una molestia, un desperdicio de oxígeno, un idiota que solo le causaba problemas a todos, era el pilar con que mantenía de pie, el que no dejaba que callera de nuevo, quien día con día intentaba cerrar las heridas de su corrompida alma, el único al que le pondría su destrozado corazón en las manos.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio el frente de la casa ya conocida, salieron del taxi y aún sin decir nada bajó la maleta de su contraparte y entraron a la casa, pudo llevarla sin problemas con su brazo sano a la habitación del oji esmeralda, colocándola sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que veía cierta figura sentarse y dejarse caer sobre la misma a su derecha, no despegó la vista del objeto frente él, podía sentir esos ojos verdes mirarlo, así que sin mirarlos se sentó también en el borde dándole la espalda, con una mano y ojos sobre el yeso. De nuevo vio a su contraparte moverse de reojo, sentándose su lado, pero manteniendo aún la distancia; - ¿Cuándo te lo quitan? – Bakura titubeó antes de responder: - Mañana en la mañana – Ryou asintió e hizo otra pregunta: - ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – el mayor se encogió de hombros; - Solo si quieres – respondió simplemente.

\- ¿En que momento la pusiste allí? – volvió a preguntar la suave voz, haciendo que extrañado el oji carmesí lo volteara a ver, más no duró un segundo antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo; - ¿De qué hablas? – Ryou se estiró alcanzando su maleta y sacó algo de ella; - De esto, cuando la revisé la última vez antes de irme no estaba allí; -Pues…

Flash Back

\- ¿Tienes todo? ¿no olvidas nada? – Le preguntó Bakura desde la cama a Ryou, quien terminaba de lavarse los dientes en el baño; - Sí, llevo todo lo que necesito - Respondió el menor, Bakura miró la maleta a su lado pensando por un momento, para después, decidido, levantarse saliendo de la habitación hacia la suya, entró se arrodilló frente a su cama, metió su mano y sacó una caja de zapatos, cuando la abrió estaba vacía, o eso pensaría cualquiera que la viera, la agitó hacia abajo como si estuviera vaciando su contenido hasta que un pedazo de cartón cayó, revelando su verdadero fondo, dónde había un sobre azul lo sacó y regresó el resto de las cosas debajo de la cama, volvió a la habitación de Ryou y silenciosamente abrió la maleta buscando un lugar no obvio para esconder la carta y lo encontró; "Ra, yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero me dijiste que si tomaba las decisiones correctas tendría una buena vida esta vez, si acaso estoy yendo por el camino correcto, si acaso lo merezco en la forma en que deseo, en que me siento, haz que la encuentre, de lo contrario, si no será feliz a mi lado, que no lo haga por favor, prefiero morir por el dolor de un amor no correspondido a morir por el dolo de hacerlo infeliz, de hacerlo sufrir con mi mera presencia, por favor, te lo ruego concédeme lo que te pido, puedes ver en mi corazón mis verdaderas intenciones y sabes que no son melodiosas en lo absoluto, por favor" – Rogó en su mente el ex ladrón escondiendo la carta en el lugar elegido.

Fin Flash back

\- ya veo, la pusiste después – Bakura se había ahorrado contarle la parte de sus plegarias por vergüenza; - como sabes, tengo varias dudas ¿Cómo rayos lograste poner el resto de las cartas en mi casillero? Nunca mi rastro de forcejeo en el candado – Nuevamente la boca del mayor se abrió, no sin seguir titubeando antes de responder.

Flash back

Bakura estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando, acababa de terminar uno de sus dibujos, uno que le encantaba, lo había visto en una foto en el celular de su contraparte, era una foto de él de hecho.

Reflexionaba lo estúpidamente enamorado que estaba y de las malditas ganas de saber lo que pensaría Ryou al respecto ¿pero como decírselo? No podía llegar así nada más y decirle "oye Ryou ¿sabes? Me tienes completamente loco, me estupidiso cuando estoy cerca de ti, me haces suspirar como niña enamorada cuando te veo o pienso en ti ¿sabes? Incluso he tenido sueños húmedos contigo que desearía que no fueran un sueño, además de que por las noches me toco pensando en ti como un enfermo y quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti ¿Qué piensas sobre todo esto? ¿también sientes algo por mí?" No, no podía decírselo, obviamente no así, sino que también le hacía falta valor para decírselo de frente, le tenía miedo al rechazo, ÉL MIEDO IMAGINATE Y TODO EN LA MISMA FRASE.

Guardo el cuaderno de dibujo en el cajón del escritorio cuando vio una hoja blanca suelta en su escritorio, tal vez… había otra forma de decirle lo que sentía sin temer a ser humillado, así que tomó la hoja, una pluma negra y comenzó a escribir, cuando terminó se quiso agarrar a sillazos a si mismo, Ryou ya conocía su letra, entonces recordó su doble habilidad en las manos, comenzó a escribir en otra hoja, pero esta vez con la mano izquierda y sonrió, su letra era distinta, era una cursiva elegante, no como la de su hikari, los trazos eran finos, pero firmes, no era tan curva como la de él, era sumamente legible al contrario de lo que podía hacer su mano derecha, cunado volvió a terminar la carta la dobló y con un papel de color celeste hizo un sobre, la echó en el y la guardó en una caja de zapatos que tenía por allí, le creó un fondo falso y la metió debajo de la cama.

Ahora ¿Cómo dársela? Se había inventado un sobre nombre para no dejar el remitente en blanco ¿y qué mejor que como era conocido antes, pero en abreviación? No podía dársela de frente tampoco, dejarla en su habitación tampoco funcionaría, se asustaría si alguien "desconocido" entra a su casa dejando una carta diciendo que estaba enamorado de él, no podía pedirle a Marik o a Kiram que se la dieran, porque les daría la razón en cuanto a lo que sentía y se burlarían, así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Eran la una de la mañana, Bakura se había mantenido despierto hasta ese momento de la noche para asegurarse de que su hikari se había dormido, se levantó en silencio, tomó la caja y sacó su contenido, salió por la ventana y se fue rumbo a su destino, caminaba cuando un camión pasó a su lado "Exportación de flores Tokio" leyó en la parte de atrás del camión junto a un dibujo de una flor que conocía bien; "su preferida" pensó y comenzó a correr tras el camión, lo alcanzó cuando este se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo; "¿Quién diablos se detiene en un semáforo a esta hora cuando no hay autos"? se preguntó de nuevo a si mismo; - ¡Oye! ¡oye! – gritó cuando llegó a la ventana del asiento del pasajero, estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, había corrido mucho, Inseguro el acompañante bajó un poco la ventana, se veía asustado, ¿Cómo culparlo? Un tipo que los había perseguido a pie a la una de mañana completamente de negro les estaba gritando; - ¿P-puedo ayudarte? – aún recuperando aire, Bakura asintió; - ¿Tienes…la flor…del dibujo…? – el tipo se extrañó aún más con la pregunta; - la del dibujo – señalo Bakura el costado del camión; - ¿la tienes? – volteando a ver a su compañero extrañado por toda la situación respondió; - bueno si… pero, no son para vender, lo siento, saldrán del país en la mañana –

\- Dame solo una por favor, debo dársela a alguien – el tipo negó con la cabeza desde la ventana; - Lo siento amigo, ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso, nosotros solo las transportamos – el semáforo se puso en verde, se le acababa el tiempo; - Por favor, es para alguien especial ¿Cuándo has visto a alguien correr tras un camión solo para conseguirle una flor a ese alguien? – de nuevo volteó a ver a su compañero; - De acuerdo, solo una, pero mantén la distancia – Bakura se fue a sentar a la acera mientras se recuperaba, por Ra había corrido dos calles enteras tras un camión, el tipo abrió la parte trasera del camión, sacó la flor de una de las cajas y volvió a cerrar las puertas; - ten, en la parte norte del país hay una floristería que las vende, así no tendrás que correr tras nosotros todas las noches – le dijo con gracia entregándole la flor; - gracias, muchas gracias – el tipo se subió al camión y lo vio alejarse por dónde había venido; - suerte amigo, que tu carrera valga la pena –

Cuando por fin se regresó todo el camino de vuelta paró frente al colegio, no sería difícil entrar y de hecho no lo fue, rogaba porque Ryou no hubiera cambiado su casillero ni la clave de su candado y para su alivió todo estaba igual que como lo recordaba, dejó la carta y la flor rogando porque se mantuviera para dentro de unas horas, cerró el casillero y salió del colegió tan fácil como entró, volvió a casa y se cambió a su pantalón de dormir, aprovechando las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban.

Fin Flash back

\- Entonces ¿repetiste el proceso cada noche? – el mayor asintió; - excepto lo de perseguir al camión, iba a comprarlas en mi tiempo de almuerzo en el trabajo – Hubo un silenció un poco incomodo después de eso; -yo… quiero escuchar que es lo que realmente sientes Bakura – el mencionado sintió como su corazón de detenía por un instante, sus mejillas se calentaron; - Yo… no lo sé… yo solo… - Suspiró y enterró su cara en sus manos, estaba avergonzado, no podía hablar, no sabía como expresarse, no se podía explicar, Ryou acarició su espalda de arriba abajo lo que hizo que se tensara por un instante, el toque decía que estaba bien, todo estaba bien; - ¿te gusto? – Bakura asintió; - ¿desde hace mucho? – asintió; - desde que nos volvimos a ver, solo que no me di cuenta hasta después de un tiempo – Ryou sonrió, estaba logrando hacerlo hablar; - ¿amor a primera vista? – asintió; - ¿entonces no es solo algo físico, me amas? – asintió; - ¿quieres estar conmigo como algo más que amigos? -asintió, poniéndose más rojo entre sus manos; -¿quieres saber lo que siento, lo que pienso de esto? – asintió acelerándosele la respiración, los latidos, todo…

\- Pienso… que eres alguien especial, alguien incomprendido, alguien que siente de debe defenderse de todo y todos porque fue muy mal herido, pero que a pesar de todo necesitas a alguien a tu lado, alguien con quien puedas experimentar todo lo que en el pasado no pudiste, pienso que a pesar de que te gusta reírte de los demás y meterte en problemas, eres alguien bueno, un poco travieso y muy curioso, pero bueno, solo que los demás no quieren ver lo que yo veo en ti, no quieren entender tu dolor, un dolor que no justifica lo que tratabas de hacer a muchos inocentes, pero que si lo hacia contra aquellos que tomaron injustamente la vida de los tuyos y de cierta manera la tuya, pero has cambiado, se que puedes llegar a ser amable, honesto, atento y cariñoso cuando quieres, puedo ver a ese niño interior que le encanta saber sobre todo, que ama la naturaleza misma, tanto en la tierra como en el oscuro firmamento, que a pesar de tener mucha energía le encanta estar un ambiente calmado donde pueda estar tranquilo sin ninguna presión de nada, un niño que le encanta dibujar sus sueños, sus vivencias y lo que ama, un hombre que duda en proteger a quien le importa, que no le teme a nada ni a nadie, un hombre audaz y lleno de valor, un hombre persistente, que lucha por lo que quiere y jamás se rinde, un hombre al que le temí, pero que ahora amo con todo mi corazón, mente y alma, porque yo te amo Bakura, como un ladrón entraste a mi corazón y lo robaste sin que me diera cuenta con tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu fuerza, con todo lo que eres, porque amo todo lo que eres Bakura, con tus defectos y virtudes y aunque logres sacarme de quicio te sigo amando mi Rey Ladrón, el rey mi corazón – Bakura estuvo tenso todo tiempo que Ryou estuvo hablando, su corazón estaba por salírsele en cualquier momento, sus ojos estaban hasta el limite de abiertos, de su boca no podían salir más palabras, su mente trataba de procesar todo lo que escuchó, sintió algo caliente en su pecho, algo que no había sentido antes de aquella noche… felicidad, verdadera felicidad, la felicidad de amar y ser amado después de tantos años.

Levantó su rostro sonrojado de sus manos y miró a su contraparte, quien también estaba sonrojado, pero aun así le dio una suave sonrisa; - ¿Hablas enserio? – por fin logró preguntar el mayor, el oji esmeralda asintió un poco divertido; - ¿entonces…en que lugar estamos ahora? ¿pa-re-ja o a-algo así? – Ryou se encogió de hombros; - solo si quieres – dijo pasando una mano por la mejilla del otro, logrando que se pusiera más rojo, tragara en seco y se sentara recto, puso la otra mano en la otra mejilla y la deslizó hasta la nuca tras su cabello, ya se estaba dificultando la respiración, no quería estar tan nervioso, pero no podía evitarlo, vio petrificado como el otro se acercaba sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, los cerró y los suyos se ampliaron cuando sintió esos añorados labios sobre los suyos, tan suaves como imaginó por tanto tiempo de día…y de noche…

No duró mucho el beso, además de que no fue muy profundo, pero cuando se separaron lo hizo suspirar e inclinarse un poco hacia el frente tratando de seguir sintiendo aquello que tanto deseaba, al ver esto Ryou sonrió y lo atrajo a otro beso, un que duró más y que con el tiempo se profundizó más, Bakura comenzó a inclinarse más y más hasta que ambos quedaron acostados, el mayor tomó las piernas de su contraparte los llevó a ambos al centro de la cama, donde profundizaron aun más el beso, explorando la boca del otro con sus lenguas, Ryou abrió las piernas dándole más espació a su yami para estar más juntos y subió la parte de atrás de la camisa de este explorando su espalda, mientras el oji carmesí pasaba una mano por una de su piernas, se acomodó entre las piernas de Ryou y todo se detuvo por un instante, la mano no ocupada del mencionado viajó hasta el abdomen del otro y ambos se separaron; -No puedo – Dijeron al mismo tiempo; -¿No puedes? – de nuevo hablaron coordinados, se miraron confundidos, Ryou le hizo una señal para que hablara primero; - Bueno… no… no puedo, no es que no quiera, realmente me encantaría estar contigo, pero no estoy listo, quiero decir, soy nuevo en esto del amor, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, no quiero cometer ningún error, quiero llevar las cosas con calma, te deseo, te deseo como no tienes idea…pero simplemente hay algo que me impide seguir, lo siento – se separó un poco del cuerpo del otro para que ambas erecciones dejaran de estar en contacto; - Estoy de acuerdo, tampoco estoy listo y esto es algo apresurado, no llevamos ni una hora de estar juntos – rio suavemente el menor, Bakura se levantó y sentó de piernas cruzadas y estiró la mano al otro, quien la tomó y se sentó de igual forma, un poco dudoso de si debería hacer lo que quería, juntó ambas frentes, combinando sus flequillos, tomó la manó derecha entre su izquierda y yeso y la llevó su pechó; - Por favor… cuídalo, porque es lo único que te puedo dar y algo que solo se lo daré a alguien una vez y decidí que sería a ti- Ryou se sorprendió por las palabras, pero cerró los ojos y sonrió posando su otra mano sobre las de Bakura; - Prometo cuidarlo como a mi vida y también prometo sanar todas sus heridas…


	55. Chapter 55

Capítulo 55

 _\- Por favor… cuídalo, porque es lo único que te puedo dar y algo que solo se lo daré a alguien una vez y decidí que sería a ti- Ryou se sorprendió por las palabras, pero cerró los ojos y sonrió posando su otra mano sobre las de Bakura; - Prometo cuidarlo como a mi vida y también prometo sanar todas sus heridas…_

\- Nggh…k-kura…aah…n-no – Habló una suave voz, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido grave; - p-para, tienes una cita…e-en el médico ¡ngggh! ¡Kura! – los gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros; - Sabes que no quieres que pare, además, he esperado mucho tiempo para poder hacer esto, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad – Dijo Bakura para después continuar con su trabajo en el cuello de su contraparte, quien le había dejado compartir la misma cama, despertaron, un par de besos y las cosas comenzaron a avanzar un poco más, algo que, como dijo Bakura, había estado deseando desde hace mucho, no pasaría a devorar más allá del cuello del otro, pero ya llevaba bastante tiempo allí; - t-tienen que quitarte ese yeso, c-cuando volvamos p-puedes seguir – Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de esas palabras más tarde; - De acuerdo – Bakura se elevó sobre su contraparte apoyándose en la mano "buena" un poco sonrojado por sus acciones, al igual que el más joven bajo él, quien le acarició la mejilla sonriéndole suavemente dándole después un beso igualmente suave en los labios, el mayor dejó los ojos cerrados con la boca entreabierta; - Podría recibir esos besos todo la vida y a cada instante- el oji esmeralda rio un poco; - yo podría dártelos toda la vida, pero en este instante tienes que ir a bañarte mientras preparo el sacrificio para el monstruo- Dijo tirando un poco de los cachetes de su yami, quien entrecerró los ojos; -cuando me quiten esta cosa del brazo mi cuerpo volverá a estar como antes- "aclaró" el oji carmesí mientras se levantaba para irse a bañar; - _miiiiaaauuu_ – Ryou bajó la mirada notando la felina e intensa mirada verde; - Si si, ya voy, no me presiones –

\- ¿Bakura Itemri? – el mencionado se levantó y caminó de la sala de espera a la habitación dónde le indicó la enfermera, se sentó en la camilla mientras la enfermera alistaba algo, sus ojos se expandieron cuando vio que traía una sierra pequeña en su mano; - ¿Q-qué es eso? – no confiaba mucho que digamos en la tecnología actual y menos en una sierra que estaba en la misma oración que "su brazo", "sierra y su brazo" no sonaban bien; - es una sierra escayola eléctrica, tranquilo cariño, no voy a cortarte el brazo -el oscuro tragó en seco, al mínimo roce de esa cosa con su piel y saldría de allí y se lo quitaría por sí mismo o eso era lo que pensaba hasta hace un momento, cuando Ryou puso una mano sobre la suya, detalle, que aunque pequeño, le hizo olvidar toda desconfianza.

Después de unos minutos, Bakura salió de la habitación con el brazo libre y completamente recuperado; -y ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? – preguntó Ryou mientras salían del hospital; - Dormir, son la 8 de la mañana…un domingo, yo no debería estar despierto – dijo Bakura mientras estiraba los brazos, el menor solo rodó los ojos y se dirigió a casa sin discutir.

Bakura sonrió cuando Ryou entró antes que él dejando las llaves en la mesa a un lado de la puerta, rápidamente lo alzó y llevó al sofá, el menor confundido vio la "malvada" sonrisa del otro y el brillo en sus ojos; - ¡No no no espera, dijiste que querías dormir nggh! – Ignorándolo, Bakura pasó su lengua por el cuello de su hikari; - Tu sabor es adictivo, no me culpes – Sabía que sería inútil resistirse, lo aprendió esta mañana, así solo podía esperar a que se saciara o se quedara dormido.

Ocurrió lo segundo después de un tiempo, pero no como esperaba, ahora estaba atrapado en una trampa mortal de carne, incluso dormido Bakura podía aplicar fuerza, mucha más que la suya, se quedó dormido sobre él con los brazos rodeándolo, esperó a que estuviera completamente dormido para levantarse, pero se dio cuenta del pequeño ENORME error en su gran plan, Bakura estaba muy pesado, no porque hubiera engordado un poco, porque apenas si se notada, pero era grande, cuando se puso en forma todo en él había crecido, su espalda era más ancha, sus piernas y brazos anchos y estando completamente relajado el peso aumentaba más y lo estaba tomando con fuerza suficiente para no dejarlo ir como lo supiera aún dormido, creyó encontrar su escapatoria cuando los giro a ambos y quedó sobre él, pero cuando lo intentó se dio cuenta que apenas se despegaba de su pecho, intentar despertarlo era inútil, ya estaba completamente perdido es su sueña ultra profundo.

Logró sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo y llevarlo a la oreja del otro, donde puso música a todo volumen y la alarma más molesta que encontró, parecía estar funcionando, se revolvía un poco en su sueño pero una rápida y ágil mano mandó a volar su preciado obsequio al otro lado de la habitación, el golpe logró sacarle la batería al no ser sellado como otros teléfonos, miró boquiabierto su teléfono a la distancia y después al enorme "gato" dormido que lo mantenía prisionero, sí, "gato", para Ryou era como un gato que podía dormir todo el día, como un león de salvaje melena blanca.

Después de otro largo rato logró sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de su contraparte, no iba a utilizarlo con su contraparte, prefirió esperar, también logró sacar los audífonos que este siempre traía consigo, conectarlos y ponérselos, lo que le llevó por lo menos 10 minutos lograr para liberar sus brazos un poco, por suerte a ambos les gustaba el metal pesado, ¿Qué?, a él le gustaban las cosas de culto, su baraja era inspirada por eso, le gustaban las películas de terror (pero no solo) ¿Qué tendría de raro que le gustara el metal? Eso no le quitaba lo bueno que era.

Comenzó a buscar juegos, pero no había ninguno, "debo recordar enseñarle los juegos para celular a Bakura" comenzó la descarga de uno, mientras lo hacía comenzó a revisar lo demás, no tenía redes sociales, solo con las que hablaba vagamente con sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes eran sus únicos contactos además de Nanami y él, parecía que Marik le había enviado mensajes, pero Bakura nunca lo incluyó en sus contactos, no tenía fotos o videos en su galería nada, si no fuera por su única red social y la música e celular estaría como nuevo, de repente entró un mensaje: Nanami

\- "Hola Bakura :p"

\- "No soy Bakura, soy Ryou, Bakura está dormido"

\- "¡¿Ryou?! ¿volviste :o? ¡que bueno! ¿Cómo estás?

\- "Bien, mañana volveré a ir al colegio, por suerte no me cambiaron de grupo"

\- "Por cierto, no creas que le estoy revisando el teléfono a Bakura, es que "estoy atrapado" por así decirlo y es lo único que tengo para distraerme"

\- ":o ¿atrapado? ¿dónde?"

Ryou le envió una foto suya y de Bakura aprisionándolo –"Estábamos jugando, se quedó dormido, pero cuando intenté levantarme no pude, no tienes idea de lo fuerte que aún sigue siendo mientras duerme, no puedo lograr que me suelte :("

\- "Que mal, ni siquiera preguntaré si lo intentaste despertar porque se lo imposible que es eso, nunca logro que se despierte para la clase de orientación" _**N/A: No sé si uds reciben esta clase: Orientación educativa, pero yo si y es muy aburrida, siempre me duermo xD**_

\- "Iría a tu casa, pero no estoy en la ciudad pero podemos hablar mientras Bakura despierta"

\- "De acuerdo, gracias 😊"

Ryou escuchó el sonido de la esperanza después de una hora en la que la había perdido por completo ya que al teléfono de Bakura se le agotó la batería, los gruñidos provenientes del estomago de su contraparte lo haría despertar en cualquier momento y así fue después de un rato dos rubíes lo miraron somnoliento, estaba a punto de reclamarle su aprisionamiento, pero vio la pequeña sonrisa, una verdadera, esas pocas que se ven, se abstuvo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Hola ¿Qué hora es? Tengo hambre- preguntó el mayor pasando una mano por su cabello; - medio día, dormiste cuatro horas – Ryou logró sentarse por fin estirando sus ahora libres extremidades; - Valla, será mejor que empiece a cocinar ahora- El hikari parpadeo confundido, lo cual fue notado por su contraparte; - ¿qué? Te dije que cuando regresaras probarías mi comida- Ryou solo asintió, el mayor se levantó y caminó a la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando vio el teléfono de su hikari en el suelo con la batería en otra parte; - ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó señalando el objeto; - oh si, bueno, me abrazaste muy fuerte cuando dormías y no pude liberarme, así que intenté despertarte con música, pero inocentemente mandaste a volar mi teléfono – Le explicó Ryou; - Lo…siento, ten – Bakura tomó el teléfono y lo ensambló nuevamente entregándoselo después; - Esta bien-

\- Estoy más que satisfecho, tenías razón, ahora no podré dejar de comer tu comida Kura, cocinas delicioso – Dijo Ryou dando las "felicitaciones al chef" quien sonrió cruzándose de brazos e inflando el pecho de orgullo, había hecho una pasta con camarones en salsa blanca, la cual el oji esmeralda había repetido 3 veces junto al mayor, realmente le había encantado, también se había comido prácticamente todo el postre él solo, pues el mayor no era muy fan al azúcar como él, había hecho un flan lo suficientemente grande como para repetir varias veces; - Sabría que te gustaría, ahora no tendrás que cocinar todo el tiempo, puedo hacer los almuerzos y tu la cena, pues en las noches vengo lleno de grasa y todo eso, así no sería muy salubre que cocine así – explicó el oji carmesí; - Valla, ya usas palabras más complejas – notó el más joven; - he aprendido bastantes cosas en todo este tiempo – y entonces Ryou recordó algo; - ¿enserio? ¿Como quedarte dormido para no ir a la clase de orientación? – preguntó elevando una ceja; - aa sí, Nanami te lo dijo, bueno esa clase no tiene nota así que no me importa – explicó algo aburrido el mayor; -ooh cierto, olvide decirte que use tu teléfono mientras dormías, lo siento – recordó nuevamente el oji esmeralda; - si ya lo había notado – dijo sin más Bakura, mostrándole su teléfono a Ryou, quien se sonrojo cuando se vio a si mismo de fondo de pantalla en el aparato acostado sobre el pecho de su yami, había olvido que había hecho eso ¿Qué le sucedía hoy? Estaba olvidando muchas cosas.

Ryou se despertó de repente cuando escuchó como si una manada de perros o más bien lobos se hubiera metido en su cuarto, volteo la mirada a todas partes hasta encontrar origen del ruido, el teléfono de Bakura ¿Por qué sonaba así?

El mencionado se despertó de repente sentándose en la cama de inmediato y rápidamente apagó el ruido, respiraba de manera rápida; - Bakura ¿Por qué demonios tu teléfono suena como un montón de perros? – preguntó Ryou restregándose los ojos cansado; - No son perros, son coyotes y son la única manera en que me despierte rápido, se que suena estúpido, pero casi me comen una vez vivo, descubrí que me despierto rápidamente cuando los escucho cuando me quedé dormido viendo una película donde estaban allí y rápidamente me desperté, supe que no había dormido mucho por el poco tiempo que había pasado, así que son mi alarma ahora – volteó a ver a su contraparte quien lo miraba algo boquiabierto y con una ceja elevada; - Valla…tu vida sí que es drástica- Bakura solo se encogió de hombros mientras suspirada terminando de calmarse; - entonces…¿les tienes miedo? – pregunto curioso el oji verde; - no les tengo miedo, solo me ponen nervioso, incluso solo escucharlos, me ponen alerta y siento que vienen tras de mi de nuevo, mis instinto de correr y salir de aquí se "activa" por así decirlo, supongo que quedé un poco traumado – explicó nuevamente el peliblanco mayor tocando su antebrazo derecho _"seguramente lo mordieron allí"_ pensó su contraparte ligera; - Como sea, iré a preparar el desayuno y los almuerzos, no he llegado tarde al colegio y no empezaré hoy – le dio un beso a Ryou en los labio y se levantó. Por fin volvería al colegio, no podía esperar para volver a estar con sus amigos como antes.

Bakura se había sorprendido a si mismo sonriendo mientras caminaba rumbo al colegio con Ryou ¡por un demonio, estaba feliz! ¡estaban caminando tomados de la mano! ¡DE LA MANO! ¡CON RYOU!, a muchos no parecía importarle esto, a otros o a otras parecían un poco decepcionadas (os) de ver a Ryou con él o simplemente con un hombre y estaban aquellos a que les disgustaba ver a dos hombres tomados de la mano, pero estos solo se ganaban una mirada peligrosa y de advertencia de su parte, sabría que se ganaría un interrogatorio por parte de Marik, pero no le importaba.

\- ¡Bakura! ¡Ryou! ¡hola! – era Nanami quien estaba un poco más adelante en la entrada del colegio, se había volteado, los había visto y ahora estaba abrazando a Ryou; - Hola -saludaron simplemente, el oji esmeralda devolvió el abrazo; - Oye tenemos que hablar – dijo Bakura, Nanami lo miró extrañada y notó los dedos entrelazados de ambos y entendió; - OOOOOH ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó fingiendo estar molesta; - Quería decírtelo en persona, no quería escribir todo lo que paso – Ella asintió comprendiendo de lo que hablaba; - Bien, vamos ahora antes de que empiecen las clases –

\- mmm ¿no puede ser después? – dándole una mirada a Ryou; - oooh noo, créeme, dentro de unos segundos no querrás estar aquí, todas ya vieron a Ryou y vendrán pronto a medio matarlo en besos y abrazos y esas cosas, así que, si me lo permites Ryou, te lo devuelvo al rato– Explicó Nanami mientras se lo llevaba, Bakura miró hacia atrás y vio como efectivamente una bola de chicas corría hacia Ryou rodeándolo en segundos, realmente no le hubiera gustado estar allí.

El resto del día había pasado con normalidad, Bakura con sus preguntas en cada clase, sus bromas a profesores y compañeros, se sentó todo el tiempo detrás de Ryou y junto a Nanami, cuando no estaba haciendo bromas o preguntando, jugaba con el cabello de su hikari, el resto de la pandilla (a excepción de Marik y Kiram claro) no estaban muy convencidos del amor de Bakura hacia Ryou, Atem lo amenazó con que si le hacia daño a Ryou le haría lo mismo a él y bla bla bla, ni siquiera lo escucho, se mantuvo perdido viendo a Ryou detrás de Atem explicándole todo a sus amigos.

No se habían tomado de la mano ni besado en todo el día, así que nadie se había dado cuenta, no porque querían mantenerlo oculto, sino porque actuaban como siempre, seguían tratándose como amigos nada había cambiado, solo el hecho de que ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro y que no estarían con nadie más, no eran una de esas parejas melosas _"cof cof Atem y Yugi COF COF"_ y menos Bakura, cuando caminaba pasaba un brazo por los hombros del otro nada más, a nadie parecía importarle…no hasta la hora de salida…

\- Nos vemos más tarde Ryou, ve con cuidado – le pidió Bakura en la entrada del colegio; - también ten cuidado, no vuelvas a quebrarte si – Ambos rieron ligeramente ante la pequeña broma y se terminaron de despedirse con un simple beso y escucharon un jadeo "comunal", muchos se habían detenido a verlos sin creerlo, Ryou Bakura, uno de los chicos más codiciado ya estaba saliendo con alguien, Bakura, su versión más sexy y malvada y también algo codiciada, quien sonrió con orgullo y algo de arrogancia, mientras que Ryou solo rodó los ojos algo sonrojado y fue camino a casa con sus amigos y Bakura rumbo al trabajo, el chisme se esparciría rápidamente y muchos lo comenzarían a odiar y enviar, si no es que muchos de los presentes ya lo hacían al tener el permiso exclusivo para besar tan preciados labios.


	56. Chapter 56

Capítulo 56

\- Nos vemos más tarde Ryou, ve con cuidado – le pidió Bakura en la entrada del colegio; - también ten cuidado, no vuelvas a quebrarte si – Ambos rieron ligeramente ante la pequeña broma y se terminaron de despedirse con un simple beso y escucharon un jadeo "comunal", muchos se habían detenido a verlos sin creerlo, Ryou Bakura, uno de los chicos más codiciado ya estaba saliendo con alguien, Bakura, su versión más sexy y malvada y también algo codiciada, quien sonrió con orgullo y algo de arrogancia, mientras que Ryou solo rodó los ojos algo sonrojado y fue camino a casa con sus amigos y Bakura rumbo al trabajo, el chisme se esparciría rápidamente y muchos lo comenzarían a odiar y enviar, si no es que muchos de los presentes ya lo hacían al tener el permiso exclusivo para besar tan preciados labios.

\- Bakura, Bakura ¡Bakura! – el mencionado salió de sus pensamientos; - ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy distraído desde que llegaste, llevas 3 horas arreglando eso, nunca te tardas tanto- el peliblanco volvió su mirada nuevamente en su trabajo: - Nada- contestó simplemente; - Vamos, tu amigo Keiji no se burlará de ti, ni le contaré a nadie ¿piensas en él o me equivoco? – Bakura solo frunció más el ceño; - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿se pelearon? ¿lo viste con alguien más? O… ¿ya está saliendo con alguien?- el oji carmesí lo miró un instante, tal vez realmente no estaba allí para molestarlo como lo hacían él y lo demás otras veces desde que descubrieron lo que sentía hacia Ryou, aunque bromas inofensivas, como a la mayoría no le gustaba que lo molestaran con quien le gustaba; -Sí- Su amigo, Keiji, de 22 años se sorprendió ante la respuesta agrandando sus ojos amarillos y pasando una mano por su corto cabello castaño _**N/A: ¿Han visto Thor Ragnarok? Pues Keiji tiene el mismo estilo de peinado que Thor, pero sin la barba y castaño…y con los dos ojos xD**_

\- Bueno… lo siento, tal vez puedas sacarlo del camino como hiciste con David y… - Keiji dejó de hablar cuando Bakura comenzó a reír como si Takeshi ( otro de sus compañeros de trabajo y amigo) se hubiera caído de un resbalón con una caja de herramientas en las manos y esta hubiera volado por los aires; - Jamás dejaré que ese tipo terminé con Ryou – dijo entre risas confundiendo más al castaño; -No entiendo, creí que el único que querías a su lado eras tu – el yami solo siguió riendo; - Exacto – el oji amarillo hizo el aman de seguir discutiendo, pero cerró la boca cuando entendió a lo que se refería su pálido amigo; -¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Ustedes dos… tú y él…? – Preguntó algo incrédulo señalando al yami, quien solo sonrió y asintió; - esto…es… ¡GENIAL! – dijo Keiji corriendo a al marco de la puerta asomándose a la otra sala; - ¡BAKURA LO LOGRÓ! ¡ESTÁ SALIENDO CON…MMM! – El mencionado peliblanco le tapó la boca al castaño antes de que hablara de más de la cuenta, no estaba de humor para las bromas de sus compañeros; - Cállate van a escucharte – Pero ya era muy tarde, todos estaban entrando a la sala donde Bakura trabajaba solo; - ¿Qué pasa? ¿le volvió a caer un auto encima a Bakura? – dijo un tipo alto, calvo y algo pasado de peso, por los que los ojos carmesíes se estrecharon ante esto; - Ja ja, muy gracioso Takeshi muy gracioso-

\- ¡Bakura está saliendo con ese chico! – Logró por fin decir Keiji; - ¡IDIOTA! – los pesados hombres comenzaron a felicitar al peliblanco entre risas, atrapándolo entre sus brazos en un "abrazo" que seguramente casi le rompe algo y revolviéndole el cabello, _"idiotas, me tratan como un adolescente cualquiera y tengo más edad que todos juntos, bueno…más edad siendo un espíritu, pero no importa y todo culpa de Keiji"_ ; - ¡Esto hay que ir a celebrarlo! – Dijo Takeshi, pero Bakura logró zafarse de del abrazo; - No, tengo planes esta noche y ya terminó la hora de trabajo, así que me voy – dijo el oji carmesí tomando sus cosas para irse; -aaah, ya entendimos tigre, estarás ocupado esta noche- le dijo Takeshi al peliblanco guiñándole el ojo, por lo que el anterior mencionado se sorprendió un poco ante la malinterpretación; - ¡No me refiero a eso! – Reclamó el oji carmesí; - Tranquilo, aquí ya todos somos grandes, no tienes por qué avergonzarte – Dijo Keiji sonriendo un poco y con las manos en la cintura; - ¡es enserio! ¡no me refiero a eso! ¡él y yo no…! _"bufido"_ ni siquiera sé por qué sigo aquí – al termino de la frase comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la sala; - ¿él aún no quiere? – preguntó Takeshi, Bakura solo paro de caminar, sonaba serio, sin burla, ni chiste; - es muy pronto – respondió simplemente el ex ladrón; - ¿para ambos? – Bakura asintió levemente aún sin voltearse; - No te avergüences de estar inseguro, de querer las cosas a su tiempo, al contrario, felicidades, eres de los pocos que sientan cabeza tan pronto, no quieres algo pasajero, realmente lo amas y realmente él te ama a ti, la primera vez nunca se olvida muchacho, sea buena o mala, pero estoy seguro de que cuando decidan que es tiempo, va a ser una gran experiencia para ambos- Takeshi se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente; -ahora vete, estas haciendo que me ponga serio muchacho y no me gusta, no lo hagas esperar, vete – Bakura giró levemente la cabeza para verlo de reojo, volvió a asentir y se fue.

El peliblanco ahora estaba frente a la puerta de la casa que compartía con su hikari iba a entrar cuando se le ocurrió una mejor idea y sonrió maliciosamente.

Fue a la parte izquierda de la casa, dónde había un árbol que daba al cuarto que ambos compartían, trepó y entró por la ventana, dejó su mochila que traía su uniforme y libros del colegio en la cama, salió al pasillo de la segunda planta de la casa y bajó las escaleras en silencio, llegó a la cocina, dónde Ryou estaba hincado poniendo comida en el tazón de Khepera, se sentó en una de la sillas del comedor, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y observó a su luz cocinar sin darse cuenta de su presencia, no se había volteado pues todo lo que lo necesitaba estaba sobre la encimera o los cajones de arriba o abajo.

20 minutos después Bakura solo miraba entretenido a Ryou, con una ligera sonrisa tonta en los labios y con el mentón apoyado sobre la palma de su mano derecha, que se apoyaba también sobre la mesa; - ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Debió haber llegado hace tiempo – se preguntó a si mismo el oji esmeralda algo preocupado, mirando el reloj en la pared a su izquierda, cerró los ojos y se volteó apoyando su espalda y codos en la encimera, suspiró y abrió los ojos, los cuales se ensancharon cuando vieron la presencia del otro allí, tomó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance y lo lanzó. Ya lo veía venir, así estaba preparado y atrapó el salero con la mano izquierda sin mover nada más; - Sí, me fue bien en el trabajo, un poco cansado, pero bien, gracias por preguntar Ryou –

\- ¡Bakura! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ¡casi me matas! – preguntó Ryou con el ceño fruncido y una mano en el pecho, mientras que con una mirada aburrida Bakura miró el reloj y respondió: - Hace…22 minutos y en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que me gusta verte cocinar – rio un poco cuando vio algo de irritación en su contraparte; - No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor – Pidió Ryou calmándose un poco y volviendo a lo que hacia antes de la "sorpresa" de su contrario; -mmm, voy a pensarlo, no lo sé, es divertido hacerte enojar- el menor volteó la cabeza mirándolo de reojo con el seño fruncido; -¿quieres dormir solo hoy? – la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del yami para después negar reiteradas veces con la cabeza.

Ryou estaba en su cuarto leyendo, ya habían cenado y ahora Bakura jugaba con Khepera abajo, parecía ser uno de esos días en los que tenía mucha energía…Khepera también tenía energía ese de sobra ese día. Los escuchó correr de aquí allá y ahora parecía ser que estaban subiendo al segundo piso, vio a Khepera pasar corriendo por el pasillo y escucho las pesadas pisadas de su pareja tras de él, pero en vez de continuar siguiéndolo entró a la habitación y saltó sobre Ryou, atrapándolo en sus brazos, haciéndolos rodar sobre la cama hasta que el oji verde quedó sobre su contraparte de ojos carmesí; - Kura cálmate un poco – dijo arreglándose las gafas de lectura que por poco y vuelan por el impacto del otro cuerpo; - estoy aburrido y no quiero dormir – explicó en un suspiro aburrido el mayor, por lo que Ryou se despegó un poco del otro y puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de su otro yo; - a veces creo que me enamoré de un niño – dijo el más joven riendo ligeramente antes de bajar y besarlos labios del otro; -entonces ¿tienes mucha energía no? –

-Mhm-

\- ¿Cómo para estar activo toda la noche?

\- aja-

\- ¿sabes que quiera que hagas?

\- eso creo, pero… ¿no es muy pronto? –

\- nunca es muy pronto… para esta en forma-

\- ¿eh?

\- ¡al suelo y dame 100 gordito! ¡ya no lo evitarás más! –

Bakura cayó al suelo cuando Ryou lo tiró de la cama, iba a comenzar cuando sintió el peso de su hikari sobre su espalda; -si no empiezas ahora no terminaras nunca – dijo simplemente el menor, sentado en la espalda desnuda del otro con las piernas cruzadas, su libro en mano y continuando su lectura; - ¿sabes? No estábamos pensando en lo mismo – pensó en voz alta el ex ladrón iniciando su pesado ejercicio.

Habían pasado tres semanas, ahora estaban en clase de gramática y realmente los estaba matando del aburrimiento, tanto que Bakura apenas había hecho 2 preguntas por lo mínimo, la poesía no parecía tan interesante como sonaba al principio, solo tenía que juntar un montón de frases que rimaran y ya, todo esto hasta que su mente comenzó a maquinar, dejó de enroscar sus lápices en el cabello de Ryou y comenzó a escribir, después arrancó el pedazo de hora en el que había escrito y lo puso en el pupitre de su hikari, quien lo leyó y se tapó la boca para no hacer un escandalo con su risa: _"Anoche soñé contigo, soñaba que me besabas y cuando desperté, era el gato que me lengüeteaba"_

Ahora Ryou también comenzó a escribir y repetir el proceso del otro; _"El sol brilla tras un nuevo amanecer ¿acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer"_

 _B: "No es alcohol, no es cerveza, eres tú, quien se me ha subido a la cabeza_ "

 _R: "Al poco tiempo de conocerte me empezaste a gustar y ahora que te conozco no te puedo olvidar"_

 _B: "Las rosas son rojas y el viento las mueve, tú eres él seis y yo soy el nueve"_

Ryou volteó a mirar a Bakura, quien trataba de aguantarse la risa de molestarlo al saber que se sonrojaría bastante.

 _B: "Si me transformara en aire sería espíritu inquieto, me metería a tu cama y te poseería completo"_

Ryou ni siquiera continúo respondiendo a las burlas de su contraparte.

 _B: "Tus ojos son dos cerezas, tus mejillas dos manzanas, que linda ensalada de frutas, haríamos con mi banana"_

Bakura enterró su cara entre sus brazos cuando los apoyó sobre la mesa a punto de explotar en risas, mientras que Ryou le pegaba palmadas en la pierna disimuladamente con la mano derecha aún manteniendo la vista al frente.

Después de un rato el oji esmeralda parecía molesto, pero Bakura sabía que estaba fingiendo así que le escribió una última vez: _"Señor suegro no se asombre de nosotros los ladrones, porque usted tiene un hijo que roba corazones"_

Ryou volteo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, sin ningún gesto, totalmente neutro y volvió la vista al frente, Bakura sonrió, todo estaba arreglado, la mirada solo era una advertencia de no volverlo a hacer, nunca hacía caso a sus advertencias, le gustaba sacarlo de su lugar, después solo demostraría mucho afecto físico y el se lo devolvería en cuestión de un par de intentos.

Era hora del almuerzo y hacía un par de minutos que Ryou se había ido a contestar una llamada, Bakura ya había devorado su almuerzo y su contraparte ni lo había empezado aún, se levantó y fue a buscarlo a mitad de caminó se lo topó, traía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos estaban muy iluminados, cuando estuvieron cerca lo tomó en un gran abrazo; - ¿Qué pasa? Ni siquiera yo logro ponerte así- Ryou se despegó un poco para contestar emocionado: - ¡Mi padre me llamo! ¡dijo que llegara pronto a quedarse un tiempo! – la ligera sonrisa que se le había contagiado a Bakura desapareció y sus ojos carmesíes se ensancharon; -¡¿q-qué!?


	57. Chapter 57

Capítulo 57

 _ **N / A: Lo sé lo que soy, estoy actualizando de domingo de por medio, pero es que tengo problemas de concentración a la hora de escribir, siempre me ocurre cuando otro personaje de otro anime me entra a la cabeza xD lo siento pero así soy ¿y qué personaje es? Pues los que siguen mi cuenta de Pinterest se han dado cuenta ya:**_ wwwpinterestcom / NCOX2103 / _**Tienen que ponerle el y los puntos después de www y antes de com**_

 _ **Además de que estaré subiendo cosas relacionadas al Fanfic allí, que ya lo hice de hecho y hay algo muy importante allí en el tablero llamado FF, es una propuesta que me hicieron para este fic, también puedo poner allí imágenes o dibujos del fic allí.**_

 _Era hora del almuerzo y hacía un tiempo que Ryou se había ido a contestar una llamada, Bakura ya había devorado su almuerzo y su contraparte y lo había empezado aún, se levantó y fue a buscarlo a mitad de camino, lo traía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos estaban muy iluminados, cuando los tenía cercados en un gran abrazo; - ¿Qué pasa? Ni siquiera yo logro ponerte así- Ryou se despegó un poco para contestar emocionado: - ¡Mi padre me llamo! ¡Dijo que llegara pronto a quedarse un tiempo! - la ligera sonrisa que se había contagiado a Bakura desapareció y sus ojos carmesíes se ensancharon; -¡¿q-qué !?_

\- ¡Mi padre vendrá después de tanto tiempo! ¡¿No es maravilloso ?! ¡Estoy tan feliz! -Bakura no parecía nada feliz, se veía inseguro; - ¿What? ¿Acaso el temible rey de los ladrones tiene miedo de conocer a su suegro? - Molestó Ryou a su contraparte; - ese es el problema ¿acaso ya sabe que es suegro? Porque no recuerdo que hayas dicho que se lo comentaste ¿por qué menos sabes que vivo contigo? - realmente estaba ansioso, pero ansioso y hecho de que el alegre rostro del oji esmeralda estaba cambiando a un igual preocupado no estaba ayudando en nada; -oh no ... ¿y si se enoja por haberte sacado de las calles y llevarte a casa? Después de todo sigue siendo tu casa y no tengo su permiso, además de que lo tienes oculto por tanto tiempo, pero lo que más hace es ocultar tu vida ... es que soy gay ...

\- ¡¿No se lo tiene dicho? - Preguntó ahora más exaltado el peliblanco mayor, a lo que su hikari solo negó con la cabeza con un ligero toque de miedo ahora; - Mi madre lo sabía, creo que mi hermana también, incluso mi abuela lo sabe, pero nunca me atreví a siquiera mencionar el tema frente a él, tampoco dejé que ellas se lo dijeran, no sé qué opina al respecto, si esta a favor , en contra, esto es tan complicado ... - Explicó Ryou apoyando la frente en el hombro de su media oscura; - Lo vamos a resolver, no te preocupes - El pequeño rodó un poco la cabeza para ver por el rabillo del ojo y Bakura con una ceja elevada ... y allí estaba, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que estaba a la altura de las manos llenas de confianza , completamente seguro de que se saldría con la tuya, también se puede evitar el contagio de una ligera sonrisa;

Bakura notó que el estado de su pareja todo el día, pero como culparlo, tenía una gran decisión que tomar, aún no sabía cómo su padre lo tomaba en serio, Ryou. Él también había estado pensando en lo que pasaría, pero no estaba tan disperso.

Ahora estaba buscando un Ryou, ya que no había podido asistir a su última clase porque estaba en la necesidad después de golpear a una idiota que tuvo el valor de insinuársele a _su_ contraparte sin saber que él estaba a sus espaldas, no le gusta más un golpe gracias a que Ryou estaba allí, de lo contrario en este momento estaría en el hospital esperando un trasplante de sangre.

Pasó frente al salón de música y escuchó el suave sonido del piano siendo tocado armoniosamente, no pudo evitar que su curiosidad le ganara, así abrió la puerta lenta y silenciosamente para mirar dentro. Quedó sorprendido cuando vio a quien tanto buscaba sentado frente al piano con sus ojos cerrados, tocando con tanto sentimiento y pasión como nunca lo había visto, así entró a la clase e igual de silencioso se sentó en un pupitre a escuchar la calmada pero casi triste tonada creada por los agiles dedos de su otra mitad.

Cuando terminó de tocar abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos carmesíes de su contraparte; - Bakura…

\- Yo… no sabía que tocabas el piano – dijo aún encantado el oscuro, mientras que su hikari parecía tener una mirada algo triste, pero le daba una ligera sonrisa; - Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi – Bakura se levantó para ir a sentarse nuevamente, pero esta vez a su lado, le tomó la mano derecha con su izquierda para entrelazar sus dedos y Ryou pasó su propia izquierda sobre el dorso de la de su yami; - No debiste golpearlo, una advertencia era suficiente, además de que se defenderme solo – dijo el menor mirando los nudillos golpeados en la mano del otro;- ¿No había necesidad de golpearlo? Es un idiota que solo quería meterte a su cama sabiendo que eres _mí_ novio, se lo merecía por creer que eres una de esas perras fáciles, eres _mío_ y _yo soy tuyo_ y se lo haré entender a todos, aunque deba golpearlos uno por uno – Ryou se rio suavemente del a "agresividad" de su yami y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mencionado y él apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su mitad ligera; - Toco después de clases cuando necesito despejar mi mente, lo aprendí cuando después de que te fuera y todo terminara, dejaste muchos líos en mi mente, tantos que incluso a veces no podía dormir, aprender a tocar el piano fue un medio por el cual aprendí a liberar mi mente – Bakura besó la cien de su contraparte a modo de disculpa, por lo que el mencionado elevó la vista y le sonrió al oji carmesí dándole después un beso suave en los labios; - Debo irme o llegaré tarde al trabajo -Dijo Bakura sin muchas ganas mientras se levantaba;- De acuerdo, cuídate – el ex ladrón asintió y se despidió con un beso, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta se volteó y pareció pensarlo un poco: - t-te amo – las dos esmeraldas del menor se expandieron un poco , su boca se entre abrió y sus mejillas de tiñeron de un suave rosado, era la primera vez que su contra parte le decía eso, sonrió abiertamente y sus ojos se iluminaron; - También te amo – Bakura no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, se volteó y por poco choca con la puerta del salón, avergonzado la abrió y salió rumbo a su trabajo.

Hace un mes que el padre de Ryou había llamado de nuevo y le había dicho que llegaría en tres semanas por lo que al oji esmeralda le quedaba poco tiempo para decidir sobre si decirle o no a su padre su sexualidad, sobre Bakura y una buena excusa de porque él estaba allí y no le había dicho nada.

Era sábado yami y hikari miraban la televisión, Bakura seguía con su buzo de pijama puesto, mientras que Ryou ya se había bañado y vestido con un pantalón corto beige y su camisa de tirantes negra, _*toc *toc* toc_

\- Te toca – dijo Ryou aderezado, a lo que el otro peliblanco gruño; - no es cierto, te toca -/ -que no/ -que sí/ -que no/ -que sí/ -piedra papel o tijeras entonces/- **Piedra, papel o tijeras 1,2,¡3! -** / ¡Aaagh!- Bakura se levantó y abrió la puerta de mala gana; -¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Hijo! ¡Cuánto ha crecido, mírate nada más, estás muy fuerte - Los ojos carmesí de Bakura se ensancharon al máximo, mientras que Ryou se volcó de inmediato en el sofá para mirar hacia la puerta cuando escucho _esa_ voz; - No es posible ...


	58. Chapter 58

Capítulo 58

 _\- Te toca – dijo Ryou aderezado, a lo que el otro peliblanco gruño; - no es cierto, te toca -/ -que no/ -que sí/ -que no/ -que sí/ -piedra papel o tijeras entonces/-_ _ **Piedra, papel o tijeras 1,2,¡3! -**_ _/ ¡Aaagh!- Bakura se levantó y abrió la puerta de mala gana; -¡¿Qué?!_

 _\- ¡Hijo! ¡Cuánto has crecido, mírate nada más, estás muy fuerte – Los ojos carmesíes de Bakura se ensancharon al máximo, mientras que Ryou se volteó de inmediato en el sofá para mirar hacia la puerta cuando escucho esa voz; - No es posible…_

\- Estas aquí… ¡estás aquí! – Bakura solo puedo ver un rayo blanco volar a su lado y quitarlo de su camino a la puerta, mientras que el padre de Ryou solo se dejaba abrazar por su verdadero hijo mientras veía confundido al fuerte hombre tirado en el suelo viéndolo con mucha sorpresa en su rostro; - Te he extrañado tanto padre, ha pasado mucho tiempo – El mencionado dejó de mirar al otro hombre y se enfocó en su hijo, después averiguaría quien era él; - Mi muchacho, yo también te he extrañado, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, estás más alto que yo, ya eres todo un hombre, ¿17 no? – Ryou levanto la cabeza del hombro de su padre y asintió con una sonrisa; - No llores… veo que no has cambiado nada – dijo el peli azul mientras pasaba los pulgares por las mejillas del menor; - Lo siento –

\- No tienes por qué disculparte – dijo el padre del peli blanco; - pero por cierto, ¿quién es él? – preguntó mientras entraban a la casa mirando a Bakura quien seguía en el suelo; -¡oh¡ amm bueno… él y yo…- esmeraldas y rubíes chocaron directamente, el primero con duda y temor y el segundo con confianza y apoyo para cualquiera que fuera su decisión; - él y yo… s-somos la mayor coincidencia que existe en este mundo padre – la difícil decisión fue tomada, el yami asintió muy levemente, casi imperceptible, excepto para una mirada. Esconder la verdad iba a ser su responsabilidad también.

\- ¿A sí? ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó el oji café; - bueno… por decirlo de alguna manera, él es todo lo contario a mí, ambos somos albinos y el que llevo por apellido él lo lleva por nombre – el peli azul se sorprendió con esto último; - ¿te llamas Bakura? – el mencionado pasó una mano por su cuello y extendió la otra; - amm, sí, Bakura Itemri mucho gusto Sr. Bakura – el padre de Ryou tomó la mano en un apretón de manos; - Puedes llamarme Steven y el gusto es mío muchacho –

\- C-creo que olvidé decírtelo padre, pero, él está viviendo conmigo – Ryou estaba nervioso al contar esto; - Sí, ya lo noté ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Steven viendo a un nervioso oji verde;- E-es una larga historia – a todo esto Bakura pareció recordar algo; - Sí, ¿por qué no se lo cuentas mientras dejo sus cosas arriba y me doy una ducha? – Cualquiera que no lo conociera bien diría que se estaba acobardando y quería escapar de allí lo antes posible, pero Ryou si lo conocía, conocía esa mirada de cómplice; - sí buena idea – Bakura tomó la maleta del Sr. Bakura y subió lo más rápido que pudo mientras los dos de abajo iban a la cocina a hablar, Bakura tiró la maleta en la cama de la habitación de invitados y fue corriendo a la que compartía con Ryou, el verdadero problema que había llegado a recordar, tomó todo lo suyo que le cupiera en los brazos y fue a dejarlo a su antigua habitación, así estuvo por lo menos 5 minutos y le tomó otros 5 organizar todo como si realmente estuviera durmiendo allí todavía, se fue a bañar tomó la ropa más decente que encontró y que no oliera a grasa de autos o motocicletas.

Los ojos de Ryou se ensancharon cuando miró hacia las escaleras y tuvo que desviar la mirada antes de que sonrojara en sobremanera, Bakura solo traía puesto su pantalón de cuero y pesadas botas, su cabello aún estaba mojado y ligeras gotas caían en sus hombros y bajaban por sus brazos, pecho y cada musculo hasta perderse en ese apretado pantalón _"¿Cómo me puede hacer esto justo frente a mí padre? ¿acaso no entiendo lo provocativo que es?_ Parecía que padre e hijo habían terminado de hablar; - Vuelvo en un momento – dijo Steven mientras se levantaba he iba escaleras arriba, mientras Bakura servía comida en el tazón de Kephera; - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - dijo en voz baja Ryou; - ¿de que hablas? – preguntó Bakura volteándose y apoyándose en la encimera; - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así justo ahora?! – el yami bajó la cabeza mirándose un poco y se encogió de hombros; - ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo me puse la única ropa limpia que tenía, te recuerdo todo el resto mi cosas las lavaste y se están secando, solo me dejaste esto, además de que el resto de mis camisas están sucias y con manchas permanentes o rotas –

\- ¡Te dije que las botaras! – Bakura se cruzó de brazos desvió la mirada; - como sea, sigo sin entender que tiene de malo – Ryou se puso de pie se paró frente a su yami; - ¡¿Qué pasaría si llego recién bañado, sin camisa y con el pantalón más apretado y sexy que tenga frente a ti?! – Bakura pareció imaginarlo y sonrió levemente; - eso me gustaría – Ryou también se cruzó de brazos ahora; - ¡oh! Ya entiendo…- dijo el mayor bajando un poco la mirada pensativo; - ¿entonces crees que soy sexy? – preguntó levantado la mirada y sonriendo; - ¡ese no es punto! –

\- oh vamos, relájate un poco – dijo Bakura tirando de la cintura a Ryou, quien solo pudo poner las manos en el pecho del otro para evitar un choque; - ¿Qué le contaste? – preguntó Bakura trasladando su mirada continuamente entre los ojos de su hikari y sus labios entre abiertos; - Le dije que llegaste a Japón después de que tu familia muriera en Egipto, que trataste de buscar un trabajo y nadie quiso contratarte y que te encontré en un callejón y te traje aquí, el resto es la verdad. Dijo que estaba de acuerdo con que trabajaras y ayudaras a pagar las cosas de la casa, no estuvo enojado en lo absoluto-

\- Que bueno – dijo Bakura antes de tomar los labios de su contraparte, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de este; -Kura…- Ryou traslado su mano izquierda por todo el camino del pecho hasta el abdomen de su yami hasta que el apretado pantalón de este no lo permitió, pero si le permitió comenzar a sentir otra cosa y el instinto solo les pedía apegarse al otro lo más que podían, Bakura paso de besar los labios de su hikari a besar su cuello, el mencionado solo puedo suspirar de satisfacción, más se tuvieron que separar cuando escucharon pasos sobre las escaleras.

Ryou volvió a sentarse su lugar sin darle la mirada a Bakura, quien se volteó dándole la espalda, aprovechando que tenía el fregadero frente a el tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, comenzando a beberlo mientras el padre de Ryou entraba en la cocina y se sentaba nuevamente _"maldito pantalón ¿Por qué tuve que ponerme uno tan apretado?"_ se preguntó a si mismo mientras le daba una ligera mirada a su entrepierna aun bebiéndose el agua. Cuando termino, rápidamente sentó al lado de Ryou, para evitar miradas incomodas, estuvieron hablando un rato, pero sus instintos seguían muy vivos aún. Durante cierto momento y sin saber porque Ryou comenzó a acariciar la pierna de contraparte con la suya _"¿Por qué ahora Ryou? Ya me estaba controlando"_ pensó "atormentado" Bakura, quien tomó la mano izquierda de Ryou que estaba cerca de su rodilla entre la suya para acariciarla suavemente, después de rato trasladó ambas manos a su propia rodilla derecha y cada cierto tiempo iba subiendo sobre la pierna, Bakura entrelazó sus propias manos sobre la mesa, mientras que las de Ryou seguía una en su regazo y otra en el de Bakura, ya iba sobre el muslo y se estaba acercando a cierta zona, pero de detuvo antes de llegar como si lo estuviera pensando, Ryou se mordió el labio ligeramente, Bakura solo estaba atento a lo que pasaría, estaba bien si no quería, pero se sentiría taaan bien…; - en fin muchachos, si no les molesta iré a visitar a un viejo amigo del vecindario, volveré pronto – ambos albinos solo asintieron y lo escucharon salir por la puerta principal; - no empezamos bien…- Dijo Ryou mientras miraba su mano; - Tienes razón… - dijo Bakura mirando también la mano de hikari; - ¿cuánto tiempo dijiste que se quedaría? – preguntó ahora mirando al menor, quien le devolvió la mirada; - un mes – Bakura echó la cabeza hacía atrás suspirando, aún en esa posición miró de reojo a su contraparte, quien había quitado la mano y devuelto a su propio regazo; -aamm…¿q-quieres ir a-arriba? – Ryou lo miró un poco sorprendido y avergonzado asintió levemente.

Bakura volvió a besarlo, logró levantarlo y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, así como sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y así lo llevó hasta que entraron a la habitación que compartían hasta ese día. El oji carmesí cerró la puerta con el pie y se subió la cama acostando suavemente a Ryou sobre ella, quien desenvolvió sus piernas de la cintura del otro y las estiró sobre la cama para darle más espacio, pasó sus manos desde el abdomen marcado de otra mitad hasta sus hombros donde tomó rumbo hacia la ancha espalda y rozando como plumas las yemas de los dedos sobre los costados y fuertes brazos que lo sostenían firmemente.

A la falta de aire se separaron y Bakura aprovechó para alzarse sobre su contrario y quitarle la camisa de tirantes negra; - eres perfecto – dijo con una mirada lujuriosa mientras veía el cuerpo semidesnudo debajo de él. Bajó y pasó la lengua desde el abdomen hasta la punta de la oreja logrando sacarle más de un suspiro al oji verde, se devolvió un poco y le mordió el cuello, haciendo que arqueara la espalda, sacando un gemido de ambos cuando se rozaron ligeramente y Bakura completó el roce con un ligero empuje.

No hubo centímetro de piel sin tocar en ambos cuerpos, Bakura le dio la vuelta Ryou, besaba y tocaba cada centímetro de su espalda, Ryou no puedo evitar sonrojarse en su totalidad cuando sintió la gran erección de Bakura sobre trasero, además de los ligeros empujes que este daba cada cierto tiempo, solo podía apretar la almohada debajo de él con sus manos y ahogar gemidos allí; - T-tenemos que para…n-no podemos hacerlo… -

\- Tienes razón… no tenemos suficiente tiempo… - los ojos de Ryou se ensancharon un poco y miró de reojo alzando una ceja a Bakura, quien se veía totalmente perdido en el placer…


	59. Chapter 59

Capítulo 59

 _No hubo centímetro de piel sin tocar en ambos cuerpos, Bakura le dio la vuelta Ryou, besaba y tocaba cada centímetro de su espalda, Ryou no puedo evitar sonrojarse en su totalidad cuando sintió la gran erección de Bakura sobre trasero, además de los ligeros empujes que este daba cada cierto tiempo, solo podía apretar la almohada debajo de él con sus manos y ahogar gemidos allí; - T-tenemos que para…n-no podemos hacerlo… -_

 _\- Tienes razón… no tenemos suficiente tiempo… - los ojos de Ryou se ensancharon un poco y miró de reojo alzando una ceja a Bakura, quien se veía totalmente perdido en el placer…_

\- pero si podemos hacer otras cosas…- dijo Bakura con voz ronca; - ¿qué…? – Ryou no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pregunta cuando nuevamente fue volteado por el mayor, quien de inmediato lo continuó besando con extremada lujuria y solo con eso, el amor había desaparecido de sus y caricias hacía ya algún tiempo, el oji verde trataba de empujar al otro por el pecho, pero era muy pesado para él, volvió a pasar a su ya seguramente marcado cuello por tantos chupones y mordidas; -d-detente…basta…-pidió entre jadeo el menor, aún intentando empujarlo; - Bakura…p-por favor basta… - no lo estaba escuchando, su juicio estaba nublado, ya no lo estaba disfrutando, no como debía. Bakura renovó su recorrido por el cuerpo del otro nuevamente, pasando sus manos desde las rodillas descubiertas de Ryou hasta los costados de este, tomó la mano derecha que seguía empujando inútilmente y la comenzó a dirigir desde su pecho con objetivo al abdomen lentamente, mientras que la suya propia, como espejo, pasaba por dónde pasaba la de Ryou, pero en el cuerpo de este.

Los ojos verdes de Ryou se expandieron al máximo cuando su mano pasó el limite de los pantalones de cuero de Bakura y llegaron aquella, hasta hoy, zona inexplorada en el cuerpo del otro, al igual que la mano de este estaba tocándole de la misma manera, por lo que de inmediato liberó su mano y junto a la otra, sacando fuerza del miedo, logró empujar a su contraparte lo suficiente como para que, por instinto, le diera cachetada con la mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda, lo suficientemente fuerte como la para que tuviera que apoyar su mano derecha en la cama para no caer en ella.

Ryou recogió las piernas para que Bakura ya no estuviera entre ellas y se volteó de lado para darle la espalda al mayor aún con la respiración y el corazón acelerados, quien aún no reaccionaba; - t-te pedí que te d-detuvieras…- justificó asustado el hikari de que su contraparte estuviera enojado.

" _¿Qué hice? … ¿por qué hice eso? … ¡¿por qué no lo escuche?!"_ pensaba Bakura con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba las sabanas y apretaba el puño en el que estaba apoyado, _"¿por qué me dejé llevar así? Eso nunca había pasado, ¡soy un idiota! ¡seguramente está asustado! ¿y como no lo estaría? Lo toque de maneras en las que aún no me lo permite, incluso aún le avergüenza que ambos estemos en la cama sin camisa, se lo piensa antes de tocarme, ¡soy un imbécil!"_ el ex ladrón miró de reojo a su contraparte aun de espaldas, se abrazaba a sí mismo, cerró los ojos enojado consigo mismo y miró a otro lado y entonces vio la camisa que ocupaba su otra mitad hace unos minutos y la tomó.

" _sabía que no estaba listo, pero con esto ahora se que me da miedo el solo llegar un poco más allá, parece que ahora él está listo ¿y si se cansa de esperarme y empieza a presionarme? ..."_ Los pensamientos de Ryou fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una tela sobre su brazo y contado izquierdo, era su camisa, después de ponerla allí Bakura se había acostado suavemente a su lado, por lo que se encogió un poco más en su posición nervioso; - oye… oye lo siento, yo… no sé qué pasó, no sé por qué me dejé llevar así cuando nunca antes había pasado, p- pero no te enojes por favor, fui un idiota, perdóname por favor- Bakura paso lentamente su mano izquierda por el costado del mismo lado del oji esmeralda hasta entrelazar sus manos, más los dedos de Ryou no respondieron de igual manera, de hecho quitó su mano, por lo que desanimado y algo enojado consigo mismo, el mayor retiró su mano, más vio como su hikari se volteaba hacía él y se miraron a los ojos.

Ryou llevó su mano hasta la mejilla lastimada del oji carmesí, cuyo labio tenía un leve rastro de sangre, limpiándolo con el pulgar; - Lo siento – Bakura negó suavemente con la cabeza; - me lo merecía por no escucharte, el que lo siente soy yo, enserio no sé que pasó, creí mantener el control, pero no volverá a pasar- el oji esmeralda apoyó su frente contra la de su contraparte cerrando los ojos; - está bien- pero no estaba bien, Bakura podía sentir el pulso alterado en el brazo que había pasado para abrazarlo por la espalda, pero debía dejarlo tranquilizarse solo, así que paso un brazo por el cuello del otro para acariciar su cabello, cerrando lo ojos también en el proceso.

Ryou abrió los ojos cuando sintió y escuchó el ligero gruñido de su estómago, bostezó y volteó a un lado la cabeza, estaba vacía, se sentó apoyado en sus manos y miró aún somnoliento alrededor de la habitación, más volteo de nuevo la cabeza cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente; -que bueno que despiertas, ya casi es hora de almorzar – dijo Bakura ya con una camisa mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose después a la cama, dónde se acostó de lado apoyando el codo derecho en la cama para así apoyar también su mandíbula en su mano; -¿cuánto tiempo dormí? – el mayor se giró un poco y miró tras de sí el reloj en la mesita de noche; -casi una hora-con esto se le terminó de quitar el sueño al hikari; -¿por qué no me despertaste antes? – el oji carmesí se encogió de hombros y respondió; -no sé, no quería molestarte- le extendió una tela negra que hasta ahora Ryou había notado que traía; -póntela, gracias a la lluvia tienes una excusa para ponerte una sudadera – Ryou extrañado tomó su sudadera negra de cuello alto y miró a la venta;-la primera lluvia de junio…- dijo casi ido, no había notado que llovía. https

:

/

www

.venca.

es/i/

906698

/l/

sudadera-cuello-alto-vuelto-de-felpa-hombre-blend-azul

.

jpg

Recordando frunció el ceño y preguntó: - ¿y por qué necesitaba una excusa para ponérmela? – Bakura desvió la mirada y señalo con su mano desocupada; - si tu padre ve esas marcas en tu cuello va a sospechar – el oji esmeralda se toco el cuello con una mano y se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar y darse cuenta de aún estaba sin camisa; -ahh sí…-

Bakura se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta; -vamos, la comida debe estar casi lista – Ryou asintió y se puso la sudadera acomodándola para que le cubriera todo el cuello por completo.

\- Parece que te has vuelto un poco perezoso hijo mío- dijo Steven cuando ambos albinos entraron a la cocina, Ryou solo rio un poco con los ojos cerrados mientras se sentaba frente a su padre; -la especialidad de la casa- dijo Bakura mientras servía la comida: fajitas de bistec con queso fundido.

http

:

/

Assets

.kraftfoods.

Com

/récipe

_images

/opendeploy

/146307_640x428

.

Jpg

\- ¡Valla que sabes cocinar muchacho! Estuvo delicioso, gracias – felicitó el peli azul cuando terminó de comer;- soy un experto con la carne – dijo Bakura de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrado y una sonrisa de lado; -y con la arrogancia también – dijo Ryou de manera burlona, a lo que su padre rio ligeramente y el peli blanco mayor abrió los ojos para mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados, recibiendo como respuesta una suave sonrisa de Ryou, quien inclinó un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras que los propios del ex ladrón se abrieron ligeramente, más no por mucho, pues desvió la mirada, _"rayos, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan lindo en momentos como este?"._

 _ **Lector: -Que bueno que la angustia era solo era al principio del fanfic Ncox-**_

 _ **Ncox: *mira lo que subió el viernes a su cuenta de Pinterest y sus ojos se ensanchan, por lo que apaga la pantalla del teléfono***_

 _ **-aaaah…siii…claaaroo- *sonríe nerviosamente* "por un demonio, lo que me faltaba"**_


	60. Chapter 60

Capítulo 60

 _\- ¡Valla que sabes cocinar muchacho! Estuvo delicioso, gracias – felicitó el peli azul cuando terminó de comer;- soy un experto con la carne – dijo Bakura de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrado y una sonrisa de lado; -y con la arrogancia también – dijo Ryou de manera burlona, a lo que su padre rio ligeramente y el peli blanco mayor abrió los ojos para mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados, recibiendo como respuesta una suave sonrisa de Ryou, quien inclinó un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras que los propios del ex ladrón se abrieron ligeramente, más no por mucho, pues desvió la mirada, "rayos, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan lindo en momentos como este?"._

\- Por cierto, Ryou, ya estas en tu último año de colegio, ¿ya pensaste que quieres estudiar o a que universidad ir? – Preguntó interesado Steven, a lo que Bakura también puso atención, no le había preguntado sobre eso antes y no veía a su hikari interesado por las clases que recibía en el colegio, _"no lo sé, tal vez… ¿algo con la literatura? Le gusta mucho leer";_ \- pues, quisiera estudiar en la universidad Tokio, no quisiera irme de aquí y…bueno lo he pensado mucho y me di cuenta de que realmente me gustaría ayudar a personas con sus problemas emocionales o psicológicos, ayudarles con sus traumas, así que me inclino por la psicología padre, quisiera ser psicólogo en un futuro-explicó con ojos brillantes el albino menor, a lo que el oji café y carmesí miraron con algo de sorpresa ante la inesperada profesión; - eso es muy bueno Ryou, tan noble como siempre, siempre te esfuerzas mucho, estoy seguro que entraras a la universidad que quieres y a la carrera que quieres – apoyó el mayor en la cocina, a lo que Ryou agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tu Bakura? ¿también ya pensaste que quieres y donde estudiar? Imagino que continuaras con la mecánica ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó de nuevo el peli azul; -a bueno… yo… me gusta trabajar de mecánico, pero… me apasiona más d-dibujar, quisiera ser i-ilustrador profesional…- Ryou noto que su yami no le daba la mirada su padre por mucho tiempo, además del titubeo poco común en su prácticamente siempre confiada voz, _"¿está avergonzado?"_ se preguntó extrañado el oji verde, _"¿ilustrador? ¿andar dibujando como si fueras un niño? ¡eso no es un trabajo!"_ esos eran los angustiosos pensamientos en la mente de Bakura sobre lo que seguramente diría el padre de su novio; -trabajo difícil chico, pero ¿Quién soy yo para refutar trabajos difíciles? La arqueología no es un trabajo sencillo, estoy seguro de que todo es posible y que con la suficiente preparación tendrás un buen empleo, solo esfuérzate lo más que puedas – sorprendido por la reacción inesperada, Bakura solo asintió levemente al mayor en agradecimiento.

\- ¿Dormirás con Ryou en ausencia enano? – preguntó Bakura acostado del anterior mencionado mientras acariciaba a Khepera acostado también a su lado; -lastimosamente, creo que sí -dijo sin muchas ganas el oji esmeralda, apartando la mirada de su libro, siendo el yami el acariciado ahora en su melena blanca, por lo que le dio la mirada a su mitad más ligera, quien lucía un poco pensativo; - ¿Qué te está atormentando? – preguntó Bakura con el ceño fruncido; -no…yo no…- balbuceo Ryou, a lo que el mayor elevó una ceja, haciéndolo rendirse en un suspiro; -bien yo… bueno…eh estado pensando lo que dijiste hoy-

\- ¿Lo de ser ilustrador? – interrogó el albino mayor, a lo que su contrario negó con la cabeza; - no…sobre que… no teníamos suficiente tiempo… me estuve preguntando si lo decías enserio – explicó Ryou quitándose las gafas, poniéndolas sobre la tapa del libro y sin devolver la mirada.

\- B-buen yo…no puedo negar que en ese momento s-si quería pero… también lo pensé durante el día y llegué a la conclusión de que, bueno, si no podía controlarme a mi mismo cuando me lo pedías, significa que aún no estoy listo…incluso… me da cierto temor de solo pensar en que hubiera pasado si no me hubieras detenido, me da temor saber que en estos momentos podríamos ya haber tenido nuestra primera vez de una manera en la que no esperábamos, ¿lo habría hecho bien?, ¿te habría lastimado?, ¿te habría gustado?, ¿me habría gustado? – Bakura cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para dejar de imaginar; - no estoy listo, aún no puedo, solo dejé que mis instintos me controlaran, quiero que todo salga lo mejor posible, no quiero que un error arruine todo - explicó el oji carmesí, lo que le dio calma a Ryou, los pensamientos de que iba a ser presionado desparecieron de su mente.

\- Será mejor que me valla a acostar antes de que me quede dormido aquí -Ryou estaba seguro de Bakura había dicho eso en un ronroneo debido a sus caricias en el cabello de este _"sería un león, no un gato, un gran león albino, después de todo, los leones son reyes y él de cierta manera es uno"_ ;-Sí, no estoy de acuerdo, pero hay que hacerlo – dijo el oji esmeralda apartando su mano de la cabeza del mayor, quien se elevó y se puso de rodillas en la cama para estirar sus brazos hacia arriba, a lo que el hikari aprovechó para darle una "estocada" en el costado con un dedo, por lo que el oji carmesí se contrajo para cubrirse, haciendo reír a su contraparte ligera; - no empieces una guerra que no puedes ganar- "amenazó" Bakura, logrando que Ryou arqueara una ceja; -¿Quién dijo que no puedo ganarle señor arrogancia? –

\- sabes que es verdad niño – dijo el ex ladrón poniendo sus manos a los lados de la cadera de su hikari y acercando el rostro a él con ojos entrecerrados con mirada retadora; -puedo ganarte sin siquiera usar mis manos – acercó también el rostro el menor con la misma mirada; - ¿así? ¿y como piensas hacer… ¡mgh!? – la pregunta del mayor fue interrumpida por los suaves labios del otro que lo habían atrapado en un pequeño y tierno beso, sus ensanchados ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco hasta dejarse llevar y corresponder, _"siempre pone cara de tonto"_ ;- ríndete- dijo suavemente Ryou cuando se alejó un poco del otro, quien abrió ligeramente los ojos para mirarlo y asintió perdido mientras volvía a acercarse en busca de otro beso, pero sus labios fueron detenidos por un dedo; -así es como te gano sin usar mis manos Sansón, solo usando tu debilidad – dijo de manera algo burlona el oji verde, lo que le hizo volver en sí a su contraparte de ojos rojos, frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza, más no por mucho, pues volvió a mirarlo y a acercarse;- cállate, no digas nada- Ryou solo rio ligeramente mientras tomaba entre sus manos las mejillas de Bakura y terminaba de acercarlo.

El menor juntó sus frentes después de unos minutos, a lo que el yami respondió empujando ligeramente su nariz contra la otra pidiendo otro beso; -no, ya debes irte- obtuvo un gruñido frustrado como respuesta; -solo uno más, el último, el de las buenas noches – Ryou accedió a dárselo y luego se separó y puso las manos sobre su pecho empujándolo suavemente;- ahora vete- a regañadientes Bakura se levantó y le dio las buenas noches antes de salir, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta la abrió rápidamente y como un rayo fue y le robó un beso al otro albino; -¡ladrón! – gritó en voz baja Ryou tirándole una almohada, más Bakura se cubrió con la puerta riendo, antes de asomarse de nuevo y tirarle un beso con la mano para después cerrar la puerta, mientras que Ryou solo rodó los ojos sonriendo y se acostó dándole la espalda a la puerta, quedándose dormido minutos después con esa ligera sonrisa aún en sus labios.

Las cosas salieron bien el resto de esa y la siguiente semana, pero las muestras de afecto y tiempo juntos se había reducido notoriamente para los albinos y eso ya estaba saldando cuentas.

\- Bakura es la última vez que te pido que prestes atención y dejes el cabello de Ryou en paz, no entiendo que es lo que te ha estado ocurriendo estos días – dijo la profesora de historia, dando su última advertencia y volteándose de nuevo para escribir. Como dijo a profesora, él había estado distraído los últimos días, distraído pensando en el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, dándole caricias en los hombros, cabello, espalda, brazos y nuca, esas que no podía darle en casa, pues ni siquiera podía tocarlo con el mínimo afecto por miedo a ser descubiertos, ya no podía soportar no poder besarlo, abrazarlo o mostrarle el mínimo afecto y en el colegio estaban prohibidas las escenas amorosas y bla bla bla, tener a su novio al lado y no poder tocarlo, definitivamente estaba en agonía.

\- Ryou, hazme el favor de cambiar de lugar con tu compañera Saori – el mencionado se sonrojó ligeramente; -p-pero ¿por qué yo? No estoy haciendo nada – la profesora suspiró y explicó: - lo sé, pero el hecho de tu sola presencia distrae a Bakura y se que si se lo pido a él no me va a obedecer, así que por favor Ryou- el oji verde suspiro y se levantó para tomar sus cosas; - ¡No no! ¡está bien, voy a prestar atención! – dijo Bakura envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de su hikari y lo jaló hacia abajo para que se sentara de nuevo, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de su contraparte y profesora, quien se volteó molesta; - ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – preguntó también molesto Ryou mirándolo de reojo, mientras quitaba bruscamente las manos de su yami de su cuerpo, quien se encogió un poco en su lugar y apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano.

\- ¡suéltame! ¡¿qué te pasa?! – preguntó molesto Ryou tratando se zafarse del agarre de Bakura en su mano, quien lo arrastraba por los pasillos y lo llevó hasta la parte más lejana en los terrenos del colegio, un cedro enorme, que era utilizado por los brabucones para reunirse, pero la sola presencia de Bakura les hacía saber que debían marcharse; - ¡bien, basta Bakura! ¡ya estas acabando con la poca paciencia que me queda y si no quieres que…! -Ryou fue interrumpido cuando el oji carmesí lo empujó contra el árbol y lo atrapó con un beso necesitado; - ya no lo soporto… no puedo estar un segundo más… sin besarte… tocarte… abrazarte… o tomar tu mano… en cualquier lugar que estemos…si no puedo en casa… tendré que hacerlo aquí… aunque no los lo permitan…- explicó Bakura entre besos, entrelazando una mano con la de su contrario y con la otra acarició la mejilla de este.

Ryou dejó de resistirse al entender a su contraparte, _"con que eso era lo que lo tenía tan ansioso, no creí que le fuera a afectar, al menos no tanto"._ Se separaron cuando el aire se comenzó a acabar y el oji carmesí los guio a sentarse y se sentó entre las piernas del menor de espaldas a él, apoyando la suya contra el pecho del hikari, quien rodeó la cintura del ex ladrón se miraron a los ojos; -tomemos todos los días este receso para nosotros o voy a volverme loco – el oji verde asintió levemente con una suave sonrisa; -eres adorable- el mayor se acercó de nuevo; - cállate – dijo en un gruñido antes de volver a besarlo; - sal conmigo… el sábado… en la tarde,… sé que… hay que estudiar… para los exámenes,… pero… un día… no nos hará daño – Ryou solo asintió entre el beso.

\- Padre ¿no te molesta si salimos un rato? – preguntó Ryou a un lado del sofá dónde estaba su padre viendo la televisión; -no para nada, adelante – respondió Steven, a lo que Ryou sonrió; -gracias padre – agradeció el oji esmeralda antes de retirarse a su habitación dónde lo esperaba Bakura acostado hasta el borde de la cama apoyando sus pies en el suelo con sus pesadas botas, pantalón negro y camisa manga larga vino con mangas negras. _**N/:A**_ https

:

/

/

i.

linio.

Com

/p/

910794d6b81f3090d5f908e58506d0be

-product

.

jpg

-No hay problema, vámonos – Bakura se sentó y asintió, levantándose para salir.

5:30 pm

" _tal vez debería ir a visitar el centro de la ciudad, debe haber cambiado en este tiempo"_ pensó Steven mientras apagaba la televisión y se levantaba. _"Definitivamente ese edificio no estaba allí"_ se dijo a si mismo el peli azul cuando caminaba por el parque, miró hacia la izquierda cuando un rayo blanco paso por su reojo.

\- ¡vuelve aquí! – _"¿Bakura?"_ el mencionado parecía enojado y corría, corría de tras de _"¿Ryou?"_ , de inmediato fue tras ellos _"¿Qué pasó?"_ ; - ¡detente ahora! – volvió a gritar el peliblanco mayor; - ¡no! – respondió el oji esmeralda mientras doblaba a la derecha y se adentraba a la parte boscosa del parque, siendo seguido por Bakura y su padre en secreto, quien se detuvo tras un árbol para mirar cuando el oji carmesí alcanzó a su hijo; - ¡No! – gritó Ryou mientras Bakura lo tomaba de la cintura y lo alzaba, lo que lo hizo reír, _"¿qué está…"_ ;- jajaja, ¡basta! – el ex ladrón bajó al menor y le dio la vuelta para besarlo, siendo devuelto con otra risa y caricias en el rostro. Ojos cafés se ensancharon de inmediato, _"¡¿pero qué…?!"_

" _ **Después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero si hubo tormenta es porque hubo calma"**_


	61. Chapter 61

Capítulo 61

 _\- ¡vuelve aquí! – "¿Bakura?" el mencionado parecía enojado y corría, corría de tras de "¿Ryou?", de inmediato fue tras ellos "¿Qué pasó?"; - ¡detente ahora! – volvió a gritar el peliblanco mayor; - ¡no! – respondió el oji esmeralda mientras doblaba a la derecha y se adentraba a la parte boscosa del parque, siendo seguido por Bakura y su padre en secreto, quien se detuvo tras un árbol para mirar cuando el oji carmesí alcanzó a su hijo; - ¡No! – gritó Ryou mientras Bakura lo tomaba de la cintura y lo alzaba, lo que lo hizo reír, "¿qué está…";- jajaja, ¡basta! – el ex ladrón bajó al menor y le dio la vuelta para besarlo, siendo devuelto con otra risa y caricias en el rostro. Ojos cafés se ensancharon de inmediato, "¡¿pero qué…?!"_

"… ¿Qué está pasando?" no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su hijo besándose… con otro hombre, no sabía si esta igual o más sorprendido de que ese hombre grande y musculoso fuera quien besara a Ryou. Estaba Sorprendido, enojado, triste, confundido, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar ¿debía ir y separarlos para después golpear a Bakura hasta el cansancio, luego llevarse a Ryou a casa encerrarlo en su habitación y tirar las cosas de Bakura a la calle y finalmente interrogar a su hijo como su enojo le decía? O ¿llorar por la falta de confianza de Ryou sobre él como para tener que mentirle sobre él y Bakura, engañándolo por completo como decía su tristeza?

Se volteó y pegó su espalda contra el árbol cuando vio a ambos peliblanco caminar de regreso a la salida de la parte boscosa, pasando cerca de él sin ser notado, llegando a su cabeza el pensamiento "más razonable" entre el enojo y la tristeza… seguirlos, no sabía por qué, pero quería hacerlo, tenía que y lo hizo durante varias horas. Caminaron tomados de la mano, comieron varias cosas de varios puestos, se sentaron hablar, pero hubo algo que notó, ninguno de los dos había dejado de sonreír, así fuera solo una pequeña sonrisa, allí estaba, nunca desapareció, excepto cuando alguien le coqueteaba al otro, Ryou solo se ponía y quitaba la vista de la otra persona, mientras que Bakura fruncía el ceño entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños y tampoco quitaba su mirada asesina de la otra persona, por lo que el oji esmeralda lo alejaba de allí antes de que su mirada no fuera lo único asesino en él, saliendo del parque. Steven decidió retirarse a su casa al ver lo tarde que se hacía, aunque parecía que ninguno de los peliblancos tenía razón del tiempo transcurrido hasta ahora.

* * *

\- Te lo dije ya es muy tarde, mi papá se va a enojar – Dijo Ryou mientras "arrastraba" a su yami en pasos rápidos; - no exageres, seguramente ya se durmió – dijo tranquilamente Bakura sin acelerar el paso; - se nota que aún no sabes muchas cosas de esta época, mira, las luces de sala siguen prendidas, le dije un rato y ya faltan 10 para las 12 – explicó angustiado el oji verde.

Abrió suavemente la puerta, aunque ya sabía que su padre lo esperaba en la sala de estar, entraron y lo vio sentado en el sofá individual con los brazos cruzados y claro que no se veía nada feliz; - Padre yo… -

-Mañana hablaré con ustedes dos – dijo el peli azul interrumpiendo a Ryou mientras se ponía de pie e iba a su habitación; -Es la primera vez que me dice eso, no creo que sea nada bueno – dijo Ryou aún más angustiado; - Vamos, seguramente solo te dará una pequeña advertencia – agregó Bakura despreocupado antes de subir las escaleras; -eso espero, pero no me gusta esta sensación-

* * *

Ambos albinos bajaron las escaleras juntos, después de que Ryou le despertó a Bakura, pues no quería bajar solo ya que había escuchado a su padre bajar hace unos minutos, al final logró convencerlo (comprarlo con algo de carne, la moneda oficial de Bakura) y fueron juntos.

\- B-buenos días padre – Habló con nerviosismo el oji verde cuando entró en la cocina con su yami detrás; -siéntense -respondió ásperamente el peli azul, los tres estaban sentados de la misma manera que el día que Steven llegó, excepto que esta vez el oji carmesí traía puesta una sudadera cortesía de las lluvias y frío de Junio; - mire sr. Bakura, esto es culpa mía yo convencí a Ryou de que fuéramos…-

\- ¡cállate imbécil! ¡que lo único que quiero en este momento es partirte la cara a golpe desgraciado! -interrumpió el oji café alzando la voz de manera amenazante, lo que sorprendió a ambos peliblancos, más Bakura frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras; - ¡padre! ¡¿por qué le hablas así?! – trató de intervenir Ryou, asustado del ese enojo jamás visto en su padre; - ¡y tú! – señaló el peli azul a su hijo; - ¡eres un mal agradecido! ¡me quisiste ver la cara de estúpido! ¡me mentiste! – Bakura iba a comenzar a intervenir, más la mano de Ryou sobre la suya lo detuvo; - padre ¿de qué estás hablando? Es cierto que llegamos un poco tarde ¿pero no crees que estás exagerando un poco? Después de todo era sábado, sí, los exámenes están cerca, pero sabes que yo…-

\- ¡No es por eso por lo que estamos discutiendo! – interrumpió de nuevo Steven, por lo que Ryou frunció el ceño en confusión, sin entender a lo que se refería entonces; - ¡Me mentiste sobre él! – señaló a Bakura; - ¡dijiste que era tu amigo, PERO NO ES MÁS QUE TU AMANTE! –

Y entendió, entendió el porqué de la furia de su padre, los había descubierto, en ese momento _**N/A: cell sintió el verdadero terror xD lo siento lo siento jaja**_ su miedo más grande y profundo empezó a burbujear en su interior, acelerando su respiración, su corazón y generando un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo; - ¡anda! ¡dime que no es cierto muchacho! ¡dime que verlos besarse en el parque fue una ilusión! - no podía responder, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que le dolía y le impedía hablar; - ¡No somos amantes! – intervino Bakura; - ¡es cierto que no solo somos amigos y que lo que vio no fue ninguna ilusión! ¡pero no nos hemos acostado, aun cuando estamos viviendo en la misma casa! – Steven golpeó los puños sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, haciendo que el ex ladrón también se levantara; - ¡no me quieran seguir viendo la cara de idiota! ¡caminaron rumbo al centro de la ciudad a las 7 y llegaron aquí casi a las 12! ¡¿y me dices que no se han acostado?! ¡por favor muchacho, no nací ayer! –

\- ¡Sé que no! ¡y sí, fuimos al centro de la ciudad, pero fuimos porque había una feria allí, perdimos la noción del tiempo y tardamos una hora llegar hasta aquí caminado porque no teníamos dinero suficiente para un taxi! –

\- Padre… padre por favor escúchanos – pidió Ryou suavemente con voz quebrada; -no hemos hecho nada de lo que dices, sí, es cierto que te he mentido todo este tiempo sobre lo que hay entre Bakura y yo, lo que lleva a la otra mentira sobre mis preferencias, pero entiéndeme, tenía miedo –

Steven solo lo miró y se volteó rumbo la salida de la cocina; - Nunca te di razones para que me temieras. Cuando acabes tus exámenes vendrás conmigo a Egipto – los ojos de Ryou se expandieron llenos de temor y tristeza, dejando salir las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo; - ¡ÉL NO IRÁ A NIGUNA PARTE! – gritó Bakura mientras que con toda su fuerza tomaba de la camisa a Steven y lo empujaba a la pared levantándolo para que sus caras estuvieran frente a frente; - ¡Bakura! -gritó Ryou al ver la acciones de su yami, quien tenía completa mirada asesina, llena de rabia pura, una que Ryou recordaba perfectamente en su rostro cuando aún era el espíritu de la sortija; -¡usted viene aquí, después TANTO TIEMPO! ¡DESPUÉS DE HABERLO DEJADO SOLO, SIN SABER TODO LO QUE HA TENIDO QUE PASAR, TENIENDO QUE MADURAR COMO UN ADULTO CUANDO AÚN ERA UN NIÑO Y CUANDO POR FIN ENCUENTRA AMIGOS REALES, CUANDO POR FIN ES FELIZ, ¡CUANDO POR FIN ENCUENTRA SU LUGAR EN ESTE MUNDO! ¿PIENSA LLEVARSELO SOLO PORQUE ESTÁ CON OTRO HOMBRE? PUES HE DE DECIRLE QUE PRIMERO TENDRÁ QUE MATARME ANTES DE PODER LLEVARSELO, PORQUE USTED NO SABE DE LO QUE SOY CAPAS DE HACER ¡NO VA A ALEJARLO DE MÍ LADO! – Bakura dijo esto último levantando su puño izquierdo con intención de golpear al peliazul aún mintiéndolo en el aire con el otro brazo; - ¡NO BAKURA BASTA! – pidió Ryou apresando el brazo de su yami entre los suyos en un abrazo para que la monstruosa fuerza que Bakura podía generar cuando estaba realmente enojado se detuviera; - por favor, basta, no lo lastimes – ante las suplicas de su hikari, el oji carmesí volteó a mirarlo y su rostro furioso y asesino comenzó a relajarse lentamente cuando vio los oscurecidos ojos verdes de su contraparte, no se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar, lentamente fue bajando ambos brazos juntos al padre de Ryou, cuando estuvo en el suelo lo soltó y lentamente llevó su mano al rostro del mencionado y pasó suavemente su pulgar por sus mejillas, secando las lagrimas y los rastros de estas; - ya hice lo pediste ahora tu deja de llorar – pidió calmadamente Bakura sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, cuando lo hacía todo a su alrededor desaparecía, después de todo, él era su mayor fortaleza y su mayor debilidad; - tus ojos se oscurecen cuando lloras y dejan de parecerse a las esmeraldas, también se hinchan y tu nariz se pone roja – dijo esto último dándole una suave golpe a la punta de la nariz, logrando sacarle un sonrojo a Ryou, además de una ligera sonrisa; - Déjame tratar de arreglar esto con mi padre por favor – volteó a ver al mencionado quien seguía furioso en el mismo lugar; - por favor, cálmate y déjame aclararte todo padre, nada mentiras, no te ocultaré nada, te lo juro por _ellas_ –Esto hizo que los ojos cafés de Steven se ensancharan por un momento- ¡No jures en su nombre! –

\- Lo siento, pero es la única manera de que me creas ¿no es así? –

\- A mi habitación ¡ahora! – Ryou asintió levemente y siguió a su padre, pero se detuvo y se volteó; - Por favor, quédate aquí – dijo, posando una mano en el pecho del otro albino para detener su avance, quien iba a refutar esto, pero los ojos suplicantes del otro no se lo permitieron; - de acuerdo –

* * *

Una vez en la habitación, Steven se sentó de brazos cruzados en la silla de su escritorio frente a la cama, dónde yacía Ryou sentado; - ¿y bien? – pidió el oji café, el menor cerró los ojos y suspiró; - Bakura y yo no somos amantes, no hemos tenido ningún contacto sexual, estamos en una relación de casi 6 meses antes de eso solo éramos amigos, él llegó aquí hace un año, un poco más, pero las razones que te di el día que llegaste padre, son las verdaderas, así que sí, soy gay, me gustan los hombres, me gusta Bakura y es primera relación en la que eh estado y con el único que me he besado, mi madre lo sabía, ella siempre supo que los chicos me atraían en vez de las chicas, yo comencé a contarle esto cuando estaba en tercer grado, le decía que algunos niños de la escuela me parecían lindos, por lo que si te preguntabas si Bakura me hizo así, la respuesta es no, siempre eh sido así, solo que hasta ahora tengo el valor de admitirlo, llegué a tener mis dudas, intenté mirar aquello que mis otros compañeros veían de chicas, pero al final siempre terminaba viéndolos a ellos – relató esto último enterrando su cara en sus manos para evitar que su padre vieran la vergüenza teñida en su rostro, además de la frustración que sentía; - yo… no me atrevía contártelo a ti porque creí que pasaría lo mismo que con Arthur ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Mi compañero en la escuela de Ámsterdam? El también era gay y se lo dijo a su padre, solo para que al final lo enviara a una escuela militar para que fuera un "verdadero hombre", nunca supe nada más de él desde entonces –

\- Ya te lo dije, nunca te di razones para que me temieras – dijo Steven mientras se sentaba junto a Ryou posando una mano en su espalda acariciándolo para que se calmara un poco; -realmente me molesto que me engañaras así y mucho más que me tuviera que enterar de esa manera, pero el miedo nos hacer perder la razón algunas veces – Ryou sacó su cara de entre sus manos y se enderezo, volteando a su padre, quien ya no lucía enojado; - Bakura tiene razón, tus ojos se oscurecen cuando lloras – el peliblanco sonrió y abrazó a su padre cuando este le estiró los brazos y descansó su mejilla derecha en el hombro izquierdo del otro; - ¿realmente lo amas? ¿estás seguro de no es solo un gusto por su físico? – el menor negó suavemente con la cabeza y respondió: - cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él tenía un cuerpo similar al mío, sus ejercicios aún no provocaban cambios significativos en él –

\- Ya veo ¿ya no me ocultas nada entonces? – preguntó una ultima vez Steven, por lo que Ryou se separó y miró hacia el frente y con la mano derecha pasó su cabello detrás de su oreja derecha; - ¿¡TE HICISTE UNA PERFORACIÓN!? –

\- Fue antes de venir a Japón, lo siento – explicó Ryou con una ligera sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y pasando una mano detrás de su cuello; - me vas a matar muchacho-

* * *

\- ¿y bien? – preguntó ansioso Bakura levantándose de la silla de la mesa cuando su hikari entró en la cocina; - asunto resuelto – dijo alegre el oji esmeralda, lo que hizo que su yami se sentara de nuevo con un suspiro; - ¿entonces no te irás? –

\- Parece que no me tendré que llevar – respondió Steven entrando también a la cocina; -yo… lamento lo de hace un rato – se disculpó el oji carmesí sin mirar a los ojos al peliazul, aún no le agradaba la idea de tener que disculparse con los demás; - está bien, me alegra saber que por lo menos tus músculos no están de adorno y vas a usarlo para proteger a mi hijo cuando no esté –

\- Por cierto, Bakura ¿por qué tienes ese libro? – Preguntó Ryou en un tono serio que el peliblanco mayor sabía que no significaba nada bueno; - dijiste que no ibas a ocultarle nada más a tu padre, entonces, no le ocultemos nada. Además, iba a devolverlo más tarde – Ryou asintió y dijo: -Iré por la sortija entonces y hablaremos de eso más tarde – lo que hizo gruñir a Bakura y mirar al techo "demonios, sabía que diría eso".


	62. Chapter 62

Capítulo 62

 _ **N/A: Lamento no actualizar más temprano, estaba viendo la final del mundial xD y también por eso me quedó corto, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, pero es mejor que nada.**_

 _\- Por cierto, Bakura ¿por qué tienes ese libro? – Preguntó Ryou en un tono serio que el peliblanco mayor sabía que no significaba nada bueno; - dijiste que no ibas a ocultarle nada más a tu padre, entonces, no le ocultemos nada. Además, iba a devolverlo más tarde – Ryou asintió y dijo: -Iré por la sortija entonces y hablaremos de eso más tarde – lo que hizo gruñir a Bakura y mirar al techo "demonios, sabía que diría eso"._

Ryou volvió con la sortija en mano, mientras Steven aún no sabía lo que ocurría así que se sentó a esperar; -usted es arqueólogo, por lo tanto, debe de conocer la historia de Egipto para saber que artículos buscar ¿no es así? – preguntó Bakura mientras buscaba cierta pagina en el libro; - eso es correcto, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo con esto? -respondió el oji café aún más confundido; - entonces debe conocer la historia del rival del faraón más joven que hubo ¿no? – el peliazul asintió; - el rey de los ladrones –

\- Si… robaba a diestra y siniestra cada tumba, escapando la mayoría de las veces y logrando huir cuando era apresado, intentando asesinar al faraón en múltiples ocasiones ¿por qué? –

\- Anarquía o tal vez ambición, era un ladrón después de todo, intentar quedarse con todo matando al faraón-

\- anarquía y ambición – repitió Bakura con algo de gracia y una leve sonrisa en su rostro; - no estoy de acuerdo, al menos no con la ambición, no le gustaba seguir a la ley así que sí, tal vez un poco de anarquía, pero no por ambición, robaba por necesidad y solo robo a aquellos que tenían todo, incluso muertos, venganza diría yo –

\- Suena convencido, como si lo conocieras- esto hizo que una gran sonrisa ladina apareciera en el rostro del peliblanco y se detuvo de buscar levantando la mirada; - pero si usted también lo conoce – el mencionado frunció el ceño sin entender nada;-

qad yaeud alqadim li

"Lo viejo puede volver a mí"

alzilal ymkn 'an tartafie fawq li

"Las sombras pueden elevarse sobre mí"

waeindama yartafie ra

"y cuando Ra se eleve"

ma aljadid yati li

"Lo nuevo vuelve a mi"

 _ **N/A: "Es lo mismo pero más barato" solo le cambie "y cuando Ra se eleve" antes decía "y cuando Ra caiga" lo que significa que el efecto no desaparecerá cuando el sol caiga, si no hasta que el sol se eleve, o sea dura toda la tarde y noche en vez de toda la mañana y el día.**_

-egipcio antiguo… ¿por qué estás leyendo eso?... – preguntó Steven, pero sus ojos se expandieron cuando una niebla morada salió del libro, girando alrededor de los brazos del yami mientras subía y otra parte bajaba por el resto de su cuerpo siempre girando a su alrededor hasta que lo cubrió por completo, el oji café estaba por levantarse asustado, pero las manos de Ryou en sus hombros se lo impidieron. La niebla comenzó a girar en dirección contraria para regresar al libro, lo que descubriendo el cuerpo de Bakura lentamente, lo que asustó aún más a Steven mientras veía a otro hombre sentado frente a él; - ¿q-que demonios está p-pasando? –

\- Le dije que usted ya me conocía – dijo Bakura con voz más profunda y el acento mucho más marcado y esta vez no apestaba por el baño que recibió el cuerpo en su primera aparición; -pero déjeme presentarme más formalmente, yo soy Bakura Itemri, Rey de los ladrones, la oscuridad en persona y amplio con dominio en la magia oscura –

\- Estás presentándote, no dándole un currículo- dijo Ryou rodando los ojos nada sorprendido, por lo que Bakura se cruzó de brazos y una pierna; - pues no es mentira, tienes como novio al señor de la oscuridad mi rey de la luz – dijo esto último dándole un guiño, lo que le hizo rodar los ojos de nuevo pero con un leve sonrojo en el rostro; -Padre, hay mucho que no sabes de Bakura y algunas de mí, verás… - empezó a explicar el oji esmeralda mientras se sentaba junto a su padre.

* * *

Steven estaba sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza después de una hora y media de explicaciones para entender la existencia de Bakura en estos tiempos, su cambio de cuerpo, la magia, como llegó a la sortija, la posesión de Zork en él, las aventuras que vivió Ryou por culpa de su yami y el por qué de su venganza; -mi hijo está saliendo con el ladrón y asesino más famoso del antiguo Egipto – dijo el oji café con la cara entre sus manos; - ¡oiga! ¡yo no mataba por gusto, aún tengo pesadillas con eso! Claro, yo cambie con la llegada de Zork, pero ya no lo hago- explicó volteando a ver a otro lado al recalcársele que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre; -Hoy es el día más extraño y loco de mi vida-

\- oh vamos, véale el lado positivo, conoce algo que otros arqueólogos e historiadores jamás sabrán o verán – Steven levantó su rostro de sus manos y sonrió y rio un poco; -realmente ustedes son impresionantes, realmente hiciste una escogencia muy loca Ryou, en fin, iré a recostarme un rato para ver si todo esto no a sido un loco sueño – dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a su cuarto.

\- Bueno… no salió tan mal como esperaba- Dijo Bakura mientras por fin se relajaba; - así parece, al menos ya no te vas poner loco en el colegio – agregó Ryou mientras se dejaba sentar en la pierna de su yami; - lo bueno es ya puedo besarte sin preocupaciones – dijo el ahora oji lavanda mientras se acercaba a los labios de su contraparte.


	63. Chapter 63

Capítulo 63

 _ **IMPORTANTE DE LEER:**_

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y yo también estoy bien xD quería "celebrar" el año que está cumpliendo Segundas Oportunidades hoy y pues ya ven que no era mentira cuando les dije que no se completaría en una año, quien sabe, tal vez dos, vamos por la mitad de historia xD quería agradecerles con este capítulo sorpresa que también contiene una sorpresa xD algo que todos y todas han estado esperando que pase, también quería agradecerles a todos los que han comentado y han seguido la historia y a mí, por lo que en mi perfil de Pinterest subí un pin para que les da las gracias, aparece el nombre (de los que logearon) de todos los que comentaron junto con su primer comentario y de los que me sigue y la historia y para terminar quería agradecerle a Pequebalam que fue la primera "fan" por así decirlo de Segundas Oportunidades, fuiste la primera Review y la que me dio la seguridad de continuar la historia, así que gracias, porque si no fuera por ti no sé si hubiera continuado esta historia. Está en mi perfil de Pinterest Ncox:**_

https

:

/

www

.pinterest.

es/

pin

/826269862

859761508/

 _\- Bueno… no salió tan mal como esperaba- Dijo Bakura mientras por fin se relajaba; - así parece, al menos ya no te vas a poner loco en el colegio – agregó Ryou mientras se dejaba sentar en la pierna de su yami; - lo bueno es ya puedo besarte sin preocupaciones – dijo el ahora oji lavanda mientras se acercaba a los labios de su contraparte._

Cuando Steven volvió a bajar por el hambre, no vio a ninguno de los peliblancos "seguramente están en la habitación de Ryou" pensó para si mismo, por lo que decidió ir a comer a la sala de estar, pero se llevo la sorpresa de que el sofá ya estaba ocupado por los otros tres habitantes de casa, Bakura estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Ryou mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura, ambos cubierto por la túnica roja del ladrón, mientras que sobre su espalda yacía también dormido Khepera, seguramente el ajetreo del día y el frío de la temporada lo había vencido después de un rato, así que el oji café volvió a la cocina para terminar su comida allí.

Estuvieron allí dormidos varias horas hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta y Ryou despertó, logrando milagrosamente salir de las garras del león blanco sobre él, quien ante la ausencia del otro cuerpo se despertó también. El oji esmeralda abrió y se encontró con otros ojos lavanda; -Kiram…hola ¿Qué te trae por acá?- preguntó extrañado el peliblanco ante la presencia solitaria del yami de Marik; - Ishizu me envió, quiere su libro de vuelta – dijo Kiram tan serio como siempre mirando al lado de Ryou, al otro peliblanco que se levantaba del sofá y también lo miraba, pero giró los ojos agarrando el libro y llegó a el para entregárselo; - también me dijo que te dijera que si vuelves a robarle algo va a levantar cargos, que no lo hizo por Ryou, pero que no va a tener la paciencia para otro robo y bla bla bla, tu entiendes – explicó en un tono aburrido el peli cenizo al andar de mensajero; - y tu dile que si su seguridad no fuera más fácil de burlar que una tumba sin trampas no pasaría eso, además de que no importa dónde me encierren siempre logro escapar – dijo de manera arrogante Bakura cruzado de brazos, recibiendo un codazo en el costado por parte de su contraparte; -Lamento mucho que tuvieras que venir hasta aquí por sus travesuras Kiram, si también pudieras disculparme con Ishizu te lo agradecería mucho – el mencionado asintió sin mucha gana al saber que no había terminado su "labor de mensajero"; - muchas gracias. Ve con cuidado – se despidió y agradeció por última vez Ryou con una gran sonrisa y dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido a su manera, contagiándole también una ligera sonrisa a Kiram, después de todo eran algo así como muy buenos amigos, pues el oji lavanda se dio cuenta con el tiempo que en el único en el que podía confiar por lo menos un poco de entre todos los amigos de Marik era en Ryou, quien después de un tiempo dejó de ir a casa de Marik solo a visitarlo a él, sino que a ambos, a veces le contaba algunas cosas, pero no todo, estaba pasando por esa etapa de desconfianza por la que Bakura ya había pasado y estaba comenzando a abrirse un poco más, Ryou era como la Nanami de Bakura, en quien podía confiar algunos secretos y con quien pasar el rato, después de todo, no se ofendía por su sádico humor, ya estaba acostumbrado al de Bakura, quien se ponía celoso cada vez que los veía caminar solos por el colegio o cuando Ryou cambiaba de lugar para terminar de contarle algo a Kiram o viceversa o más que todo como lo que acababa de pasar, que Ryou le regalaba una de sus lindas sonrisas y lo abrazaba para despedirse.

El peli cenizo se monto a la moto de su pareja y contraparte y partió de regreso a casa; - Vamos gruñón, no te pongas así – dijo de manera burlesca Ryou mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba de vuelta al sofá; - ya te he dicho que no me gusta que lo abraces o le sonrías así – se quejó Bakura aún cruzado de brazos ceño fruncido y caminando detrás del oji verde; - no me quejo de Nanami ¿sabes?, además, tu no puedes prohibirme nada, yo ya te he dicho que no me gusta te imponerte solo por tus celos – se quejó también el peli blanco menor; - porque Nanami no me abraza y se que no puedo hacerlo pero… -

\- Pero nada Bakura, está bien que seas celoso, pero sabes que necesitas controlarte y diferenciar entre cariño de amigos y de pareja – dijo Ryou mientras se acostaba de nuevo en el sofa y el oji carmesí con un bufido volvió también a su posición original sobre su contraparte, como los perros cuando hacer enojar a sus dueños y después buscan cariño a modo de una disculpa silenciosa.

\- Sabes que no podemos volver a dormir- dijo Ryou de manera más calmada ahora; - De que podemos, podemos, es solamente que no devemos…ggrr, eso sonó a las pesías de gramatica- se quejó Bakura; - prefiero dormir que estudiar eso- dijo el oji verde acomodandose para dormir, ganando una media sonrisa por parte de otra mitad.

* * *

\- Prometo regresar para tu graduación, bueno, sus graduaciones, no importa cuanto trabajo tenga, voy a venir –prometió Steven con la maleta a su lado y detrás la puerta de abordaje; - te prometo que saldré con honores para que tengas una razón más para volver – dijo Ryou algo triste al tener que despedirse de nuevo de su padre; - Se que lo lograrás, pero no te preocupes, yo ya estoy muy orgulloso de ti – dijo el peli azul posando una mano sobre la mejilla del oji esmeralda, para voltear a ver al de nuevo oji carmesí tras de él; - y tu Bakura, más te vale cuidar de él y si le haces algo, yo mismo voy a buscarte y voy a matarte con mis propias manos-

\- ¡Papá! – se quejó el peliblanco menor ante la amenaza de su padre, quien dejó de fruncir el ceño para sonreír levemente; - pero, también quiero verte graduarte junto a Ryou y que llegues a cumplir tus sueños, sí eso es lo que lo hace feliz, a mi también me hace feliz – agregó Steven estirando su mano, quien Bakura estrechó con un asentimiento decidido en una promesa silenciosa de que así sería.

* * *

\- Vamos, no estés triste, él va volver – dijo Bakura tratando de animar a su contraparte cuando entraban a la casa; - lo sé, es solo que me no fue suficiente tiempo para estar juntos, después de tanto tiempo, un mes no es suficiente – explicó el oji verde; - sí, pero esta vez no tendrás que esperar tanto para volver a verlo, además, por fin son vacaciones, hay que disfrutarlas, porque yo ya tengo planes – el peliblanco menor se animó un poco al oír esto; - ¿así? ¿y que tenías pensado- preguntó interesado, para luego ser jalado por la cintura y quedar a centímetros de la boca de su contraparte; - pues…-

* * *

\- Definitivamente este mi parque acuático es mi favorito -dijo Bakura tratando de ocultar su emoción mientras salían del lugar; - sí, había mucha más variedad que el que habíamos visitado – dijo Ryou feliz conociendo ese pequeño brillo en los ojos rojos de su contraparte.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Pues… vi que hay un parque acuático en la otra ciudad, hay peces espadas y medusas y calamares y no tengo idea de lo que son ¿Qué te parece si vamos? – explicó Bakura con cierto brillo en su mirada, uno que Ryou sabía que indicaba verdadera curiosidad, una casi infantil, por lo que rio ligeramente; - está bien Kura, iremos a ver todos lo animales que quieras –_

 _\- Bueno, también quería ir a una exposición de armas artesanales en la misma ciudad, ¿crees que…? -Pregunto con algo de vergüenza el oji carmesí; - sí Kura – respondió el menor, sacando una sonrisa de su contraparte._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

\- Sí quieres podemos ir a comer algo, la exposición empezará en dos horas – dijo Bakura tomando de la mano a su hikari, quien asintió y recomendó un lugar para ir a comer.

* * *

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando entrar a dos peliblancos vestidos de saco y corbata (y chaleco en el caso del oji carmesí), quienes reían felizmente, Bakura dejó las llaves sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta y atrajo a su novio por la cintura, quien le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y juntaron sus frentes sonriendo; - esta fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, me divertí mucho contigo hoy – dijo alegremente el oji verde.

Ambos habían salido en una cita después de que Ryou la había propuesto el día anterior, ya que Bakura lo había invitado a una el año anterior, pro lo que repitieron el proceso de que Bakura se vestiría en otra casa pasaría por su hikari para ir comer, pero esta vez fue a la casa de Nanami en vez de la de Serenity.

\- También la pasé muy bien, me gustó mucho la comida, pero me gusta más la tuya, además de que fue una buena manera de celebrar que falta un vez para que graduarnos – declaró el mayor, acariciando la cintura del otro con el pulgar, recibiendo un beso por parte de este, que con el tiempo fue tornándose más apasionado Ryou comenzó a caminar, hasta que el ex ladrón chocó su espalda contra la pared, por lo que bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de su contraparte y lo alzó, por lo que este enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, quien comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

La puerta del cuarto que compartían ambos se abrió dejando pasar a Bakura, quien se arrodilló en la cama y acostó a Ryou sobre ella; - ¿estás seguro de esto? – preguntó Bakura mirando a los ojos verdes de Ryou, quien se levantó ligeramente y puso una mano sobre mejilla del otro y lo besó para después responder: - Estoy más que seguro – Bakura asintió levemente antes de quitarse el saco y el chaleco y sacar la faldillas de su camisa del pantalón, solo para que después Ryou agarrara su corbata y lo atrajera de nuevo.

Las manos pasaron de aquí halla, por toda espalda, brazos y pecho del mayor, mientras que en las piernas, pecho y cuello no hubo espació sin tocar. Ryou se quitó el saco mientras besaba a su pareja, para después quitarle a esta la corbata y la camisa casi arrancada, la ropa ya comenzaba a acumularse en el suelo de la habitación.

El oji verde empujó al yami a la cama y se subió a él, para luego tomar su cuello con su boca, logrando sacar varios suspiros roncos del oscuro, quien aprovechó la posición para quitarle la camisa al menor, quien cuando quedo libre bajó a besar el amplio pecho del otro peliblanco, al igual que sus pezones, logrando que este ahora gimiera. No hubo musculo del abdomen sin lamer o morder.

Bajándose de Bakura, Ryou se comenzó a quitar el pantalón, por lo que su otra mitad imitó sus acciones desde la cama y el oji verde volvió posarse sobre Bakura para besarlo con toda la lujuria que sentía y que ya era bastante notoria en a través de sus boxers y los del oji carmesí también, quien tomó en sus manos ambos glúteos del menor, apretándolos con firmeza, haciéndolo separarse de sus labios abriendo ligeramente los ojos, gimiendo casi en su boca, una expresión y sonido que lo había excitado más, pero fue su turno de gemir junto a él cuando Ryou empujó ambas erecciones, en un ritmo constante pero lento, por lo que también comenzó a empujar para más generar más fricción. Cuando ya no fue suficiente, volteó a ambos a la posición inicial, pero sin dejar de mirar los vidriosos ojos verdes de Ryou se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se quitó la última prenda, lo que hizo que esos verdes ojos se estrecharan ligeramente mirándolo de arriba abajo junto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente "sabía que era grande" pensó Ryou para si mismo "pero no tengo nada que envidiarle" se dijo de nuevo con algo de orgullo mirando el erecto miembro con algo de liquido pre seminal en la punta de este, por lo que también procedió a quitarse su propia ropa interior lentamente, lo que hizo que Bakura respirara hondo mientras veía y se le comenzaba a recelar el corazón y la respiración; - Eres más hermoso de lo que imaginaba Ryou, eres perfecto – admiró el oji carmesí también algo sonrojado pasando sus manos sobre las piernas de su contraparte y las abría y se posaba en medio, bajando para besarlo; - te amo – susurró mientras ponía su miembro en posición a punto de dar el primer empuje.

\- ¡MMGG! ¡e-espera! ¡¿por qué tan rápido?! – preguntó exaltado Ryou mientras se separaba del mayor y ponía una mano en su pecho y otra en su abdomen para detenerlo; - a-a bueno… y-yo creí que… pues – tartamudeo Bakura inseguro de haber cometido un error, por lo que se alejó de la entrada de Ryou, quien puso una mano en su mejilla para calmarlo un poco; - Relájate, no te apresures tanto, tenemos toda la noche, además, ¿Cómo planeabas entrar sin prepararme? – Bakura parpadeo confundido; - ¿-si-sin qué? – Ahora fue el turno de Ryou de parpadear confundido; - ¿No sabes que tienes que prepararme ni cómo hacerlo? –

\- L-lo siento, creí que ya s-sabía todo y que estaba l-listo y que…- Bakura fue silenciado por un dedo de su contraparte quien le sonrió compresivamente; - Está bien está bien, yo tampoco lo se todo, para ambos es nuestra primera vez, solo relájate, además…- dijo Ryou volteando hacia su mesa de noche y abriéndolo, sacando una caja pequeña y sacando un pequeño paquete plateado de ella; -no podemos hacerlo sin usar protección, recuerda que es muy importante – Bakura asintió; - y-yo, quiero que me hagas olvidar e-esa noche – Ryou de inmediato entendió a que se refería "…el primer asesinato que cometí fue hacia un hombre que intentó abusar de mi cuando era niño…" pasó la voz de Bakura en un recuerdo en su cabeza; - voy a cambiar cada horrible recuerdo que tengas por uno hermoso que jamás puedas olvidar y empezaré esta misma noche – dijo Ryou mientras empujaba lentamente a Bakura contra la cama, besó su cuello hasta abdomen levantado la mirada para encontrarse con la carmesí de Bakura y lamió toda la longitud del mencionado, haciéndolo arquear la espalda y cerrar los ojos apretadamente junto a las sabanas entre sus manos, - ¡A-aag! ¡Ryou! ¡mmgg! – gimió de manera ronca el mayor, quien con toda la fuerza de su voluntad se apoyó en sus antebrazos y abrió lo ojos para encontrarse con la excitante escena de Ryou lamiendo y chupando la zona más sensible de su cuerpo como si fuera un dulce y sin quitarle esos hermosos ojos verdes de los suyos, lamio de arriba abajo, toda la punta, besándola antes de introducirlo a su boca lo más que podía aguantar, pues era la primera vez que hacia esto y Bakura era lo suficientemente grande como para que le cupiera todo sin garganta profunda, lo cual apenas estaba teniendo una idea de como hacerlo, pero sin preocuparse continuo succionando con más fuerza mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su cabeza, haciendo gemir más alto a Bakura en el proceso; - ¡R-Ryou! ¡y-ya no aguanto! – trató de advertir el mayor agarrando la cabeza de su hikari entre sus manos para quitarlo, pero en vez de eso, él subió hasta la punta y bajó hasta (como pudo) introducir todo el miembro en su boca con garganta profunda, lo terminó por hacer explotar a Bakura quien grito su orgasmo como nunca lo había sentido antes, Ryou no había podido tragar toda la cantidad de esencia de su yami, deslizándosele un poco por un lado de la boca, tomándolo en un dedo y lamiéndolo; - siempre supe que sabías delicioso – mencionó el oji esmeralda de manera muy lujuriosa y aprovechando que el mayor se recuperaba abrió el preservativo y se puso; - espero que aún tengas energía, porque nos falta mucho por hacer – dijo mientras ponía tres dedos frente a los labios del oji carmesí quien dudoso comenzó a lamerlos, cuando el menor decidió que era suficiente los sacó de su boca y puso uno en la entrada del otro; -dicen que al principio es incómodo y que después duele un poco, pero no por mucho- explicó Ryou antes de introducir el primer dedo en Bakura, entrando y saliendo lenta pero constantemente, el mencionado estaba de acuerdo con que era un poco incómodo, además de un poco vergonzoso, por lo que volteó a ver a otro lado.

El segundo dedo llegó y apretó la mandíbula, estuvo así por un tiempo hasta que se acostumbró, incluso a las tijeras y de hecho comenzó a suspirar algo tembloroso por lo que sentía, hasta que el tercer dedo se introdujo y le hizo cerrar los ojos y quejarse un poco; - ¿te duele mucho? - preguntó preocupado Ryou, pero su contraparte negó con la cabeza y dentro de un tiempo volvió a acostumbrarse a los dedos, llegando a disfrutarlo.

El disfrute que volvió a la vida su miembro se acabó cuando los dedos fueron retirados, quejándose un poco sin poder evitarlo;- esto puede doler más, así que tomate el tiempo que necesites – explicó de nuevo el peliblanco menor antes de acomodarse entre las piernas del oscuro y apoyar sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, estando en posición respiró hondo y comenzó a empujar lentamente, echó la cabeza hacia abajo por la sensación de estar dentro de Bakura y por las uñas que este le estaba metiendo en la cadera, pero no se detuvo hasta estar completamente dentro, soltando la respiración que había mantenido hasta ahora, mientras Bakura terminaba de quejarse y gemir.

Después de unos pocos minutos el mayor le indicó que estaba listo, por lo que el hikari comenzó el antiguo vaivén de manera sumamente lenta, pero aumentó un poco el ritmo conforme Bakura dejaba de quejarse y comenzaba a gemir.

\- B-Bakura ¡aaag! Te sientes tan bien… tan cálido – gimió el propio Ryou aumentando la fuerza y velocidad; - ¡aaag! ¡m-más! ¡más Ryou más! – el peliblanco obedeció y envistió con más fuerza y más rápido junto a los propios empujes de Bakura, ambos sudaban y compartían sus gemidos en sus besos, no iban a aguantar mucho, así que Ryou tomó la pierna derecha de Bakura y la subió en su hombro y la sostuvo allí con su propio brazo, mientras que el izquierdo se apoyaba ahora en su ante brazo, dándole más profundidad en él, llegando hasta ese punto dulce que volvía loco a cualquiera;- ¡AAAG! ¡RYOUU! ¡AAAG! ¡RAA! ¡NO PARES! – grito en éxtasis el ex ladrón mientras empezaba a decir obscenidades en su propia lengua; - ¡aag" ¡te amo Kura! ¡TE AMO! ¡KURAA!- gritó también Ryou mientras llegaba al clímax y continuaba empujando, provocando el propio en Bakura, manchando ambos abdómenes y pechos.

Ryou salió de Bakura y se deshizo del preservativo como debía en el bote de basura al lado de la cama cayendo exhausto al lado de su compañero; -en serio…no hay mejor noche… que esta- dijo Bakura entre jadeos y volvió a gemir cuando sintió la lengua del oji verde en su abdomen y nuevamente en su miembro limpiando su eyaculación, se cobijaron y Ryou se acostó sobre el pecho de Bakura enredando sus piernas; - a partir de hoy, siempre serán las mejores mi amor – fue lo último que escuchó Bakura y lo último que dijo Ryou antes de caer ambos en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **¡TARAA! Eh aquí el primer lemon de la historia, la sorpresa par celebrar el año del fanfic, espero les haya gustado, al igual que lo que hice en Pinterest.**_


	64. Chapter 64

Capítulo 64

 _ **N/A: En mi fanfic no hay roles definidos, por lo tanto no hay Seme ni Uke definidos.**_

 _Ryou salió de Bakura y se deshizo del preservativo como debía en el bote de basura al lado de la cama cayendo exhausto al lado de su compañero; -en serio…no hay mejor noche… que esta- dijo Bakura entre jadeos y volvió a gemir cuando sintió la lengua del oji verde en su abdomen y nuevamente en su miembro limpiando su eyaculación, se cobijaron y Ryou se acostó sobre el pecho de Bakura enredando sus piernas; - a partir de hoy, siempre serán las mejores mi amor – fue lo último que escuchó Bakura y lo último que dijo Ryou antes de caer ambos en los brazos de Morfeo._

Ryou despertó, más no abrió los ojos, sintiendo leves suaves caricias sobre su mejilla derecha, su cabello, siendo acomodado su flequillo, el contorno derecho y parte de la barbilla delineados suavemente, pues estaba acostado de medio lado y el ligero dedo no podía llegar al sector izquierdo de su rostro. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para toparse con sus contrarios carmesíes que ya lo esperaban mirándolo, se dieron una ligera sonrisa que nunca desapareció de sus labios.

\- Hola- saludó de manera simple, en un susurro el mayor, quien dejó las caricias y los cobijó a ambos hasta el cuello, entrelazando sus manos bajo las sabanas; - hola – devolvió el oji verde de igual manera el saludo. Ninguno dijo nada en unos minutos después de eso, solo se miraron sonriendo y tomados de la mano.

\- ¿Es normal que sienta murciélagos en el estómago? Porque estoy seguro de lo que siento ahora no lo pueden provocar unas pequeñas mariposas – preguntó al fin Bakura, haciendo reír ligeramente a Ryou al convertir algo lindo en lago oscuro; - supongo que sí, porque yo me siento igual -respondió el hikari; -aunque… ¿no es hambre también lo que sientes? – preguntó a modo de broma, lo que hizo que una ligera sombra rosa apareciera en las mejillas del mayor; -amm… bueno…solo un poco -el oji esmeralda parpadeo varias veces al ver que en realidad si había dado en el clavo, sonriendo después ; - no sé porque me sorprendo- dijo, lo que hizo reír suavemente a ambos ; - por cierto – habló nuevamente Ryou; -¿ como es posible que despertaras antes que yo?- Bakura solo se encogió de hombros antes de responder: - no lo sé, pero desperté muy feliz a tu lado, no me había sentido así en milenios- lo que hizo que Ryou notara un brillo particular en sus ojos hasta ahora.

\- Yo también me siento feliz a tu lado Kura, me alegra que seas el primero y el único – al escuchar esto el pecho de Bakura se infló con orgullo, aumentando la felicidad en él y sonriendo juntó su frente con la de su hikari y cerró los ojos; - eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dijo el oji carmesí.

-Amm… lamento arruinar el momento, pero… necesito ir baño – dijo Bakura algo avergonzado después de unos minutos de silencio en los no se habían movido ni un cm. El mayor siseo cuando intentó darse la vuelta para salir de la cama; - ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó algo preocupado el menor; - yo… no tenía idea de que fuera doler después – dijo adolorido con una mano sobre la parte inferior de su espalda; - aah… sí… eso…sí, el cuerpo termina doliendo un poco después, especialmente allí… ¿te duele mucho? – explicó algo avergonzado Ryou; - N-no, estoy bien – respondió Bakura con cara de que lo que decía no era cierto, logró sentarse en el borde la cama y levantarse, Ryou se sintió un poco mal al verlo cojear ligeramente hacia el baño, pero también un poco sonrojado al verlo desnudo, sonrojándose aún más cuando este regresó y lo miró de frente, a sus ojos siempre le pareció sexy, pero mirarlo totalmente desnudo, junto a esa cicatriz diagonal en su abdomen y su cabello salvaje le hacía perder cualquier duda de ello, si es que tenía alguna.

El mayor entró de nuevo en la cama en la misma posición anterior y sonrió de manera algo arrogante cuando notó algo; - ¿te gustó lo que viste? – preguntó sugerente cuando sintió que su contraparte se estaba poniendo duro; - ¿o me vas a decir que es la mañana? – volvió a preguntar el oji carmesí, acercando más el cuerpo del otro al suyo; - sabes que me gustas mucho, no tengo porque negártelo – respondió Ryou abrazándose con un brazo a la fuerte espalda de su yami, sintiendo cada musculo bajo la yema de sus dedos; - ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, no tienes por qué negármelo y aunque lo hicieras, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo mientes -agregó Bakura mientras se cernía lentamente sobre su contraparte quien al mismo tiempo también fue girando para siempre estar de frente, ahora él bajo el grande cuerpo de su oscuro, lo que lo excitaba aún más; - La bestia tiene hambre… - dijo Bakura con voz ronco y tono intimidante; - pues ve a comer – trató de bromear Ryou sin perder de vista la mirada felina del mayor; -No… ese es el monstruo, la bestia está más abajo… y tiene hambre de ti – dijo Bakura antes de lanzarse a morder el cuello del oji verde, quien por la sorpresa y la sensación gimió y se abrazó más fuerte con ambos brazos a la ancha espalda del oji carmesí, quien siguió atacando su cuello con besos, mordidas y lamidas, pasando al otro lado del cuello, que el hikari dejó al descubierto cuando giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, dándole más espacio, haciéndolo suspirar, enredando una mano en los cabellos del ex ladrón queriendo sentir más.

El peliblanco de ojos rojos levantó la cabeza y pasó los cabellos de su contraparte detrás de su oreja y la lamió, haciéndolo gemir más, por lo que en su cabeza ya estaba formulándose un "mapa" de las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo de Ryou, bajando para repetir el proceso que hizo en su cuello, pero ahora en sus pezones, otra zona agregada al mapa. Continuó bajando y lamió su ombligo, de nuevo otra zona cuando vio como el abdomen se contraía sensible al toque de su lengua, lamió hasta llegar cerca de la cadera y mordió; - ¡mmg! No… Kura – Reclamó en un gemido Ryou; - ¿qué pasa? ¿eres muy sensible allí? – preguntó con lujuria Bakura; - no… al contrario, no me gusta, me causa cosquillas – El mayor parpadeo varias veces al encontrarse en una casi incomoda equivocación; -oh… ya veo… e-entonces no lo haré más – dijo antes de besar la zona atacada por su boca, que por cierto había sido eliminada en el mapa para no volverla a visitar, continuó hacia abajo, prácticamente desapareciendo en las sabanas; - N-no juegues c-conmigo – se quejó Ryou cuando su contraparte besó a los lados de su entrepierna junto a los muslos, evitando siempre su miembro erecto, por lo que el yami rio ante a molestia del otro; - ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? – preguntó haciéndose el tonto, pero con un brillo de juego en su mirada, pasando su mejilla por el miembro restregándose un poco; - ¡mmgh! ¡Baakuuuraaa! – se volvió a quejar en necesidad el hikari, el mencionado sacó la lengua y giró un poco la cabeza para lamer ligeramente el miembro, lo que hizo que Ryou arqueara la espalda ante la sensación, empezó a chupar por toda la zona cada vez más y más fuerte, pero no aumentó la velocidad para continuar torturándolo con su propio placer, pronto estaba por llegar al clímax, pero Bakura se detuvo y sujeto el miembro desde la base para evitarlo; - ¡Kuuraa! ¡por favor! – volvió a quejarse el oji verde, pero el mayor solo lo soltó y no se movió más mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Ryou solo gruñó ligeramente y sonrojándose aún más de lo que estaba, empezó el mismo a darse el placer que necesitaba, por lo que, al lograr su cometido, el ex ladrón solo lamió la punta mientras la mano del hikari se encargaba del resto. Cuando vio que sus movimientos iban cada vez más rápidos, le quitó la mano y la remplazó nuevamente con su boca y a la misma velocidad a la extremidad había ido hasta que Ryou no lo soportó más y dejó que el orgasmo lo consumiera, mientras Bakura tragaba todo.

\- No hemos terminado aún Yanodushi – dijo el oji carmesí acostándose de lado junto a un Ryou que seguía calmándose después de la ola de sensaciones que había pasado sobre él; - ¿Estás listo? Porque estoy a punto de descargar todo el deseo que eh tenido por ti por tanto tiempo – Ryou abrió ligeramente los ojos y tragando en seco asintió lentamente; - bien- Dijo Bakura antes de volver a estar entre las piernas de su contraparte, tomo sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros y lamió la entrada del peliblanco más joven, lo que le hizo ampliar los ojos, pues nunca había imaginado que Bakura le haría algo así.

El mencionado introdujo su lengua y la movió de adentro hacia afuera de manera constante dando aviso de lo que pronto le haría con otra aparte de su cuerpo. Ryou solo gemía y apretaba las sabanas bajo sus manos, su mano derecha viajó hasta su boca para evitar los gritos cuando el yami agregó un dedo junto a su lengua, estaba seguro de que iba venirse pronto de nuevo y Bakura solo estaba preparando apenas.

Siguió intentando retener sus gritos con los tres dedos dentro sumada una húmeda y caliente lengua, ni siquiera podía tomarse un respiro para avisarle su contrario que estaba por venirse, pero parecía ser que este ya tenía todo medido y con la otra mano empezó a bombear el miembro de su luz, quien de nuevo no soportó un poco más.

El ex ladrón tomó un preservativo y se lo puso mientras se Ryou recuperaba el aliento que pronto iba a hacerle perder de nuevo; - me vas… a matar- dijo el hikari cuando dos fuertes brazos se apoyaron sobre sus antebrazos a los lados de su cabeza y ponía sus manos sobre el ancho pecho del otro, quien rio ante el comentario; - pero ni siquiera eh entrado todavía yanodushi – dijo Bakura poniéndose en posición, lo besó suavemente para que se terminara de calmar, lo que hizo que Ryou pasara sus manos de su pecho a su espalda, abrazándose a ella y viendo que era el momento, el oji carmesí empujó y entró lentamente, lo que rompió el beso cuando ambos gimieron y suspiraron, agregado el gruñido del yami cuando su contrario le metió las uñas y fue bajando lentamente la mano derecha, dejándole un enorme rasguño diagonal en toda la espalda, el mayor estaba seguro de que por lo menos habían pequeñas gotas de sangre en su espalda.

Juntaron sus frentes cuando Bakura entró por completo; - eres un sanguinario – dijo el mencionado entre jadeos; - l-lo siento…eres muy grande… n-no creo poder aguantar mucho – dijo Ryou algo avergonzado; - pero ya te veniste 2 veces – dijo extrañado el yami; - quiero ver si tu aguantas más cuando hacen todo lo que me hiciste y te dejan sensible al más mínimo toque junto a una bestia dentro de ti –

\- Tienes razón… soy asombroso, una maquina sexual – dijo con arrogancia el oji carmesí; - nunca dije eso – respondió Ryou, lo que hizo que Bakura levantara ligeramente la cabeza y abriera los ojos de manera aburrida y lo mirara, por lo que Ryou sonrió ligeramente; - ya que estás tan hablador, creo que ya puedo empezar – agregó mientras salía del interior del menor hasta la punta y volvía a entrar, lo que hizo que el mencionado cerrara de nuevo los ojos mientras sentía al ex ladrón entrar y salir de su interior lenta y constantemente.

Bakura enterró su rostro en el cuello de Ryou, quien a su vez apoyó la barbilla en el hombro derecho de este, quien aumentó poco a poco la velocidad de los embistes junto la fuerza.

Ryou pedía más con el tiempo, por lo que el ex ladrón se detuvo y lo tomó por las caderas y lo alzó sacándolos a ambos de la cama, el oji esmeralda rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo mismo con sus piernas en su cintura y lo besó mientras eran conducidos hacia la pared a su izquierda, donde con cierta fuerza (pero sin recibir daño) su espalda chocó y sin perder tiempo Bakura reanudó sus poderosos y rápidos empujes, sosteniéndolo de los glúteos, estando cerca del clímax volvieron a juntar sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo y suspirando en la boca del otro. El orgasmo llegó a ambos, lo que hizo sacar más fuerza al mayor para no soltar a Ryou debido a los espasmos que azotaban todo su cuerpo, mientras este sostenía clavando de nuevo sus uñas en la piel del otro.

Cayeron totalmente rendidos a la cama cuando Bakura los llevó a ella de nuevo, uno junto al otro; - ¿sabes?...retiro lo dicho… eres asombroso – dijo Ryou volteándolo a ver entre jadeos; - Ya lo sé – respondió Bakura con una sonrisa arrogante mirándolo también antes de besarlo; - pero no tanto como tu yanodushi…-


	65. Capítulo 65

_Capítulo 65_

 _C_ _ayeron totalmente rendidos a la cama cuando Bakura los llevó a ella de nuevo, uno junto al otro; - ¿sabes?...retiro lo dicho… eres asombroso – dijo Ryou volteándolo a ver entre jadeos; - Ya lo sé – respondió Bakura con una sonrisa arrogante mirándolo también antes de besarlo; - pero no tanto como tu yanodushi…-_

Ryou abrió los ojos sintiendo la piel desnuda bajo la suya, escuchando la respiración y latidos de Bakura justo en su oreja, levantó la mirada y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados con una mano tras la cabeza y otra en su cintura sosteniendolo. Sabía que no estaba dormido, aunque su respiración fuera lenta, no lo estaba, este era uno de esos momentos en los que se ponía a reflexionar, a ordenar sus pensamientos, sentimientos y experiencias. Lo había visto hacerlo antes cuando tenía mucho en mente, cuando estaba estrezado por el trabajo o cuando tenía una que otra pesadilla del pasado, cerraba los ojos y se relajaba en completo silencio, sin hacer caso a ningún llamado, sumido en sus pensamientos, poniéndoles orden, solo podía esperar a que terminara, lo cual no tardó mucho en suceder, ya que después de unos minutos abrió los ojos y bajó su mirada para que quedara conecta con las esmeraldas del menor y subió su brazo de su cintura a su cabello para empezar a acariciarlo; - ¿todo en orden? – preguntó Ryou, quien siempre hacía la misma pregunta cada vez que su yami entraba en ese "estado" y como siempre, Bakura solo asentiría en respuesta; - ¿Ya no te duele? – volvió el hikari a formular una pregunta;- al principio fue un poco doloroso hacerte el amor, pero lo fui olvidando con el tiempo, aunque ahora está volviendo – respondió el oji carmesí; - ¿a ti no te duele? -fue su turno de preguntar, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza negativo como respuesta; - ya verás que pronto no podrás ni caminar – dijo con arrogancia y una sonrisa que lo notaba, por lo que Ryou solo rodó los ojos ante la broma; - si claro, maquina sexual – ahora fue Bakura quien quitó la sonrisa por el contraataque con otra broma, mientras Ryou se sentaba en su abdomen riendo ligeramente, lo que hizo que las sabanas se deslizaran hasta el regazo de Bakura, quien puso sus manos en la cadera e inicio de los muslos de su hikari complacido con la vista, estuvieron así un rato, en silencio, solo con leves y amorosas caricias el uno al otro.

Después de uno minutos, con algo de esfuerzo Bakura se sentó en la cama, por lo que ahora Ryou tenía entre sus piernas el regazó del mayor, dónde yacía sentado, el mayor pasó sus brazos por su cintura acercándolo un poco más; - ven- dijo antes de darle un suave y corto beso en los labios, luego otro en la mejilla y después enterró su rostro en cuello del otro para abrazarlo, siendo correspondido poco después por el oji verde quien también enterró su rostro en el cuello del otro y pasó sus brazos por él, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo suavemente, un abrazo que aseguraba que todo lo que se habían dicho durante no era mentira, que lo que pasó no fue casualidad ni tampoco ocurrió solo por lujuria y también era un agradecimiento por una primera vez mejor de lo esperada.

\- ¿Quieres un baño? – preguntó Bakura separándose un poco de Ryou para mirarlo a los ojos; - sí, me parece bien – respondió el oji esmeralda con un ligero rubor ante la idea de bañarse con su yami, aunque ya se hubieran visto desnudos aún le daba un poco de vergüenza tomar un baño con él.

Bakura lo alzó y los llevó al baño, sentando al menor sobre el borde de la bañera mientras preparaba el agua, una vez que estuvo lista él entró primero para que Ryou se sentara entre sus piernas; - no sabía que necesitabas burbujitas para darte un baño – dijo riéndose un poco al final, burlándose de la botella de burbujas de baño que había encontrado cuando preparaba el agua; - pues esa burbujitas como las llamas, hacen más placentero y relajante los baños, pero como tu solo te duchas desconoces de los placeres del baño, verás que después de esto te sentirás como nuevo – explicó Ryou abrazándose a los brazos del mayor cuando este había pasado los suyo por la cintura de su contraparte; - ¿así que es por eso que duras tanto bañándote los fines de semana? – preguntó Bakura; -Mjm, en especial cuando habían exámenes, realmente es muy relajante, el agua relaja los músculos, deberías probarlo después de hacer ejerció- respondió el hikari cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Bakura.

* * *

\- Valla que tenías razón, no solo me siento más relajado, también el dolor a disminuido un poco – dijo Bakura sentado en el borde de la cama solo con pantalón negro de pijama puesto, secándose el cabello con una toalla; - me alegra que te haya ayudado – agregó el oji verde secándose también el cabello con una toalla, con la camisa sin mangas negra de Bakura y sus boxers celestes con negro, que en realidad no se veían debido al largo de la camisa, que aunque ambos fueran prácticamente del mismo tamaño, la corpulencia del mayor le debía hacer usar camisas de tallas más grandes, por lo que le quedaban holgadas a Ryou, por lo que solo se veían sus largas y bien formadas piernas blancas. Bakura se levantó cuando terminó de secarse el cabello y su contraparte también, a quien se acercó y tomó por los muslos y lo alzó; - no pesas nada – dijo bromeando un poco el mayor mientras salían de la habitación; - para ti nada es pesado Hércules – dijo el oji esmeralda, haciéndolos reír ligeramente a ambos por su propia broma; - ¿sabes? hay veces como esta en las que no puedo creer que tu sigas siendo mi yami – explicó el más joven;- sí, tampoco puedo creer que sea yo – respondió el oji carmesí bajando las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, una vez allí prepararon juntos el desayuno, Bakura por poco vomita cuando lamió la mejilla de Ryou que tenía un poco de harina y descubrió que no sabía tan bien como cuando estaba preparada, terminó en un Bakura molesto por el hecho de haber sido "engañado" y por las risas de Ryou.

\- No te preocupes, yo los lavo – dijo Bakura cuando vio a su hikari dejar los platos y tomó la esponja para lavarlos; - de acuerdo – respondió el menor para después ir a sala.

El ex ladrón escuchó una suave melodía provenir de la sala y sonrió, así que se apresuró a terminar de lavar los platos.

El peliblanco mayor entró a la sala y vio en el fondo a su contraparte ligera sentado frente a su piano

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **\- Kiram ¿sabes dónde está Ryou? – preguntó Bakura llegando con Nanami a dónde se encontraba el mencionado y los demás; - creo que dijo que iría al salón de música- el peliblanco asintió como agradecimiento y se despidió de su amiga.**_

 _ **Cuando estuvo en el pasillo escuchó una suave melodía que lo recorría todo y aumentaba cada vez que daba un paso más cerca del salón, cuando llegó abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó, sus cejas se alzaron sorpresa cuando vio a Ryou sentado frente al piano tocándolo con los ojos cerrados, sumergido en la triste melodía que creaban sus manos. Con su sigilo de ladrón entró y se sentó frete a él en uno de los pupitres y lo miró tocar durante varios minutos.**_

 _ **Cuando Ryou abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba solo; - ¿Cuándo entraste? – preguntó el oji verde; - no hace mucho la verdad, pero ¿Cómo es que no sabía que tocabas el piano? – fue el turno de preguntar del mayor; -pues… no lo sé, creo que olvidé decírtelo…o pensé que ya lo sabías…- respondió sin más el hikari rascándose la mejilla con una dedo, mirando al techo pensando cual respuesta era la correcta; - evidentemente no es ninguna de las dos – agregó el oji carmesí levantándose para irse a sentar nuevamente pero ahora al lado de su contraparte; - pero dime ¿estás bien? Esa canción sonaba muy triste para alguien como tu – Ryou levantó una ceja y pregunto: - ¿para alguien como yo? -**_

 _ **\- Bueno, sí, eres alegre, algo enérgico incluso, no depresivo y quieto – respondió Bakura, lo que hizo reír un poco a Ryou; -bueno, gracias, pero no, no estoy depresivo, solo me gusta las canciones "tristes" en el piano, considero que son más…mmm, elegantes podría decir, suenan bien en el piano, en cambio con canciones "alegres" me siento en las películas mudas de antes – rio ligeramente el menor al decir esto;- me gusta venir algunas aquí después de clases cuando te vas, es el único lugar dónde puedo tocar de todas formas – explicó antes de volver a tocar.**_

 _ **Desde ese momento Bakura se propuso a conseguir uno para Ryou para su cumpleaños, pero cuando encontró uno salió casi de inmediato de la tienda cuando escuchó el precio, no creía que esas cosas eran tan caras, quiso robar uno, pero incluso para él era muy pesados, lo volvió a intentar con Kiram, pero tampoco llegaron muy lejos… literalmente ni siquiera llegaron a la puerta de la tienda, así que buscó uno de segunda mano, pero seguía siendo muy caro, así que encontró uno de tercera mano en una casa de empeños y lo compró, estaba muy desgastado, incluso le faltaba pintura en algunos lados y estaba seguro a penas se sostenía solo, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo comprado; - mejor lo hubiera llevado comer- dijo con los ojos cerrados con una mano en la frente y otra en la cintura; - Buenos días Kura ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? – saludó Ryou mientras bajaba las escaleras; - ¡No, no bajes! -dijo apresuradamente Bakura subiendo las escaleras que al menor le hacían falta bajar; -¿por qué? –**_

 _ **\- Amm… es que…Khepera anda loco y va a rasguñarte los pies, ¡sí! ¡es por eso! – Ryou parpadeó un par de veces confundido; - pero si Khepera estaba durmiendo en la habitación cuando vine para acá – Bakura comenzó a balbucear tratando de conseguir otra escusa; -Vamos Kura tengo hambre -dijo el oji verde pasando a un lado de su yami rumbo a la cocina, pero jadeó cuando vio el nuevo articulo en la sala; - y-yo te juro que intenté conseguir algo mejor, p-pero fue lo único que pude pagar, puedo d-devolverlo si quieres – explicó el oji carmesí avergonzado de lo que había conseguido; -¡está muy bonito Kura gracias! – ahora fue el mencionado quien parpadeó confundido; -¿bonito? Pero si es solo un montón de madera vieja –**_

 _ **\- No es un montón de madera vieja, es un Steinway, es un gran piano, aún si está gastado, le da un toque…rustico, las teclas están un poco duras, pero me acostumbraré, eres el mejor – dijo antes de abrazar a un Bakura aún algo confundido; - en serio eres alguien simple-**_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Bakura sonrió ante el recuerdo; - por cierto, me inscribí a un campeonato en el gimnasio, pelearé el próximo sábado – el mayor cerró los ojos de inmediato cuando escuchó un montón de teclas ser aplastadas generando un sonido estruendoso, los abrió y miró a Ryou, quien ya lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos; - ¡¿qué?!-


	66. Chapter 66

Capítulo 66

 _ **N/A: Tuve exámenes lo siento, no pude escribir para esos dos domingos.**_

 _Bakura sonrió ante el recuerdo; - por cierto, me inscribí a un campeonato en el gimnasio, pelearé el próximo sábado – el mayor cerró los ojos de inmediato cuando escuchó un montón de teclas ser aplastadas generando un sonido estruendoso, los abrió y miró a Ryou, quien ya lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos; - ¡¿qué?!-_

\- ¡claro que no! ¡no vas a pelearte con nadie! – Bakura abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, pero casi de inmediato frunció el ceño; - ¿por qué no? Ya me inscribí – reclamó el mayor; - ¡porque sabes que no me gustan las peleas! ¡pueden hacerte daño, además de que después vas a andar todo moreteado, con el labio roto y hasta te pueden quebrar la nariz! – respondió el oji verde también con el ceño fruncido; - pues a mi si me gusta pelear y no me importa si me rompen hasta la nariz, eso no va a quebrar mi orgullo y la gloria de la batalla – Ryou arqueo las cejas confundido y a la vez sorprendido; - no hay mayor orgullo que el que da la gloria una batalla, donde puedes demostrar tu valía, de lo que eres capas de hacer, medir fuerzas con otros y todas tus habilidades, que los dotes de tu familia son mejores otras y sobre todo respeto, a ti y a los tuyos, esa es la gloria de la batalla, el mayor orgullo que se puede tener- explicó Bakura mirando con determinación su puño derecho que había cerrado y estaba apretando con fuerza con el brazo a una altura media; - pero… ¿Qué más podrías esperar de un salvaje de hace tres mil años que vivió en las calles? – agregó abriendo el puño, mirando ahora su palma con algo de nostalgia; - pues… yo no creo que seas un salvaje, solo tienes una manera de pensar distinta, resuelves las cosas a golpes, pero, has aprendido a controlarte un poco – dijo Ryou abrazándose al ancho y fuerte brazo de su yami, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, por lo que el oji carmesí se volteó a mirarlo y sonrió levemente; - aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que pelees no puedo detenerte si es lo que quieres hacer, después de todo, se considera un deporte y es mejor a que te estés peleando en bares solo porque sí. Así que ¿a qué hora es? – preguntó el hikari; - a las 7 – respondió simplemente el ex ladrón; - bien, allí estaré entonces – con esto los ojos del mayor se ampliaron en sorpresa; - no no no, no tienes que ir – dijo apresuradamente Bakura; - está bien Kura, además, quiero asegurarme de que no te pasará nada grave o al menos estar allí por si pasa – explicó el oji esmeralda, por lo que su contraparte suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente; - de acuerdo, pero va a ocurrir nada – esta vez fue el turno de Ryou de suspirar; - eso espero-

\- entonces creo que tendrás que entrenar más duro a partir de hoy- volvió a hablar Ryou; - a partír de mañana claro, esperemos a que el dolor se baje – Bakura asintió con un leve sonrojo; - ¿no quieres que vaya a la farmacia a conseguirte algo que te ayude? – el mencionado desvió la mirada un poco más sonrojado y respondió mientras pasaba una mano por detrás de su cuello; - N-no… estoy bien –

* * *

\- ¿estás seguro? – preguntó de nuevo el menor acariciando de arriba abajo la parte baja de la espalda de su contraparte; - ¿y a ti? ¿no te está doliendo? – preguntó el oji carmesí; - no – respondió el más joven negando con la cabeza; - solo una ligera molestia, me duelen un poco más las piernas, pero estoy bien –

Ryou no mentía, al día siguiente y cuando por fin logró despertar a Bakura redobló el tiempo en los ejercicios de este, además de que ahora el mayor debía hacer sus lagartijas con su contraparte acostado en su espalda, incluso cuando las debía hacer con una mano.

-Me duele todo- dijo Bakura con voz ronca acostado boca arriba en el suelo mientras regulaba su respiración, solo llevaba puesto una pantaloneta y su jacket sin mangas y el zipper estaba suelto, por lo que Ryou estaba fascinado viendo como el sudado pecho de su yami subía y bajaba constantemente, todo mirándolo desde la cama, dónde estaba acostado boca abajo en el borde con sus gafas de lectura y un libro, el cual había estado leyendo mientras estaba acostado sobre el oji carmesí. Se levantó se sentó sobre el estomago del mencionado, quien abrió los ojos y puso una mano a cada lado de la cadera del menor: - ¿quieres hacer algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo porque es peligroso? Bien, te atendrás a las consecuencias entonces, así que no te quejes, porque será la misma rutina todos los días hasta que pierdas o ganes – explicó el oji esmeralda, lo que hizo que Bakura frunciera el ceño en cansancio, lo que hizo reír ligeramente al oji esmeralda y se acercara a besarlo y cuando se separaron el mayor puso sus manos en el rostro de Ryou para acariciarlo; - ¿Cómo es que todo luce bien en ti? – le preguntó al ver que aún llevaba sus gafas puestas; - no es cierto – respondió el otro peliblanco; - el cuero no se ve bien en mi – agregó, lo que hizo una ceja blanca del ex ladrón se alzara algo incrédula; - estoy más que seguro que unos pantalones ajustados de cuero se verían muy bien en ti, si solo unas gafas te hacen ver sexy, imagínate unos pantalones – explicó Bakura con algo de lujuria en sus ojos rojos, imaginando a su contraparte; - recuerdo que dijiste que había que ir de compras porque mi ropa estaba muy desgastada ¿por qué no aprovechamos y te pruebas un par de esos pantalones eh? – preguntó el yami sugerente, mientras que el hikari fingió pensar su propuesta con un dedo en su barbilla ; -mmm… después lo hablamos, ahora hay que darnos un baño para relajar tu cuerpo y después voy a masajearlo como de costumbre así que para allí grandote – explicó evadiendo la conversación Ryou mientras se levantaba y le extendía una mano a su contraparte oscura para que también de levantara y así lo hizo pesadamente, dirigiéndose al baño con pasos perezosos.

Una vez allí y con el agua lista se quitó la ropa con ayuda de Ryou y lo ayudó a él a quitarse la suya, junto a sus gafas.

Estaba a punto de tomarlo para levantarlo y llevarlo a la bañera cuando el menor lo detuvo tomando su mano y lo dirigió a mismo sitio, pero esta vez el ojo verde entró primero y el oji carmesí se sentó entre sus piernas y fue atraído por su contraparte a su pecho para que descansara y apoyara su cabeza en su hombro ; - solo relájate, deja tus instintos a un lado y disfruta el momento – dijo Ryou mientras abrazaba al ex ladrón por el pecho, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió al otro relajarse y hacer lo pedido.

Después del baño vino el masaje que Ryou había mencionado el resto del día había continuado normalmente.

* * *

\- ¿no notan algo extraño en esos dos? – preguntó Marik en voz baja vendo a Ryou y a Bakura sentados contra un árbol, Bakura entre las piernas de Ryou, quien lo abrazaba por el pecho y se besan cada cierto tiempo lo que infringe las reglas de la institución de "no escenas amorosas" lo raro no era eso, si no que "Ryou y romper las reglas" estaban en la misma oración lo que nunca había pasado. Ryou había mantenido sus asuntos personales fuera del colegio, pero hoy los había dejado pasar y con mucho gusto; - ¿te refieres a lo extremadamente cariñosos que están hoy? – preguntó Yugi mirando también, mientras Marik asentía; - pero no solo es eso, hay algo más un "no sé qué" que los hace ver distintos, hay algo en sus miradas, no reflejan la timidez de siempre cuando se abrazan, tocan o se besan, pareciera que su confianza está completa ahora, como si ya supieran todo sobre el otro ¿pero cómo? yami y hikari están unidos por el alma ¿Qué puede dar más fortaleza a esa unión? – Volvió a preguntar Marik pensativo; - pues… no no creo – dijo algo incrédulo de sus pensamientos Tristán; - ¿en qué pensabas? – le preguntó Atem; - amm, bueno es que recordé la frase "unidos en cuerpo y alma" pero, no creo que Ryou… bueno ya sabes – respondió incomodo el castaño, lo que hizo que todos ampliaran sus ojos ante la teoría.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que Ryou y Bakura…- pregunto Yugi; - Bueno de Bakura sí, pero de Ryou… - Respondió Joey; - ¿Y si lo obligó? – preguntó Atem, a lo que Marik miró sin mucho interés ante la innecesaria culpabilidad hacía el ex ladrón; - aja si claro… yo creo que solo hay una manera de saberlo… - dijo el oji lavanda mirando a los demás.

* * *

\- ¿Verdad o reto? ¿por qué quieren jugar esto…aquí? – preguntó extrañado Ryou sentado de piernas cruzadas en un circulo con sus amigos y yami a su lado; - oh vamos Ryou, no es como si fuéramos a hacer preguntas que se harían en una fiesta, solo queremos divertirnos un poco y además encontramos la botella por casualidad – Respondió el peli cenizo menor, quien se veía bastante sospechoso para el oji verde; - bien, empecemos – dijo Joey algo ansioso.

Durante 15 minutos de alguna manera ambos peliblancos se salvaron de la botella, pero su suerte se acabó cuando a Kiram le tocó girar y se detuvo en dirección a Ryou quien le sonrió amablemente tomando un poco agua esperando la pregunta, pues jamás escogería reto; - Ryou… ¿sirves para un sacrificio de pureza? – todos se fueron para atrás ante la pregunta, solo el peliblanco menor se quedó en su lugar, inclinando la cabeza en confusión con las mejillas infladas por contener el agua, Marik se volvió a sentar y reformulo la pregunta a un dialecto más actual; - a lo que se refiere es que si eres virgen o no – A Ryou solo se le abrió la boca incrédulo ante la pregunta, dejando salir toda el agua que había bebido hace un momento, que por suerte cayó en el césped o al menos la mayoría, vio a todos ansiosos por su respuesta; - ¿y si mejor hago un reto? – peguntó el oji esmeralda; - ¿qué pasa? Nunca has tenido problemas con contestar esa pregunta ¿o es que acaso la respuesta ya cambió? – insinuó Yugi, Ryou no sabía si responder o no, tenía mucha vergüenza, de seguro parecía un semáforo.

\- No tenían por qué hacer esto – dijo la grave voz de Bakura; - si querían saber si nos hemos acostado o no solo debían preguntarlo, no tratar de engañarnos así – dijo algo enojado; - ¿y bien? – pregunto Marik, lo que hizo que Bakura hinchara el pecho con orgullo y se cruzara de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa ladina; - pues sí… Ryou y yo ya hemos hecho el amor… 2 veces – / - ¡Bakura! – reclamó sonrojado el hikari de pelo blanco dándole un codazo en el costado; - ¿qué? No me avergüenzo de lo que hicimos y creí que tú tampoco – respondió el oji carmesí acariciando la zona atacada, parecía un poco herido por el reclamo; -no avergüenzo, es solo que no tienes que dar datos tan innecesarios –

\- ¡SIIIII! ¡sabía que lo habían hecho! – Dijo emocionado Tristán con una mini celebración, lo que gano una fría y enojada mirada de Bakura que pedía una explicación de sus acciones; - lo siento, es que aposte los almuerzos de toda la semana con Joey – Aún así Bakura no parecía muy feliz con la explicación, pero dejó de mirarlo cuando Ryou le tomo la mano y suspiró mirando al frente; - supongo que querrán como pasó ¿no? – todos asintieron a la pregunta y el relato empezó, evadiendo lo que pasó después de que entraron a la habitación claro.

El domingo llegó y era hora de saber si los entrenamientos intensivos de Ryou junto a la descarga de ira que hacía Bakura en el gimnasio de Box habían dado resultados o por los menos lo habían dado cuando tuvieron que cambiar a Bakura de categoría de semipesado a peso crucero, no eran nada raros eso cambios en alguien de 20 años, después de todo Mike Tyson a esa edad era peso pesado y había ganado el campeonato mundial en esa categoría.

Ryou esperaba ansioso en su asiento a que su pareja y el otro peleador, quien era un poco más grande que él empezase a pelar y tardó mucho en pasar, pues a los pocos minutos sonó la campana, ambos parecían concentrados, determinados a ganar, los golpes eran fuertes, aunque tardaron un poco en hacer sangrar el uno al otro, lo que ocurrió en el tercer round, boca, nariz, pómulo. Por lo menos alguno de esos sangraba, ambos empezaban a cansarse y Ryou no había quitado su mano izquierda de su boca desde que había comenzado la pelea, pero hubo un momento en el que Bakura logró esquivar un golpe y rápidamente lo devolvió, golpeando el lado derecho del rostro de su contrincante, quien cayó al ring inconsciente y no se levantó, lo que le dio el gane al peliblanco quien levantó el puño derecho mirando a su contraparte, quien aún con mucha preocupación en su rostro levanto un tembloroso pulgar, estaba seguro que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, la tensión, la preocupación, la adrenalina, la sangre, todo le estaba pasando factura en este momento y apenas era la primer pelea de Bakura.

 _ **N/A: Peso crucero:**_

https

:

/

Cdn

.vox-cdn.

com/thumbor/WkEZY4AMFTmh5Do2z5AYJH_3xv0=

/0x0:4000x2651/1200x800/filters

:focal(1511x301:2151x941) /uploads/chorus_image/

image/58478309/845291662.

jpg.

0.

jpg


	67. Chapter 67

Capítulo 67

 _Estaba a punto de tomarlo para levantarlo y llevarlo a la bañera cuando el menor lo detuvo tomando su mano y lo dirigió a mismo sitio, pero esta vez el ojo verde entró primero y el oji carmesí se sentó entre sus piernas y fue atraído por su contraparte a su pecho para que descansara y apoyara su cabeza en su hombro ; - solo relájate, deja tus instintos a un lado y disfruta el momento – dijo Ryou mientras abrazaba al ex ladrón por el pecho, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió al otro relajarse y hacer lo pedido._

\- ¿Ya no te duele? – preguntó la suave voz del peliblanco acostado de medio lado; - prácticamente no ¿Cómo lucen? ¿aún se notan mucho? – respondió la contraria y gruesa voz del mayor, quien también estaba acostado de medio lado mirando los verdes ojos de su pareja; - se notan un poco, pero no tanto como ayer, el ojo y pómulo están un poco amarillos, el labio… amm, bueno ese si se nota un poco más, pero no está hinchado – explicó el hikari acariciando la cara del otro con su mano izquierda; -¿crees que me pregunten algo en el colegio? – preguntó el ex ladrón; - No lo sé, tal vez solo la Srta. Daigo y la Srta. Inoue, que son las únicas "que te quieren" aunque la Srta. Daigo lo haría más que todo porque es nuestra profesora guía (o principal, como lo llamen) –

\- Srta. Inoue me quiere… pero no en buen sentido de la palabra ¿no has visto como me arrima sus pechos cuando me explica algo? – dijo algo molesto y asqueado el oji rojo; - como si no te gustaran- agregó Ryou rodando los ojos, aunque en el fondo algo celoso ; - b-bueno sí, me gustan, pero no quiero que me los arrimen – una ceja blanca se elevó en el rostro del menor; - bueno bueno, hay veces en la que sí quisiera, pero solo mirarlos – la ceja de elevó más alto esta vez;- de acuerdo, tocarlos también, pero no los de una profesora – ahora las dos cejas se elevaron alto; - bueno las de la Srta. Auyama sí, verlos, tocarlos y… - iba a continuar cuando vio como las esmeraldas de su hikari se comenzaron a estrechar, por lo que se aclaró la voz y pensó en otra cosa; - e-el punto aquí es que no quiero que la Srta. Inoue me acerque sus pechos, es incomodo, ella no me gusta. Además, ¿por qué me celas? Tu te sabroseas todo a los jugadores cuando vez tus partidos de Base Ball – dijo Bakura, siendo su turno de estrechar los ojos, mientras que una ligera sombra rosa aparecía en el puente de la nariz de Ryou; - ¡E-eso no es cierto! – ahora la ceja blanca del yami se elevó; - ¿a no? Pues al final de los partidos tu entrepierna no me dice lo mismo, a ti también te gustaría tocarlos, pero ¿adivina que? Solo yo puedo tocarte así – dijo esto último con voz ronca, mientras su mano viajaba por debajo de la ropa interior del menor hasta que pudo apretar la gran masa redonda de carne más allá de la espalda de este, lo que lo hizo brincar ligeramente y ampliar un poco los ojos junto a la aparición de un rubor; - c-creo que ya es hora de levantarnos – tartamudeó el oji verde queriendo levantarse;- ¡oh no! Aún me quedan 15 minutos para manosearte todo lo que yo quiera- dijo con una perversa sonrisa el ex ladrón, jalándolo más cerca; - sabes que no podemos hacer el amor, así que tu decisión quedarte vestido y alborotado tu solo – trató de razonar Ryou, jadeando un poco cuando su contraparte agregó otra mano y lo jaló aún más para que quedara sobre el, por lo que las crecientes erecciones entraban en contacto; - shh, tranquilo– dijo divertido Bakura, riendo ligeramente ante la expresión avergonzada de Ryou; - no tengas vergüenza, solo estamos tu y yo aquí- volvió a hablar el mayor, mientras empujaba suave pero constantemente el cuerpo del otro peliblanco con sus manos aún bajo sus boxers, rozando aquella zona el uno con el otro, lo que hizo que las manos sobre el pecho del oji carmesí se cerraran en puños y la frente de Ryou de apoyar en el también, mordiéndose el labio tratando callar sus jadeos.

Bakura sacó sus manos y le dio la vuelta y continuo los empujes ahora solo con su cadera mientras le sacaba la camisa a su otro yo y giraba un poco la cabeza para besar su cuello, lo que lo mantenía distraído de que Bakura había tomado un preservativo de la caja en la mesa de noche y se lo puso, mientras ahora le bajaba lentamente los pantalones y boxers al oji verde perdido en las sensaciones, tomó sus glúteos y los separó, lo que hizo que fuera más fácil entrar de un solo empuje.

Ryou abrió los ojos muy sorprendido ahogando un gemido cuando sintió la repentina intromisión y como avanzaba lentamente; -n-no Kuraaa, no podemoos no hay tiempo ¡ngh! –

\- Lamento no haberte preparado- se disculpó el mencionado mientras esperaba a que se ajustara el hikari, por lo que tomó su miembro y empezó a subir y bajar constantemente, lo que hizo gemir al menor; - creí que no teníamos tiempo – dijo divertido el oji carmesí mientras veía a su contraparte disfrutarlo;- c-cállate y apúrate – gimió el peliblanco menor;- a tus ordenes amor mío- dijo Bakura antes de empezar a empujar con sus caderas.

* * *

\- ¡Esto es tu culpa! – reclamo la acelerada voz de Ryou mientras corría por las calles en contra reloj al colegio mientras arrastraba a su yami tras de él tomado de la mano; - nunca dije que no lo fuera, pero no me detuviste ni forcejeaste para no hacerlo o de lo contrario sería una violación, pero tu lo estabas gozando así que…-

\- ¡Ya cállate¡ - interrumpió molesto el oji verde, lo que hizo que Bakura rodara los ojos al saber que si no arreglaba esto iba a estar enojado con él todo el día;- para, si seguimos así no vamos a llegar a tiempo – dijo el ex ladrón; - ¡¿y como diablos se supone que parando vamos a llegar a tiempo?! – exclamó Ryou, quien fue detenido en seco por su contraparte y lo subió a un taxi;- justo así- dijo simplemente el mayor, a quien Ryou le dio la espalda aún molesto.

* * *

\- Bakura deja de perder el tiempo y ven a ayudarme a montar todo -pidió el hikari detrás del mencionado, quien jugaba con las espadas que eran parte de la utilería de la ultima obra que iba a presentar su clase, se volteó y dejó la espada a un lado e hizo una exagerada reverencia hacia el menor; - a sus órdenes mi rey – ante esto Ryou rodó los ojos y volvió por donde vino, así que el mayor aun inclinado giró un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos, sonriendo mientras veía el trasero de luz mientras este caminaba.

\- ¿Para qué necesitáis a vuestro fiel caballero mi señor? – _"maldita obra medieval"_ maldijo Ryou al ver que su yami no se tomaría las cosas enserio y sería un gran dolor en cierta zona todo el día; - necesito que me consigas una escalera para poner esto allí arriba- explicó el oji verde señalando; - pero si no está tan alto mi señor –

\- ni lo intentes, ambos somos casi del mismo tamaño, son solo dos centímetros – dijo conociendo a su contraparte lo suficiente como para saber que iba a tratar de lucirse y hacer lo que él no; - no pensaba en eso mi rey – Ryou estaba por voltearse para ver a Bakura cuando sintió que se elevaba y estaba frente a la pared donde antes no llegaba, miró hacia abajo y se vio sentado en los hombros del mayor; - mi rey ¿Quién os amenaza como para traer oculta semejante espada? – el oji esmeralda no entendió a lo que refería hasta que sus pensamientos inocentes fueron dejados de lado y escucho a un par de chicas que también decoraban reírse por lo bajo a su derecha, lo estaban mirando y un rubor apareció en su rostro; -¡Bakura! – reclamó dándole un golpe en la cabeza al mencionado, quien se rio ante su disgusto al entender la broma de doble sentido, sabía que ahora todas las chicas iban a estar hablando sobre su "semejante espada oculta" todo el día o peor aún, toda la semana, agregando las de seguro miradas indiscretas; - muévete a la derecha – dijo Ryou tratando de ignorar la situación; - a sus ordenes alteza-

\- Ya deja de llamarme así – dijo algo harto el menor; - pero si eres mi rey ¿Por qué no debería llamar así a vuestra alteza? – preguntó Bakura aún molestando a su contraparte, quien dejó de discutir por su salud mental.

Bakura recogió y sostuvo parte de la decoración mientras Ryou ponía otras; - dame- pidió el oji verde estirando la mano sin volver a ver al otro mi entras con la otra mano sostenía la decoración que acaba de poner; - ¿Yo? ¿por qué? ¿es que acaso el otro Rey no os complace mi alteza? Yo solo soy vuestro fiel guardaespaldas mi señor, no sería correcto – Ryou lo miró con cara de "¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy?" mientras escuchaba de nuevo más risas; - Bakura, deja de inventar fantasías, dame otra parte de la decoración y ¡cállate! – dijo el menor con lo ultimo que le quedaba de paciencia.

\- ¡JAMÁS! – Ryou brincó ligeramente sobre los hombros del mayor ante el repentino levantamiento de voz por parte de este; - ¡Mi amor por ti jamás será silenciado! – ahora había cambiado de una obra medieval a una romántica; - ¡nunca callaré ni, aunque me corten la lengua! ¡lo gritaré a los 4 vientos! ¡a los 7 mares! ¡jamás silenciarán a mi corazón ni, aunque…! – el "romántico discurso" de Bakura fue interrumpido por Ryou cuando este con una mano le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se inclinó en un ángulo complicado y lo besó, quedando algo así como el beso de cabeza de Spiderman; - B-bueno, si l-lo pides así, será un placer quedarme callado – tartamudeo el oji carmesí cuando se separaron; - ¡si por favor!

* * *

Estaba molesto…no ¡FURIOSO! Esa era la palabra correcta ¡¿Quién era el imbécil que se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa?! Pero se las iba a pagar caro.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _\- Bakura ¿podrías ir por mi libro a mi casillero? Es el último que me falta y tráeme también el candado por favor y no olvides desocupar el tuyo también, ya no los necesitamos – le pidió Ryou al mencionado, mientras aún terminaba de decorar. Ya solo les quedaba una semana antes de salir del colegio y ya debían desocupar los casilleros, por lo que Bakura fue a hacerlo, se sabía la combinación del candado de su hikari, pues no la cambió cuando se acabó lo de R.L._

 _Abrió el casillero y efectivamente solo quedaba un libro, lo sacó y cuando lo hizo algo cayó de él, un sobre blanco: Para Ryou.B_

 _Sacó el papel del sobre y lo leyó, su seño se fue frunciendo y sus afilados caninos salieron poco a poco, un imbécil se atrevía a pedirle a_ _su_ _Ryou que se vieran después de clases en el árbol donde él y Ryou pasaban algunos recesos alejados de todos para…bueno, romper un poco las reglas. Y él no le había dicho nada al respecto sobre este_ _"admirador secreto", pero no iba a decir, no, iba a fingir irse a trabajar, pero en realidad treparía el árbol y esperaría allí el encuentro, si es que Ryou llegaba, de lo contrario nadie lo detendría para romperle la cara al estúpido._

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

Y hacia allí se dirigía, a trepar el árbol con rabia y a esperar. Para su desgracia, el primero en llegar fue Ryou, quien se distrajo con las letras talladas en el tronco el árbol, RXB, tallado por el mismo Bakura con uno de sus cuchillos, lo había hecho porque lo había visto muchas veces en los arboles del parque, las parejas tallaban sus iniciales en un "símbolo romántico".

Esperó un poco más y escuchó a alguien más acercarse, era un chico no más alto de que Ryou, de contextura delgada como su hikari, pero a diferencia de él, el oji verde ya se había desarrollado y su espalda ahora era más ancha, los músculos de sus brazos eran lo suficientemente fuertes y sus piernas tenían la forma correcta por la cantidad de carne apropiada, en cambio al pelinegro de ojos cafés se notaba que le sobraba parte de su uniforme; -Creí que el juego de R.L ya había acabado Kura – dijo Ryou aún sin voltearse, trazando las letras con sus dedos y una ligera sonrisa _"así que vino pensando que era yo…"_ pensó Bakura, lo que hizo que su enojo se apaciguara un poco; - N-no soy B-Bakura – dijo una voz aún en proceso de cambio, lo que hizo que el peliblanco se volteara de inmediato; - M-mi nombre es J-Jun, yo quise que v-vinieras aquí porque y-yo… bueno…es que… - tartamudeó un rato y Ryou inclinó la cabeza algo confundido, ya sabía por donde iba el asunto, pero no quería sacar conclusiones antes, como le pasó con Nanami y el collar de Bakura.

Al ver al oji verde confundido, Jun tomó algo de valor y lo dijo todo rápidamente, por lo que no estaba seguro de si Ryou le había entendido algo; - ¡megustasmuchoyestoyenamoradodeti! – terminó con la cara toda roja después de eso, el peliblanco solo suspiró y empezó a explicar todo; - Mira Jun, me alaga saber lo que sientes, pero sabes que estoy con Bakura, además, soy muy mayor para ti, te llevo 5 años, lo que significa que incluso soy mayor de edad –

\- La edad no importa cuando hay amor – dijo el oji café tomando las manos del "mayor" entre las suyas; - pero es que yo amo a Bakura – explicó Ryou soltando una de sus manos y poniéndola en la mejilla del otro, a quien le brillaban los ojos sin dejar de ver los verdes del peliblanco, se notaba que nunca había estado tan cerca de él.

\- P-pero si me dejaras hacerte saber quien soy, t-tal vez cambies de opinión, B-Bakura es malo, u-un brabucón, l-las personas d-dicen que soy amable y bueno ¿n-no es mejor eso que un montón d-de músculos? – Dijo Jun sin perder la esperanza aún; - no dudo de la palabra de las personas, pero Bakura no es solo un montón de músculos, se que es un poco grosero a veces, que no le gusta ayudar a otros, algo insoportable a veces, pero también puede ser bueno, amable, cariñoso, incluso un poco romántico, pero no es un brabucón, no se mete con nadie –

\- Porque tu no lo permites – susurro Jun mirando al suelo, por lo que Ryou le levantó la mirada; -Debes entenderlo Jun, lo de Bakura y yo va más allá de una simple atracción física, debes buscar a alguien más – Jun asintió con mirada triste, pero en vez de alejarse, comenzó a acercarse, Ryou bajó un poco más y lo besó…en la mejilla, lo que fue un poco decepciónate para Jun, pero era mejor que nada, pero a su vez fue el detonante para Bakura.

\- ¡Este montón de músculos va a hacer que te arrepientas de tus palabras! – Tanto Jun como Ryou brincaron al escuchar la grave voz sobre ellos, Bakura brincó y calló a espaldas del pelinegro, al que volteó bruscamente y lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo levantó para que quedaran cara a cara, una muy enojada y otra muy atemorizada, el oji café automáticamente puso sus manos sobre las del mayor, lo que hacía se notara la gran diferencia entre ellas; - ¡Bakura! ¡suéltalo! – exclamó Ryou posando sus manos sobre el brazo de su yami; - ¿Te atreves a escribirle a _MÍ_ novio y también tratar de _BESARLO?_ Si tan valiente eres ¡enfréntate a mí entonces! – Seguía reclamando y retando el oji carmesí; - ¡Bakura basta! ¡es solo de primer año, tu eres más grande que él basta! – trató de razonar el oji verde con su alterada contraparte; - ¡si crees que vales más la pena que yo para estar con Ryou, DEMUESTRALO! -amenazó el mayor levantando el puño para golpearlo, pero el hikari lo detuvo abrazándose al su brazo para detenerlo; - ¡BAKURA BASTA! –

\- ¡y tu! ¡¿por qué no te fuiste cuando viste no era yo?! ¡¿Por qué lo besaste?! – le reclamó Bakura a Ryou; - ¡quería saber que iba a decirme, además, fue en la mejilla! ¡pero discutiremos después! ¡ahora suéltalo! – el mayor gruñó antes de dejar caer a Jun; - ¡Ven, vámonos! – dijo algo molesto el oji esmeralda jalando a Bakura por el brazo; - Lo siento Jun, hablamos luego – al oir esto, el mayor se volteó a verlo furioso, enseñando sus dientes de nuevo; - si… hablaremos luego Jun – dijo furioso entre dientes Bakura.


	68. Chapter 68

Capítulo 68

 _\- ¡y tu! ¡¿por qué no te fuiste cuando viste no era yo?! ¡¿Por qué lo besaste?! – le reclamó Bakura a Ryou; - ¡quería saber que iba a decirme, además, fue en la mejilla! ¡pero discutiremos después! ¡ahora suéltalo! – el mayor gruñó antes de dejar caer a Jun; - ¡Ven, vámonos! – dijo algo molesto el oji esmeralda jalando a Bakura por el brazo; - Lo siento Jun, hablamos luego – al oir esto, el mayor se volteó a verlo furioso, enseñando sus dientes de nuevo; - si… hablaremos luego Jun – dijo furioso entre dientes Bakura._

Ryou estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con las manos en su regazo mientras veía a Bakura dar vueltas una y otra vez en la habitación como un león encerrado en su jaula; - ¿qué estás esperando? – dijo la profunda y molesta voz del mayor; - ¿para qué? – preguntó ahora el oji verde; - para darme una explicación- el ex ladrón se estaba comenzando a irritar ahora; -no tengo porque darte una explicación – respondió el menor, lo que hizo que el oji carmesí se volteara apretando la quijada mostrando los dientes; -tu estuviste allí o tengo nada que explicarte –

\- ¡claro que tienes! ¿por qué diablos te quedaste allí cuando viste que no era yo? Te debiste haber ido – mencionó Bakura molesto; -porque hubiera sido descortés, además de hiriente para él – el yami frunció el ceño algo incrédulo; - ¿cortesía? ¡¿a quien diablos le importa la cortesía?! ¡si él hubiera sido cortes no te habría escrito esa carta en primer lugar y hubiera tenido respeto por lo nuestro! Es como si yo me declara a una señora casada, estaría irrespetando el matrimonio con su marido- explicó el ex ladrón algo alterado; - tu y yo no somos esposos, además de que no hubiera dejado que intentara algo –

\- ¿No lo somos, pero si pareja y me perteneces, así como yo te pertenezco! – reclamó ahora más enojado el mayor; - yo no le pertenezco a nadie Bakura – retó Ryou con mirada divertida; - ¡me perteneces a mí! ¡solo yo puedo recibir tu amor! ¡solo conmigo puedes estar en la cama! ¡solo a mí me puedes besar! ¡a nadie más! ¡solo a mí me puedes amar! – reclamó Bakura acercándose a Ryou, quien se apoyó en sus manos atrás en la cama; - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿Qué tal si solo estoy jugando contigo? –

Bakura amplió un poco sus ojos confundido y después toda la furia volvió a rostro caminó hacia el menor y lo tomó por los muslos y los alzó para tirarlo al centró de la cama y alzarse sobre él; - ¡ES MENTIRA, TU DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS, TU ME AMAS ¡-reclamó sumamente alterado Bakura, apresando las manos de Ryou sobre su cabeza; -wow t-tranquilo, solo estaba jugando K-Kura –

\- ¡no juegues así Ryou! ¡¿Qué ya no recuerdas que eres lo único que tengo?! – El mencionado lo miró culpable, por lo que Bakura soltó sus manos tranquilizándose un poco; - yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti Ryou, ya no puedo- Ryou sonrió ligeramente y tomó su rostro entre sus manos; - ¿Sabes? Cuando estás celoso dices cosas muy lindas, aunque no te des cuenta –

\- solo digo la verdad, ya no soportaría vivir sin ti, me sentiría vacío, no tendría razón para seguir, eres lo único que vale la pena para mí – explicó Bakura, uniendo su frente con la del menor quien le dio un pequeño beso; - ¿enserio no irás a trabajar? – preguntó el oji verde, a lo que el mayor respondió negando con la cabeza; - les dije que no me sentía bien, así que no iré- explicó el oji carmesí; -de acuerdo- respondió simplemente Ryou;- ¿y qué hacemos ahora? – Bakura sonrió de manera maliciosa y dijo en voz grave: -se me ocurren varias cosas, pero ahora en mi mente está una que eh queridos probar en un tiempo, te involucra a ti y a mi vendándote los ojos para darte uno de los mayores placeres de la vida -explicó sonriendo, haciendo ver sus afilados caninos, mientras Ryou se sonrojaba al imaginar lo que harían.

* * *

\- Definitivamente esto no era lo que estaba pensando- dijo la suave vos Ryou en la cocina con una venda en los ojos y las manos en su regazo; - cállate y abre – dijo esta vez la grave voz del mayor, quien se acercó con un plato y una cuchara, la cual introdujo con cuidado en la boca del menor, quien gimió por el placer que recibían sus papilas gustativas.

Bakura le había estado cocinando platillos que jamás había probado o por lo menos no de la mano del oji carmesí y debía adivinar lo que era, todo era una delicia.

* * *

1 semana después

Bakura salió de la cocina para ir a abrir la puerta mientras su contraparte sacaba la bandeja del horno, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta con fuerza; - ¡¿qué?! - preguntó bruscamente; - ¡sorpreeesaa ¡ooh cariño mira que grande estás! -dijo la suave y cariñosa voz de una señora de cabello blanco y en entrada edad ya que se "lanzó" a los brazos del más grande para abrazarlo, quien estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera tiempo de enojarse tuvo, un carraspeo sonó detrás de la señora; -mmm…mamá, ese no es Ryou –

\- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó levantando la mirada, la cual se encontró con una afilada carmesí, por lo que también frunció el ceño confundida, iba a reclamar, pero fue interrumpida; - ¡abuela! – Ryou corrió e hizo a un lado a su contraparte para abrazar a la mencionada; - te extrañé tanto – dijo el oji verde.

\- hola Bakura – dijo en un suspiro el peliazul al lado del ex ladrón, quien hasta ahora lo notaba allí; -Hola…Steven- parecía que el yami aún estaba sin entender nada, pero un solo pensamiento pasó por su cabeza _"¿Por qué me pasa esto cada vez que abro la puerta?"_

\- y… ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Steven sin mirarlo, al fin y al cabo, Bakura tampoco lo miraba; -pues… bien… ¿y tú? – preguntó de vuelta el oscuro; - también estoy bien…- respondió la peli azul, a pesar de haber convivido un tiempo, su relación aún era un poco incomoda; -y… ¿Qué tal ustedes? – el ex ladrón se animó un poco más por esta pregunta y lo miró un momento mientras respondía; - ¡bien!, bastante bien de hecho, todo funciona mejor de lo que esperaba en realidad creí que chocaríamos un poco pero no a sido así, todo es genial – explicó Bakura, cruzándose de brazos e inflando un poco el pecho orgulloso y con una sonrisa de medio lado que terminaba de expresar esto, el oji café miró la postura y expresión y también sonrió un poco también, parecía que realmente estaban bien y que lo que decía era cierto, así que asintiendo un poco respondió:- eso es bueno…me alegro – la sonrisa del peliblanco creció un poco más.

\- Ya eres todo un hombre, incluso estás más alto que tu padre – Ryou sonrió en grande junto a una mirada brillante una que le dedicaba a pocos; - ven abuela, te quiero presentar a alguien – el oji verde llevando a la peliblanca hacia donde estaban los otros dos hombres en la sala de estar; - espera… ¿él es…? – la oji café dejó la pregunta inconclusa mirando al más joven quien sonrió tímidamente y asintió y ella jadeo un poco; - ¡oh valla! Así que tu eres su novio, mucho gusto me llamo Lizbeth Bakura, pero puedes llamarle Liz, todos lo hacen – se presentó amable y cortes la mencionada extendiendo su mano, la cual aún un confundido Bakura la tomó; - m-mucho gusto, me llamo Bakura, es un poco extraño lo sé – agregó notando la extrañada mirada que le dedico la anciana al decir su nombre; - espera espera ¿por qué suponías que era su novio y no su amigo? ¿ya sabías de sus preferencias? – pregunto Steven, agregándose a la lista de confundidos en la habitación; - cariño, tu eras el único que no lo sabía -la boca del peli azul se entreabrió y frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de mirar a Ryou quien se puso detrás de su abuela y amplió un poco los ojos; - ¿por qué no vamos a la cocina? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – dijo rápidamente el oji verde conduciendo a su abuela a la habitación mencionada apresurado, Bakura pasó al lado del incrédulo oji café y palmeó el hombro de este para continuar su camino; - ¿el único? – se escuchó por última vez en la sala de estar.

* * *

\- Valla…no es por nada, pero la manera en que se conocieron sería una historia perfecta para un libro – dijo Liz riendo un poco después de terminar de escuchar la "historia de como su nieto y el otro joven se habían conocido" no creyeron conveniente contarle la verdad de Bakura y todo el resto por lo que usaron la misma mentira que con Steven, quien asintió cuando Ryou lo miró cuando comenzó a notarse entre los tes la conocida mentira, lo que significaba que estaba de acuerdo con no decirle a su madre la confusa y loca verdad de los peliblancos; - así que… bienvenido a la familia cariño – volvió a decir la oji café mirando al oji carmesí quien en realidad había hablado poco, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima; - ya deja de mirarla así – reclamó suavemente Ryou codeando a su contraparte para sacarlo de su concentración en su abuela, dándole una mirada rápida a su "atacante" y volviéndola a concentrar el la que se suponía era la persona con mayor edad en la habitación; -E-es que…yo…aún no creo que tu abuela esté viva…-

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo la peliblanca ante las palabras del otro; - a-a lo que se refiere Bakura es que en su pueblo la esperanza de vida era muy baja, no llegaba a los 65, por lo que a edades como esta era un raro que sus abuelas y abuelos aún estuvieran vivos y los que llegaban, apenas si podían moverse, en cambio tu vas de aquí a haya sola sin problema alguno, eso es lo que le sorprende tanto, así que no lo tomes como un insulto, al contrario – explicó el menor con amabilidad; - ya veo ¿eres un poco curioso no es así? Ven ¿por qué no me ayudas con mi equipaje? Se ve que eres fuerte y aprovechamos para hablar un poco – le dijo Liz a Bakura mientras se levantaba y lo levantaba a él tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a la sala de estar por las maletas subiendo después por las escaleras con un Bakura algo incomodo por ser tomado del brazo; - Ryou… ¿qué es eso de que yo era el único que no lo sabía? – dijo Steven viendo al mencionado, quien arqueo las cejas por un segundo y después le dio una sonrisa forzada, estaba atrapado.

 _ **N/A: ESTO ES IMPORTANTE:**_

 _ **Hola, se que no publiqué por dos domingos y no eh dicho nada, pero mi compu se volvió loca y tuve que restaurarla de fabrica e instalarle todo de nuevo, el Word y todo eso, además de que si no se han enterado mi país está pasando por una huelga nacional por lo que mis estudios se han visto afectado y no he tenido tiempo de nada y como es mi último año tengo que hacer bachillerato y lo están atrasando por culpa de la huelga y les aviso de que habrá un paro de la historia cuando den las fechas para bachillerato y apenas termine empezaré a escribir de nuevo, yo les avisaré cuando se hará el paro, en fin, espero poder leernos el próximo domingo, adiós :)**_


	69. Chapter 69

Capítulo 69

 _\- ya veo ¿eres un poco curioso no es así? Ven ¿por qué no me ayudas con mi equipaje? Se ve que eres fuerte y aprovechamos para hablar un poco – le dijo Liz a Bakura mientras se levantaba y lo levantaba a él tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a la sala de estar por las maletas subiendo después por las escaleras con un Bakura algo incomodo por ser tomado del brazo; - Ryou… ¿qué es eso de que yo era el único que no lo sabía? – dijo Steven viendo al mencionado, quien arqueo las cejas por un segundo y después le dio una sonrisa forzada, estaba atrapado._

\- Kura… Kura mírame -Pidió la suave voz de Ryou al mencionado quien, con el ceño fruncido y barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, que a su vez su codo se apoyaba en su pierna, no le hizo caso y solo bufó en molestia. Estaban sentados en una banca al lado del gimnasio del colegio, era el receso por lo que se sentaban allí para ver a los de primer año jugar, Ryou había dicho que iría a hablar con Jun más que todo para disculparse por lo que había pasado el otro día, entonces Bakura se molestó, exigiendo que no se le acercara de nuevo y empezaron a discutir, al final el oji esmeralda tenía la razón, pero el orgullo del mayor no le permitía admitirlo y se molestó aún más volteando el rostro, su molestia se dividía en el menor tiendo la razón y sus celos; - Bakura por favor, solo iré a disculparme con él y a aclarar todo, deberías ser tu quien se deba disculpar, pero no te estoy obligando a ir así que deja de estar enojado – otro punto a favor del hikari que se sumaba a la molestia del oji carmesí; - ten, desquítate con esto y después bótalo en el bote de reciclaje por favor – le dijo Ryou tendiéndole su lata vacía de refresco, la cual el yami apenas tomó se aplastó en su mano con el mínimo esfuerzo.

Vio a Ryou alejarse lentamente y llegar hasta el grupo de Jun, quien estaba de espaldas y cuando se volteo comenzó a competir contra un tomate por la vergüenza de estar frente a su "crush" hablándole frente a sus amigos, quieres comenzaron a silbar y a hacer otros ruidos cuando el mayor los llevó a un lugar más privado para hablar, lo que lo puso más rojo y le estaba encendiendo los celos con todo el carbón que había a Bakura, por lo que aplastó por los lados la lata, dejando solo un circulo delgado de aluminio en sus manos.

Cuando el oji verde volvía rio un poco cuando escuchó por detrás a todo el grupo preguntarle a Jun que había pasado, mientras el mencionado solo tartamudeaba aún nervioso. El pelibanco amplió sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces confundido, frente a él Bakura había sacado varias latas del basurero de reciclaje junto a él y las había aplastado una a una con odio mientras insultaba en voz baja, estaba tan sumido en sus celos que ni notó cuando su contraparte se sentó a su lado, quien se abrazó al brazo izquierdo del mayor, quien volteó a insultar pero se detuvo al ver quien era, el oji esmeralda rio ligeramente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, quien continuo desquitándose con las latas. Después de un rato el bote ya estaba vacío y todas las latas hechas un delgado circulo de aluminio apiladas sobre la banca, se levantó de repente por lo que Ryou se soltó y lo miró confundido, pero el oji carmesí no lo miró, solo le tomó la mano y empezó a caminar rápidamente; - e-espera ¿A dónde vamos? Y tienes que devolver las latas al bote – dijo el menor aún sin saber que pasaba, por lo que el ex ladrón le detuvo y tomó por el cuello de la camisa a un estudiante a su lado; - todas las latas de vuelta al bote ¡ahora! – exigió el yami soltándolo para señalar la banca recién desocupada con las latas sobre ella, el estudiante solo asintió rápidamente y se fue a recogerlas; - ¡lo siento! – se disculpó el hikari cuando reanudaron la veloz marcha.

Llegaron al ultimo baño del ultimo piso del último pasillo, el que todos pensaban que estaba embrujado y nadie se acercaba, solo los conserjes, quienes lo limpiaban de vez en cuando y hoy era uno de esos días; - ¿qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Ryou cuando entraron, mientras Bakura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, antes de que el oji carmesí lo empujara contra la puerta con una mano en su pecho, mientras la otra le ponía seguro a la puerta; -K-Kura… - fue interrumpido por unos lujuriosos labios sobre los suyos mientras las manos le soltaban los botones de la chaqueta y su camisa blanca de manga larga, solo dejando esta última puesta, pasando después al resto de su ropa, que quedó acumulada en el suelo junto a la chaqueta y camisa igual del mayor, quien se soltó el cinturón y desabrochó su pantalón y bajó el zipper sobre un bulto; - B-Bakura espera, aquí no – el menor aún estaba atónito con lo que pasaba y con esas acciones reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que si no fuera por su camisa estaría completamente desnudo, jadeó cuando su pareja lo levantó obligándole rodearlo con sus piernas, sintiendo toda aquella excitación; - en esa inocente mente, muy al fondo hay un pensamiento sucio de querer hacerlo en un lugar público, de querer vivir esa adrenalina de ser encontrados, no me puedes mentir, además, será una de tus ultimas travesuras aquí – declaró el ex ladrón, lo que hizo sonrojar a Ryou, quien desvió la mirad avergonzado, por lo que aun sosteniéndolo con una mano, Bakura sacó su miembro; - e-espera ¿no tienes un cond..? ¡aah! –

\- No- Respondió simplemente el oji carmesí viendo y escuchando a su contraparte gemir mientras lo penetraba lentamente, gruñendo cuando las uñas se le clavaron en el costado y el hombro.

\- Muerde – le dijo después de un rato Bakura a Ryou quien levantó la mirada del hombro del otro, mordiendo el pañuelo negro que este le tendía, volvió a su anterior posición cuando el yami empezó a salir y entrar, junto a las lamidas, chupetones y mordidas a su cuello expuesto y apretones que le daba a su trasero.

Empezó a ir más rápido y más fuerte, por lo que Ryou ya estaba usando por completo el pañuelo en su boca para mantenerse lo más callado posible; - ¿a-acaso él podría hacer esto? – preguntó con lujuria Bakura en una voz grave cerca del oído del menor, quien en respuesta se abrazó más a espalda del otro.

Bakura continuo sus poderosas embestidas durante unos minutos más hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más.

\- Así se siente mucho mejor – dijo el mayor entre jadeos después del clímax; - ni lo pienses…seguiremos usando preservativos, solo me tomaste desprevenido – respondió el oji verde aún fuertemente sujetado a la espalda del otro cuando soltó el pañuelo; - creo que debemos apurarnos para salir de aquí – volvió a hablar el menor.

\- ¿y bien? ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Ryou cuando llegó al pequeño "estadio" de Baseball a unos cuantos metros al lado del gimnasio, donde practicaba y jugaban partidos el equipo del mismo deporte del colegio, al cual Ryou perteneció hasta este año, pues obviamente al ser su ultimo año, ya no volvería a jugar allí.

Ambos peliblancos fueron allí después de… sus actividades ilícitas, pues cuando se vestían de nuevo el teléfono de Ryou, Marik solo le indicó a donde ir, sin ninguna explicación.

\- Taishi te reta a un duelo de lanzadores, para demostrar quien de los dos es el mejor -los ojos verdes de Ryou se ampliaron en sorpresa. Taishi el otro lanzador del equipo, siempre se discutía quien de los dos era mejor, nunca hicieron una "competencia formal", por lo que "el mejor" quedaba a juicio de cada quien, pero ahora Taishi lo estaba retando abiertamente para "resolver el problema" entre ambos.

Taishi, un japonés de padres americanos, cabello corto, peli rojo natural, ojos grises y ambiciosos, combinando perfectamente con su nombre, de contextura intermedia, no corpulento, no delgado. En conclusión, destacaba entre la multitud tanto como "su contraparte" _*enemigo* cof*cof*_ albino.

\- ve a cambiarte, te está esperando- dijo Marik retirándose a la gradería; - ¿Qué? Pero no eh dicho que si- reclamo el oji verde; - yo ya le dije que aceptabas, ya no hay vuelta atrás – dijo el peli cenizo volteándose momentáneamente caminando hacia atrás y volviendo a girar.

Ryou miró a Bakura, quien solo alzó los hombros y también empezó a caminar a la gradería; - vas a ganarle – dijo de espaldas con las manos en los bolsillos; - claro…- susurró Ryou no teniendo otra más que conformarse, yendo a los vestidores.

Cuando salió fue al centro del diamante, dónde lo esperaba Taishi, quien estaba estirando; - ¿cuáles son las reglas? – preguntó Ryou, quien había recogido su cabello en una coleta bajo su gorra; - el que tenga más puntos gana, un estrike 1 punto, out 3 puntos, en total 6 claro, solo con mi Slider y tu Cutter, si usas otro tipo de lanzamiento tus puntos volverán a 0, claro que perderás puntos si te batean una bola, si la fallas serán 3, no hay equipos, pero los que logren batear pasaran a base igual, una carrera son 6 puntos – Ryou solo asintió, era obvio que quería aclarar todas las dudas entre ellos, quien era mejor, quien tenía la bola más rápida, la especialidad de ambos, la slider y la cutter o la copia barata de la slider, como la llamaba siempre Taishi, la cutter naturalmente es más rápida, pero eso no definía cual era mejor, pues la slider tiene un efecto al final que la hace incomoda de batear, pero nada de eso definía cual era mejor, solo su lanzador y su habilidad con ese tipo de lanzamiento.

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿Quién bateara? – preguntó el oji verde; - llamé al mejor bateador de cada colegio de Tokio – Ryou casi se cae; - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Son más 40 colegios! -Taishi se volteo y levantó una ceja arrogante; - ¿y? ¿tienes miedo?, además no todos pudieron venir claro, pero si la mayoría, te aconsejo que empieces a calentar, no quiero ganarte antes de tiempo – dijo esto último sonriendo y caminado a otro lado del campo.

 _ **N/A: No estaba muerta andaba de parranda :v no, la verdad no, pero ia volvi, así que bienvenidos y bienvenidas a la "3era temporada" de esta historia llena de reyeno como Naruto y Bleach xD, la "1era temporada" es cuando empecé e hice una pausa, la "segunda" es cuando regresé de esa pausa hasta que hice la otra pausa en octubre creo por si no recordaban, les digo temporadas porque no sé como llamarlo xD ni que fuera Netflix jaja, bueno, volvere entre la semana para continuar este cap que lo subí para que sepan que volvi y ya xD**_


	70. Chapter 70

**_N/A: Felices fiestas a todos y todas ;)_**

Capítulo 70

 _\- De acuerdo, pero ¿Quién bateara? - Previa el oji verde; - Llamé al mejor bateador de cada colegio de Tokio - Ryou casi se cae; - ¡¿What?! ¡Son más 40 colegios! -Taishi se volteo y dice una ceja arrogante; - ¿y? ¿Tienes miedo ?, y además, no te preocupes antes que el tiempo._

Ojos afilados carmesí se estrecharon mientras veían su contraparte para calentar su bostezar _; - "maldición, no debimos Haber Hecho nada, Dębe Estar cansado" -_ Penso algo culpable el albino alcalde _; - "pero aún así, es más que capaz de ganarle, yo logré batearle una vez, pero a Ryou… ¡tsk! Por fin encontré algo en lo que no soy capaz de ganarle, ni siquiera me gustaría aprender su habilidad -_ volver a hablarse a Sí mismo el oji carmesí, recordando.

 _ **Flash de vuelta**_

 _\- Se dividirán en dos grupos, Taishi y Ryou seleccionan, de uno en uno, uno primero y luego el otro - explicó el profesor, esto era para evitar que permaneciera en el mismo equipo, como había pasado antes, lo que era bastante injustos, A decir verdad, además de que también se evitaba que los mejores bateadores terminaran juntos._

 _Se explicaron las reglas para quienes no tenían las palabras claras, al mismo tiempo el ganador y los puntos para el próximo examen._

 _El equipo de Taishi había ganado gracias al último bateo de Bakura, quien es una arrogante con el bate en sus hombros; - creí que era prácticamente imposible batearle a Ryou sin practica y logré batearlas todas - dijo el peliblanco alcalde, hasta que escuchó una risa a su lado; - jajaja ¿enserio crees que usó su bola más rápida? Taishi ganó solo porque Ryou sabe con qué personas no practican este deporte como él, generalmente, este idioma gana estos "partidos", más no siempre y cuando tiene una diferencia real, no es una competencia real, algo que la zanahoria no puede entender - Explicó Marik divertido del ceño fruncido del más pálido._

 _\- ¡Ryou! - El alcalde, por lo que se menciona en el momento se ha perdido el balón en una dirección en el pecho; - vas a lanzar - dijo el ex ladrón caminado a casa; - ¡tu! Serás el cátcher - le ordenó a su compañero que fue el cátcher, quien solo suspiró para tener toda la protección del nuevo, pero eso fue mejor que poner un "pero" al brabucón de pelo blanco._

 _El peliblanco menor solo puso el guante en su mano izquierda y se preparó, esperando que Bakura estuviera listo también también. Cuando ambos se lanzaron y antes de que la bola llegara Bakura bajó el bate, la bola llegó al cátcher y el coche cariñoso se arrebató el guante y se lanzó con fuerza y algo molesto; - ¡Lanza de verdad! Usa toda tu fuerza - No te pierdas la mirada en los ojos de Bakura y atrapó la bola con el guante, ahora bajó la mirada en el campo, quien se movió un poco hacia atrás. El oji verde cambió su posición y se preparó para lanzar._

 _Bakura vio cómo su contraparte estiraba el brazo y se inclinaba hacia delante con fuerza; - ¡Huelga! - Sus ojos se pueden ampliar en un poco de sorpresa, mirar, rezar, el guante del cátcher y la bola allí, ni siquiera la vio pasar._

 _Ryou recibió la bola mientras giraba de espaldas para estirar su brazo y se volteo de nuevo, para entonces la ligera sorpresa había desaparecido de la fiera mirada roja de su pareja._

 _Para el segundo lanzamiento Bakura pudo reaccionar, más solo vio un borrón que pasó, no había estado ni cerca de darle. El 3er lanzamiento fue el peor, ni siquiera la vio pasar y reacciono tarde, continuo así un rato._

 _El mayor miró al cátcher y luego al frente y hacia el suelo pensando, apoyado en el bat; - ¿estás feliz ahora Kura? – preguntó Ryou mientras se acercaba y se quitaba el guante; - no estoy feliz, no puedo igualarte, siquiera acercarme, parece que es cierto que eres el mejor – dijo el ex ladrón mirándolo a los ojos ahora; - no soy el mejor…- / - ¡CLARO QUE NO LO ES! – interrumpió Taishi, que junto con los demás compañeros habían estado observando; - ¡cualquier lanzador suficientemente entrenado podría sacarte 3 strikes! – ojos rojos se estrecharon en molestia; -¿enserio? ¿por qué no probamos eso? – ahora fue el turno de los ojos grises de estrecharse; - de acuerdo, te mostraré que mi slider es mejor que esa farsa –_

 _Ryou suspiró mientras se alejaba; - aún no entiendo como no has encontrado a alguien más grande y fuerte que tu Kura, siempre andas provocando a todo el mundo –_

 _Con el primer lanzamiento se dio cuenta de la diferencia con el de Ryou, su efecto al final era más lento, pero difícil, más eso no le impidió estar cerca en el segundo lanzamiento, aunque era rápido también y por poco casi no lo vio, estuvo cerca; - ¿qué ocurre grandote? ¿no dijiste que era fácil? – dijo Taishi echando leña al fuego que ardía la mirada del bateador de cabellos blancos; - Te voy a enseñar a fanfarronear niño – pensó el mayor para sí mismo con una sonrisa arrogante nuevamente en su rostro; - lo es… contigo al menos – devolvió la provocación Bakura, lo que hizo que Taishi dejará de esperar y lanzara de una ves su último tiro, venía con más fuerza y velocidad que las otras, pero era un poco visible, la sonrisa en el rostro el albino creció y con toda su fuerza bateó cuando la bola empezó su efecto de caída cuando llegaba a él._

 _Ojos verdes como esmeraldas se expandieron ligeramente cuando vieron la pequeña esfera blanca bolar hacia la maya al final del campo que impedía de las bolas llegaran a las graderías o salieran del campo del colegio; -te lo dije, eres fácil – dijo de manera provocadora Bakura, enviando un doble sentido de la frase, lo que hizo gruñir al peli rojo y que se acercara con paso firme; - ¡solo fue suerte! – exclamó enojado el mencionado; - muy bien basta, vamos a cambiarnos o llegaremos tarde a nuestra próxima clase – dijo Ryou interviniendo antes de que pasara a mayores y se llevó a Bakura quien caminaba hacia atrás sin quitarle la mirada encima a Taishi y sin dejar de darle esa sonrisa arrogante que le estaba hirviendo la sangre al otro._

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El "enfrentamiento" estaba por comenzar, los bateadores estaban formados en una fila, Taishi iba a empezar, como siempre siendo el primero en todo, Ryou parecía un poco más despierto ahora.

51-45, Ryou había fallado, le habían bateado, no había concedido carreras por suerte, Taishi los había sacado a todos a la primera, pero apenas había pasado la mitad de los bateadores, 17 de 34, el peliblanco estaba cansado y sentía que a su brazo no tenía toda su fuerza en este momento.

\- Maldita sea, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto – dijo en voz baja Bakura desde la gradería, culpa por el estado físico algo desgastado de su contraparte; - ¡RYOU! – gritó el oji carmesí desde la gradería, poniéndose de pie, por lo que el mencionado se volteó a verlo; - ¡MALDICIÓN RYOU! ¡¿VAS A DEJAR QUE ESE ROJITO TE GANE?! ¡SI PIERDES YO….YOO… - en realidad esto era embarazoso y no había planeado nada para decir- ¡yoo…YO VOY A MOSTRARLE A TU CLUB DE FANS TUS FOTOS DESNUDO! – La cara de Ryou se volvió tan roja como los ojos de Bakura; - ¡N-NO ES CIERTO! ¡N-NO TIENES TALES…F-FOTOS! - / - ¡SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAS! ¡ASÍ QUE SI NO QUIERES TODOS VEAN TU HERMOSO CUERPO TAL Y COMO VINISTE A ESTE MUNDO SERÁ MEJOR QUE GANES! / - ¡TE ODIO! / la risa macabra de Bakura se escuchó por todo el campo mientras se sentaba; -yo también te amor mi luz – dijo en voz alta, pero para sí mismo; - ¿enserio harás eso? – le preguntó Nanami sentada un escalón arriba de él; -no, la verdad no tengo fotos de ese tipo, en realidad no tengo ninguna foto en mi teléfono- Nanami rio ante esto; - eres malo - / - gracias – respondió Bakura con una ligera sonrisa; - por un momento creí que te habías vuelto parte del club de porristas del faraón y que ibas a hablar sobre la amistad y el corazón imaginario de las cosas, enserio me asustaste – Dijo Marik a su lado riendo ligeramente; - si algún día digo cosas como esas, golpéame por favor – pidió Bakura con un suspiro al imaginar tal escena; - será un placer – respondió el peli cenizo con una mano en su frente al estilo militar y una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡TE DEJASTE VENCER! ¡PODÍAS BATEAR ESO MALDITO, FALLASTE A PROPOCITO! – le gritaba furioso Taishi al último bateador que le dio el gane a Ryou, después estar un punto abajo del peli rojo y que a este le batearan la bola, quitándole ese punto de ventaja y que el siguiente y ultimo bateador no lograra batearle a Ryou, ganando por un punto.

\- ¡CALLATE ROJITO, RYOU GANO LEGALMENTE PERDEDOR, OFICIALMENTE ES MEJOR QUE TU Y TU COCHINA SLIDER – le respondió Bakura cuando se reunió con su hikari; - kura basta, no te pelees con él, vamonos –

\- Umm… entonces ¿no nos mostrarás las fotos? – preguntó la aparente líder del club de fans del peliblanco menor; - no, de hecho, tales fotos no existen, ves? – dijo mostrando la vacía galería de fotos de su teléfono, la decepción llegó al rostro de todos los del club y se fueron.

\- ¡PODRÁS HABER GANADO! ¡PERO YO TENGO ALGO QUE TU NO! ¡YO TENGO PADRES! ¡A LOS DOS! -todos se congelaron ante el hiriente comentario, el yami se volteó furioso, pero Ryou lo detuvo; - déjalo, no sabe de lo que habla- dijo con un ligero ceño fruncido, iba a voltearse cuando el oji cenizo sacó algo de su bolsillo; - también tengo esto – una cadena aparentemente de plata colgaba de su mano, lo particular de la cadena era la A que colgaba de ella; - sí… ¿sabes lo que es no? La A… de Ammane – Los ojos de Ryou se expandieron al máximo; - ¡dámela! ¡¿Cómo la conseguiste?! – exclamo caminando hacia Taishi quien quitó la mano antes de que Ryou alcanzara la cadena; - ¿quieres saber como la conseguí? Bueno… una noche caminaba por la ciudad, cuando doblé en la esquina, había un accidente, fui a ver, había una mujer muy hermosa en el asiento del conductor, cabello blanco, machado por la sangre y una niña en el asiento justo detrás de ella, con mucha sangre al igual, pues el camión había golpeado justo de ese lado, la cadena brillaba a través de la sangre, ya no la necesitaría, bueno no por mucho, las heridas eran graves, aún respiraban, pero la ambulancia no llegaría a tiempo –

Ryou no podía creer lo que oía, las lagrimas bajaban solas por su rostro; -a ellas las encontraron una hora después del accidente…y tu… las pudiste haber salvado… y solo te preocupaste por una cadena…tu… ¡LAS MATASTE! – gritó el peliblanco agarrando a Taishi por el cuello de la camisa; - ¡ME QUEDÉ SIN MADRE Y HERMANA POR TU CULPA! – volvió a gritar el oji verde antes golpear al peli rojo, quien le devolvió el golpe.

Bakura junto al resto se sorprendió por las declaraciones y por la acción violenta de Ryou, pero a pesar de su enojo el mayor no intervino, pues sabía todo lo que su hikari llevaba guardado dentro de sí y debía sacarlo, se encargo de estar en el camino de todo aquel que quisiera intervenir en la pelea.

Pasaron los minutos mientras los golpes iban y venían, al igual que las maldiciones y los insultos. Hasta que por fin llegaron profesores al escuchar los gritos desde la sala de profesores mientras estaban en una reunión.

Ryou estaba sobre Taishi y lo golpeaba una y otra vez hasta que este empezó a dejar de defenderse, Bakura notó esto y creyó que ya era suficiente, por lo que fue a separarlos, mientras llegaban los profesores corriendo; - bien basta Ryou, es suficiente, tienes que detenerte – le dijo Bakura jalándolo, mientras Ryou forcejeaba; - ¡suéltame! ¡lo voy a matar, voy a hacer que pague! – gritaba el menor absorto en su ira y tristeza; - por Dios - dijo uno de los profesores cuando vio a Taishi inconsciente y cubierto de sangre y Ryou forcejeando contra Bakura; -shhh… está bien Ryou cálmate, sabes que eso no las traerá de vuelta – dijo el oji carmesí controlando al hikari, quien ya cansado lloraba a lagrima viva, como hace mucho no lo hacía, logrando sacarle las lágrimas a muchos alrededor.


	71. Chapter 71

Capítulo 71

 _Ryou estaba sobre Taishi y lo golpeaba una y otra vez hasta que este empezó a dejar de defenderse, Bakura notó esto y creyó que ya era suficiente, por lo que fue a separarlos, mientras llegaban los profesores corriendo; - bien basta Ryou, es suficiente, tienes que detenerte – le dijo Bakura jalándolo, mientras Ryou forcejeaba; - ¡suéltame! ¡lo voy a matar, voy a hacer que pague! – gritaba el menor absorto en su ira y tristeza; - por Dios - dijo uno de los profesores cuando vio a Taishi inconsciente y cubierto de sangre y Ryou forcejeando contra Bakura; -shhh… está bien Ryou cálmate, sabes que eso no las traerá de vuelta – dijo el oji carmesí controlando al hikari, quien ya cansado lloraba a lagrima viva, como hace mucho no lo hacía, logrando sacarle las lágrimas a muchos alrededor._

Bakura tomó otra bolita de algodón y la llenó alcohol desinfectante y limpió la herida en el pómulo de Ryou, la cual apenas había dejado de sangrar, pues había sido cortado durante la pelea. El oji verde estaba sentado de mala manera, la espalda ligeramente encorvada, las piernas estiradas y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, mirando al techo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no solo por la rabia que obviamente aún residía en él, sino también por el dolor cuando el mayor limpiaba sus heridas, después de llevarlo del "estadio" a fuera de la oficina del director, para después ir a buscar la banditas, el algodón y el alcohol él mismo, pues los profesores estaban ocupados llamando a emergencias para que se llevaran a Taishi y llamando a los padres de ambos, aunque el peliblanco más joven ya era mayor de edad, era necesario llamar a su padre, después de todo, los padres de Taishi podrían denunciarlo, así que al estar tan ocupados con esto le habían hecho sentarse allí hasta que su padre llegara y no lo enviaron a la enfermería. _**N/A: en conclusión: Bakura estaba haciendo de enfermera xD.**_

Steven entró en el pacillo que llevaba a la oficina del director y lo primero que vio fue la sala de espera y en ella a su hijo y a Bakura allí. Ryou aún vestía el uniforme blanco de Base ball, el cual estaba lleno de tierra y manchas de sangre, así que aceleró el paso; - ¡Ryou! ¡Ryou ¿qué pasó? ¿qué hiciste?!- mas el mencionado no dio respuesta, no lo miró, no se movió; - muchacho ¿por qué te peleaste con ese chico? Tu no eres así ¿Qué hizo para enojarte de esa manera? – le preguntó el peli azul preocupado más que enojado. Lo único que hizo el oji esmeralda fue abrir la palma de su mano para mostrar la cadena de plata manchada de sangre de su mano y sangre ajena, su padre la miro y la tomo, sus ojos se ampliaron con vieron la A colgar de la cadena; - La tenía el idiota con el que se peleó- le dijo Bakura, sabiendo que su hikari no le daría explicación a su padre, quien estaba a punto de preguntar como ese chico había conseguido algo tan valioso, pero uno de los profesores salió de la oficina del director y les llamó a entrar, lo cual hicieron los 3 silencio.

\- Para ser sincero, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que tendría que llamarlo para algo como esto señor Bakura, de hecho, es una suerte que usted estuviera en el país para esto, pues como ya debe saber, los padres de Taishi podrían denunciar a Ryou al ser mayor de edad, esperando que su condición no empeore y termine en una desgracia claro.

Pero, además, su hijo y Bakura podrían no graduarse y ser expulsados dependiendo de lo que digan los testigos, pues no podemos tomar medidas hasta saber lo que ocurrió antes y durante la pelea, pues todos los profesores estaban en una reunión junto conmigo, cuando llegaron los profesores ya Taishi estaba inconsciente y cubierto de sangre, junto a Bakura que retenía a Ryou a la fuerza. Hasta entonces Ryou está suspendido, en estos días los estaremos llamando junto a los padres de Taishi para decidir qué acciones se tomaran respecto a esta grave situación, eso también va para ti Bakura, se sabe que no interviniste en la pelea hasta ultimo minuto, además de no dejar intervenir a nadie durante la misma – Explicó el director de manera seria, pero en el fondo se sentía realmente extrañado por la reacción de Ryou, aunque aún no sabía el porque de ella claro, pero pensaba que estaba influenciada por el brabucón de cabello blanco, ¿Cómo Ryou podía salir con tan mala influencia? También se preguntaba si lo estaría obligando, pero nunca encontró indicios para tal acusación.

Ambos peliblancos se levantaron junto al peli azul, quien aún seguía con preguntas, más que con respuestas, pero por ahora lo importante era llevar a su hijo y a Bakura a casa.

Llegaron a casa después de que el oji verde se cambiara a su uniforme del colegio y recoger sus cosas, quien entró de primero sin decir nada en todo el camino; - ¿¡Mi vida que te paso!? – Preguntó Liz levantándose del sofá y dejó a Khepera de lado y fue hacia Ryou, quien se detuvo sin mirarla mientras ella le revisaba la cara; - ¿te peleaste con alguien? ¿por qué hiciste eso cariño? – preguntó preocupada Liz, quien recibió como respuesta la caída de una lagrima silenciosa por el rostro del peliblanco más joven, quien también se inclino y se abrazó a su abuela, empezando a llorar por segunda vez en día, la menciona se preocupo aún más y abrazó fuerte al más joven; - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué paso mi niño? - Ryou simplemente ya no podía dejar de llorar, ya no podía reprimirse más.

Bakura frunció el ceño y desvió la mira, para después colocarla en Steven a su lado, puso una mano en su espalda, lo que hizo que lo mirara y empezó a caminar en dirección al segundo piso, entendiendo, Steven lo siguió, tal ahora si entendería lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	72. Chapter 72

Capítulo 72

 _Bakura frunció el ceño y desvió la mira, para después colocarla en Steven a su lado, puso una mano en su espalda, lo que hizo que lo mirara y empezó a caminar en dirección al segundo piso, entendiendo, Steven lo siguió, tal vez ahora si entendería lo que estaba ocurriendo._

\- Con que eso fue lo que lo hizo enojarse tanto… ¿como pudo ese chico hacer algo así? ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza? No estaba de acuerdo con lo que hizo Ryou, pero ahora que se las razones estoy feliz de que le haya dado su merecido y tampoco voy a dejar que los expulsen ahora que se la verdad y si lo hacen me asegurare de que a ese chico también lo expulsen, incluso lo llevare a juicio, va a pagar lo que les hizo – dijo Steven molesto y triste, Bakura solo asintió de acuerdo, el peliazul se levantó y salió de la habitación, con rumbo a la sala de estar, cuando llegó allí se sentó junto a Ryou, quien seguía llorando en hombro de Liz; - lamento haberte regañado Ryou, creo que hiciste lo correcto, te prometo que esto no va a quedarse así, va a pagar por lo que nos hizo. Deberías darte un baño para que te relajes – le dijo Steven acariciando la espalda del peliblanco.

Después de unas horas Ryou se encerró en su habitación, no dejo a nadie, ni a Bakura que también dormía allí. Steven y Bakura le contaron a Liz lo sucedido. También como consecuencia del encierro de Ryou, el yami tuvo que dormir en el sofá esa y las siguientes noches hasta el día en que los llamaron a la escuela junto a Steven y los padres de Taichi, por suerte había algo de rompa limpia suya en el sótano.

\- Bueno, hemos hablado con bastantes testigos sobre lo ocurrido y la mayoría, si no es que todos, concuerdan en que Taishi confeso haber sido de cierta manera cómplice un accidente que termino en tragedia, sabiendo perfectamente que eran familiares de Ryou cuando lo admitió, añadiéndose el hurto de pertenecías de una de las fallecidas – declaro el Director sentado frente a los padres de Taishi, Steven, Bakura y Ryou;- El colegio no puede tomar medidas legales contra Taishi por ser una situación fuera del mismo, los únicos que podrían serían Ryou y padre, en el caso de Ryou, es mayor de edad y si podríamos tomar acciones legales. – Con esta última frase Steven se tensó, esperando lo peor; - pero personalmente considero que sería injusto arruinarle el futuro a un estudiante tan destacado, espero puedan entenderlo – dijo el director mirando a los padres de Taishi, quienes asintieron; - de hecho queríamos pedirles una disculpa, sabemos que eso no arreglara nada, pero jamás pensamos que Taishi haría algo así, enserio lo sentimos – dijo la pareja norteamericana, a lo cual Steven solo asintió con la cabeza; -Podrás graduarte Ryou, pero en cuanto a ti Bakura…-

\- Si yo me gradúo Bakura también lo hará y si él no lo hace yo tampoco lo haré – interrumpió el peliblanco menor quien no había dicho nada hasta ahora, sorprendiendo a su padre, a Bakura y al director por el "arrebato" del mencionado. El director iba a refutar pero se detuvo cuando los ojos verdes ahora apagados miraron directamente a los suyo con determinación y algo de enojo, así que suspiro y cedió; - de acuerdo, bueno… creo que eso es todo, pueden retirarse – y así se hizo, nada de palabras durante el camino a casa, nada de palabras en casa, solo el sonido de una habitación cerrarse para ocultar los lamentos de un corazón destrozado.

La graduación había llegado al fin, durante los días previos, Ryou había continuado en su estado depresivo, había mejorado un poco cuando Bakura por fin pudo entrar en la habitación a hacerle compañía, él no había sentido haber sido de mucha ayuda pues solo había estado acostado abrazándolo mientras Ryou lloraba, sin saber que decir, que hacer….había logrado que el menor comiera de nuevo, algo que había hecho que recuperara algo de fuerzas, después de eso por fin volvió a asearse… bueno, dejo que su yami le diera un baño, estaba un poco más hablador eh incluso había salido de su habitación un par de veces.

Hoy se había preocupado un poco por su apariencia, no se veía como habitualmente lo hacía, pero de a su estado depresivo al de ahora había bastante diferencia.

Bakura por su lado seguía sin tener idea que se hacía en una graduación, pero vio al señor Bakura y su madre vistiendo muy elegante, así que supuso que realmente era algo importante y si no fuera por la situación, Ryou querría que se viera bien, así que alisó un poco su uniforme e incluso se peino un poco, seguía teniendo ese estilo salvaje, pero bajo un poco de control.

Tomaron un taxi hacia la escuela, cuando llegaron había mucha gente, profesores, alumnos y lo que Bakura supuso eran sus familias, todos dirigiéndose al gimnasio del colegio, los alumnos se sentarían en ciertos lugares y los padres en otros, parecía ser que era el único que venía sin familia propia, eso de alguna manera lo hizo sentir un poco mal.

Por suerte pudo sentarse junto a Ryou, empezó la ceremonia y se dieron varios discursos de diferentes personas; - oye Ryou… ¿Qué se hace en las graduaciones? – pregunto susurrando el mayor; - es como una especia de "ritual" para entregarte tu certificación de que cursaste el colegio- respondió con algo de poco interés el hikari; - ¿y por qué la familia tiene que venir tan elegante? De hecho… ¿por qué tienen que venir en primer lugar? – volvió a preguntar el oji carmesí; - porque se supone que es un logro muy importante en tu vida y ellos quieren estar presente en ese momento tan importante para ti, para mostrarte lo orgullosos que están de ti, incluso toman fotografías para recordar el momento- volvió a responder Ryou sin estar consciente de lo que decía y lo que causaba, Bakura respondió a esta explicación con un simple "Ah", obviamente esto no lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor, tenía algunas dudas más sobre este "ritual" pero prefirió no preguntar nada más.

Pasaron varios minutos más y empezaron a llamar a cada estudiante para que subiera al escenario a recibir su título, antes de bajar por el otro lado del escenario se detenían para que su familia tomase las fotos que quisieran y luego bajaban y volvían al asiento correspondiente.

Llego el turno de Ryou quien también hizo todo esto, además de que se le destaco como cuadro de honor (o estudiante de honor o estudiante destacado como quieran llamarle), pero fuera de eso todo fue igual que los demás estudiantes, ahora era el turno de Bakura, quien se levantó, subió al escenario, tomo su titulo de manos del directo como el resto y se dirigió a bajar, no iba a detenerse, no había nadie allí vestido elegantemente que lo acompañara para este "momento tan importante en su vida", para sentirse orgulloso de él, ni para fotografiar el momento para guardarlo como recuerdo…

\- ¡Bakura! ¡Bakura! – el mencionado miró hacia la izquierda y vio a su profesora titular, Liz y a Steven con teléfono y cámara en mano…se detuvo, miro hacia atrás y solo estaba él, la profesora hizo una señal de que levantara el titulo en si mano derecha, aun algo confuso lo hizo y fue relampagueado por varios flashes se inmediato, cuando terminaron vio caras felices y con esto bajo del escenario y fue a su lugar, en lo único que pensó por el resto de la graduación fue el porqué de eso y el calor extraño que sentía en su pecho.


	73. Chapter 73

Capítulo 73

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero ahora que me gradué estudio de noche y eh estado muy ocupada, se que este cap es cochinamente corto, pero es más que todo para que sepan que voy a continuar y que intentare volver a actualizar cada domingo, en fin, nos leemos luego :)

 _\- ¡Bakura! ¡Bakura! – el mencionado miró hacia la izquierda y vio a su profesora titular, Liz y a Steven con teléfono y cámara en mano…se detuvo, miro hacia atrás y solo estaba él, la profesora hizo una señal de que levantara el título en si mano derecha, aun algo confuso lo hizo y fue relampagueado por varios flashes se inmediato, cuando terminaron vio caras felices y con esto bajo del escenario y fue a su lugar, en lo único que pensó por el resto de la graduación fue el porqué de eso y el calor extraño que sentía en su pecho._

Al llegar, en vez de hacer lo que los demás creían que haría, Ryou fue directo a acostarse en el sofá y prender la tv en vez de ir a encerrarse en su habitación, Bakura iba a ir con él pero Steven se le adelantó, sentándose al lado de la cabeza del menor, quien tenia sus ojos cerrados a pesar de haber encendido la tv, el peli azul tomó su cabeza y la apoyo sobre su regazo, con este movimiento el albino abrió los ojos para encontrarse inesperadamente con los de su padre, pues creyó que era Bakura quien estaba allí, sin decir nada volteo a ver la tele y vio el comienzo del partido de Base Ball, como Bakura (pero sin saber esto) sintió algo cálido y reconfortante en su pecho es ese momento, no solo porque estaba pasando tiempo con su padre después de mucho tiempo, si no porque sabía que a este último no le agradaba mucho tal deporte y a pesar de eso lo estaba viendo junto a él.

El sábado empezó bien, hasta que cayó el atardecer, lo que por alguna razón deprimió de vuelta al oji verde encerrándose en su habitación de nuevo, en algún punto de la tarde noche se quedó dormido y despertó cerca de las 9:00, cuando vio el reloj en su mesita de noche sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó de inmediato ¿Cómo pudo quedarse dormido? Se preguntada mientras buscaba una sudadera descuente y se ponía los zapatos ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo así sin más? Se seguía preguntando mientras salía apresuradamente de su habitación y a su vez de su casa, pero no llego muy lejos, pues solo con cerrar la puerta y voltearse se topo con Bakura bajando de un taxi; - ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir? – dijo una voz masculina desde el taxi; -No, tal vez otro día, pero hoy no – respondió Bakura inclinándose a la ventana aún sin notar a Ryou; - de acuerdo celebraremos en tu nombre entonces – dijo otra voz en el taxi, a lo que el peliblanco mayor solo asintió alejándose de la ventana para que el taxi pudiera irse , cuando lo hizo, se volteo y encontró a Ryou, que se había desplazado un par de pasos por el jardín, pero sin estar lo suficientemente cerca de su yami, quien aún sorprendido por la presencia del otro camino hacia este hasta estar cara a cara.

Los ojos del oji verde mostraban mucha preocupación mientras veían a su otro yo, pues estaba terriblemente golpeado, varios moretones cubrían su rostro, su pómulo y ojo estaban muy hinchados, había una especie de bandita sobre su nariz, además un "tapón" en uno de los orificios de esta, su labio estaba roto y se veía ligeramente encorvado, seguramente por algún golpe fuerte en el hígado.

\- hola… - dijo simplemente la profunda voz del egipcio; - ¿Cómo te sientes? – continuo, el menor abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada y la volvió a cerrar, la preocupación aún no se iba de su rostro; - yo… fue muy difícil y casi no lo logro pero… te traje esto...- dijo el oji rojo mientras abría su mochila deportiva cruzada; - pensé que si lo ganaba estarías feliz…- explicó mientras un trofeo con boxeador en la cima, miro ligeramente a su hikari quien veía el trofeo y de repente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no tardaron en caer.

\- espera espera, lo siento, el trofeo ya se fue ¿Lo ves? – dijo mientras lo ponía en el suelo y se acercaba a poner sus adoloridas manos en el suave rostro de Ryou; - lo siento – hablo por fin el otro peliblanco con la voz entrecortada; - olvide que hoy pelearías la final lo siento y no estuve allí en algo que era importante para ti – volvió a decir llorando el menor mientras se dejaba abrazar y ponía la cara en el hombro del otro; - esta bien, no te gustan las peleas de todas formas, aún así se que estabas de mi lado, así que no llores por eso-

\- lo siento, no quiero hacerlo pero no puedo parar- dijo Ryou tratando de detener las lagrimas, a lo que Bakura rio ligeramente; - esta bien, deja de disculparte, solo estás sensible por todo lo pasado en estos días, ¿por qué mejor no vamos adentro? Me regalaron varias cosas que te harán olvidar todo esto por un rato – dijo Bakura mientras recogía el trofeo y se llevaba a Ryou dentro de la casa con él.


End file.
